As Far As Eye Can See
by LusciousNesha
Summary: After serving seven years of a much longer prison sentence, former Neo-Nazi Sam Evans tries to adjust to a normal life, with help from an unlikely source - a blind, black woman, Mercedes Jones.
1. The Release

**The Release**

Seven years on the inside passed much slower than they must have in the world… He felt like an alien, visiting a new planet. Style and practices had changed enough that he felt completely out of place, and he knew that even if society was still exactly the same, he still would. He was a different man, now – inside and out, but his outside would affect a great deal of how he was received. Tats and scars were on his person. He had chosen a bad path and did things that he could never take back. Now, he had to face the world and wonder if it could ever accept him, after everything that he had done – senseless hate crimes and acts of racism.

Finding work after being released on parole would not be simple, he already knew that much. But, he also knew that his appearance would have deterred most people from hiring him, before he even ever made it to the point of applying. There was little that he could do about his appearance, though. He had his hair shaven on one side of his head and long, on the other. No hair grew properly on the shaved side, because of a fight that resulted in a hug scar across his scalp and the side of his face. He could shave all of the blonde locks off, but then – that would amplify his past and accentuate the tattoos. Currently, he didn't have the money to buy something to wear to cover them up.

When Sam passed a newsstand, he noticed the black couple at it staring at him in disgust and anger. He had been getting the same looks all day and really wished he had some shelter from his own appearance. He stopped at the newsstand and sorted through his change, to buy a classifieds list. The man behind the counter sold him one, but did not say anything to him. Even when he offered, "Thank you, Sir. Have a good day." The man just stared at him, as though wondering if this was some kind of test, some kind of trick to provoke him? Sam sighed and continued on his way, with his paper.

The shop had been slow all day, so she took this time to try to get some things out of storage and out onto the shelves. It was tedious without any help, but her last assistant had to relocate with a military husband. She heard the window chimes of the front door sound and called out sweetly, "I'll be with you in just a moment!" She reached out around her, to be sure that she replaced the box that she had on the floor back to its spot on the shelf before leaving the stock room.

The woman made herself visible, with a beaming smile and a loud, but gentle voice that asked, "How can I help you, today?" Sam frowned. She was black. He expected her to gasp, or freeze dead in her tracks and kick him out. He didn't want to give her the chance, even though her smile appeared to not be going anywhere.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, Miss," he said and turned to leave.

"You haven't even told me what you need, yet," she said, cheerily. "Trust me, you aren't a bother. What can I do for you?" He turned again and stared at her. The smile was something else. It was genuine, kind and warm… not the forced thing that someone nervous tried to put on when he was so close that they were afraid to offend him by not doing so.

"I was going to apply for the handyman/assistant/odd jobs position that you placed in the classifieds; but, I won't waste your time…"

"You're hired!" She said excitedly. "When can you start?" Sam folded his arms, annoyed. Was she kidding? She seemed serious, but she had not even glanced at him, once. She kept her eyes focused on everything BUT him. _Clearly _it made her uncomfortable to even have to be in the same room as him. "I understand if you can't start today…"

"Miss, look… I've had a rough past few days. I know that I don't deserve your kindness, but please, don't toy with me. I've barely eaten all week. I know how I look to you and I expected from the moment that you saw me to reject me. I understand. But, just, please, don't treat it like a game," he asked, sternly.

"I haven't seen you, yet," she answered, with a serious expression.

"Yes, I've noticed that you won't look at me. I understand," he said.

"I actually don't think that you do, Sir," she said. "May I see you?" She asked and reached towards his face, with her eyes pointed at his chest. Sam leaned closely towards her face and tried to gather her attention with his eyes… she's blind! He realized. She quickly touched his face and began to run her hands all over it. She laughed and backed away to clap her hands. "I love that realization face. The way lips just drop when you sighted ones realize – goodness gracious, she ain't like us."

"I… I just…" He sighed and asked, "Is there anyone here that can help you make decisions in these types of things – like reviewing applicants, and things like that?" She bit her lip as he talked and he could see that he was upsetting her by asking this, but as soon as he finished talking, she smiled again and called out to someone.

"Clusterfrak!" She yelled, "KissyKissyBangBang, you might as well come, too!" Two dogs came running as she called out to them. One of them was a very serious looking German shepherd, whom she touched and said, "This is my guard dog, Clusterfrak." Then she reached for the handle of an Akita and said, "And this is Kissy, my seeing-eye dog. They are damned good judges of character. They don't mind you."

"They can't tell you how I look," he said. While he would love a job, he did not want to cause her any trouble. Hell, she had enough. She was blind, for crying out loud!

She sighed and told him, "I thought we settled that. Come here, let me see you, again. For real, this time." Now, she touched his face, slower, more attentively. Sam sighed. He had not been touched by a woman in seven years, and her hands were softer than he remembered a woman's touch even being. He was tense, worried that he might pass out if she kept this up. She observed, "I'm making you nervous. You don't like to be touched. I'm sorry. It won't take me too long." She thoughtfully ran her hands over his hair and said, "You need to wash this. In fact, your skin feels like you could use a washing. What's your name?"

"Sam," he replied, the effort to resist the smell of her fragrance beating the hell out of him.

"Are you homeless, Sam?" she asked, as her hands moved towards his ears. He simply nodded his head. "Yes, you have that feel. I can help you out, Sam. Don't worry. I'm not going to judge you." She touched his neck and asked, "What's on your tattoo?"

He frowned and dropped his eyes in shame. "I have several… most of them aren't good."

"Did you get them in prison?" She asked. He stiffened, significantly and when he looked at her, she was smiling, sympathetically.

"Not all of them. I got some before, and some while I was inside." Somehow, it was easier to answer her than it had been to interact with anyone else. She couldn't see him, but this was like eye contact, only more involved. It was like she could see him in a way that no one else could. But, maybe that was just because her mind didn't associate images with people. She probably had never even had contact with something, someone like him.

He felt her tracing the designs of his ink and saw her smile sadly. "This is a swastika." When she removed her hands, he felt suddenly empty. He wanted her touching him again. "No wonder you were worried about me giving you a job." Her face quickly regained its cheer and she clapped her hands together, once. "Come on, we have to do something about this appearance of yours that you're so self-conscious about." She grabbed his hand with one of hers and walked him to the door. "Purse, Kissy." The dog came to her, carrying a bag in her mouth and she put it on her arm and held on to the guide as she kept Sam's hand in her other hand. "I'll feed you first. There's no need to give you a makeover on an empty stomach." He hesitated to walk and she laughed and said, "If it makes you feel any better – I'll take everything out of your first check."

"You… still want me to work for you?" He asked. "Even knowing about… my past?"

She smiled, and faced his general direction, though her brown eyes moved from side to side and focused on no part of him. "Sam, you are going to have to learn that not everyone judges people by the way that they look. Some of us see people differently." Now, she pulled his hand and said, "Food, first. Then we go shopping for clothes and toiletries. You can wash up and get changed here and I have a spare room for you to sleep in. Try any funny business and Cluster's gonna eat you alive." She smiled and crinkled her nose.

"Thank you…" he realized that he had no idea what her name was.

"Mercedes," she said gently, "and don't even mention it." She pulled him outside and began walking in the direction of the shops she frequented, talking animatedly about general things. He simply stared at her. Perhaps he would have the opportunity to have a second chance.


	2. The Reactions

****_So... can I start out by saying that I totally love all you folks who read the first chapter and began sending me reviews and private messages and all kinds of love and encouragement behind this story. As I've told you all, I hope not to disappoint. Remember, my inbox is always open and I hope to hear from some or all of you again. :)_

**The Reactions**

Sam was grateful that Mercedes could not see him eat, but the damned dog made him nervous, staring at him, cautiously the entire time that he was shoveling the meal into his mouth, hunched over his plate. Mercedes was enjoying a simple order of tots and an herbal tea, while running her fingers over what looked like blank pages to Sam. He never knew anyone blind before, but could have sworn that he heard somewhere that they had their own alphabet. She giggled and shook her head at something that she read with her hands, but did not comment on what was amusing.

After that, she decided it was best that Sam wash up and throw on something else. She thought she might have something around her shop, as she had several friends who left donations for the different charities she involved herself with. He found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that could fit, but it made him more self conscious, as it revealed even more of his body art. "No fear!" She cheered, having been reading The Chronicles of Narnia… "We'll have you in something else, pretty soon."

When he emerged from the shower in the backroom, in which he would be bunking, there were customers in the place. He was shocked to see Mercedes easily navigating the place as she talked cheerily to people. He saw a blonde woman behind the counter, showing off a particular product, and it occurred to him that he didn't even know what kind of a place this was. It had all kinds of knickknacks, antiques and various items. "Can I help you," the blonde's rich voice asked him and he looked over to see that she had made her way next to him.

"Is Mercedes busy?" He asked, a bit alarmed by how pretty the woman was. She smiled at him and her blue eyes were twinkling, a little. God, she was amazing!

"She is. I'm her store manager. Perhaps I can help you, Sir," she said.

"She hired me earlier for…" the smile quickly left her face and he stopped talking. "Should I go find her?"

"No," she said. Her entire countenance had changed and her eyes were on his visible tattoos, "Do you have a sweater?"

"Mercedes and I were going to go buy something to…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the stock room, where she dug through some things until she found a roll of bandage in the first aid kit. "Please cover that filth so that you don't offend the customers. Then, I have a list of projects for you." She reached into her half-apron and withdrew a pad, which she held out to him. "If you have any questions, come to see me. I'm Miss Fabray. Our buyer and dealer, Santana, is also in the building today."

"So, it's the three of you who work here?"

"It's _two _of us who work here – Santana and I. Miss Jones is the owner. She pays us to do the work," Miss Fabray said and turned to head back to the floor.

"Oh, what kind of business is this?" He asked.

"Obviously, it's a gift shop," she said, then disappeared from the stock room. Sam sighed and looked at the list of projects. He didn't even know where most of these areas were, but he'd already rubbed that Fabray the wrong way, unintentionally and didn't want to ask her anything else. He shoved the notepad into his pocket and began to try to wrap his arms up with the beige bandage.

It wasn't very successful and he had no idea how long he had been at it when he heard Mercedes say, "One perk of being blind is that you never have to worry about seeing someone naked, which I am told is obviously embarrassing. Are you alright, in there?" she called towards the backroom (which was on the other side of the stock room.)

"I am actually right here, in the stock room. Miss Fabray wanted me to wrap my arms up so that the customers wouldn't see my tattoos, but I'm having no such luck." He chuckled at himself.

"We should really get going to the store for your new clothes, then." She headed out of the stock room and called, "Kissy, purse." The dog dutifully came and Sam followed her out of the shop. Her cell began to ring in her purse and she reached inside, to exactly the spot that she had to place it and answered it, "I'm stepping out for a moment, Quinn."

"Mercedes, I have to object," the blond said and Sam looked inside and saw her watching them from the counter. He realized that she was on the phone, though he didn't know what she was saying, "Mercedes, that guy was on the news. He was released on parole after serving only seven years for participating in beating a_ black_ family to_ death_ with other useless jerks."

Mercedes paused and felt a catch in her throat, but continued walking and told her store manager, "We'll discuss things later." She hung up and put her phone away. It was broad daylight, they were out in the public, she had her dog and she knew exactly where she was going. He wouldn't be able to do her any harm if he even wanted to. "So, Sam Evans, tell me about yourself," she said. "It can be like a post hire interview. What were you inside for?"

He put his head down and answered, "Accessory to murder. I was sixteen at the time and with older guys who all had criminal records, already. I was charged as an adult, and sentenced to fifty years, up for parole in five." He took a deep breath and said, "I was there, but I hardly participated. I know that's still not good. They had a son, about my age and I hit him a couple of times, but I didn't kill him and I didn't hit anyone else. I got into fights a lot. I liked to fight. Beating up on people who couldn't defend themselves wasn't really my thing."

"How many people did your friends kill?" She asked.

"It was a family of five," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "The youngest girl was just a kid. She couldn't have been any older than six or seven. I wanted them to let her go, but after a while, I thought – she'd be better off, after all of that, just dying. I know, that isn't really my choice to make and it wasn't that night, either." He sighed and said, "I can never take back the fact that I was a part of something like that. All that I can do now is work towards having a different future."

Mercedes said, "Well, Sam Evans – that is quite a past to get over. Have you ever read the book of Acts, in the Bible?"

"I read the Bible from cover to cover, when I was inside – but I don't have it memorized, or anything," he answered, truthfully.

"In the book of Acts, the guy who ends up turning into the apostle Paul is this complete douche named Saul. He's riding all over the land, getting decrees and stuff to round Christians up and arrest them, and persecute them and put them to death. Then, he sees Jesus on the way to do this and Jesus blinds him and makes him see the err of his ways. But, through the process, God sends a Christian to help Saul and to nurse him until he's able to do what God has for him to do." Sam stared at her as her smile brightened, "And of course, I would remember the story about the temporarily blind guy, but I say that just to say this, Sam… If there has really been a change in you, I'm just going to follow the Christian example and help nurse you into the man that God has for you to be."

They paused at the corner of a street and she continued, "The Christians had no idea that this guy was really changed. They just trusted God to take care of them as they did what was best for him, until he had the chance to prove himself as a child of God." Sam pressed his hand to the small of her back to prompt her to walk, which temporarily silenced her, but she finished her thought, "I am going to trust in God to work in you and in the meantime, do what I can to help you out."

"Thank you, Mercedes," he said, sincerely.

Sam looked at the outside of the building and saw _The Magic Mirror _in bold letters. She took him to a place that specialized in custom clothing and fabric. It was like a clothes store, formals place, but also with interior design stuff and Sam had never seen anything like it, but it looked fancy. Mercedes dragged him out into an open area and listened around for a familiar voice. "Cedes!" a voice called. Sam turned to face the woman it belonged to, and saw not a woman, but a male… a homo male, clearly.

Mercedes hugged and kissed her friend in greeting and immediately said, "I need a makeover for a new friend," and gestured to Sam. Sam uncomfortably nodded his head and tried not to cringe when the guy held out his hand to shake. The gentleman noticed, but continued, at any rate. "Well, she's brought you to the right place! I am Kurt Hummel. I'll assist you in finding the new you. When you look in the mirror, you will be the fairest of them all."

"I just need clothes that fit and will cover up the tats. I don't need anything fancy," Sam said.

Mercedes laughed and told him, "I was just joking about taking it out of your first check, Sam. I can do it in installments, if you can't accept a nice gift. You don't want to just wear anything, especially if you plan on actually trying to find a better job than what I have to offer. Kurt is the most fashionable person in town." Sam looked at Kurt's outfit, from head to toe and determined that he didn't need Kurt's "fashion."

"Don't worry!" Kurt said, noticing Sam's expression, right away. "You'll _never_ look like me." He gave him a wincing smile and explained, "I fit the fashion to the individual. This…" he ran a single, elegant hand down the length of his own outfit, "Is me." He placed his hands behind his back and said, "And I shall help you find whoever you are." He turned away to quickly retrieve a clipboard and some measuring tape. "I exist to make other s the most beautiful them that they can be. First, we'll just take your measurements…"

"Sam?" Mercedes said and he looked down to see that he had grabbed her tightly and pressed her closely in front of him, like a shield. Her eyes were darting side to side in confusion. _ Was something dangerous there? Was she being threatened? Was he? _He backed away, slightly, but didn't let go. It took her a moment, but when no clear danger sounded and she noticed that Kurt was not coming any closer, she guessed it. "God, Sam. Calm down. You aren't even his type and he's happily involved, anyway."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's a common heterosexual misconception that every homosexual wants _you. _I assure you, I do this all day long and no one comes out of it gay. Doesn't rub off, Mr. Sam." He came forward with the measuring tape and Sam stepped back again and pulled Mercedes with him.

He whispered, "I appreciate everything that you're trying to do for me, and if I have to, I'll pay you back for lunch, but I can't let some fag put his hands on me."

"Not at all a homophobic slur," Kurt said, and slammed the measuring tape into Mercedes hand, "Tina will be done with her customer in a moment."

"Apologize for saying that," Mercedes ordered.

"For saying that I don't want a man touching me?" Sam asked, his face distorted.

"Had you said that, it still would've been ignorant, but not nearly as _hateful_," she said. "You called him out of his name, and one of the ugliest names that ignorant people have to call people like him to try to make themselves seem better."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sam said, honestly. "I didn't mean to say that. I just don't know any queer people. I'm not familiar with…" Noticing their faces, he asked, "Was that wrong, too?"

"I've heard it said with affection, but coming from you, it didn't compute that way," Kurt said. "How about we just drop labels and titles? It would be completely unprofessional of me to call you a redneck, would it not? You're a man. I'm a man. I just happen to be a man who likes men, and that has nothing to do with our transaction. I'm trying to help Mercedes help you look like a decent human being, instead of the _person_ that she brought in with her." Kurt wanted to call him something ugly, but he hated the thought of stooping to that bastard's level. _Oh great! Tina was done! _"Tina!" He called as she almost nearly passed them up.

She smiled at him and raised her eyebrows at Sam. Kurt frowned. He knew that look. Tina had no intention of getting involved in whatever she saw before her. "Mercedes, you look amazing today!" She cheered and greeted her with a hug. "But, I think you brought the trash in with you," Tina whispered. Of course, they heard her.

"Tina," both Kurt and Mercedes said.

Tina shrugged with a smile and began to leave them. Mercedes asked, "Could you just do his measurements for us." Mercedes poked her full lips out in a pout and waved the measuring tape around I the air.

"I could. But I won't." She answered and continued to the counter near them to begin to enter something into the computer.

"Tina…" Mercedes tried, but Tina cut her off.

"I reserve the right to refuse anyone service, and I am exercising that right," she said.

Mercedes went to the counter, with Kissy and offered to Tina, "I know that he probably looks a bit rough, but his past is in the past and he's trying to get his life back on track…"

"Really? Then why isn't he letting Kurt take his measurements? Mercedes, he isn't the first man that I've seen like him. They don't change. They never do. They can't, in fact. It is as ingrained in them to be who they are as it is for us to be who we are. Besides, why should my touching him be any different?" Then, to Sam, she asked, "I mean, all of us are inferior to you and trying to take your country, right?"

"No…" Sam said. He approached the counter and Tina reached beneath it. He paused. She was either reaching for a weapon or an alarm. Either way, he kept his distance. "I wouldn't want any man touching me, right now. Mercedes…" When he came to Mercedes, Tina groaned and left for the counter on the far side of the store. He explained, "I've just come out of prison. I don't want to go into detail, but… look, thanks for trying to help."

"If you walk away right now, I may not be so nice tomorrow." She still had the measuring tape in her hands. "I'll do it," she said. "Kurt?"

"I'm still here, Love." Kurt walked Mercedes through measuring Sam, but when it was time to get his inseam, he froze and held his breath. Mercedes seemed oblivious to the proximity of her hands and the affect it was having, but Kurt had no trouble in noticing the glorious erection. If Sam was someone else, he might have been absolutely gorgeous. Kurt frowned. Such a waste. She finished up as Kurt wrote down the last measurements, pointed across the building, then said, "The bathroom is in the back, if you need to be excused." Sam nodded once and rushed off.

"What. The. Hell, Mercedes?" Kurt asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

She answered, "I felt bad for him. He was starving and dirty and homeless."

"_Was? _Mercedes… tell me that homophobic racist is not going to be staying with you!"

"Not exactly," she said. "He'll be in the backroom of the shop."

"That is literally downstairs of where you sleep, and it is also with access to all of the merchandise that you own. Mercy!" Kurt pleaded, but her mind was made up.

"I have insurance on everything in the place, and he will be locked out of my apartment. This is almost literally equivalent of letting someone sleep in your garage…"

"What the hell, Mercedes?" Tina asked as she walked up to them. "Where did he go?"

Kurt waved a hand said, "He copped a field and went to go rub one out, real quick." Mercedes made a disbelieving face, at no one in particular.

Tina looked disgusted, "Mercedes, what is it with you and taking in these strays?" Tina folded her arms and added, "This time, your priorities are completely out of whack. The guy is a terrorist, Mercedes. People like him terrorize people like us – like all of us. Like all of your friends. Mike and I – the Asians, Blaine and Kurt, the gays, Santana – the Latina, Puck – the Jew. Hell, the only friend you have that might not be in danger is Quinn, and he'd probably consider her a race-traitor."

"Tina, I understand. I know that you think that because I can't see him that I don't understand, but trust me, I understand. I hear people say more about me than you'll ever hear them say about you. It's not like us to leave people out, though."

"At least put him up at Emma's Bed and Breafast." Kurt said.

Tina snapped, "Where the hell is she currently putting him up?"

"The backroom," Kurt said.

Tina argued, dramatically, "Mercedes, hell no! What if he sneaks upstairs and rapes you in your sleep? Women of color are objects to men like that."

"Even if he wanted to, he won't be able to. My apartment will be locked, and Cluster is always on duty. Sam's been very gentle and polite the entire time I've been around him."

"Sure, right now – he needs some help, but as far as he's concerned, you owe it to him to help him out and once he's back on his feet, he will not think anything of you. You aren't even a real person to him, Mercedes."

"That isn't true," she heard Sam say. He appeared to the others from behind a clothes rack, explaining, "I had trouble finding my way back, but I was back in time enough to hear you say that. Tina, I can't make you trust me, but I am going to prove to you that I am not the person that I look like."

With a shake of her head, Tina let him know, "You don't have to prove anything to me. Just know this – _whatever _your intentions, if you hurt this woman, she has plenty of friends. We will be watching out for her." She gathered up her items once more and clacked away on frustrated heels.

Mercedes already had something to do planned, so she had to leave him at the Magic Mirror after a while, but promised that she would be at the shop when he came back. Sam stared at himself in the mirror of the store, wearing a pair of nice dark jeans and a slightly tight fitting turtleneck. Kurt told him it brought the green out in his eyes – which just made his skin crawl to hear. But, he ordered several of them in a variety of colors, and other such shirts and tops to cover himself up, gracefully. Kurt would deliver the remainder of Sam's clothes to Mercedes' place. Sam left to return to the place that he would now be able to call work.


	3. The Resolve

**The Resolve**

When Sam entered Pieces of Mercy, there were several customers inside, still. He didn't see Mercedes. Miss Fabray glared at him the moment he came through the door and she realized that it was him. He pulled his to do list out of his pocket and looked around until he saw a Hispanic woman with a half apron on and deduced that she was the other employee in the place. "Excuse me, Miss Santana?" he called. The Latina turned and looked at him. She had a headpiece on, but she wore a smile. "Hi. I'm the new guy, Sam…"

"Oh, you mean the Nazi tattoo stray that Mercedes gave a charity job to. How can I help you?"

He sighed and balled his fists, "I have been extremely nice to everyone, but everyone has been treating me…"

"Like you and a group of your friends beat a family to death," she finished the statement for him. "And just because you didn't quote unquote _actually kill any of them_, and even if you just quote unquote _swung at the son, a few times_… Likewise, even though you were sixteen at the time and are out on parole – you are in fact the person who did that, correct?" She laughed and asked, "Why should we treat you like anyone else?"

He took a deep breath, then asked, "Could you just point me towards the tool shed? Miss Fabray gave me a list." He noticed that she was staring at his lips, and wondered what that meant. Did she like them? He had compliments on them before… but he had also gotten teased about them.

Her eyes returned to the shop as she answered, "Go towards the back of the shop, like you're going into the backroom, but right before you get to the backroom, there's a trap door in the floor, that leads to the basement. The tool shed's down there, closer to the storage items, not by the delivery bay door that opens out into the street. If you walk up the ramp, or see the company van, you've gone too far. Try not to trip over your lips on the way down the stairs," she said, chipper, with just a hint of bitch.

"Santana," Mercedes said. Santana rolled her eyes and turned to get back to her job. Mercedes sighed, shook her head and said, "Sam, I'm sorry that everyone's doing this to you."

"I deserve it," he said. "She's right. All of them are…" Then he quickly said, "Except Tina! I'm very grateful to you to have you help me, Mercedes and I won't hurt you." He looked at his list and said, "I kinda need to know where some of these places are on my to do list."

"Absolutely. I'll give you the tour. The place is bigger than it looks. There's a basement, which is used for large items and deliveries, with a driveway that leads to and from the sliding door of it. This is the shop, and you already know the stock room, then the backroom, but then, there's the cash office. There is the second floor that has all of the high priced stuff, locked in glass cases or bolted down. I'll walk you around and show you."

"What's on the third floor?"

"That's where I live," she said with a smile.

Working in a turtleneck was difficult enough, as the weather was warm, but Sam just knew that Santana and Miss Fabray were purposefully trying to exhaust him, and Santana seemed to be trying to say things to get a response out of him. For the sixth time, Miss Fabray held out her hand for his notepad and scribbled something else on it. "I understand that you're still new, and all – but Miss Jones' last assistant, Rachel, had her assistant role down pact. She would've finished five such lists by now."

"Even loading nineteen boxes into the van in the basement?"

"She would have done that first, as it's what takes the longest, and she would've asked for help with anything too hard to lift," she retorted and slammed the notepad back into his hand.

"What happened to_ her_?" he asked, trying to make out what the new tasks read. Probably got run off by these demands…

"Are you on break?" She asked him back, annoyed that he wasn't working.

"I hope that isn't sexual tension that I sense? Because I'll seriously throw up on everything in sight," Santana said, as she passed through both of them carrying a large box and headed for the stairs that wound in a spiral leading to the second floor. Fabray and Sam looked at each other. He forced a smile, but she fought the urge to snarl as she turned and went to greet more customers.

The shop closed for lunch. They shut the drapes and put out a sign to let the people know. Mercedes fed her dogs and sat on the ground, toying around with them. It was one of the cutest things that Sam had seen in a long time. There was something oddly magnificent about her. For one thing, he found her just stunning, but he thought maybe that was because he had been locked up for so long. He knew that she wasn't his type. Even the few black women that he found attractive previously looked nothing like her. They were lighter in skin tone and leaner in form. If there were any darker ones, they were like white women dipped in chocolate… And there had not been many, either way.

He glanced at Miss Fabray, as she made a deposit bag for the bank – which she would be visiting on her lunch break. _She _was his type. She reminded him of home, of daydreams, fantasies and memories. She looked up to see him looking at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Mercedes, are you riding with me to the bank?" She asked.

"When have I ever ridden with you to the bank?" Mercedes asked, rolling around with Clutserfrak and KissyKissyBangBang. She began singing _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, _but replacing the "chitty" with "kissy." Sam chuckled. She had a nice voice, even though she was simply joking around with her pets.

Fabray smiled softly at her employer and friend. Then looked at Sam and said, "Come with me." When they stepped out of the building, she locked the door behind them and told him, "You need to find something to eat, or something to do while the shop is closed. Something that doesn't involve me leaving her here alone with you," she said.

"You don't want me alone with her, but I can be alone with you?" He asked.

Miss Fabray laughed in his face and said, "I am not taking you with me, Mr. Evans. I just wanted to get you out of the building. Enjoy your lunch!" She headed for her car and drove off without even looking at him, again. Sam sat down in the front of the building and simply watched the world around him. He did not know when he fell to sleep, leaning against the building.

Sam awoke with a start at the sound of laughing children and saw that a crowd of them were standing around him. He glanced around and saw that the shop was open again. Did that woman really go back inside, open up the building, and leave him _sleeping _in the front? He went inside and saw Miss Fabray and Santana at the counter, just hanging out. The shop wasn't at all busy anymore and Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. "Oh, Trouty Mouth! Glad that you could finally join us," Santana said, then began to add to his to do list. As he left them, he noted that neither of them were doing a damned thing.

By the time the doors were locked at 7:00 pm, he was bone tired. He found Santana and Miss Fabray standing at the locked door and he asked, "Miss Fabray, is there anything else that you need me to do?"

"You can leave," Santana said under her breath.

"We have nothing further for you tonight, Mr. Evans," Miss Fabray answered, without even looking at him. "Besides, you have an appointment tomorrow."

"An appointment?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, then returned to whatever she was saying to Santana.

After a moment, Santana pointed out, "I don't think he's going anywhere." Now, both of the women finally looked at him. Santana explained, "You were able to meet the girls today. Tomorrow, you'll have to meet the guys. Simple as that. Besides, it's the assistant's job to take Boss Lady on her charity donations and community service rides. Now, please, be gone with you before we get sucked into the vortex that is your mouth as you inhale." She rolled her neck when she turned from him and she and the blond woman resumed their conversation.

Fabray was saying, "So then Beth looks right at me with the most serious look and says, 'Daddy says that a boy even so much as looking at me puts me at risk to catch cooties!' and I look at him, he just shrugs, like it's the most natural advice in the world…" The two women laughed.

Santana commented, "What really trips me out is when we get to see Beth and Brittany in action. I swear, she'll make the best mother, someday…" By that time, Sam was inside of the backroom. There was a fresh set of charity clothes setting on the small bed, neatly. He picked up the bag from earlier, with his soap and toothpaste, toothbrush, etc and made his way into the compact shower room with mirror.

Quinn waited at the door for her daughter and Puck, her daughter's father. The three of them would be staying the night at Mercedes, just for safety purposes. Puck insisted on staying there, just in case and Mercedes didn't feel comfortable with him being there without Quinn, so… family sleepover at Cedes' place. As she waited, she found herself heading towards the backroom – unsure of why or what she expected to see. She peeked into the back room and saw Sam on his knees on the side of the bed, shirtless.

She looked at the legion of tattoos that covered him. Some were innocent and benign – like a crow and a dove, then there were a couple of tributes - some roses that read "Mary" and a blade that read "Dwight." But, then there were other ones that were far more offensive and greater in number. Her eyebrows furrowed as she watched him, and as though he felt her eyes on him, he looked up at her. His eyes looked red, and his face began to match as he reached for his shirt and asked, "Did you need me to do something?"

"No," she said and put her head down, a bit embarrassed that he caught her invading on what was clearly a private time for him. "I was just going to see if you needed anything else before I shut everything down for the night.

"No, Ma'am." He answered as he flopped down onto the bed and picked up his Bible to turn to the book of Acts. "Good night," he told her and didn't look her way again. A buzzer sounded and Quinn turned to go answer it. Sam heard voices, but he wouldn't look in that direction again. He had been exposed enough for one night.

Those green eyes opened to the feeling of someone watching him and started when he saw the German shepherd, staring right in his face. What the hell was with these dogs? Clusterfrak watched him intently and Sam wondered if he had been there the entire night? What time was it? He heard shuffling around and got up to investigate. He saw Miss Fabray and a little girl who was five or six, maybe seven. Fabray had on a light blue sweatsuit and her little girl was asleep in her arms. But, a male with dark brown hair took the child off of her hands and handed her a pair of keys. Sam presumed that was her family, but he hadn't known that they had even been there. He had actually slept well the previous night. Perhaps it was all the work that Fabray and Santana kept giving him. Perhaps it was a bed that was not inside of prison walls.

He walked out of the room and watched the man put his daughter into the car, talk to Fabray for a bit, then take the keys back and left. They didn't hug or kiss… Sam noted. That's interesting. She began to come back to the building and he rushed out of sight, even though he was fully dressed. Her catching him uncovered the previous night made sure of that. She came back inside and turned on some music. Sam heard her singing softly and smiled to himself as he attempted to peek at her, again.

A phone rang, and Sam knew it wasn't the shop phone, because he'd heard it several times the previous day. "Quinn speaking," she answered. So, she _did_ have a first name… Quinn. "I think that he's still asleep, but you could bring it by and just leave it in the stock room. Mercedes and I have to go on our morning jog in a little while, so… are you headed this way right now?" She laughed and said, "I wasn't as mean as I thought I would be to him. But, you know that Santana redefined the word bitch all day long. I was shocked to hear that even Tina was angry with him. He didn't make any attempts to come up to the apartment, but I thought that we could still do some rotations each night, just to be sure. Of course, Puck'll try to be here every night, if she would let him. Okay, see you in a tad."

Now, she picked up the shop phone and dialed a number, "Mercedes, how close to ready are you? Kurt's going to stop by to bring Mr. Evans his clothes order, and he wants us to have fruit and bagels with him and Blaine before we go jogging…" Sam came out of the room and she started a bit. "Good morning, Mr. Evans."

"Good morning," he said, with a lazy, crooked smile that made her stomach flutter and turn, at the same time. She frowned and turned her back to him. If her eyes were wondering over his form, she didn't want him seeing that. She felt gross for even thinking that if he didn't have all those tattoos…

Quinn was listening to something that Mercedes was saying, she sighed and hung up. "Do you need some cash for breakfast? Miss Jones wants to make sure that you're covered until you start getting your official checks."

"No. I should be fine," he said. "I had a little bit of change with me when I was released." He sat at the bar, and asked, "Why is there a bar inside of a gift shop?"

"There used to be a coffee bar inside of the shop. We got rid of the coffee bar, but kept the set up" she said with a shrug.

"Why did you get rid of…"

"You know, just because I saw you praying last night doesn't mean that I think much differently about you. And the fact that this is the most that you've tried to make conversation with anyone in Mercy's circle says things to me, Mr. Evans. My blonde hair and blue eyes does not give us some kind of a connection." She frowned and placed the bowl of dog food that she had been preparing on the floor next to Cluster's dog bed. The dog rushed to his morning meal and Quinn made her way back to the elevator. It was locked and only she and Mercedes had a key to it. It was the only way to get to Mercedes apartment. For some reason, the previous day, Quinn Fabray made it her business to be sure that he understood that.

Kurt brought the clothes in plastic bags, for Sam. He and his gay lover, Blaine carried them inside and left them in the stockroom. Then, Quinn and Mercedes came out of the elevator and the four cheerily laughed and talked about things that Sam knew nothing about, nor really cared to. He stared at Mercedes, unintentionally. She had on a purple and black tank top with silver stars, black yoga pants and purple and silver sneakers. She was dressed up like she was going to model her workout outfit for a magazine. He supposed that this struck him as odd because she was the only person in the room who could not see, yet, she was the only one who looked like she was trying to look impressive.

"Are you coming with us, Sam?" he heard her ask.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked, with widened eyes, unable to hide his horror at the thought of it.

Quinn shook her head at Sam and Kurt folded his arms, staring at him. Blaine simply waited, patiently for Sam's answer.

"I can't," Sam said, amicably to his host. "I haven't had the chance to start my morning routine yet." He looked at the others, to see if that was a good enough excuse.

"Oh, you can do it afterwards. I can't, in good conscious leave you locked up inside of the shop and I can't leave keys to a stranger," Mercedes said, with one hand on Kissy's handle and the other lazily on her wide hip.

Sam nodded, "Right." He grabbed his duffel bag and left the building with them. When Quinn locked up the door and the others began to head for the company van, Sam went walking in the other direction.

"And how are you going to know when we make it back to the shop, Mr. Evans?" Quinn asked. He took a deep breath and turned to join them. There was no escaping it, but perhaps he could sit separated from the group.

No such luck. And somehow, he ended up sitting in between Mercedes and Blaine, but the gays seemed alright, enough. He wasn't familiar with any gays like them. He knew the fish on the inside, and they disgusted him. Then, there were those who didn't think they were gay, but they did have butt sex with men, so Sam didn't know why that didn't make them gay. Gay was the right word, right? He shook his head and shrugged, which made everyone but Mercedes look at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about something."

"When we get back to the shop, you'll have to walk Clusterfrak," Mercedes said, suddenly, as she grabbed his hand. "When you said you were thinking about something, I remembered that I was thinking about that before we left, but I didn't say it, so I forgot. So, now I'm saying, so that if I forget again, it still gets done."

Sam stared at his hand in her smaller one, contrasting colors and textures that stirred his imagination. He gently withdrew his hand and tried not to turn red. He needed to find a woman to have a release night with, and soon. He knew that the sooner he got the seven year itch scratched, he would not have any problems being around Mercedes or Quinn or a dozen other women that he found himself looking at entirely too hard since he became a free man. "Yes, Miss Jones ," he said.

Blaine chuckled. It was his first time hearing Sam's voice, and he found it comical that Cedes was 'Miss Jones.' "Miss Jones?" He repeated.

"Sam, you don't have to call me that. Our shop, our circle is like a little family," she told him. He knew that he was not now and would never be a part of that.

After breakfast, they went back to the shop. Quinn and Mercedes went for their jog and Sam was given Clusterfrak to take for a walk, and to relieve himself. Blaine and Kurt left in their vehicle. "You know, Cluster – even though it sometimes feels like you're trying to figure me out, you're the only one who hasn't judged me. God bless Mercedes, I know that she's trying to help, but she's a little bit overbearing with it, isn't she? I can't stand her pitying me so much as to have to try to _save _me. I do need the help and I could use the money, but… I don't need any charity, Clusterfrak. I intend to pay her back every single penny she spends on me. I'm even keeping the receipts to ensure that I do this." He petted the dog and watched Mercedes and Quinn jogging the track on the park.


	4. The Rite

****_Didn't intend for the chapter to be so long, I just had issues finding a stopping point and I kept cutting and pasting, then revising and ugh! I hope it turned out okay! And the next chapter is pretty much a Mercedes chapter... but I don't know how soon it'll be finished. _

**The Rite**

Quinn headed home after the jog. She had to get washed up and do some things around her place before coming to work. Mercedes and Sam walked to the shop together with Clusterfrak and Kissy. Sam was surprised that they could have a long, comfortable conversation – mostly because Miss Fabray could hardly seem to be able to say two words to him without annoyance. "So, what's the deal with Quinn Fabray?" Sam asked Mercedes. She flinched at the question then did the closest thing to a side eye that he imagined someone like her could do, because she was never actually looking at you, anyway. He explained, "Is she with her daughter's father, or…"

"No," Mercedes said very quickly and Sam noticed that her grip on her handle became tighter for a moment then, she loosened it again. Anyone else might have missed it, but he had spent the past seven years being especially attentive to every detail surrounding him and that was a tight, tense reaction to a simple question.

"What's he like?" Sam asked, wondering about his possible competition. Sam wasn't stupid, and even though it'd make the workplace a little awkward, he knew that he could find some way to make Fabray cave. She wasn't the first self-righteous All-American girl whose daddy would frown upon her mingling with a ruffian.

"You'll meet him," Mercedes said. "We have to head to the community center that he works at to drop off some supplies."

"So, the two of you are pretty good friends," Sam said, inwardly laughing at the nervousness that she seemed to have over this subject. She was pretty happy go lucky and didn't worry too much. He was really wondering why this guy flustered her foundation like that. Mercedes was thinking about the previous day when Puck called her and reminded her to meet him for lunch…

_ She made her way to the table, and was greeted by Puck's embrace. They both sat at their table and Kissy posted herself beneath it, near Mercedes' ankles. Mercedes was the first to talk, "I'm spry that I'm running late. I was trying to head up another project and it's really not going as smoothly as I would like it to."_

_But, Puck broke into her generic explanation to ask, "What are you doing with this guy?" She sighed and he told her, "Of course, Quinn called me the moment that you told her about your decision, and I tried to wait until lunch to talk to you about it, but then she called again to tell me that you'd run off with the guy…"_

"_We went to the Magic Mirror!" She defended herself._

"_This is dangerous, Mercedes. It's reckless. It's probably the most unsafe thing that you've done in a long time."_

"_Since helping you, yes," she jabbed back. Puckerman shut his eyes and sighed. She heard the sigh, but couldn't see his hands shaking or his face growing red as he tried to center himself. She broke the silence, "Why is his issue any different than any of yours?"_

"_His issue kills people, Mercy."_

"_Puck, had you been in a car in the condition that you got into cars many nights, in the wrong place at the right time, YOUR issue might have killed someone too!"_

"_It would have been accidental. I googled this dude!" He pulled some papers out of his coat pocket and started reading, "Evans seemed oblivious to the nature of the seriousness of the trial and sometimes entertained by the reactions of people in the courtroom." He skipped to another highlighted part and said, "Sixteen year old Evans stated, 'I didn't kill anybody, so, no I don't feel bad about what happened. I feel bad that I have to be in court every day, like this. I'm sixteen. There are other things I want to do with my time."_

"_Puck," she tried to get him to stop._

"_Sixteen year old Sam Evans found guilty of accessory to murder, appears to be wearing a smirk as he shakes his head in disbelief and promises that he'll be fine. Quote: I'll have brotherhood inside and my lawyer says that he'll work on my appeals, so – I'm not really worried about that jury. They were clearly biased n…" Puck whispered, "He actually said 'niggerlovers' to the press! Right after being convicted of a very serious crime against black people and in the same conversation as claiming that he'd get off for it."_

_Mercedes' eyes welled with tears. "Puck, the fact that you think that I didn't do proper research myself is more hurtful than the facts about the person that I have already made a commitment to help. What is it that you guys think that I do all day? Skip through the damned meadows and walk on sunshine? Being BLIND does not make me a foolish, incompetent human being. I have all of my other faculties, INCLUDING some damned sense. I spoke to his parole officer this morning, while he was in the shower. She gave me his full background and review AND I googled and checked public records, as well as one of the local white supremacist organizations official website. So don't treat me like poor Mercy who gets screwed over all of the time because her poor little eyes don't work. I get screwed over because I care too much, but I always know exactly what I'm getting into and exactly what I'm doing."_

"_Mercedes…"_

"_Everyone insisted that I not help you, too, Puck. He's not himself when he's drunk. He's been arrested for beating people up when he's like that! What if he hits you? What if he kills you? What if he steals from you? But, I knew when I found you, even though I could see the blood, I could feel it on your face and felt the scratches and bumps and I don't know how to describe ANY of that, but I understand that a guy that stumbles along too drunk to remember how he got beat up is probably not somebody to take in. Yet, I DID! I gave you a chance and it worked out. Isn't it hypocritical of you to try to deny someone else?" Her nostrils were flared and her eyes were widened._

_Puck reached out and stroked her hand. "I want you to help him. I do. I just don't want you to get hurt doing it. Why not put him up at Emma's?"_

"_Emma doesn't have room, right now. Once again, you guys think I'm Queen of the Damned__** Simple**_. _I have checked with my homeless shelter contacts and I have jumped through loops to try to get him in somewhere. Goddamn!" She jerked her hand from his hold and fumed. "We have to come by the center tomorrow, promise me that you aren't going to go into get every issue you have with the Aryan brotherhood off of your chest mode."_

"_I didn't realize that I had such a mode," Puck said._

"_Promise, Man," she repeated._

"_I promise," he told her. Besides, if he tried to fight her on this, her stubborn ass would just try harder. He would see Sam Evans, and he was going to study that mf-er like it's the Geography test that he's got to pass to graduate! Nobody was going to hurt Mercedes Jones, ever again. Not while Puck was alive._

Sam and Mercedes remained in silence for a time. She led him to the basement, and the two of them loaded the van with all of the donation boxes. Apparently, her shop was a donation box, among everything else. Sam had gotten a list from Quinn… Miss Fabray… of all of the stops and appointments that Mercedes had for the day. Among them were the Salvation Army, Samaritan's Purse, and a butt load of local places, homes etc that he had never heard of and did not even realize were in the city. "Why do you do these things?" He asked.

"What things?" she wondered, in a small voice.

"Collect shoes, clothes, toys and things for homeless people, battered women, and underprivileged children," He held out his hands obviously, "Take in known criminals and give them food and employment…"

"Are _you_ going to do it?" She asked, with a slight jump of her eyebrow and a little sass, as she climbed into the passenger's seat of the van.

"I wasn't planning on…" he stopped and mused, "Because you think that someone has to."

"Because _someone_ has to," she corrected him. "For things to go right in the world, someone has to be bold enough to decide they're willing to make a sacrifice for someone else. Hell, my ancestors fought for freedom so that I can be a blind, black woman who has her own business. Even though I can't tell you the physical difference between my skin and yours, I'm still grateful knowing that someone stuck their necks out for me. So, I stick my neck out for others, even if it kills me…" She said, distantly.

He didn't know if that was in reference to him or not, but it seemed like something else. Sam made his way to the driver's seat and got in, as well. "I can understand why your friends are so protective of you," he told her. He could. He had only known her for a little over a full day and he was ready to protect her, his damned self, if he had to. But, he knew that he owed her. Unless she was setting him up for some great, grand catastrophe (which had not been ruled out, in the back of his mind), then she was truly worthy of being called a saint.

"They're protective of me because I'm _blind_," she said with a hint of offense. "If I had the same personality and possessions and I could see, and you walked into my life and I tried to help you, do you think that they would be doing all of this?"

"You're strong and very capable of taking care of yourself. It took me less than a day to see that. I'm positive that they realize it." She shrugged her shoulders and turned on some music. He watched her twiddle with her fingers, nervously. So, she had insecurities, after all. He smiled softly, and reached over to touch her hand. She took the hand that reached for hers and began to look at it, with her own hands, making some type of an assessment. Somewhere inside of him, he hoped it was a good one.

Sam and Mercedes walked into a building, with Kissy growing evermore excited. When they came into the center of the open wide room, a slew of children rushed over to them and began to pet and hug the dog and Mercedes. Sam saw Quinn's… whatever he was, holding a basketball under his arm, talking to another guy with crazy tarantula legs coming from his head. Both of the adults made their way over to Mercedes and greeted her in love. "Guys, this is my new friend, Sam."

Tarantula head smiled and held out his hand to shake, "Congratulations on turning over a new leaf, Man. I don't know if anyone's told you that, yet. Just want you to know, God's smiling upon you."

"Th – anks," Sam answered, confused.

The other male reached out and shook his hand, as well, "I'm Noah Puckerman. They call me Puck. I'm an event coordinator here, and this is Joe Hart – he's our community center minister. These are the kids," he said and held his hand out to cover the group.

Sam looked at the children and for the first time noticed that all of them were maimed or deformed in some way. He tried not to cringe, because that would be offensive and hurt the kids' feelings. Puck went on to say, "Mercedes volunteers as a voice coach and teaches piano. Joe teaches the guitar and Bible lessons. I teach sports and arrange activities. You want to find something rewarding to do with your life? Volunteering is a good way to show you how to be a proper man."

Sam turned to see Mercedes seated on the floor with several children on her lap and crowded around her, talking. He could imagine her being one of those people that went on overseas missions and bonded with underprivileged people in third world countries. She truly had a glow about her, all the time. For a moment, he envied the fact that she couldn't see, because it gave her a chance to know people for who they were and not feel enslaved to stereotypes and misconceptions… Puck leaned into Sam's eyesight and caught his attention, again. Sam shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't really have any skills."

"Generally, people have skills disguised as hobbies and missions disguised as passions." Joe asked, politely. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Sing. I do play guitar, too. I like dancing, a little bit. I enjoy drawing and doing impressions…"

"You do impressions?" Joe asked, while Puck was asking, "You draw?"

"Yes," he said, to both of them.

"You could help with our arts program," Joe said, happily and looked to Puck for further encouragement.

"Or entertain the kids sometime," Puck said.

"Maybe. I haven't really found any footing yet," he said, but he was grateful for some decency from the guys. They weren't nearly as disapproving as the ladies and Kurt. However, they had not seen even a trace of his tattoos, either. Sam noticed that both of the men had necklaces, and had assumed that both were crosses. Joe's was a cross. Puck's was actually a Star of David. Sam unintentionally stared at it, once he noticed it. He frowned at the sick feeling that his brain had associated with it. He changed the subject, to ask about other community efforts.

After a moment, Puck said, "Joe, when Becky comes to give the kids snacks, take Sam on the tour and introduce him to Artie." Puck asked Mercedes to come talk to him and took her hand and escorted her into an office. Sam watched the two of them and looked at Joe. Joe gave him a bashful smile, which seemed to indicate that he really didn't want to get involved. A woman with Down syndrome came carting a rolling tray with snacks on it into the gym and Joe waved Sam over for the tour of the place.

"So, that's him," Puck said.

"Yep – that's the guy," she said and toyed with the drawstring on her pants.

"He is a couple of heads taller than you and muscular. He's worked out for a while – probably while on the inside and not only is he a killer, but probably also a really good fighter, because he managed to go into prison as an adult at sixteen and come out in one piece. You need to try putting him up at Emma's."

"She's got no openings, I told you!" Mercedes said.

He can stay here," Puck said. "I'd much rather that than have to worry about you every night."

"You were there last night. There is no way that he can get to me," she said.

"You don't exactly just stay put in your apartment all night. You go for walks at three in the morning if you have a song in your head that you need to find a place to sing it out. You play in the rain if there is a Midnight thunderstorm…" She giggled and he fought off a chuckle himself, "Your quirks are part of the reason we love you so much. It'd kill us if something happened to you, especially me. You gave me a new life. I mean, you helped me to recover from being a no good drunk kid with an absent father. I owe you my life, for nights of vomiting all over your shop and calling you from the bridge, threatening to jump…" She simply tapped her foot anxiously. Puck continued, "I'm sorry about everything that I did wrong, but even though I wasn't ready or right for somebody like you – I still love you and I can't stand the thought of something happening to you."

"Everybody keeps saying that like ex-cons are just beyond reformation!" She snapped and balled her fists up. "Puck, if I judged you about things that you've done in your past, we wouldn't be having this conversation!" He rubbed her arms and she calmed down, a little bit. "You are one of the very few people that know about my dad," she told him, in the quietest audible voice that she had. "When he got out of prison, he couldn't find any work, Mama didn't let him come home, and he became a homeless drunk that ultimately ended up getting killed in a burning abandoned house." She reached out and touched his face, "My daddy _wanted _to change. He wanted to have a life with me and Mama and be a better man. But, no one would step up and let him change. Do you know how unfair it is for all of us to want other people to accept our flaws, but not to be ready to accept the flaws of others?"

"I'm not saying don't give him a chance. I'm saying let him sleep here. We have plenty of room." He pulled her close and squeezed her tightly.

"Okay. That makes sense," she said. "And thank you for not treating him like a plague. I appreciate that, especially since I know that you didn't do that for him."

"Sure didn't and if he would've looked at my Star of David the way he did again, all bets were about to be off," he laughed and released her. She reached out for his pendant and traced it with her fingers. Puck leaned close to her and planted a kiss on the side of her face, with Sam watching them through the window, from across the gym. Mercedes patted Puck's chest twice and went to have a seat. Now, she and Puck could talk, like the friends that they were, again.

Joe knocked on the office door when he and Sam returned from the tour. Puck helped her to get out and when she had Kissy in her clutches again, Puck invited Sam to a guys' night out. Sam could use one of those.

Puck, Joe and Artie picked up Sam from the shop when it closed at 7:00, and he had his duffel bag and the clothes that Kurt gave him with him, as he would be staying in the community center, for everyone's comfort. The four of them went out for dinner at a sports bar with lots of games. Sam was not even aware that such places existed! This may very well be his new favorite place, when he accumulated some money. He would have liked to enjoy somewhere like this with his younger siblings. Maybe someday, he could.

He was being served by a rather vocal Artie in ping pong… which amazed him, because Artie was in a damned wheelchair! But, it was all in good fun, and Sam was enjoying himself – with this group of friendly, non-Aryan guys. He couldn't remember the last time that he had fun that wasn't fueled by hatred or drinking and/or drugs, or fast women. In speaking on women, he saw one across the room and she looked like she might have been looking at him. She was small and cute, with honey blond hair and fashionable clothes.

She was with a light skinned, very attractive black girl and a nice looking, bubbly brunette with blue eyes and all three of them seemed interested in what was going on in his direction. Puck asked, "Which one are you looking at, the blonde or the brunette?"

"I was kind of just bouncing around," Sam admitted. "They're all really good looking," he said.

"Even Giselle?" Puck asked, "The black chick?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"You know those women?" Sam asked, ignoring the question.

"I know the black one. She used to dance at a club that I used to frequent when I was drinking… Might… have, maybe had a go or two with her." Sam looked impressed. She was gorgeous. She had the body for stripping. "She actually does like real dancing now – on a stage and stuff. Pretty cool."

"She's really attractive," Sam said, "But, I think that the blond one is into me."

"I knew you'd pick the blond," Puck said.

"She saw me first, and I think she may even be a red head. It's kind of hard to tell is this lighting." Sam insisted. "I'm not picking her because she's the blond one, although historically, I am attracted to blondes. Quinn is amazing…" Sam winced a bit and looked at Puck with a side eye glance, checking his status.

"Quinn is…" he sighed and said, "A complicated person." He nodded once and took a sip of his soda. "But, all of us have our complications, you and I included. She is a beautiful woman."

"You two aren't together, are you?" Sam asked.

"We never were," Puck said, with a shrug. "We had sex one time, on a weak night, on both our parts and tahdah! Beth. Trust me; Beth is the best thing that ever happened to me. It's just that whole thing with Quinn opened up a lot of problems that are never gonna go away. We are friends for the sake of our kid. I took one look at my baby girl and knew that I would never be a failure again, or I was going to die trying not to be. "

Sam nodded his head and said, "I used to feel like that about my little brother and sister, but after I got locked up, I decided that it was best that I just stay the hell away from them. I didn't want to have them try to love me from on the other side of glass windows. They're sixteen now. I don't know what kind of lives they live, what kind of kids they ended up becoming. I care, but I'm too scared to check. What if I ruined them? What if things happened that they needed me to protect them from and I was locked up because I was so stupid?"

"Then, as a part of your debt to society, or God, or yourself, or whoever it is that you're trying to change for, you owe it to them to own up to what you did and face them," Puck said with a shrug. "Won't be easy, but – most things worth anything are not easy. I learned that from Mercedes."

Now, Sam looked at him and asked, "Okay, so what's up with you and _her?_" Puck's facial expression grew solemn, but he avoided the question by suggesting that they buy the ladies across the way some drinks.

"Noah Puckerman!" Giselle called as she and her party finally made it over.

"Hey! What's up?" He asked.

"Just out with a few friends. Harmony is one of my costars in a recent production," she pointed to the brunette, "and Sugar is one of our physical trainers," she pointed to the blonde.

Sam asked, "Your name is Sugar, or is that what they call you?"

"My name is Sugar, and that's what they call me," she said, in a high pitch voice that Sam didn't particularly like, but with the desire in her eyes, he could overlook her voice. The two of them talked for a little while longer before Sugar told her friends that she had to leave for a moment and would be back. She took Sam's hand and suggested, "Let me show you something." Puck chuckled as she led the guy out of the building.

"What's the story with your friend?" Giselle asked.

"He's recently out of prison. Hasn't gotten laid in seven years," Puck said.

Giselle shook her head and covered her heart, "I don't know who to feel worse for, him or Sugar." She laughed a little, and then asked, "What was he in for?"

Puck halted. He knew what Sam had been locked up for, but it just occurred to him that being with Sam might put him in a position for other people to identify him with a goddamned Nazi… "You'll have to ask him about that one," he said, casually. "I try to stay out of the heavy issues."

Mercedes went walking with Kissy and Cluster. The three of them made their way to the community center. It was a little bit late, but she figured this was important enough, and none of the effin guys were answering their phones! She tried to buss into the place and there was no answer. She wondered just how long they were planning on staying out. When the bus arrived, she had been sitting outside listening to a book on her mp3 player for well over an hour. "Mercedes, what are you doing out here?" Puck asked.

"Is Sam with you?" She asked.

"Yes, but Cedes – this is dangerous, you can't just…"

"Sam, your parole officer called the shop tonight looking for you and said that you need to check in with her." She held her phone out in front of her and said, "I saved the number in my phone." He quickly rushed to retrieve it from her hands and when he did, she mused, "You smell like a woman's entire vagina!" She laughed and told him, "Congratulations. I'm told that seven years is a long time without that kind of thing."

He fumbled with the cell phone, trying to figure out how this one worked. It was fancier than any of the phones from before he went away, and he was a little confused. "You're told? You've never had any dry spells to be able to deduce that?" He finally saw the name, in the contacts: Sue Sylvester… now how to call her back?

"Mercedes is a virgin," a slightly drunken Artie commented. Sam let go of the phone and fumbled with it before luckily catching it. "I've tried to get it. Shane tried to get it. Puck tried to get it – came close, but alas, the honey pot has not been wedged open."

"Artie!" Puck snapped, then looked at Joe, "You're taking him home, right? I've gotta get Cedes back to the shop."

"Of course," Joe said and began to push his buddy's chair. He pointed at Sam and said, "You, be at our next community center volunteers' meeting. Enjoyed your company, tonight."

Sam smiled and said, "Thanks man and of course. Will do. Will do." He sighed and said, "I can't figure this phone out."

He handed it to a still laughing Mercedes, and she wiped her fingers across the screen and spoke into it. "Dial Sue Sylvester." She handed it to him and said, "Voila!" He held the phone to his ear and watched as Mercedes and Puck walked a little further away and began to talk. The woman answered the phone and she was not happy about him calling at this time of night, but they set up a meeting for the next day. He sighed and tried to figure out how to hang up. He just shrugged his shoulders and held on to the phone.

"All done!" He called out. A laughing Puck and Mercedes came over to him and he handed her the phone.

Puck said, "I can let you in before…"

"I'll ride," Sam said with a wave.

Mercedes laughed more and said, "Actually, Sam – you're a little dank, Sir. Maybe you ought to hit the shower and I'll expect you tomorrow morning at the shop at 9:00. Puck nodded and unlocked the building for him then, locked it back once he was inside. Sam watched Puck help her into the vehicle and felt a hint of jealousy. That was weird. He shook it off and made his way to where Joe had shown him the shower room was, carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder.


	5. The Realization

**The Realization  
**

Mercedes ran her fingers across her different boxes in the top of her closest, feeling the texture of each as indicators to what was inside. She grabbed two different boxes, and pulled them down. She reached inside, feeling different containers and objects and was able to make herself up and style and pin up her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower after her morning jog with Quinn, and now was preparing to open the store in a couple of hours.

Music was playing in her apartment and she danced around the place as she styled her hair. Her friends insisted that this was impressive, but that was because they still simply did not and could not understand that not everything took eyesight! She, in fact was much better with her hands than any of them, because she had to depend more on her skills than her sight as she completed something. She was singing, "They say watch what you ask for, 'cause you might receive, but if you ask me tomorrow, I'll say the same thing – I am ready for love. Would you please lend me your ear? I promise I won't complain. I just need you to acknowledge I am here…"

As she stepped onto the elevator with Kissy, she sung to herself, "Do I ever cross your mind, anytime? Do you ever wake up reaching out for me? Do I ever cross your mind, anytime? I miss you. I miss you…" The elevator door opened and Quinn started at her.

"Mercedes!" She said. Mercedes jumped now too, and then laughed.

"I didn't expect you to be back so soon," Mercedes admitted.

"Were you singing to yourself?" Quinn asked giving her a knowing smile. Mercedes simply headed for the bar and sat down. Quinn dragged the box that she had been pushing across the floor to the counter and said, "I sure miss Rachel. Never thought that I would EVER say that, but I do. She was a kiss up, very annoying and extremely talkative, but she got the job done and she did it well. Are you going to hire a real assistant, or what?"

"Actually, Becky said that she might be interested in the job," Mercedes commented. "Though, I think that I really like Lauren Zizes for it. She used to be Tina's assistant manager at Magic Mirror, remember? She's interested in the job. She helped to dress me for three years, so she knows my style and I think we could trust her with a key – Tina could."

"Hire her, immediately! She's got the strength of five guys. We could use that kind of muscle around here. Also, I am looking for an official cashier. Running back and forth to the floor and the register is getting old. Santana and I went over the finances and we have enough in budget to hire a cashier, someone to man the upstairs AND a proper assistant to you. I'll take care of the applications and interviews… you hire Lauren Zizes, today!"

"Yes, Mother!" Mercedes said as she opened a book and began to read. "Keep Becky in mind."

When Mercedes hired Lauren on, it significantly reduced the amount of time that Sam saw her throughout the day. Lauren came in ultra early, fed Clusterfrak, began the morning coffee, and went up the elevator to do whatever Mercedes had her to do up there. By the time she came back down, Sam would have awoken to the smell of coffee and began his morning routine of prayer and exercise, before getting dressed and taking Cluster for a walk and dog-sitting he and Kissy while watching Quinn and Mercedes, mostly Mercedes jog.

As soon as Mercedes reentered the shop, Lauren would always come to Mercedes and escort her to the elevator while reading her all of her emails and going over any letter mail that she might have received. They would disappear up for a while. In that time, Quinn would come in and open the cash registers and power up the computers. Sam reported to her for his assignments and went off to do them.

By the time the shop opened, Mercedes would be relaxing and reading, if the place was slow, or up and interacting if the place was busy. Lauren would make any calls and send out any emails that needed to be addressed. If Mercedes had any appointments or thing that she wanted to go do, Lauren was her escort and ride. By lunch, Lauren was either off for the day, or she left and did not come back until several hours later. During that time, if Sam was lucky, he might have a chance to spend time around Mercedes.

"Mercedes!" he called as she came out of the building after it was closed for lunch and she jumped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's lunch time. The building is closed for lunch," he told her. I usually just hang around here until Miss Fabray opens up again. She had both of the dogs with her.

"You want to join me, today?" She asked him.

"I don't want to intrude," he said, even though he was already getting up from the pavement.

"It's not a bother, Sam. I'm going to head to the pond near the park and listen to James Earl Jones read the Bible," she said with a shrug.

"Really? I can do a James Earl Jones impression," he said, with excitement. She laughed at the thought of it. "No really!" He told her as he took Cluster's leash from her. "I woke up this morning and decided to swallow the sun." Now, she roared in laughter.

"Sam Evans, I think that there might be something wrong with you. Why would you say _that, _of all the things to say? It was alright, though. I mean – my hearing is very sharp, so you didn't sound like him to me, but I guess that I could maybe get someone with normal hearing thinking so." She smiled brightly as she insulted him and he didn't even feel bad about it.

Instead, he said, "Guess who this is: Two mice fall into a bucket of cream…" Mercedes snorted and laughed loudly, but did not make a guess, because Sam quickly said, "It's Christopher Walken." He held his hands out and she shook her head. Kissy led her around a puddle and for a moment, Sam thought that she was moving from him, until he stepped in it. Which made her laugh again. "Maybe _I_ need the dog," he suggested. She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

Sam had slept at the community center for two nights, and neither felt as peaceful as things had felt in the backroom of Pieces of Mercedes, and in speaking of Mercedes… he couldn't understand why he was still attracted to her. For instance, earlier, she tripped over a piece of candy that one of the customer's kids dropped on the floor and she was going to crash to the floor. Sam and Lauren both rushed to try to catch her, but she hit the ground one knee after another and tucked herself. When they reached her, she jumped up and said, "Did you see it? I hope all of you were paying attention. In the event that you are involved in a roller derby and you should fall, that is a proper technique for minimal bodily damage." She said it with a serious face and did not even flinch or wince.

Lauren fought off a laugh, but Mercedes had to laugh herself and say, "Seriously, could someone please see to whatever that was. Let's be grateful that it was me and not a patron." She clapped her hands twice and kept walking, like it didn't even happen. That seemed to be her entire life philosophy – fall, hard or soft – get the hell up and keep moving. It was one of the hottest things that Sam had ever seen. He smiled at the image of her walking away, with her head lifted, not even worried about who might have seen her and not even the least bit embarrassed that her sizable body connected with that floor. Sam glanced up and caught Quinn looking at him. He smiled at her and continued his work.

Santana called out, "Guppie Lips! We have a delivery truck up the road. Get to the basement and let them inside."

Sam nodded and Lauren tossed him her keys and told him, "I'll meet you down there in a tick!" She was cleaning up the crushed candy and making sure no trace of liquid was left there. By the time she and Sam finished accepting the delivery, Sam rushed back inside to see if he could catch Mercedes and "intrude" upon her lunch again.

Santana's girlfriend, Brittany and Quinn's daughter, Beth were seated at the bar, doing hand slap games. Brittany dropped her hands and said, "Beth, this is kinda hard. There are like a lot of words in this thing. You didn't tell me that we you said you'd teach me…" Sam's eyes widened, as they generally did when Brittany spoke.

"Miss Fabray, is there anything that you need me to do?" He asked. She shook her head and joined the girls at the bar. Santana was heading that way, too. "Have you seen Mercedes?" He asked.

Santana said, "She's upstairs having lunch with Puck," then rushed to the table to hug and kiss Brittany and join them for lunch. Sam stood there for a moment, then went to sit on the stairs. Sunshine, the new upstairs rep came down and asked him to move. He rocked to the side and she nervously crossed over him and made a dash for it.

Lauren saw Sam on the stairs and asked, "You gonna eat, Evans?" He shrugged and waved a hand. "I'll treat you, if you need anything." He shook his head and leaned back against the stairs. Lauren watched him for a moment, then asked, "Okay. Did Becky already leave?"

Quinn answered, "She said that she'll meet you."

Lauren said, "Well, I shall see all of you tomorrow. This is my early day. Farewell, ladies and Evans." She left and locked the door behind her.

Quinn looked at Sam and told Beth, "Give this to Mr. Evans, Honey." She handed her a cup of Chinese food and a pair of chopsticks.

Beth gladly went over to the man and said, "Mr. Evans – my mom gave you some food." Sam smiled at the girl and accepted the cup. She put her hands together and waited for something.

"Thank you," Sam said, politely.

"You're welcome," she told him… Moments later she asked, "Why is your hair like that?" Sam heard snickering from the ladies at the table, except Quinn. She was watching him carefully around her child and seemed nervous.

That made Sam chuckle. He answered Beth, "Does it look silly?"

"It looks funny," she admitted. He smiled at her. She was adorable. She looked more like Puck, but he could see hints of Quinn.

"Beth, that isn't nice. Come talk to Aunt Brittany," Quinn said, still looking nervous about Sam being around her child. Beth rushed away from him and went to sit on Brittany's lap. Quinn avoided looking at Sam again. He struggled with the chopsticks, then just started pouring the food into his mouth.

He heard Mercedes' laugh and perked up, unintentionally. She came off of the elevator with Puck. He was holding a guitar and she had her purse on her arm. She announced, "I'm going to be at the community center! Sam, make sure that the dogs are walked for the afternoon. Lauren's off."

"Yes, Miss Jones," Sam said, coming down from the stairs. He shook Puck's hand and asked, "What's going on at the center?"

Puck simply said, "It's Saturday. None of the kids are in school, so we try to have stuff going on all day."

Mercedes cheerily said, "We're going to do songs for them." She had her hand holding on to Puck's sweater, and Sam's eyes were trained on the interaction. Puck noticed, right away and raised his eyebrows at Sam. He turned and Mercedes blindly followed him, holding on to his clothes. Obviously, she wasn't taking Kissy. Puck picked Beth up and the three left. Quinn got up and threw her stuff in the trash, then headed for the bathroom. Sam watched Mercedes get into Puck's truck and made a decision. He followed Quinn into the room, and shut the door.

"Mr. Evans!" She said, but he came crashing onto her with a kiss. For a brief moment, she returned it, then she shoved him away and told him, "Sam!" She held up a hand to keep him away. "If you _ever _do anything like that again, I will have Miss Jones throw you out on the street and I will press charges on you."

"Are you telling me that this isn't mutual? Are you saying that you're not attracted to me, that you don't want me?" He asked, his eyes seducing her to the core.

She took a deep breath and said, "What I am saying is that I am not interested in having sex or even making out in a bathroom because you want to get some things out of your system!" She began to storm out and he caught her arm, which earned him a slap.

"I just wanted to apologize!" He said.

"You apologize with words! Don't ever touch me, again!" She said and hit the door on the way out. Quinn passed by her friends and went out of the front door. Santana watched curiously and noted that she didn't bother to lock the door. Sam came out of the bathroom and he left, as well.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and Brittany said, "Why does drama always seem to be around whenever Quinn is there?"

"Because drama is always around when Quinn is there," Santana said.

Sam took the company van, because Mercedes had given him permission to do so, if needed. He found himself headed to the community center. Mercedes and Puck were standing in the back of the room, the kids were sitting on the floor and Joe and Artie were doing some kind of comedy routine. Sam waited. Why was he here? He leaned on the inside of the doorway and watched Mercedes with Puck. The two of them looked chummy – but for all he knew, they were always like that. Puck had never answered him when he asked about their relationship, but it was obvious that there was something between them. Something different from whatever it was that he had going on with Quinn (which was now nothing and he probably was about to get canned for sexual harassment). Why the hell did he do that?

Maybe he thought that Puck and Mercedes' closeness would bother Quinn and she would be receptive to his advances… but Quinn didn't seem to give a good goddamned about Mercedes being with Puck (if that was the case), and she even seemed like she would support them if they were. Ugh! That was frustrating! Then, it occurred to him, the only person bothered by Puck and Mercedes was HIM. He was being territorial. That was ridiculous, because of a number of reasons. Sam finally came into view and came up to them, "Miss Jones, I have to tell you something."

She squinted and tilted her head, as she processed the voice, "Sam? What's up?" Her face was worried, "Did something happen at the shop?"

"Yes, I kissed Miss Fabray ," he said and distorted his face, waiting on the response.

Puck smiled, slightly and said, "Good for you, Man." He patted him on the shoulder and said, "I knew it would happen sooner or later." Mercedes just smiled, kind of oddly. Sam couldn't read her face.

"She didn't like me kissing her and threatened to have me arrested," he finished.

Puck swallowed hard then said, "Bummer. She won't. I'll talk to her." He stepped out and went to call Quinn.

Sam watched Mercedes, staring straight ahead. "Mercedes, what are you thinking about?"

"I understand that you need to have some release and a one night stand quickie in the parking lot is not going to relieve seven years, but please, don't bring that kind of stuff into my net, Sam. Quinn has a history. Unless she has given you a green light, leave her alone."

"I thought that she had."

"What did she say to make you think that?" Mercedes wondered. All she ever heard was Quinn being short with him.

"It was how she looks at me," he said and she frowned, pursed her lips, sighed… That was a foreign language to her. "I won't make that mistake again. I just wanted to confess. I wanted to be the one to tell you what I did wrong." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and shook her head, but decided that he should not return to the shop. He was already at the community center, so, there he could stay.

Quinn was sitting on Mercedes' couch, crying when she returned home. "Q?" She called, knowing the voice, right away, even in sobs. Quinn rushed to Mercedes and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Quinn. I'm here and I love you, and I'll never leave you alone." She laid on the couch and Quinn rested her head on her friend's chest and cried loudly. "If you say so, right now, Quinn Fabray – I will send that man away and you never have to look at him again. I gave him a chance and him assailing you like that…"

"No. I just needed a hug and some comfort. I haven't been held in a long time," Quinn said. She sat up and looked at her friend, "Do you like him?"

"Do I like Sam?" Mercedes confirmed. "Sometimes. He can be obnoxious and small minded, but he has another side, too."

"The flirty bad boy," Quinn said.

"I was gonna say the adorable nerd," Mercedes answered, honestly.

"So he is multi-layered." Quinn said and laid down on Mercedes again. "So, is there something there, with you two? I mean… if I was interested in him, I wouldn't be steeping on your toes again, would I? I couldn't handle doing something like that to you, again."

"We can both agree this is completely different," Mercedes said. "I barely know Sam and to be honest, with the stock that you sighted people put into looks, it sounds like to me that it would be pretty much impossible for two people like us to ever work towards what I had with Puck. I remember people having things to say about Puck and I, and he's Jewish and according to you all, has a dark tone skin."

"He has a dark skin for a white person," Quinn said."

"And Sam?" Mercedes asked.

"One of the palest things I've ever seen," Quinn replied.

"Do _you _like him, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn said, "He is gorgeous, Mercedes. If he had shorter hair and you couldn't see his scar, and was clear of the tattoos – he'd been in trouble with a lot of ladies, Cedes."

"Well, then – you should go for it," Mercedes told her.

"I can't. Mercedes, Sam probably really wants to have sex with me, but there's just something about the way that he looks at you and how he behaves towards you." She laughed a few tears out and said, "Though, I don't even think that he's realized it yet."

"You know what I could use? Crème brulee cheesecake bars and vanilla cream lattees," Mercedes suggested. Quinn leaped up and pulled her friend up, as well, to pull her into a hug. Then, she took her hand and they made their way to "their place" – the all night coffee shop.

Sam slept a third night at the community center, though he did not really sleep, at all. He was thinking about kissing Quinn and how sick he felt afterwards. It had not been pleasant and the way that she responded very nearly put him off of women, period. But, Mercedes was still on his mind and he had no way of leaving the center to go out and find anything to occupy him. Instead, he thought that maybe he could shoot some hoops and burn off some steam. Then, he tried going for a swim in the pool. Then, he tried playing tennis with the wall. By the time he took a cold shower and went to lay down, his body was tired, but his mind was still all over the place.

The fourth morning that Sam got up at the community center, he prayed, first, got up and exercised, went for a shower and got dressed, then he remembered that Puck told him that the owner of the place would be back in town today. Puck had mentioned him to the guy, but had left out details. He said that the guy was black and he didn't really want to go into all of it, but he was hoping that if he could meet Sam and Sam could make an impression, first – they could eventually get to the details, if needed.

Sam gathered his backpack and was going to head for work, when he heard a voice say, "Sam Evans?" He turned around and was looking a tall, burly black man. He recognized him, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Shane Tinsley rushed right at him…


	6. The Reckoning

**The Reckoning**

Mercedes wore red and gold to church that morning. She was radiant in it and came into the church, ready to praise the Lord. The shop was closed on Sundays, but she would be having friends over, as she typically did. This would be Sam's first Sunday with the group and she hoped that it would be alright. After she and Quinn had coffee and treats, Quinn brought her home, but she couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about what Quinn said about the way that Sam looked at her. It reminded her of what Sam had said about the way that Quinn looked at him. If the manner in which someone looked at someone so heavily influenced connections, she would never find anyone.  
No wonder she had spent most of her post pubescent life being a boyfriend and husband trainer… She would take these seemingly hopeless guys that sighted girls just didn't want at all, help to build them up and change their lives, help them to become functional members of society and confident members of the male sex… and pass them along , so that they could find the sighted girl of their image filled dreams.

Artie was precious, no doubt. He still was one of very few people who could make her smile or laugh, no matter how she felt; but he had this complex where he wanted to connect with someone who could look past his wheelchair (not someone who simply couldn't see it)… Personally, she thought that he had an inferiority complex and just didn't want anyone who had a disability of her own. Shane had been her best friend and they matched together very well, because opposites attract, but they fell apart because oil and water doesn't mix and if that fool would have given her another 2nd grade science analogy to describe their relationship… Puck had been the last damned straw.

Since the infamous fall from grace that landed he and Quinn with a beautiful now five year old that Mercedes simply adored, the woman was done with getting involved with people. She still took people in and cared for them, nurtured them and all of the above, but she did it in Christian love and as a friend… now Sam Evans was in her midst. He had only been around for less than a week and everything felt like it had been stretched out. There was a connection between them and she knew that when she met people, she always connected them to someone else and it brought her closer to them and made her feel more familiar with them (which helped her to help others without much abandon). With Sam, the connection was her father, and to some degree, it had been the same with Puck.

However, with Puck, she had fallen for the guy that he became after she met him and helped him to grow. With Sam, she was interested in the guy that lived inside of the person who went to prison. She was interested, not in the one that begged others to see his change, but the one that walked with her to the pond and did impressions for her. She was interested in that guy who liked comic books and could discuss them with childlike excitement, even though she would never be able to see one. That was who the real Sam Evans was and apparently, he only showed up when she was around. She wanted to dig him up and introduce him to everyone, even though she knew that would mean the world would get to adore him, too. Then, bye-bye, Birdie – because that's how it always was. That was why even though she did like him and enjoyed his company, she would never allow herself to entertain the thought of being with him, or anyone else.

Mercedes sang along with Diana Ross, as she and Quinn idled around the shop waiting for their friends for Sunday gatherings to show up, "Instinctively you give to me the love that I need. I cherish the moments with you. Respectfully, I say to thee, I'm aware that you're cheating, but no one makes me feel like you do…" They both heard the wind chimes of the front door and turned to greet whoever was entering.

Sam came into the shop with an older woman, with short gray hair and a stylish black pantsuit on. She was talking, smoothly and he looked uncomfortable, but was listening to everything that she said. Quinn gasped when she saw Sam. His face was bruised and he looked like he had gotten into a pretty bad fight… and totally lost. The woman called out to Quinn, "Mercedes Jones?" Quinn shook her head and pointed to Mercedes, who simply looked up, but did not turn in that direction. She was facing the door and trying to think of who the voice belonged to, and why Quinn gasped when they entered. The woman approached Mercedes and sat next to her, "Mercedes, I'm Sue Sylvester, we spoke on the phone a few nights ago."

Mercedes turned to shake her hand and kept her eyes lowered, as usual, but brandished her trademark smile. "Hello, Miss Sylvester. How can I help you?"

"My parolee here tells me that he's attempting to live in a community center. When I spoke with you, you told me that he would be living at this address," she said. There was something in the woman's voice, like she doubted the validity of something.

Mercedes nodded, "Oh, yes – initially that was the plan. I couldn't find anywhere to place him and I tried every contact that I have with that type of thing, so I let him stay a night in a room that I sometimes crash in for lunch, until a friend of mine offered to put him up elsewhere." Mercedes was starting to worry. Where was Sam? Had something happened and now she was being questioned? Could a parole officer even legally question somebody?

Sue looked down at her notes and said, "Noah Puckerman? Do you realize that he isn't authorized to allow someone to sleep in the community center?"

Mercedes said, "Oh, I could just call the owner and clear things up." Mercedes reached for her phone, but Sue's next words stopped her.

"I don't think so, Miss Jones. The owner did this to my parolee." She waved her hand towards Sam and Quinn cleared her throat. Sue looked from the busted up Sam to Quinn, to Mercedes looking blankly in her direction and said, "You can't even see him!" She turned on Sam and asked, "Did you explain to this woman the seriousness of taking you in?"

"I tried," he answered, sounding muffled.

Mercedes jumped off of her seat and said, "Sam? What happened?" She knew that type of talking. She had nursed enough battered people and fighters to hear the sound of an attacked mouth speaking. She rushed over and butterfly sensitively grazed his lip, which made him wince and shudder, at the same time - the fact that she would want to check on him, yet so delicately handle him, realizing that he was hurt. "Shane did that to you?" She asked, disbelieving. He backed his head away from her hands. "What did _you _do to _him_?" She asked Sam. Never was she one to judge, but she knew Shane well enough to know that he did not just have it in him to attack anyone maliciously. She had never seen it in all of the years that she had known him, but now, all of a sudden, he does this to someone?

"Nothing, today," he said. "But, I know him, from before." He lowered his head. "I hurt him, years ago when we went to school together. I hurt his leg. I messed up his leg."

Mercedes lip quivered and Quinn covered her mouth with both hands. Mercedes rushed off and shook her head, battling tears. Quinn rushed to check on her. Sue faced Sam and told him, "She doesn't look like she'll be taking you in. Where are you going to stay?"

"I'm gonna take care of it," he said and nodded.

"As soon as you have a place, you contact me and let me know where." She told him, "In the meantime, get your stuff out of my car." They went outside and he got his personals out and sat outside of the building with them.

Mercedes was crying into purple pieces of tissues and Quinn was rubbing her back. She shook her head and said, "I don't really need any comforting. I'm just a little shaken up. I've gotta check on Shane," she said and reached for her phone. "You go check on Sam."

"Go?…" Quinn fumbled over words and shook her head, "Mercedes, what is it that you see in this guy? We just found out that he hurt _Shane_ – sweet and caring Shane that encourages and uplifts everyone! If what we heard is correct, THIS GUY made it so that Shane could not live out his dream of being a football star. Shane lost his scholarship and still walks with a limp! When are you going to STOP just overlooking things?" Quinn practically yelled.

"I overlooked it when you and Puck had sex under my roof. How quickly we forget! You think that what you did to me hurts any less than what someone does to someone physically?" Mercedes was glaring, not necessarily at Quinn, but in her direction and that look was definitely meant for her.

Quinn began to cry, now. Things had been this way between her and Mercedes every since Puck. She couldn't blame Mercedes. She did blame herself, but it hurt every single time this subject came up again. "I have to think about the fact that I hurt you every single day. Every time I look at my daughter, I'm reminded of how she came to be, at the demise of your relationship with Puck and I have wanted nothing but to make it up to you since it happened."

"I never asked you to make it up to me, Quinn, and I don't expect you to. But what I do expect is for you, as a friend that I chose to keep when, if you remember, everyone told me to throw you away, and as someone who works for me… to RESPECT my damned decisions!" Quinn rushed out of the bathroom and Mercedes sighed and called Shane.

Mercedes knew Shane from church and immediately had tried to help him cope with everything. He went to a very deep depression and fits of anger. He had to be institutionalized for a time. He and Mercedes dated for a little while after that, but eventually mutually agreed to break things off. She was too much of a free spirit and he was too much of a "worry-wart." He had this phobia that somebody white was going to do something to hurt her.

And now, after her call, he felt deeply conflicted and agitated about her having Sam Evans of all people, anywhere near her. Sam thought that he would be working that day and when Quinn went to "check on him," he listened to everything that she had to say, then asked her what work he had for the day. So, she just gave him something to do.

Sam was putting together a desk for delivery when he heard Mercedes' cheerful voice saying, "I've ordered delivery from Phatty Cakes for lunch, ladies and gentleman. Everyone's coming over and we're going to have a little session. Where's Sam?"

He couldn't hear the response, but he knew that it would have been 'He's been down in the basement all day.' Soon, he heard her feet and he took a deep swallow. He saw her come down the stairs and start walking and listening, closely. "Sam?"

"Yes, Miss Jones?" He replied.

She sighed and said, "Some friends are coming over and you need to be there."

"Mercedes… about this morning," he started.

"Upstairs in five minutes, please," she said and made her way back up, herself.

Sam came up and saw Puck, Joe, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Quinn, and _Shane._ He froze as Mercedes leaned on Shane's arm, talking, then remembered the advice that Puck gave him and decided to face the guy. "Shane," he said. Puck and Joe, having been the ones to pull Shane off of Sam knew that he was pretty messed up, but all they had seen was blood. Now, they were seeing the full affect of those huge fists pounding into the man's face and he would probably have some permanent damage. Artie had witnessed the event, but was in no position to intervene, because of his chair. Tina momentarily looked downward, however, seemed to quickly remind herself that this guy was the Nazi and Shane was an excellent person. Santana simply looked on as Blaine and Kurt both looked horrified and Kurt felt genuinely bad for the guy. Sam waited as his eyes scanned all of the other pairs on him, then his focus returned to Shane Tinsley.

Shane looked at Sam and grew angry again, but Mercedes grabbed her friend's hand and he was able to calm himself and speak, calmly. "I told myself that if I was ever faced with you, I would simply ask you why you did what you did. That's now how I reacted this morning and because I didn't use my mind, I did something that is beneath me." Mercedes hands were affectionately and supportively stroking Shane's hands, keeping him calm, as he talked. It was distracting Sam from Shane, and he wanted to be prepared, in case Shane attacked again. But, Shane was saying, "So, now that I have your attention, why?" Tears welled in Shane's eyes and he asked, "Why would you take away someone's entire life?"

Sam wished that there wasn't a big audience here, but there was. Santana was watching him eagerly for an answer. He blinked and shook his head, "There is no reason. There's never a reason to lash out at somebody in hatred. I wasn't a reasonable person. I didn't care about you or your dreams, or your life. In fact, I remember hating you because you were going to get a scholarship and go on to do something with yourself, and I was going to be dead or in jail, as every decent teacher in the school system frequently reminded me."

It hurt like hell to admit these things out loud and to have to actually have to answer for things that he did to someone, personally. "And you were dating a white girl, so that enraged me even more, even though I wasn't even attracted to her, didn't really know her and couldn't have cared less about any detail about her."

"You really are the lowest form of bastard," Santana said and got up to leave.

Mercedes' head went in her direction, but she remained next to Shane, still holding his hand.

Sam lowered his head. The lowest form of bastard was exactly what he felt like. Trying to start over felt like opening his chest himself then, letting everyone everywhere take a stab at it. He now cared what his actions did to people. It now bothered him to hurt someone, especially for no reason. Things that he thought he would never be concerned about were the most important things to him. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Shane. Quinn told me today about how you took an old gym and worked your ass off to get people in the community to donate and volunteer and how now you help all these handicapped kids and children with defects and other issues. You were going to be great, no matter what. I'm sorry that I didn't want greatness for you and I'm sorry for what I did. If I could take it back…" He shook his head and looked at Shane, "But, I can't. I can never fix this."

Sam covered his mouth with a fist and shook his head. He was no longer even thinking about Shane and how he crushed his leg with a steel pipe. But he was thinking about that family, and about others that he had come across. Sobs were escaping him and guilt flooded over him. Up until now, he did not know that he might have to actually look a victim in the face and answer for his crime. Shane had been too depressed to try to press charges or anything, at the time. He didn't even discuss the attack until years later, and Sam knew that what he did to Shane wasn't the only time he had gotten away with a hate crime. Oh, God – what if he had to face every last one of those people? He deserved it. All of it. He needed to give them whatever closure he could, if possible.

Shane commented, "I wanted to be a big enough man to look at you and tell you I forgive you. I haven't grown like that. I look at you and I just want to hurt you and injure you. I want to take everything that means anything away from you. That's why everybody's here – to keep me grounded and to hold me accountable. So help me God, all I want to do is make you suffer! Because I suffered losing my scholarship and losing my position and losing the proper usage of my damned leg that you smashed repeatedly, while I was down!" Tears flooded from Shane's eyes and Quinn rushed to hug him tightly. He sniffled and shook his head. "I just wanted to see if I was a big enough man to forgive you. I'll give it more time and come to see you again, in the future." He got up and headed out.  
Quinn's eyes were full of tears as she said, "Shane Tinsley is literally the sweetest man that I have ever known." She glared at Sam, then went to follow Santana upstairs and sat next to her in the stair rail. Santana was crying, herself. Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Mercedes reached a hand out and said, "Sam." He met her hand and they walked into the backroom, with everyone else watching them, silently. She sat down on the bed and said, "I know that probably seemed like a cruel thing to do to you and maybe I should have given you a choice, but…"

"I don't feel that way," he said. "I didn't give him a choice when I destroyed his leg and his life."

"As terrible as what you did was, God took it and used it for good. Shane has affected the lives of so many children like him and other children as well. I don't know that he would have or wouldn't have if he didn't have a handicap of his own, but everything worked out. That's not to say that I think everything everywhere should just be overlooked. I just think that everything happens for a reason, even the crazy mess." She quizzed his hand and said, "The others had to be there. They needed to see whether or not you really want to change."

"You couldn't see their faces. They're more upset with me now than they were. Now, it's personal, because they know that I hurt their friend. And, you… aren't you upset with me?"

"For something that you did years ago and you now feel bad about – no, I'm not. I'm upset that Shane's pain has been rehashed, I'm one of the people who was there for him when it happened, and I know how much it meant to him and how much it still affects him, to this day."

Artie rolled into the stock room and asked, "We still have unofficial group therapy scheduled. So, are you guys going to come eat with us, or…?"

Sam really didn't have an appetite, but he stood up and took Mercedes hand. He needed to reenter with her. He didn't think he could manage it, alone. There were all kinds of containers on the bar and everyone had plates of different items. When Sam reappeared, they all looked at him and Puck announced, "We half way expected you to say that you'd changed and storm out. Since you actually faced Shane and apologized, we're willing to try to accept that you're trying to change."

"It's a split decision," Santana commented. Tina nodded and Quinn just pressed her lips together and refused to even look in his direction.

Artie shrugged and said, "I just figured that the ass whupping you took this morning should have beaten every bit of hate the hell out of you." Joe covered his face with one hand and Tina snickered, reflexively. "Too soon?" Artie wondered.

Mercedes came out of the shop at lunchtime. Sam was leaning against the building, waiting for her. It became an unspoken – had been happening every day that week that when she went to lunch, alone, he simply followed.

**Monday**, he had did so, silently. She knew that he was there. She knew how his walk sounded and a couple of times, he made a little, accidental sound of breath or a grunt from his pain. She went to a coffee shop and sat alone, reading, while he sat at the bar, watching her. When she left, and went back to the shop, she opened the door and simply held it open for him (which let him know that she knew he was there)… he had a feeling that she might, even though she never acknowledged it.

**Tuesday**, she came out with Lauren, Becky and Sunshine. The three of them were laughing about something and when Sam began to head for them, Sunshine quickly scurried away, while Lauren grabbed Becky's arm and told Mercedes, "We'll see you in an hour." Mercedes walked into a barber shop, which perplexed Sam, but he followed her inside.

She called out, "Is Sandy here?"

"Yours truly is here! Surely it's not a time for my munchkins' trims already!" He said, then paused at the sight of Sam, "Or am I to do something with the mess on top of this poor, battered soul's head?"

"Sit down, Sam," Mercedes said.

Sandy asked, "What's your pleasure? A Mohawk could fix it…"

"No!" Mercedes said and shook her head.

"I could shave it all off," He said with a shrug.

Now, it was Sam's turn to object. He didn't think he ever wanted to look in the mirror and see such a thing again, especially not at this point in his life. Sandy picked up a catalog and set it in front of Sam, "I am a genius, but not a miracle worker. Point to a photo, and I'll do it for you." Sandy pushed his glasses up on his nose and began to talk with Mercedes about her dogs and the gift shop. There were some things that he needed ordering, blah blah…

"This one. That looks simple enough. It's short and it doesn't really have hair on the side," Sam said.

"You. Are. So. Simple," Sandy said and shook his head, reaching for his clippers. "Traditional buzz cut, it is… I'll leave a little bit on the tops and we could maybe gel it and tease it just a tad." Sam looked at him confused, but Sandy simply got to work on the cut, without further adieu.

Mercedes ran her hands through the finished product and said, "I like it."

"If you like it, I love it," Sam told her and watched her pay the man, then followed her out of the building. "Are you going to eat?" He asked.

"Oh… are you talking to me? I thought that maybe we had transcended words or something and I missed the memo," she said, with a smile. "What do you want to eat?"

"You know that I don't have any preferences or many frames of reference," he said, then chuckled at the fact that it rhymed, and repeated it in a rap style. She didn't crack a smile, and he became silent… then, she laughed.

"I'm glad that you're getting your sense of humor back. I was beginning to think that it had been a figment of my imagination." She led him to some place that was too well lit for his liking, because he was still bruised all over his face, but he was with her, so, he didn't care too much. She ordered them some focaccia bread, with extra tomatoes and a bowl of dipping owl and herbs. He had never had it before, but enjoyed it. They talked for the rest of lunch and when they returned to the building, she seemed to follow him around on his tasks, still talking to him. Quinn and Santana watched her. Becky and Lauren pretended not to see a thing.

**Wednesday,** she had lunch with the guys, so Sam didn't feel the least bit awkward in going along, even uninvited. When he followed her into the community center van, the rest of them just presumed that she had expected him.

**Thursday, **she had the dogs with her, and passed him Cluster's leash, without knowing that he was already reaching for it when he met her stride. They talked about his face starting to look slightly better, though still discolored and he thanked her for allowing him to come back into the backroom. It was never a problem for her, anyway.

"How is Shane?" Sam asked, when they reached the pond.

"He's better than he was. He'll be alright. I've known him for a while and I know that he'll be okay. He's a strong person." She was feeling around and counting her steps and Sam just watched her until she reached a tree and said, "Ah, there. She reached into her bag and took out a towel that she place on the grass and sat on.

Sam sat next to her and even though he would have liked to talk more to her, he didn't interrupt when she put on her file. He was actually quite pleased… she was playing the book of Acts. Mercedes reached into her bag and said, "I got you something when Lauren and I were on charity run yesterday afternoon." She handed him a book with a black resin cover, with leather inner lining and a cross on the front of it. He opened it and there were blank pages. "The guy at the store said that it could be used for journaling or sketching," she said. "But, I want you to do something for me."

"Anything," he said, with dam eyes focused on her and the book held tightly in his grateful hands.

"I want you to think back to when you can first remember being hateful to somebody, and I want you to begin a list. Write down the name of everyone that you can think of and write down every hateful act that you can remember. Can you do that for me?"

He swallowed. It would be hard, but, "Yes."

"Good. If you write it down, you're more likely to remember. And if you remember, you're more likely to learn from it." She reached into her bag again and handed him a pretty fancy looking fat pen. "The guy at the store said that it could be used for writing and drawing." Now, she began to pull some food out of her tote and hand him different containers.

"Thank you, again, Mercedes." She smiled at him and handed him a bottled water.


	7. The Rumors

_A/N: Sometimes, I confuse people. A lot of time had not passed in the last chapters, at all. In fact, since Sam came to the store, by the end of the last chapter, he had only been in Mercedes' life now for a little over a week. I didn't intend to make it seem like they had fallen for each other in a week. I meant for it to seem like in a week's time, they both saw that there was something in the other worth caring about. Falling for people takes time, but being drawn to people sometimes happens quickly. I hope that cleared up any confusion…_

**The Rumors**

_Her smile absorbs the sunlight, then reflects it in a way that our mortal eyes can handle the beams of it… _

Valentine's Day was right around the corner and Pieces of Mercy had been regularly swamped with special orders and walk-ins. Mercedes had not been able to leave the shop for lunch, because she was always helping with getting the store back in order after lovesick teenagers and first time V-day couples ransacked the place.

Sam spent most of his free time writing or drawing in his journal, and had to admit that it was a very great way to get things off of his chest and to occupy all of the free time that he had when he was not working. In the two months he had been living in the back room of the shop, he had been saving most of his paycheck, paying off Mercedes, in installments that were withdrawn before he received his pay, and handling a cell phone bill and his own food, sometimes. He got the cell phone after he received his first paycheck and had began making a habit of typing things into it, to make sure that they were spelled right by the time he wrote in his journal. When she first gave it to him, he skipped a couple of the first few pages and when he began writing, he began the list that she asked him to make. She helped, actually.

"When did you first start doing things that were hateful to people? Was it your entire life?" She'd asked, as they sat at the bar after the shop closed, while Sushine, Becky and Lauren finished closing up and cleaning up.

"No. It probably started in junior high, when I was about 12. There had always been undertones. I think that more Southerners are racist than will actually admit it or than are actually really aware of it. I think that my folks were, too, to a certain degree. But, junior high is when you start trying to fit in and form yourself, and you generally use whatever's around you and whatever is in style to make that happen."

"Well, think about junior high and try to remember the first time you did or said something that was fueled by hatred against someone different," she said. Sam reached for a napkin and began to scribble on it. The pages of his journal were still new and looked fresh and perfect and he didn't yet want to ruin them with his terrible handwriting and worse spelling. But, once he started his list, he began to fill napkins from end to end.

"Miss Jones, we're heading out," Lauren announced as the women made their exit.

"Good night!" Sam and Mercedes called out to her. She stood at the door, staring at Sam for a moment, and when he looked up, she held out her hands _WTH? _That was when Sam said to Mercedes, "Miss Fabray doesn't like for her to lock up without you already being in your apartment."

Mercedes smiled and said, "Miss Fabray works for me. Lauren, feel free to lock up and enjoy your night!" She called out towards the door.

"Yes, Miss Jones," Lauren said and did exactly that. Sam could hear the three ladies chatting on their way to their cars. They were the nicest ones there, to him. Especially Lauren. She was a real peach and he just adored her to pieces. She was a wrestler in school, and still sometimes entered the ring at different amateur events. She rode a motorcycle, like her parents and several other relatives and even though she was a total and complete professional – she had this insanely fun side that that Sam could hardly get enough of.

"I like her," Sam said to Mercedes. "I'm glad that she's here. She makes things more bearable when you aren't."

"She's good at what she does," Mercedes said.

"What happened to the other woman, Rachel that I always hear about?" Sam asked, tucking his napkins into his journal.

"She married Quinn's ex, who was in the military and now, she's moved on with him, because they're starting a family," Mercedes said.

"Miss Fabray and her… stuff," Sam said. Mercedes did not comment. "I keep hearing these things about her. It's baffling. Like, Santana was giving me trouble about the bathroom incident (she thought that maybe we'd actually did something in there), and she made some remark about Fabray retiring her "turbo slut badge." But, then – she wouldn't tell me what it meant. So, I asked Puck about it and he got pretty irate and defensive…"

"If you're fishing for information on Quinn, you're barking up the wrong tree," Mercedes said. Sam looked embarrassed, even though she couldn't see him. "I thought that you were past that."

"This isn't me wondering because I'm still interested in her. I'm just curious, I guess. I figured, you're the most honest person, here – that I might be able to ask you about it."

"You figured wrong. Honest, yes. About to tell you about the history of Quinn, no." She shrugged and changed the subject, "Are you done with your list?"

"I wrote on these napkins. I didn't want to mess up my journal by writing in it," he said. Her face was confused. "I mean, I want to try to make sure the words are right. It's hard to explain to people who can see, so it'd be pointless to try to explain it to you, but – I'm something called dyslexic." She sighed and shook her head.

"Sam, I know what dyslexia is, okay. We have to buy learning materials from some of the same places," she said, annoyed. "Just because I can't 'picture' how it affects you doesn't mean that I don't grasp the concept. Your words and letters don't go in order when you're trying to read or write. I can read and write, so I at least know that there is an order to it." He almost repeated _'You can write,' _but fortunately caught himself. She had just said that she could, and he shouldn't be so impressed that just because she could not see that she could do something as basic as that. _I mean, she has to sign packages and things…_

"There are learning materials for dyslexic people?" He asked. Which, by the look on her face was probably an even dumber question, but she became thoughtful and crossed her hands over each other on the bar.

"How could you not know that?" She wondered. "No one ever tried to help you with your condition?" He realized that she was asking herself this, as she kept saying. "People are constantly trying to help me with mine, even when I don't need it. Did you want help?"

"I didn't realize that there _was _help," he admitted, "We just assumed that I was stupid. I got kept back in first grade and again in sixth. If I would have graduated, I would have been nineteen, by the time I did – and that's if I didn't get kept back again or quit by that time. Of course, I didn't give myself a chance to do either, because I decided that sixteen was a good age to go to prison and throw away my life."

"And now, seven years later, you've decided to dumpster dive, take your life back and make it new and improved." She touched his shoulder and he cupped his hand over hers, reflexively, to which she smiled. "But," she took her hand back and said, "I am concerned. If you got no help, then you have more trouble managing your condition. Maybe we could order some stuff." She slid off of the seat and said, "You can use the upstairs computer."

"Santana told me never to touch that computer," he said and when she suddenly turned on the balls of her feet with fury in her eyes, he said, "But, Santana works for you." She nodded her head once and they continued up the stairs. Sam had some literacy on a computer, because he had been allowed privileges a few times while inside. "I can't order anything, though, Mercedes. Isn't it bad enough that you feed me and shelter me, now you want to try to educate me, too?"

"Did you get your GED while you were in prison?" She asked.

"Actually, yes. Someone inside convinced me to do it and helped me out, a lot," he said and got misty eyed.

"One of your brotherhood friends?" She asked, not even being malicious or sarcastic.

"No, actually – my cell mate, Figgins. He was a really awesome dude and I learned a lot from him."

"Is he ever getting out?" She wondered.

"No. He died," Sam said and blinked himself out of prison memories. "I don't really want to try to do this, right now. I just want to focus on working hard enough to get on my feet. But, if I can use your computer, I'd like to use the spell check before I transfer these napkins into my journal."

"What napkins?" She asked.

"Oh, I wrote on them to not mess up my journal. They were still on the bar from lunch time…"

"Ok. I'm actually going to head up, and you can use this computer any time that you need to, as long as it isn't during store hours, because that's when Sunshine and Santana need it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he said. Mercedes put both of her hands on both of his shoulders and squeezed, and he stroked both of her hands and looked up to see her staring straight ahead. He wished that she could make eye contact. That would have been the perfect moment. She would have been able to see how he saw her. Instead, she smiled brightly, oblivious to anything, and wished him good night.

Now, he was drawing in his sketchbook, on lunch break, at the bar, with a cup of coffee next to him. Sunshine passed by him on her way out and he said, "Enjoy your lunch!"

"You too," she said, shyly. He tried to be extra polite to her, because he'd not only frightened her, in general, but offended her one day, when he asked her 'So what exactly are you?'

It led to a huge argument between himself and Santana and a talk from Lauren about the phrase "ethnic background," which he took notes on and reminded himself never to ask about it again, even if he used the proper words. And, she was from the Phillippines… wherever that was. At any rate, there was a rumor that she had a crush on him, and while she was a cute girl – she looked like a child to him (not that Sugar Motta had looked much more mature, and he had met up with her a time or two, until she insisted on trying to get him out of his shirt, and he left in frustration and never tried to talk to her again).

Quinn came to sit next to him, with a wide cup of soup and a magazine. "what are you and Puck doing for Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"The same thing that we always do… the same stuff that we do on any other day," she answered.

"What are you and Sugar doing? Or is this a season for Sunshine?" She asked back and took a sip of her soup.  
"I think that I'm pretty much done with the whole "hookup with whoever's available" thing." He continued drawing and added, "What's your ex and his wife gonna do?"

"He's probably going to try to rip his eyeballs out while she's being sickeningly annoying and clingy," Quinn said without missing a beat. It made Sam laugh.

"What happened between the two of you, if I may ask?"

"Why would you want to know?" She asked back.

"I'm curious. And not in the corner you in the bathroom and try to kiss you way, but in a she seems okay, underneath it all and I just wanna see what she's really about kind of way." Sam said, nit even looking away from his sketch.

"I cheated on him and he found out, from Rachel." She nodded and said, "I'm not proud about it, but I'm not like that anymore, so I can talk about it." She took another sip of her soup.

"Was he a good guy?" He asked.

"Yes. He was a great guy," she said. "And before you ask me then why did I cheat, let me just tell you that it has more to do with flaws in the cheater than the person that was cheated on."

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna say try to remember that when you start judging me for things that I've done."

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. Mercedes had already given her that lecture. "I'm still bothered by the fact that the people that you do most of your socializing and trying to get to know are white. You and Artie have formed this little bromance, you and Lauren are the best of besties, and you're constantly trying to get me to forgive and forget whatever it is that you think I have against you."

"I talk to Mercedes, all of the time. Everyday. I spend more time with her than the rest of you, combined."

"I wonder why that is?" She said and rolled her eyes.

"What's that mean?" he asked, finally looking up from his sketch.

"It means that she's the one minority of the group that you don't have to look in the eyes," Quinn said. "You don't harp on finding out what Santana is all about, or Sunshine. You barely even look in Tina's direction when she comes around." Quinn began to imitate him, "Hi, Brittany!" she said cheerily, then curtly nodded once and said, "Tina." She raised an eyebrow at him and held out her hands.

"I've tried to talk to Santana, just like this and she told me that her plate was too full for white bread… whatever that even meant. Sunshine is terrified of me, and _she's _the one who won't make eye contact. Tina hates me. Plain and simple – and I don't see that changing, and I _want _to be able to look into Mercedes' eyes. When you catch her at just the right moment and they're still and she's staring at nothing… they're amazing." He took a hard swallow and returned to his book. Quinn watched him for a moment, then sipped her soup, again.

"Puck is never going to allow that to happen," she said. "Say what you want about him, he's selfish and he has run off every man that ever looked twice at her in the last five years."

"I'm not saying that I want her. I just meant, she's been a really great help and a wonderful friend…" He said, but she saw him hesitate before he continued drawing and he gave himself up when he asked, "And aren't they just really good friends?"

"They are what I call a default couple. Whenever the group does things, Santana has Brittany, Kurt has Blaine, Tina has Mike, but then there are default couples – Joe and I, not together, but if I need a dance partner or someone to squeal against in a horror movie, it's Joe. Artie and Becky? Not a couple, ever, not by a long shot. But same rules apply. Then there's Puck and Mercedes. Almost same rules, but the difference is that the two of them actually once had something, AND, unlike the rest of us, their default couple status never changes. No matter how the dynamic of our group changes, people added, people leave, etc. I would have though that after Finn and I broke up that the reasonable thing would have been for Mercedes and he to defect to each other, but he defected to Rachel."

"Wait… when you and Finn broke up, was it Puck that you cheated with? Were Puck and Merceded together at that time?" Sam didn't even realize that he shut his book. Quinn hadn't realized that she was saying so much, but her face answered his question, which seemed to put more questions in his head. "So, Puck cheated on her, but he's still holding on to her? I was thinking that their break up was due to outside circumstances or she couldn't deal with his drinking or he couldn't deal with her blindness…"

"That _is _what happened," Quinn said. "That's exactly what happened. She couldn't deal with his drinking and he couldn't deal with her blindness."

"So, he cheated," Sam said. He was trying really hard not to be like the rest of them. He didn't want to judge Puck. As far as he knew, Puck wasn't judging him. And people regarded Shane like he regarded Mercedes, so the character of the person harmed shouldn't play in role in this and he had no room to judge. No room, no room, no room… he told himself.

"Yes. So, he cheated. Sort of in his defense, he was drunk at the time and they'd had an argument."

"What about your defense?"

"There is none. I was a thirsty bitch and always liked him. I took what I wanted. My defense is about as valid as yours, and yes – I will keep that in mind, for future references."

"We're more alike than you thought," he said, jokingly. She threw him a look, The humor was lost on her. "Agree to disagree?" He asked and held his hand out to shake hers. She just looked at it.

"Have you ever hurt any people with Jewish backgrounds?" she asked.

"Yes. Not physically, well – I got in a fight with a guy at the mall, but it was a fair fight. Why?"

"My daughter is half Jewish. That makes it a little bit harder for me than some of the other whites around here to look at you and not see someone who would harm her. You don't have a child, so you can't really understand my hypocrisy. I don't want to judge anyone for anything, but I can't not judge you because your philosophy affects my child's safety and her joy… That Rutherford girl was only a couple of years older than Beth is right now." Quinn said, "So, even though I look like this, try to stop seeing me like this, because inside, I'm someone else."

Quinn picked up her soup and magazine and headed for upstairs. She would just have her lunch at the computer desk, instead. Sam watched her go, thinking about what she had said, then decided to scribble it down on a napkin and tucked the napkin into the front flap of his journal. Then, he returned to his project.

_Her smile absorbs the sunlight, then reflects it in a way that our mortal eyes can handle the beams of it, and when she cries, darkness covers the face of the world. _He sketched more on the picture and heard, "Whatcha up to?" from behind him. He jumped and covered his drawing, but then uncovered it. It was Mercedes.

"Just drawing," he said.

"You drawing me?" She teased and he was glad that she couldn't see him turn red as his voice refused to appear. She didn't even seem to notice as she moved towards the door to let in Kurt and Tina, who she obviously was expecting. He glanced at the drawing of her, smiling brightly, with the words scripted across the top and he shut his book.

"Hi Kurt," he said, happily, and looked at Tina with new enthusiasm, "and Tina! Hi – I like your outfit," he told her.

"That's good, considering that I dress people for a living," she said, giving him a suspicious look. "Why are you so enthused today?"

"He's in love," Kurt said. Sam jumped at the statement.

"Is he now?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt simply said, "That's what it looks like. Either that or he had really great sex that could be mistaken for love."

"Probably more accurate," Mercedes said, then, "Now, we have an appointment. Let's not waste time concerning ourselves with Sam and Quinn's personal business."

"Quinn?" Kurt said and looked at Sam, who simply shook his head. Kurt looked at Mercedes and shook his head, too. He wrapped an arm around her and said, "Alright my love, now let's see what we're going to do with this wardrobe of yours."

"I'm not in love with Quinn!" Sam called out, finally able to speak, and Mercedes laughed as they got onto the elevator.

Kurt immediately asked, "Why did you say that to him. Cedes? You know that he's falling for you."

Tina scoffed and asked, "When did you become his champion?"

"I'm not, but I can see what's happening to him," Kurt said.

"That he's another guy on a long list of strays gone slumming with the blind?" Mercedes asked.

"Cedes!" Kurt snapped. "As if you would ever be anyone's 'slum,' sighted or otherwise."

"I was being ironic when I said it," she said, "Partially. I heard him asking Quinn what she was doing for Valentines' Day. I left them to their conversation, came back through a little later, I heard her to tell him to stop seeing her like that, then I think she rushed upstairs. Sounded like she was going upstairs." She shrugged. "I'm glad that I wasn't paying any attention to any of you with that 'oh, if you could see how he looks at you' crap." They got off of the elevator in her apartment.

Sam sat at the computer, typing, slowly. Sometimes, it was easier for him to type something, print it then trace it onto his paper. When he heard the door of the shop being entered, he jumped up and rushed down the stairs to meet Mercedes… and Puck. It was raining and they were both rushing in, talking about some concert they had been to. Sam slowed down, but kept coming. "Thank you for a good time, Noah," he heard Mercedes say. Then, they hugged, then she kissed him. It was on the cheek, but it made Sam furious.

"Hey, you two!" He cheered, loudly, startling both of them. "How was your date?"

"Fun," Puck said, but Mercedes had said, "It wasn't a date," at the same time.

Sam said, "I got you something, whenever you get a chance. Is Puck sticking around, or…?"

Mercedes said, "Oh, he's just gonna wait for the rain to slack up," and waved a hand towards Puck, whose ears reddened. Sam tried not to smirk about that. "What do you mean that you got me something? Sam Evans, if you went into your savings to get me a present when I don't need anything…"

"You won't fire me, will you?" He asked in mock concern, then took her hand and led her to the backroom while calling over his shoulder, "Puck, could you make some coffee, maybe?" Puck took off his wet coat, hung it on the coat rack and folded his arms, annoyed.

Sam told Mercedes, "Close your eyes and open your hands."

"Why close my eyes?" She asked. He simply lifted his nose and looked down at her with pursed lips. When she received no answer, she sighed, laughed and closed her eyes. He placed something in her hand and she began to feel it with both hands. "Is this one of the three wise men?"

He laughed and said, "No. It's St. Valentine… okay, so it's one of the three wise men that I painted to look like St. Valentine. I have no idea how you do that."

Her eyes opened again and she told him, "I see with my hands. This isn't the first wise man that I've seen."

"It's the first one that you've seen painted like St. Valentine," he said.

She laughed and did and diagonal nod, "Yeah, it is. Thank you, Sam." She gave him a hug and told him, "Happy Valentines' Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you to."

"Where did you get paint?"

"Kurt," he said.

"And you painted it, even though I can't see it," she said, impressed and touched.

"Well, I would have done it, if you could. Why skimp on you because you can't? I mean – who would give somebody one of the three wise men NOT painted for Valentines' Day?"

"I don't know. But, then again, I don't know who would give somebody a painted one either."

"Sam Evans, that's who," he said. They laughed lightly.

"What did you give Quinn?"

"Not a damned thing," he said, simply and quickly. "I am not interested in Quinn. Not, like that. Not anymore," he said. She nodded and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't do that, Mercedes. I'm serious. I'm not into her."

"That's not my business."

"I needed you to know," he said. She took a swallow and felt his body coming closer to hers. _ What the hell was going on? He wasn't leaning towards her, was he? Those aren't his lips brushing against mine, are they? _

"Coffee's ready!" Puck called from the doorway. Sam jumped and looked up at him. Puck's eyebrows were raised and his arms were holding the top of the threshold. Sam cussed in his mind. He had barely grazed her lips when Puck interrupted, and he knew that it wasn't accidental. Now, Mercedes was practically running out of the back room and he was assessing Puck. "You do want coffee, don't you?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," Sam said and threw on a slick smile.

Puck smirked right back at him and told him, "My pleasure."

Mercedes rushed to her apartment and didn't look back. She didn't care what Puck was doing or Sam, or if they were worried, or confused. She just had to get out of that little backroom, and quickly. Puck was calling her cell phone, because his ringtone was "Set Me Free," by the Supremes. Sam's was the theme from Star Wars… She slapped herself and set her little Valentines man on the counter and dropped to the floor to sit. She'd left the dogs downstairs and everything. Then, she heard her elevator. She ran to lock the thing before it opened. When it dinged, it made a sound and she heard knocking. Puck. "Cedes, did something happen? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I just need to get to bed. Good night," she called out.

"Did he do something to upset you?" Puck asked.

"I'm fine!" She yelled and stormed away from the elevator. But, she was already taking her phone out and calling Kurt. When he picked up, she said, "This is all your fault!"


	8. The Ramparts

**The Ramparts**

"I know that you think that I was playing Cupid again this year, but I assure you that this time – I was a complete victim of circumstance. He came to me and asked me for help. He had some lovely ideas for gifts, but after we scratched off ones that would not suit you in any way and ones that you wouldn't accept because of the high prices – he came to a decision and told me that it had been his first choice all along. Did you not like it?"

"He tried to kiss me!" She snapped. Even Blaine heard it through the phone as the couple sat on the couch. At that admittance, Kurt jumped to his feet. He listened for about forty second of Mercedes going crazy in his ear, then dashed around and began to pack a bag, as she continued on, without taking a breath. Blaine, who was slowly chewing popcorn just stared at him, going from one room to the next, running about. Blaine thought he heard, "Even gave him paint!" through the phone.

"Girlfriends crisis," Blaine said to himself.

"Sweetie, you just sit tight. We are on our way!" He hung up, put his hand over his quickly beating heart and said, "Mercedes has a man problem."

"Puck is going for it?" Blaine said, somewhat excited.

"It's Sam," Kurt said.

Blaine paled. "That's not good."

"It's TERRIBLE!" Kurt said, "But the boy does care about her, I've seen it in his eyes. Oh my… I have to call my swans. We have to rush in there and see to the Queen!" Kurt ran into the bedroom, making a call, "Tina? Tina, Sweetie – you have to leave Mike tonight. We have a queen in distress!"

Blaine put another piece of popcorn in his mouth and changed the channel on the television.

Mercedes heard the Star Wars music and ignored the call. The phone buzzed. Obviously, he left a voicemail. Moments later, Not the Boy Next Door came from her phone and she answered, "Where are you?" She sounded much calmer than she had before.

"Out front. Don't worry. The ramparts are with me and that man is not getting his hands or lips anywhere near you!" She came off of the elevator and ran to the door. Sam came from the computer to see Kurt, Tina, Lauren and Santana enter. "I hope you don't mind. I decided to leave Quinn out of this one." He spotted Sam, watching them from the stairs and said, "I'll be up in a moment." As the ladies boarded the elevator, Kurt went to Sam, "What happened?" he asked.

"I couldn't resist," Sam said with a shrug, watching the elevator doors shut. God, Mercedes looked miserable. "What are y'all doing?"

"Well, now that you terrified her with your succulent flappers, we have to help her out of emotional distress and keep you away from her, until we do."

Sam said, "It just felt like the right time."

"No!" Kurt snapped, then reached over and slapped his hand, "You do not get to select when the time is right. The time has to be right to both parties." He illustrated by bringing his two index fingers together and connecting them. "She isn't ready for that, Sam." He stormed down the stairs, flinging his scarf over himself, dramatically.

"Nice touch," Sam said.

"Of course it was," Kurt agreed and strutted to the elevator.

Mercedes laughed at herself and said, "I think that I started having an anxiety attack. I don't know why I called you, flipping out like that. It's just really been that long since someone actually tried to kiss me. I feel sorry for him. I think that he actually thinks that this is something real, because he's been through so much in his quest to get better."

"What makes you think that it isn't real?" Lauren asked, the pacing Mercedes. Lauren held St. Valentine in the palm of her hand and said, "This statue looks like it might have taken some time to paint and some effort. There are little grooves in it in the clothing and he put little gold accents and a white tunic underneath the red robe…"

"Havababamakekeman," Mercedes said, earning a snicker from everyone, but Lauren, who looked confused. "That's what visually descriptive words mean to me, Lauren." She said, then furrowed her eyebrows and sighed, "I'm sorry. I just mean, by you trying to describe that statue to me tells me nothing."

"It tells you that he's willing to take time to do things for you, whether or not you can appreciate them. Like when Kurt and Tina come and revamp your wardrobe, so that you won't look like Bozo the Clown when you're in public. Or when Puck buys you beautiful flowers, making sure that they're highly scented, but beautiful, so that all the other girls around can be totally jealous." Mercedes rubbed her face. "And Sam Evans' lips are spectacular."

"Did you mean to say they're a spectacle?" Santana asked. "That boy looks like he could suck a baby's head."

Kurt watched Mercedes facing some type of inner battle and asked, "Want me to call Rachel?"

"NO!" Santana and Tina both said. Kurt gave a _well damn, don't kill me _shrug. Then, Tina said, "I mean, it's Valentines' Day and she's with child. We don't want to disturb them." Santana chuckled. Tina then looked at Mercedes and said, "Mercedes, you already know how I feel about him, but you also know why. Remember some of the things that I told you."

Santana looked confused and said, "I don't know why."

Mercedes said, "It's pretty personal stuff, San."

Tina said, "Well, I think that Santana and I are on that level. I mean, I tell girls in crisis relationships about it, all the time." She sat next to Santana, but pulled Mercedes over to her by the hand and held Mercedes' hand as she began to tell her story, "I'm biracial. My mother was Korean and my father was Russian-American." Santana stirred in her seat, having a feeling of where this was going.

"When I was little, we didn't have a lot of money. Mom would work really hard to try to do things for us. It was just my sister and I, with her. He wasn't around much, even though we lived in one of his houses. If she asked him for anything. He made her "earn" it. He would come over and just ravage her like an animal, throw money down next to her like it was nothing, barely acknowledge us. That was when he was sober. When he was drunk, or just stopped in because he was horny… he didn't care if she wanted to or not. I remember hearing her crying and begging him not to do it, not with us in the house. Moments later, he came storming in the room, snatched us both by the hair and threw us outside. We could still hear them inside. She was still crying… but the next day, we got new shoes and groceries." Tina smiled, sadly – like her face was reflexively smiling, but she really didn't want to. Santana's lip quivered. For all of her tough talk and cool attitude, she was a softy.

"It was a pattern. We realized that this was what she did, sometimes to feed us and give us things. He called her names, and even sometimes hit her. He told her that she was nothing and that if she ever tried to tell someone that no one would believe a "gook" like her. He called my sister and I that all of the time. Mom wanted him to change and asked him if they could get counseling, or something – ridiculous. He didn't even entertain the thought. I see him all the time, in the media. Do you know what he does? He is a politician. The public _loves _him. Society _loves _him. White America _loves _him. Meanwhile, my mother hung herself the moment my sister and I were old enough to leave. I was going to take care of her. I worked long and hard to be smart enough and good enough at everything I did to take care of her. But, she was already ruined."

Lauren wanted to say something, but she was not the right person to do it and she knew that coming from her, it would sound self serving, so she was glad when Kurt said, "Tina, honey – every man isn't your father. Not all white men are abusive racists."

"I didn't say that they were, Kurt. But deep rooted racism and strong belief in white supremacy turns men into monsters and there is no turning back. Sam is that kind of man. You can't undo murdering a family in cold blood and being completely unconcerned about it. That type of sociopathic, psychopathic They simply can't see you for what you are, but only for what they think that you are. He could put on a public face better than any that I've seen Sam Evans pull off, but by the time he came home, he had on his real face.. and that was what was scary." Tina's eyes were full of tears. "Mercedes, I don't say any of the things that I say to you about this to be a bitch."

"I know, Tina. But, know this – I believe that people can change. Your father didn't want to, but if he had wanted to; I think he could have." Mercedes squeezed her hand.

Lauren commented, "You think that Sam could change, but just not enough to actually really be in love with you?" She finally set the statue back down. "From what he's told me, he changed while he was in prison. It's not like he was released from prison then started trying to change and now, in two months time he's in love with a black woman after that. He's been out of that life now, for a few years. Or do you think that it's impossible for someone to be able to actually love you for who you are and want you, just the same?"

"That's not what I was saying," Mercedes started, "None of that."

Santana interrupted, "Let's not get off of the real issue here. Cedes, the fact of the matter is that whether he loves you or not, whether you want him, or not, that man has a past that is going to affect the rest of his existence, and most likely in a negative way. For example, Shane. Nuff said. But, take this on for size – those Rutherfords weren't the only ones in existence. I know that family. I used to play hopscotch with their cousins in Lima Heights. I kissed the one who got killed for a pickle and a pack of Now and Laters when we were little. There was another brother, who happened to be on a senior class trip when the murders happened. That's what he had to come back from Paris to. If Matt Rutherford knew where Sam Evans was hiding that fool would be dead by dawn. You don't need to get involved with someone who you might accidentally have to take a beating or a bullet for." Mercedes took a deep breath.

"What is Shane going to say if you tell him that you want to be with the man that ruined his life?" Tina asked.

Mercedes said, "That's just it. I _don't _want to be with Sam. None of you are listening to me."

"Mercedes, we would never judge you, Sweetheart," Kurt said. "It's kind of obvious between the two of you. His impressions are not that damned funny."

"You all have a different level of hearing than me," she defended.

"He stalks you. You know that, and yet – it doesn't seem to totally freak you out," Santana said.

Lauren interrupted, "I always feel out of place when the Sam conversations start, because he's always been nice to me and I to him and if you guys would get to know him. I mean – I understand people can put on a front, but he has literally been living here for two months! Wouldn't he have done something suspect by now, if he was going to hurt her?"

"Once again," Santana said, "I mentioned the crossfire aspect. You two go to a movie theatre.."

"Why would they…" Lauren began.

Santana continued, "A fricken bonfire, then, Lauren! Whatever. Matt Rutherford or some other person we don't yet know about sees him and runs up on him. A fight breaks out, someone has a knife, pushing and shoving – she can't see what's happening, then suddenly, she's falling to the ground, stabbed in the stomach, the chest, the back, something, not because someone wanted to harm _her_, but because someone wanted to harm _him._" She looked at Mercedes seriously and said, "And I am not here for that. He isn't worth it, Mercedes. That's why I don't want him around you, in _any _capacity. I don't like him following you to lunch. It could happen at Breadsticks. I'm just saying – that's what my problem is and always has been." She looked at Lauren, "And that has nothing to do with who he is, but what he has done and the fact that it may come back to bite him."

Mercedes took a deep breath and laid back on her couch. "This is why I never get attached to anybody. I can't believe I am on the other side of a session."

"You don't get attached to anybody because Puck doesn't let anyone stick around that long," Santana corrected, "Yet, I seem to find myself actually rooting for him, this time."

Mercedes sat up and asked, "What do you mean, Puck doesn't let anyone stick around?"

Kurt slapped his hands together, "This is her one real blind spot, ladies. Kid gloves, please. Kid gloves."

Tina said, "Mercedes, any time someone is interested in you, Puck befriends them and after a short period of time, they suddenly become less interested. Meanwhile, your buddy Puck is there to cheer you up and cheer you on and help pick up the pieces, even though you aren't together."

"You might as well had never broken up with him," Santana said. "And even though you try to remain in denial about how toxic he is to your love life, you have had his ring tone on Set Me Free by the Supremes for damn near six years, now."

"And you've switched phones since then," Kurt pointed out. Then, he went to sit on her lap and said, "Do you know what you really need? You need some solo time. Just some time where you aren't trying to be in any relationship, but at the same time, not putting up with Puck's self-serving bull, either." Lauren sighed. Kurt snapped his fingers at her twice. "And you don't need anyone prodding you in either direction. Whatever it is that you want to do, that's best for you – that's what you need to do."

"I don't know what the hell that is," she said and poked her lip out in a pout. No one else really knew, either.

When Mercedes went to let her friends out for the night and hugged and kissed them, she wondered where Sam was. "Does anyone see him?" She asked, in a whisper.

"I think he's gone to bed," Kurt said. She saw them out and locked the door. When she turned around, she felt someone there.

"Sam?" She called.

"I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable. I can get a little impulsive at times. My mistake. Could we just pretend it never happened. I don't want _anything_ to obstruct our friendship," he said. _Just as I suspected. He made a mistake… _

Her heart hurt a little at his words, but she nodded her head. "I'm not used to that kind of thing happening. I overreacted. I'm sure that you were just being friendly, in the V-Day spirit, or whatever." He wanted so badly to tell her that wasn't it at all, but Kurt was right. She wasn't ready to handle something like that, especially given his background. It would take time… like a lot of time. Hell, if in six years she had not gone back to Puck... But, that was different.

Puck had hurt her. Sam determined that he never would. "So, I'll see you in the morning." She said and touched both of her hands to his chest. He touched her hands on his chest and fought the urge to pull her in and kiss her, for real, this time. Instead, he hugged her again and told her good night.

Mercedes entered the community with Kissy and Lauren. Puck hugged both of them and Lauren looked him up and down, in spite of herself. That boy _knew _he was pretty. The two of them often flirted and she knew that he had a thing for her, but everyone knew about the situation with Mercedes, and why would she sign on for that kind of drama? Because, look at his sexy little waist, that's why. Lauren poured it on thick, that day, and after a while, Puck offered to bring Mercedes back to the shop so that she could enjoy the rest of her afternoon. "Was Lauren hitting on you?" Mercedes asked as soon as she left.

"Oh, you have to ask?" Puck retorted, with some bitterness in his voice, as he went into his office, with Mercedes following his voice.

"I mean, she seemed overtly flirtatious. I know that she thinks you're something, but she was on a roll." He looked at Mercedes, looking so amused by Lauren possibly wanting him. It was insulting and frustrating for her to do this. "Maybe you should take her on a date. I don't think she has one for my karaoke birthday party." He fumed. Usually, _he _was her date, now she was trying to just push him off on someone else, like it was a casual situation?

"Mercedes, you can cut it out," he said.

"Cut what out?" She asked.  
"Are you suggesting that you had nothing to do with Lauren's advances, just now? So that was all Lauren, just flirting, herself with me, and it had nothing to do with you trying to distract me so that you and that Nazi could go run off kissing on each other?" Mercedes' smile vanished. "I saw the two of you the other night. I was right there when he leaned down. You forget that _some_ of us can see." She cussed at him, ferociously, then covered her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't mean to do that, Noah." She touched his cheek and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, but you shouldn't have said something like that to me. That was extremely rude and a little hateful. I didn't put Lauren up to anything, and if I wanted to kiss Sam, I would walk myself right into Pieces of Mercy and lay one on him!" She folded her arms. "I don't even know why Lauren would want to have anything to do with you, anyway. Maybe I should tell her that you're an overprotective, clingy, no business-minding…" Puck grabbed her and kissed her, deeply, passionately... and it made her stomach turn. Mercedes fought her friend off of her and held her hands out in front of herself. "If you do that again, I will scream!"

"Mercedes,"

"No, Boy. No. I don't want to hear it." Sam was one thing. Even the brief brush of his lips made her insides feel hot and mushy, but Puck's lips touching hers that way… she just couldn't.

"Because of Sam?" Puck snapped at her, "Mercedes do you know how stupid you would look with him?"

"Say something to me about how something looks again! I dare you, I double dare you, Puck!" Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were focused on a nothing past Puck.

Puck's fists were balled as he reminded her through his teeth, "We have NEVER had an argument about a man before. This is the one that you allow to threaten our friendship – the one who could have just as easily and thoughtlessly barged into YOUR house and killed you and your mom?"

"_You_ told me that you loved me, then you had sex with my best friend! And you weren't even going to tell me that it happened. I had to find out when I went with her to the doctor and she found out that she was pregnant, while her boyfriend was stationed in Hawaii, and broke into an outburst of hormonal tears in her confession! You've already pointed out how hard on me you made it, when you were getting over your alcoholism and I didn't give up on you. Even though you hurt me, when you were tempted to drink, after the fact – upset with yourself because you didn't know if you were functional enough to be a dad, I chose to smooth my heart out and be. There. For. You. For you to come at me like a jealous boyfriend, six years after the fact, like you've earned the right!" She was crying now. Puck hated to see her cry.

"Mercedes, please – don't." He reached for her and tried to pull her into a hug, but she pulled away and tried to leave the office. She bumped her shin on the chair and cussed. "Cedes…"

She held her hand up to silence him and felt around in front of herself to reach the door. "Kissy!" She called, through hard tears. "Kissy!" The dog came to check on her and she hugged her tightly and cried into her fur for a spell, then grabbed the handle and left. Puck punched the wall, and the sound made her jump, but she quickly left.

Sam looked at his phone and saw a text from Puck, **Gotta talk to ya! Meet me outside. **He went to Quinn, as she was putting away some of the Valentines' Day gifts in the clearance section. "Miss Fabray, I need to take a short break." She nodded, gently, but did not look at him. He rushed outside and saw Puck, leaning against the community center bus. "What's up? Where's Mercedes? I thought she was coming to the community center."

"She did, but she ended up going for a walk afterwards. She was upset when she left."

"What was wrong?" Sam wondered, concerned.

"You're what's wrong, Sam. I don't dislike you. You're alright and I want you to have a chance at another life. But, I also know how it can be, having someone be there for you like Mercy does. She goes above and beyond and she puts her all into helping people. But, with her situation, it's easy to forget that you can't handle her like a regular woman. There are things that she just can't understand… things that she just isn't exposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, genuinely confused.

"She's never seen a naked man or a porno, or even those sexy ads with guys' abs all over it. She has emotions and all, but she's not prompted on a daily basis like the rest of us are and she doesn't have the same level of temptation."

"I'm not trying to have sex with her," Sam said.

"You kissed her," Puck said.

"Barely, and we already discussed that. We're just going to be friends," Sam said. It was the saddest voice that Puck had ever heard, but he couldn't afford to feel bad for Sam. "Look, your lips are saying one thing, but the rest of you says another thing, every time she's around. And she doesn't have that problem. So, don't bring any of it to her… and don't mess her over."

"You're one to talk," Sam replied.

"Yeah – I am. I know firsthand how much it hurts to have someone build you up and the moment you're larger than life you crush them underfoot. They recover, but you still have to know that you did that to her. You hurt the one person who did everything for you… You don't want to be that guy."

"I've gotta get back to work," Sam said. He backed away from Puck, shaking his head in disbelief that he even had the audacity to have this talk with him.

"You act like because she means so much to you right now that this is the way it's gonna be, but you and I both know that the moment you get back whatever you had before you were put away, she's just gonna be another nigger to you." Sam rushed at Puck and slammed his against the bus. Then , he backed away_. Parole. You are on parole. You will go back and you'll never see her again and everything she's done for you will be wasted._

"F*** you, Puck!" Sam said as he backed away and moved towards the shop again, bright red in the face and clenching his fists to keep from swinging them at Noah Puckerman.

Puck laughed at Sam's anger. "Yeah, look at how much you've changed. You're _so _right for her," Puck said and got back into the bus. The door opened and Quinn stepped outside. Sam looked at her and shook his head. He walked passed her and went back inside contracting and releasing his fingers. _Damn it. _The last thing he wanted to do was to get into trouble for assault, and what would Mercedes think of him for responding to words with his fist? She'd be disappointed. As much as he wanted to hit Puck for what he said, he was glad that he had not… sort of. He sort of wished that he had the freedom to beat the hell out of him.

Mercedes entered the shop several hours after it was closed and Sam sat at the bar, afraid to make a sound, wondering if she was alright, but not wanting to disturb her, if she wasn't. She walked passed him and he saw that she had been crying. He made a small whimper as he fought not to bother her, and she froze and turned her head, "Sam?" She said.  
"I won't bother you. No one was able to get in touch with you and you've been gone for hours. I stayed up because I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," he said.

"Sure," she told him. He thought that it might be too forward to ask her where she had been. Mercedes went to the elevator, dropped her handle and said, "Could you keep Kissy down here tonight and feed her for me, please?"

"Of course, Miss Jones," Sam said.

She smiled, sadly and told him, "You know that you don't ever have to call me that, right?"

He smiled back at her and narrated in the voice of James Earl Jones, "Young Sam Evans smiled at the lovely Miss Jones and made a mental note that here-on-after, she shall be called Mercedes."

She laughed. He wished he could tell her how much it meant to him to make her laugh when she had walked in looking so sad. Mercedes' smile brightened even still as she borrowed the tune from Rent's Light My Candle and sang, "They call me, they call me, Mer-cyyyy!" and she stepped onto the opening elevator. Sam's heart thudded inside of him. She wanted him to call her Mercy… like her loved ones did.


	9. The Rift

**The Rift**

Puck had not been by the shop, at all – Sam noticed, of course. And anytime that Set Me Free song began, the phone was either ignored or the ringer was turned off. He wondered if she knew about his tussle with Puckerman, or if she had fought with him, herself? He came up to Quinn, "Miss Fabray…"

"Evans if you ask me anything about Puck and Mercedes, I am going to send you off for the day, without pay, of course," she said, without missing a beat, and stepped around him. That only meant that she knew something and/or she noticed this suspiciousness that was Mercedes and Puck not communicating. He did a fist pump in the air and Quinn looked at him with her hand on her hip. He knew the inevitable comment about him not doing work was coming, soon.

"That was me, motivating myself to finish my work," he said and joyously rushed out to trim the hedges in front of the building. Lauren was dressed extra sexy when she came walking up the sidewalk and he turned off his machine and stared at her, "Wow. You got a hot date, or something?"

"More like trying to get one," she said, and leaned on his shoulder with both of her arms, which she laid on, "Noah Puckerman." She said, with her eyes asking him not to judge her. Sam groaned and she stood up, straight with a shy smile.

"Are you serious, Lauren? You want to date _him?" _Sam asked, a bit disgusted. Lauren was like a little sister to him, and Puck was… a dick.

"Well, not so much date as…" She smirked and lifted a single eyebrow. Now, Sam's feeling really looked hurt. "Girls of all sizes have needs, Evans."

"I don't doubt it. He's just… I don't like him," Sam said. The thought of Noah Puckerman and Lauren made him feel squeamish. She could do better, as far as he was concerned. Not judging Puck had been thrown completely out of the window since that unwarranted verbal provoking a few days ago, and the thing that bothered Sam the most was that intense heavy feeling of not knowing if there may have been a hint of truth in what Puck said to him.

"Yeah, well – I'm not in a battle for a fair lady's hand with him," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't even know what you're referring to," he said.

"Oh, so – it wasn't your actions that prompted Tina to call me and ask me to accompany her to the shop in the middle of the night, just in case I had to tackle you and throw you out?" She smiled as she headed for the front door.

"You're going to tell me about that meeting," he said, pointing a finger at her face with a wide smile that the others ever gave themselves a chance to see from him.

"No, I'm not," she told him, rocking her head from side to side and went in, blowing him a hands free kiss.

Mercedes came out of the shop with Becky being piggybacked on her and skipping. Sam watched them for a moment, perplexed, but amused. "She lost a bet," Becky said. Mercedes went up the sidewalk, then came back and set Becky down. Becky went back inside, full of laughter, while Mercedes sank into one of the benches near the shop.

"I didn't realize that you were a gambling woman, Mercy." Sam teased (loving the way that sounded every time it came from his lips) and sat down next to her, like he didn't have any work left to do. He could just imagine Quinn inside, cussing and staring out of the window.

Mercedes chuckled and said, "I'm not. I'm just highly imaginative and sarcastic and should think before I say things like 'Becky, if that happens, I will give you a piggyback ride out of this shop up and down this sidewalk and back…' Because Becky is about that - making you own up to what you say, no matter how silly it was - life." They sat in comfortable silence for a while, then she asked, "How is your list coming along?"

"Actually, I think that I'm done with it! It's a long list, but I'm pretty sure that all of my past hate has been recorded." He was happy and sad about that, simultaneously. He thought about how many times the infamous N word appeared on his list, realizing that the brunt of his hate had been against, people like her and was frustrated about what Puck had said all over again.

"Are you going to do anything with it?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Like – see if you might be able to talk to any of the people and apologize, or at least try to see what their lives are like and how you might have affected them?"

He was glad she couldn't see the incredulous face he made as he chuckled and said, "That sounds a little terrifying." Then, he saw a slightly disappointed expression on _her_ face and added, "But, I'm sure that I would be able to." Her expressions were so priceless. Being blind made her quite transparent. She never thought to hide her emotions, because she didn't know how expressive eyes and jaw lines could be. It kept her honest and kept him wanting to make sure she made more of that excited and pleased face that he'd just seen appear. Sam glanced down at himself. _ Did I really just get a hard-on for making her happy?_ He readjusted and smirked to himself. Yeah, Puck was full of it. There was no way – NO WAY that he would ever think ill of Mercy.

She pulled herself up and said, "I have a lot to do this week and I'm sure that you have plenty of work, yourself. In fact, I know it so… if you would, please?" He got up to and watched her go back inside before starting his work again.

Mercedes had fallen asleep on the bed in the backroom. Even though Sam had been residing in the room, she had been especially stressed out and tired on this particular day, and this was what the room was for, anyway. She decided that she would take a nap, and it turned into real sleep. At the end of the night, Quinn and Santana headed out, together, laughing and talking and Lauren was left to finish up, alone. She had gotten used to it. She would come in early and do all of Mercedes' little things that needed to be done, be her taxi, extra pair of hands, and pair of eyes, leave around lunch and come back in the evening, or in the afternoon if it was simply busy enough. The ladies took turns closing up. "Make sure Cedes is alright before you leave," Santana reminded.

Sam came from upstairs as Lauren was shutting the drapes, "Isn't it like your mom's birthday, or something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much gonna miss dinner with her," Lauren commented, with a simple, but sad shrug, as she began to clean up.

Sam snatched the dusting rag from her hand and said, "Get the hell out of here. Mercedes wouldn't want you missing your mom's dinner to dust and sweep. I'll take care of it, for you."

Lauren shook her head and said, "I don't care what anyone says about you, Evans, you are a doll!" She pinched his cheek, rushed to get her bag and said, "Thanks, and good night!" She dashed out and locked the door behind her. Sam finished up cleaning and shut out the lights.

When he went into the backroom, he froze. Mercedes was knocked out, in the bed. Sam decided that he would let her sleep a little longer. He went to take his shower and dressed for the night. He got on his knees to pray and said, "Amen." He looked at her, watched her for a moment. He kneeled next to her and laid his head on the bed, beside her. "I'll just let her sleep a moment longer," he told himself. She just looked so peaceful and innocent… and beautiful. Sam fell asleep, right where he was.

Quinn entered the store a bit earlier than usual, and Lauren was already there, in her routine of the morning, but Quinn noticed the trash did not have a bag, and she didn't see any under the counter, so she stepped into the stock room to get a roll of them when she saw it… She froze and said, "Oh. My. God."

Lauren called out, "Is it another spider? I think that we need to fog or something." Quinn grabbed the bags and rushed back out to Lauren who looked alarmed at Quinn's angered face. "What?"

Quinn pointed her hand towards the room and asked, "Where was she when you left? Did you check on her and make sure that she was alright?"

Lauren groaned and covered her face, "I forgot. I left early and Sam took over the night cleaning for me. I was trying to…" Quinn looked so upset that Lauren was afraid of what she might see. She had been told about Sam's history. She knew the details, and as she went forward into the backroom, her heart was in her throat. Then, she saw it. She gasped and said, "Aww!" Then pulled her phone out to snap a photo.

Sam was asleep, on the floor, with his head on the bed, next to Mercedes. His hand was reaching out towards her and touching her face and her hand was rested in his hair. Lauren came closer and took another photo, but the flash struck and Sam jumped up and knocked her to the floor. Lauren screamed and dropped her phone and Quinn raced to retrieve her own, in case Sam was about to kill Lauren! Didn't that happen sometimes with ex-cons and veterans who'd been to war. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod… Quinn's brain was a mess as she prepared to call 911.

Mercedes jumped up and asked, "What? What's going on?"

Lauren pressed her knee into Sam's back and told him, "I didn't mean to scare you, Sam. Ok? Calm down. It's me, Lauren." He was breathing hard, but he was still. She got up off of him and looked at a terrified Quinn. Lauren popped her knuckles, then helped the man up from the floor.

"Hello?" Mercedes called. She heard the thudding of Quinn's sneakers entering the room and she felt arms squeeze her tightly. "Quinn, what?"

"You slept in the backroom!" Quinn said. "You were asleep in the bed and he was next to you."

"I was on the floor," Sam said, defensively. Mercedes laughed and hoisted herself up. She was exhausted from sleeping so much. Damn, this thing with Puck was weighing her down… Sam tried to move his neck – it was no good. Everything from the shoulders up hurt and everything from the waist down was asleep and tingling. He asked, "Did you sleep well, Mercedes?" Hopefully it was worth it for him to feel like he'd been pelted with sticks and stones and stuck with pins and needles.

"Yeah," she said. "Now, I need to eat something. God!" She stretched and her shirt came up a bit and revealed half of her belly. Quinn quickly pulled the shirt down and threw Sam a harsh look for having seen it. Mercedes shooed her blond friend away from her and walked passed her to the shop. "I want some of that coffee, Lauren."

"Right away, Miss Jones," Lauren said. "Any particular flavoring?"

"I think I'm in a mood for white chocolate. We have any?"

"I'm sure we do," Lauren answered and began to peruse the shelves in the stock room dedicated to the coffee. They heard Mercedes singing. Sam sat down stiffly on the bed, in a great deal of actual pain. How had he even managed to remain sleeping if he was positioned so effing poorly?

Oh, yes, right. Mercy was in the bed and he didn't want to wake her and the few times he stirred were times where she'd mumbled his name or touched his hair and he didn't want to move, because then he might ruin the moment. He tried to strength and pop his bones to relieve some of the tension. It didn't help much, but Sam wasn't one to let physical pain keep him from anything, so he gathered up his clothes for the day and started getting ready.

"Evans! We're going into Mercedes' apartment to box up her wardrobe and make room for the new shipment." Lauren called out as soon as he came out of the stock room. Sam tilted his head, then looked around for Quinn. "Per Miss Jones," Lauren said and waited for him by the elevator. He shrugged his shoulders and met her at the elevator. Lauren watched him, bounce around, a little nervously. He had never been in the apartment before. It was like an unspoken rule that he was not allowed in there, even though he was fairly certain that this was at the behest of the circle and not Mercy herself.

Lauren smirked and asked, "Nervous, Evans?"

"I'm just…" he sighed and nodded, "Yeah, nervous." The doors opened and she got off and went into the bedroom. Sam was looking around at the place. Both of the dogs were in there, running around, cheerily and Mercedes was seated on her little balcony, in a sundress with a long sleeved cardigan, letting the breeze hit her face and the wind blow through her hair. Her apartment was quite fashionable, for a person who could not see. _Kurt's doing, _Sam immediately recognized.

She had marble gray and white walls, and much of her decorations were purple, light blue, gold and floral. There were a couple of fancy little doghouses, with dog beds inside of them and nothing was out of place. There was not one bit of paper or lint or dust anywhere. "Evans! In here!" Lauren called. He rushed into the bedroom… it was the plainest place in the entire apartment. The walls were simply white, and there was only a nightstand with nothing on top of it and the bed, covered in a huge, snuggly looking blanket and several pillows. Lauren had her hand on her hip. "Are you writing a paper?" Lauren asked. He smiled and joined her at the closet… which was huge. It had two vertical dressers inside, four shoe racks and three roda of clothes.

"Do not touch the shoes on the two racks to the left. Don't touch anything on any of the shelves above the clothes. Everything is cataloged in her memory, and if you put anything out of order, she may not be able to match her clothes. All of the items above the clothes are in a certain place – from her hair accessories to her jewelry. Right now, all I need you to do is take all of the clothes on these two rods off of the hangars and box them up." Lauren explained.

Sam nodded and looked around for the boxes. Lauren pointed to them and he grabbed one. "Don't tape them up, when they're full, set them to the right of the elevator, inside the tape that I put down."

"Alright," he said, with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I know it may seem tedious to you, but these rules are set in order to make sure that Mercedes doesn't trip over anything or stump her toe or walk into something. She has a process and formula and getting outside of that could mean a threat to her safety."

"I understand that," Sam said. But, it was a little unnerving. Of course, she wouldn't want for her dog to have to see her around her own apartment, so she would do something to make certain that she would be safe and free in her own home… but how would someone else ever be able to live with her?

"She's versatile," Lauren said, like she knew what he was thinking. "She's harbored friends here before. As long as her bedroom closet isn't touched and things are kept out of the floor, she has room for someone else." Sam smiled. Lauren was the only person that encouraging about Mercedes.

"I'm not trying to move in, Zizes," he said. She simply pursed her lips. Hell, he had yet to even admit that he had feelings for the woman, and with her, things would have to move incredibly slow, painfully slow, even. "It just seems like a hard, lonely road. She has all of these friends, but none of us really understands her daily life."

Lauren said, "I don't understand anyone's daily life. I can only really understand bits and pieces of someone else's life. All of us are lonely in our own skin, in some aspect. She's a happy and comfortable person. There' s no need to feel bad for her, Sam."

Sam decided to lie down for lunch. He was still in pain and just needed some rest. When he went into the back room, he tenderly set himself on the bed and tried to set in the least painful position. His phone rang and it was Puck. He hit the ignore button with all of the might of his finger and slammed the phone onto the little nightstand next to the small bed, harder than he intended. He heard it buzzing and knew it was a text. He elected not to even look at it, because no matter what Puck had to say, he knew he didn't want to receive it. That and he was in too much pain to be dealing with that jackass.

Mercedes left for lunch, surprised not to feel Sam fall in step with her or following closely behind. Then again, after everything that happened, she understood why he might keep his distance. Puck didn't tell Quinn what he and Sam discussed, but Quinn saw Sam push Puck against the bus and Puck laugh. Now, Puck was texting and calling every hour, claiming that he was sorry for what he'd said to Mercedes and for upsetting Sam. So… Mercedes, being Mercedes forgave him, but the hurt was still there, and the anger was too.

_ Puck had been drinking, it was obvious from the way that he sounded on the phone. Damn him for breaking again. What could've been so bad that he threw away five consecutive months without a drink, seven months without actually becoming drunk? He came off of the elevator leaning on Quinn's shoulders and crying. Quinn was glad that Mercedes couldn't see this pitiful image of her guy being a drunken mess, but she knew that it still hurt her to know. Mercedes asked, "What happened to him?" Puck flopped down onto the couch and slid right off, onto the floor._

_Quinn whispered, "We found out that Finn's going to have to go to Afghanistan for about six months. They talked on the phone about it, and shortly afterwards, Puck was at my door, halfway to this point, with bottles of liquor in his pockets."_

"_Have you been drinking, too?" Mercedes asked._

"_I'm not drunk if that's what you're asking. I had a couple of drinks. I mean, my man is being sent into a warzone in a few weeks," Quinn sassed._

_Mercedes felt extremely guilty. "I'm sorry, Girl. Come here and hug my neck." She wrapped her arms around her friends and Quinn began crying. "It's okay. It'll be okay."_

"_We can't know that," Quinn said. _

_Puck called out, "He's gonna get killed, you know that, right? Finn is not cut out for the ARMY, much less for Afghanistan!" Puck said._

"_Shut up, Puck!" Quinn squealed, letting go of Mercedes to fuss at him. She held her head and said, "I'm gonna make some coffee, if that's alright, Cedes…" she went into the kitchen without a response and Mercedes followed the scent of liquor to Puck, tripped over him and landed on top of him._

"_That's what I'm talking about!" he cheered and grabbed a handful of her butt cheek._

"_Puck…" she said, a little annoyed. "Look – I know that you're upset about Finn, but let's have some faith. You saying stuff like that is gonna break Quinn. She's emotional enough. Try to be sensible."_

"_Anything for you, Sexy Mama," he said and kissed her neck._

"_Puck…"_

"_What?" He snapped, becoming angry. "Why can't I touch you?"_

"_You aren't _touching _me, you are groping me, and you are so drunk that I feel like I'm getting there on the fumes alone." She pulled herself out of his grasp and tried to get up. "Puck, let go."_

"_Fine!" He groaned and put his hands up. "God, I can't even get a sympathy screw from a blind chick tonight," he mumbled._

_Mercedes stood up and asked, "What did you say? A blind chick? That's it? That's who I am?"_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that, Mercedes," he said, pulling himself up to finally actually sit on the couch. "Come sit on me. I wanna touch you."_

"_Are you serious? Like I would want you touching me after you say something like that to me.." She took a deep breath and reminded herself that he was drunk and it would be simple-minded to fuss with him right now. _

"_There are so many chicks that would love to be in your place tonight, ain't that right, Quinnie?" He yelled out._

"_How about you eat a dick, Puck?" Quinn called from the kitchen._

"_How about you do it? Mercy's on her high horse again. Team Saint. Team Virgin!" He yelled out. Mercedes moved towards him, ready to hit him, but she heard Quinn's footsteps enter the room and a smack across his head. "Hey!" Puck said, "She knows that I'm just picking," he said and popped Quinn on the backside, earning himself another smack. "Stop it!" Quinn glared at him and left the room again._

_ Quinn went into the bathroom and when Mercedes heard the door shut, she asked, "Why are you being so mean to me, Puck? I care about Finn, too. I know that I don't know him as well as you guys, but he is my best friend's boyfriend and my boyfriend's best friend and I love him like family. I want to be here for you." She reached out to touch him and asked, "Why is your shirt off?"_

"_Let's go in the bedroom, Babe. It's a rough night and I just wanna lay down and be with you," he said._

"_Puck, we've had this discussion before… Even if I was in the mood, I don't like being alone with you when you're drunk. You don't listen and you're too rough." Mercedes said._

"_It's not like I'd rape you or anything, why do you always have to make me feel like an asshole?" Puck asked, starting to cry. "I can never do anything right. If I want to touch you or hold you or make love to you, you treat me like a predator and if I just want you near me, you act like I'm gonna try something on you. You think very lowly of me. You think that I'm a trashy drunk."_

_Mercedes replied, keeping her voice as cool as she could, despite the rise in her temperature and the aching in her head and heart. "When you're drunk, you say things like that. When you're sober, you say the opposite. I don't like drunken conversations with you, because you make me feel bad." _

_They heard the elevator and Rachel stepped off, immediately talking, "Mercedes, I wanted to be sure to be here in a time that would allow us to reach our destination with several minutes to spare. Kurt and Blaine are waiting in the car and you do not look ready. This isn't even the outfit that we decided on. Mercedes!" She covered her nose suddenly and said, "What is that? Oh my God! Is Noah Puckerman drinking again? Puckerman…"_

"_Leave it," Quinn said, finally coming out of the bathroom. "Finn's going to Afghanistan and he's taking it a little hard." Rachel could see that Quinn had been crying, and her own eyes began to water, for Finn. She and Finn weren't close, but she adored him. The few times that they had been around each other, they connected. It took her heavy concentration to see him as someone else's boyfriend, because she liked so much about him that she secretly wished that she could have met him before Quinn did._

"_Finn is going into…" She blinked the tears away and said, "Mercedes, I understand of you don't want to come to the show with us." She took both of Mercedes' hands into hers and swung them from side to side in an effort to cheer her up with some human contact._

_Quinn simply said, "No, she's bought her ticket and the four of you have been waiting for this now for months." She went into the kitchen to pour herself and Puck some coffee, came back and handed him his as she watched him stare at Mercedes, wondering if she would actually abandon him on a night like this. _

"_My dads are meeting us there," Rachel said, hopefully urging Mercedes to come to the show, as she knew Mercedes loved her some Leroy and Hiram. The assistant/friend quickly went into Mercedes bedroom and retrieved the outfit set up on the single rack and suggested, "Quinn and Puck have known each other for years. I'm sure that he'll be fine in her hands, tonight." She handed Mercedes her clothes and said, "Time is of the essence, Mercedes. This town may never again see an all drag off Broadway street performance of Wicked."_

"_I'm not gonna **see** **it **tonight," Mercedes complained as she snatched the clothes. _

"_Of course you will, my darling. You'll see it with your ears and mind, with my fathers narrating every single action taking place." She cupped Mercedes' face and kissed her nose. Mercedes reluctantly rushed to get dressed and left with her friend. While she knew that she wanted to go, she also felt bad about leaving Puck and Quinn at a time like this. On the other hand, she could hardly deal with Puck when he was drunk and just being plain mean and hurtful. But then again, he would just be the same way to Quinn, and Quinn certainly didn't need that… She was relieved when they all finally got together. Rachel kept her arms wrapped around Mercedes from behind as Mercedes was "her date" and she knew that Mercedes could use a good holding after having to put up with any period of time with a drunk Noah Puckerman._

_ When Mercedes came back, Puck was asleep in a tub full of water. She helped pick him up and settle him in the bed, soaking the entire thing. Rachel would have to change the covers in the morning. As for her, she slept on the couch and of course was none the wiser, until two months later._

The rift between Mercedes and Puck had _been_ formed, and she had only just recently realized that they had been holding on to the seams, and stretching themselves thin trying to do it. There would be no more of that. She was ready to let go. No, she _had _let go. She forgave Puck, but she would not continue to be his favorite caged pet. She was ready to celebrate her first birthday as a real person, in six years.

Sam called Mercedes in the morning, before Lauren or Quinn even arrived at the shop. (He knew that she would be awake and hoped that she would answer her phone). "Good morning, Sam," she answered and he immediately broke into the happy birthday song. When he was finished, she said, "Sam, I didn't realize that you could sing. I better hear a song from you at the karaoke party."

"I promise you will, but I wanted to take you out this morning, before all of your long time friends get a hold of you and I don't get to see you again until karaoke."

"Well, there are already breakfast plans, but you are willing to come along with us."

"I guess so," he said, sadly.

"I don't have lunch plans, if you could settle for that?" She suggested.

"Ok!" He said more cheerfully, "But.. I might catch a ride with you to breakfast, too. I forgot to eat last night."

"What were you doing that you forgot to eat?" She wondered.

"You'll find out," he told her.

Sam was shocked to see Puck at the birthday breakfast, which took up a couple of tables inside of the place and was loud and a little crowded for Sam's liking. BUT, he was seated right next to Mercy and could think of no better place to be. This was her day and she seemed as though she was going to live it up, the entire day. That pleased him. He didn't even realize the way he was gazing at her with a small smile until Lauren snapped a picture of the two of them on her phone and showed it to him across the table. "Text it to me," he whispered. She read his lips and moments later, his phone buzzed, and he saved it as the image to come up when she called him. The photo of them asleep near each other was his wallpaper.

After breakfast, Mercedes wanted to keep up with her routine of jogging, but Quinn had an appointment with Beth's teacher, so Sam offered to go with his lady friend. He noticed Puck's eyes twitch, slightly when it was suggested, but Puck didn't respond. In fact, he couldn't remember Puck saying a single word the entire breakfast, but he wasn't paying much attention to anyone else but the newly 24 year old seated next to him. They left the place together and walked back to the shop to get the dogs, then walked to the park for the jog.

"I made contact with a couple of people from my list," Sam said. "I've decided to go in order of reverse importance. Like, I started with the people that I called out of their names or talked badly about, first. They pretty much were cool about what had happened between me and them – excusing it because we were all kids. It's the more serious ones that I'm kinda worried about." And "kinda" was an understatement. The only thing that Lauren would share with him from the secret ladies meeting were some excellent points made by Santana – and Sam had already thought of exactly those things before it was even mentioned to him.

He worried about Mercedes' being near him, but he respected her as a woman with a choice and she had chosen his friendship, despite what may come. He would be lying if he said that he wanted her to stay away from him, even if to be safer… but he wanted her to do what she wanted to do, because he saw her friends try to dissuade her from just that, on a daily basis, even sometimes with small things. He could always tell when they were making her feel sheltered and insulted. They couldn't, because they had been doing it to her so long that it was common policy to treat her like the resident child (despite the fact that she was the most mature of everyone in the group, or at least in his opinion).

"Well, be brave – I know that you can do it. The fact that you're taking the time to try is one of the most admirable things that I've ever known someone to do. Don't let anything discourage you, Sam. You have a big heart and once you get all of this stuff off of it, you'll be able to follow it anywhere." She said, breathily, with a smile across her adorable face.

By lunch time, Sam rushed to Mercedes with a bag and said, "Look at this," when he took something out of it and put it in her hands.

She felt it for a moment and said, "Is it a mask?"

"Yes. It is a sleep mask. It covers up your eyes so that light and stuff won't bother you and I think it has some other therapeutic purpose too."

"Did you get this for me?" She asked confused.

"Don't get ahead of me, Mercy," he said. He handed her a long piece of cloth and said, "It's a blindfold."

"If this is supposed to mean something, I suggest you give me the short version, because I;m starting to feel like you're poking fun at me," she said with a grunt or a laugh, neither could tell what the sound was.

"I want you to put this on me," he said, then turned and kneeled in front of her. "The mask you can slide over my head, I'll help you."

"Why do you want me to put this on you?" She wondered, though her breath was already leaving her with what the answer might be, she could have NEVER guessed the next words to come out of him.

Sam stood up and looked at her with his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Because you're blind, day in and day out, everyone's always trying to direct you somewhere, like you don't know where you're going. No one ever really thinks about what it might be like to be you or to be like you and have all of these people around who think that they love you equally, but they don't because they're scared to. I want to endure what you have to endure and I'll depend on you to lead me, because I believe in you, and I know that you're capable." He turned again and kneeled and Mercedes placed the mask on his head, feeling around to see that it was secure, then tied the blindfold on him.

"You've obviously never heard of what happens when the blind leads the blind," Mercedes joked, but she had already cataloged this as the best present that she had ever received. Now, neither of them could see the way that all of the ladies in the shop were looking at them. Quinn and Santana walked from two different places in the shop and when they met, looked at each other, then at their friend.

"Kissy, purse!" Sam called. Mercedes laughed as the dog came along. She grabbed her purse and her handle and handed Sam Cluster's leash. Sam still had his bag tucked under his other arm and Mercy latched on to the arm which held Cluster.

"Walk straight, Sam. You're veering to the left."

"Am I really? It doesn't feel like... Shit!" He bumped into the bar and knocked over a stool. Lauren quickly rushed to get it out of the way. "Am I clear, guys?" he asked, a little worried. When given affirmation, they began to walk again.

Sam planned lunch at the pond, under her favorite tree, with music and scented candles and her favorite lunch of tots and tea. He felt all through the bag, as she kept her hands over his eyes, even though he was blindfolded, he wanted to show her that he wasn't cheating. It was not easy AT ALL for him to do simple tasks like light candles, but she helped to guide his hands and after a while, the two sat, listening to music, eating and talking. "This is the most beautiful thing that anybody has ever done for me, Sam."

"I didn't want to come on too strong, but I couldn't help it. I really wanted to give you this experience and I wanted to live this experience with you. I'm kinda trying to prove a point."

"That is?"

"I don't care what our differences are. If there's a way to reconcile 'em – I'm gonna figure it out and I'm gonna fight to make it happen." He reached all around and accidentally rubbed her head, until she guided his hands to her face. She moved his hands over the surface of it, as she would if she was trying to see someone's face with her hands. He smiled, and commented, "You are so beautiful, to me. Do you remember what I look like?" he asked.

To that, she placed her hands on his face and examined him, getting a feel for him, all over again… but this time, he looked different than he did when she first met him. For one thing, he was cleaned up and had shorter hair, but most importantly, the way that his face was... it was like… the way that he looked at her had changed. Mercedes scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and could honestly say that this was the first time in a long time that she was held by a man who actually made her feel like a woman.


	10. The Rhapsody

**The Rhapsody**

Mercedes had been at Kurt's for hours and the rest of Sam's shift at work, he could not stop thinking about his time with her. Now, the shop was closed and everyone simply left the building when it did, and vowed to clean up etc the following day. Sam left with Lauren, so that he wouldn't be locked inside of the building and just brought his things with him. He and Lauren always had a blast when together, anyway. "Are you going to tell me anything?" She asked him when they got into her car.

When Mercedes and Sam returned to the shop, Mercedes had led the blindfolded Sam to the elevator and the two disappeared into her apartment for a while. Neither of them would say anything about what went on there. Mercedes and Sam prayed together about his upcoming mission to make amends and ask for forgiveness from people in his past. She gave him a crash course in blind dancing, and her feet were not happy about that decision, at all! They played with the dogs – which Sam had a blast doing so, without being able to see them, not knowing which way they were going , and as they rolled around with the animals, Mercedes ended up landing on top of Sam somehow, and she kissed him, softly and chastely, on the lips. "Thank you for lunch," she said, then pushed herself up and stood. She snatched off his blindfold and mask and handed it to him, "Maybe dinner, next time," she suggested.

There was no discussion about it and Sam was not going to make any assumptions, but from the feel of it, she meant it. It was genuine and she wanted him… but that could have been wishful thinking on his part or an impulsive show of gratitude for a fun day on hers. He decided not to bother the rest of her birthday by trying to probe her about the matter. After the date with Sam ended, and they both came off of the elevator, Sam immediately reported to Quinn, with the hugest smile on his face, ever. And Mercedes immediately left with Lauren to get pampered and beautified at the spa.

Mercedes, Lauren, Quinn, and Tina all got ready for Mercedes' birthday party at Kurt's place – since his was the biggest and his in home studio was big enough for a group of models to have photo shoots inside of. Sam dropped Lauren off at Kurt and Blaine's and went back to her place to chill out until it was time for them to meet at the spot. Kurt had insisted he wear some fashionable suit that he had to admit looked pretty good on him, but – whatever. _The only person that he'd want to impress couldn't see it. _

Now, as the ladies and Kurt prepared for the night, that Mercedes was hella excited about, Lauren smirked at Mercedes' glowing face while she did her makeup. Mercedes was sipping on blackberry merlot and letting her friends decorate her for her big night, while they listened to music. Kurt watched the scene on Lauren's phone again and snapped, "I can NOT believe that pretty bastard did not tell _me _about this! A few weeks ago, I was his first choice for gift planning, but today, he gives the best gift ever and leaves me totally out of the loop."

Lauren laughed and said, "There was no loop. He went in solo. Besides, last time he involved you, he thought that he'd gotten you into trouble."

"I'm a grown ass man… I only get into trouble with my grown ass man… and not even then, because I run the show around this place. He looks the part, but I assure you, this is Kurt Hummel's domain." He smiled and finally handed her the phone back, "And I know that he made quite an impact, because there are two things that Mercy never talks about: the first is when something really upsets her, like to the core… like Puck. I know she hasn't said a word to me about him in weeks. The other thing she keeps to herself is stuff that makes her extremely happy, because she's scared to admit that she allowed herself to feel good inside."

"I feel good inside every day," she commented.

"_Sam_ good?" Kurt asked and the smile on her face stretched near beyond the borders of her cheeks. "Mm hmm. That's not a smile that I see every day."

Tina was silent as she perfected her own outfit. Lauren watched her, wondering what she was thinking and waiting for a comment, but none came. Lauren didn't know whether to be pleased or worried. "How are you feeling, Tina?" She decided to ask. Tina glanced at Mercedes, and – noting the smile on her friend – smiled, herself. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to share in Mercedes happiness, she really did. But, she couldn't force herself to be happy about this. This was all wrong. Mercedes had just gotten out of a damaged situation with a white guy that, although passive aggressively, treated her like a piece of property (she could never really stand Puck, either, to be honest); and now it looked like her friend might be jumping right into another situation… and a more effed up situation, at that.

"Sam and I are just friends, you guys," Mercedes commented and meant it with all of her heart. They were close, but it took her growing up with Artie and being his friend for years before they were in puppy love in high school. She knew Shane her entire life before she dedicated the greater part of her senior year to her romance with him. And she had known Puck her entire high school career before actually falling for him shortly after her graduation from a special gifted school for the blind. No portion of her brain found it possible nor acceptable to determine that she would want to be with someone after knowing them less than three months.

"Is that why he tweeted 'Mercedes smells good' earlier?" Kurt asked, now looking at his own phone.

"I did smell good," she said and strummed her hands down the length of her waistline.

Quinn walked up behind her in the mirror and strummed the same trace, "And you looked good, too. The two of you were really cute together, today. I wish that you could have…"

"Nope," Mercedes said. "Don't say it. I don't want to hear that statement, at least for the rest of the night." She said thoughtfully, "I should really thank you all, though. Because it's those kinds of comments that even prompted Sam to do what he did."

Quinn asked, "What do you mean?"

Mercedes faced Quinn and told her, "I _mean _that he wants me to be able to see things, just as much as anyone else, but he knows that telling me that he wants me to see things only makes me feel flawed and misjudged." She sighed and told them, "I didn't _have _to see us today. That was the entire point – I don't have to be able to see in order to know something. We felt each other today."

"In the absence of Santana, please allow me to say, 'Wanky,' Lauren said.

Mercedes snickered and said, "I'm serious. The moments that we had together today transcended the physical and the tangible, so to wish that I could have "seen" us is an insult to me and to what happened today, and I'm not gonna have it!" Mercedes held out her hand, "Drink," she said and Lauren fetched her glass of wine and placed it in her hand. "Are we ready to go out, yet?"

_Mercedes could hear the arguments. They should have known it to, but they didn't seem to care much about that, for the moment – because they were arguing again (about her). They just didn't have the money to keep her in the blind school, but her mother would have nothing less and her father could not figure out how to make it work. He wanted his daughter to be in the best school for her, as well, he just couldn't figure out what he could do in order to make that a possibility. What was worse was that they were going to lose the house, and business was not necessarily great at the Jones' gift shop. He wanted to sell the place. She wanted to bring more in demand items into it – custom gifts and antiques. That made no sense to him, because that would mean spending more money. However she insisted that it would also mean making more money._

_ She began to sing, to try to block out the fussing. It was her birthday, couldn't they have tried not to argue. Just because of that simple fact? She supposed that she would simply have to entertain herself with song, until one or both of them called it quits and someone came to check on her. Then, she would pretend that she was not hurt and that no one was mad and she would sing to them and be funny so that they would love on her and forget all about their problems. Even if it wasn't going to happen that way, she was going to try._

Puck leaned against the bar, talking to Lauren, while Sam sat alone, watching the girls dance. Kurt and Tina dolled Mercedes up to look like a star, in bright yellow, magenta and teal. Her dress had an open back, that dove into a v that pointed right to the start of her perfectly rotund backside and her lotion was shimmery and glistening beads of perspiration were on her from dancing. She had splits on either side of her dress and the movements she made revealed her entire leg, and the high heel yellow shoes that contrasted against her brown flesh as they laced up and around her delicious looking legs. Her earrings looked like dream catchers, which Sam found hilariously appropriate for her, and she had her hair up in a curly do with a sway bang front, a flower on the side and feather & crystal clips to keep everything in place. Sam was BEYOND pissed off at the moment.

Why the hell would they dress her like that, knowing that she couldn't see herself? And of course, he wasn't going to question it, because it was her choice and they had described to her in detail what she would be wearing and she could feel the outfit on her – she had some knowledge of what she must look like to him and a butt load of other guys that he saw swooning over her lusciousness. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and his pants were extremely uncomfortable to wear.

Lauren was out with Puck tonight, which was either a good sign or some type of trick by Puck to win Mercedes' attention. If it was the latter, the plan was, thankfully, failing miserably. Mercedes wasn't paying attention to anything but the music and the drinks being passed her way. Mercedes and Santana had their breasts pressed together, hands up in the air, shaking their stuff. God, _everything _shakes on Mercy! Tina and Quinn were bent over in front of their friends, rubbing their butts on them. Brittany's snatch was nearly directly in Tina's face, as she danced with her shoulders against Sunshine, leaning backwards. It was like a clothed, all girl lust party over there; but Sam only had eyes for one of them… sort of…

Santana looked pretty good in her girls' night out clothes, or lack thereof. In fact, this was quite an attractive, half naked, social circle. He glanced at some of the other women huddled together dancing, and none of them really looked as good. He saw Sugar dancing with her friends Giselle and Harmony. Their dancing looked like they had rehearsed it, but it was actually pretty cool. It wasn't sexy like the POM (Pieces of Mercy) girls, but he was entertained. Sugar waved at him and he nodded politely, hoping that she wouldn't approach. She didn't.

Sam smiled to himself, but it quickly left when he saw someone dancing with Mercedes… some dude. _Who TF is that? _Sam sighed as her arms went around the guy's neck and she rocked close upon him, with her friends cheering her on. He glanced at Puck to catch him staring at the sight, himself. Then, they made eye contact and Puck smirked at him, then turned around to face Lauren again and start talking, happily to her. Someone sat next to Sam, breathing hard. Don't be Sugar, he thought and turned to see Sunshine, in her dazzling tube top, short shorts, heels and glitter make up. She looked much older than she generally did at work… she also kinda looked like a stripper – but several of the women did.

"Do you not like dancing, Mr. Sam?" She asked.

"I do," he said, noting immediately that she had been drinking, even if not a lot. Of course, for someone her size, it might not take much for her to get drunk. "I'm just not in the mood to dance, right now."

"No? What _are _you in the mood for?" She asked, with a naughty little smile.

"Have you been drinking?" Sam asked.

She went into an unfounded fit of laughter and answered, "Sure, we all have!"

He nodded and told her, "Maybe I should, too. Yeah, that's what I'm in the mood for," he said and got up. "See you, Sunshine." He walked to the bar and leaned against it, right behind Puck's back, as he leaned on his side, facing Lauren, on her barstool. "I hope you aren't drinking, Puck."

Puck turned to face Sam, not even the slightest bit amused, as Lauren clawed at the air and pleaded silently to Sam 'SAVE ME! HE IS DRIVING ME NUTS!' Sam tried not to laugh at this as Puck told him, "I haven't drunk alcohol since my daughter was born. I'm the official designated driver. It'd take more than you to mess me up, Evans."

Ignoring the slight, Sam asked, "Where is your daughter tonight? Quinn's on the floor and all your friends are here."

"Not all of them. She's at Shane's house. He's her godfather," Puck said. Sam looked thoughtful for a moment (it was kind of hard to believe that he and Shane were that close, but Shane had never mentioned Sam Evans' name), then ordered three drinks – two shots and a mixed drink. "Whoa, whoa! Are you alright, Evans?" Sam shrugged and slid one of the shots past Puck to Lauren. She snatched it; the two of them looked at each other, nodded and hit the shot… Puck noticed – like they had done this before, or something. He frowned as Lauren slammed her glass down and gestured for another shot. _Hell, what if I wanted to kiss her? _He thought. "Keep a cool head, Dude," Puck told Sam. Sam lifted an eyebrow at him, unimpressed and took a sip of his drink. Sam waved for another shot, as well.

Knowing how much of a snake Puck could be, Sam wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been invited to stay at the center for the purpose of being seen by Shane. Sam shook that from his head. It was Mercy's birthday and he wasn't going to bring any drama into it. He had a feeling that before the night was over, one or more of her closer friends would do that anyway. Trying to distract himself from negative thoughts, Sam called out, "Zizes, you look gorgeous, tonight!"

"Do I?" She asked. Then, yelled at Puck, "Thanks for noticing!" She took the second shot, then headed towards the floor, "Come on Evans!"

"My shot.." he said, but she'd pulled him away.

"He's not as attractive when you start hanging out with him and everything that isn't his daughter, who is a lovely, wonderful child, is WHINING!" She complained. "Or terrible flirting. He has no skill, He's like one of those misogynistic old movies where it's just canon that the guy gets the girl, even though he clearly has nothing that she would ever want in real life. Then he keeps bragging about how he doesn't drink anymore, which is great – but it's like he's trying to convince me of something and I don't even care about that."

"We can't leave our recovering alcoholic designated driver at the bar alone with a free shot," Sam said, rushed back to the bar, snatched his shot up, drank it, then went back to Lauren. She laughed at the fact that she actually thought he was going back to keep Puck company. "On another note, you two looked great together. Is this a date, because I don't want him to think that I'm trying to snatch away every woman that he lays his eyes on…"

She fussed, "This man needs something to be addicted to! He used Mercedes to get over alcohol and I'm not gonna be the one he uses to get over Mercedes, when I just wanted a good time with a pretty guy. It is sad and it is frustrating, and he is a pretty S.O.B. but he ain't that pretty. Come on, we're too far from the pulse of the party."

When they got to the crowd of dancing ladies, Sam didn't feel comfortable jumping into the groove. There were a lot of hot, closely grinding sweaty bodies. That didn't bother Lauren a single bit. She jumped right in the middle of the circle and began shaking it like it was _her _birthday. Sam laughed and waved his hands in the air as he cheered her on. Kurt and Tina immediately flocked to her and began to dance with her. Quinn was in the middle of a Santana Brittany sandwich and Kurt and Blaine were in their own world together. That… sort of freed Mercedes up. She was dancing in the group, but not with anyone and Sam slid right in, right up to her from behind. Random dude was nowhere around.

Sam wrapped his arms around her midsection and put his face against the side of hers. She reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck and rolled against him. "Where have you been all night?" She asked.

"I didn't wanna crowd you and suck out all the fun," he said. She just laughed. "What gave me away?" He asked.

"Your height, the fabric of your suit, and you smell like Sam," she laughed and turned to face him, then just fell forward onto him and began to rock her hips left and right. Quinn suddenly appeared in front of her and danced her away from him. She threw a warning look over her shoulder at Sam and shook her head 'no.' For a time, he checked himself around Quinn, because she was obviously very important to Mercedes and he had not wanted to upset her… but having learned more about Quinn, recently; he didn't give a damn; and he was ready to open his mouth and let the shots come out.

Lauren watched the interaction and shimmied over to Sam. "I'm going in. Wait a few moments, then bump her into me," she said. He was going to question her, but she pretty much did the same thing that Quinn had done to Sam, to Quinn, and Sam obediently bumped Quinn into Lauren, after the fact. Lauren turned around and in one fluid motion mushed Quinn in the face and sent her falling back onto Brittany and Tina, as they danced together. Lauren covered her mouth and said, "Oh, Quinn, My bad!" and went to check on her while Sam went to dance with Mercedes again. He looked at Lauren and a shocked, dazed looking Quinn that Tina and Brittany were trying to help regain her balance. Lauren winked at him and he loved her more than anything, right then.

By the time karaoke started, Mercedes was feeling good and shining with alcohol and dance induced sweat. Her friends were all signed on for songs, and she was going to hear every one of them. Santana sang, "Groove is in the Heart" by Deeee - Lite, with Brittany and Mike back up dancing. Sam watched his friend enjoy the show, even though she couldn't see. She was at the edge of the stage dancing and clapping. Lauren sang "Take It Off" by the Donnas, and Sam realized that it didn't even matter the genre, Mercedes knew every single song on the karaoke list, because she sang along to all of them as she danced around. Tina sang "Barracuda" by Heart. Blaine and Kurt did a duet version of Stevie Wonder's "As…" which sounded like a poor choice for them, to Sam's ears, but Mercy seemed to love it (along with everything else). Then, Puck got onto the stage and Sam folded his arms. Lauren rolled her eyes and hoped that he would just pick something smart and fun, but when the music to Possum Kingdom by the Toadies started, she just shook her head and looked at Sam. "Back to the bar," she said and they both went.

At the end of the song, Puck said, "I know what everybody's thinking right now, so just let me clear things up. Lauren Zizes – that was for you." All of the group looked around for Lauren and saw her choking on the shot that she was in the middle of when he made that announcement, and Sam attempting to fan her and give her water. Puck laughed, and said, but I actually have another song for my _best_ friend, for her birthday. Here's to you, Mercy – K?" She nodded as the music to Shinedown's Burning Bright began.

"How does he get to sing two songs?" Sam asked out loud.

"The clique knows the owner," Lauren told him.

Puck was singing, "I feel like there is no need for conversation. Some questions are better left without a reason and I would rather reveal myself than my situation. Now and then I consider my hesitation…" Mercedes climbed herself onto the stage and Puck grabbed her hand to help her up as someone tossed her a microphone that Puck caught with one hand and passed to her.

"The more the light shines through me, I pretend to close my eyes. The more the dark consumes me I pretend I'm burning, burning bright…" Sam didn't like the fact that Puck was looking at her as they sang this chorus and she was facing him. It was like they were in a world of their own… and she and Puck had a history… Sam bit his lip nervously and ordered another drink.

Mercy sang, "There's nothing ever wrong, but nothing's ever right, such a cruel contradiction…"

Then Puck grabbed her hand as he sang, "I know I crossed the line, it's not easy to define - I'm born to indecision. There's always something new, some path I'm supposed to choose, with no particular rhyme or reason…" People in the place were going crazy over the two of them and by the end of the song, Mercedes was crying as she held Puck and he was saying something to her and led her off of the stage, with his arm around her. What had just happened? She was nodding her head to whatever Puck was saying and Sam didn't like the sight of that, given Puck's record of mind control and manipulation of her.

Sam wanted to go check on her, but Lauren grabbed his arm and shook her head, "Take it to the stage," she told him. But, Artie was already on the stage, and Mercedes was settling back in her spot at the front of it, waving Puck off. Puck came towards Lauren and Sam and Sam clenched his fists. Maybe he shouldn't have had so many drinks so quickly. When he reached them, Lauren simply said, "Puckerman."

Puck held out both of his arms and asked, "How about that walk?" She frowned and rolled her eyes, but he fell onto her neck and started giving her quick little kisses, "Stop frontin,' you know that song did something to you." He pushed her towards the door and Sam simply stood, feeling confused and a little ridiculous. He made his way to the stage, as Artie was rapping something about Bonita Applebum… a song that Sam had certainly never heard in his life, but he was never really into rap. However, there was Mercy, grooving to that, as well. He guessed that she was over her Puck moment, or at least not going to let it affect the rest of her night.

There had been rap, pop, rock, and other stuff, and Sam realized when it was his turn, there hadn't been country. He was probably gonna sing country, anyway…

When the music started, he heard Mercedes squeal, "I love this song!" That made him smile. At least, even if it wasn't well-received, he knew that she liked the song in general.

"Never had no one, I could count on. I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin', til you walked into my life." Sam walked to the edge of the stage and sat down on it, right in front of her, "It was a feeling, I'd never known, and for the first time - I didn't feel alone." He could hear her singing along with him, "You're more than a lover. There could never be another to make me feel the way you do. And oh, we just get closer," (she began to echo an ad lib – We just get CLOSER), I fall in love all over (in love all OVER) every time I look at you.

I don't know where I'd be without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend." She was silenced when she felt his hand touch her cheek, "You stand by me and you believe in me, like nobody ever has. When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me, and make me see how much I have…" Mercedes placed her hand over his mouth and just shook her head at him. She couldn't take him singing another word. He backed away from her, took his song back to the stage and finished it, seeing her move away, with Quinn, Santana and Tina flocking to her to escort her.

When Sam got off of the stage and Sunshine was getting on, Kurt intercepted him.

"What do you not understand about the words, '_not ready'_?" Kurt asked, drunken and loud.

"It was just a song..." Sam tried.

"Until you personalized it, by touching her face and singing it to her!" Kurt snapped, pointing his finger and raising his voice. Sam's fists clenched together. He and Kurt were cool, but Sam was not one for having a man yell at him like a child in a public place. Maybe it was his prison background, maybe it was just the fighter in him, but if Kurt came any closer, he was going to get hurt. Blaine noticed the change in Sam's body language, grabbed his partner, and tried to calm him down. "Do you think because I'm gay that I won't hurt you, Sam Evans? My princess has been floating on air all night, and now…" Blaine pulled Kurt, lovingly, but forcefully enough to put some distance between he and Sam.

"Puck made her cry! In fact, Puck personalized _his_ song…" Sam's head was spinning and his temperature was elevated.

"Puck has been her friend since we were sixteen," Kurt said.

"All of you always make excuses for that bastard," Sam said.

"Yeah, and you know how else the hell I've made excuses for? You - Sam. But, if you are going to repay me this way, especially after I overlooked the fact that you treated me like a leper when you first met me, you'd best believe that ship has sailed, Honeybun. Where're my girls at?" Kurt asked, looking around.

"They went to the ladies' room," Blaine said and Kurt stormed off, still fussing out loud. Blaine sighed and said, "You know, Kurt can be a little high-strung and overbearing, but he has been there for Mercedes since the institution and he loves her to pieces. He would never do anything to hurt her."

"What institution?" Sam asked.

Blaine bit his lip and said, "The institution… for the blind. She was in one when she was younger," then he quickly took off, taking out his phone and texting as he did. Sam stood alone, for a time, then went to the bar. He needed some water.

Sam sat on the bar stool and asked for a water. The large woman behind the counter asked, "You're with the Mercy Jones crowd, aren't you?"

He smiled, a small smile and said, "You must've missed the fool that I just made out of myself singing."

She smiled back at him and said, "You didn't make a fool of yourself, Pumpkin. She just hasn't had the proper time to think it over. Give her a moment, and it might take her two." She gave him a bottle of water and drank it thirstily. "Who are you?" She asked, and Sam presumed that she knew Mercy well enough to answer the woman.

"I am Sam," he said. When he was younger, he would have made a little joke about Dr. Seuss… but his head was spinning and he was a little too damned old to even resurrect that.

"Sam…" she said thoughtfully. He could tell that she had heard his name before. "I've heard of you," she said. "Need something for your head?" She asked. He nodded and looked extremely grateful when she handed him a two pill packet of aspirin. She smiled at him and said, "You seem like a good kid. If you need anyone to talk to, I have a pretty good ear."

"Thanks…"

"Beiste," she said.

"Beast?" He asked, with a confused face.

"B-E-I-S-T-E. Shannon Bieste, to be exact."

Mercedes did not take long to clean up and return her smile to her face. It must have been the alcohol, because she did not understand why Sam's song affected her so much. Then, it could have been Puck's apology and his promise to try to keep being the best friend that he had in him to be, "Unfortunately, we both know that I'm not very good at it," he commented, to which she could only nod. "But, I try my best, Mercy. I really do, and I'll never stop."

She thought that she was going to be alright when she heard Artie try at A Tribe Called Quest. Hell, that was her jam! Then, she heard the music to My Best Friend, by Tim McGraw, and at first assumed that someone outside of their party was on the stage (wasn't really the selection type for her group), but she heard Sam's voice and was stunned. But, maybe, he just really liked that song. Maybe it was just one of his favorites, like it was one of hers. When he got right in front of her, it frightened her, so she did the reasonable thing – she didn't panic. She just sang along, because this was karaoke night, and that's how she liked it, singing along. But then… he touched her face.

Like: _I'm singing to you right now. I need you to know that these words are literally for you. _Mercedes broke. Quinn, Tina and Santana hung around the ladies room, while she splashed her face with water and dried herself off. Fortunately, they never let her wear makeup that easily ran, but it was running enough that they did an emergency touch up for her. "Lead me back to Sam," she commanded. Quinn, Tina and Santana all exchanged looks and she said, "Hello?"

"Sure, Cedes," Quinn answered her and took her hand.

Tina shook her head, angrily and began to storm towards Mercedes and stop her, but Santana caught her arm. "Tina, I feel just the way you do, but you pick and choose your fights and this is not the time. It's her birthday and she's drunk."

"That's exactly why she doesn't need to go back to him."

Santana said, "Look, you didn't see him today, Tina. You didn't see how willing he was to just hand himself over to her and how she responded. If you try to stop her right now, your friendship will be in trouble."

"If I _don't _try to stop her right now, my FRIEND could be in trouble!" Tina snapped back, and jerked her arm away from Santana. "You just don't understand us. You don't know enough about Mercy to understand. I've seen her when things didn't go right and she's not as strong as she would like for people to believe."

"She's not as weak as you choose to believe that she is, either." Santana said, but Tina was already walking away from her.

When Santana came out of the ladies room, there were their friends, in a cluster, right outside of the bathroom. Kurt was irate about something, with Blaine and Mercedes trying to calm him down. Tina began complaining to Mike and Quinn about her recent exchange with Santana and Sam was standing there, with folded arms, not making a move or sound, with Brittany talking to him, oblivious to the fact that there was a volatile situation feet away from her. _These bitches never need to drink, _Santana thought and went to collect her girlfriend.

She found Mercedes and hugged her goodnight. "I open the shop in the morning, so Brit and I are going to take off, Mama." She said and kissed her cheek. "You be careful. Whatever you decide to do tonight; just be careful and be safe." Brittany hugged and kissed Mercedes as well, and the two left.

Kurt was crying and fussing about _random_ stuff, now. Mercedes heard him say, "I juist have a lot of feelings," then she felt a hand take her hand and she allowed it to lead her away from the foolishness that was Kurt's drunken rant. Before too long, the noise was muffled inside of the building and she was inhaling fresh air. "Sam… they'll be pissed," she said.

"They'll pull through," he told her. "I wanted to apologize, yet again for overstepping my boundaries. I'm a little bit drunk," he said, then quickly said, "NO! No, I'm lying… I'm very drunk and it was ill-conceived for me to even have a drink, because I haven't drank since I was a teenager, and back then, I did it TO make myself lose inhibitions and go nuts."

"I think that everybody's drunk tonight," she said, in an understanding voice. "And it's kinda my fault. I kissed you earlier, and I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you definitely should have," he corrected her. "Look, I don't care if you don't want to be with me. That's not what I meant. I do care. I care a lot. I only mean that whether or not you do, I'm gonna be here for you. I'm at your mercy, Mercy." He laughed at himself and shook his head.

"I can't be with anyone, right now, Sam. It would be selfish of me to kiss you and things that might elicit emotion out of you when I know that I can't be with you in that way."

"No, it wouldn't." He told her. "You are telling me, right now that you don't want to be in a relationship with me. I'm gonna respect that and I'm not gonna try to push you or force you into anything. I might slip up here and there and tell you that I think you're AMAZING, but I'll not try to make any decisions for you or presume ownership over you…" Mercedes was kissing him, now. There was something about hearing someone seriously say these things to her that made him irresistible to her. For him, her lips were enough. He didn't need her to commit to him, as long as he could have her, in whatever way that she was ready to give. This kiss was his everything, tonight. This moment was not an obligation, it was a gift.

"Mercedes!" She heard her friends calling from the doorway, then felt Sam grab her hand and pull her along. "Cedes? Where'd you go?" Kurt asked, "So, she's blind and drunk, walking around in the dark?"

Blaine reminded him, "She's blind. The fact that it's dark doesn't matter."

"That's not what I meant, obviously, Blaine. I meant we have to try to look in the dark for a blind, drunk woman," he yelled out, "Who I am going to spank when I find her! Mercedes!"

Mercedes whispered, "Ready? 1, 2, 3…" and she and Sam jumped from behind a vehicle at their search party and roared. "Quinn screamed and placed her hand over her heart. Kurt screamed and waved both hands in the air. Blaine jumped in front of Kurt, not even knowing what he was protecting his sweetheart from. I think Tina pulled out a knife," Sam said through laughter, making Mercedes laugh until that part about Tina.

Tina flipped her weapon shut and stuck it back into her clothing. "Mercedes, that really isn't funny," she commented.

"It sounded like it was pretty funny," she said.

"It was," Sam confirmed, still holding her hand.

Kurt noticed it and asked, "Is this real life? Am I on drugs? Am I really this drunk? Why is there hand holding happening in this parking lot? Are you two together?"

"No," they both replied. Then Mercedes said, "But I'm pretty sure that I've changed default couple status.

Mercedes laid in the comfort of her snuggly big blanket and piles of pillows. She felt someone next to her and instantly panicked and moved to touch their face… Quinn. She sighed and sat up, then heard the groggy female voice, "You need something, Cedes?"

"Need to know what you're in my bed for," Mercedes said.

"That awkward moment when Puck never returned to the bar because he and Lauren had run off and we ended up calling a cab and piling into it like sardines, and once he got here, he was so sick of everyone that he asked us all to get out," Quinn said.

Mercedes muttered a cuss word then, "I remember. Wait, are Sam, Sunshine, Mike and Tina in here, too?"

"Mike and Tina took the couch and Sunshine slept downstairs with Sam," Quinn said, absentmindedly. Then, she gasped and corrected herself, "I mean she slept downstairs and Sam, too. Not that they, together. I mean, I'm sure they didn't…" She could feel Quinn climbing out of the bed and she heard, "I'm gonna make you some coffee." But Mercedes didn't know if coffee was going to help her. Her heartbeat had just spiked at Quinn's slip of the tongue. The thought of Sam being with someone else genuinely bothered her.

When he was sporadically seeing Sugar, she was amuse, but now – just the suggestion… she reached for her phone. Damn drunken nights! "Have you seen my phone, Quinn?" She called out and heard her friend return to the room and start shuffling around in it. Then, she felt it in her hand and immediately called Sam.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," she said back. "Did I wake you?"  
"I didn't get a chance to go to sleep," he admitted. She felt her heartbeat speed up even more as he took a pause, then said, "Sunshine stole my bed, so I had to try to sleep on the floor, then she was snoring, so I left the room and tried to sleep on the shop floor, but it's just too hard, everywhere in the building, except for upstairs, but when I got up there, I got on the internet and ended up browsing until I dozed off at Santana's desk." She smiled and he replied, "Don't be smiling. I'm in pain. Can you call Sunshine and order her out of my bed?"

"Can you just get on the elevator and come up here? We're gonna have coffee and breakfast."


	11. The Ringleader

_**A/N WARNING… strong emotional content and graphic sexual crime in this chapter.**_

_**Please, if you have triggers related to sexual abuse, sexual crime or sexual assault, please be mindful that this chapter may disturb you.**_

**The Ringleader**

Mercedes heard the elevator sound and she rushed to it, expecting Sam and Sunshine. What she heard was a couple of her favorite voices, instead, "Breakfast!" Emma Pillsbury announced.

"Emma!" Mercedes squealed and hurried to her friend.

"Watch out, Mercedes. There's stuff in your floor. You kids were pretty far gone when you got into the cab last night," Beiste said. "Put that one on the counter for me, please, Sam." Sam obeyed the woman, placing a huge tray that she asked him to help her get out of the car onto the kitchen counter.

Mike and Tina were just starting to stir on the couch and Quinn was pouring coffee into several cups, but had obviously also squeezed some juice and pulled out some milk and water, too. Sam figured this was another one of their traditions, and was still impressed that these people came together like this for Mercy. Emma went to hug Quinn and kiss her on the cheek, as she set down the covered platters that she'd held. Mercedes asked out, "Can I move yet. Or what? Did anybody pick up whatever is in my floor?"

Sam scrambled to get Mike's cell phone and shirt out of her way, then held her hand to guide her to the table. "Thanks, Sam." She always knew. Even if she might have done that with everyone, it still would have made his heart flutter. _ She knows the touch of my hand… or maybe it's that me smelling like Sam thing… That's still weird, but it's ultra-cute. _

"Puck was driving up when we were unloading, so he should be up soon," Emma said, greeting Mercedes with a hug and a kiss. "And we'll wait on Artie, Kurt and Shane, of course." Sam noticed that most of the others looked in his direction at the mention of Shane. Emma didn't. He wondered how much she knew. "I have to get the plans for this year's April Showers Blessings Drive out of the car. I want to go over them with you, since you're hosting, this year."

Beiste announced, "I'll get them, Emma. You haven't been able to see the kids in months. Settle down and get comfortable." The larger woman gave the smaller one a little squeeze on the side that Sam noticed as affectionate and tilted his head. When Emma responded by giving Beiste a brief kiss on the nose, before walking Mercedes to the loveseat, Sam realized, it was another pair of them. Beiste patted him heartily on the shoulder on her way back to the elevator.

Tina spoke up with the question, "Mercedes is hosting this year? I thought it was Shane's turn."

"No, no… it's at Shane's place, because we just don't have the room here for how big the event has gotten, but I'm in charge of planning it, still; and Sam doesn't know anything about it, so…" she nodded her head, and the others seemed to understand whatever it was that she wasn't saying. Sam opened his mouth to ask, but was cut off by Emma.

"Take off your shirt, Sam," she said.

He chuckled and said, "Excuse me?"

Emma spoke more firmly, now. "Over the past few months, I've heard a lot about you and your past. I haven't had the chance to meet you or see you."

"And you think that me taking off my shirt will somehow give you that chance?"

"It will allow me to see you," she said.

"But, what's under this shirt is not me. It's… my past."

"Our scars are a part of us, as much as we hate to admit it. We use our scars as a testament of our survival. We use our flaws as proof that we are still human, even when the world around us sees us as less than," she said. Mercedes was stroking the woman's hand as she made this speech. Sam did not know how to feel. This was the second time that Mercedes had invited him somewhere that he was put as the center of attention in a group of unfamiliar people, and he hated that and was getting pissed off at her. Plus, Shane was going to be there, again. The last time was emotional enough, and now, Sam was operating on spurts of sleep and a massive hangover. Then, Puck would be there too…

"Sam, how are you ever going to be able to show people who you are now if you're afraid of showing them who you used to be?" Emma asked. "I won't pressure you. That's not what I'm here for, but I will say that you can't get passed your past until you see it for what it is."

Sam furrowed his brows and decided not to reply. He glanced at Tina, who was looking at him, thoughtfully, then at Quinn, who as soon as he looked her way, lowered her head. Emma began to talk in a cheery voice, now, "Shannon told me that you all took over the karaoke last night. What songs did I miss? Mercedes, you and Santana didn't sing River Deep, Mountain High, did you?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to sing with Santana. She's opening the store this morning. I sung with Puck, then later on, I sung like five songs, or something and I don't remember. Somebody gave me Tuaca, and I told y'all not to hand me that."

"I think that Brittany did that, by accident," Mike said, as he put on his shirt, preparing to leave, it looked like. Sam glanced at him, surprised that he could speak. He hardly ever heard Mike talk. The mood in the room was weird, with Emma there. And when Mike waved to him and disappeared onto the elevator, Sam really felt like an outsider. Even though Mercedes was in the room, he felt like something had happened, and he was cut off from his connection to her. He had to be near her. He made his way towards the loveseat when Quinn came and sat on the other side of her, handing her a mug of coffee as she did.

"This oughtta help," she said. Sam walked behind the seat and leaned against it, glaring at the back of Quinn's head to try to make it explode. The elevator door opened again and Puck rolled Artie's chair off of it and Beiste followed them, holding several huge binders in her arms. Sam rushed to help her with them as the rest of the group verbally assaulted Puck.

"Thank you SO MUCH for leaving us at the bar!" and "I'm surprised you showed your face after ditching all of your drunk homies!"

Puck just looked at Artie and said his name, to which Artie said, "I tried to tell you guys that he would definitely be back, that he'd definitely not leave when he knew I was there, but you didn't listen. He came back and I had a nice, drama free ride home." He shrugged.

"Where's Lauren?" Sam asked.

Puck threw him a shocked look and asked, "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him," Mercedes said.

"You invited him? What made you think you had the right to do that?" Puck asked. "Just because this is your place, that doesn't mean you can just control things like that and this dude is an outsider. I'm sure he feels like one. If I knew that we were just bringing in our flavor of the week, Lauren would be here, too."

"That's enough, Puckerman!" Beiste snapped.

Puck clenched his fists and said, "Shane is down the road with my daughter in the car with him. Does _he _know that Sam is going to be here? I don't want my daughter seeing her godfather in his upset mode."

"I called Shane and told him. He thought it was a wonderful idea, to have Sam meet Emma. Anyway, Beth never comes inside of these meetings. She'll be down in the shop with Santana and Lauren." Mercedes said, calmly. Sam wondered what was going on with her. The way that Puck exploded and she just took it… this entire situation was bizarre.

"Look, I'll just get out of here. I don't want to be the cause of trouble."

"You mean you don't want to be the outsider. You don't want to be the only white guy in a room full of broken pieces of people," Tina accused.

"I don't even know what that means, Tina!" He snapped at her, "I'm the only broken person that I even see in the room, except for Puck's defect ass." Puck stepped forward, but Beiste simply threw him a look that made him be still.

"It's interesting that you see it that way, Sam. Seven years ago, you might have saw it altogether different. When that happens, I call it living your life in reverse," Emma said.

"Are you a shrink?" Sam asked, suspiciously. "Is that why when I got out, everybody kept trying to put me up in your bed and breakfast, so that you could try to psycho analyze me? Because I've been to shrinks, and pastors, and doctors…"

"Sam." Her voice was enough to calm him. Sam looked at Mercedes, holding her hand out in front of her and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Mercy. I'm going to go," he said, and rushed to the elevator.

"I told you," he heard Puck say.

Sam made his way downstairs, having already showered and dressed, he went to find Santana. "Anything I need to do today?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You're scheduled off today… and aren't you supposed to be at the breakfast?" Shane and Beth came inside and Sam turned his attention to the ceiling and tried to avoid the fact that the guy was even passing by them. Shane obviously was in support of this, as he didn't even speak to Santana before stepping onto the elevator.

"No. I couldn't deal. It was too creepy," Sam finally said. "I'll talk to Mercy later. Just wasn't my thing. That Emma is a little strange."

Santana said, "Emma Pillsbury and Shannon Beiste kept me from trying to kill myself again after my grandmother disowned me for being a lesbian. Maybe if you tried to give people a chance before you make opinions about them, they might be more willing to do the same for you, Lisa Rinna." She handed him the keys to the van and patted him on the shoulder. "Make yourself disappear. Or go to your room, or something."

"Wait… did you really try to kill yourself?" He asked.

She sighed and said, "My mom was sick and my dad was going through a lot to be there for her. I didn't want to burden them with my coming out. So, I told the closest person I had, and she disowned me on the spot. I figured, maybe I'll have a chance to tell mom, on the other side. Mercedes found me. It was when she first opened the shop as her own, and it was just her, me, Quinn and Tina in the place. I was sleeping in the back room; I was the first person to ever sleep in the back room, in fact. The three of them were roommates in the apartment. They were going to have breakfast, and Mercedes wanted me to come. They didn't really care for me – this group can be a little weary of new people. Cedes came to get me, anyway. I was full of every pill that I could get my hands on and if she wouldn't have been so loud coming in, she would've thought that I was only sleeping. She thought it was strange that I didn't even groan, so she shook me and I wouldn't wake up.

I felt like a failure, afterwards. I'd written this elegant note and everything, and still messed up. I was thinking – next time I'll find a gun. I took one of the faultiest ways to do this ever. But, Mercedes had called her friend Emma and Emma took me in for free into her bed and breakfast. She and Beiste gave me free grief counseling, not only for my mother, but for my suicide attempt and they personally mentored me on accepting my sexuality. Then, I met Brittany at the April Showers Blessings event that year and we started slow and we are endgame." She shrugged with a smile. Santana was a lovely woman, especially when Brittany's name came up. Sam wanted that kind of love. It was beautiful.

"Wait – April Showers Blessings… what is that?" He asked, having heard Emma mention it a moment ago.

"It's a charity event for the overlooked members of society who need charity – battered women, abused children, rape survivors, orphans, people who have lost children, and mentally handicapped, etc… the ones that aren't normally noticed or cared for, you know? Emma and Beiste started it and they have one of the guys head up the arrangements every year. That's what you boxed up all of Cedes' clothes for."

"So, they give out clothes?"

"They do more than that. They have awareness booths for workshops to get people to understand the stats of people's situations and to understand the differences of other people and how to respond to them. They give out things, but they also have crisis counselors available, in case some needs to talk and religious leaders, in case someone feels like they need that, as well. You'd get more insight if you were at the breakfast," she told him.

Kurt came dragging in, wearing a pair of dark glasses and grabbed Sam's hand, too which, Sam jumped away from him. "I was instructed to bring you back to the breakfast, because I'm the late one and Mercy wants you there, despite the uproar that it's causing among the besties."

"You mean with Puck," Sam corrected. "No thanks, and don't just grab my hand. You can't just touch people, Kurt. Not everyone is so affectionate."

"I apologize. Enjoy your day," Kurt said, dryly, then headed to the elevator. Sam sighed and spun the keys on his fingers as he headed to the backroom to retrieve his journal. After that, he left the shop. Maybe he should make himself disappear for a while.

Did he have any scratch paper? He'd have to pick some up somewhere. He called Lauren and got her voicemail, "Hey – I texted you several times last night. I'm starting to worry. Call me back, please?" Really, he called because he wanted to know how much she knew about Emma Pillsbury, but now – he really was worried. He decided to stop by her house, but also didn't want to worry. It was still morning. He would give her at least until noon before freaking out. She had been drinking and probably in all reality had sex last night. He shuddered to think it – her with Puck, and the fact that Puck had referred to her as "flavor of the week" this morning didn't help.

Sam stopped at a dollar store to get a pack of scratch paper and headed to the library. He was trying to find some of the more seriously insulted and injured people on his list and had very little information on most of them. Even in a small town, everyone didn't exactly know everyone and he didn't have contacts to just ask around about any of these people. After hours of research and taking notes, his phone buzzed. He looked at the photo of he and Lauren that he'd snapped of them with his phone. In it, he was excitedly smiling, exaggeratedly large and she had on what they called her GRRR face. "Lauren!" He answered.

"I asked you to save me last night, and instead, you let me leave with Puckerman and forced me to listen to his whining all night," she said.

"Whining? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" He asked.

"We didn't have sex, Evans. You don't have to get your shotgun, unless you feel like doing me a favor and shooting him for wasting my goddamned time and killing my buzz, after he got me all hot and flustered. I had to call in one of my old booty calls – and I once promised myself I'd never to that." He laughed, but he was relieved that she was alright and even that she and Puck had not had sex. "I'm coming into the shop in a couple of hours."

"I'm not there. I actually think I have a hit on someone from school that I owe an apology. I want to try to call her. It's gonna be a tough one."

"Good luck and if you need to talk, you know where to find me," she told him.

Sam dialed a number on his phone and when a woman picked up, he said, "Hello… um… is this Aphasia?"

She paused for a moment, then asked, "Who's speaking, please?"

"My name is Sam Evans. I think that we…"

"I can't believe this," she cut him off. "I heard your voice and I thought to myself, surely not. Surely, that isn't really him, but you actually had the audacity to call me."

"I wanted to apologize to you. I know that probably means nothing to you, but in case it does – I needed to let you know how sorry I am for what I did to you."

"Will you meet me and say it to my face?" The woman asked him.

"Yes," Sam responded, without a second thought. He knew that probably wasn't wise, because for all he knew, she would have him shot down the moment he arrived, wherever it was. But, he had participated in hurting her, very much and if the fact that more than seven years later, she still recognized his voice was any indication – emotionally and mentally scarring her.

Sam looked through the window of the crowded restaurant and saw a slew of black faces. He didn't even realize that there were this many black people in all of the town, but apparently, this was one of those places that they all came to, he guessed to have some place of their own. When he entered, many of them stared at him. He wondered how many would recognize his face from the news and hoped that if anyone did, they would presume that he simply looked like the former Nazi ex-con that had been released from prison a few months before today.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The clerk asked when Sam didn't take a seat.

"No, sorry. I was just looking for someone," he said and searched the room again. Then, he saw her, seated, glaring at him with quivering lips and damp eyes. She had gained a lot of weight since school, but he could remember exactly how she used to look and that was the same face that he once saw a sixteen year old version of her look at him with. He approached and she stood up, warily. "Aphasia, hi. Could we sit?" He asked. She waited until he sat and placed his hands on top of the table before she returned to her seat.

"Between you and Jesse St. James, I really don't know who has more audacity," she said.

Sam twitched when he heard that name come from her mouth. He knew eventually, he would have to settle some things with Jesse, but hearing his name from _her _mouth shocked him. "Did Jesse apologize to you too?"

"Are you kidding me? Jesse St. James refuses to acknowledge that anyone he has ever done any harm to even exists. He married a black woman and parades her around like a trophy. Beautiful woman, perfect body, some kind of stage dancer or something; used to be a stripper."

"Giselle?" He said, just remembering the woman.

"So, you have been in touch with your old friend," she said.

"No… I know Giselle… well, sort of. I remember her mentioning a Jesse, but I didn't think anything of it." He shook his head, "But, I'm not here to talk about Jesse and his new wife…"

"Really? Because, I think you should talk about Jesse. I mean, I always got the feeling that he was the ringleader in your little hate group. He was the oldest. He always seemed to be inciting the rest of you. He has yet to ever have to answer for anything that he ever did, while all of the rest of you have gotten caught, at one time or another and been punished. Don't you think that he should have to answer for his sins?"

"His sins are not up to me. Those are between he and God," Sam said.

She smiled, a small smile and glared at him. "It's never your problem when it happens to one of us," she said. "If I were a white woman with blond hair and someone did to me what you and your friends did, would it be up to you, then?"

"I… I want to…"

"You want to kill your guilt!" She snapped at him and several patrons looked there direction.

"Yes, but – I just… I need you to know how I feel about what I did. What Jesse did, what Dave did; I can't answer for them. I can only answer for me."

"You could answer for me. I spoke up and was shut down. Everyone in school called me a lying whore. My locker and car were vandalized, my so called friends became fewer and fewer, and I still to this day have triggers that seem so trivial to other people, but send my entire world crashing down." She was holding the tears in and Sam knew that she just didn't want to let him see that he could make her cry. "If _you, _someone who was actually involved in those crimes against us would just step up and admit what happened…"

"Then Jesse St. James would simply discredit me, too. Aphasia – Jesse's family has money. He was always spoiled. When I first met him, it was the first thing that I noticed and I hated him, but at the same time, he was the most popular guy in school and I wanted to be in the in group."

"Do you really think that you saying that to me helps anything?"

"I'm just explaining that he is not going to get in trouble for what he's done. He's a rich, white male who has never been in trouble before. I'm an ex-con. I wish that I could help you, but I can't."

"I got pregnant," she said. "I had an abortion, but… it was still a painful experience. There's a certain level of psychological damage to know that you're taking away what could become a life because of who put it there, not because of the child itself or who it could have come to be."

Sam didn't know what to say. He hadn't had sex with her, and as far as he knew, Jesse hadn't either, but Dave… "And Dave is dead," she told him. "Turns out that not only was he a racist rapist, but that fool ended up being gay and ultimately killed himself. I wish he had done it sooner, and to be honest, your life doesn't mean anything to me, either." She stood up and said, "Now, you got your half-assed apology out of the way, I'm going to try to go enjoy the rest of my life." She walked away and Sam sat for a moment.

_ Jesse was the instigator. It was like he was so used to barking commands, after years of being a spoiled, filthy rich brat that when he did it, it seemed natural to just obey. Sam and Dave were generally following Jesse around. To be honest, he had an entourage, but those two were his prized minions. Aphasia couldn't give a crap about him or his influence. She still made it her business to challenge him and to tell him off, when the time arose. Sam supposed Jesse didn't too much like that. Sam held the camera, Jesse gave the instructions and Dave did whatever the hell he was told. Aphasia wasn't the first, but she was the first at their school. Generally, they left town for that kind of thing. It wasn't wise to hit close to home, Jesse would say on the drive, but Aphasia became the exception._

_ Sam didn't touch her, though he said some pretty horrendous things about all of it, in a very casual manner as he made the recording for Jesse. Jesse loved to be in control and he loved to watch, so that's what he did. Sam commented that this wasn't his thing, because he didn't like "sex with animals." Dave restrained the girl on all fours and took her by force, until Jesse got off. Jesse liked to finish in her mouth and try to force her to swallow. Then, Dave would do his favorite part – sodomize her and pin her arms behind her as he did. Sam made the tape. _

Aphasia was the only one who Sam had a name for, and she was right… something had to be said about it. Something had to be done, but he didn't think that he was the one for that. He couldn't stomach the thought of going back to prison, because that was certainly what would happen if he decided to try to confess to what happened to her and the other six girls (that he knew of). Hell, for all he knew, Jesse had been doing that for years. For all he knew, Jesse continued long after he was arrested and put away. For all he knew, Jesse was doing that today. People come change, but shouldn't they have to answer for their crimes against humanity?

Sam got up and chased after Aphasia, "Aphasia!" He called and she stopped. "I am willing to go to counseling, to speak with a priest, to even come out and say that yes, that did happen… but I can't go back to prison. It was hard and rough, and it is going to follow me for the rest of my life, already. If I go back, I won't make it. But here, I can help change things. I can reach out to people and try to keep them from making the mistakes that I made when I was younger…"

"Well, good luck with that. I don't want to be a part of it," she told him. "How dare you even look me up with the intention of us shaking hands and being friends. If you were truly sorry, you would do the right thing, and that is to come forward. You aren't the only one who has something terrible following them for the rest of life, and _yours _was a choice!" She stomped away and got into her car. When she drove off, Sam had lost all confidence. There was no way that he could complete that list. The pain in his heart for having stirred up that woman's emotions that way and for what? So he could say that he was sorry? That didn't do anything for her. She wanted justice.


	12. The Restless

****Excuse any mistakes. Will try to do better edit, later.

**The Restless**

Sam drove to Emma's and saw the same vehicle that he'd seen her get out of earlier in the driveway. He took a deep breath and went inside to see Brittany having a really serious conversation with a cat. She straightened up when she saw Sam entered and told the cat, "we'll discuss this later, I have work to do." She looked at Sam and said, "Welcome to Emma's. Will you be needing a place to stay, Sir?"

"Brittany, it's me, Sam."

"I know that," she said. "Do you need a room or, what?" She asked, genuinely confused.

"Is Emma around?" He asked.

"Of course. Why would she be dead?" Brittany asked. Then she smiled at him and winked. "I'll buzz her for you."

When Sam entered Emma's suite, he immediately felt out of place. Everything was so immaculately clean and clear, and he felt filthy, for the moment. "I'm glad that you came to see me. Mercedes was worried after you left. She says that it isn't like you to just storm out."

"Are you a shrink?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a woman who tries to be nice to everyone and owns a bed and breakfast. Did you get a chance to eat?"

"I have no appetite," he said. "I've done these awful things, and I can never fix them."

"Why are you trying to fix them?" She asked.

"Because that's the only way that I can ever… just… be alright," he said.

"Would you like me to call Mercedes? It may help if you have her here with you. I promise, whatever you have to say, she has heard worse and has not judged others. She won't start with you. You're already important to her."

"Mercy wants me to make amends with the people on my list," he said. "I want to make her happy. I… really_ need _to make her happy," he said.

"Because she's the one black person that you've come across that knows about you, but is still willing to give you a chance?" Emma asked, already calling Mercedes, as she allowed Sam to mull over her comment. He looked offended the entire time she was on the phone.

When she hung up, Sam said, "I… am not using Mercedes to kill my guilt."

"No, because the more you're around Mercedes and get to know her, the harder and deeper your guilt becomes. But, I do think that the fact that you feel that you owe her so much does have to do with the fact that she is black. You never expected grace from a black person and now that you have it, you feel like you don't deserve it and you want to prove to her and yourself that you are worth it."

"I don't know if I like talking to you," Sam said to Emma. She shrugged and smiled.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Whether you have a appetite or not, you have to put something inside of you." Sam followed Emma to her kitchen and allowed her to whip something up while they waited on Mercedes. She asked him general questions about his life and family.

Lauren brought Mercedes in while Sam was eating and she came over to him. She wondered if she hadn't turned him completely off of her with the whole breakfast thing. She laid her head against his back and placed her hand over his to stop him from eating. Sam couldn't believe how just her touch was so comforting, but he didn't deserve that and if she knew some of the things that he had written down in his journal, particularly the one that recently made him hate himself, all over again, she would hate him too.

Lauren watched as Sam pushed the plate away from him and tried to gently move from Mercedes' hold. She wouldn't let go, though. He began to pry at her arms and she simply held him tighter. He finally snapped at her, "Just, let go!" Her hold loosened and he moved away from her. "I'm sorry. I can't be held right now. I just can't."

"Start from the beginning," she told him.

Emma brought the three back into her suite and they all sat down. Sam opened his journal and began to read it to Emma, feeling more comfortable with her, because she was a stranger, but trying to hope that Lauren and Mercedes would be able to TRY to forgive him for the things that he was saying. When he got to his current topic, he spoke about what happened on that day, with Aphasia. Emma listened to him, then asked, "Why did you think that it was alright to go to her like that?"

He didn't respond. Instead, his eyes naturally looked at Mercedes. He wanted so badly to please her and to make her proud of him that he just went for it. He hadn't considered the ramifications and he wasn't concerned about the way it would go down, as long as he could tell her – I did it. I went through my list and I tried to make amends with everyone.

"Oh, Sam…" Emma got up and retrieved a photo album, then returned to sitting next to him. She opened it and pointed to a photograph of a group of teenagers: Artie was there, with Tina seated next to him, with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking angry and broody, but with a small smirk. Mercedes was leaning forward, behind Artie's chair, with Puck standing next to her, arms folded across his chest, and Shane had an elbow rested on Puck's shoulders and an arm around Quinn, with both of her arms raised happily in the sky. "I make amends everyday for things that I have done, but you know how I do that? Through them, through those they send my way, through the ones that stop in for a place for the night. Through _others, _Sam." She reached for his hand, paused as hers hovered over his and when he didn't appear to be stopping her, touched him, "Sam, what you said to the woman about making things right is what you do need to do… but don't rub in her face the fact that she will never have the chance to get the justice that she deserves."

"That's not what I intended…"

"I didn't say don't intend, Sam. I said don't do it. You spoke with her today and met with her, today. You should have at least mapped out exactly what you intended to say and been prepared to endure the worse. If not, accept the forgiveness granted to you by the universe for allowing you another shot at life, free from prison and with people surrounding you who are willing to help." She held her free hand towards Mercedes and Lauren and Lauren grabbed Mercedes' hand and pulled her over to Sam, where both of them gave him a big sandwich hug.

Mercedes wanted to check on Sam. He had been quiet and distant every since Emma's and if what she was hearing whispered around the shop was any indication, he had been that way with everyone, even Lauren. So, when she passed by him, scribbling vigorously in his book, she touched his shoulder and felt him tense. "Sam, you want to have lunch with me today?" She asked him.

Sam had not been able to get the image of what was done to Aphasia out of his head. He told her, "I feel like he needs to be punished, but I've changed, and I don't want to be punished with him." She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. He didn't want to tell her about what had been done to Aphasia, but he didn't want her to presume that he was holding her down and pounding her, either… so he did come clean about his role, and afterwards realized how petty he sounded. It didn't matter whether he sat there eating a bag of chips, what he did was just as bad and wrong as the others. Mercedes sighed and told him, "We've had the forgiveness discussion before, have we not? If you believe that you have been forgiven, why do you want to unforgive yourself?"

"Because _she _doesn't forgive me," he said. "And you know that you agree that she's right – that we should have to pay for what we did. Me going to prison for something else doesn't really help her, at all, does it?" He rubbed his hand down his face and shook his head. "You shouldn't even be seem with me."

"We're friends, Sam. I want to _spend time_ with you," she corrected him. "I'm just baffled as to why you thought this would be easy."

"I didn't think it would be easy. I just thought that after prison, I could endure anything that life threw my way… but the emotional and psychological aspect of having to face these people is a punishment in itself. Especially when they tell me that they can't forgive me, and I have to accept it, because I don't blame them." He stopped her from walking and asked her, "How do you do it? How do you so willingly and readily make sacrifices for other people at the expense of yourself?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders and told him, "That's how I was raised. Sam, I'm not who you think I am," she told him.

"We all have parts of us that people don't know about," he said.

"I know – but you're sharing a lot with me. It's only right that I share some things with you, too. It's not easy for me to do. I'm used to being guarded and loving people with everything I have, as long as I'm not in love with them. With you, I just want to return the kindness of sharing." That was ironic to him. _She _wanted to return the kindness! "There once was a man named Marvin Jones. He was arrested for robbery, fraud and illegal selling of stolen goods. He just wanted to be able to afford to take care of his family and make sure his daughter could get an education, despite the fact that she had been blind since she was a small infant. Then, he was released, became homeless when his wife would not allow him to return home and died in a fire of an abandoned house when his daughter was twelve.

Then, there was Christina Jones. She was Marvin's wife. Shortly after her husband died, her stupid blind daughter, in a moment of desperation and thoughtlessness almost walked in front of a truck. Christina pushed her and was hit herself and killed, instantly. Her daughter couldn't figure out what had happened. The truck driver screeched to a stop, dragging Christina beneath his vehicle and called for help. He tried to explain to her daughter that whoever the woman was had been hit by the truck and seriously hurt. All she heard was how this was all her fault. It was her fault that her father had gotten in trouble and ended up dead. It was her fault that her mother had tried to rescue her and ended up the same way. She had killed the two people that she loved more than anything."

"Mercedes, that was not your fault. Your father made his own choices and I believe he was happy to do what he had to do in order to take care of you and your mother, as well." Sam pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back, as she cried.

"I want to make them proud. I want to make up for that. I don't care what happens to my body, as long as I dedicate my soul to helping someone else have a better life," she said into his chest. He squeezed her and she asked, "Why do you get to comfort me, but you wouldn't let me comfort you?"

"Because you deserve it and I don't," he said. "If you don't want me to…"

"Shut up, Boy," she said, still cradled in his arms.

Sam remembered the prison life. You did what you had to do. It was clear to him that Jesse St. James was a problem. He bought tickets to the show that Giselle was in, for the specific purpose of trying to find more out. Sugar waved him over when she saw him, after the show… which was pretty good. Giselle was incredibly talented and Harmony was a superb leading lady. Sam told both of them just that. Then, he focused on Giselle, "You know, I never noticed that enormous ring on your hand," Sam said.

She laughed a little and shyly said, "Of course you didn't. You were focused on relieving some stress and Sugar was the one."

Sugar looked embarrassed that Giselle would bring that up, but Sam prodded Giselle, "Your husband must get paid extremely well. What does he do?"

While Harmony and Sugar went into a competition of who could sing the most praises for Jesse St. James and his work and accomplishments, Sam noticed that Giselle seemed highly uncomfortable. She stared at him, curiously and wrapped one of her arms around herself. "Jesse's an heir to an empire in the arts and colleges."

"And he's a philanthropist," Harmony cheered. "He sees that people get education and donates to charities all over the world. He is amazing and Giselle's like the luckiest woman alive!" She patted her friend on the shoulder, not even realizing that she was not feeling very lucky.

Sugar saw her new boyfriend, Rory and quickly rushed off to see him. "How do you know my husband?" Giselle asked, suspiciously.

"What makes you…"

"Because, you've been harping on him all night. Who are you?" She asked.

"We used to go to school together," he said with a shrug.

"And what? He stole your girlfriend, so you want to try to hit on his wife?" She accused.

"Hardly. You aren't even my type," he said.

"Yeah, you like them a little whiter," she said and grimaced at him.

"Funny you should say that… because I seem to remember that Jesse always had this special place in his heart for black girls. It was right inside of that special place in his heart for rape.." She slapped him across the face and he caught her hand. "Who the hell do you think that you are to say such a thing!"

"He's never done anything to harm you? To make you feel like an object or a possession, to demean you in the bedroom?" Sam asked, not trying to make her feel bad – just trying to make her think about it.

"I am going to call the police if you don't go away," she said with knowing tears on her eyes.

"Gisse?" She heard her husband's voice call and she turned to see him. Her face immediately changed and she smiled brightly at him. A little too brightly, especially considering the conversation that had just been held.

"Jesse! I didn't know that you could make it tonight! I am so glad to see you!" She said and rushed to kiss and hug him in greeting. Sam was sick just seeing that prick. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, The two of them stared at each other for a moment and she smoothed her man's chest before saying, "I could use some rest."

Jesse glanced at Sam and asked, "Is this one of your fans?"

"This is one of Sugar's friends," she said, dismissing Sam.

"I only asked because you looked like he was upsetting you when I walked up." He looked at Sam and tilted his head, slightly. Sam felt like his own face was burning hot. Jesse watched him curiously and thoughtfully, like an interesting little creature that he had never seen before, "Do I know you?" He asked, sincerely.

"No," Sam said. If Jesse didn't recognize him, that was even better.

"Wait, actually, I think I do. Are you Sam Evans?" He asked.

"His name is Sam," Giselle said, and Sam noticed that she looked frightened. "How do you know him, Jess?" She asked. Sam began backing up. This did not look right. Giselle was shaking like a leaf and the way that Jesse was looking was creepy and menacing, though Sam wasn't afraid of him. _I wish he would… _Technically, he didn't wish that he would because if they got into a fight right here and now, poster boy St. James would be out in an hour, if even arrested and he would be headed back to…

"Yes, I remember you. You used to terrorize all of the minorities at school and violate the girls," Jesse said. "You were like sixteen in the ninth grade. You beat Shane Tinsley's leg with a steel pipe, got arrested and sent to prison for killing Matt Rutherford's family." Jesse said and quickly backed away from Sam as Giselle gasped and covered her heart. She rushed into Jesse's embrace and he threatened Sam, "Stay the hell away from my wife, you racist trash."

"I will, but I might have to talk to someone about what we did in school," Sam said. Jesse caressed Giselle's back and gently told her to alert security. She rushed off and Jesse approached Sam.

"Do you think that what you're trying to do is wise? You just got out of prison. You want to go back for something that's seven, eight years old? Not that anyone would believe someone like you over me, especially not my wife! You must be insane to think that you could've used Gisse against me."

"I didn't think that. I just wanted you to see how she responded to me calling you a rapist. She seemed touched. Did you slap a ring on a woman so you could always have yourself a pretty little black girl to violate?"

"Jesse squinted, detecting a set up and smirked. "You are sick, Sam Evans and you need help."

"I think that the combined efforts of a reformed white supremacist and one of your victims would be enough to convince a jury," Sam said.  
"Unfortunately for you, you have no 'victims' to combine efforts with."

"Aphasia," Sam said.

Jesse laughed, "The stalker that there is a restraining order out on from both myself and my wife? I'm sorry, but even your combined efforts are a joke. You would do better killing me, Evans… that's one of your talents, isn't it?' Sam grabbed Jesse by the shirt and noticing his smile, just shoved him. Giselle came running to her husband, as the security approached Sam. He backed away, with his hands up and left the building. Giselle touched Jesse's face and he turned to her and glared. "How do you know him?" He asked her.

"Sugar!" She cried out and pointed to the trainer.

Sugar came walking up and Jesse asked her about Sam. Sugar began to talk, and unfortunately, she told Jesse everything that she knew about the man who had just left. Jesse cupped Giselle's face and kissed her, "You're with me, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course," she told him. He took her hand, wished everyone goodnight and they left, as well.

Sam debated long and hard, but when he saw Jesse and Giselle coming out, Jesse had her arm, very forcefully and Sam knew that no matter what she had, that monster was doing something inhuman to her when they were alone. Sam had a mask and he had a weapon, and he ran up to them. Giselle screamed and Jesse turned to see the masked man swing something at him and hit him in the head. Giselle tried to jump on Sam and he shoved her off of him, and she hit the car. Jesse and Sam began to fight, but when they were close, Sam took his real weapon, a small blade and hit Jesse with it, several times.

Jesse groaned as Sam dug through his pockets and took his stuff, then grabbed Giselle's purse and made a run for it. "Gisse! Gisse!" Jesse called and reached for his wife. She crawled over to him and tried to check on him. There was blood everywhere. "That was Sam, Honey. Okay? If I do not make it, make sure that my family and the police know that it was Sam Evans." She nodded her head and pulled him close. "No, go get help," he told her.

Giselle cried as she held him close. "I'm sorry, Jess. I can't do that. When that woman came to me and told me what you did to her, I brushed her off as crazy, because you told me that she was crazy and I wanted to believe you. When Sam came tonight and asked me about the same thing… then I remembered that she'd mentioned his name and David's too. David died shortly after that and you didn't seem the least bit sad. It's too much of a coincidence."

"You're going to believe them on that? Gisse… I may be dying, Honey. I need you to help me."

"I can't." She cried. "I just can't…" She pulled him closer and shook her head.

"I changed after I met you," he told her. They just sounded like words.

"Yeah, I know. You stopped going after random women and just kept your sick fantasies at home."

"I love you, Gisse," he told her, then he stopped moving. Giselle checked his pulse and couldn't find a single trace. She sobbed, squeezed him, shook her head, held her head, getting blood all over her face, fixed his hair… she was a mess, right now.

"Help me! Somebody help me, please!" She cried, but her voice couldn't seem to scream loud enough. It wasn't until someone else came out that help was called. Of course, that was too late.

Tina came out of the house in her adorable pajama bottoms and a tank top and folded her arms. It was almost never that Sam Evans reached out to her, so when she got a call from an unfamiliar number and answered it and it was Sam, she was surprised. When she met him outside, she gasped first, then glared at him, "What did you do?"

"I think I may have killed someone," he admitted. She shook her head and headed for her door, "Tina, he deserved it, okay?"

"How can you say that? The same could be said about you!"

"Yeah, but… this was someone who wasn't going to change and I don't know how many women he was going to hurt, but I know that he's been abusing his wife." Tina froze at those words and turned to face him. He shrugged and said, "I know that's no reason to kill someone, but…"

"No. No, that's a reason. Mike's not here. Come inside," she said. Sam stared at her, wondering if this was a trick, but then again, the reason that he had called her was because he thought she would be the most sympathetic to him stabbing a white, racist rapist, just because of her attitude about it. "Why did you call me?" She asked as he crossed the threshold. She closed the door, reached down and removed his shoes. "Stay there. Undress. Answer my question."

"You've made comments to indicate to me that you don't care for people like the person that I stabbed tonight. I hoped that you'd be sympathetic. I need an alibi."

"You should have planned an alibi. This sounds like it was spur of the moment, which means that you probably have no idea if there were any cameras around you and if so, where. You may have already been caught. If I try to lie, then we're both in trouble and I don't even like you."

"The fact that you don't like me helps my alibi. No one would believe that you would lie for me."

"What about the possible cameras that possibly caught you?" She asked.

"I have to be honest… it wasn't spur of the moment. I didn't know whether I would go through with it or not, but I did plan things out."

"You didn't plan out your alibi," she retorted.

"I actually did. The only thing that I was unsure about is your participation… if you would be willing to cover for me." She collected his clothes into a plastic garbage bag and handed him a couple.

"Tie these around your feet before you go into my bathroom," she said. Sam obeyed and she stared at him. "It's hard to make a deal with you when you look like that."

"I know," he said. "I didn't think that you'd help me this far. Tina led him to the bathroom to was himself up and grabbed some of Mike's clothes for him. "I figured that I could tell Mercedes that I came over to try to fix things between us – that I was still upset after all the stuff last week with Aphasia."

"I'm not going to lie to Mercedes for you, Sam," Tina said through the door. "You'll just have to tell her what you've done and hope that she doesn't hate you for it. Because if she asks me, I'm telling her the truth." Sam opened the door and looked at Tina's face. She was serious. "I don't lie to Mercedes. Not to spare her feelings or otherwise and I won't start now because you are trying to exorcise demons of your past."

"But you will lie to the police?" He asked.

"I happen to see the killing of a rapist as justice and I'm afraid that the law and I are not on the same page," she said.

"Tina, I need you to understand that this is very serious."

"I understand. If you get caught, you threatened me and I was afraid for my life, so I lied. I have a history of abuse and the police, the judge, the jury and whoever else you put me in front of will believe that your crazed behavior sent me into an emotional break and I complied out of sheer terror." She slammed the change of clothes against him and turned on the balls of her feet.


	13. The Rationalization

**The Rationalization**

Waking up, praying and spending the day tense and paranoid – that became Sam's new freedom, the knowledge of the fact that he was still a prisoner, of his own mind. That was the kind of stuff that happened in the penitentiary all of the time – but this was not that place. He began working out, trying to relieve the stress, trying to clear his mind of his shame and his guilt… trying to convince himself that this ONCE, this was the right thing to do. Oddly enough, he was at ease about Jesse… it was Giselle that troubled him.

He knew that he was helping her situation, but he didn't know if she knew that. Even though it was obvious that he was hurting her, she seemed rather attached to him. She married him for something. Sam had never been married, but he had an idea of what it was like to care enough about someone to want to be with them for the rest of his life… and he empathized on the level of pain it might cause to lose her, right in front of him. _God, help Giselle._

Sam battled with this issue of actually telling Mercedes. He was able to get Tina to agree with just telling her to ask Sam, if she was asked about things, but she made it clear that if Mercedes seemed too upset, she would spill. Mercedes had not bothered them too much about it. Mike, on the other hand seemed perturbed by Tina and Sam being alone in their home together. Now, the two barely even looked at each other, and when they did, Sam seemed overtly polite. Tina seemed to act a little differently towards him, too. She didn't seem as hateful towards him.

The police had come to the shop to question Sam about his argument with Jesse at the theatre. Sam casually told them that Jesse had accused him of trying to flirt with or harm his wife and that when he recognized him, told his wife to alert security. "It really was no big deal. I've hung out with his wife a couple of times, because I briefly had a physical relationship with one of her friends." When asked where he went after he left the theatre, he said, "To talk to Tina Cohen-Chang. I called her on my way out of the place, if you need to check my phone records, and I got to her place about ten minutes later."

He _had _called Tina right as he left the theatre and told her that he needed to stop by, but he wasn't sure when that would be. "I'll honk the horn."

"What is this about?" She asked, annoyed.

"It's… complicated. But, I promise, I will completely be at your disposal. My future will literally be in your hands."

"What?" She asked, but he simply hung up.

… Now, all of their friends were curious. Kurt watched Tina as the police asked her about Sam stopping by. She answered, casually, as she continued with her work, "Sam Evans wanted to try to clear the waters with me to try to gain my support in him being emotionally attached to one of my closest friends. We talked it out and at the end of the day, I'm still not comfortable with it, but like I told him – I've already explained that to my friend and to him. It's their choice and their business, no matter what my feelings are."

After they left, Kurt commented, "That was a Tina lie. If I_ didn't _work next to you and wasn't a mutual partner with you, I might have not known. What's going on between you and Sam?"

"We aren't having sex, fooling around, or emotionally attached to each other, and that is all that I will say," she said. "Because, if it wasn't important, Kurt – I wouldn't have covered for Sam with the police." She stared at Kurt and he nodded his head in agreement.

After church, Mercedes came into the shop and went into the back room. She could hear Sam's breathing and she reached out to wake him. Sam jumped up and began to choke her, before he snapped out of sleep and realized that it was her. "Oh my God, Mercy!" He took her in his arms and held her, "I am sorry. I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"Were you having a nightmare?" She asked, catching her breath and holding her neck.

"Every time I close my eyes," he answered simply and ran his fingers through his hair. "Now I have yet another terrifying image to add to my collection." He rubbed her neck and she moaned at the feel of his hands. "What did you need, coming in here?" He wondered.

"It's Sunday, but instead of the usual gathering, we're going to meet up at Emma's. Not the entire group, though, just some of us."

"You need a ride," he said, getting up to find his shirt.

"I want you to accompany me," she corrected him. "You still haven't had the chance to just be around them on the level that I want to see. I figured with you and Tina finally patching things up, maybe now's a good time to start getting you more familiar with them all."

"Tina and I didn't really patch things up. We just sort of… I don't even know," he said and reached into the little portable closet he now had.

"Do you like her?" Mercedes asked.

"Like her? Like… like her? No, it's Tina. We aren't even friends."

"There just seems to be secrets between you two and I don't know…" she shook her head and he watched her. "I hope that you and Tina aren't becoming like everybody else. You two are two of the most honest and open people in my life and it would really hurt if you two had a secret to spare me of my feelings."

"There's nothing going on between us, Mercedes," Sam assured her as he slipped on his shirt, then kneeled in front of her, "I don't want anyone else like that," he said. He did not specify _but you. _ She knew damned well, he meant but her. But, her jealousy was somewhat gratifying.

"Alright, well. I vote that we not keep secrets. I think that you and I should share our secrets with each other," she said, trying to be bold.

She clasped her hands together and he could see how insecure she was about the topic, but she bravely went forward, "Artie, Kurt, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Shane, and I share a common thread… all of us have been institutionalized and all of us found comfort in Emma Pillsbury, one of the counselors from the institution." Her eyes were clouded with tears and her heart was palpitating in her throat as she expected his rejection, but she felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. He was settled between her legs and she had to fight herself not to wrap them around him.

"Why didn't you tell me _that_?" He wondered. "Mercedes, I've been to PRISON, it's not like I would judge you for having been in an institution."

"But, that's not the end of the story. We formed a support group. It started with Tina, Quinn and I, and it grew to include the others. Emma was our leader in our sessions and she was also our friend. None of us had really good parents, or our parents were gone, so… she was like our mom. Her bosses thought that she was too close to us and that her behavior was unprofessional and unprofitable, so she was fired and pretty much blacklisted.

Before she left, she made us promise to look after one another and help each other. We didn't know that it would ever become what it has become, but we're a family, now… and there have been times when outsiders have noticed us and called us a cult. BUT, we don't have any group philosophy or single mindedness or anything like that. We're just a group of crazy, weird people who accept each others' defects. Tina calls us the Island of Misfit Toys."

"Mercedes, you aren't crazy or weird. You are so perfect." He cupped her face and said, "If I'm correct by what you've told me. Today's gathering is your way of inviting me to become a part of your family?"

She reflexively shook her head and told him, "That's not it. It's more like… meet my family – this is who we are. Get to know us. God, Sam. Even crazy people wait until they know someone before trying to get them into the family," she chuckled and he smiled at her. After a while, she said, in a small voice, "I can't tell what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that I'm ready to meet your family," he said.

"We don't really just talk about the institution, or the group, for that matter. Don't ask them questions. Blaine learned that the hard way." She shook her head.

Sam opened his mouth to tell her about Jesse and Tina's help, but he couldn't form the words. Instead, he said, "How about if things go well with your family, I tell you every secret that I have, from start to finish?"

"I only want to know the one that has been keeping you away from me, lately." She confessed.

"I'll tell you. Just, not now. But, I promise – I'll tell you," he said.

Emma was a nice woman, though she still made Sam uncomfortable, because every time he looked at her, she was staring at him, like she was trying to piece something together. Living in reverse… he wanted to get back to that topic, eventually. He had not spoken to Emma since the Aphasia situation and now, that was weeks ago and the police had ruled what happened to Jesse as a robbery homicide, and were no longer looking at Sam as a suspect. Aphasia seemed pleased, as well. That didn't mean that the two of them would ever be friends, but at least he know knew that she had gotten some level of satisfaction and he now knew not to try to apologize to people in that way. There were some that he would, that he might face, that he had to face… namely Matt Rutherford.

He knew that Matt had not wanted him released, but he had been and he owed it to Matt, at least to say something. The gathering at Emma's was sort of like a meeting amongst family, except suspicious looks kept getting thrown his way. Puck and Mercedes were leaning close together, talking low, but heatedly and Sam knew that it was either about _him, _or about _them, _but he really didn't want to get into that. Shane was willfully ignoring him. He realized that was probably a defense mechanism to keep himself from exploding, and tried to remain as out of the spotlight as possible, because of it.

Sam happened to be the only one not in the family. He watched Quinn get up and slide herself right in between Puck and Mercedes, and became a little more at ease about the fact that she obviously didn't reserve that kind of treatment for him, alone. Quinn began to stroke Mercedes' face and talk quietly to her. She gave Puck a look and they had a short exchange before Puck left the two of them and Quinn was talking to Mercedes. Sam watched Mercedes and Quinn. Mercy seemed upset, but Quinn was used to looking out for her. But, then Tina came up and Sam's throat grew tight. He hoped that Mercedes wouldn't ask Tina about the secret – not while she looked so upset. Tina would tell her…

"_What the hell are **you **doing here?" Puck had asked her when he, Artie and Mercedes were passing by the new blond teenager, Quinn Fabray. Quinn stared at him and frowned. Noah Puckerman. They had known each other since the beginning of junior high. He was the best friend of her high school sweetheart and recently, had been put out of school for drunken and disorderly conduct._

"_My mom registered me here, but I am not an inmate," she said._

_Artie said, "Oh cool, because neither are we! Inmates are in the prison system and this is a mental health facility."_

"_Whatever. I'm not a part of this. She just put me in here to protect me from something. I'm still going to McKinley High and still living a normal life."_

"_You live a normal life, eh?" Puck asked, with a smirk. "Quinn, you do know that people at school know about you, right?" She frowned and walked away from him. "You aren't any better than any of us, now!" He called out._

"_Go to hell, Puckerman!" She snapped at him._

_ Later on, when she went into the room that the nurse had guided her to when Mrs. Fabray initially dropped her off, she saw an Asian girl on one bed and that black girl who was with Puck earlier on another. "Great, a friend of Puck's is my bunkmate," she said._

_Tina told her, "Go f*ck yourself, Blondie. I hate Puck."_

_Mercedes said, "I think that she meant me."_

_Tina sat up and said, "Now, DOUBLE-F*CK yourself for picking on handicapped people." _

_Quinn sighed and flopped down onto her bed. The chick didn't look handicapped to her, but she was kind of dazed looking. Maybe she was retarded… but Quinn thought that they kept them away from the troubled ones. "What are you two in for?" she asked. _

_Tina snapped, "This isn't PRISON, tard. We aren't 'in for' anything. This is just a place that they put broken kids whose problems they can't figure out how to fix."_

_Mercedes ignored Tina's rant and softly asked Quinn, "What are you in for?"_

_Quinn said, "Protection. My mom was worried that something was going to happen to me."_

_Tina froze and stared at her, "Like.. what?" she wondered._

_Quinn shook her head, "Nothing. She's just a killjoy."_

_Tina and Mercedes spoke at the same time: "I call bullshit." _

_But, it was weeks before she was able to tell them the truth. "When I was thirteen, my father started sexually abusing me. My sister and I were always victims and my mother pretended that she didn't know anything. After that, I started sleeping with a lot of boys, at school and stuff. Mothers kept calling my mom with stories about finding me with their sons. Teachers called my dad to tell him that they had caught me in the bathroom or locker room. Social services were starting to snoop around and my mom panicked and put me in here."_

_Puck said, with a chuckle, "They call her Lucy Caboosey at school."_

_Tina glared at him and told him, "Abuse is nothing to make jokes about!"_

"_I'm not making jokes about the abuse. I'm talking about what the guys call her at school, because she's easy."_

_Mercedes defended, "Well, did you ever stop to think that maybe she isn't easy at all? That maybe she just doesn't know how to act around guys because she didn't have a good example. Some people don't know how to kiss or when they're supposed to kiss or hold hands, or anything about affection and sexuality, because they never had exposure to it or any talks about it… some people have had exposure to it, but not proper education…" She reached for Quinn's hand and squeezed it. "And none of us have the right to judge anybody with any of those problems."_

Mercedes looked placed a hand on Tina's shoulder and one on Quinn's and said, "Puck is trying to weigh me down with this Sam thing. He wants me to give Sam up and wonders why you and Sam are keeping secrets. Tina, tell me that this isn't like what happened with Quinn. Because I don't know how I could take my two best girlfriends in the history of life doing the same thing to me!" Mercedes collapsed in a flurry of tears and Quinn held her.

"No, Cedes… it's not that, at all," she said. She looked at Sam and he was coming over.

_ Tina, Quinn and Mercedes were all crying. They had decided to run away from the institution after Emma was forced out. She had been there protection and their hope. The girls were only sixteen, scared to death and had no place to go, but vowed that wherever they went, whatever happened, they would look out for each other, just like Emma told them.._

"This is hurting her, Sam. You have to do the right thing," Tina said. Sam nodded and collected Mercedes from Quinn. Quinn let him, which shocked him. When he was walking away with her, he noticed Quinn and Tina latch hands and both of them looked pretty torn up. The extent of love between these people still amazed him and he had a feeling, or at least he hoped that his secret was not going to completely turn Mercedes away from him.

"Mercedes, I thought that I had changed. I mean, I have changed, but some parts of me are still wrong and don't fit into my new life. I thank you SO much for helping me accomplish living it. I've done something and Tina helped me out with it, because she was the best choice."

"Sam, did you kill Jesse St. James?" She asked.

"Tina told you?" he asked.

"Puck did. He's friends with Mrs. St. James. She said that Jesse was certain that you killed her husband," Mercedes said. "I said that there was no way, because you've changed and you wouldn't do something like that, now. I refused to believe that you have that in you to do, after all of the grace that has been given to you. After all of the people who could have come after you and killed you or at least, tried to… after everything I did and all the flack that I've gotten to help you… I thought, surely you love yourself enough by now not to do that."

"Jesse St. James was a rapist…"  
"So were you!" she argued.

"He was one when I killed him," he said. "He hadn't changed, he'd only perfected his method. He kept his attacks exclusive to his wife. I did that woman a favor. I did black women in general a favor."

"Well, thank you, God. What would we do without our shining white knight?" She asked.

"I didn't mean…" He started crying, "I just wanted to be a better man, _for you, _Mercedes. Every thing that I do now revolves around how I feel about you and how I want you to feel about me. I don't know how to do things the right way. If I did, I never would have had this problem. But I need you to not hate me for killing a rapist who was never going to see any justice. I can't ask you to forgive, me… but please, _please, _don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Sam. I'm disappointed. Taking a life is serious. You will never be able to make amends for that."

"I know. I know. It has been eating away at me, but I kept thinking about how I reopened a wound that was never even gonna truly heal for Aphasia and I watched Giselle and how afraid she was that I was upsetting Jesse and I made a choice. I believed it to be the right thing.. even if it kills me," he said. "You think that I wanted to do something like this after all that I've done to turn my life around? Do you think it pleases me that these hands have literally killed a man?" He wiped his face and shook his head, "I feel like I have failed you."

"No, Sam. You've failed yourself. I… want you to take up some personal time with Emma," Mercedes said. "I'm just too attached to this and to you to see clear on it and I need some type of perspective that isn't like any of my friends."

"You can't tell them," Sam said, "They'll turn me over."

"Sam… _I'm _always the last to know everything with this group… they already know. The fact that they haven't turned you over says something."

"That they're waiting for me to get caught, in due time, because they have no proof?" He asked.

"That they accept you," she said, a little bit bothered by the thought that the thing that would win him over, after all of his kindness and politeness and trying to be better, was for him to kill somebody that they thought didn't deserve to live.

Sam and Mercedes went into her apartment, when they got back. That unspoken rule of him not going up there when she was alone was all but lost, and she told him that she didn't want to be alone, tonight. She washed up, sad and drained about the secret and even more upset about finding it out. Sam washed up, as well, after she did. He didn't have any clothes up there, but she couldn't see him, so he didn't need any. Sam climbed into the bed with Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry that I failed," he whispered to her.

She turned around to face him and just laid her head against his chest, rubbing her hands up and down his tattoos. She began to cry and he held her tighter. "Sam, I got over the fact that you participated in killing the innocent. I can get over this too. I'm just scared. What if you get caught? What if you do this again?"

"I hope that I never get caught, but I promise you, I will never do this again. You mean too much to me for me to let you down again," he said. Mercedes snuggled closer to him and wrapped an arm around him. The exhaust of the day eventually kicked in and she went to sleep. Sam hoped not to wake her, but he wanted to be sure that he had on clean clothes when he got up, instead of trying to beat the ladies coming in to work. When he came back, Mercy was still asleep. He watched her for a while, then laid his head on her chest to listen to her heartbeat… that's where he went to sleep.


	14. The Risk

_Just a note, for those of you who don't know… I don't write smut._

_That's not to say that I can't or I don't know how, but to say as a personal choice, I do not write smut. So…_

**The Risk**

_Sam Evans entered high school at age sixteen. A couple of years before, he had gotten into a close-knit band with his long time friends, Rick Nelson and Hank Saunders. The three guys were together most of their time and they evolved, almost like one. The guys hated it when they had to leave Sam behind, because they were going to high school, and he wasn't. They were all the same age, but Sammy was simply not as good in school as they were, so he'd been held back a couple of times. Yet, they kept the band together, and they practiced every chance that they got. Their music was angry and gritty, even though for Sam's sake, they did make a few country songs… that was his world. _

_ When his dad used to have time for family, the two would play songs together, but Dwight Evans began having to pull extra shifts at work and to work practically like a slave to make ends meet. "It's all this affirmative action," Dwight complained to Mary. "Decent people can't make a decent living, because business owners are forced to have to try to throw some color into the workplace."_

_Mary asked, "Well, when they do it, they at least find qualified coloreds, right? After they meet the kitchen, the conversation quickly died down. "Sammy, did you go to sleep at a decent hour. Seems like every time I woke up in the middle of the night, you were still moving about."_

"_You're not getting sleep still, Mom?" He asked, avoiding her question. He wasn't getting sleep, either. He was going through some serious life changes. His friends were at a different school it and he was lonely, but at the same time, he was the oldest kid at his own school, which made him a target and an outcast. It made him insecure and offensive. He was acting out and acting out gave him a rush of adrenaline that made him want to continue pressing his limits._

_ Invincible is how he felt. Sam, Rick and Hank had been at the high school football game, jeering the opposing football team and drinking. Rick kept calling them "niggers" and grabbing his anatomy at them. Finally, one of the girls from Rick and Hank's school, Sheila spoke up. "You know, you can call them whatever you want, but obviously they're doing something right, because their team is kicking our ass."_

"_Who asked you, Skank?" Rick asked her. She rolled her eyes and her neck at him. Rick began to wave his hands in the air and say, "Oh, no, you guys! We'd better be careful, before Shaniqua gets her homies to ride on our asses!" Sam and Hank laughed at Rick's antics, and he continued on, pestering the girl. He asked her obnoxious questions and made ugly racist comments to her. Sheila glanced around at all of the other people around and saw that she was the only black person in the area. No one spoke up and she knew that they heard this, even the adults. She tried to ignore him, yet again. "Shakeisha, I've got a little bit of change if you're willing to drop it like it's hot. That'd be more entertainment than this football game."_

"_I ain't no hoe!" She snapped at him, unable to resist responding._

"_No one said you were a hoe," Sam told her. "Calm down."_

"_You don't tell me to calm down. Nobody told your friend to calm down when he spat out the 'N' word twenty times in five minutes or less, so you don't tell me to calm down when I defend my honor. Because I. Ain't. No. Hoe. And if I was Rick the Dick certainly wouldn't get anywhere near my stuff!"_

_Sam retorted, angry that she had the nerve to snap back at him, "Like Rick would really have anything to do with your fat, black ass anyway. You should feel honored that he even knows your damned name."_

"_My name is Sheila!" She yelled back. Now, someone had the nerve to tell the 'kids' to settle down. Sheila had a feeling that statement was mostly directed at her, and she was through with that. Why did she have to be the one in the wrong for defending herself against verbal terrorism._

"_Your name is 'Nigger,'" Sam told her, as though it were a common fact. Sheila got up, crossed the bleachers and slapped him upside the side of his face with all of her might. Rick splashed her in the face with a slushie and laughed. Hank jumped up and grabbed her, as she tried to hit Rick, now._

"_Hey, hey… guys… you're going too far," Hank said._

"_No, you WENT too far, and you gon' get your ass kicked!" Sheila said, "You too, Sam Evans… you dumbass. You think you something because you're the oldest dude in junior high? You're an idiot. That's why your old ass is still in middle school!" Sam laughed and threw his slushie on her as well, splashing Hank, only a little._

_Hank asked, "What the hell, Sam?" The girl in his hold was going completely crazy, by now and the game's security was on the way to escort all of the students out of the game. Hank drove away, with his two friends in the vehicle with him. "That was so uncalled for," he said._

"_Oh, shut up, Hank. Like you weren't having fun," Rick complained._

_Hank replied, "Well, it was fun until she really got upset and tried to smash Sam's face open with her palm. That was totally uncool, to hit her in the face with slushies."_

"_That's odd. I thought it was totally cool, to hit her with a slushie," Sam said and he and Rick laughed. Hank was not impressed, but Sam felt invincible._

_ By the time he made it into high school at sixteen, Rick was a junior, and Hank had transferred to Dalton, an all boys academy… and they hardly ever saw him anymore. Sam and Rick were pretty horrible guys, but when Sam met Jesse St. James, things went to all new levels. For one thing, Jesse didn't care for Rick, so he would always get Rick to do something embarrassing and degrading… which apparently had been going on for the past few years of Rick's high school career. But, Rick called Jesse a "friend." _

"_Why do you treat him like that?" Sam asked._

"_Why do you care?" Jesse asked back._

"_Because he's my friend. We've been friends since we were three years old."_

"_So… you never really had a choice," Jesse said and winked at some girls passing by, to which they fawned like he was Gaston, or some sh*t. Sam pursed his lips at the girls and shook his head. "Sam, Rick has no future. But you? You could go on to do great things. I mean, I know that you aren't the brightest crayon in the box, but you have heart and you have talent."_

"_Talent?" Sam repeated._

_Jesse stopped walking and looked at the blond in front of him, "Sam Evans, I have no idea why you are so unsure of yourself. You are an attractive, white man in America. Things would be better for you if you had money or smarts, but talent and hear to a long way for people like you, as well." Sam had only just realized that he couldn't remember the last time that he had received a compliment. Jesse was rather good at flattering people and making them feel like they meant something… only to turn around and use them like pawns, with them so willing because their confidence had been boosted by his charming words._

Emma sat on top of her desk, laughing and talking with Sam. He was pretty funny, but she wished that he would not try to mask his insecurities and shame with entertainment. She watched him with Mercedes, all the time and that seemed to be the only time that he relaxed and comfortable. With Emma, she noticed that he appeared comfortable, but he seemed to be forcing it. He was _acting_ comfortable. "Do I make you nervous?" She suddenly asked.

"No," he lied, looking her right in the eye. She couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, but it seemed like he was… and she just couldn't believe that such an innocent face could be so good at lying. Well, she could believe it, but it was still an incredible performance. "You do remind me of someone that I once knew," he said. "Someone who it makes me uncomfortable to think about. Maybe I'm accidentally projecting some of that."

"Might I ask who this person is?" She asked.

"Jesse St. James," he told her.

"Wow! That's quite an honor. Jesse St. James is one of Lima's hometown heroes. He's traveled all over the world to spread love and do good deeds. What makes you nervous about him?" She asked him, seriously.

"He wasn't like that, for real. I mean, he really did all those things, but let's face it… the money that Jesse St. James spent on charity efforts could have just been as easily thrown from a window without his family giving a damn. In comparison to what he had, the analogy of what he gave is like me giving a hobo my spare change. But, since in comparison to a lot of people, he gave so much to this relief fund or that economic crisis… he's known as a good person, when it reality he was far from it."

"You think that's how I am?" She wondered.

"I don't know that yet," he said and eyed her curiously. "But, there's something wrong with your getting booted out of the institution and never allowed to work in another one."

"When Mercedes' mom died, Mercedes inherited a very healthy insurance pay, but she wasn't able to get it until she was sixteen. That institution served as her home and would have tried to suck her dry. They didn't even tell her about the money, and when the girls broke out and found me… I had to try to help her fight to get what was hers. I took the girls in, here and fostered them. Before Mercedes' 17th birthday, she had her money and she had her mothers' old gift shop and she and her friends fixed it up and lived there. She tried to give me something to repay me, but the fact that I knew that those girls would be alright was payment enough."

"Tina, Quinn and Mercy have been on their own since they were sixteen? Don't the courts come to get them when that happens?"

"If they are noticed. I was fostering them, on paper – but they were capable and I was there to see to it that they were alright. But, it was Mercedes who took the initiative to actually start trying to motivate her friends to empower themselves, as well. If it weren't for her, Tina and Kurt might not have started their business, Shane might not have his community center, and you already know your story with her, though it is still incomplete."

He looked down at his journal and started sketching, "Do you think that she'll be a part of its completion?" He asked, unable to look at Emma while he did ask.

"I think that she wants to be, but she doesn't really know how to, and the only person who can teach her is you." Emma replied.

Sam looked up again and said, "Every time I've tried to show Mercy what she means to me, she withdraws and brushes me off."

"Maybe because what she means to you seems to be an ideal. How long have you been around for, now? Four months or so?"

"I read somewhere that a man knows within fifteen minutes if he wants to marry a woman," he said. "I mean, I'm not saying that I want to marry her…"

"Then why bring that up? This is what I mean, Sam. You send mixed messages."

"My messages are mixed, because I'm trying not to scare her and when I send the direct message, that's exactly what happens."

"Well, stop focusing so much on her and focus more on you. You are responsible for your life. Maybe once she sees that you have a handle on that, and she sees that after you have a handle on that, that you still want her in your established life, she will be more receptive to your direct messages. If by that time she is not, then you have your answer. Until then, get yourself together and try to have some fun."

Sam put on the thin long sleeve nude colored shirt and placed an oversized bandage on top of the swastika on his neck before putting on his April Showers Blessings t-shirt. The folks had been in and out of the shop all morning, since probably five or so, and now, he was making his way toward helping out before they went to the community center. Mercedes was struggling with a box that he quickly took off of her hands and went to the van with. "I didn't expect that to be so heavy," she admitted.

Becky came out with another box and Sam grabbed it, as well. Where the hell were all of the guys at? Becky had her hair in two pigtails with little pom-pom knockers on them and she had streamers hanging from the sides of her glasses. Sam noticed that all of the ladies had pom-poms in their hair or on their earrings, etc. "What's with the pom-poms?" He asked Becky.

"We are the POM girls, are we not?" She asked him and made a 'duh' face that caused Sam to chuckle.

Sunshine asked Sam, "Could you come to the delivery bay and help Lauren and I load the truck?"

"Sure," he said and the two of them went. She had these bracelets on that looked like pom-poms and Sam was just curious, "Is this your first April Showers thing?" he asked.

"It's my first one working there. I've been before, though. It's a lot of fun – especially the games. Last year, my friend and I sack raced and did the three legged race and I remember it being the most fun that I'd had in a long time."

Several truck stops and van stops later, the POM display was set up. Apparently, some places brought merchandise out to sell to the visitors of the festival, and all of the money went to charity and all of the leftover merchandise, as well. Mercedes had brought out a ton of discontinued items, stuff that had been on clearance or boxed up for a while and some donation pieces that she'd ordered for the sake of showcasing at ASB festival. She, Quinn and Santana were posted near their display and interacting with different attendees and contributors, so Sam probably wouldn't be able to see much of them.

Lauren was responsible for any runs that needed to be made and taking photos for the annual scrapbook. Sunshine was registering contributors for the charity of their choice – in case they had a certain cause they wanted their money to go towards and to send thank you cards for participating. Becky passed out the complimentary pom-poms that they gave to everyone who made a purchase or a donation through the Pieces of Mercy set up. Sam was simply posted up as muscle and back up, in case they needed another runner, but this entire event was quite amazing to him. He heard Mercedes laugh and turned to see her with this dude… and realized it was that SAME DUDE from the bar that night, on her birthday. Did she know this dude, or had he just happened to run into her again?

"You know that dude?" He asked Quinn as she unboxed more items to replace on a table of sold out merchandise. She glanced at Mercedes and the guy and nodded her head.

"One that Puck chased off a while back," she said. "His name was Anthony."

Sam stepped that way and Quinn grabbed his arm, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to meet Anthony," he said.

"You mean, that as the most current default couple guy, you're going to go try to pull a Puck and run off any possible competition," she said and let him go. "I thought your feelings were deeper than that." Quinn continued unpacking her items and Sam stood still. He took a moment to think about Quinn's words. Would it be shallow of him to just try to get a feel for the guy? After all, when a woman flirted with him or talked to him, Mercy had a habit of kind of interjecting herself. He rolled his eyes at Quinn and proceeded.

"Mercy, you need any water or anything?" He asked when he came up to the two, mid-laughter and flirting.

"Lauren's supposed to be bringing me a raspberry lemonade!" She fussed and fanned herself with a stack of papers. Sam handed her a cloth from his back pocket and she wiped her beads of sweat. "Thanks, Sam," she said as he took it back, wiped his own and put it in his pocket. "So, what do you think, so far?"

"It's great. You having fun?" Sam asked and looked at Anthony, who appeared to be glaring at him.

"I _was," _Anthony admitted. "I'm gonna have to go, Mercedes. Maybe, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Anthony. Don't be a stranger, now." She gave him a hug, during which he kept his eyes focused on Sam and it occurred to Sam… he knows me from somewhere. It wasn't one of those territorial/win-the-girl stares. It was something more. And as he walked away, Sam suddenly felt an ominous discomfort.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, curiously.

"That's Coach Anthony Rashad. He's over the football program at McKinley."

"I think he recognized me," Sam said.

She looked worried and asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I don't know. He isn't on my list. Friend of a victim, maybe? You know any of his friends?"

"He's friends with Shane," she said with a shrug. "They do a football camp thing here every summer. Maybe that's it," she told him, hopefully. Sam patted her on the back and went to see if he could spot Anthony Rashad. When he did, he almost lost all of his wind. Seated at a booth labeled, _Justice for Families of Victims of Hate Crimes _was Matt. F*ck*ing. Rutherford, with a huge poster of different people displayed behind him… the Rutherford Family, Sam immediately recognized the gory images. He covered his mouth as the bile crept up, trying to come out.

Anthony was leaning over on the table, talking to Matt and Giselle was passing out fliers at the table. Sam turned quickly and began to rush back to Mercedes. Matt handed Anthony some fliers of his own, and he went in the direction that the POM display had been. "He's friends with Matt Rutherford," Sam said. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I have to get out of here. This is not the right time and this is not the right place for us to see each other," he told her.

"Here, take my keys," she told him and reached into her purse to get them. He took them and squeezed her hand. She leaned up and kissed him, quickly on the lips, telling him, "Be safe." He touched her face and took off.

Quinn approached, "What the hell just happened?"

"Sam saw Matt," she said.

"_Oh my God, this is like the saddest thing ever!" Quinn said, crying, as they watched the television._

_Tina shook her head and said, "They all deserve to die, even that young, smug bastard that wasn't even hard enough to actually kill anyone." _

_Mercedes stared out towards the television, listening to the news. "I can hardly believe that something like this would happen here, but after what happened to Shane… I'm not as surprised as I would have been a year ago." She shook her head._

_Tina groaned, "If you could SEE this asshole, Cedes! He looks so pleased with himself – like this wasn't a family that he and his friends attacked. He has a tattoo of a burning cross on his damned back! I hope somebody sets that on fire."_

_Puck passed by the community room and asked, "Are you watching that Nazi trial coverage again? I guess it's billiards for me and Artie," he said and kept going. Tina had her arms locked around her knees. Mercedes had her hands in her lap and Quinn was wiping her eyes. They had been watching it for days, now. It seemed like this was the only news in Lima. They watched it all the way._

"_Possibility of parole?" Tina cried out. I am SO sick of this! I bet if that was a white family, no one would get paroled."_

_Mercedes said, "Well, those other guys are going to be put to death, even the other seventeen year old, Rick, or whatever. At least one of them is gonna have a chance to change."_

_Tina opened her mouth to fuss, but Quinn shook her head at the girl and, instead said, "Mercedes, sometimes –I'm glad that you can't see the things that we have to see. That your mind can't imagine these bodies that were so blatantly disregarded, and that you can't see all of the things we do to each other, and the silly things that make people differentiate. I don't think that your sweet, pure heart would be able to endure it."_

"_Maybe the reason that I have the heart I have is because I can't see, at least not in the way that you all do. I see things with non-biased eyesight. I have some reservations about a lot of things, but in the end, I think that a lot of you sighted folks suffer from that envisioned dilemma of judging books by their covers. If I want to judge a book, I HAVE to read the damned thing to even have any type of perspective."_

"_You could hear his comments on the stand. He acts like he hasn't done anything wrong!" Tina argued._

"_That's what I mean. He's about to go to prison, Tina. Trust me, he'll have time and opportunity in there to see the err of his ways and when he gets out, he'll probably have just as hard a life as he did inside, IF he gets out. Possibility of parole doesn't mean that he'll get paroled," Mercedes said._

_Quinn asked, "Did you have to do a special report in school on the law and prison system, because you do this every time we're watching Court TV."_

"_I tune into a lot of Court TV," Mercedes said, with a shrug._

Mercedes had been handing out fliers for Anthony for a while, when Kurt came up and snatched them from her, "Cedes! Who gave these to you?" he asked.

"Anthony did," she said. "They're for the families of victims of hate crime booth," she said.

"They're for putting Sam on blast," Kurt corrected, and tossed the stack in a nearby trash can. Quinn, Santana and Lauren had come near, while Tina, Blaine and Mike were a little ways away at the clothes drop off booth that The Magic Mirror was in charge of. Kurt shook his head and said, "I try to keep my cool, but then this happens." He marched over to the booth and slapped the fliers from Anthony's hands.

"Hey, Kurt! What's wrong with you, Man?" Anthony asked. Matt stood up and Giselle froze.

"Matt, I understand that you're still hurt and I can't imagine how hard it must be knowing that Sam Evans is a free man, but don't either of you _ever _use Mercedes' blindness to your advantage without her knowledge. She deserved to know what you handed her to pass out and she deserved to have the opportunity to tell you 'no,' Kurt fussed. Mercedes had gotten Kissy to lead her to Kurt and she looked confused about the exchange.

Matt simply replied, "We'll take that into consideration, Kurt. Thank you for pointing that out to me. It was unkind and we deserve to be called on it. Now, for the sake of this project and all of the lovely people of Lima who came to give and share, let's not allow this to ruin our purpose for being here." He sat down and gestured towards the fliers that had been knocked down.

Kurt stormed away, with Mercedes behind him, muttering, "Like that's just something to do!"

Tina, Quinn, Mike, Blaine, and Santana were hovered over a flier, and Sunshine and Lauren were looking at another one. Puck and Shane were approaching the group, just as Mercedes asked, "What the hell is going on, here?" Artie came rolling up and Joe even walked over to the cluster of friends, no longer paying much attention to their booths. "Can someone describe it to me?"

Blaine attempted, "Well, on the internet there are these photosets that they call memes. Uh, they have a theme and then people put words around them concerning the theme or the photo…"

Kurt waved a hand at him and shook his head, "You were handed fliers of a photo of Sam, calling him the Free Nazi." He snatched the flier from Tina, as Mercedes' mind tried to process what was just said. He began to read, "Killed five people… Only served seven years." He glanced the paper and said, "I kill black people, I'm free with the chance of a full life. You kill me, you're getting the needle…" He pushed it into Tina's hands covered held his forehead with both hands.

Tina and Santana looked at each other and simultaneously whispered, "It's true, though."

"The point isn't the flier, you guys. The point is that the flier was handed to Mercedes to pass out, and I'm relatively sure that Anthony Rashad knows that Mercedes knows Sam, personally. That was just low – to take advantage of her like that, because she can't see."

"Does it say anything else?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, there's several memes on the one page," Blaine said.

"Read them to me. All of them," she said.

They passed the paper to Blaine, who wondered how the hell _he _was elected to read it, but read away, "Killed five black people in cold blood… _Served the same time as somebody who killed one dog. _ Killed a man while in prison… _only held me back for another two years from parole._ Released from prison in January… _Probably killed a humanitarian in March_…" Blaine stopped reading and looked at Kurt, who nodded his head. "Convicted for white supremacy crimes... _Taken in by 'a nigger, a fag, a gook, a dike, a kike, and a slut.' _ Raped black girls in high school… _sleeping with a willing one, today._" Mercedes sobbed, but waved her head for Blaine to continue. "Told y'all my trial was a joke… _Proved it when I got out._" Mercedes snatched the flier now and wadded it up in her hands.

She could barely breathe and they tried to give her room, and give her a drink, but she just shook her head. "I'm going home," she said. Kiss Emma and Beiste, for me."

"Mercy, you shouldn't be alone, right now…" Puck started.

"Did you know?" she asked him. "Puck, did you say anything to them about any of my dealing with Sam?"

"How can you even ask me that, Merce?" he wondered. "People know his face. He was in national news and he came back to this town. They can see the two of you together. Everyone knows that you two are f*cking. It's obvious!"

"They are not, like that would be any of your business! And if they were, who are you to expose her like that?" Quinn fussed at him.

Puck fussed back, "You have been having sex with every guy that so much as looked at her to try to keep this pure, unfiltered view of her in your mind so that you could have someone to worship, and it's not fool-proof, Quinn."  
"It worked on you!" She said.

"I guess we know who the 'slut' is on that flier," Puck said, awarding himself a slap from Quinn.

"Where is Beth?" Shane wondered. "You two need to stop before she sees you or some of the other kids do and they tell her. She's a small child. You two are adults! Get it together!" There was much fussing and commotion, until Kurt took Mercedes hand, signaled to Blaine and went to bring his friend home.

When they arrived at the shop, Sam was waiting for them, outside. Kurt had called him and told him the short story of what happened, and he was outside, from that point until they came. He helped her out of Kurt's car and guided her inside. She handed Sam the paper that had been clenched in her fists since before the ride home and he looked over it. "I'm sorry that you were pulled into this," he said.

"I wasn't. I made a choice." She fed the dogs and played with them for a while. Sam sat with her, watching her in her own thoughts, but not disturbing her. "I love the fact that you respect that sometimes, I just need to be left alone."

"I try to respect everything about you," he said, petting Clusterfrak, vigorously.

"Do you still have your blindfolds?" She wondered.

"Yes, I do. You want me to get them?" He asked. She nodded and he quickly rushed into the backroom to fetch his stuff. When he came back, she was standing by the elevator, waiting.

"They think that we've been having sex," she said.

"Don't worry about what they think. Let's just focus on what we think," he said and touched her hand.

"I think we should," she said as the elevator door opened to her apartment. Sam stepped off of the elevator behind her and watched her lock it. She turned to face him and asked, "Do you have on your blindfold?"

"No… um… you just said… are you just making a statement, or was that my cue to get started on that… what you suggested… or what you said you thought we should do. I don't know if it was a suggestion or just a random thought. You gotta be real specific when you're talking to me about something that serious."

"I intend to have sex with you, tonight. Right now," she said and headed for the bedroom. Sam followed, a little winded. He told her on her birthday a while back that whatever she wanted him for, he would be there – but this seemed out of nowhere and the wrong time and didn't Kurt once tell him that both parties had to agree that it was the right time for stuff?

Mercedes began to take off her clothes, and Sam just watched. "you, uh… You want me to put on this um.."

"I thought that you had it on already," she commented, reaching for her robe and covering her bra and panties with it.

"No, I was still in shock that you want to do this, especially after that flier."

"Sam, the people in my life are constantly treating me like a child. Every time something happens – 'oh, don't leave her by herself,' 'make sure she eats,' 'did you take your medicine?' For once, I want something to happen and when I get upset or angry or whatever the hell else, I want for somebody to treat me like a damned adult!"

"You've owned this place since you were sixteen and you've taken in people and helped others to be fully functional adults. I do see you and treat you as one. I just want to be sure that this is really what you want, and I would want to be sure of that if you weren't blind, because I love you…" he covered his mouth with his hand and was about to try to explain that away _you've been there for me and helped me and you're a great friend etc…_

"I love you too, Sam," she said. "And if you don't hurry up and put on that thing and get in this bed…"

"I'm in the process," he told her and began to wrap the blindfold around his face. "I'm glad that you had the idea for me to wear this." He said, slowly trying to find his way to the bed. When he bumped into it, he laid down and reached for her, "Where are you?" He asked.

Mercedes found her way into Sam's arms and told him, "I've never done this before and I have no idea where to start or what to do. But, I learn quickly and I'm good at memorizing details. So, just teach me what you want me to do, and show me what you like to do… and please, don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't," he said. "I told you, I just want you to be happy." Sam strummed his fingers across her skin as she reached for his shirt. He took a deep, nervous breath, but he let her remove it and as her hands rubbed across his chest and reached for his pants, he inhaled her neck and began to explore her body.

They could worry about Matt, the fliers, her friends, and anything else in the outside world tomorrow. Nothing was going to stop him from doing as she wished, right now...


	15. The Road Trip

**The Road Trip**

Mercedes was unsure of how long she had been asleep, but when she woke up, she could feel Sam's warm body wrapped around hers and hear his measured breathing. She reached over to touch his face and saw that he still had his blindfolds on his eyes, which made her smile. She told him to take it off to find his condom, but he refused, and took more time than she cared for to get the little piece of latex situated. It had been worth it, though.

The sound of Joss Stone singing, "You had me, you lost me…" startled Sam, but Mercedes reached for the phone and answered it, "Yeah? I'm not _alone, _Puck! Sam is here." She sighed and said, "I don't' care what you think, Puck. I don't care how you feel, either… not right now. No, I don't want to talk about this…" She sighed again, then hung up and put her phone on silent. "Sam?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Babe?" He answered, softly.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Me too… but I don't really feel up to getting up," she said in the cutest, serious voice.

"I'm on it," he told her and kissed her on the forehead. Sam pulled off his blinds and handed them to her, "Hold on to that for me," he said and went to find his discarded clothes.

When Sam left the room, Mercedes did get up to take a bath. Even though Sam was gentle, that stuff hurt and she was feeling sore. She would soak in a tub of hot water and salts. Sam looked at the time on his cell phone. 8:30 pm, with 17 missed calls, 6 voicemails and 13 texts. He sighed and checked his history.

Calls: Lauren, Lauren, Lauren, Quinn, Quinn, Lauren, Puck, Puck, Puck, Sue Sylvester, Puck, Puck, Puck, Puck...

Voicemails: Lauren, Quinn, Puck, Puck, Puck,Puck…

Texts: Lauren – Hey, please call me back, everyone's worried, and OF COURSE, I'm the one they all look to when they need to contact you.

Quinn – Kurt told us he dropped Mercy off with you. Make sure that she eats and takes her medicine, and PLEASE, don't leave her alone for any reason! We'll be back at the shop around 9:30, and I'll stay with her after that. Thank you, Sam.

Santana – I know that you probably won't think to do it, unless someone tells you, specifically, so - call us if you need anything, Trouty. (Sam smiled a little)

Tina – Hey! I know that Lauren left you a VM, but seriously; all of us are here for you, if you need it. Just let us know. In the meantime, you and Mercy take care of each other. (Sam smiled, a lot, and actually got a little choked up)

Sunshine – Be encouraged, Sam. We know the man that you really are today!

Becky – Sam! I hope that you don't let what other people say about you hurt your feelings, because your feelings will stay hurt forever, if you do. (Sam was starting to wonder if Lauren had put them all up to this, now. But, even if she had – they had chosen to comply, so he still felt the love and it was very satisfying.)

Artie – After the festival, we're all going to go to Beiste's and kickback. You should be there.. You and Mercedes. Love you, Man.

Blaine – It takes a really big person to admit that he's changed and you've changed for the better, so don't forget that and don't let any outside forces stop you or negatively affect the change that you've made, or the changes you still intend to make. (Sam seriously had to stop walking and catch his breath. He knew that he had grown on everyone, but this was a shock and overwhelming. He felt like he was a part of the group, honestly, for the first time.)

Sugar – OMG! How could you NOT tell somebody that you're a Nazi before sleeping with them? Even for booty calls or one night stands that is just bad manners and I feel SO SICK! (Deleted)

Joe – I know that things seem hard now, but trust in God, Sam. I'll be praying for you and you have family and friends who will do the same… PS, I NEED to speak with you, whenever you have the chance and you're willing. God bless you.

Sue Sylvester – Your phone went straight to voicemail and I know that you're bad about checking them. I just wanted to let you know that I've seen the fliers and you need to call me when you have the chance. As soon as you have the chance, Evans.

Emma – It may be a good idea for you to come stay with me for a while. Get back to me and let me know, please? I have plenty of room and it would keep Mercedes out of the line of fire…

Mom – Sammy, please call me when you get a chance, Honey.

Sam blinked at the text from his mother and noticed that in the midst of the Puck missed calls, his mother had called, as well. Well, he immediately called her back. "Mom?"

"Hey! Are you alright? Your parole officer was trying to contact you," she said, with a shaky voice. Sam sighed, a little pissed at Sylvester, but he knew that it was her job to keep tabs on him and she had become even more stern about it since his possible involvement with Jesse St. James' death.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just had a rough afternoon, so I turned my phone off. How's everybody?"

"Worried," she said. "Why was Ms. Sylvester trying to reach you so badly that she called us?"

"She might have assumed that I skipped town, Mom. Sylvester's a hardass. Don't worry about it, and tell everyone else not to worry either," he said.

"They miss you," the woman answered for her family.

"I miss them. I miss all of you. I just can't stand the thought of y'all seeing me in the condition that I'm in. When I can really get back on my feet, I'll come to see you." He said and heard the beep of an incoming call. _Quinn. _He ignored it.

"Then do we get to meet that wonderful young lady who took you in?" she asked, with a smile in her voice. Sam chuckled. "How is Mercedes?"

"Right now, she's fine. Like I said, it was a rough afternoon."

"For her, as well?" Mary Evans asked. Sam heard the incoming call again. _Damn it, Quinn!_

"Mom, hold on a sec – Mercedes' friend is blowing up my other line." He clicked over, "Quinn!"

"Sam, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Going to get some food and trying to talk to my mom, if you'll excuse me."

"I asked you not to leave Mercedes alone…"

"Mercy doesn't want to be babied, Quinn."

"Did you at least make sure she took her medicine? Did you make sure that she ate?"

"Once again, babying… and I just told you that I'm going get some food, right now."

"Do not leave her alone, Sam!" Quinn yelled through the receiver. "Go check on her and make sure that it isn't her that Puck is tearing into on his cell phone, right now!" Sam generally didn't respond well to Quinn yelling at him, but this time was different. This time, he rushed back onto the elevator and up to Mercedes' room. He could hear her crying in the bathroom, and he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" She called, trying to mask her tears. Sam stepped in and she was in the tub, on the phone, but she turned towards the door. "Sam?"

"Yeah. It just occurred to me that I didn't even check to see what you wanted to eat…"

"Is he IN THE BATHROOM WITH YOU? WHILE you're in the tub?" He heard Puck yell over the receiver.

She shut her eyes tightly and squeezed out some tears. Sam marched over and held his hand out, "Could I have that, Mercy?" He asked. She sniffled and handed the phone to Sam, with a shaky hand. "Puck… I don't know what you're doing to her, but I swear to God, if I ever see her go from how I left her, to how you just made her again, I will kill you. Do you understand me? You need to stay the hell away from her, from now on. I do not care how long you've allegedly been friends. I don't care if I'm overstepping my boundaries. You two have nothing that you need to discuss, any further!"

"Get yourself a piece of ass and you just think you own her."

"All I can assure you of, right now, Puck – is that if you do not heed my advice, you will regret it. I have never made a threat in my life!"

"Yeah, why do that when you can just kill whoever you want and get away with it. Too bad she doesn't realize that it's her life you're gonna destroy next."

"You are the expert on destroying her life you toxic bastard!"

"Sam…" Mercedes pleaded, but Sam barely heard her over himself and Puck yelling at each other over the phone.

Puck asked, "Do you really think that in four months that you could actually tear down ten years of friendship and six years of love between us?"

"I think it would take four days to erase that bullshit that you try to pretend was ever friendship or love!"

"Well, I guess I should be glad that you underestimate me. Don't be disappointed when you're inside of her and she calls my name."

"F*ck you, you kike!" Sam snapped before he had the chance to think about his words. Puck just snorted a laugh and hung up. Sam groaned, and pulled his own hair at his outburst.

"Sam? Did you just say that to him in front of Mercedes?" He heard Quinn ask and he simply hung up on her. His phone rang and he looked at it. _Mom._

"Mom? Sorry… um, about what you asked me, I think I may take you up on that."

"Coming to see us?"

"Yeah. I, I have to go. I'll call you back." Sam dropped both of the cell phones into the empty sink and sat down next to the bathtub. "I'm sorry, " he said. "I was angry and it just came out."

"What comes out of you is what is inside of you," she said, gently – speaking a fact, not trying to cut him down, he realized, immediately.

"Yes… I do still have some things buried inside that should not be there," he admitted.

"So, if I make you mad in the future, I can possibly be smashed in the heart with something hateful from you…"

"No!" He said and shook his head, "No, that was different. That was Puck, and you know how he is. He was trying to press my buttons and unfortunately, he is the best person to be able to do that to me, because of his past with you and how he can just say _anything_ with no regard for anyone else, not even you! I would never say anything that hateful to you and you would never do anything to make me angry enough to even blow up like that.

Let's be realistic. Puck aims to make people as upset as he is and he is quite skilled at it. That is not a reaction that I generally have to people, anymore. That was something that he dug up, after digging into me over and over. What he said about you was just…" Sam took a deep breath, knowing that if she could forgive Puck's years of actual verbal abuse, she would forgive his slip of the tongue, when provoked. Of course, that only meant that a deeper issue was still in tow, and that was what hurt – that it was even still there for Puck TO dig up.

Sam believed with all of his heart he would never say or do anything to hurt Mercedes, but hell, if that kind of stuff was just dormant inside of him… "What do you think about taking a road trip with me?" He asked.

"Where?"

"Kentucky," he said and looked at her for facial responses. Shock, but not a bad shocked. "My mom wants us to come out there and with everything from that flier to what is certain to be a dramatic disaster with Puck, I just want to get you away from this for a little while."

"When do you want to leave?" She asked with a smile.

"Like, right now. Because they'll be here in less than an hour, and I'll want to already be gone." She reached for her towel and stood to get out of the tub, without even giving it a second thought. "Is this a yes?" He asked.

"I want to get away from this mess just as much as you," she said.

Mercedes had emergency bags packed. Being blind meant that in the case of an emergency, she couldn't scramble and get sentimental items, legal records, etc and so on and so forth, so she kept a couple of bags prepared, with everything that she might need in case of a sudden evacuation from a fire or storm. One couldn't be too prepared and Sam was elated about it. That just meant he had to throw his junk into his duffel bag and they hit the road before 9:00. When Sam heard "You had me, you lost me," he almost snatched the phone and threw it out of the window. "Don't answer that, please?" Sam asked.

"I have to," she told him. That disappointed him, but when Mercy answered, he was blown away. "Noah Puckerman, I think that my man already warned you to leave me alone. I was willing to put up with a lot from you because I thought you were my friend and I loved you, but I am not going to let you try to undo every bit of good that Sam tries to do. He hasn't done anything to you to deserve that and I am not going to let you poison my relationship with him or run him off, like you've done everyone else. He's important to me and I choose him, over you. You need to leave me alone, and if you call again, don't expect my words to be nearly as nice, if I even answer, at all." She hung up and exhaled a deep breath. "Oh my God!"

"Are you alright?" He asked, with a smile.

"I have never been better!" She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "Thank you, Sam. I don't think that I would have been able to do that without you here to inspire me." She leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

He smiled and told her, "I sent a mass text message to everyone who mattered to let them know that we were fine and that we're gonna be gone a few days, and not to worry…"

"So, I should expect hundreds of calls and texts from my overbearing friends…"

"Basically," he said with a swift nod.

"Thanks for the heads up," she said as she turned off her phone and put it away in her purse. She reached into it and pulled out a couple of treats for the dogs. "When are we going to go back?" She asked.

"That's up to you," he told her. "Even though I invited you to come with me, all the W's are now your responsibility." He watched the smile grow across her face and she turned on the music. "Mercy… we never took the time to eat," he told her.

"Well, let's drive through somewhere. I don't want to stop until we get to Kentucky."

Quinn was seated at the bar, listening to Santana and Brittany sing a duet, when she heard her phone beeping. It was another text from Sam! Thank God! She opened it and saw "Just arrived in Kentucky. Made it safely, love you guys. Mercy says it too." Then he drew a little rose with characters. Quinn glanced around and saw everyone checking their phones, and obviously receiving the same text, just like earlier.

"Kentucky?" She heard Artie yell out. "Oh, LAWD, he done took my babay to Kentucky!"

Quinn laughed. She actually laughed. Mercy was making a choice to well, be free to make a choice and Quinn was so proud of her. That was the Mercy that she'd fallen in love with all those years ago, anyway. The woman that she'd become was still equally loveable, but Quinn knew that Mercedes had been stifled for years now. Surprisingly, with Sam, she seemed to be blossoming again. "Good for you, Mercy," she said, with the tears streaming down her face.

She felt a pair of arms wrap her up from behind and she turned her head slightly to see Tina. The girl put her face in Quinn's hair and said, "If anybody is going to be alright, it's her!"

"I know, but I'm gonna miss her so much," Quinn said and wiped her face.

Kurt came up, now, too, as well and shook his head. "I will never for the life of me understand why I even continue to support this man," Kurt said and scoffed before ordering a drink. "I place her in his hands to comfort her… he takes her to Kentucky. Why the hell Kentucky?"

"That's where his family lives," Quinn said. Kurt and Tina's eyes both widened. "Yep… he's taking Mercy home to meet Mama."

Tina puffed out a gust of air and shook her head to clear away a little daze. "It's official. I like him."

Kurt laughed and threw his hands into the air, "Tina, you've liked him for a minute, now."

"That was unofficial," Tina said.

Quinn sighed, and through another flurry of tears, lifted her glass and said, "To Sam and Mercedes." Tina clanked her bottle against the glass, but Kurt was drinking his drink and when he turned to cheers, it was over. "Your late ass," Quinn said and they laughed.

Sam decided that it would be best to stay in a motel for the night, because it was so late and he really didn't want to bother his family at this time of night. Besides, he wanted to spend at least a little bit of time alone with Mercy… even though they technically weren't alone because Clusterfrak and KissyKissyBangBang were dramatically excited for having been driving around for about five hours – the longest they had ever been in a vehicle. "I have something to help calm them in my bag," Mercedes said. After a short while, the dogs were quiet, but they wanted to be in the bed. Hell they were used to their own individual beds…

"Not tonight, dear friends," Sam said, pushing the dogs off of the bed and snuggling against Mercedes in there stead. "I wonder what your friends are thinking, right now."

"I bet that they're thinking that they'll never see me again, because they think that I'm too stupid to walk down the street, much less to cross state lines."

Sam sighed and began to stroke her hair, "I know that they don't really think that, Mercy. I agree that they treat you like a child, but they don't do it because they think you're stupid. You're just too important to them. You are the glue that holds that lot together."

"No, Emma is."

"Mercedes, I was living in the shop for two months before I ever even saw Emma. But, after ONE day of being there, I had the chance to meet every single friend that you have – the ones from the institution and your other close friends, too. The common thread is that I saw a group of people who didn't care if they looked like the hugest jerks in the world, as long as you're safe."

"I don't like that. They don't know the full story of my dad, but they know about my mom. I would never want any of them to sacrifice themselves for me."

"Love is about sacrifice, isn't it? You would risk what you have to be with me, I know that over the years, you've given up so much to please your friends. They realize that, and I'm sure that they just want to give back. I understand how they feel. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to protect you from being with me… except for maybe to let you decide, because I see how much it hurts you when you aren't allowed the freedom to be yourself. So, I have to sacrifice that part of myself that is selfish and wants to shelter you, so that I can cater to that part of me that wants to see you smile." He nuzzled her neck, "You are so cuddly," he said. "I could stay in your arms forever and not be the least bit upset about it," he told her.

"Do you think that they'll know?" she asked… "About what happened between us?"

"Yeah, they'll be able to tell, probably. Does that matter to you?" He asked.

"I'm not ready for the backlash," she admitted.

"I'll protect you," he promised. And, to be quite honest, that didn't make her feel helpless or childish. In this particular instant, she felt just like a woman, being guarded by her man.


	16. The Repetition

**The Repetition**

Puck hung up the phone after he pissed Sam off, still not knowing whether he wanted to laugh, cry or scream. How could Mercedes even think that he would ever have anything to do with something like that flier? Hell, he could be rude and sometimes bitter and even hateful, but he wouldn't participate in anything that would exploit her like that! Then, neither of them would answer his calls or texts. Like really, what the hell were they doing?

So, he'd called her back and just asked her straight up, "_Did _you have sex with him?" She tried to formulate an answer. She couldn't just tell him 'no,' and for her – that meant yes. Puck. Exploded. How could she do that to herself? "Really, Cedes? Are you a glutton for punishment? You think that Sam Evans is ever going to be able to see you as anything other than a distraction from his miserable ex-con life? What about when he's grafted back in to society? What about when his family asks him what the hell he's thinking? What about the fact that you saw for yourself that his enemies are real and they don't plan on fighting fair or leaving you out of this? Did you do this to punish me?" He asked.

Once again, she did not answer. Good – that still meant yes. So, maybe there was still hope. Maybe, Sam didn't really have her yet. "I did it because I wanted to," she said, but he could hear the tears in her voice. He couldn't tell if she was crying because what she was saying was true, or if because she knew that she was lying. She was frustrating him and he couldn't take it.

"Ok. Ok, you got me back. You finally got me back for what I did to you. Could we just stop all the craziness now and get back to loving each other, Mercedes?"

"I… can't… I can't do that," she said. "I love Sam." It was like a knife to his heart, to hear her actually say that.

But, at the moment where he should have been graceful and allowed her to find out for herself, he became even angrier. "Why?" He wondered, "How could you love him and not me? I know that I've hurt you. I almost always say the wrong thing. My temper is terrible and I'm insanely jealous… but that dude is a murderer. IS, Mercy – present tense – a murderer. He killed Jesse St. James, left Giselle a hopeless widow. The things that Giselle says that Sam claims the reason he killed Jesse is… Sam is just as responsible. You feel alright giving yourself up to a murdering rapist? That, to you, is better than me?"

She wasn't replying – just crying. He knew that he was getting to her and he knew it hurt, but hell – even if she NEVER got with him, why Sam Evans? Anyone but Sam Evans would have suited him, just then. She deserved better than him, but she damned sure deserved better than Sam. "I'm sorry. This is my fault. After what I did, your self-esteem has become so low that you don't have a trace of self respect and you've been so desperate that you would actually lay down with someone like him. I never should have hurt you. Let's just try to move on from that. You need to just send him away to deal with his stuff and just come back to me. You know that after all of these little hiccups, you always come back to me."

"I won't," she said.

"You are fooling yourself if you really think that he has changed or that he really has any emotions for you! You are just as much a nigger to him today as you would have been seven years ago!"

"Don't say that to me."

"You need to hear it. It's the truth! Every single word on that flier is the absolute truth. You're just a nigger to him; just like I'm sure he thinks I'm a kike!"

"Stop…" She sniffled. Puck paused. The pain in her voice silenced him for a moment… then, he heard Sam's voice in the background. Sam was in the bathroom with her, now? …

After he hung up on Sam, he wanted to let it marinate a while. He'd won. He got him to say it. Sam had just proven Puck's point, in front of her. He liked to see her try to argue that fact! But, she didn't even try. She just shut him down, without delay. She had _really _chosen Sam.

Puck laughed at the fact, then screamed out loud, at the top of his lungs, then he cried. So, that was what he'd wanted to do – all three. Puck sat down on the floor and threw his phone across the room, which smashed it into a few pieces. He couldn't care less. Had he _really _lost her? Was she truly with Sam, now?

_ When Puck got to the institution, the first time, he was 14. It was initially for problems with alcohol dependency and an explosive temper. He had no desire to talk to anyone, because he didn't care to be there. Now, his eight year old sister and mother wouldn't have a man of the house and he couldn't see his friends like he wanted to. He would have to get up earlier than he ever had to, take a special bus to school, get on the same bus right after school, and go right back to this crazy house. That went on for about a week before he had a tantrum and had to be sedated for the weekend…_

"_He's one of the cutest guys ever to come in here," Kurt told Mercedes, in his high pitched voice. "They say that he's 14," he added._

"_So, he's one of the older kids," she said._

"_Yeah, but he doesn't talk to any of them," Kurt said. "He doesn't talk to anybody. He won't even talk to any of the counselors. Not even Emma." Kurt stared at Puck and sighed. "I might have a crush on him, if he hadn't thrown me in the trash."_

"_The most appealing thing about him is the fact that no one seems to like him," Mercedes said._

"_No, the most appealing thing about him is his looks. There's a reason nobody likes him. Did I mention he threw me in the trash?" Kurt asked. Kurt's mother had died and his father had been battling with depression over it and trying to raise a child that he knew was gay… and not knowing how to deal with that, particularly. Burt Hummel knew that his son needed to be able to deal with the death of his mother in a healthy environment, so he made the attempt to place Kurt in a home, temporarily, just until he could get better. However, with Burt's own madness from losing his wife, Kurt's temporary stay ended up being until BURT got better, on the outside._

_ Mercedes and Kurt became friends virtually from the moment that he got there. She had only been there for a few weeks, but she had gotten used to being there, for the most part. She was twelve. He was eleven. They didn't really have much in common, but they complimented each other well. She was the first person that Kurt noticed who didn't have that 'Oh, this kid must be gay' look when he met her. Of course, that could have been because she was blind, but it still made him more comfortable that she didn't pay too much attention to or purposefully ignore that he was "different" from other boys she knew. In a few months time, the two were inseparable, except for when they had to go to school, or to their rooms for curfew. In a few months time, Noah Puckerman became one of the residents. And a week later, they were sizing him up._

"_Who does he bunk with?" Mercedes asked Kurt._

"_The kid in the wheelchair, Artie Abrams," Kurt said. There was someone else there, but he was released the same day that Puckerman came in," Kurt said, enjoying the ice cream that they had been treated to, today. _

"_I'm going to go talk to him. Wish me luck," Mercedes said and got up._

_Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "It ISN'T a good thing to like boys just because nobody else likes them!" Mercedes ignored him and went to sit near Puck. He turned to face her, wondering how she had even come to him. Maybe, it had been an accident. She couldn't see or talk… and was probably deaf. Some of the kids called her Helen Keller… that meant she couldn't do any of it. He didn't pay that much attention in school, but he remembered that much from elementary. Just like Washington cut down that tree… These drugs are pretty cool._

"_I want to meet you, to be able to see your face," Mercedes said._

"_You can talk?" He asked. "Why do they call you Helen Keller?"_

"_Because they're rude!" She said. "Will you let me touch your face, so that I can see what you look like?"_

"_Why do you want to know?" He asked._

"_Because, no one likes you, Noah. That means you're an underdog. That means that you could use a friend or two that understand how you feel – being an outcast. Being a loner. Being a reject… It wasn't nice of you to throw Kurt in the trash, by the way. You're older and bigger than he is and you're supposed to act like it."_

"_I don't care," he said. "Look, I'm happy for you, that you can talk and all, but they've got me on these really excellent drugs and I don't want to ruin it." He got up and dragged along to walk away, meandering about until he flopped down on another seat._

_Kurt came over and sat down next to Mercedes, "I told you. He's a loser."_

"_No, he just doesn't realize that he's worth something, so he acts like he isn't," Mercedes said._

"_You can't save everybody, and it isn't even your job to save anybody. Let the doctors and nurses do that."_

"_They don't care about him, though. He's all alone."_

_ Mercedes stood next to the pool, for a time. She took a deep breath. She had not tried this. No one was anywhere around. No one knew where she was. By the time someone reached the pool, she was sure to be reunited with her parents, never to be alone, again. "I was all right for a while, I could smile for a while, But I **felt** you last night, you held my hand so tight. As you stopped to say "Hello" Aww, you wished me well, you couldn't tell… That I'd been cry-i-i-i-ng over you, cry-i-i-i-ng over you. Then you said "so long," left me standing all alone. Alone and crying, crying, crying cry-i-ing. It's hard to understand but the touch of your hand, Can start me crying…  
I thought that I was over you but it's tru-ue, so true. I love you even more than I did before but darling what can I do-o-o-o. For you don't love me and I'll always be. Cry-i-i-i-ng over you, cry-i-i-i-ng over you  
Yes, now you're gone and from this moment on, I'll be crying, crying, crying, cry-i-i-ing. Yeah crying, crying, o-o-o-o-ver you…" She walked forward, killing the note, forst high, then softly and walked until she walked right into the pool._

_ Puck tilted his head… Why had she done that? Could Helen even swim? It didn't seem likely. He waited for a moment, to see if she was going to – hey some deaf and blind people could do stuff… she wasn't even trying, though. She was sinking to the bottom. Puck rushed into the pool room, and peered over the side to see the body just going down. Why wasn't she even floating? He jumped in after her, hoping that he hadn't waited too long. When he pulled her out, he didn't know what to do! He didn't know mouth to mouth or CPR, or whatever and she didn't appear to be breathing. "Help me! Somebody help!" He screamed. He ran out of the pool room, soaked. He saw Artie and Kurt, on opposite sides of the room. "Flamer McGee! I think Helen Keller is dead!" _

_Kurt scoffed, at first, then the realization of what Puck was saying hit him. Kurt took off running, along with Puck, who was explaining, frantically, "I saw her walking by herself and I followed her, just to see where she goes – because I was curious. She's blind, so I don't know what she does with her spare time, and she went to the pool and started singing. She sounded freaking beautiful and I was just listening, and she WALKED INTO the pool and just sank!" Kurt reached Mercedes and immediately began to administered mouth to mouth. _

_ She choked up water, came to and held her chest. "Mercedes!" Kurt cheered and wrapped her in his arms, "Oh my God, if you had died, I would've died. You're my only friend in the world! Don't ever leave me!" He cried against her skin and she shoved him away._

"_You know how I feel about this, Kurt," she fussed. I don't belong here, in this place. I don't belong in a world that refuses to embrace me. This world doesn't care about people like me. Why do you keep making me stay here? I want to go where my mom and dad are! They would embrace me. They would never let me be lonely again," she cried. "God, Kurt – I hate being so alone!"_

"_You aren't alone, Mercy. I'm here," he said._

"_But, your dad is going to come and get you some day. No one is coming for me, Kurt. No one cares about me, but you and when you leave, I'll have no one, again." She shook her head, "Even the thought of it kills me, and people keep preventing me from killing myself to end this pain!" She struggled to get up and felt a pair of arms wrap around her. These weren't Kurt's arms. This person was too tall to be Kurt, and not as skinny. This person had more muscle. "Who the hell is this?" She asked._

"_Puck," he said. "I know how it feels. I know how it feels to be so lonely that you want to die, so why don't we just promise to keep each other company, in the event that one of us feels alone?"_

"_Puck? Noah Puckerman? I reached out to you, weeks ago. You shot me down," she said, through sniffles._

"_My mistake," he told her, and let go of the hug. _

"_You are here for just a while, too. When you've shown some improvements, they'll let your mother pick you up. I don't have parents. If I go anywhere, it'll be foster care or an orphanage…" Mercedes was ranting._

_They heard a long gasp, then, "Mercedes! Noah! Kurt!" The three turned to see a worried Emma coming their way. She rushed for a towel and came to wrap Mercedes up. "You're drenched! Mercedes, what happened?"_

_Instantly Puck defended, "I was horsing around, picking on Kurt and when she tried to stop me, I accidentally knocked her into the pool."_

_Kurt quickly followed, "But, then he jumped in and rescued her. That's why he's all soaked too."_

_And Puck finished, "And Kurt did the mouth to mouth thing and made sure that she survived. I'm sorry, Miss Pillsbury. I didn't mean to cause any trouble."_

_Emma gave the eager boys a sympathetic smile, then sternly told them, "If Mercedes has an episode, lying to us will not help us help her with it. I am glad that you've finally connected with someone, Noah. Kurt, I am sure that Mercedes values your friendship very much, as well. If this was one of her suicide attempts, we need to know so that we can help her." Kurt began to cry and Puck just put his head down. Emma kneeled in front of Mercedes and asked, "Did you go into the pool on purpose?"_

"_Miss Emma, I just got so lonely! You know how I am when I feel alone. I don't want to get Kurt and Noah in trouble. I did it, myself. No one knocked me in, but they did rescue me." She wiped her face. "Do I have to take a shot? Can I take a pill, instead?"_

"_That's fine, Mercedes," Emma said, guiding her out._

"_Miss Pillsbury, will we be able to see her?" Puck asked._

"_After we've had a chance to change her and settle her down," Emma asked as she and a crying Mercedes left._

_ Puck wasn't even worried about being seen with Kurt as the two of them peeked into Mercedes' room through the open door. Her roommate, Dottie looked up when she saw someone appear, then announced, "Mercedes, somebody's here to see you. I'm going to watch TV, now." The girl got up, holding a book and passed the two boys, "When you get tired of being here, one of you come get me so she doesn't have to be alone," she said. _

_Puck sat on one side of Mercedes, as she lie on her side and Kurt sat behind her. "Mercedes, we've figured out a solution to your problem," Kurt said. "Noah and I have found perfect company for you in the event that we are allowed to return home to our families and you're still here! Artie Abrams. Think about it – his dad has trouble taking care of him at their house, so he'll probably keep him here for much longer than Artie actually needs to be here. So, Noah spoke with Artie and get this – he's DELIGHTED to be able to keep you company! Yay! You have a new friend to hang out with."_

_ She and Artie grew up together. He wasn't new to her. Her mom and his dad met at a support group for parents with disabled children, shortly after Artie's accident, which resulted in a divorce between his parents, and his mom never looking back – at the husband who couldn't forgive her or the son that she couldn't forgive herself for permanently injuring. Mrs. Jones understood how much harder it was for a single parent to take care of a special needs child and she and Mr. Abrams came together frequently and babysat for each other, to try to make sure Artie and Mercedes had someone else to connect with._

_ At that time, Mercedes had been a happy-go-lucky child who liked to pick flowers and put them in the younger boy's hair, even though she didn't understand why anybody put flowers in their hair, she knew that every time she did it, people told her how pretty she looked, and Artie didn't feel very good about himself. Maybe flowers in his hair would help him feel better. They didn't. He just fussed at her and told her to stop picking on him. BUT, she noticed, she was the only person that he ever said anything to, since his mother left. His silence was so bad to the point that Mr. Abrams put him in the institution, just because he didn't know how to make him say anything._

"_But, Artie does talk. He talks to me!" Mercedes said when she found out that her friend had to leave._

"_Well, he won't talk to anyone else, and Mr. Abrams really wants to know what his son feels about everything. He's scared that if Artie doesn't get help, he might never talk to him again."_

_ Artie had been in that place since he was ten. The accident, when he was eight had depressed him, but it hadn't silenced him. The divorce when he was nine, did silence him and after a year, his father simply did not know what else to do. Mercedes, her mother and his father visited him regularly, and Artie was always happy to see them – especially Mercedes. She was his closest friend, at the time and having her there always made him feel better about being there. Neither of them had any idea that in less than two years, she would be there, too… a completely different girl than the one he had befriended a few years before._

_ Presently, Mercedes groaned, "Artie isn't new. I've known him since I was nine. I appreciate you two, but I just had an episode. Sometimes, it happens. There are triggers. My birthday is one of them. I turn thirteen next week. It's the first one that I'll have without either of my parents. When I get sad, sometimes I sing, and that helps. But, when I'm lonely and depressed, it only helps if somebody else sings to me… but my mom can't do that for me, because she's gone, too now… and she's gone because I tried to throw myself in front of a vehicle last time I was that depressed, and it hit her instead," she said. "I should've just asked her to sing to me, but I was mad at her, because…" She stopped and shook her head at the thought, **I blamed her for what happened to my dad…**_

_Kurt sighed and said, "Hmm, well, what to sing, what to sing… I'm sure I have a feel good song inside of me, somewhere…"_

_But, Puck stole his thunder when he broke into a song, "Don't go changing, to try and please me. You never let me down before. Don't imagine you're too familiar, and I don't see you anymore. I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble. We never could have come this far. I took the good times, I'll take the bad times. I'll take you just the way you are..." By the last line, Mercedes was singing along with Puck, who was stroking her hair. Kurt was simply watching in shocked silence._

"_You know Barry White songs," Mercedes said._

"_My mom's a huge fan," Puck told her._

"_Mine was, too," she said. "Thanks, Noah." She said and moved towards him to place her head on his lap as she yawned and said, "Thank you too, Kurt. I know that you have something just as nice to sing."_

"_I do." Kurt began singing that song, "Go to sleep little baby," from the O' Brother Where Art Thou movie, with Mercedes softly singing along, with him until they heard her breathing change. She'd fallen asleep. Failed suicide attempt, medication and lullabies made certain of that. Kurt stared at Puck and said, "You… like her."_

"_She's really cool. And we're kinda alike.. She's got just as much rage and depression as me – she just usually keeps hers hidden behind a cute little smile, while I go ahead and throw mine at everybody else. When she tried to drown herself, that was like the ultimate realization. I try to do the same thing, just with alcohol. But, when I jumped in and pulled her out and made the decision to save her, it was like the first thing that I can think of that I actually did something right. I helped to save somebody's life. It's like we're connected now, or something. I have a thing for depressed girls and she has a thing for damaged guys, so it's like we're a messed up match made in heaven."_

"_But, she won't always be depressed and you won't always be damaged," Kurt said. "We're all here so that we can get better." He shrugged and said, "Well, I'm here so that my dad can get better, and he just thinks that I'm the one with the coping problems, but the more I learn here, the better I can help him when I get out." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just saying, don't fall in love with an idea. You feel this connection to her and that's great. She needs somebody to connect to. Just, be sure it's real."_

"_I saved her life, Kurt. I did what her mom wanted to do, but I didn't leave her to do it. That's always going to mean a lot to her. Even if we don't end up together."_

Puck didn't know that Mercedes had heard the entire conversation and it didn't come up again until years later, when they actually were together, but he was very right about that. All of the times that people begged her to get over him and cut him off, it was virtually impossible. It was like cutting out a vital portion of herself. She didn't care how much pain he caused her, and she didn't care how bad things got. Puck was as important to her as those first few breaths after she had not drowned, because he was the reason that she had not drowned – he and Kurt.

Mercedes called Sam's name, and he didn't answer. He sounded like he was sleep. She sighed and climbed out of bed, as gently as she could, to retrieve her phone. Kurt answered, shuffling about, trying to get outside of the building, with all of the ruckus in the back. "Hey, Queen! I have many pieces of my mind to give you about this running off to Kentucky mess. So, you may as well prepare your mind and heart for it…"

"How is Puck?" She asked.

He sighed. "I haven't seen him like this in years. He told Artie and I what you said to him." Kurt stopped there. She knew that meant that whatever else was really bad.

"What else?" She asked.

"Mercedes, just enjoy your trip. I presume that you took it to get away from everything going on here," Kurt said. That made her worry even more… the fact that Kurt wouldn't tell her anything.

"Do I need to come back?" She asked.

"If you did that, you would just be reneging what you said to him and the two of you are going to repeat your tumble cycle of save and be saved and think it's love."

"What if I'm making a mistake with Sam, too?" She asked. Sam heard his name and shuffled a little in the bed. His eyes blinked and he looked at her. "I was thinking about when Puck first sang to me,, and he thought I'd fallen asleep. He said that I was a depressed girl who likes damaged boys. Have I changed, at all?"

"More than anyone else I know," Kurt said. "Mercedes, this is why you need a break from Puck. You don't know who you are, because he's always trying to tell you who you are and you buy it. I vote that you stay in Kentucky for a while. Lord knows that you can afford it. Quinn and Santana know how to run Pieces of Mercy without you and it's even easier right now, considering that they actually have a staff."

"I'll be back in a week or two," she said. "If Sam's family doesn't care for me, I can always catch a bus or train or something home. He can come back whenever he's finished visiting."

"You aren't going anywhere without me," Mercedes heard Sam say and felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He kissed her on the neck, "If they don't care for you, we'll go, _together._"

"Let me talk to him," Kurt said. Mercedes smiled and passed the phone.

"Hello?"

"She took the heat when you weren't accepted by her family. I hope that you're willing to do the same for her," Kurt said.

"For the rest of my life," Sam said. "Anything else?"

"It would be better if you two stayed away longer than just a few days."

"For who?" Sam asked.

"For pretty much everyone, but Quinn," Kurt replied.

"What's wrong with Quinn?" Sam asked.

"Something's wrong with Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt now asked, "Why would you ask that out loud, Sam?" But before Sam could say anything, Mercedes had snatched the phone back and began to ask Kurt what happened. "Nothing happened to Quinn," he said.

"That's your high-pitched lie voice. What's going on?" She asked, her heart a frantic mess, now.

"Nothing has happened to Quinn," he said, trying not to sound as high=pitched or as lying.

"What happened to Puck?" She asked.

Kurt sighed and said, "Puck had an episode, and Beth was in the house. She's alright, but Quinn's freaking out and Puck's at Emma's… detoxing."

"He fell off the wagon?" She asked. "But, it's been five years!" She said, with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault," she said. "How is Beth? Did he hurt her? Did he scare her?" Sam's eyes were widened as he listened to Mercedes and watched her unraveling right before his eyes. "And Quinn has been drinking, so Beth has basically no one capable of watching her right now! Beth and Quinn are at Mike and Tina's… Is Joe there with them? You're still there? Let me talk to Beth, so I can sing her a song…" Several minutes later when Mercedes hung up, Sam brought her into an embrace. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that. You can't hold yourself responsible for stuff like that. Puck made his choice and it was a selfish choice. He should have thought about his daughter and how his choice would affect her." He pulled back slightly and rubbed her tears away, "But, if you want to go back, we can do that. Tell me what you want."

"I want to be with you. I want you to see your family and I want to meet them," she said. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but he accepted her words. Mercedes took a deep breath and said, "This is why it's so easy to scare people off. Because he still has this affect on me," she said.

Sam shook his head and pulled her in closely. "_I'm_ not going _anywhere_. And this affect is going to pass once you see how different it is to actually have somebody love you enough to do what's best for _you." _

Stevie Evans sat on the porch, anxiously waiting, while he listened to some music and played with his sandy brown boerboels; until he saw a purple van coming into view with airbrushed letters on the side of it that he couldn't read quite yet, but was sure that this was Sam. Stevie got up and made his way towards the weird vehicle as it pulled into the driveway, off of the dirt road and he smiled when he saw Sam's face smiling from the driver's seat. Sam honked the horn a couple of times and opened his door.

Mercedes moved into the back of the van to collect Kissy, as Sam was rushed by his younger brother's bear hug. "Oh my God! Sam!" Stevie cried out. "Oh, wow – you look really great," Stevie gushed as the front door opened and more Evans came rushing out to greet him. Mary and Stacie raced to the van to bombard their loved one with hugs of their own. The group was laughing and hugging when they heard the dogs barking angrily and Mercedes screamed. Sam rushed to the back of the van and calmed Cluster and Kissy, with Stevie, who calmed his dogs down, but stared curiously at Mercedes, as she clung to the side of the van, afraid to step out of it.

Stevie said, "Sorry… they're guard dogs. Our home sometimes ends up a target…" His eyes questioned Sam about the woman on the van, but Sam dismissed the look and helped Mercedes down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"He just scared me when I was about to get down, and I've been bitten by a dog that wasn't mine before. Hurt like heck and I didn't want to repeat that. Plus, he sounds huge and that means even bigger teeth and stronger jaws." She laughed, uncomfortably as she let Sam place her feet on the ground, then he handed her Kissy's handle and took Cluster's leash. Sam took Mercedes' free hand with his free hand and made his announcement.

"This is Miss Mercedes Jones. That's KissyKissyBangBang, but we usually just call her Kissy. This is Clusterfrak," he said, "Mercedes, that's Mom – MaryEvans, my brother, Stevie and sister, Stacie."

"Hi, Mercedes!" A young female voice cheered and Mercedes smiled in the general direction of Stacie.

"It's nice to finally place a face with the stories," Mary Evans said, but her voice seemed taken aback or thrown off.

Stevie took a moment, before he asked, "Are you the girl that let Sammy stay with you?"

"I'm the _woman_ that Sam has been living with and working for," she said, with smile.

Mary said, "Well, let's not all just stand out here. I made chicken and biscuits…"

"Oh, thank God! Mercy, my mom makes the best biscuits in the history of the world, and you haven't had chicken until you've had Southern fried chicken… not that stuff that they push off in the different food chains, but real chicken actually fried by a real Southerner…" As they stepped up the steps on the porch, Sam asked, "Do you mind if the dogs come in, Mom? They aren't used to being outside, much. I don't want them getting into any scrapes with any of the other dogs."

"Dad doesn't really like _animals _in the house," Stevie commented, and his tone made Sam stop and face him. He was looking at Mercy, not the dogs and Sam took a step towards him.

"It'll be fine," Mary said and pushed them both inside, throwing a displeased look at the younger of her sons for his comment.


	17. The Relatives

_I'm sorry, you guys – I wasn't very clear with Kurt telling Mercy what was happening in Ohio while she was gone… Quinn had actually been out drinking with her friends after the festival.. She was not drinking as a result of Puck's episode, and did not drink after the situation with Beth. After having more than one person comment about it, I decided to try to clear that up. Sam and Mercy took roughly five hours to get to Kentucky, which means that by the time they get there, it's around 2 am and Puck's episode would've been found out sometime after Quinn has already been out drinking with the group. _

_On another note: I am all about trying to make people think about things from different perspectives, to see things through the eyes or the minds of others and to determine if any of us can ever truly judge anyone for anything? I have had virtually every possible opinion and viewpoint of the situations sent my way and I am so appreciative of that. It makes me feel that my work is making people think not only about the story, not only about the characters that I've written, but about real life people and real life situations, and how they would respond to the extremities of life, if ever faced with them. Things like all of these stories happen to real people, so I wanted to include them._

_Thank you all for continuing to read!_

**The Relatives**

When they were inside, Mary had Mercedes to sit at the kitchen table and asked Sam to join her in the living room. Mercedes smiled, in general and Stacie stared at her. "So… you can't see?" Stacie asked, curiously. She had never seen a real blind person before, if she could remember, and wondered why Sammy hadn't mentioned it.

"Nope," she answered with a shy laugh. "Not, like you do. I have ideas of what things are, but no way of truly matching a real image to what it is in front of me. Like, if I feel your face – I'll be able to describe your bone structure to you, the shape of your mouth, the formation of your brow and chin… but I wouldn't be able to tell you what eye color you have, and even if you told me, I wouldn't have anything to catalog it to."

"Is that good or bad, for you?" Stacie asked.

"Both. It's good, because I get to appreciate some things that other people don't…"

"Like Sammy," Stacie said.

Mercedes just smiled and continued saying, "It's bad because when you can't see – things like your dogs… they could have been there, but to me, they came out of nowhere, because I couldn't see them coming and they were barking by the time they were close. Without eyesight, there sometimes is no warning of trouble and sometimes, people take advantage of you, because they know that you can't see." She said with a frown, thinking about Anthony and Matt.

"But, people also help you, though, right?" She asked, with hope in her voice. Mercedes immediately thought about her friends and nodded her head, gently. "Cool," Stacie said.

Stevie had followed his mother and Sam into the living room. Mary said, "Sam, you didn't tell me that she couldn't see."

"I didn't think you would have a problem with her not being able to see. I told you she was black, because I figured that's where the trouble, if any would be present."

"You didn't tell _me _she was black," Stevie said. "Do you have any idea how hard it has been for us, since you left? We keep moving around, then that Rutherford boy finds out where we are and tells the neighborhood and people start to judge us. Black people treat us like terrorists and I'm just terrified that somebody's gonna try to hurt Stacie one of these days!"

"I'm sorry, Stevie. I truly am. That is on me, because if I hadn't did what I did, you guys wouldn't be a target, but I don't like how you sound like Mercy is part of the problem."

"She's one of them, Sammy. Believe it or not, you can't just undo what you started just because you had a change of heart. If you back down now, we'll all end up casualties."

Mary waved a hand at him and said, "Shush, Stevie! Sammy – I'm surprised that you didn't tell me that she was blind, because that puts a new spin on your relationship with her. I mean… does she even know the difference between white and black. Does she realize the extent of the hate that these people have for you and how that will make them think of her? Won't people look at the two of you, think you're exploiting her handicap and come after you even more vigorously?"

"They surely will. You did your time, and they still want you to pay!" Stevie practically yelled.

"Stevie, I did a small fraction of time for a group of people who will never be able to have a reunion like the one that we're having today. Don't downgrade it. What I did was a terrible thing and I deserved a greater punishment. I've also done other terrible things in the past that I should've paid for. Man didn't catch me, but karma is keeping up with my ass. Guys, Mercedes is the best thing that has _ever _happened to me. Not just because she took me in and she cares about me, despite everything, but because she's just a wonderful person with a huge heart, even when you don't deserve her love. Mom – I'm willing to deal with whatever happens because of being with her. Stevie – don't be rude and just give her a chance. You'll love her, if you'll look past the obvious."

They reentered the kitchen to find Mercedes touching Stacie's face and describing her. Stacie was smiling brightly and told them, "She can see things with her eyes. I just had her trace the designs on some of Mom's kitchen knickknacks and she could tell me what everything was – the squirrel, the daschund…"

Mercedes lowered her hands as Sam flipped his chair around and sat next to her. "She was able to trace the tattoo on my neck the first day I met her." Stacie's eyes dropped sadly, but Sam quickly said, "Why didn't you guys start breakfast? I want some chicken!" He got up and said, "I'll fix you a plate, Mercy."

"Thank you," she said and after a moment, "Are you staring at me?" She turned towards Stevie and Stacie laughed and clapped her hands. "Sighted people have that power, too. You all just assume that because you can catch people in the act it's limited to you. So, Stevie… what are you thinking? I'm pretty big on honesty and openness."

"I think…" Stevie started, but Mary cut it.

"I think that we should say grace before breakfast! Sammy, you wanna do the honors? We haven't been able to hear you pray in a while," she said. Sam placed a plate in front of his lady and sat down next to her with his own, to oblige his mother. "Amen," she said at the end. "Well, Mercedes… I hope that you enjoy breakfast. Sammy didn't tell us that you're blind…Uh… I don't know… does that enhance your sense of taste, too?"

Mercedes laughed lightly and said, "My other senses are not enhanced by my lack of sight. It's actually a myth. What is true, though is usually, we utilize our other senses more and we use them deeper than you typically do. I've read studies about the power of sight to influence the mind, so many times – you can see something and because you saw it, your mind can tap into all of the other senses. You can see something advertised on a billboard and remember the way it tastes and smells and everything, from one look. Or, you can imagine those things. I have to actually be in the presence of something to smell it. Or, I have to hear it. You say rose, and I can think of the feel of the petals on my fingers and that rose scent. I pass by roses and I can smell them, but that's because my mind only knows them through smell and touch. Since we need to depend so much on the other senses to epitomize things inside of our minds, we have to use them to a greater degree… but they aren't actually more advanced, just used to better results."

Stacie smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "She is amazing! I love her, Sammy." She said.

Mercedes smiled and asked, "Can you show me where I can wash my hands before I eat?" Everyone at the table was already going in on their food, having started while she was talking and Sam completely forgot about washing his own hands. Mercedes would probably tell him something later about having touched a dog, then touched her plate, but at least he could honestly say that he didn't use his hands to touch her food. She washed her hands at the sink and said, "Mmm, lavender and chamomile soap. I love it!" Sam stared curiously at her.

When her phone buzzed, she picked it up and heard the text that he had just sent her, in the computerized voice, "Just be yourself, Mercy. You don't have to try to impress them with your capability. Message from Sam." She hung up and put her phone away before trying the food.

"Oh, wow. This chicken is really great, Mrs. Evans," she announced. "Thank you for having me over. I know that it can't be easy to have to face the woman that your son's been living with since being freed, instead of you. I just want you to know that I've helped him as much as humanly possible."

"Oh, we realize that," Mary said, politely. "In some ways, it's been good that he hasn't been around, but we miss him."

"It's been good?" She repeated, confused.

"People are less likely to throw bricks at our house if they really believe that he isn't inside and hasn't been," Stevie said.

"People can be really cruel," she said, once again thinking of the flier. She wondered what Anthony would have to say about that bit of trouble. She didn't know Matt from a hole in the ground, but she had known Anthony for some time, and recently, when he began to speak to her again and come around, she now wondered if he did so just to try to see what was up with her and Sam… to use against him in an attempt to break his spirit and his heart.

"And they can also punish people who didn't do them anything because of something else," he commented.

Sam quickly interjected, "Yeah, I used to be that kind of person. Taking out my rage and hate on somebody else who didn't deserve it. I'm sorry that I brought you all into that cycle of hate, but it's gonna get better. Once I'm out long enough for people to see how much I've changed and the fact that those things are behind me; after a while, they'll forget that I was ever even involved."

"Maybe if you were here with us. I have to be honest with you, Sam. When you first got out and stayed in Lima, I assumed that you were going back to Schuester," Mary said. She waved a hand and said, "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that he paid for your legal representation and helped us get out of Ohio, but he's very much to blame for that horrific transformation you made in junior high."

"Who is Schuester?" Mercedes asked.

Mary stared at Sam, blankly. He said, "We don't discuss much of that kind of stuff, Mom. That's stuff that I save for counseling and my journaling."

"Schuester was the mentor of this guy that Sammy was friends with in high school – kid named Jesse, real douchebag extraordinaire. Schuester had some big time job at one of the arts schools, but his family was from money and Sammy used to do work for him," Stevie said. "That family that Sammy was arrested for killing – the dad was one of Schuester's worse critics. He had done investigative work and was some kind of surveillance specialist and trying to expose the guy for something he called propitiating institutional racism and some other stuff that might have harmed Schue's image and affected his political career, as I think that he's now running for some type of office."

Mercedes said, "Will Schuester? _He's_ a Nazi? That's impossible. He's an old friend of Emma's and they still get together and have lunch sometimes and stuff."

"Are you serious?" Sam asked, suddenly feeling very weary of Emma Pillsbury.

"Well, yeah. I sang at his wife's ball to support the troops. Emma's the one who referred me to them," she said. "Every time that I've ever talked to him, he was unbelievably nice and very warm."

"They need people like that, set up in high places, just as much as they need people like Sam to be the uneducated, lower class pawns for infantry," Mary said, sadly. "He's been an educator and I believe that he's a lawyer, too. He has charisma and class and he uses that to take in young white children with chips on their shoulders for different reasons and primp them to be used fir his agenda."

Sam sighed and said, "I don't really want to spend breakfast talking about that stuff, Mom."

But, he was thinking about Emma. He'd told her that she reminded him of Jesse St. James… she hadn't mentioned that she knew his mentor. But, then again… the discussion wasn't about her, it was about him, and she was trying to take the focus off of herself to put back on him. If she had no idea that the man was involved in funding white supremacy groups as well as actually forming networks designed to oppress and subjugate minorities, it would not have mattered to her to mention him. But, then again, maybe it would have. He was so confused about her, right now. Then, he remembered that text about staying with her to keep Mercedes out of the line of fire… and now, his brain was in a mess.

Sam glanced around to see his family staring at him. Had someone asked him a question that he missed, thinking about Emma and her possible Nazi ties? "What did I miss?"

Mercedes said softly, "Your mom was just wondering how you took the news of Jesse St. James' murder?" She took a sip of orange juice.

Sam blinked for a moment and shook his head, "That was quite an event. I was questioned about it. There was a huge parade and stuff, downtown to commemorate his life. His wife was a mess, when I saw her, on television. His family was coming down on her, thinking she had something to do with it, but I know that she didn't. She was crazy about him. She pointed the authorities in my direction, thinking, I guess that would take some of the heat off of her. Alas, I had an alibi and they had no proof, so that failed. I think she still thinks ill of me, though."

"I saw his wife," Stevie said. "I distinctly remember seeing her, because I was shocked that she looked like that. I guess that's some part of the plan, to hook up with some socially acceptable black girl to mask the true nature of your beliefs?"

"Stevie, I am warning to shut up," Sam said.

Mercedes asked, "Am I really socially acceptable? I'm blind and wider than the normal parameters of typical beauty. Plus, I'm dark skinned… which I'm told is not really socially acceptable in these instances of what is and isn't socially acceptable. It's a lot of information to try to keep up with, without any real understanding of the characteristics."

Ignoring her, Stevie explained to Sam, "I just remember being that eight year old kid whose dad was too busy working too hard to get little to nothing for it and looking up to my older brother because he was the closest thing to a man that I could spend time with. I remember you telling me how important these things were and to remember them, and now… you're making me feel extremely confused and conflicted, because now you expect me to unlearn things that YOU taught me!" Stevie snapped.

Mary defended, "Sammy was under Schuester's influence at that time. He didn't even _know _what he believed in. Now, he does. He had to spend what could have been the best years of his life being retaught, in the hardest of ways!"

"Can we stop pretending that you had nothing to do with Sam's poor choices?" Stevie asked his mother. "Did you or did you not have an affair with a black man and cry rape, only for it to be found out later that you had an affair? Did you get around to mentioning that to Sammy? When the two of you were exchanging secrets?"

Sam took a deep breath and he stared at his mother, while saying, "Stevie – you are completely out of line, right now. That's no way to talk to Mom." As Sam stared at Mary, he knew that Stevie was telling the truth. Sam blinked and looked at Mercedes. Her eyes were shut and she was eating, quietly. He wondered what song she was playing in her head to try to drown out this madness that he had invited her into. "Mercy, I'm sorry that things are like this."

"Sam, you've met my family. This is barely a bump in the road, for me," she said and offered him a smile and a hand squeeze. "Don't cry, Stacie. Families argue," Mercedes said. Now, Sam, Stevie and Mary looked at the girl, having not even noticed that she had began crying until it was mentioned. "Know what my family argues about? Whose words prompted me to try to kill myself or whether or not one of us should be left alone. We argue about not needing to be on medication, or about if what we're doing or acting out that day is just because of hormones or an actual mental condition." She laughed and told the girl, "My older sister, Quinn once gave me a description and placed two examples in front of me. She said, 'Most people have family portraits – they are shiny and bright. They capture only the happiness and joy of having a family to love and spend time with. _We _have a family collage. There are bits and pieces of what was once other families, cut out and removed from those family portraits and glued to try to fit onto this new space. It isn't smooth, and it isn't flawless – but it's obvious that we've worked on it and it is just as beautiful.' She let me feel and portrait and a collage.

You all are so blessed to still have your actual family, to not have to try to take bits and pieces and place them together to try to make your family portrait. I hope that everyone can appreciate that. I know that Sam loves all of you and that there is nothing more important to him than making right everything that he has in his past. That's what family should be about – forgiving each other when we aren't so perfect, because we know that we want to be forgiven of our imperfections…" Mercedes took a sip of her juice as the rest of the room remained silent.

After a moment, she felt Sam's lips gently press against her temple and the scraping of forks against plates. She heard soft chewing and Stacie's sobs die down (though she couldn't see Mary's hand rubbing her daughter's back, affectionately. Eventually, she heard the start of a new conversation, one that wasn't centered around herself or Sam's mistakes or the problems that they had, but just a general conversation about how life in Kentucky was treating them. She heard her phone buzz again and listened to the text, "See what happens when you can just be yourself?"

After breakfast, Sam and Mercedes were given the tour, "Are you two going to be staying here?" Mary asked. "We have a guest room. It's small, though. Really meant for one person, but – I thought that maybe Sammy, you're probably tired of small enclosed spaces…"

"We have a motel room. It's a pretty nice one, too. Not like the one that we lived in when Dad lost his job…" Sam said and drifted off to another place. "So, don't worry about putting us up. Besides, with Kissy and Cluster, there's no way that we'd all be able to fit in this room."

"Speaking of my babies, they'll have to be walked," Mercedes commented.

"Right," Sam said. "I'll have to get Stevie, to make sure his monsters don't attack us while we're doing that." Stevie was in his room, reading, when Sam knocked. The boy looked up at him and sighed. "Stevie, we need to walk the dogs… I was hoping you'd come along and keep yours away from us?" Sam offered one of his crooked little smiles.

Stevie sat up and placed his book aside, "If you go alone, they shouldn't bother you… but I don't know… I guess you don't want to leave her here without you?"

Sam nodded and said, "I kinda figured they were trained that way. Tell you what, why don't we go and leave the ladies here to have girl talk, or whatnot? I haven't had the chance to spend any quality time with my little bro, yet." Stevie sighed again and got up. "Stevie – I know that you think that I let you down by changing, but I promise, it's for the best."

"It's not that you changing let me down, Sammy. It's the fact that you went so far and so deep, to just throw everything away."

"It was the going far and going deep that did throw everything away. We'll talk more. Let's just walk," he said and wrapped an arm around Stevie's shoulders as they left the house.

Mercedes answered her phone and heard Quinn's voice, "Just put it in the stockroom and tag it with my name. Beth, don't climb up there, you could hurt yourself… hellooo?"

"Hey, Quinn! How is everything?" Mercedes asked.

"Business as usual, Girl. I was just calling to see how everything is going there. I figured that you had a nice long ride and some hours to think and settle your heart and mind from all the drama that was last night/this morning… Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine, and I'm not alone. Sam and his brother went to walk the dogs, but I am here with his mom and sister and they are excellent hostesses," Mercedes said. Quinn wondered how many Confederate flags and white hoods were around the house that Mercy just couldn't see, and tried to push the image of her friend surrounded by the likes of the KKK and such out of her mind. "How are you and Beth?"

"Beth is fine. She didn't even really understand what she was seeing. It was late, she's young and she was half asleep. I was highly confused, because I know that Puck doesn't keep any alcohol in his apartment, but Artie had accidentally left it behind a while back and forgot to ever get it. So, the one shred of good about the situation was that Puck didn't actively seek out liquor, but… that is the one thing and it is a shred." Quinn's voice was shaking, but she took a deep breath and said, "I want your advice on something."

"Anything, Quinn."

"I think that Noah should go to rehab. I know that it's only one drink, but let's face it – with you and Sam becoming official now, Emma just isn't cut out for giving him the kind of help that he really needs and would have had years ago if it weren't for his strong belief that he was okay, just because he hadn't been drinking." On the other side of the receiver, Quinn bit her lip in awaiting for the advice.

She heard Mercedes softly tell someone, "I'm sorry, this will be a little longer than I expected. I'm going to step out of the room." Mary helped Mercedes out of the unfamiliar room to some privacy, then Mercedes answered Quinn, "Is he willing to do it? Because, you know that if he isn't, he won't."

"Right now, he's willing to do whatever it takes to not lose Beth, because I have to be honest with you, Cedes. If it hadn't been for your love for Puck, I would not have wanted him anywhere near our daughter. Up until this point, he's been a great father, but I already know how he looks when he falls off. I know how he looks when someone else comes into the picture of your life, and this time around, it has been as bad as when he used to drink. The Noah Puckerman that we've been seeing since he realized that you were going to make Sam a part of your life is the damaged teenage boy that was in and out of the home to try to be near you, instead of trying to get better… He was so unreasonable when we found him. Beth was alarmed, confused and mildly entertained, but I wasn't. I was just angry and afraid and I don't want to feel like that when I go to pick my daughter up from the man who pledged to help me make sure that her life turns out to be nothing like either of ours."

"If Puck wants that kind of help, I think that he should get it." Mercedes said. "Beth deserves a good father who can keep his lid on and you deserve a partner in raising her who lives up to the vows that he has made."

"I was worried about hurting Emma's feelings," Quinn said.

"I'm sure that she'll understand that Puck's situation is outside of her scope of support. If she doesn't Beiste will help her. Puck is like Beiste's boy. She'll definitely want him to have the best help that he can get. If you need to, go into the emergency charity fund, okay?" Mercedes said.

Quinn took a deep breath and said, "I miss you already, Mercy. But, I know that you needed some time away and I hope that you enjoy it. How are you liking the in-laws?" She joked. Mercedes just chuckled uncomfortably. "If you need us for any purpose, you know how to contact us and if you have to make a run for it and hide out, call me. Make sure that you eat and take your medicine and get Sam to update me, regularly," Quinn said.

"Yes, Mother!" Mercedes told her with a small laugh, before hanging up the phone.

Mary was unsure of exactly how to handle sizing up a blind woman for her son… _I mean, aside from the blind thing, she's just like any other woman, but the blind thing is distracting, because I feel bad for her. She can't see… _Stacie was having no problem, at all, "So, how did you and my brother end up even liking each other?" She asked. It was simply fascinating to her that this was a woman that her shallow older brother would bring home. For one thing, she didn't look like Stacie would have expected. For another, the fact that she had a defect, uncontrollable or not, might have turned off a lot of other people, and Sam's history proved he was not very open… but he did say that he changed, thank GOD! Stacie hated all of the negativity about the issue, over the years.

Their family was what she called "happily hypocritical." Of course they didn't support rounding up people and placing them in concentration camps, ethnic cleansing, lynchings, cross burnings, etc… but why do they have to go to the same places as us, have the same jobs, send their children to school with ours? They never actually stated it that way… but she picked up on it. Hell, she was a sixteen year old with a brother whose reputation had lost her many friends and made her have to change schools several times. She should at least pay attention to these aspects of life…

"Uhh, I don't really know what to say about that. Sam and I met, we became friends while I was trying to help him out. I think that a lot of his emotion stems from that. My emotions stem from the fact that he doesn't treat me like a blind woman, but simply like a woman… something that even my closest of friends struggle with, so I think that it's a situation where both of us are refreshing to the other. We help each other to know that there are people in this world who don't just see you for whatever it is that you look like."

Stacie clasped her hands together and said, "Perfect answer. I enjoy love stories. What kind of stuff do you like to read?" Mary threw her a look and was about to condemn her for asking such a question, but was shocked into silence with Mercedes' answer.

"I love reading fantasy, sci-fi and spiritual books. I've read the Chronicles of Narnia series like six times. And don't even get me started on Dune! I read the Bible, a lot. I keep the copy that my mom gave me when I was younger with me, at all times. I do a lot of audio books, like if I'm having lunch or jogging alone… but for the most part, I love that connection with the book. That I have to open it, to touch it's pages to become a part of the story, to literally feel what is going on inside of it…" She laughed and said, "I know that probably sounds silly."

"No, no. I cherish books. Like, seriously. I love reading, like I said – love stories, but also, I like mysteries and crime dramas."

"Praise! I used to listen to every documentary and report that there was on Court TV about forensics and trials…"

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" Stacie gushed and clapped her hands. "Mom, I think I'm officially a lesbian that is gonna steal Sam's lady!" She laughed and rushed to sit next to Mercedes, instead of on the chair across the way. Mary simply watched the two of them. While she couldn't see herself getting that attached to the woman, and especially not so quickly, she did like the fact that she seemed to be a good person and Sam's emotions for her were obvious all morning long. She had never seen her son look at a woman like that before, and she appreciated that Stacie was a good representative for the family, since she clearly did not know where to eve begin…

Stevie asked, "Do you still have your tattoos?"

Sam frowned and nodded, "Yep. They probably aren't going anywhere. I may be able to eventually afford to remove some of them – the more offensive ones, but they're so extravagant and especially the cross on my back is so huge that it'll take more than I can dish out to get rid of. You don't have any, do you?"

"Are you kidding me? After how they tried to use yours against you in your trial? No. I wouldn't mark myself like that. The truest of tattoos are etched on the heart," Stevie said.

"So are the truest of scars," Sam replied.

"What happened to you inside, Sam? What made you change? I mean – I never want you to be sent away again, but you were so confident and bold. I remember how you weren't afraid of anything. You were going to find the guy that hurt mom and kill him. You helped dad get a good job with Mr. Schue. You were invincible."

"I wasn't. I just thought that I was and prison showed me, very quickly that I had bought a lie." Stevie sighed at his brother's discouraging words. "Stevie, I'm not telling you that it'll be easy to change your entire philosophy, especially if you've been honing it all this time, since you were eight – and I know how difficult it was for me to get rid of stuff that I didn't begin honing until I was a teenager. I'm just telling you that I've been there and it doesn't benefit anyone, ever, to live life based upon hate."

"So, this new life has been good to you?" He asked.

"It could have been. My past has made it hard for people to trust me and I sometimes do things that I picked up when I was not a better person. That's not to say that I think that I'm a good person… because I honestly don't. But, I want to be able to help other people to be good people, by showing them and telling them about what happens to your life when you're like me." Sam stopped walking and placed his hands on Stevie's shoulders, "You are one of the most important people in my life. If there is anyone that I don't want to see follow in my footsteps, it's you and Stacie."

Stevie fought off tears that threatened his eyes. "Oh, Stace is following in your footsteps alright."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"She likes black boys. I think she always has. Remember that time you caught her talking to one, when we were little, and you ran him off? She still does that. I've run off some of them, but she's gotten sneaky about it. She claims that the black people that we meet have more in common with us than the white people that we try to surround ourselves with. 'Ghetto and country are cousins.' Can you believe that she said that? Then I was like – 'Why would you wanna date your cousin?' and she just rolled her eyes and denied that she liked boys, claimed that she just has a lot of black friends because they can relate to her better, because of our money situations." Sam shrugged and continued walking. "What do you see in her? In Mercedes?"

"Mercedes is just about everything that anyone with a good brain would want in a woman. It wasn't at first sight, and it wasn't even the moment that I looked twice… but after watching her for a while, I started to notice that although she had every reason to trust and believe that no one would notice her for being a woman, she still was the most womanly woman that I've ever met. She takes people in when they need help. I'm not the first. She's take in several people – let them live in her shop, or put them up in a bed and breakfast, on her dime. She donates, faithfully, almost obsessively to different charity organizations, volunteers to help underprivileged and handicapped kids, organizes events and supports advancements in mental health studies and research."

Sam picked up a few rocks and began to skip them down the road, continuing on, "She has this boundless love inside of her that you want for when you get married – to know that no matter what you've done or what you'll do, she'll love you and you just want to live up to being the guy that's earned that and wasn't just given it because she gives love so freely. She has this nurturing spirit that you want and need for when you get ready to have kids. But, even though she's loving, nurturing, independent and strong, she's also very feminine. Like – she doesn't need you to take care of her, but if you want to, she'll let you, so long as you don't forget that she doesn't need you to." Sam chucked as he threw the last of his rocks and dusted his hand off on his jeans, "This is the most open that I've been about my feelings for her… even when talking to her."

Stevie nodded and said, "I appreciate being the person you came out to, and I believe you. I'm sure that she's everything that you said. I just think that you could find a white woman who is easily all of those things, as well."

"I probably could, Stevie. But I didn't. I mean, I don't know if I think that there is anything up to chance. I believe that everything happens for a reason and that she was put in my path not only for the purpose of helping me, but for the purpose of being with me. It's perfectly orchestrated."

"Because she doesn't have to look at the thing that you hate the most about yourself… the face that you see in the mirror, the tattoos that you wish you wouldn't have gotten, the stranger with the wrinkles that should not be on such a young face, the scars that you don't want to talk about… and she doesn't have to try too hard to impress you, even though she's blind. Because you have such low self esteem that you'd be with anyone nice enough to treat you like a human being, instead of the monster that you think that you are."

"Stevie, would you watch someone being raped and watch with detachment, because she's black?"

"Of course not! I'm not saying that I don't think they need to be violated…"

"But, when you start drawing lines, eventually, you'll start crossing them, too. You'll tire of the current repetition and keep adding on more weights. Right now, you just don't want them stealing Dad's job, or Mom having feelings for one (and jeopardizing her marriage to Dad), or dating Stacie… that can easily turn into not wanting them to look at you, to talk to you… easily turn into not wanting them in the same space as you or having the same rights as you… easily into not wanting them to have any rights… and what began as you drawing a line became hate with no boundaries and no thought." Sam raised his long sleeve and showed Stevie one of his tattoos, "This hooded guy here, I let Rick freehand that and got it tattooed on me after the first time that I watched Jesse St. James incite David Korafsky to rape a girl. I was convinced that I had pride in this and that history should be preserved and put back into practice. I mean, they were out there raping our women! That never would have been allowed in the old days… Mom would have never been harmed that way, had we still had this type of order and control over those 'animals.' But, as you've already pointed out – Mom was lying about what happened to her, which is an awful thing to do, but it was no excuse for my response. Dad has never been that tolerant of a guy, but that's no excuse, either. We choose who we are going to be. Ultimately, there is always a choice. You can choose to keep the mindset that you're better or you deserve more, but every damn thing that you ever do will always catch up to you, one way, or another, and if you don't make the choice to do the right thing, the wrong will always be waiting for you with open arms."

Sam turned and headed back towards the house, thinking about Jesse St. James and what he had done. Jesse had as much control over him _after _his "change" as he had in high school. He was supposed to handle Jesse differently. Instead, he killed him… and killing him had not given him peace. If anything, it did the opposite. Even though he knew that Aphasia wanted some justice, she had not asked him for revenge and he didn't even know if she was still handling Jesse's death with the same relief that she seemed to have when she initially found out that he had been killed. He had stopped trying to convince himself that there were young black women all over Ohio, and maybe even other places whose hearts leaped in their chests when the news came on about the robbery homicide. Instead, he just kept praying that he would not fail that way again, and hoped that his karma came in a form that would not hurt Mercy.

Sam and Mary were in the kitchen, talking. Stacie and Mercedes had went into Stacie's room to listen to some audio books that Mercedes had with her and commentary on them, in the meantime. "I'm not going to get mad at the fact that you lied. I think we can all agree that I've done worse. I just want to know why?"

"Your father had been having so much trouble that he hardly noticed me anymore. I was getting a little wider, feeling kind of bad about myself, and when I began having an affair, I thought that my marriage was over and that it was only a matter of time before things fell apart. I was able to get some extra money in, so yeah – not only was I a mistress, but a whore, at that," she shook her head, embarrassed. "Dwight was doing so badly at work, hardly able to do anything significant and we were going to lose the house – even though you guys didn't know it. I was able to make some bill payments here and there, to get you guys some things you needed. I didn't feel bad at the time. Then a condom broke and a period was missed. I panicked."

Mary cried and said, "

asked him, "Do you know how hard it has been for me, knowing that my deceptions placed you on this path?" She trembled and said, "And your father has hated me since he learned the truth. He told me, and I quote, 'You killed our son." She covered her face and began crying.

"You didn't. I made my choices."

"You were fourteen," she said.

"This started long before I thought you'd been raped… but I think that it had much to do with my transformation into the guy that went to prison." He shrugged and said, "Why didn't you tell me, though? I've kept in touch with you more than anyone else in the house."

"Sam, after you told me what happened to you… did you really think that I could tell you about my lie?" She shook her head, "I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was so cowardly, but especially not… Not…"

"A survivor," he said and put his head down. "I, uh… I still have yet to tell dad. I think that I want to get all of that out of the way. I started trying to address things that I did to hurt other people a short while back. It wasn't working out, but I'm not giving up. I'll return back to it. But, while I'm here; I want to make sure that I clear up everything that there is to clear up with all of you. I really have to talk to Dad."

"He'll be home, any minute," she said.

Stevie had a lot to digest when he went into his room. He rested on the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to music. Sam's role as his brother had not changed, and if Sam believed something to be true or right, Stevie was never one to disagree with him. Throughout all of life, Sam's word had been gold. He couldn't understand why, now… it seemed so hard to listen to what he had to say? But, when he heard his father's truck pulling into the driveway, he glanced out of the window, to confirm, then got up. Maybe _he _would be able to put some perspective into Sam's changes.


	18. The Reversal

_Alliecattie3, msgrenee, LadyLuckAJ, gurlchocolate, babygirlgilena, dayjavoo1, sadhappygirl, tdminor, IsisAuroraTomoe, Gleevixen, masterajoy, Blue's Clue, Islandsouljah, Santiva Potter, ngawai1, and shanti-noel03…_

_That isn't to say that I don't love and appreciate all of the readers, because I do. I just want all of you to know how much your feedback and correspondence means to me._

**The Reversal**

Sam stood up and looked towards the door. Dad was home. Dwight Evans had one of those big deal trucks that made much noise when he came around and he had a habit in different places of revving up the engine and making a smoky ruckus .

Mercedes looked slightly to her side at the loud sound and Stacie quickly rushed to her bedroom window. From her window, she couldn't see the truck, but she would be able to see the front porch, which was the entrance that Dwight always came through, instead of the kitchen on the side door, nearest the driveway, like everyone else in the house generally did. "My daddy's here," Stacie said to Mercedes. "All that you hear is his truck."

"And it smells smoky," Mercedes commented, wincing her nose. Stacie laughed at the face. "Should I go out to try to let Sam introduce me to him?"

Stacie looked worried about that, but she disguised it in her voice as she answered, "I'm sure that Sammy wants to try to see Daddy first. They haven't really talked since all of this." Mercedes nodded her head. _At least Sam still had the ability to talk with his parents, before it was too late. _She hoped that it would benefit everyone involved, as she heard the volume of the book rise. Stacie turned the book volume up and also put on some music, too. Obviously, she did not want to hear whatever would be said in the other room… or she didn't want Mercedes to hear it.

"What kind of place does this van belong to? I've never seen it around town. Looks pretty conspicuous, if you ask me…" Dwight said coming into the house. He stopped, as soon as he saw a blond young man. There were feelings that he had forgotten about that came rushing to the surface at the sight of his firstborn son – images of him as a baby, a child, a teenager, and now – a man. "Sam…" He said, with barely any breath in his lungs. He had missed something. He had missed a lot. The last time he saw this young man's face, it was youthful and innocent, virtually flawless and full of happiness. Even the trial and the conviction had not broken him. This strange man with a face similar to the boy he raised had a sparkle in his green eyes, but so much light had left them… so much.

Dwight and Sam Evans rushed to each other and held each other tightly, crying for several minutes. Stevie stood in the doorway, watching and waiting. He could not recall ever hugging his father for so long. He hadn't hugged _Sam _that long, either; but then again, their hug was interrupted by the dogs doing their duty of protecting the home front. He simply watched. When Sam released his father, he took a deep breath and tried to talk, but more tears came as they looked into each other's eyes for the first time in years. "I'm sorry, Dad. I am so sorry for what I did. I'm sorry…" He managed before collapsing unto his father's shoulders.

Now, Dwight was reminded of when Sam had gotten in trouble as a boy for lifting up a girl's skirt at church. He'd gotten a spanking from the Sunday school teacher and just knew that he was gonna get it again, as soon as he got home. When they got to the Evans house, the boy pleaded on his behalf. He heard that girls didn't have a peepee and was trying to see if that was true, crying as hard and loudly as this man on his shoulder. Now, Dwight was reminded._ Yes, this strange man IS my son – my Sam is alive and has come home. _

Stevie went to sit down on the single cushioned chair in the corner and watched as they each apologized over and over to each other. It became a bit exhausting not to cry, after a while. He didn't want to cry about this. It was a happy time to have Sam home, but seeing how much joy Sam brought Dwight simply broke Stevie's heart. He was unsure if Dwight would ever miss him nearly as much as he had missed his firstborn. "Dad, do you need me to bring you something to eat?" Stevie asked when Dwight and Sam sat on the couch together.

"I'm too excited to eat," he said, finally wiping his face clean. "Sam, how are you? You look different. Are you alright? You're bigger than you were. I guess you're eating well at that gift shop place?"

Sam smiled and nodded, "I'm being well looked after. Before anything else – since, I seem to have found my voice again, I have to tell you that I'm really sorry for the decisions that I made to mess up my future and hurt our family. You raised me to be responsible, dutiful, and have a sense of pride and I took what you gave me and made a mess of everything. I love you and I never meant for it to go so far."

Now, their father smiled, sadly and admitted, "Sam, I forgave you for what you did the moment that I found out about it. You made mistakes, yes. But, you're my son, Sammy. My own flesh and blood and there's nothing that could change that or take it away. I've missed you. We all have. I'll love you no matter what and really just wanted you to come on back home."

"Dad, were you aware that he was taken in by a _black_ woman?" Stevie asked.

Dwight said, "What difference does that make? - If he's being kept safe. He's probably better off hobnobbing with one of them now, anyway. Maybe that makes him less of a target than he would be on his own. Does it, Sam?" Dwight asked.

Before Sam could answer, Stevie commented, "She's here, too. She and Stacie are in Stacie's room doing girl stuff. She's been here all morning… Came from Ohio with him." Stevie's eyes were hard on Sam, accusingly.

Dwight stammered a little and said, "Well, I suppose she didn't want to let an ex-con drive away in her fancy purple van that she probably paid a lot of money for."

"Or she didn't want her man to have to take his trip home alone," Stevie said, as he looked at his father. "I mean, he's been out for months and living in her place. If she couldn't trust him to take the van, why let him? No, her coming along has nothing to do with that purple eyesore in the driveway."

Dwight frowned, then glared at Stevie, "You just cut that out, now! Sam's only just come home. There's no need to start trying to beat him down. This is your brother. Sam is _my _son. If he brought a, you know, colored girl home, I'm sure that's because Mary wanted to meet the woman that's been helping him out." As he said it, he desperately looked back to Sam for confirmation of his theory, begging him from behind blue eyes to simply _say it ain't so._

Sam took a deep breath and said, "I've changed Dad. I am what my current counselor calls reverse-living." Right now was not the time to confirm nor deny that he and Mercedes were involved. The two of them had yet to discuss exactly what they were doing with each other… but he had a pretty good idea that she was his, now. He still didn't want to assume and he certainly didn't want to tell his father that they had sex (and that it was only last night, before he decided to bring her home, totally convinced at the time that she was his future and forever.)

Stevie said, "That's a good way to put it, because this 'new you' is a little ass-backwards."

"Stevie." Dwight said it strong and once. Stevie became silent. Dwight then said, "Sam, explain to me what that even means."

He shrugged and said, "From what I gather, it means that I was living one way, then something happened that turned me around and now I am living in the exact opposite way."

"He's lost his pride," Stevie said.

Sam shrugged and said, "I couldn't do anything productive with my WHITE pride and it got me nowhere but hurt!" Sam folded his hands together and said, "I wanted to make sure that before we go any further into a new future as a family that I gave you the chance to know about everything, and talking to Stevie today made me realize that he needs to hear all of this too. Dad, this is a life that I chose and what happened to me because of it. Stevie, this is a life that I never want you to have to try to live…"

_Sam Evans was not really small at sixteen and he was in shape, but he wasn't the man that he was trying to be… he still was but a boy. Rick had asked him to come on a run with him, "Those Rutherfords that keep giving Mr. Schue all that hell are going down. I thought you'd want a piece of that. Why let us have all of the fun?"_

_Sam sighed and said, "Jesse doesn't want me to go. In fact, Jesse said that Schue doesn't want me anywhere near this." He frowned, then smiled and shrugged, "So… I guess that I'm gonna have to show them that I'm up to the task. What are we doing, anyway?"_

"_Top secret stuff. The Rutherfords are going to be history by the end of the week," Rick claimed. He smiled and lifted his fist to bump Sam's. "That uppity nigger and his family are checking out of town Friday night." Sam could hardly wait. He had drawn numerous cartoons and written dozens of stories about torturing and murdering one of them, but had never come so close to an opportunity before… The hardest thing would be to try to hide it from Jesse, until afterwards – when he could honestly say 'See, look at what I did!'_

"_Karofsky and I are going on a road trip, and you are coming with. " Jesse announced to Sam when he reached his locker. It had been a couple of weeks since their last predatory venture and he knew that the wait was eating a hole in Jesse's pants. That sadist would probably marathon rape, if he could. Sam shuddered at the thought of it. At first, it was fun to tag along and do the honors of taping, but somewhere along the road, when one of the girls asked, 'Why are you doing this to me?' Sam lost his rush for it. He kept thinking about his mother and wondering if she'd asked a similar question? Wondered if she had begged for it to stop?_

_And while he didn't see them as equals, it began to bother him so that these girls were mentally switching places with his mother and his sister… he began to have some level of sensitivity about the issue that he hadn't had before and his rage over the thoughts of his mother being similarly treated or God forbid, his baby sister… those thoughts made him not want to so much attack these girls as to attack the men. He wanted to kill someone. Jesse wanted to keep him away from it, but Rick was willing to allow him the chance to finally get it out of his system._

_Sam sighed and told Jesse, "Yeah, that got old really fast. I think it's great that you get to do whatever you want and never get caught and all of that, but these chicks are nothing. When are you going to step up and actually do something important for the movement?"_

_Jesse frowned and asked, "What's your problem?"_

_Sam slammed some books into his locker, that he couldn't even remember why he was holding them, because he hardly ever did any work in those classes, and replied, "My problem is that you have been selected to lead certain members of our race into freedom from the stifling bog that these blacks have put us in, in our own country, and you want to spend all of your weekends jerking off over their girls."_

_Jesse's eyebrow shot up at the little outburst, but he made no attempt to silence Sam nor even try to quietly speak himself. It was like he could care less who could even hear him, even though no one seemed to be paying much attention. "First off – I resent your accusation. The GIRL is not the part that gets me excited, it's what's done to her. Obviously, you do not appreciate the art of destroying their women before they become women – because you underestimate the power that their women have. These women, if we let them will help to build up the black men. If she loves and values herself, she is better equipped to love and value him, which makes him want to do better and be better. It gives him inspiration and motivation. So, please, do not trivialize what I do because I happen to find enjoyment in it. It is valid work for the cause. Secondly, aside from taking away Shane Tinsley's chance at his scholarship, throwing around a few punches and harsh words, and taping MY work, what is it that you feel** you've** contributed?"_

_Jesse placed a hand on his younger friend's shoulder and said, " Sam, let's be honest – you are a spineless follower. You do what I say, when I say it. While my words are very important, the tasks that I've given you are menial. You would never be able to be charming enough to have the world love you while you make certain, from behind the scenes that the laziest of minorities are rewarded for it and those that are foolish enough to work extra hard only get a small fragment of the credit… You aren't smart enough, either. I'm sure that if I wanted to, I could deny thousands of blacks all over the country scholarships, and find an economic or politically correct way of spinning it. I help to perpetuate an environment in which my children and grandchildren will have the power to keep them disadvantaged and to help our superior kind remain that way. **Your** weapons against them are all flesh and blood. You have heart and you have talent, but don't ever think that you have the brain or balls to challenge me, again."_

_Sam glared at Jesse and his jaws tightened. Jesse had a point. He had several points, but after Friday night, those points would be moot. Jesse would have to acknowledge that Sam, one willing to murder for the cause, to eliminate the enemy – he was the better soldier. _

_However, Schuester never intended for his henchmen to get away with the crime. The plan was to make sure that the evidence was found to link the culprits to the crime. They wanted the world to see that race hate crimes were still an option that they were not afraid to utilize, even if they weren't taking the credit for it. It was psychological warfare against all those who would try to take a stand and be proud and be confident and try to collapse the system instilled in the country to keep white privilege predominant. _

_Jesse shook his head when he saw the officers taking Sam away with Rick, from school. Dave looked nervous – please God; don't let this be related to the stuff that I've done. Jesse simply patted him on the back as a sign of comfort. Nope – this was something that Sam decided to step in, on his own, after being told precisely not to. Sam had bailed on the road trip and Jesse had to film for himself… Now Jesse knew why. That fool was not supposed to be a pawn. He was supposed to be a rook. Such a disappointment to the cause and what a failure as a soldier... Not only had he demoted himself, but he couldn't even do the job that he decided to take on. Will paid for his legal fees, but the lawyer hardly tried to keep Sam out of prison. In fact, it was better that he went, and took his secrets and knowledge inside with him._

_Sam Evans was not really small at sixteen and he was in shape, but he wasn't the man that he was trying to be… he still was but a boy. The boy was now surrounded by men – big, dangerous men, many of them hating him from the moment he entered the joint and many of them wanting him the moment they laid eyes upon him. At the time, Sam had his hooded klansmen tattoo, the noose and the confederate flag, dancing up his right arm. He had a flaming cross covering the whole of his back, nearly, and a blood drop tattoo on his chest. Plus, he was a national celebrity and infamous, already. _

_ Upon coming in, it wasn't hard at all to tell where he belonged. The prison guard that escorted him to his cell and introduced him to his roommate was a black woman with a foul mouth and insults a mile long for everyone. "Let me just tell you, Sam Evans that it makes no difference to me whether you killed a black family, or in your case was just there when it happened, whether you raped a child, beat up a homeless person, or set a building on fire that killed a dozen people.. Here, you are all equal pieces of sh*t and you can say whatever you want to me or about me, but I come right back with them and if you even look like you are about to touch me, each and every inch of this billy club is going into dat ass, Sam Evans. Then, I'ma taze you, Bro. And if you spit on me, you get solitary, each and every inch of this billy club is going into dat ass, and I will taze you. But if you touch one strand of these golden locks, I will kill you. Figgy! They tell you that you have a new roommate?" She asked the Indian older man._

_He clapped his hands together and said, "I have been told that I should remain alert, Officer Washington. The young man doesn't look too dangerous." Sam was looking at the older man in horror. Did they really expect him to sleep in the same cell with this dude? He was probably some known terrorist and would try to kill Sam as an act of defiance against the superiority of white America._

"_Naw, he don't look too dangerous to me either. He looks like a bitch, if you ask me, Figgy. But, I don't think you should trust a white child with lips like that and I noticed when we were checking him in that one of his nipples is higher than the other. You might want to make sure that he don't try to take out some of his stress of having to go through life with those crooked nipples on you."_

_Figgins smiled and said, "I'm sure that I can manage." Some of the other inmates were still catcalling and whistling at Sam, but his eyes went directly to where he knew he needed to be – the Brotherhood. "Well, Evans, I am Figgins, your roommate." The Indian man said, in a low, soft voice._

"_I think there's been a mistake, Officer Washington. I don't think it's even legal for you to put me in a cell with somebody like this," Sam said._

"_Sam Evans, you must have misinterpreted my meaning of equal pieces of sh*t," she replied, then shoved him into the cell and locked it up, with her lips pursed. "Don't worry. You'll learn." She walked away, yelling at the Brotherhood, "Cooter – I think this one has one or more of your tags on it!" Sam looked across the way and saw the one that she referred to as 'Cooter' – big, blond, mean and tough looking. He was leaning nonchalantly against the bars of his cell and his cellmate was leaning forward on them – both men were watching Sam. Cooter smiled and nudged his head at the boy. Sam returned the gesture._

_As soon as Sam was able to get to the yard, he found Cooter and the others. Coot seemed to be the guy in charge, from the get-go. "I know that I can't just come in and expect a place, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn it. I didn't get the chance to prove myself that I wanted. It just wasn't that great to beat up a bunch of niggers who were bound up, but in this arena – where it'd be an actual fight – I know that I can do it. I could take anyone that you send me after and I'd do it with a smile."_

"_Why don't you slow down and be quiet," Cooter's cellmate asked. Sam looked at him as he made a circle around the newbie. The guy instantly reminded Sam of a pedophile as he continued talking, "I know you from the television. You're one of my brother-in-law's flunkies. I'm Phil Giardi."_

"_Is that Italian?" Sam asked. Cooter laughed as Phil turned red in the face at the question. "I mean – I wasn't trying to offend you. Just sounds a little wop to me." _

_Cooter commented, "Phil's married to Will Schuester's sister-in-law." Sam blinked and looked at Phil again. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it," he said._

"_Soft," Cooter immediately said. "The appropriate response would have been to keep jabbing at him until he tells you whether or not he's tainted."_

"_I presumed that if he was actually tainted, he'd have no place in your midst," Sam defended. "I ain't soft."_

"_Don't worry." Cooter said, with a small grin. "I don't know if you've heard, but I'm not going anywhere. A true soldier gives up his own life for the cause and that's exactly what I did. I have more acts of war under my belt than any Brotherhood member in the state, and that's only for the things that they caught me for. There are no conjugal visits in Ohio…" Sam's eyes went to the right, then the left, then focused on Phil's amused face for questioning._

"_I'm not a fag," Sam said. _

"_Neither am I, young one," Cooter told him. "But, as I said, I'm not going anywhere – and you're soft… and pretty. You have some ink, but no muscle. I can keep anyone and everyone off of your back. I just ask that you try to repay my kindness." Sam scoffed and took a step back. It was settled. He was dead, because there was no way in hell… Cooter and the others laughed out loud at Sam. He turned to face them. "Oh, the look on your face, Kid. Definitely one of Schue's arrogant little things. Rather die than hand over your pride to anyone. I respect that and I can definitely use you for war." Sam stared at him, trying to determine if that meant that he had just been testing him, or if he was simply trying another approach to the whole homo thing, because that simply was not an option._

_ However, the subject seemed over with. Cooter began talking to Sam about the different things that he had done and how any friend of Will Schuester's was a friend of his. Sam was listening to everything the man said, and when the time came to leave the yard and return to cells, Sam vowed in his mind that he would be right back tomorrow. In the meantime, Cooter would allow him protection, even before he would have the chance to earn it rightfully._

_ Sam heard a shuffling, either really late or really early… he couldn't tell. He had been lying awake since lights out. Figgins tried to have some type of conversation with him, right afterwards, from the bottom bunk, but he ignored the man. Now, he wondered what he was doing and the image of a stabbing scene through a bunk bed from a prison movie alerted him to sit up in the bed and climb out of it, wearily. Figgins stared at him, and even though it was dark, they could see each other, due to the small lights for the guards. "Good morning, Sam. Would you like to pray with me?" The man asked._

"_I'm not a Muslim," Sam said._

_Figgins retorted, "How shallow do you think I am? I do not believe that all terrorists are Muslims, or vice versa."_

"_Terrorist? Did **you **just call **me **a terrorist?" Sam asked._

"_The systematic use of terror, especially as a means of coercion is the definition of terrorism and you and your Brotherhood use terror to try to intimidate and victimize minority groups," Figgins explained. "That is why you are a terrorist, and why I referred to you as such. To clarify, I am not a Muslim. I am a Christian. Do you have an origin of faith?" Figgins seemed to patiently wait the response._

"_I don't want to pray with you," Sam said and backed away to lean against the bars, where he could keep an eye on the man. Figgins set up a Bible, and a notepad, then got down on his knees next to his bed and remained there for quite a while. Sam kept expecting him to come charging at him with his pen or to cry out some Muslim ramblings or something, but when the man was done praying, he sat up and began studying his Bible. Sam climbed back into his bed and dared to shut his eyes, but he still couldn't sleep. Just as well, because it was time for them to rise before long._

_ Cooter needed a little bit of time to gather a bit of intelligence on Sam Evans before making a decision. Phil called his lawyer for the information. They always called the many lawyers that Shuester had set up. The voice on the other line, after several transfers and holds said, "On the issue of Sam Evans – defect… not one of ours."_

"_I remember this Evans kid… he showed great promise. He was one of our most hopeful prospects," Phil said._

"_It appears that he has a problem with taking orders and he doesn't care about ruining plans already mapped out. He should not have been involved that night and his involvement has raised questions in the wrong areas. It is in our best interest that you deal with him, for good."_

"_He's not going to be a problem for anyone," Phil promised and hung up. Figgins did not glance in his direction, as he continued his own conversation on the phone, but he did make a mental note of what he heard._

_Sam was heading towards the group when his cell mate fell in step with him, "I have reason to believe that you are in danger," the man said._

"_Every damn day in this place," Sam said. "And just because they stuck me in a cell with you doesn't mean that you have permission to speak to me or address me."_

"_You made a mistake on the outside – something that your friends in the Brotherhood did not appreciate. If you align yourself with those people, I'm afraid that you will be hurt or worse," Figgins warned._

"_I'm sure that you would love to see something happen to me. They wouldn't give you the satisfaction. So, why don't you take your ridiculous warning and go to hell with it," Sam shoved past the man and made his way to Cooter. "Have you determined my initiation process?"_

_Cooter smirked and said, "You missed five opportunities to achieve soldier status on the outside. There were five bodies found in that house and you were not responsible for any of them falling. That sounds like you owe us a handful of dead niggers." He held out his fingers to show the number five._

"_I don't know how I would be able to play off five deaths," Sam said._

"_You most likely can't. You'll just have to own up to them. It'll make them think twice before approaching you and you'll earn a few more tats."_

"_If I'm caught killing people, I'll kiss the possibility of parole goodbye…" Sam said, automatically thinking of how that would affect his mother. His father had not spoken to him or visited during the entire trial and urged Mary not to involve the kids, either. Sam didn't want his brother and sister to see him like this, anyway. But, he had a shot to get back to them with enough time to live a full life. Besides, there were appeals in process. There would be so much more at stake if he didn't get his act together and play it safe, here. And by safe, of course he meant not getting caught killing anyone or anything else that might negatively affect his chance at being freed._

"_Are you more concerned with white dominance or your insignificant life that you wasted effortlessly on the outside, anyway?" Phil asked. "Maybe this is why you are here today – because you don't know how to take orders. You aren't even a true soldier, are you? How many lives have you taken as casualties of this war?" The group was encircling Sam and he tried to keep his head level and his body and face from showing his true fear. "You said that you were willing to do whatever it took. Did you just say that because you wanted protection? Because I'm sure that everyone else in the yard would love to have a shot at you!"_

"_What is it that you need me to do?" Sam asked._

_Cooter smirked and said, "If I could, I would kill all the niggers, and just enslaved the populous spics for the work that's too beneath the rest of us. You only have to deal with five of them. If you think you can do it without detection, great. But whether or not you can, you owe us that, or you'll hate yourself in the morning."_

_Sam frowned. "Any particular five, or just random ones?" _

_Cooter said, "Two of your choosing, Canada, the fish, David, the chaplain's trustee, and the irritatingly annoying and uppity Officer Washington."_

_Sam glanced around. Canada was clearly gay, and appeared to belong to one of the toughest looking black dudes in the yard… which made him a hard target. David had an impeccable record, and killing him would probably not only start a race war, but would have Sam's record burned to ashes. And Officer Washington was a guard. While that might make a great show for the inmates, he would never see the sun again. Even though she was black, she had a point – in this setting, she had more rights than he did. She was in control in here. How had he let himself get in this position. The reality of his situation was now getting to him. "I can't do it," he admitted. "My mom wants to see me again outside of this place and I can't endanger that, even to save face. So, if you have to unleash me into the wild, I understand. I'm not worthy of being called one of you."_

"_You are so admirable," Phil said. "Coot – I think that you should give the kid another chance to prove himself."_

_Sam Evans was not really small at sixteen and he was in shape, but he wasn't the man that he was trying to be… he still was but a boy… and that boy was an object. He tried to fight, but he wasn't strong enough. He screamed for help, but no one really gave a damn about him, not in here. He knew firsthand what it was like to be assaulted and violated, repeatedly. But, throughout the day no one was trying to kill him and he didn't have to try to kill anyone else. Cooter tattooed a swastika on his neck. It was large and obvious, and he and Jeff – Cooter's other bitch had them. Jeff repeatedly reminded him that Cooter was keeping them safe – no matter how much it hurt and no matter how he felt about it. If he wanted to see his mom and family again…_

_ But, Sam was always a fighter. He never just took it. Cooter actually liked that about him. That made it more entertaining. He could get rough with Sam and watch him go from fighter to failure when he wasn't powerful enough to prevent the inevitable. _

_Figgins found his cell mate, seated on the floor of the shower, crying, with blood rolling down the drain. The old man knew how Officer Goolsby could sometimes be, and was sure that the man pretended that he did not know when things were happening in the shower room. Figgins gave Sam a towel and said, "If you'd like, I could get an officer to escort you to medical."_

"_I'm not sick," Sam said and snatched the towel from the man. _

_Figgin's turned off the water and said, "You may be. You need to be tested and determine that you have not contracted any STD's from your regular abuse. Your rectum appears to be bleeding. That may be something that you want them to medically address, as well. Not to mention the fact that your aggressors need to be charged for their crimes against you."_

"_Figgins… this has been going on for weeks. You ask me about it everyday. Do you really think that you're the only person who sees that I have handprints on my throat and shoulders? Do you think that Goolsby or Washington will care that this happens to me, right under their noses? They don't. We're all equal pieces of sh*t in here. She told me that on day one."_

"_When she said that, she did not mean that you could be violently abused every day. Officer Washington is hard, but she isn't cold. You can talk to her. Perhaps she could assist in getting you moved into a new cell block." Figgins reached a hand out to Sam, to help him stand and the boy accepted it and wrapped himself up in the towel, mortified to be seen this way, but relieved that it was Figgins, and not one of Cooter's._

"_This is my karma… do you believe in that?" Sam asked. "I mean, I see you reading a Bible, and I didn't even know that people like you read the Bible. I thought that you were only Muslims. But, I think that you guys came up with Karma, right? I mean, the Indians, or something…?"_

_Figgins sighed and shook his head at everything wrong with Sam's comments. "No one deserves to have to go through this each day, Sam. Whatever you have done, though there are consequences – I look at you and I see a child. You are being abused and it is not acceptable. But, things are not going to change unless you are strong enough to admit what is happening to you."_

_ Fortunately, Sam didn't have any diseases. But, when Officer Goolsby faced losing his job for neglect, Sam noticed that most of the other guards began to pretend that he did not even exist… which meant that not only was he a target for the Brotherhood, who he had given up, but anyone else who wanted him as fair game. The attacks only stopped when Officer Washington was on duty, or when he was with Figgins. Figgins somehow had a great deal of respect in that place, and Sam honestly wondered now what he was in for if it wasn't terrorism. "What did you do to get in here, Figgins?" He asked, when they were awake after lights out._

"_I hunted down and killed the men who raped and murdered my wife in our home. I created a torture chamber for the three of them and let their execution last for days, watching each other and waiting their turns," he said simply. Sam almost expected him to say that was just a joke, but something in his voice told him that was exactly what had happened. "I didn't care if I was going to go to prison for the rest of my life or even if I would have to go to death row. I just wanted them to have to suffer and I wanted them to die. It did not make me feel better for very long, but I felt better about the fact that my wife, who was number five was one of the last ones. People here call me the Indian Jigsaw. I'm not even Indian, I'm Pakistani." Sam chuckled slightly, then apologized. "Sam, I want you to get out of this place. But, I don't want you to go back into the world thinking the things that you thought when you were in it before."_

"_Cooter and the others have definitely taught me that the things I believed were not true. But, I've been thinking that there are bad people everywhere, right? I just came across the bad ones in the Brotherhood. There are good ones. I knew them and they were my friends."_

"_Do you remember when I tried to warn you that you were in danger? These so called bad ones had contacted your friends on the outside, and less than a day later, you became Cooter's sex slave. Sam, I don't think that any of them care about you, at all and I don't think that they ever did. Your family cares about you. You must be able to return to them and be productive. Therefore, I am volunteering to mentor you as a spiritual advisor and a GED efficiency tutor. I have some helpful books that we could use to prepare you." Sam peeked over the side of his bed and looked at the man. "Because, Sam… I look at you and see a child. NO child can learn everything for himself. He has to be taught. You have to be re-taught."_

_Sam agreed to it, but he also took back his accusation against his assailants. That gave him the chance to be protected again, but it also opened up more aggression and revenge from Cooter for "betraying" him. He wasn't going to be physically killed, but he was being killed inside, more brutally than even before…_

Sam wiped his face as his father and brother stared at him, both crying, themselves. He got up and shook his head, "I'll be back. I'm just gonna check on Mercy and let you two have a breather." He rushed out of the room and Dwight and Stevie looked at each other. Sam came down the hallway and saw Stacie painting on her canvass and Mercy laying in her bed, sound asleep. He smiled, slightly and entered the room.

Stacie said, softly, "One moment, there was music and soft words from pages… the next she was out cold. I'm glad that she feels that comfortable with me." She noticed her brother's sad expression, but would not point it out. Instead, she said. "I think I'll take a juice break." She placed her art supplies down and left the music and book playing as she stepped out. Sam sat next to Mercedes on the bed, and the dogs jumped up onto it, too. But, he shooed them off. He didn't want her to wake up. He just stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head. That brought him a little bit of peace, but he still had quite a journey to take his father on before he would have everything off of his chest.


	19. The Responsibilities

**The Responsibilities**

Despite having had the most horrible night she had lived through in years, Quinn was the store manager of Pieces of Mercy and she was also the opening manager that day. Santana had not been scheduled to come in until after lunch and offered to switch with Quinn, considering; but even though Quinn was slightly hungover, she could use the distraction. So, Santana was simply going to meet her there and help her to open up.

She went to open the building and froze upon walking up to the spot. "Oh. My. God." Quinn pulled out her phone and began to snap photos of what she saw on the building. "Bastards," she said, shaking her head and trying not to cry. Then, she called the police, the insurance company and Tina. Beth tried to go to the building, but Quinn held her hand and kept her from it. She didn't want to touch a thing until the authorities arrived.

Tina got there, first. "Oh. My. God." The woman got out of her car, with Kurt getting out of the passenger's seat. "I don't understand. Who did this?" Tina asked.

"I guess that Sam has some old friends that don't too much care for his new way of life," Quinn said. Tina and Kurt both shook their heads. There were vulgarities and slurs spray painted on the outside of the building, windows were broken and a mock Sam doll was hung from the door frame with a "niggerlover" note attached to it. "Who does this?" Quinn asked and shook her head.

"Son. Of. A. B*tch." They heard Santana say, as she got out of the passenger's seat of Brittany's car. Brittany rolled down her window and tried to get a good look at the vandalism on the gift shop. "When did this happen?" Santana asked.

"I guess some time after the festival and before now," Quinn answered, quivering all over.

By the time that she called Mercedes, she simply didn't have the courage to tell her what had happened. To be honest, the last time someone attacked this thing with her and Sam, she ran off with him to Kentucky. If she told her about this, they were liable to come back into town hitched and Quinn couldn't have that on her conscious. So, instead, she told her about the idea of Puck going to rehab and reminded her of her meds – simple enough. Now, she was worried about how even telling her _that_ might have affected her and no one was easing her mind by contacting her back.

Quinn sighed as she glanced at her phone again and saw that neither Sam nor Mercedes had bothered to call her. Sam Evans had no idea what he was getting himself into and as much as Quinn loved the idea of Mercedes stepping out into her own – this was an indication to her that maybe her friend still was not ready and maybe she never would be. It wasn't like Quinn was the authority in Mercy's life – that wasn't the issue. The issue was she had been asking both of them if Mercedes took her medicine today and neither so much as told her yes and to go to hell and mind her own business. She didn't know for sure when they were returning, but they'd said a few days and Quinn had no idea if the shop would be back in order and operating again, or how Mercy would take it when she inevitably found out what happened.

When Mercedes was home, Quinn didn't have to worry about her instability, because her medication was on the assistant's daily task to just hand her the pill with her morning drink. If her assistant was off or away, Quinn took up the responsibility herself. Quinn even texted Sam that Mercedes was notorious for shirking her pill intake when she was involved with someone. **'If Mercedes attempts, or succeeds, at suicide while she's with you; I will personally see to it that your life is nothing but hell there-on-after!' **

Sam frowned at the text and left Mercedes to sleep in peace. He got up from the bed and stepped out to look over the myriad of texts and calls from Quinn. This woman needed to get a hobby! He sighed and opened a photo she sent… and his heart stopped in his chest for a moment. **'Try to keep her away until I can get this fixed, but take care of her!' **Sam made his way into the kitchen, where Stacie and Mary were seated at the table, having juice and cupcakes. Mary sometimes baked when nervous. "Do you guys have anything in here for a headache?" He asked.

Stacie quickly rushed to retrieve something for her older brother. Mary stared at her son and asked, "Do you need to perhaps go lay down and get some rest, yourself? Stacie told me that Mercedes is sleeping and you've said that neither of you really got much sleep last night." Sam didn't even correct her for her pronunciation of "Mer-su-deez," though it sounded utterly ridiculous to him. There were more important matters.

"Things are getting worse," he said and showed the photos to his mother. She cringed and handed him his phone back. "Not only have I made you guys a target, but now I'm making Mercy a target too."

"Are you sure it wasn't those… those guys that made that awful flier about you?" She asked.

"They treated her badly, but I don't think they would go this far to attack her. They'd sooner attack me than to attack her like that. I mean, I didn't really know Matt in school, but he seemed pretty smart and sensible."

"Before everyone in his house was murdered, Sam. For all you know, that boy's capable of anything," she told him. Dwight came into the kitchen, now and barely glanced at his wife. Sam noticed that she tensed up significantly by his entrance. Things obviously had not improved between them.

"Sammy, do you think you'll be alright? You look a little green," Dwight offered.

"Actually, I think that I've exhausted myself for the day and I probably need to take a break. I'm gonna just go scoop Mercy up, round up the dogs and go back to the motel and get some sleep," he said. "I have more to tell you…"

"Sam, you do not have to tell me all of these things, Son. If they are things that you want to, I promise that I will listen… but it was hard for me to come clean with my dad when Mary and I first did our business and she ended up pregnant. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you to try to come to me with something with this kind of seriousness."

"I wouldn't be able to move forward without telling you what happened in there and how I started to change because of it." He gave his father a hug and told him, "But, seriously, I am so tired, I can barely think straight, right now." He smiled a small smile and snatched one of the cupcakes from the table as Stacie came back with a bottle of pills. He snatched it, downed two and ate the cupcake, whole.

"That was alarming," Stacie confessed.

"Maybe you and Mercedes should come back for dinner," Mary suggested.

Stacie frowned and asked, "Are y'all leaving? I really wish you two would stay here. You could be in the guest room by yourself and Mer-SAY-des," she enunciated, looking at her mother, "can sleep in my room with Cluster and Kissy." The girl shrugged her shoulders and returned to her seat at the table.

"Stacie, Sam has already made his decision on that matter," Mary said and glanced at Dwight.

"I'll see about dinner," Sam said as his phone was ringing. He answered, "Quinn Fabray, PLEASE stop bothering me on the day that I am trying to reconnect with my family. Mercedes is not your little baby girl and she's perfectly fine… Yes, she did. She's been asleep and I've been trying to talk to my father and brother. I'm going to wake her now, we're going to go back to our room and relax," he was saying as he went through the house to Stacie's room.

"Who is Quinn Fabray?" Dwight asked Mary.

"She's Mercedes' older sister," Stacie said, remembering the name Quinn from Mercedes' analogy about the family portrait at breakfast.

"The woman that runs the shop that Sam works at," Mary had answered.

"Is she kin to Russell Fabray?" He asked. His wife and daughter both shrugged as Sam and Mercedes were coming back through, with Mercedes now on Sam's phone.

"I trust you to watch over my gift shop and run it on your own authority when I am not there. I would think that you could try to trust me with my own body, Quinn. I know the drill, by now, Girl. And sending Sam that many messages is ridiculously uncool and I'm a little aggravated by that. How is the shop?" Sam looked at Mercedes and her face did not look any different, so he supposed that Quinn had not told her the whole truth, if any of it about the shop. " Well, kiss Beth for me. Love you…" She hung up and held it out to Sam. "Sometimes, I swear that she's jealous that…"

"Cedes, my family's here!" Sam cheered. She stopped speaking and smiled brightly.

"Hey, everybody!" She said.

"Dad, this is Mercedes, Mercedes Jones, my…" He blinked that the word 'my' came out loud, because he had told himself not to try to put any labels on her yet, and here he was, about to do just that, without her permission. "My Mercy," he said and held her hand with one of his and touched the small of her back with the other. She smiled in his direction and his heart flipped over. Whatever she was to him, she seemed pleased that he was claiming her.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Evans. Your son adores you," she said, with a smile.

"He adores you too," Dwight said.

She smiled and nodded, "Believe me, you guys have no idea how well I know that much." The Evans in the kitchen all began to blush, and Mercedes, after a moment of thought corrected herself, "I only meant that he's extremely caring and totally respectful. He even gave up his eyesight for me, a couple of times…" She shyly covered her mouth. "He's a wonderful man."

"Mercy, you're making me blush," he said, slightly aroused by the memory of last night's blind relations. If the day hadn't been so emotional, he knew that he would be fully aroused. The brief reminder of today quickly squelched the feeling, just then. "I was thinking we'll go back to the motel and catch up on some sleep and we'll be back here for dinner."

"That's a good idea. I took a nap, but you know how I am with naps – they don't really help me out… just make me want to sleep longer," Mercedes said.

Stacie offered, "Let me wrap up a few cupcakes for you guys. Mama makes the best cupcakes."

Mercedes chuckled and said, "I'm starting to kinda feel bad, because Sam hasn't really had any home cooking being with us. Emma's cooked a few times and my buddy Kurt makes all of these fancy recipes. If I try to take some lessons, I know that Quinn will rain all over that parade. She won't even let me make my own coffee."

Stacie handed the cupcakes to Sam and said, "I'll walk you guys to the van, to keep the dogs away." But, the others came too and Stevie waited on the porch. Mercedes was walking with Kissy and Cluster, while Sam held the cupcakes and kept his other hand on her back. Everyone kept confirming dinner and the dinner time and as Mercedes secured her pets; the Evans were hugging each other. She went to get into her own seat when Stacie stopped her and gave her a big hug, "Thanks so much for looking after Sammy. You really have no idea how much that means to us!" The girl started crying and wiped at her face.

"That's right," Dwight said, politely. Sam knew his father well enough to know that he had more to say about the issue, but he wasn't going to press it. When Mercedes was inside and Sam was headed to the driver's seat, Dwight did ask, "Are you two in the same room?"

Without expounding, Sam said, "Yes, Dad." The man wanted to say more. Sam tried to hurry into the vehicle before the rest came.

"I'm only concerned, Sam. You were violently abused in prison. Before you went, I can only remember you having one or two girlfriends and neither of the relationships lasted very long…"

"I was a teenager, and now I'm a grown man. I understand that I've made some mistakes in the past, but trust me – I'm capable of making good decisions. Maybe not all the time, but who does? If you're worried that my experiences in prison have tainted my values of an appropriate relationship, don't worry. I was in counseling when I was inside and I'm seeing a counselor in Lima, as well." Sam thought about Emma. He had to call her, soon. He was still curious about her ties to Will Schuester.

"It's just that maybe you're acting out to try to prove to yourself and other people that you have changed, and the fact that she can't see makes it even more questionable, Sam. Stevie told me his theory and it has the ring of truth…"

Sam cut his father off, "Tonight, at dinner – we'll talk more. I need to get some sleep."

Beth had been at the building all day – even though she was extremely bored. The dogs weren't there for her to play with. Mercy wasn't there for her to talk to. No customers were there, because Quinn had to shut things down in order to try to get everything back to normal. Her father wasn't coming to pick her up before Quinn's shift was over. To be honest, Quinn didn't even feel comfortable with Nana Puckerman or Puck's younger sister picking her up, either. But, she would have to have a sitter during the day, soon. She still had another month of kindergarten, but by summer vacation, though technically, Puck will have been in rehab for 28 days, he probably needed to commit to a longer program before Quinn could regain her trust in his ability to be alone with Beth.

In a way, Quinn felt like she was being unfair. After all, he only messed up like this one time. But, at the same time, she had to be 100% certain. This was her daughter's life and well-being. She would never place Beth in an environment where anyone could cause her physical or emotional harm – especially not her own father. She knew firsthand how damaged a girl with daddy issues could become. Hell, their entire social circle was one big collective of daddy issues, for the most part.

Tina eventually returned to the building to collect Beth for Quinn. "I appreciate you doing this, Tina." Quinn said, covered in grime and sweat. "It took hours for the insurance people to come in and now, with having to clean up the glass and wait for the window people, and…"

"It's no problem for me to pick up my niece for a bit. We'll go get some clothes for her, manicures, pedicures… It'll be a Beth and me day, and I'll owe you one, too – after all of this." Tina glanced around the place. "Was any of the merchandise damaged?"

"Not really. Some of it ended up with glass all over it from the windows. Sunshine and Becky have been making sure the merchandise has been cleaned up and Lauren and Santana have been doing the inventory, to be sure that nothing is missing… but nothing is. They wanted to scare her and hurt her feelings and the reason is because of that stupid flier!" Quinn snapped, angry, all over again.

"I still don't understand how Matt Rutherford was able to get into the festival with those," Tina commented.

"Well, on the application for the booth, Anthony is the one who filled out the paperwork and he kept things non-specific and general. The _Justice for Families of Victims of Hate Crimes _booth is a worthy cause and when I was going over the applications with Mercedes, she was elated to have that be one of the booths. Matt's name was not attached to it in any way and with Anthony being a friend of both Shane's and Mercedes', we thought nothing of it to get him to submit a list of volunteers or staff. Unfortunately, now we'll have to start actually screening people… for a charity event. How sad is that?" Quinn's eyes dampened, but she didn't cry again.

"Did you tell Mercy about this?" Tina asked.

"No. I told Sam and I told him to keep her away from here until we could get it cleaned up."

Tina suggested, "Beth, you want to go get into the car with Uncle Kurt?" The girl rushed out of the building and Tina looked at Quinn, "We have a serious problem on our hands. Mercedes has never had any enemies before, and this place has always been her safe haven and her sanctuary, after having been in the home for years. Now, someone knows where she lives and they aren't going to just back off because she's blind, obviously."

Quinn had already tortured herself with the possibilities. She answered, "I'm going to have a fence installed. It'll be one of those big barred metal fences with a top of the line security entry only and we're getting cameras, too… in the front and back of the store and at all of the doors, even the entryway that goes down into the basement. It'll look like they sacred her, but at least she'll be safe. Along with having Cluster and Sam here, if someone does try to come causing trouble, they'll have it until the cops can get here."

"Do you think that you should hire security?" Tina asked. "The place that Kurt and I use for the Magic Mirror is very good."

"No… not yet, anyway. Mercy's already going to be uncomfortable with the new changes. But, I've thought about maybe getting a couple of more guard dogs, for inside of the gate, during closing hours. I might consider having guards here until we get the fence up and finished. I don't know. You guys are always telling me that I'm being overprotective or overreacting, so I never know when my plans are sensible or not." Quinn felt virtually helpless and actually wished that Mercedes was here to deal with this. Mercy was always so tough in the face of adversity. The woman had very few fears.

"I don't think that you're overreacting. In fact, even though I've warmed up to Sam… I don't think that having him here is alright. It's going too far, now, and it'll only get worse as they get closer. There is a huge stigma attached to women of color who choose to be with white men, especially black women and unfortunately, it's going to be magnified with a man like Sam because of his past and the tattoos. I mean, does he plan on wearing those long sleeve shirts through spring and summer? He should have at least enough money for a deposit on an apartment somewhere. He really should find someplace else, now."

"Unfortunately, it's a little late for that," Quinn said. "Now, someone knows that he's here. If he were to leave now, that makes Mercedes have to be here alone if something like this happens again."

"Think it's time that she found a new place?" Tina asked.

"You actually think that she would? This place once belonged to her family. It is the only thing that she has that once belonged to _both _of her parents. She would die before giving it up."

"I'm not saying that she gives it up. I'm just saying that she can still own the shop and yet live somewhere else."

"Yeah, but she only has to pay for her utilities and property taxes…"

"If it's become unsafe, though…"

"This is her HOME, Tina!" Quinn finally snapped and threw down the broom she had been cleaning up the glass with. "This is the first home that any of the three of us really had," she said and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Why do you think that I have worked here, the entire time I was finishing school and college and now, I don't even really use my business degree, because I have been managing this place since she opened it up? This place is _my _sanctuary. We can't just let someone run us out of here."

"Well, we all have responsibilities, Quinn. One of yours is letting Mercedes know what's going on while she's out. Sure, it may have a negative effect on the trip to Kentucky, but as you just stated. _Pieces of Mercy_ is very important to her and she has the right to know. She may not even want a fence and cameras, and that's her decision to make."

"She trusts me with such decisions," Quinn said and picked up the broom. "Thanks again for helping out with Beth while Puck's out of commission."

Sam stared into the mirror in the motel room, at himself, shirtless – his eyes traced all of the photographic mutilations on his form. He never thought that he could hate himself so much, but looking at himself took tremendous effort and even when he succeeded, what he saw disgusted him. Mercedes came out of the bathroom and called him. "Over here," he said.

"Is there anything in the floor? You know this is a new room to me," she said.

"Nothing there," he said and touched the area of chest right over his heart –one of the few clear places on him. That spot was reserved for his wife… he'd always intended to get his wife's name there. But, if he were to get a name there, it'd be one rose on a web of thorns all over him. Before he realized it, he felt Mercedes' hands on his hips. He froze and took a deep breath as he watched her brown little hands stroke their way up his pale body.

Her hands moved up and softly brushed over the tattoos and he watched them. Those precious hands looked out of place touching such hideous images. He grabbed her hands and held them away from his body. "I don't like to see you touching those. It makes my stomach turn…" Mercedes pulled her hands from his hold and walked off. He missed her hands, already. Her touch felt so right. Her touch was everything and seeing her hands on that ink just reminded him of how little he deserved from her. She gave him her virginity… what was she thinking? What was he thinking, to accept that honor?

And she had been upset, at the time, too! It seemed perfect to him at the time, but today, everything felt wrong. Reopening the old wounds from prison had not helped, at all. The things that he had gone through and tried to get passed – things he had kept from her… he probably should have told her sooner. What woman wants to be with a man that's been violated and passed around more than once, more than twice?

When he was released, he wanted to plow every single woman that he saw, not because he had been such a sex lover before his imprisonment, but to assure himself that he was still man enough to even be with and enjoy a woman, without all of the baggage bothering him. With Sugar, it was slightly doable. He just focused on the physical feeling and the physical was enough to reassure him that he was still a man… a whole and full man (not that he currently thought that a gay man was not one, but he wasn't born gay and he didn't want a traumatic experience to turn him that way). Was Mercy crying? "Mercy, what's wrong?" He asked, turning around to leave the mirror behind him.

"I think that everything is just now catching up with me. Yesterday was a huge mess. Today was a mess…" She wimpered.

"Today was a mess? I thought you had a great time with Stacie."

"I did, after I almost got attacked by your brother's hate dogs and before your dad came home and Stacie tried to turn everything up extra loud because she was worried that I would hear something that might hurt me. Your dad doesn't approve. I could hear it in his voice. Your mom is trying, but she doesn't think much of me either and God – Stevie!" She shook her head and said, "I know that it's important what your family thinks, to you, and I'm a little freaked out right now. What happened last night… I wanted that to be the start of something, not the beginning of the end…" Sam rushed to her and held her hand. "I shouldn't have pushed it," she said. "You didn't seem ready and I was urging and I should have let it go, because I'm gonna end up hurt and alone, aren't I?" She was asking herself, not him.

"You won't be alone unless you want to be. I meant to do what we did and I meant what I said when I told you that I love you. It's soon, and we're moving fast, but I don't think that makes it any less real. The time that we've known each other and spent together has been utilized to open our hearts to each other and I believe in us." Mercedes practically hopped on him to kiss him and he leaned back to allow her to climb on top of him. It probably would have been a better idea to try to get some sleep, but he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, over and over…

"Sam, what are we doing with each other?" She asked.

"I… I was waiting on you to tell me," he confessed. "Look, I'm damaged. I know that about myself, but you never seemed to care that I'm damaged and that means a lot to me. I want us to be together. I know that there are still layers that we have yet to peel away from each other, but I'm willing to allow you to peel away any layers that I have, until you know every little and big thing about me, and I hope that after all of that you can still want me."

"Sam, there's nothing that I want more than to be able to have a lasting love with someone, and I know that you've been so open about my condition, so far – but what about in a few years, when you've regained control over your surroundings and you've removed your tattoos and gotten a good job and a nice life? You've just been reunited with your family and they can possibly help you to get back everything that you lost or gave up. You could turn out better than ever and not the least bit damaged… what will you want, then?"

Mercedes sat up and sighed, "Right now, you need someone's love. I get that. I understand. But I'll have to see how you feel once you get yourself squared away and you _really _know who you are before it can be determined that the love that we have is actually love. You said it yourself – what the hell do I know about love?"

"I don't think I said that…" he answered in a small, sad voice. "When I told you I love you… You didn't believe me. And you didn't tell me that. You just told me that you love me too. Did you even mean it?" He asked, holding back his tears.

"I meant it as far as I can understand. I guess that I needed this trip to see that I don't know how to fit inside of your world. I don't even know how to fit inside of _my _world."

"Why do we have to _fit _inside of anything? Every time I look at you, I see someone who is bigger and greater than anything else that I know. Together, we can create our own world," he practically begged her.

"Sam, being around your family was stifling. But, you were completely comfortable, because they're your family. For the past few months, I've presumed that you couldn't come back to your family; that you had no place with them – so I've tried to help you fall in with us, on our little Island of Misfit Toys. But, you aren't a misfit toy, Sam. You are a little wooden boy who wants to be real someday, and you've got a real shot, here… with them."

"God, are you breaking up with me before we even get together?" He asked.

"No. I'm never going to leave you, Sam. But, I'm not quite convinced that the same goes for you." She stroked his hair, "Handle all that you need to handle in order to be a real person again. Be confident in who you are. Learn to love yourself, and if after that, you still think of me – then we'll see how it goes."

"Mercedes… I cannot do any of that without you. I never would have even had the heart to come home if I hadn't watched you with your family these past few months and saw the things that you guys love each other through and how you support each other, no matter what. And, I've tried to respect all of your choices regarding us, but I can't sign off on this. I trust you with _my everything_. I only ask that you at least trust me enough to give me a chance to show you that I actually love you and I'm not going through some kind of phase. So… I want you to be mine, officially. I want to be yours and I would like for us to stay here for a little while – just until you can get comfortable with being with me, without having your friends there to orchestrate how you should or shouldn't feel."

"What's a little while? I have a business to run and a life to live. My personal assistant is not here and I'm not familiar with my surroundings…"

"Trust me, Mercy. I am not going to let anything happen to you." He said, cupping her face. "Besides, you have Quinn to run that business for you and technically, I am one of your personal assistants. So, you can just run your business from here, and they can do it all there. Quinn actually wanted you to stay a way for a bit anyway… she thought that you needed a little break." What was wrong with her? She trusted him so firmly just the previous night – that's how the hell they even ended up in Kentucky. If she had said no, he would not have gone without her. He didn't want to be anywhere without her.

"I suppose I can agree to that. This is all new to me and it's scary, too."

"You think that this isn't scary to me?" He asked. "I'm constantly worried that you'll wake up one day and realize that you never should have let me into your life." He kissed her and told her, "I just want to prove to you that I can be someone that you never have to feel that way about."

"So, you want to what, have a trial run as a couple?"

"No. I want to be a couple, but I am giving you the chance to have a trial run, if you're unsure about me." She laughed. "So, my sweet lady… will you give me a chance? In a little over a month, I have a birthday coming up. Do you think that you could stick it out with me, until then? We could go back, soon after, and if you just can't handle it, tell me at any time, and we'll go back to Ohio, together." He rubbed his nose against hers. Mercedes shut her eyes as she committed the sensations of his affections to memory. "Mercy?"

"I don't… know how to say 'no' to you…" she whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said and began to devour her lips and lay her back down on the bed. But honestly, he was pretty tired and knew that she was too. They would have plenty of time to do this, later, or tomorrow, whichever. Right now, some sleep was in order. After just another kiss.. and another… and another…


	20. The Recreancy

I cannot believe that we are on Chapter 20, yall!

_That's bananas… the story isn't even almost over. Thank everybody that's been with it since I started… which was less than a month ago, yall. Lol. I have really been on this thing. A special to anybody that hasn't had the chance to "meet" me through review responses and private messages. I'd like to thank all the readers and give a special thanks to all the reviewers._

In celebration, I wrote a daggum 20 page chapter. Sorry, it's so long, but hope that you can enjoy it.

**The Recreancy**

_ Forever alone. Always alone… Mercedes sat there, listening to Kurt ramble on as he packed up his things. He was promising that his dad would bring him to visit her, that he would write all the time, that Artie was there for her and Puck would most likely be back, "Because, let's be honest – did he seem the least bit rehabilitated?" Her brain was steadily drowning out the voice of her friend, and she began to sing _Try a Little Tenderness_ to herself. Kurt knew that it hurt her for him to have to leave, but he couldn't stay there forever. Hell – nothing was even wrong with him and now he had the chance to go home to his father, and he could not feel sorry for that, nor would he. He felt bad that she had no family and her friends were all leaving her… especially him. He was literally the first best friend that she had ever made._

_ Kurt sat next to her as she cried and continued singing, to herself. He stopped rambling about what he would do with his dad and instead said, "Maybe we can adopt you," to her._

"_No one can **adopt** me. This isn't an orphanage, Kurt. I'm here because I can't act like a regular teenager, and I don't even know how to start acting like one." She sighed and reached for Kurt's face, "Smile for me. I want to remember you smiling," she said._

"_You'll see me again, Mercedes," Kurt said, trying not to cry. He forced a smile and she fell onto his shoulder and held him. "I'll miss you while we're apart, but I swear, I'm not going to let us stop being best friends, even if I have to catch the city bus and visit, by myself."_

"_They'd never let you in," she commented._

"_Miss Pillsbury would," he told her._

"_Kurt, it's time to go," Mercedes heard the nurse call and after a bit of shuffling about and more of Kurt's promises of love and friendship, the room grew silent… and cold. She sat there, with her hands resting on her lap and began to sing _All By Myself.

_Random tenants came to the door of Kurt's old room to listen to her croon the hauntingly beautiful and tragic notes, fighting through the tears for the sake of getting the words out and off of her chest. After that, she felt the eyes on her. "Who's there?" She asked._

"_I thought you could use some company. Want go outside for our daily leisure time? I'll let you put flowers in my hair," Artie said, softly and playfully. _

"_No, I want to go to my room," she said and got up. She could hear the wheels of Artie's chair following her, but she wanted company, even though she actually wanted to be alone, too… "Are you going to follow me for the rest of the day, Artie?" She asked, trying to pretend to be annoyed, but failing miserably._

"_It might as well be me. You know that the staff most likely has you on suicide watch on the damned cool. You may as well enjoy my company rather than have one of the nurses rush you with a needle the moment you sniffle, woman."_

"_I didn't try anything when Puck left," she defended herself._

"_Yeah, and Puck had not been here with you for the past two years, like Kurt. Puck was in and out like a flickering light. He was my roommate and I don't even miss him," Artie said, which was untrue, but wouldn't help the cause of attempting to try to cheer her up. "But, Kurt was your partner in every since of the world except sexual… I mean… He wasn't was he?" _

"_No!" She said incredulously. _

"_Okay, good. I was worried that you had your first time with an experimenting homosexual. Kurt is clearly gay," Artie announced. "I never really got the chance to know the guy that well, but I would see the two of you together and think – I wish that I had a friend like that in here. Now that he's gone, I figured – my turn!"_

"_Artie, you and I have been in here together for longer than Kurt was here and I don't remember you ever seeming to want a friend. I know that you're only around because Kurt and Puck asked you to look after me."_

"_They asked me if they were gone if I would like to be friends with you and keep you company. I said to myself – Artie – that girl is a fine piece of somethin'-somethin'. You might wanna get at that. So I told them, 'fa sho.' Then, I saw Kurt skipping into the sunset with his dad and I came to check on you and there was a damned packed door audience for the show. You really have a gift to sing. I do too. We might be able to make some lovely music together," Artie reported._

"_Artie, I don't even know if I understood half of what you just said…" She commented as she flopped down onto her bed. "Are you flirting, or something?"_

"_My game is all kinds of whack if you have to ask," he said and rolled himself next to the bed. "I want us to be friends again, Mercedes. Let's be honest… My dad's not coming back for me. You know how much easier it is for him to leave me here and come from time to time, to visit with a gift or a tasty treat? He tells himself that this is best for me and he can sleep like a baby. You and I are most likely in this thing for the long run. We might as well re-familiarize ourselves with one another and get ready for the future as we know it," Artie said._

"_I'm not going to be in this place forever," Mercedes said. "I'll get out. We'll get out. When we do, you want to do something fun?" She sat up, suddenly enthused by the very idea of getting out, someday._

"_Like what?" He asked._

"_I don't know. What do other people do for fun – normal people?" She asked._

"_How should I know? I've been surrounded by crazies since I was eleven!" He snapped, playfully. Mercedes had not known this humorous and light-hearted Artie, before. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, even with Kurt gone…_

Mercedes felt on her tags and placed her clothes out on the bed. Sam watched her, quietly. Something was going on inside of her. He knew that having her around his family made her uncomfortable, but when he asked her if she wanted to skip dinner, she refused. He didn't know if she was being supportive or plain old stubborn. It was sometimes hard to tell with Mercedes exactly what she was thinking, but you could still see all of the emotions flowing through her. "Are you sure that you want to go?" He asked.

"I didn't say I _want _to go. I said that we have to go, because this is going to help you and help your family. You know me – I'm strong enough to take whatever life throws at me. But, I walked into all this, knowingly. I have no right to try to back down, now." She held up a scarf and asked, "Is this more purple or blue?"

"It's purple with like a hint of blue… a little blue in it," he said. "How exactly do you do that, by the way?" He wondered.

"Kurt and Tina put little assorted shaped studs in my tags and each shape reps a color. The heart is red, the diamond is blue, the sphere is white, the pyramid is yellow, and so on… Then, they are set up in my closet as what top can go with what bottoms. You'll actually have to learn the process, if you're going to be helping me to dress. I didn't bring clothes for a month."

"Sounds like some 'call Kurt and exchange photo texts' typed stuff to me," he said and climbed out of bed. Sam stretched and yawned. "Have you talked to anyone?"

"Just Quinn. I've gotten calls, and I plan on calling everybody after church tomorrow," she said.

"After church? They go to church?" He asked, surprised.

She laughed and said, "I meant after _I _go to church, but Quinn and Tina go to church, and Artie sometimes goes with me, and of course, Joe…"

"Joe wanted me to call him. I forgot. I guess I can call him after church tomorrow… Um… Are you wanting to go to a church out here?"

Mercedes spun around for her head snapping so quickly at him, "Surely you didn't think that I wouldn't be attending church while we're here. I'm in church every week. I never miss church. I've been regularly going to church since I was sixteen…"

"Ok!" He laughed, "I was just trying to confirm. I'll ask my parents about some churches out here." Mercedes made a wincing face and Sam corrected himself, "Or, I could ask Stacie." Now she smiled and he chuckled at her. "You need any help getting dressed?"

"No," she answered. "You're just looking for an excuse to touch on me," she said. He simply smiled. How could he argue with the truth?

He kissed her on her neck and turned her to face the mirror, so that he could see himself, holding her from behind. They were a nice looking couple, he thought to himself… aside from the tattoos. "I like taking advantage of the fact that I'm the luckiest guy alive." he finally told her.

_ Kurt kept his promise. He wrote her at least twice a week and Artie read the letters to her, sometimes shuddering or laughing when the information was "so gay," until the point that Kurt stopped writing and just made sure to be home when Mercedes allotted phone time was, so that she could call him and they could talk for an hour. He visited when he could and her friendship grew with Kurt, even from a distance. Her friendship with/feelings for Artie grew as well._

"_Artie, you don't have to touch on me every time we're alone just because we're boyfriend and girlfriend," she said, a little bit annoyed at him for trying to pull her into his chair, again. Hell, he was going to get them separated and locked in their rooms if he kept this up and she did not feel like dealing with that._

"_No, I guess I don't have to, but I certainly want to and what's wrong with a little affection between two people that are supposedly involved? I mean, isn't that the main difference between the friendship zone and the realm of lovers?" Realm of lovers? Was he serious?_

"_I think that the emotional connection is the difference Artie. I mean, don't you _feel _differently about me than say Dottie Westerton?" Mercedes asked. Artie looked at Mercedes' roommate, staring off into the distance, biting her nails as the rest of the room watched some movie on the community room TV. Dottie was there for stalking her ex-boyfriend, trying to hurt his new girlfriend and attempting suicide at his home…_

"_I feel that Dottie is not afraid to show her feelings through actions. You just talk about how you feel and expect someone to know that you feel that way. Why do you say you have feelings for me? When did this start and do you really have feelings for me or did you just agree to be my girlfriend because I asked you?" Artie asked._

_Mercedes sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Artie. I don't know how to be a girlfriend. I barely know how to be a GIRL. I thought that you understood how it feels to feel like less of a person than everyone else. I thought that made us kindred souls. I thought that we would be able to love each other perfectly since we both know so much about being imperfect."_

_Artie frowned and told her, "There is no perfect love, Mercedes. But, if you love me, I don't understand why it's such a problem for me to touch you. I understand that you may not feel like me touching you – and if that was the case, I would back off. You know I always do… but you _never _want me to touch you. You _always _have a problem with it. It makes me feel like you don't really want me." He stared at his hands, unable to face her while she looked so hurt at his words._

_Mercedes battled in her mind. She had no idea what it was that Artie expected of her, but she didn't want to lose him and risk being alone with Dottie as the only person to talk to… because Dottie was simply a ball of crazy and even though she was caring towards Mercedes, she sometimes said the scariest things. "Let's go for a walk around the grounds," Mercedes said. That was when she and Artie began to make out. _

_ It had been uncomfortable for her to squat down, but she worried about putting her weight on him, even though he insisted that he had no feeling in his legs and she couldn't possibly hurt him. When she sat next to him, the wheelchair sort of got in her way. Trying his room, they were likely to get caught, though on his bed was the most comfortable place to make out. Artie pretty much had to teach her to kiss and touch and all of that other stuff that just made her feel awkward and a little dirty… but she didn't know if that was because she just wasn't a fan of making out… or because she just wasn't a fan of making out with Artie. But, she loved him, dearly and those other feelings of doubt and dirtiness just didn't outweigh that._

_ But then one day, it happened. Mercedes had been doing her duties for nearly three years. She got up early, got ready for school, working around the madness that was Tina and Quinn, getting ready and fussing about Tina leaving things in the wrong place, and Quinn fussing about them making a get ready schedule, instead of all trying to get ready at the same time, etc… She went to the bus stop, with all of her friends, which was the front of the building, for them. She went to the all blind academy, Tina and Artie went to school together, and Quinn and Puck went to their school. Cedes had a lovely day and felt fine all through school, made it to the bus stop to go back to the institution, and returned to it, afterwards._

_ After the bus ride, she heard some whispering between Artie and Tina. Tina sounded upset and Artie sounded reluctant. She paused and faced them, "What's up with you two?" She asked._

"_Artie has to tell you something," Tina said, simply, and walked off, throwing Artie a threatening look as she left them to their privacy. Quinn and Puck had been waiting on Mercedes, but when Tina waved them along with her, they both began to walk away, though Puck kept his eyes on his two friends._

"_Artie?" Mercedes said._

"_We can't see each other anymore," Artie said simply. She backed up until she collapsed against the wall and Artie groaned, "Oh, come one, Cedes. You had to know that this wasn't going to last forever. I just can't deal with all of the tension anymore. We both know that you're in love_ _with Puck, and to be honest, I think that the two of you would be adorable together…"_

"_I'm in love with YOU, Artie. I have been for the past three years, almost…" She began to cry and asked him, "What did I do wrong?"_

"_Nothing! Everything." Artie sounded like it hurt him to do this, but he was firm in his words. "Mercedes, you have been trying so hard to be this perfect girlfriend, and I appreciate that you wanted to make me happy, but I wasn't. I wasn't because I knew that you weren't. I just dealt with it because some part of me thought that neither of us could do any better. But, I recently realized that it wasn't true. Mercedes, we both deserve to be in love, for real – to be with someone that can love us for who we really are and not just try because it's convenient."_

"_Is…" She stopped crying and held out her hands, a little angry, at this point, yet not knowing exactly how she felt, "Is there someone else?"_

"_Yes, there is. But, I couldn't in good conscious start out a relationship with her before ending this thing with us," he said._

"_Really? Because it sounded an awful lot like Tina had to FORCE you to talk to me!" Mercedes snapped._

"_Tina convinced me to talk to you today, yes… but I would have told you eventually. I was still trying to find the way to say it without making you, you know… do what you do." He scratched his arm, nervously. Mercedes was hovering over him and he rolled back a little, because he thought she might reach out and touch him in an unfriendly way. He could get over her hitting him if it came to it, but he preferred not to get hit._

"_This someone else… is she normal? Is that why you like her?" Mercedes asked._

"_If you mean 'can she see' the answer is yes. She can see," he said._

"_Is that why you like her?" Mercedes repeated, through her teeth._

_Artie sighed and wiped his hands down his face, "Cedes, she SEES me for who I am, aside from the chair…"_

"_I do too!" She shrieked._

"_Yeah, but it isn't as special when you do it!" He snapped back. He shook his head at his tone and words. He really didn't want to hurt her. He really did care about her. He saw Puck headed that way, but Tina grabbed him and shoved him in the other direction. "Mercedes, I love you. You are the best friend that anyone could ever have, but beyond that, just admit that you've been trying to make yourself want me. This is a person who, while she can't really have _anyone _that she wants, she could have a guy with working legs. She could have someone who could pick her up and carry her to bed… but she wants me, instead. I can't express to you how much that means to me, and I don't want to pass it up, not for this. This was never right. It was never a good idea and I shouldn't have let it go on for so long. I just thought…"_

_She shook her head and walked away. She bumped into someone and fell onto them, crying. "Hey, what happened? What's wrong?" Puck asked._

"_Artie broke up with me," she whispered._

_Puck looked at Tina and she collected Mercedes from his hold, "Come on, Cedes. We'll go to our room, give you a spa night and complain about how much guys suck," she said._

"_Oh my God… My very first... Is this how you and Quinn feel when we're having those things?" Mercedes asked._

"_I don't know. I've never had a boyfriend as long as you and Artie have been together and Quinn and her boyfriend never actually break up, they just have fights." She rubbed Mercedes' shoulder and told her, "I saw Artie and that girl and it was obvious there was something between them. I got him alone, pulled him out of the chair and threatened to roll it into the swimming pool if he didn't tell me what was going on."_

"_I don't care how it happened. It's not real. He just likes her because she can see," Mercedes said._

"_Yeah, maybe… but if that's the truth, he's gonna get his feelings hurt. It takes much more than being quote unquote normal to make a relationship work, and you have everything that it takes to do it successfully. Artie just wasn't the one for you. But, when you find him, Mercy… he'll be the luckiest damned man alive."_

Mercedes smiled and placed her hands over his and told him, "You might be the one for me, Sam Evans." He gave her a confused look. _Might be? _He didn't say anything. He _was, _but she would discover that fact, someday. He didn't have to force himself, and rushing might frighten her, especially when she already had her doubts and fears. Sam kissed her on the cheek and went to start getting ready, himself.

_ Tina sat in the chair, with her feet pulled up into it and her arms wrapped around her legs. That was simply how she liked to sit. Next to her was Mercedes, with her hands in her lap. Next to her, was Quinn, cleaning her fingernails and filing them with an emery board. Next to her was Puck, leaning back with his head back, not really that concerned about these meetings, because he was only here for Mercy… he could care less about these other kids' problems and he didn't think for one moment that anyone in this building could help him with his problem. Hell, his problem was that his dad sucked and his mom was always sad because he and his sister couldn't wrap their heads around how to deal with having a sucky dad._

_Now that he was 18, he had the power to leave, if he wanted to. Even though he was still in high school, he was legally able to make that decision. But, he promised his mom that he wouldn't leave before his current stint was over, and he didn't want to leave Mercedes, anyway… not while she was still trying to get over this thing with Artie a few weeks ago. Next to Puck was Artie's chair and Artie was looking at the new kid, curiously. He was huge and he was in a wheelchair. Next to Artie were all those other kids that the rest of them only ever talked to in group and sometimes in passing. Emma announced, "Today, we have a new friend in our midst. This is Shane, and he will be joining us here at the home as well as in this group."_

_Shane said, "Hello, everybody."_

"_Shane Tinsley?" Mercedes said, with a brightening face. "Oh my God! Is this like the only institution for troubled kids in town?" She asked, louder than she meant to._

"_Yep," Quinn said, at the same time Tina answered, "Pretty much." _

"_You play football for Carmel," Puck said, when he recognized the name._

"_I did," Shane said, shuddering a bit._

_Mercedes' voice was soft and deeper than usual as she said, "Don't worry, Shane. You're with friends here and we'll do everything that we can to help you out." Puck looked at her, then at Shane. He had no idea what he'd just missed, but he got this weird feeling that he might not like this dude being here, so much._

_Emma said, "Well, Shane is going to be roomed up with Artie and Noah, so I have a feeling that your circle of friends will be a little bigger, soon."_

_ Mercedes was the first person that Shane opened up to. It was much easier for him to talk to her than any of the white people around. It wasn't that he hated them, even after what had been done to him, it was just hard to talk to them about such a delicate matter, because they would never understand what it was like to be him, and even though Mercedes couldn't see – to anyone else, she was another black person in a country and a world that hated them just for being that. Shane didn't feel like hearing the "Most people aren't like that," speech; because it wasn't that he believed white people were all hateful and trying to literally keep him away from good things that made him frustrated… it was the system, itself. _

_ Shane hated white privilege and the fact that even though the nicest white people in the world wanted to be a part of the solution, they never could; because they were constantly trying to convince themselves and others that if we all ignore race that racism would go away. It wouldn't. It couldn't. They had to face racism head on and get rid of all of the programs that the government and society and everyone else were a part of… and those were pretty much irreparable. Identities had been stolen and washed away. An entire country had been built upon free labor and the descendants of those who did the work were still getting paid far less than the descendants of those who always benefited from the oppression… white people could never hear his complaint, because they were so busy getting offended that he was talking about them, personally that they neglected the issues with the system, the entire system of society and the world, which never benefited him and people like him… whether they "saw race" or not._

_ They fell for each other, almost immediately, though in hindsight, Mercedes knew that he was probably a rebound and she was probably a safety net for his barrage of feelings of frustration. At the time, they were like royalty at the institution. As his physical therapy helped him to be better, Mercedes helped him to feel better about himself and more positive about ways to help impact and change the society. He knew that it wouldn't happen in his lifetime, but if he started now, he would lay down the foundations for a better tomorrow… then the Rutherfords were murdered._

_ Shane knew that he wouldn't be able to watch a minute of that coverage. Everyone presumed it had been because he was a hate crime survivor. No one had any idea that the trials would hit so close to home, for him. During that time, Shane improved enough that he could go home, and he broke things off with Mercedes, amicably; but she still felt that sting of rejection, and aside from Tina and Quinn, she began to alienate herself from everyone. Hardly a month later, Miss Pillsbury was gone, too. Mercedes couldn't handle it. It was the last straw!_

_Tina and Quinn were normal, aside from the fact that neither of them could go home without fear of abuse or exposure to it, so they never took their meds. They kept them in little jars and sometimes used them as barter, or in times of severe anxiety/depression, etc. Mercedes knew where they were kept. All she needed was a window, and she thought to herself – there is no way that I can fail this time… none. She was going to hit herself with a combo. With those pills, she would probably be unconscious and sick, but maybe not die… unless of course she cut her wrists too, or jumped into the pool again… which was impossible, because they had a lifeguard during pool hours and the pool was locked unless it was pool hours (thanks to her). In fact, Mercedes had been the reason that many security procedures were formed and followed… But one place that she had not damaged was the fire escape._

_ She wrote a letter to Tina and to Quinn and made her way to the fire escape that she was going to jump off of. She took the pills and had only a fragment of time before they would knock her out, but she couldn't wait until she got to the fire escape, in case someone caught her and stopped her before she had the time to jump, and she couldn't take them on the way, because one of the sighted folks might see her… That sh*t was supposed to be fool proof; however, the pills worked better than she gave them credit for and she collapsed before getting the chance to throw herself over the fire escape. In fact, she collapsed with her hand on the door, to go out of the fire escape, and that was where they found her and rushed her to the ER._

_ When she woke up to the voices of Tina and Quinn discussing her, she didn't react immediately. She couldn't. She was tired and though her stomach had been pumped, she was drowsy and felt high as hell. "We can't let her be alone, again," Quinn said. "She's lonely enough in a room full of people. She shouldn't have to literally be alone. She wasn't taking the break up with Shane well. We shouldn't have left her alone, anyway."_

"_Especially after Miss Pillsbury was fired," Tina agreed. "But, she'd been doing well. The entire time I have been here, she hasn't tried this. She didn't even try it when Artie broke up with her."_

"_Plus, she found out that Shane has a new girlfriend, even though he said he needed to make sure that he had himself squared away before he could try to be in love with someone."_

"_What? I didn't know that! She probably took it personally, then."_

"_She's totally been depressed. This thing with Miss Pillsbury being run off has just taken the cake. Miss Pillsbury started her job here around the same time that Mercy got to the institution. Without her there, I have no idea how we're going to take care of Mercedes."_

"_I don't need you to take care of me," Mercedes croaked. "If you wanna do me a favor, kill me – because you must need to be able to see for this stuff to ever work. The statistics of suicide are absolutely crazy, and yet, I haven't joined that number yet. My plans are pretty good, so I'm blaming my condition for these failures."_

"_Maybe somewhere inside of you, you really don't want to die," Tina said. "God knows that we don't want you to."_

"_I don't think that I can go back to that place," Mercedes said. "We have to get out, you guys. Everything there depresses me. Every little sound and smell and anything I touch just reminds me of what I don't have – a family, a home, love!"_

"_Oh, Sister – you got love," Quinn told her. "You'll always have love, as long as T and I are alive." That was easy for her to say. She had a boyfriend that she had been with for the past couple of years. They were probably going to get married and have children and be excellent parents and spouses, having a second chance at happiness and she knew a bad father, so she could tell when she found a good one…_

"_Home and family," Mercedes reminded her._

_Tina said, "Then, we'll just have to build those, too."_

Quinn sighed as the windows were replaced. Santana and Lauren were outside, in front of a camera and she wondered what in the world they were doing, but the memory had taken her elsewhere. The thought of Mercy laying up in a hospital room again… it was worse than the SIGHT of Puck drunk again had been. The woman got up and went outside, now clean, after having washed up in Mercedes' apartment and put on some clothes from the sleepover stash… That trip had been disturbing, as she found three used condoms in the wastebasket in Mercy's bedroom… he could have at least made sure it was tossed out before they left. But, from the condition of things in the apartment, Mercedes had left briskly.

When Quinn got outside, she nearly threw a fit, "You!" She said to Matt, then turned on Santana and Lauren, "Hey, you know, I noticed that neither of you were attacked on that hideous flier that we can blame for this mess! I never would have thought that either of you were in allegiance with him and both of you are fired."

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't fire us for making a video, Quinn," Santana said. "Besides, Matt only stopped by to check on us because he saw the news and was concerned. But, this just proves that the white supremacy threat is still real and surviving in this town. They wanted to make sure that they got that message across. L-Train and I wanted to make sure that we gave them a message, as well. Play it back, Matt."

Matt showed Quinn a video of Lauren, standing with her arms folded, next to Santana, who said, "You see what we are doing here? We are having it all built right back up, and if you attempt to attack again, we are willing to do this all over again tomorrow, and Monday morning and even Tuesday. It's called insurance, Bitches. We have it and it covers any damages that are not of our own faults. So you can keep attacking if you want to, but we aren't backing down and we aren't going away. If you were really about that life, you'd be here, right now, in my face trying to do what you do, Baby – you hear me? By the way, now that you've made it your business to attack a blind woman in her own home and in her own neighborhood, please trust and believe that our neighbors will be keeping an eye out for you. By the time you try to pull some of this cowardly crap again, the popo gon' be knockin' at your door. We have friends, and our friends are not afraid of you or what you pulled."

Quinn looked at Santana in shock, but Santana shushed her and pointed to the camera, because apparently, the message wasn't through. On the footage, Santana was saying, "While you're out there trying to scare people, maybe you need to take a few lessons, do your research. There is not a single person in my crew that is scared of you or what you did. We understand what you were trying to do and we appreciate the effort. We give you a gold star,"

"You tried," Lauren said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You tried. At least now we know that the white supremacy movement of Ohio is still in affect…"

"Which is the equivalent of a gang in an afterschool special," Lauren added.

"A _teenage _gang in an afterschool special," Santana corrected and the two ladies slapped hands and both said, "This has been a PSA for the KKK," then they both began to laugh and dance. Matt stopped the tape.

Quinn snatched the camera from his hand and fussed at Santana through her teeth, "You are going to get us killed if you taunt these people!" She turned on Matt and fussed and him, as well, "And you owe me something for stirring this up for us. We lost sales today and I don't look forward to losing my life on tomorrow. Hand this over, I call it even."

He gently took it back and smiled at her, "You have no legal grounds. Believe me, I have done my homework. What I did was not illegal, and do you see the fruit that it bore? People think that these people have gone away, or that my family's murder was an isolated incident. Now, they'll see the truth – they are out there and families in _our _community are still in trouble. I understand that this doesn't necessarily affect you, and before you get on your high horse about your half Jewish daughter – Let me remind you, that child is blond with blue eyes and you haven't taught her a single thing about the Jewish people or their faith and neither has Puckerman, because he barely knows his heritage himself. She has as much of a chance as any other white person in this town, or even in America." Quinn fumed, with her eyes damp.

Matt shrugged his shoulders and said, "It's true, and you know it. I know that your daughter could be a target, in some way, someday, perhaps – but that's only if she decides to come clean about who she is. People like me walk out of the house and our chances of making it back are already diminished. The police are shooting us dead for minor infractions in big cities. People who are supposed to be our neighbors are murdering us in the streets and calling it "self defense." So I don't want to hear about how your possible maybe plight full of ifs is at all comparable to what I had to go through and what I have to see my people go through every time I tune into the news."

"So, you decided to just add the rest of us on to that number with your perhaps legal but totally selfish and underhanded flier?" Quinn retorted.

"The rest of you are Nazi sympathizers. The rest of you disregard the memory of my family and everything that they were and stood for, and every victim of a hate crime at the hands of men like Sam Evans, every time you smile at him, help him out, hear him out, and unfortunately, _especially _Miss Jones. What kind of a person could fall in love with someone capable of doing what he has done? - Someone who hates herself. I blame all of you for that, as well. You are supposed to be her family, her support system and you instead have been so unhelpful to her emotional needs that she had to seek out intimate sufficiency from a monster." Matt shook his head in shame.

"Hold up, Matt." Santana began, with her finger lifted in the air.

"Don't cross the line, Santana," he told her. "I know that you aren't his friend, so we can still be cool, but I assure you that if you tread over this – you are an enemy to me, just like the rest of them. I have no qualms about hurting an enemies feelings or making their life unbearable."

Lauren asked, "Wait, am I an enemy too? Because you're going to put me on your website."

Matt smiled a small smile at her and said, "Not everyone featured on my site is a friend. For instance, I have several photographs of Sam Evans and Miss Jones, about town. I have them grocery shopping, picnics in the park, walking the dogs… I literally have an archive of them."

"You _wouldn't _post those!" Quinn said, her entire face was red.

"I _would_, but I haven't and I don't plan on it," Matt said. "I just thought that you should know. Last time I made a decision without putting you guys in the loop, Kurt Hummel, another self hater threw three dozen of my fliers in a trash can." He winked at Santana and said, "Thanks for the commentary. I intend to post it tonight. I hope that you all enjoy the rest of your weekend and please tell Sam Evans that I said 'Hi.' Matt walked away, placing his camera into his camera bag and taking in a deep breath of fresh air – guilt free and shamelessly.

Mercedes washed her hands and sat in between Sam and Stacie at the table. Stacie sat closer to her, so that they could whisper, or that she could write stuff in her hands. The dinner itself was pretty easygoing. Stevie wasn't making snide remarks, but he was barely talking and Mary Evans pretty much cooked like it was Thanksgiving. Sam told them that he and Mercedes were planning on sticking around until after his birthday, and that only made the night better, as far as they were concerned.

Dwight was kind of funny, in an awkward way, much like Sam – Mercedes noted. The man seemed to be trying a bit too hard and she was grateful that he was trying at all. Mary would make a few statements here and there, most of which Sam, or Stacie, or Sam and Stacie would groan, throw her a look or simply glance at each other. Mercedes had a joke or two up her sleeve. Sam had not forgotten how witty she could be – she had simply been in other place recently and not much for joking the past couple of days. Her old spark seemed to be ignited, though as she comfortably sat around with her possible future family and shot the breeze with them.

"Could you not do that, tonight, Stevie?" She heard Mary ask.

He replied, dryly, "Just replying to a text, Mom."

"Yeah, could you not do that? We're having family time," she said, "and celebrating your brother coming home." Stevie rolled his eyes, finished his text and put his phone away. Things at the table now felt slightly awkward.

Mercedes broke the silence with, "I thought that my phone would cause a disturbance, but my friends have been uncharacteristically not bothersome."

"That's because she's texting me," Sam said and she automatically knew that he meant Quinn. Sam glanced at his phone and reported, "Looks like she's texted six times since dinner started.

"Well, don't read it at the table during dinner," Mercedes said.

"Oh, hell…" He said and got up, "Excuse me, y'all." He began to call Quinn and Mercedes felt the seat next to her. Sam had just left her in the room alone with his family?

"Um, Mercedes, the woman that keeps calling and texting, is she your caretaker?" Mary asked.

"Oh, we don't need caretakers. I have a systematic method of daily routine, so I can live perfectly fine by myself, with Kissy's guidance to and from places, of course. But, Quinn is actually my adopted sister and store manager – so she gets confused and thinks she's my caretaker, all day, every day." Mercedes laughed awkwardly, hoping that Sam hurried back and wondering what Quinn could have texted that was so important that he left the room, or if it was one of Quinn's texts that made him leave, or someone else. Maybe it was Joe. Then, she wondered what Joe had to talk to him about…

"Mercy. Quinn needs to talk to you, immediately," she heard Sam's voice say, then felt his phone on her ear. He helped her up from the table and took her out of the room.

"Hell to the NO!" Were the first words that everyone heard yelled out when Mercedes left the room. Stacie looked worried and fiddled with her food, with her fork as she watched the doorway. "You have got to be kidding me, Quinn! Why didn't you tell me this earlier when I asked you how the shop was?"

Now, Mary understood. She said softly to her family, "Someone vandalized her place earlier. I think it was that Rutherford boy."

Stacie gasped and asked, "Why do you think that?" When the woman shrugged her shoulders, Stacie rolled her eyes and said, "Poor Mercedes." She watched the doorway, again.

"The cameras sound fine, Quinn, but the fence sounds extreme," she said, still speaking louder than she intended. "Ask Sam how bad the damage was? Sam – you _knew?_ You know what, now isn't even the time for this… I can't MAKE Santana do anything and no, I'm not going to fire her for it. I'd fire YOU for keeping something like this from me all day, but then I wouldn't have anybody to watch the shop while I'm out of town for a month. Yes, I am going to be gone for a month!" She said, softly to Sam, "Can they hear me in there. Help me outside, please?"

"The dogs…" Sam reminded her.

"Stevie, could you come see about your dogs?" Mercedes called out sweetly, then said to Quinn in a firm tone, "I'm trying not to yell in these people's house and trying not to cuss you out in front of them, with all my strength, Quinn… with all my strength." Again she called out, and not so sweetly, "Stevie, please, young, kind, Sir!"

Stacie came through and said, "I'll put them in the kennel for a little while." Stacie looked angry and Sam was sure that Stevie probably made some snarky comment as he refused to come to the aide of Mercy, but he was going to let it pass for now. This thing with Quinn, Santana and Matt was highly important and it was high time that Mercedes knew.

"Thank you, Sugar," Mercedes said as Sam helped her to get to the porch. "If I have to cut my trip short on account of you, there is going to be a serious breach of trust between us… _again. _The last thing that I needed tonight was some stress, Q."

"Santana's message might get the building burned down to the ground," Quinn said, "and I'm trying not to let that happen, but now it's going too far and you needed to know what kind of mess is waiting here on you." Quinn began to whisper, "Mercedes, I have no idea what the hell to do without you here. So, it's seemed like I've always sheltered you and took care of you because I thought that you were helpless. That has never been the case. It is in fact that I depend on you to lead me and I have no idea which way to turn."

Mercedes sighed and asked, "Do you need me to come back, Quinn?"

"Could you?" Quinn asked, timidly.

"I could, but it would be jeopardizing my future happiness and it would be counterproductive to my relationship and I may be bitter about having to do it," Mercedes said, honestly. The annoyance in her voice was unmistakable.

"Cedes, we got this! She heard Santana say in the background, "Do not cut your trip short, Girl. Enjoy your month long getaway. You've earned it. You deserve it. You need it. I'll take care of Quinn and she'll be fine without you here to BABY her control freak needs."

Mercedes called out softly, "Quinn?"

Quinn replied, with a sad, soft sigh, "She's right."

"If you need to call me every day and get some instruction, by all means, do it. If _anything _else happens to the shop, call _me, _immediately and let me know. You don't have to remind me to take my medicine or ask how I am. I am fine. Stop crying, before you get me started." Mercedes commanded, in a gentle but serious tone. "IF they attack the building again, then I may consider the fence. For all we know, it's some unruly high school kids trying to make the news."

"What about Matt?" Quinn asked.

"If he comes around, ask him to leave and if he makes a scene, call the cops on him for harassment. He's after Sam. Once he realizes that Sam is not there and has not been there, he'll back off."

"What if he posts photos of you and Sam on his site, Mercedes?" She asked.

"Then, he'll be an even more terrible person in my book than he already is," Mercedes answered simply. "I'm guessing that anyone who knows where the shop is either already know what I look like, or could figure it out as soon as they see me enter or exit the place. If I am really a target, I'm already one. The photos would just be overkill and I'm not worried about it."

"Still have a death wish," Quinn said, slightly agitated.

"No – I just decided that I'm a free person and I'm not going to let anyone make me feel like a prisoner… or a victim. Especially not in that place; that's my home."

After Mercedes hung up the phone she held it out and Sam retrieved it. She grabbed his hand and said, earnestly, "Sam… if you never want to tell me exactly what happened when you were locked up, I understand that and respect it. If you feel like holding back something that your parents or your siblings said that you thought might hurt me, that's your right too. But, don't you ever in your life keep something from me that has anything to do with my home and it's well-being."

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, after we finished with all of this," he said.

"And you see how that worked out? Sam – don't let me have to find out that Quinn is pulling you into the net that she tries to hang beneath me every time I turn around. That is the quickest way to lose my respect," she said.

"It'll never happen again, I promise you," he said and squeezed her hand.

Mercedes took a deep breath and asked, "How bad was the damage?"

"It was a mess in the photos she sent," he said. "But, I don't think you should erect a fence. Don't give them the satisfaction."

"Did you see Santana's video that was posted?"

"Not yet, but it's in my inbox. Lauren sent it to me. We can open it together when we get back to the motel," he said as they came back to dinner with all eyes on them.

"I am so sorry, all of you. My shop was attacked and it caused quite a scandal. Hopefully, it'll die down soon without us there for a little while," she said.

"What kind of attack?" Dwight asked, curiously and concerned.

"You know the usual – spray painting nigger and niggerlover, busting my windows and evidently hanging dolls by the neck," she said, with a scrunched up nose and smile. Stacie was red in the face, and her parents looked at each other and at Sam, highly concerned. Mercedes, not being able to see them announced, "Hopefully, the news coverage will have people stop in curiously at the shop and they'll fall in love with something there and purchase it." She laughed alone, and squeezed Sam's hand.

"They have no idea where you are, Dad," Sam assured him. "I didn't even know where you were, exactly, until today and this house isn't easy to find, even if you know where it is." Mercedes sighed and clasped her hands over each other on the table.

_ They had a home. They were free and clear, and they were hanging out, for the first time, as normal teenagers… though in a building full of adults. They had markings on their hands for those who didn't know that they were underage and they were enjoying a night of karaoke with Puck and Quinn's boyfriend, at the time, Finn. Mercedes felt a hand on her back and Puck said to her, over the noise of someone butchering Everything I Do, I Do It for You, "I have a song to dedicate to you!"_

_She smiled and said, "Is it like when you sang to me at the home? Because I don't know how I feel about Lady is a Tramp being dedicated to me in a building full of sane people…" Puck just laughed and shook his head. He had gotten into the stash of cough syrup that day and drank every single bottle there. Now, he was mostly clean. He'd left soon after the girls ran away and hadn't gone home, because he was worried about facing his mom, but he always had places he could crash and wash up._

_When Puck took the stage, almost as soon as the music started, he began to sing out loud, "Hold on, little girl! Show me what he's done to you! Stand up, little girl! A broken heart can't be that bad. When it's through, it's through. Fate will twist the both of you. So come one baby. Come on over. Let me be the one to show you!" Mercedes and her friends rushed the stage and began to sing along with Puck, "I'm the one who wants to be with you. Deep inside I hope you feel it too. Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you…" _

_Mercedes had her first kiss that didn't seem like she had to prove something and got with her first boyfriend that didn't seem obligated to be with her. With Puck, everything felt so comfortable. Everything felt so right and perfect and in order and she just knew that it would be forever; because with Puck, she was no longer alienated. They were both damaged so much that she thought it meant they helped to complete the missing pieces of each other. Yeah, things changed, but her feelings for him had not. They only got stronger with time, even after they were apart. To be honest, even if he had not run off all of the other guys, she probably eventually would have…_

Mercedes heard Sam's soft laughter at something his father said. That was until Sam Evans came in and lived out the song that Puck had once dedicated to her. Yet, it was still too soon to be sure. How long had she known Puck? She was thirteen when she met him, seventeen when she fell in love with him and became his girlfriend. Nineteen when he betrayed her and broke her heart and now, five years after all of that… she knew that it had not been love, after all. _Slowly, surely, I walk away from self-serving, undeserving, constantly hurting me love. Caught up in the maze of love, the crazy craze of love; thought it was good, thought it was real, thought it was, but it wasn't love… _She sang Jill Scott in her head. Sam watched her with a smile, knowing that she probably had some kind of song going through her head, even though she was not moving much.

"And of course, the guest room remains open invitation," Mary offered.

"Thank you," Mercedes said, coming out of her mental concert, back to calm, after her words with Quinn and flashbacks. "But, hopefully, we'll be fine where we are. I haven't lived with a group of people in years, and it would be very difficult to learn a new routine in a month. I can learn the motel, because it'll only be two people there and we'll have virtually the same schedule, or I'll be there alone. Either way, it's complicated for people like me to enter new environments with a lot going on around us. But, seriously, thank you."

"Well, hopefully we can have at least one sleepover while you're in town," Stacie suggested.

"You can sleepover at the motel, any time that you please. We'll make Sam come and stay here," she said, with a laugh.

_ Forever alone. Always alone. Mercedes left the house and left her dog, as well. Rachel would find the dog and the note in the morning. This was too much. She said that she would always love them and that she would not stop being friends with them, but that she needed time to get over it… like that could ever happen. Through the course of her life, she tried stepping in front of a vehicle, slitting her wrist (though she had no idea that there was a right way, at the time), burning an empty room and trying to stay in there (but crawling out, choking when it became too uncomfortable and she simply wasn't brave enough _or cowardly enough, depending on perspective_ to actually walk into the fire and burn, drowning herself, and overdosing. She had never gotten the chance to try jumping, though. She'd passed out before making it to her jump point. Maybe it was time for that one, and she vowed to herself, if I live past this one… I'll give up and presume that God has me here for a reason more than getting hurt over and over and trying to kill myself repeatedly._

_ She had herself a full bottle of wine and went into a building that she knew had a few stories. It was difficult to make a jump without research, because she couldn't see and she had never studied how far up might be high up enough to kill herself. But, she went to the highest place she knew of (which was really not that high, as she found out later, when the jump didn't effing kill her), she sung one last song, as she generally did before each attempt – this time a song called Here's to Us, spread her arms, Christ-style and fell forward. She smashed the ground and heard a scream on her way down. Someone had seen her. Someone had called the ambulance. _

_ By that time, Kurt had found Blaine (as they got together his junior year of high school) and both of them were at the emergency room with Rachel, Tina and Santana when Puck and Quinn came rushing in. Tina saw the two of them and made her way to them quickly, to slap the hell out of Puck, first and try to do the same to Quinn, when Puck caught her and restrained her, to remind her that Quinn was pregnant. "How dare either of you shoe up here!" She screeched and pointed at Quinn, "Especially YOU! ESPECIALLY you!" She cried, fighting her way out of Puck's grasp as Blaine and Kurt collected her and tried to calm her so that she wouldn't be put out._

_Rachel folded her arms and said, "It is best for everyone, specifically Mercedes if both of you left, right at this instant. If we discover anything, we will certainly contact you, out of respect for the friendship that she seems to wish to try to eventually restore with the two of you. However, at this current time, Mercedes is not at liberty to make the decision for herself; therefore, on her behalf, it has been voted and decided that you are not welcome here."_

_Puck glared at her and asked, "Who do you think that you are? You don't know Cedes. She would want us here, both of us and she's already forgiven us…"_

"_Mercedes tried to kill herself because of you," Tina snapped and looked at Quinn, "Especially you. The moment you have that demon spawn and you get better, I am going to beat the sh*t out of you. The sh*t, Quinn," Tina promised, nodding her head as the blond backed away, crying. _

_Puck looked at Kurt and begged him, "Please tell her that I'm sorry and I love her." Kurt's nostrils flared and he tightened his lips and his jaw, fighting back the angry tears forming in his eyes. The moment was lost when Tina lunged at Puck and Kurt had to restrain her again, with Blaine's help. Puck and Quinn left, with him trying to check on her, but she refused his touch or his words. _

"_They're right. Everyone's right. This happened because of what we did to her. We were the two people who were supposed to take care of her and instead, we did this to her. I just want to kill this thing and leave her in peace forever!"_

"_She wanted you to keep the baby," Puck said. "You can at least do that for her, if you feel so damned guilty."_

"_You don't?" She asked._

"_Of course, I do. But, she knows that it was a mistake. She knows I love her and trust me, she's going to forgive me, because she loves me too," Puck said. "He shook his head and said, "I'm gonna have a drink."_

"_Are you kidding me? After all of this?"_

"_Mercy could DIE because of me! So, yeah, after all of that, I NEED a drink!" He snapped and stormed out of the place. Quinn went in the opposite direction, affording herself a long stroll home. _Dear God, if Mercy makes it, I will never do anything to hurt her, again. I will love her and be her friend and protect her for the rest of my life. Please, don't let her die. Please let her forgive me. Please, make this right…

_Mercedes spent weeks in the hospital, with a broken collarbone, a fractured shoulder and a few bruised ribs. Other than that, she was perfectly fine and in better spirits than she had ever been seen before. It naturally threw everyone off and they believed it to be a huge act, but she genuinely felt that God had answered a prayer… There was more to her life than just her. God had obviously placed her in the world to do great things and make great changes, and He was not going to let her go anywhere until this was done. _

_When she got out of the hospital, everyone was handling her with kid gloves… everyone except Rachel, who was refreshed by the positive outlook that her boss and friend seemed to have developed through an injured epiphany. Mercedes called Quinn to come in to work, and reminded her that she had not turned in any notice and she was not fired. _

"_I am more sorry than I can ever tell you, Mercedes," Quinn said._

"_You don't have to tell me anything, Quinn. I forgive you and I love you… and I need you at the store, as soon as possible. Rachel has done wonderfully holding things down and Santana has just been a trooper, but no one knows this store like you do and you are one of my closest friends," Mercedes told her. "It has occurred to me that it may just be in the plan for me to live a long time… I don't want to do it in misery or enmity; especially not with you. You weren't a good friend, with what you did to me, but we are going to be sisters for life. Now, get your ass into work, before I dock your pay."_

Stevie and Stacie left for their rooms after dinner and the adults went into the living room to relax. Sam knew that he would eventually have to finish telling his dad and Stevie about everything that went on with him, but he had an entire month to do that and his folks seemed alright enough, already – even without knowing everything. Mary turned on some music and helped herself to a glass of wine, while Mercedes played with Kissy and Cluster and Dwight and Sam talked, amongst themselves.

Sam was avoiding the serious stuff, but it would happen. Now, he had more to worry about. He had just made breakthroughs with Mercedes' family/friends and now – they were going to be sucked into the mess that was his karma. That seemed a little unfair of karma, but then again – had his decisions only affected one person? No.

The many things that he had done had affected each person that they had been done to and everyone who meant anything to the individual. He had brought his journal with him and passed it over to his father, open to a page. He didn't really want to do more talking, but he would like to go ahead and tell his father the things that his mother already knew. Of ocurse, neither of them knew about Jesse, and they were not going to know. That was something that he believed was best kept between himself and the folks who already knew, only.

Good Lord, he hoped that Matt never learned that any of his friends had knowledge of that. Even though they could always deny that they knew and hang him out to dry, at this point, he didn't know if they would be willing to do that. And he HOPED that Matt really had no idea where his family was. Stevie had already said that Matt liked to out them to neighbors and he was relatively sure that even though the case had made national news, people in Kentucky were not so attached to it that they would readily recognize him, on their own. His name, however – they probably would, then they could match his face with it. Damn, he had a new life, but he pretty much needed a new identity if he wanted to keep any of the people that meant so much to him safe.

Dwight watched the anguished look on his son's face fade as he watched his girlfriend or lover, or whatever make friendly with her pets. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sammy had paid his dues, as far as Dwight was concerned and he fully deserved a chance at happiness. Dwight just hoped that happiness was what was in store for Sam, with this gal. He had not yet formed a real opinion of her… her appearance was too distracting and raised so many questions and fears. He looked down at the book that his son placed in his hands and began to read to himself.


	21. The Rhetoric

_**WARNING: Attention ALL Readers, there are more of those tough prison scenes featured in this chapter… but this shall be the last chapter that those types of prison scenes appear in.**_

_Theblissfulchaos, 12vivamusica, undaunted scholar, nakala, Princess 976, missbee1999, FanGirl44, QTFics, seven month itch, Elly, nonasui, RaeRaeRaeLiz, cupcake, danalexkayarimad, Mel, Jan, and my newfound friend, padnpendreamer…_

**The Rhetoric**

_I'm the type of guy who wonders what I would do, if ever I somehow came across a magic genie of the lamp. "Master, what is it that you wish of me?" He would ask, with his voice booming all over the skies and smoke filling up all around me. _

_Then, I would look that genie right in the eyes and say, "I have been waiting my whole life for a moment like this, and I have you know, Mr. Genie – I am 100% prepared to answer your query. For my first wish – I wish that I could erase all of the pain that I have ever caused."_

_I know that I've caused a lot, and because I've caused so much in the past, people that I care about are still facing problems, right now. My family keeps having to move, the love of my life is a target and I plan to have a family of my own someday… What will I say, what will I do when I little girl with a face like her mom's and eyes like mine looks right at me and asks, "Daddy, is it true what they have said about you?" I'll die – that's what I'll do. I'll simply die of shame, unless of course I could erase the pain. No one would have anything to talk about if no one was hurt. And even if they talked about it, it wouldn't bother a soul, because the pain that I caused had ceased to exist. They wouldn't have to beg for justice. They wouldn't have to thirst for revenge._

_I would have a second chance to make an impact upon the lives of others, and this time, I could make sure that the impact was a positive one with good results. People like Matt Rutherford would be spared of the tragedy of losing everyone that they held dear and letting that loss be the foundation of the person that they become – a person who is more of an empty shell than a man of flesh and bone… a shell that I helped to hollow out. _

"_Genie, I also have wish number #2 prepared, because it corresponds with wish #1: I wish that I could erase all of the pain that I've caused myself. Hear me out, Mr. Genie – I'm not saying undo what I have ever done – because I want to be sure that I learn from it, that it doesn't happen again. But, I think that we both know that even if no one is hurting any longer, without this particular erasure, I will never let myself live in peace for ever having hurt them all and ever having placed the people that I love in danger."_

_ I want to be able to forgive myself and trust myself to love and trust myself to be loved. I don't want to have to fear being in love or fear someone being in love with me. I want the peace of mind that comes with closure, and that closure will only come when I can stop dwelling on how I hurt others and how it hurts me now._

"_Finally Genie – and this is the most important wish that I have – I wish that to be filled up with love, so that the people who have to face me later never have to go through meeting the monster inside of me, struggling to get out when he's rubbed the wrong way. Drown him in love and cleanse me of any trace of him. I never want to say or do something to hurt Mercedes, and he might be able to get me to do that someday."_

_I didn't realize how much someone could mean to me, until I realized that I'm in love with her and she's the woman that I want to build and spend my life with. If I live from now until my last breath just filled up with love, my family will see how much she means to me. My father would approve and my mother wouldn't be worried. My siblings would celebrate along with me and my woman would cherish me in the way that I honestly believe that she would, if she only knew how serious I am about her…_

_ But, alas… there is no Genie, no lamp, no three wishes, no magic, and no perfect tying of loose ends, especially not when what was unraveled was such a delicate fabric that strands even fell off when I tore things in half. There is some pain that I caused that will never be absolved. There was some harm I did that can never be reversed – to a tapestry of lives and to myself. There are some things inside of me that could take everything away, if I'm not strong enough to sift those things out and pluck them away. The only thing that I have to help me now, is my faith, my family and my friends… so I hope that each and every one of them can bear with me until I can fully become that man that I fantasize about being. I hope that they can just love me, even in my current state. Because their love is the closest to magic that I can have and I couldn't wish for anything better than knowing that the people that I love accept me and love me back."_

Dwight looked at Sam, watching him, biting nervously into his lip. The man's hands were shaking and he opened his mouth to assure Sam, but when Sam realized he was done reading the part he'd opened the journal to, Sam reached over and turned more pages to lead him to what he really wanted him to read:

_ It had gotten bearable, physically. He was used to it, he supposed… but you just couldn't get used to that emotional trouble – to the dehumanizing way that they spoke to him and the emasculating way they handled him. Sam Evans was not even a person. He was an unappreciated and valueless article of property which belonged to the Brotherhood. Figgins was trying to teach him that he was more, that he deserved more and that he should demand more, even if just to solidify his rights as a human, prisoner or not…_

_But Sam preferred to stop fighting if it meant that he would not have to be hurt as much. He preferred not to try to complain and make legal issues, if it meant that the guards would stop becoming angry with him making them look bad and allowing whatever would happen to happen to him. Everything felt like a lost cause – everything except for hope in the future… a future in which he would no longer have to be in this place. Figgins had an old lawyer friend who would help with Sam's appeals, as it seemed that Schuester's people had no intention of ever letting the kid see the light of day as a free man, again. _

_ While Ms. Holiday did not personally attack Will Schuester and friends, she DID attack the machine that was the white power movement and the way that they targeted young men and boys like Sam who felt cheated in life and needed someone to blame. She got into the psychological struggle of some of the young inductees and had Sam observed and entered into counseling. As she worked diligently on his appeals process, she built up sympathy on the outside, supporters and attention. Sam was just a boy, after all and she would use his All-American, Boy Next Door features to her advantage… but that tattoo on his neck made it hard. She could always make sure he wore a nice suit, or even cowboy casuals… but having to constantly try to shield his neck was a task, and of course, she would not be able to do it when he needed to be interviewed inside, because he would be in his prison suit. Yet, Holly Holiday had a certain charm about her that she might have been able to make him a poster boy, even if he wasn't an attractive young white boy that the country could forgive of anything._

_ Sam spent his yard time with Figgins, reading his Bible and asking questions, or they would sometimes work out and have light conversation. Most of the heavy stuff, they talked about after lights out, before going to bed. No one would ever know how blessed Sam felt to have Figgins in his life. For the first time that he could remember, he looked at someone different and saw them as someone good. He felt really good about it, too. He felt like at least a bit of the weight that he had been carrying on his chest for the past few years had been lifted. Figgins showed him that it was acceptable to form opinions about people on an individual basis, and not as a whole group, and assured him that he would find when he opened himself to do so, there were people from all walks of life that he would like and love._

_ At the very beginning of things, Ms. Holiday told Sam that appeals sometimes took years and that he would have to be certain that the entire time, he remained out of trouble, because a blemish could set him back and start them over from scratch. So, he tried not to make a stir, even though it disgusted him that Cooter and his minions wanted to watch Jeff perform oral activity on him and watch him take Jeff from the back. He tried not to scream too loud or fight too hard when they came after him. He tried to forget about the fact that Officer Goolsby hated him with a passion and ignored anything that ever happened to him when he couldn't defend himself. _

_ He began to pray, a lot. He saw that Figgins seemed to be at perfect peace about his life and situations, and Figgins claimed that his relationship with God and his prayer life were the reasons why he could face anything. Sam became a praying machine, after a while. Everything that would happen, his mind would go to another place, not begging for it to end or for things to get better – he was not that naïve, but he prayed that he could endure and that it would not change him for the worse. _

_ When the abuse first began, it lasted for weeks and after Figgins' advice, Sam told and the abuse stopped for a few weeks, while Sam was in the infirmary and the case was being studied. The abuse he got from the backlash was not the same type, but just as vicious, with him being beaten or having to fight every time he turned around. He was in and out of the infirmary for several more weeks. Two months of it was more than he could take and he withdrew his original complaint and still faced the wrath of Goolsby and the punishment of Cooter. He fought it for another three months, to no good end and he stopped fighting. He just tried to accept it. For another two months, he did try to just take it as the life that he had been dealt. Altogether, nine months had passed of him being inside and of those nine months, he had been learning from Figgins for seven of them…_

_ Cooter and Canada's boss got into a fight in the yard, which broke out into a gang brawl, which broke out into a riot. Sam tried to stay out of that mess. Figgins managed to slip out of the danger zone, in the beginning, but Sam and Jeff were watching, curiously (both secretly hoping that the fight got Cooter killed. Sure, that only meant that Phil would take his place, but Phil wasn't as scary or strong.) So, when things went crazy, they both were kind of in the middle of it all. Sam tried to flee and Jeff followed after him, holding on tightly. One reason that Jeff had never fought off any of the guys that used him was because he was supposed to be protected by his services! Sam shook Jeff off, but the smaller guy continued to go the path that Sam was going, to get out of the line of fire. But, when the tear gas started and the SWAT team was busting through the place, no one could see anything and everyone was in pain._

_ Sam was rounded up and thrown into a cell and once he could see again, he asked, "What happened to you, Figgins?" He turned to see, not Figgins, but Cooter. "How the hell did you get into my cell?"_

"_Actually, Sweetie, this is MY cell, and I guess they accidentally put you in the wrong place," Cooter answered. There was still yelling and commotion going on and prisoners were wailing and banging on the walls, floor and bars, pissed off and sick._

"_You started this! You should be in isolation!" Sam screamed out and went to the bars to call out for help._

"_Sad story about when a riot breaks out in these places – it can take several hours before things are set straight again," Cooter told him. "So, why don't you just get comfortable? We can take a little nap together."_

"_Go to hell. Where is Phil?" Sam wondered and looked across the way towards the cell that he should have been in. He saw fighting going on… Phil and Figgins! Sam beat on the bars and screamed out to the guards, to try to tell them what was happening, over there. _

"_That sand nigger's done nothing but get in our business since you got here, but the moment you embraced him and began to listen to what he had to say, instead of us – you sealed his fate. We just needed an opportunity. You think that he and his friends are gonna somehow get you out of here in one piece? All he did was give you false hope and get himself marked. Phil doesn't look like much, but he's really good at smuggling weaponry," Cooter taunted. Sam screamed and tried even harder to get the attention of the guards, but he saw that all of them were busy trying to round up inmates and get them into cells, or calm down the ones that were already inside. _

"_Nobody can hear you right now," Cooter said and pushed himself on Sam. The two of them began to fight. Sam was smaller, not as strong, younger and not as evil, but he was afraid and he was filled with rage. Though he was unsuccessful, he fought with the man until he hadn't the strength to fight anymore. Cooter was choking him and choked him until he passed out. _

_Sam felt something around him, he didn't know what. But, after a moment, he realized that feeling. He knew that awful touch and the hold and the force all belonged to Cooter. Where the hell was he? He began to fight, upon coming to, and realized that he was in the bottom bunk of Cooter's cell, being harmed! Sam kicked his legs and elbowed the man. Cooter seemed practically invincible. This was looking pretty hopeless, until he heard a familiar voice, "Cooter Menkins! What in the HELL?" It was Officer Washington. _

_She opened the cell and Cooter threw Sam towards her and said, "Hell, you guys put him in my cell, I musta mistook him for a present." He gave Sam a smug grin and even chuckled. Sam wanted to attack him, but he was sick and just began to vomit, outside of the cell, instead. He choked and held himself and tried to adjust his torn uniform as he saw Officer Washington hitting Cooter with her stick and restraining him to the floor. Things after that were a little jumbled._

_ Sam and Figgins both ended up in the infirmary, and Sam was SO glad that Figgy wasn't dead, but he was in trouble, because he'd killed Phil. "That was self defense. Everyone knows it and they won't be able to hit you with anything besides," Sam said, laying on his side to look at his battered friend, in the bed next to him._

"_I never wanted to kill again, Sam. It takes away from a man. You are fortunate that you haven't yet known that feeling. I pray that you never will have to, but I fear that this can't turn out any other way," the older man said._

"_What do you mean?" Sam wondered._

"_I survived a hit and you survived an attack – orchestrated by the same people. They aren't just going to forget about us. They'll come again and next time, even more forcefully. Their leader has been put into solitary for what will surely be a long time and their second in command has died by my hands. They are regrouping right not and you and I are going to be returning to a kill or be killed type of environment," Figgins told him._

"_Couldn't we go to protective custody? I mean, I think that everyone on staff knows the skinny on these douchebags…" Sam began.  
"You may speak with the administration about protective custody for yourself. You will eventually be released and you have much to live for. I do not."_

"_What about for me, Figgy? What if I told you that I'd never make it in this place without you?" Sam asked, with tears welling in his eyes. _

_The old man smiled and said, "Well then, Sam Evans – I suppose that I too am going to have to try to fight to survive."_

_ Officer Washington walked the men back to their cells, "I don't care for you, Sam Evans. I never did. But the fact that my good friend Figgins is willing to vouch for you tells me that there is something special about you that my sorry ass eyes just must be missing. I'm supposed to have glasses on, but they don't work with my style and I'm not about to poke myself in the eye with no contacts." She opened the cell and said, "But my eyes are good enough to see when something isn't right and nothing is going to happen on my watch… to either of you. You best take care of this old man, Sam Evans. He'd die for you. That's the kind of man that Figgins is. I hope that somewhere inside of you, you can appreciate that."_

"_Thank you Officer Washington. Not just for looking out for us, but for what you did when you saw me being attacked…" Sam attempted to make a speech._

"_Evans, I don't have time to listen to some unwarranted gratitude for me doing the job that I made a vow to do."_

"_You made a vow to beat the hell out of him with your night stick?" Sam asked._

"_You saw him touch my booty when I questioned him about what he was doing to you," she commented. Sam had saw no such thing, but he nodded his head. Washington probably hated Cooter just as much as anyone else and was just using that time to finally take out some of her frustrations on him. She frowned and said, "Seriously, though… it was bad enough that he was bold enough to do what he was doing, knowing that he could be caught at any time, but when he was unremorseful and even made a joke about it, that's where this corrections officer drew the line and crossed it and beat the living hell out of him. I dare him to make a complaint." She smiled and Sam and began to patrol the area._

_After about four months without incident, Sam began to relax about retaliation from the Brotherhood. As a matter of fact, he was not bothered by them, at all during the time that Cooter was away and when their big bad boss returned, Sam still was not sought after. Maybe Cooter had decided he was more trouble than what he was worth, or maybe he was still biding his time. _

_Sam was sitting in the mess hall with Figgins, eating and talking about God when Jeff came to the table and asked to sit down. "Oh, Dear Lord! Jeff?" Sam said. He could hardly tell that it was the slightly older, but smaller and weaker man. His face was a collection of bruises and abrasions, and swollen all over. He almost looked like a horror movie monster. "What happened to you?" Sam asked._

_Jeff could hardly be understood as he attempted to tell Sam, "Since Officer Washington is keeping such a watch on you, Cooter decided to just take out everything he has against you on me. He said it was 'close enough,' and that he'll do it until he can get his hands on you and end you for good." Sam got up and Figgins grabbed him and pulled him back down._

"_I can't let somebody else take a beating for me," Sam said. "It isn't right and I won't be that kind of coward. Jeff is like a toothpick and look at him! I won't be able to sleep if I let this go on."_

"_You get yourself killed or worse, denied parole if you interfere with this matter, in this way," Figgins said. Then, to Jeff, he said, "Son, I recommend that you see one of the corrections officers about this situation, so that you will be allotted to go through the proper channels to have yourself protected from such brutalities in the near future."_

_Jeff shrugged his shoulders and said, "I gave myself to them. I belong to them. When Sam came, I was so happy not to be the only one anymore. I didn't care if I had to suck him off or let him screw me… he wasn't like them, so I didn't even mind. I always minded letting them touch me, but I just did it. I let them. Sam didn't. He fought and they made him pay, but I never tried to step in when he was being beaten and savagely raped. I don't expect you to do anything for me, Sam. I just didn't want to sit alone."_

_ Sam watched as Jeff was removed from the cell block. Jeff tried to hang himself. He wasn't as strong as Sam and he couldn't take that kind of abuse (not that he should have had to.) He would survive, but for how long and what would they do to him when he was brought back? Sam was crying. "I can't let them get away with this," Sam said._

"_You can't do anything about it. It is up to the system to take care of these things," Figgins told him._

"_The system doesn't care about us!" Sam cried. "Jeff isn't some hardass. He was high off coke one night with a group of friends and accidentally killed some people with his car. I know that killing is bad and it's wrong to do drugs, but doesn't he deserve to just be here and serve his time, with the knowledge of where he went wrong and the possible opportunity to someday try to do things a better way?" Sam wiped his face and glared at Cooter, who now had another cellmate that Sam knew he was violating, because that's just how that bastard was!_

_ Sam began wrapping a cloth around his neck to cover his tattoo. He stopped even glancing Cooter's direction and even if he knew he was in the vicinity – Sam refused to look at him with anger or hatred. He still felt it, but he thought that he might get better results by pretending that nothing the guy did r said got to him, in any way. It infuriated Cooter, naturally. One of his main sources of life was intimidation and terror. Being ignored meant that he was not effective, and everyone was beginning to notice it. He was losing respect, because he could not keep his bitch's behavior under control. Even with the new cellmate that he was roughhousing, the fact that Sam, being as young and tender as he was, was defying him said a lot against his reputation._

_ In fact, Sam would go so far as to actually have conversations with David, the chaplain's assistant and even spoke kindly to Canada. He flirted with Officer Washington, despite her quickly and efficiently shutting that down and he and Figgins were closer than ever. If anyone saw him, they came to but one conclusion – that he couldn't give two sh*ts about Cooter or the Brotherhood and he was laughing at all of them. In. Their. Faces. But, the new Sam was getting proper results with his appeals process. Holly noticed that he was handling things differently, and she could honestly say that he was well-liked by other prisoners and DONE WITH the Aryan Brotherhood and any affiliated white supremacy organizations._

_ A year and six months after being incarcerated, Sam fortunately had an appeals hearing scheduled. He and Figgins remained silent about this, because the crabs in the system might try to create problems for the young man if they knew. Yet, somehow – Cooter knew. If he didn't know, he certainly had wonderfully problematic timing. He had not made so much as an attempt to sneeze on Sam in months… but the night before the hearing, he went after the young man. They were in the shower when the predator attempted to attack. It was more of a fight than an attack, though. He had no idea that Sam had gotten so strong and as they two of them continued the struggle, Figgins tried to break it up. _

_ The shower was not one of the best places for a fight, as it was wet and slippery. Even if one had the skills, the disadvantages would make for a complicated process. Cooter grabbed Figgins' from between he and Sam and shoved the man into the shower wall, which he hit, then fell onto the floor, crushing his head against the shower floor. Sam gasped and looked at him. He was bleeding and a little dazed. Sam went to try to see about him and Cooter simply smiled, with his arms folded, pleased with himself. As he turned to try to leave, Sam heard someone say, "Evans," and he felt something being slipped into his hand. It was a weapon. He had a shank and an opportunity. The guards had not yet stepped in and Cooter was not out of reach. He bit his lip, ran up on him and stabbed him as many times as he could before the man fell to the floor. Sam dropped the weapon and backed away from the body. The inmates were making noises, laughing and joking, some yelling. He went to check on Figgy. _

_Figgins shook his head and asked, "What did you do?" _

"_He was never going to leave us alone. He was never going to stop!" Sam said. "He hurt you, again! You're too old to keep getting attacked like that." He tried to help his mentor up, but Figgins' breath was slow and labored. "Figgy, let me help you up. We gotta get you some help," Sam said. _

"_You shouldn't have done what you did," Figgins said. "You should have left him to God."_

"_Shhh…" Sam said to him, then called for help. The guards came in and saw Cooter first, then Figgins , in Sam's arms. "Cooter attacked him. I think he's seriously hurt," Sam said as the guards gathered up the man. Washington looked close to tears as she radioed for medical assistance in the shower room. Goolsby checked Cooter as Sam asked, "Is he dead?"_

_Goolsby simply pressed his lips together and threw a towel to Sam. "Let's go, Evans." Sam heard him reporting Cooter's death over his radio, but the small fragment of joy at finally being free of him faded in an instant when he heard Washington's voice._

"_We just lost Figgins, too," she said through the radio. _

_Sam rushed to try to get outside of the shower room, but Goolsby stopped him. "Get dressed, Evans. You're off back to your cell."_

"_My cell mate…"_

"_Is dead, and if you run out there butt ass naked to see for yourself, he's still gonna be dead, and I'm gonna beat you senseless for running out of here naked," the man told him. _

_Sam quickly began to get dressed and uttered, "I just want to see him. I just want to have the chance to say bye to him…"_

"_Evans…" Goolsby tried to pull Sam to take him to his cell, but Sam ran straight towards Figgins' body being taken away. "Evans, stop!" The officer called and when he did not, one of the others swung their stick at the rushing inmate, mistaking him for a threat. Sam felt the weapon crack against his skull and fell to the floor, barely hearing and argument around him. It sounded like Washington was arguing with someone… Someone had hit him in the head…_

_ Sam was in a coma for about a week and woke up with one of the messiest wounds that he had ever had. He couldn't remember anything, right away, but as the nurses began to stir around him and contact the doctor, etc… he began to remember bits and pieces. The two most important ones – Cooter was dead… but so was Figgins. Sam began to cry, upon remembering and would not say anything for days. Several of the inmates had reported seeing Sam stab Cooter. _

_Holly promised that she would spin it as self defense, "I mean, this guy's record speaks for itself and next to yours, he doesn't stand a chance. Besides, just as many people as claimed they say you do it, a few others insisted that Figgins did it and some claimed that fill in the blank (whoever they hate) did it. There are traces of your prints on the weapon, so – I can't really claim that you had nothing to do with it. But, with your previous complaints on file, along with your medical records for the rectal tearing and different injuries that you suffered, that now that he's dead, you don't have to be afraid to admit were his doing, you'll be fine. Unfortunately, even though you won't get additional charges added on, you may lose your parole time. Even though you made an effort to stab him in the side, the way the stabs were administered indicate execution and the angle proves that you were standing behind him when you did it." She was sorting through papers as her client sat silently._

"_I am going to get you out of here, kid… sooner or later – whatever it takes," she promised him. And that was what she did. It took her another five years or so, and in that timeframe, Sam developed some friendships with other inmates and even had the chance to see Jeff alive and well again, before his final day. But, by the time he was actually released, he had gone through so much changing. _

_Every now and then, he did have to use his whiteness as a tool to get out of something and he was not a friend of everyone – but he could take care of himself and he even watched after Jeff, because Washington made sure that they ended up in the same cell after all of the madness. By the time Sam got out, his mother let him know that they would not be able to come to collect him. Life had been hard enough since he had been gone, and they decided that the media circus that would be around for his release was more than they could bear having to put Stacie and Stevie through, now that they seemed to be out of the shadow of the ordeal. _

_He understood. It hurt his heart, but he did understand, and he did not even try to contact them until after he had a phone of his own. They still had the last number that he had for them when he was in prison and he spoke with his mother as frequently as he could, and his brother and sister whenever they were available, during the times he called for his mother. But, he was most reluctant to speak with his father, to even face the man… he felt like he had failed him so miserably, every since that first leap of illogic that set in motion all of the years that they'd missed. He hoped that someday, he could feel like a worthy son again, because he respected and admired his father so much, and he wanted to have that in return, some day._

Dwight was crying as he shut the book and handed it back to Sam. Sam's finger's grazed his father's and they sat there, with their hands touching for a moment longer. Dwight gave him a smile and nodded. It did not matter what had happened. He would be there for Sam, any day, every day, in whatever way. He tousled the short strands of hair on his son's head, wishing that he could look at him and still see the little boy that he used to do that to all the time, but this man was a man… and he had gone through a lot. To still be able to stand, and to smile… Hell, Dwight admired and respected him more than anyone else he knew.

Mercedes had tired herself out with the dogs on the floor. She began to crawl towards the couch and climbed up, "I am getting really sleepy. You think we could take off, or would your parents mind?" She smelled Sam… he smelled slightly different and when he said, "Err.. oh, Boy…" She realized that she was not on Sam at all.

But, she confirmed, when she reached out for his face and felt the prickly facial hair and a hot face beneath it. "I am so sorry, Mr. Evans!" She said, staring towards his shirt as he lifted her up, held at an arm's length away from him and placed her into Sam's arms. She touched Sam's face, smelled his neck, realized that she was in the right arms and held unto him as she whispered, "I am so embarrassed. I must have gotten turned around, rolling around with the dogs. Is he mad?" She wondered.

Sam laughed and whispered back, "Naw, I think that he pitched a tent."

"Sam!" She hissed. He laughed a little more and kissed her on the tip of her nose, "Seriously, he isn't mad. He's blushing."

"I am mortified," she said in a normal speaking voice.

"Don't be. You're uh… you're with family," Dwight said, and looked at Sam. Mary gasped at the statement, but did not comment. Sam stared at his father, trying to read him. The man looked stressed to say it, but he added, "Sam loves you and he deserves to be happy. I think that you make him happy and unless you show me something that negates that, you're uh… you're ya know… A-OK, in my book." He folded his arms and his lips twitched a little.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans," Mercedes said.

Sam watched Mary star at her husband, flabbergasted at his words. She wanted to be the one to welcome Mercedes with open arms, but it had been extremely complicated for her to find the right words or to muster up the courage to be as generous as she thought she should in front of Dwight… now, _he _was the one taking that step? It confused her and irritated her, at the same time. But, she just smiled through it. Hell, Sam was happy and she wanted him to be. The fact that Dwight was on board with that was a good thing; but she already knew that Stevie would throw a fit. Especially if he learned that his father called her "family…" whether he meant it, or not (which she was certain that he did not).

Sam and Mercedes were heading back to their motel and would be back the next day after they had the chance to go to church and get back to everyone from home. On the way to the van, Mercedes commented, "You could have stopped me from climbing onto your dad's lap."

He laughed at her and said, "And ruined my chances of seeing the look on his face, when you did? It was priceless. He sat there looking kind of like he wanted to say something, but he couldn't think of what to say. Your cleavage was showing, so I'm sure that was a distraction, then you just climbed on him, so willy-nilly and his entire face turned red and he looked at me with these wide eyes!" Sam laughed heartily as he opened her door and helped her inside. She was simply shaking her head. When he got in on the other side, he said, "Mom was trying not to laugh, I was simply watching in amusement."

"Both of you are cruel to do that to your lovers," Mercedes said.

"Hey, for all you know, that was the thing that won you his favor!" Sam teased her as he started the van. He elbowed her playfully and she leaned over to lay on his shoulder. "Honestly, it happened too fast for us to really catch you. I wouldn't purposefully embarrass you." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist as they drove.


	22. The Residue

**The Residue**

Mercedes was actually still exhausted after church, but it did take some getting used to when one had to change up her entire routine after years of doing things exactly the same way. Kurt assured her that he and Tina would be coming to Kentucky within the next few days to bring her enough clothes and a portable closet, to give her a bit of comfort. She could hardly wait for their visit, as it seemed to her that it had been an extremely long time since they enjoyed each other's company.

Sam returned Joe's call and apologized right away, "Mercy and I got away for a time and we've been spending the past couple of days familiarizing her with my family and trying to rest in between…"

"I understand. There is very little more important than when a man brings a woman that he loves home to his family. Are you free to speak at length, right now?" Joe wondered.

"Sure. I'm rather curious as to what this is about," Sam said, watching Mercedes slip out of her church outfit to prepare to wash up. He adjusted himself and made an effort to turn away, so that her image wouldn't distract him from his conversation.

"It's about Matt Rutherford," Joe said. "About punishing the innocent and about forgiveness."

"Umm… I don't understand," Sam said.

He could hear that little side smile in Joe's voice as he announced, "I'm calling to remind you to try to forgive Matt for how he's behaving." Sam blinked as Joe continued, "I know that it was wrong of him to do what he did to you, and especially to Mercedes, who we can all agree has not ever and would never harm a soul… but I want to be sure that you realize that people who expect forgiveness of others should be willing to forgive others, as well."

"Joe…" Sam began and stepped outside, because he would prefer to tell Mercedes about this, later, when he had all of whatever Joe's point was, "I can forgive people for doing things to me all day long, but when he dragged Mercedes into this…"

"In his mind, he's doing to you what you did to him," Joe explained. "I don't know every single detail, but when the Festival was ending and people were packing up, I went to talk to him. I told him that I was only interested in knowing how he was feeling and if he needed my help or counsel with anything. He refused counsel, but he did inform me that he is waiting on you to come to him and that until you do, he is going to continue to do to you what he feels that you did to him – attack the people that he loved the most."

"So, he wants me to come to him and do what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Face him, I suppose. But, if he's serious about his intentions, to keep targeting the people who matter to you – I am worried that when you do face him, that you'll face him with anger and vengeance. I don't want you to face him that way for more than one reason, but the main reason is because unless he does something illegal to you or anyone else, you technically aren't a victim. He seems to have clear understanding of the law and he doesn't seem like he will do anything to step outside of it. If you go to him trying to make him pay for targeting your friends, you could be arrested and sent back to prison."

"I have a temper," Sam said.

"Yes, I've discovered that," Joe said with a smile.

"But, one of the things that really gets to me is when someone goes after someone else when they should come after me," Sam told Joe. "I'm giving Matt Rutherford some leeway, because I was there when his family was killed and I know that's going to eat at him for a long time… but Mercedes' friends barely like me. I mean, they just started being nice to me, right after the flier incident. Technically, as far as I know – we've been friends for a few days."

"I think that you realize that simply isn't true. They have eaten with you, taken you in, worked alongside of you, laughed with you and talked with you. Normal people can't keep something like that up on a daily basis for a stretch of time and not mean it," Joe said. "And I loved you from the moment we met."

"Have you gotten some flack?" Sam asked, worried.

"We've had visitors," Joe said with a sigh. "Mostly people who have somehow discovered the tension between you and Shane and they wanted to share some words with Shane."

"Wait, wait, wait… Shane's been targeted for _not _being my friend?" Sam asked. The thought that he might have supporters on the outside hadn't really crossed his mind, beyond the few people that got to know him through his ties to Mercedes.

"Matt unintentionally gave you both enemies _and_ friends," Joe said. "Though, he posted a personal apology on his site for his harsh words against the others... but he named them by name and mentioned where they worked." Sam went completely pale. That meant that if anyone had their sights set on making someone suffer, they now had a list of targets – and all of them were Mercedes' friends. Joe mentioned, "I was told that you'll be out of town for a month, but it may be wise of you to try to at least pass back through before then. I'm guessing that you're four hours or so away… I don't know what part of Kentucky."

"Tell him that I'm visiting my family, and I have every intention of returning. Please don't tell him that my family is in Kentucky. Let him know that I'll be gone for a while and that I'm simply trying to keep Mercedes out of the danger that he's stirring up for her – though you might word that differently – and that when I get back into town, he is the first person that I intend to see. Joe, if you have his ear, could you try to get him to see reason and to leave everyone else alone?"

"Sam, you should already know, from knowing how I am, that I have tried that. I don't know what else to say, but to try to get you to understand that to him you are the man who, in his estimation, got away with killing every single person in his home. May I ask you a personal question, Sam?"

"If anyone can, you can, Joe," Sam answered.

"If your mother, father, and siblings had all been killed by a group of people, and one of them didn't actually do it, but approved, would you want to ever see him free?" Joe asked.  
"I'm not free, Joe. I am going to be affected by this for the rest of my life…" Sam said.

"I can understand how such a fate is the one that you see in front of you, but that's not what I asked. I'm asking… are you or are you not a man who believes in vengeance?" Joe asked. Sam thought about how he handled Cooter and how he handled Jesse. Hell, if he was Matt Rutherford, he would have killed Sam on day one or two of freedom. "I just want you to try to empathize when you face him. I'm told that when you faced Shane, you had remorse and you were open to everything that he had to say."

"Shane had done what I would have. He saw me, he attacked me, he fought me, because I was the one who hurt him. Matt is doing…"

"What you did to him, only in a less brutal, more cunning way," Joe finished the sentence.

Sam uttered, "If I care about any of them… I'd just stay away from them, wouldn't I?"

"I don't know that that's a correct assumption," Joe told him. "I think that they would have been safer if you hadn't become close to them; but now, you are close to them. You're on the inside and they're going to have to go through this, even if you withdraw from them. They've been tagged."

"Yeah, but not touched. I mean, if I get away from them now, they might have a chance. If I keep things going with Mercedes, she's going to end up hurt or dead or heartbroken," Sam said, with his chest tight.

"Not necessarily, Sam. Have some faith. You pray every day. Go to God with these fears and let Him have and handle them. I will relay your message to Matthew. I will keep praying for you and for him and for the entire situation. You, please remember what I've said. Try to understand it from his perspective. Try to think of what you would do if you were him." Sam agreed to do so, but he knew that it would take some heavy concentration and prayer in order for him to be able to forgive anyone for doing anything to endanger or hurt Mercedes.

When he came back into the room, he knew that he should walk the dogs and make sure that they were able to relieve themselves, so he peeked in to let Mercy know that he would be doing just that, then went to do it, while he allowed Joe's words keep going through his mind.

Santana and Brittany were walking together when a white male approached and asked her, "Aren't you that girl who gave the PSA to the KKK?" Santana folded her arms and just studied him for a moment. He looked beyond suspicious. "I just wanted to let you know: _"You have no idea what we are capable of. You have no idea how far out and how deep inside we can reach." _ Oh, and we are not the KKK. That's just silly. Have a good day!

Santana felt her heart rate speed up when the man whispered the threat, but she kept her eyes focused on him and studied his every feature. As he walked away, she called Matt to tell him. Hell, the police were just going to tell her that unless he actually threatened to do something that they couldn't do anything about it. Brittany was tightly clenching Santana's shirt, more afraid than she thought, as she watched the man disappear into the crowd.

They left the mall to go to meet up with one Andrea Cohen. Matt rarely ever came when called. He was paranoid that someone might follow him, find out where he operated and destroy his life's work. Santana would have preferred not to have to deal with the woman, but she knew that Andrea was Matt's closest friend and confidant. Andrea sat at the table and smiled tightly at Santana. "He sent me with the database of known racists in the area," she opened the laptop towards Santana and added, "We've isolated those that fit the description that you gave him, but if you don't find the one that you're looking for, feel free to continue to the others."

"How are you, Andrea?" Brittany asked the woman, but she rolled her eyes and smiled tightly. "I hope you're alright. And thank you for coming to deal with this. I know that you'd probably rather not deal with me or Santana."

"This isn't about my personal life, Brittany," Andrea told her. "Just, look through the pictures and see if you see the guy that threatened you. The words that he said to you are words that were found in one of Mrs. Rutherford's emails shortly before the family was _killed. _Santana, you may have barked a little louder than you were ready for."

Santana took a deep breath and continued to scroll through the photos, "Britt – are you looking through these with me, or are you going to have chit chat with your ex?" Brittany seemed like she had to think about it, and Santana now rolled her eyes and said, "Matt has some people in this database that I've never known to be racist."

"And how often do you have to deal with racism, Santana? I mean, I know that here and there you'll be subjected to a taco truck joke, but other than that, you're pretty much left alone. That is until you opened your mouth to try to be tough. You grew up in Lima Heights Adjacent, but you shook that place off as soon as you stepped out of it," Andrea said. "I mean, I grew up in a fancy neighborhood, went to the best schools in the area, graduated with honors from Carmel, awarded academic scholarships and not talent based ones, and Brittany's family still embraced you quicker than they ever were going to embrace me." She smiled and winked.

"This is him," Santana said. "Isn't this the guy, Britt?"

"That guy looks too young," Brittany said.

"This is an older photo," Santana said, "But that's definitely the guy. He's blonde now, and had on glasses, but it most definitely was this Thad guy." She said, pointing to the screen and turning it back towards Andrea.

Andrea clicked on the photo to open his file and typed in Santana and Brittany's report against him. "Thank you, Ladies. We'll see how Matt decides to handle this from here. In the meantime, I suggest keeping an eye out and not being home alone. Make sure that you aren't being followed and be mindful of where you are when it's dark."

"That seems like I'm catering to this threat," Santana fussed.

"You are, because we already know that these people are capable of doing horrible things. All that we know that you're capable of doing is stealing people's girlfriends and flapping your lips." Andrea put the laptop away and concluded, "And while that works on high school girls at the bottom of the social totem pole; in these people's world, your talk means nothing."

Mercedes was in the kitchen, with Mary handing her different cups and spoons, "Uh.. tablespoon… 1/3 cup… 1/3, no, ½ teaspoon?"

"You really do learn quickly," Mary said. "You'll be a regular Susie Homemaker in no time."

"It is going to blow Quinn's mind when she finds out that I'm learning to bake!" Mercedes said, excitedly. Stacie and Stevie were at school and Dwight was at work; so it was just Mercedes and Mary, with Sam working diligently in his journal.

When _Can You Feel the Love Tonight _began to play, Mary said, "Oh, look – Quinn's calling. I suppose it's time for a break."

Sam reached for the phone as Mercedes defended, "It may be Tina. They have the same ringtone…"

"It's Quinn," Sam said as he answered it. "Hi, Quinn."

"Hello, Mr. Evans. I am attempting to reach Mercedes regarding some business decisions that only she is allowed to make," Quinn said in her professional tone.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He cheered and announced, "Miss Fabray calling about business." Mary helped Mercedes to the table and went back to her baking.

"Hey, Q. What's up?" Mercedes asked. "Uh huh… Wait, wait, wait… why are you making this call instead of Lauren? I'm still paying her right?" Mercedes asked, not to be mean, but the main reason that they had hired the extras was because Quinn was having problems handling all of the side work and the main position, simultaneously. "Oh my God! She did? When? Why didn't anyone tell me that?" Sam's head quickly snapped towards her and he looked concerned, but she couldn't see him, so he lightly tapped her hand. "Someone smashed into Lauren's car and she's in the hospital," Mercedes told him. Sam took a swallow and shut his journal, as Mercedes said, "Send her something from Sam and I… Yeah, that sounds good. You can use my signature stamp for the bill payments. I am only going to be using the card attached to my vacation account, because I don't want to go into any other finances for this trip, so you don't have to worry about balancing out any of the store accounts with what I'm doing here. But, make sure that Santana gets with me each day to confirm that what I'm spending here matches up with what's being taken out… Where in the world is Santana?"

After Quinn was done, Mercedes asked, "Is there any reason why you're still keeping stuff away from me? My main assistant has been hospitalized. My purchasing and accounting manager has taken some time off, and you're unsure when she'll be back. Are Sunshine and Becky still there? Ok, good – so there are employees… Sunshine put in her two weeks' notice. Quinn. What in the actual hell is going on out there?" Sam's leg could not stop shaking. He knew what was going on. He remembered Rick and the guys orchestrating little accidents, mishaps and false alarms in the weeks leading up to the Rutherford assignment… He unconsciously tapped his hand nervously against the table as Quinn talked to Mercedes.

"Are they being harassed, intimidated and threatened?" Sam asked. Mercedes put a hand up to silence him, and now he got up and started pacing. Mercedes was listening to whatever Quinn was saying, but not responding how someone would, not responding how she would if Quinn was giving her the kind of terrors that were rushing through his mind. Either he was overreacting or Quinn was not telling Mercy something.

"How's Puck?" Mercedes asked. Sam's face grew red as he glanced at his mother and she was watching him, curiously. He tried to pretend that he hadn't reddened in the face and just put his head down, when he noticed that his hands were shivering and he clenched his fists to try to still them.

Mercedes announced to Sam and Mary, "I have to have my mail read to me so, I'll have to take my baking lessons another time."

"I understand," Mary said. Sam just took a seat next to her, and started scribbling different things on his scratch papers as she listened to the things that she had to respond to. "Pay that one in full," she would say, or she might say, "Waive the delivery fee on that since we failed to tell him about the long wait for the product." "Take it out of the special needs customers' fund. If you aren't sure about the books on that, just make notation of it and file it on Santana's desk. That one can wait." "I ought to be back by the May Flowers sale. Check with Santana to see when she usually orders the flowers for that. This year, I want to make sure that we have the entire yard circling the building with flowers available by Mother's Day."

She was on the phone with Quinn for another hour, until she asked, "Is there anything else? Ok, then. Thank you so much, and remember to tell everyone that I love them. Yeah, him too," she said and hung up.

"Him who?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as angered as he felt by hearing her say that.

"Puck," she answered simply, and changed the subject. Sam didn't notice how Mary watched that small interaction as Mercedes said, "So, some old lady smashed into the side of Lauren's car and she's in the hospital. She'll be alright, but she had a head injury and whiplash. She'd apparently just gotten into her car and wasn't even in her seatbelt yet when some woman thinks she's in drive to pull out of her parking spot and hit reverse instead, and smashed into the car, full force. Quinn said Santana had some "personal stuff" going on, so she took time off. Now, Sunshine has put in her two weeks' notice and Quinn's response is that _she _has some personal stuff going on, and I know that she's hiding something from me, but I can't do anything from here, anyway."

People had been coming by and into the store all week giving Kurt and Tina a hard time. There were a few reporters to stop by and some bullies asking them how they slept at night supporting a man who hated people like them? So, they hired the security to be present during store hours, as well and the problem had ended. They would be escorted to and from their vehicles and the building was always guarded. Even at the community center, someone had cut down the tree in the front that had been carved into a cross and had been the trademark of the building since Shane opened it. That, and rocks had been thrown through the windows, fortunately, not while the children were there. Kurt was ready for this mess to blow over. He could hardly believe that he and Tina were facing this much crap. He hadn't gotten this much abuse for being the only openly gay kid in high school!

Tonight, they went to their respective homes and finished packing up their stuff. Mercedes had asked them all to stay with Emma for a little while, and they had agreed to do so, but only to make her feel better about not coming back when this was "her fault." Mike and Tina took separate vehicles to Emma's and she could not be sure, but she thought that she saw someone following her car. Tina recorded the license plate to her phone, then called Mike and told him about this. So, they pulled off to a restaurant and met each other in the parking lot. Tina caught a glimpse of the vehicle, continuing and could have sworn that it was her father; but she had not seen him in years in person, and she couldn't imagine him looking for her for anything today.

Mike asked her, "Did you see something?"

"It looked like my father," she answered, honestly. "Should we wait a little while before we continue?" They elected to have a little dinner before heading to Emma's, and when Tina saw Kurt's number on her phone, she guessed that he must be wondering what was taking her so long. She answered, "Hey, Kurt – we were being followed, so we stopped to get some dinner."

"We have found the cross," Kurt said. "It's burning in Emma's front yard. She is a mess right now, and the fire department is here; but I think that it's safe to say that they know exactly where we are."

"Well, there's still safety in numbers. Mike and I are on our way, right now." Tina summoned for the check as she told Mike, "They burned a cross on Emma's front lawn."

"That's still done?" Mike asked.

"Obviously, they decided to bring it back, if only for one night…" Tina said as her phone rang again and she answered, "Santana, we're on our way to Emma's right now."

"Tina… please…" She heard Santana whisper. "I'm in the trunk of a car. My phone woke me up and it was someone telling me to call you and tell you that I am in the trunk." The woman sniffled.

"What trunk?" Tina asked, rushing outside, throwing money on the table and freaking Mike out, even further.

"I don't know!" Santana cried. Tina went to her own car and knocked, and heard Santana scream. She opened it and the woman swung at her, but Tina quickly dipped back and avoided being hit. "Oh God, Tina!" Santana reached out and hugged her, crying.

Mike's eyes were wide as he said, "I don't think that these guys are playing and we need to be in some type of police protection." He pulled out his phone to make the call, about the suspicious car that was following them, then the trunk incident.

Santana shivered and sweated at the same time. Tina frowned and told her, "They're just trying to scare us. I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

Santana muttered, "I'm glad that Mercedes isn't here. It IS still decided that we are not going to tell her about any of this mess, right? She'll just come back to try to see about us, then she might get hurt."

Tina nodded and said, "No one has said anything to her or to Sam. I HATE it. I want to call her and hear her voice, so bad, but I'll just give everything away. It'll only be a few weeks. Mercedes has always pushed all of her feelings and wants aside for us. This is something that she needs to be away from, right now."

Matt and Will were speaking to each other, online, via satellite, which Matt, of course put on his website. Will was accusing, "I try to organize a friendly debate about where to draw the line when you've been a victim of violence, and you turn it into a personal attack to my character, by saying hateful things about even me. After everything that I've done to help you in the past, don't you feel that you at least owe it to me to not call me a racist?"

Matt countered, "No, I don't think that, at all. You are a racist and my father had some type of dirt on you before he died. Do not get me wrong, Schuester. I am not saying that you killed my father. I am saying that your ideology did. Let the record show that I never accused Will Schuester of killing anyone, and it is not hateful to call someone a racist, when they are. It's hateful to BE racist, and when the racist turns the conversation around to how offended or hurt that they are to be called a racist, that does not make them any less racist, no matter how sweetly you say it or how outraged you are at me using the inexcusable "R" word."

"What you have done to this blind woman and her family is inexcusable and despicable, don't you think?" Will asked.

"I think that it's despicable that people are Nazi sympathizers and all that I did to that woman and her friends is to expose that ugly fact about them. Now, even though they are, in fact Nazi sympathizers, I find it ironic how all of their attacks seem to come from Nazi involvement. Just tonight, someone abducted Santana Lopez and hid her in the trunk of her friend's car. This was only days after Miss Lopez received a face to face threat from this kid," Matt held up a photograph of Thad and said, "For a better look at him, I have him posted to the site as a known racist; but this Thad is a product of the environment that _you _help to create, Schuester. And even if he had nothing to do with Lopez's ordeal, he has already threatened her once and when he did, it was in response to a message that she sent out to the people who vandalized her place of business. That proves that he is among the racists."

"Racism is inexcusable. But, are you not just as bad as those whom you claim to hate, by bringing down on the heads of people who have done you no harm a furious wrath?" Will asked.

Matt exploded into laughter and pulled out a piece of cardboard with 'C'mon Son' written on it. "Boy, stop! Because I post to my site or create fliers calling a spade a spade and your brethren takes the information to seek out victims; that makes me as bad as people who beat eight year old children to death? Are you even serious, right now?" Matt pulled out his Free Nazi flier and said, "Everything on this flier is either the truth or speculation. This started out as a blog, and I decided to create the flier, because I had an event coming up. People post things much worse than this online all day every day. I have over 500 hilarious messages in my inboxes that say more hateful stuff than this and maybe 125 of those are going to be something constructive, perhaps. But, when we take our views to the streets, all of a sudden, it's hateful? A real man stabs you in the front."

"A real man stabs the blind?" Will asked, his eyes smiling at the seeming triumph that Matt's mouth was going to give him.

"Once again – the focus is shifted and the message is swept under the rug. I apologized to the woman for my associate handing her a stack of fliers, on my behalf. It was an attempt to embarrass her for what she's been doing. The actual act of aiding and abetting a Nazi freed from his rightful punishment did not seem to embarrass her at all, and yes – I did feel the need to show her what it feels like to be humiliated for being who you are, because she obviously has missed the fact that she is a black woman in the past however many years of her life that she's been alive. The struggle is real, and for someone to proudly denounce that is infuriating and shameful. Now, she knows and I wished that she would have done the right thing and allowed this man to go on his merry way, without her."

"You made her a victim!" Will accused.

Matt took a deep breath, "Let's start from scratch. All I did is tell either the truth or the truth as I see it. The people who came after her are people who were going to come after her any damned way the moment that they saw Sam Evans and realized who he was. So, you can eat every foul thing under the sun, if that's your biggest argument. She became a victim when Sam Evans came into her life and allowed her to get attached to him knowing what kind of people and what kind of mess might be following him around. She became a victim when she decided to help him, after knowing who he is and what he's done. All I did was point to her and say, 'There she is.' Then, something completely unexpected happened. All kinds of crazy racists came out of the woodwork to come down on her and her Free Nazi." Matt shook his head in disbelief. "I expected to see the minorities look at her and whisper 'shame' every time they saw her, but then these white supremacists show up and take the cake."

"So you say," Will now accused him, "When your family died, I tried to help you in any way that I could." "To save face," Matt interjected, though Will ignored it and continued talking, "But, I do remember that it was thought at that time that you were involved in the murders and that you used the alleged white supremacists as a…"

"Oh yes, trust me. I know the accusations. I went through years of college facing them and yes, I do still receive such accusations. That only makes my zeal for attacking the white power-power structure even greater. So, does that mean that all those who have come at me with their speculations and helped me to be as militant as I am are responsible for my actions today? No, because that would mean that you can't blame the black man for everyone's problems. I am responsible for my actions and I am willing to face whatever that may bring about. Every adult should share in that type of responsible thinking. I think that Miss Jones knows and knew when she signed on to do whatever it is that she's doing with Sam Evans that it could become messy and dangerous. She still decided to do it and I can't feel pity on her for making a decision that she has every right to make. What I can do is exercise my legal right to tell any and everybody exactly how I feel about her decision…"

Stacie bit her fingernails as Sam watched the program on her computer. Mercedes with Mary, trying to learn the kitchen, again. Sam knew that there had to be more than what Quinn told Mercedes, and decided that if anyone would be broadcasting someone's dirt, it would be Matt Rutherford. He still had the website from when he and Mercedes had watched Santana's ill-planned out message… and finding out that she had been abducted and thrown into a trunk and Quinn hadn't told Mercedes! That meant that he would have to tell her everything.

He did not waste any time. He went into the kitchen and didn't see Mercedes or Mary. The food was still cooking, so they couldn't be far. Sam went into the living room and saw Dwight and Stevie, talking about something or another. Dwight brightened up when Sam walked in and said, "Hey! They told me that you were doing something with your sister."

"Yeah, I was. Where's Mom and Mercy?" He asked.

"They went to pick up something else for the dinner," Dwight answered.

"Mercedes left here with Mom?" Sam verified. "But, she left her dogs in the room with Stacie and I?" He frowned and called Mercedes' cell phone and heard _Science Fiction Double Feature_ play in the kitchen. "And she left her phone? What store did they go to?" He asked as he hung up.

"Most likely the one right up the road. What's wrong?" Dwight asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Sammy does trust his big bad white family around his little black toy," Stevie said. Sam came straight for him, but Dwight jumped in and held him back.

"I am so sick of your crap, Stevie!" Sam said and jerked himself out of Dwight's hold.

"Well, Sam… if you and Mercedes were in Ohio and she made a run with someone else, would it bother you this much?" Dwight asked him.

"I'm not bothered that she left. She left everything behind and that's not like her. I'd be worried if she left with her best-friend and she left everything behind," he said. Not really, because her friends were all such diehard fans of hers that she would be safer with any of them than anywhere in the world. "I just don't know that there aren't contacts here. I don't know that no one knows where you guys live and I don't know that she's safe out there."

"What's going on?" Dwight asked.

"I just found out that things have been happening to Mercy's friends, back home. It was chronic accidents and one mishap after another, pretending to be coincidences. Now, things are escalating." Sam went outside on the porch and sat on the steps, waiting for the truck to return, full of anxiety, the entire time. When the truck did pull up, he rushed to it and asked, "Y'all need help with anything?"

"Yeah, why don't you grab the bags so that I can help Mercedes inside," Mary suggested.

Casually, Sam said, "You left your phone, the dogs and you didn't say anything when you left."

"She was with me, Sammy. It's not like I was going to let something happen to her and I'm surprised at you, treating your girlfriend like a piece of property," Mary said. Sam frowned at her, handed her the bags and took Mercedes off of her arm. Mary scoffed and shook her head, "Really, Sam. Don't be possessive. Women don't find that attractive." But, Mercedes felt Sam's shaking hand rubbing her arm, affectionately. Oh, God… she had really frightened him.

When Mary was inside, Sam told Mercedes, "There have been incidents, back home. I'm worried about everyone and when I found out about it, I went to find you and you weren't there. I panicked. I'm sorry if I came across as possessive." Mercedes wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him, tightly. He squeezed her back and started saying, "I checked out this debate on Matt Rutherford's blog…"

"I don't want to know," she told him. "If they want to leave me out, I'm just going to let it happen." She spoke into his chest and told him, "I hate feeling left out and if I have to force my way in the know, that will make me feel more left out than thinking about the fact that they're not telling me things. Unless it has to do with POM, if Quinn left it out, I'm leaving it out, too. Your mother and I had a very interesting talk and it made me realize… I need to be sure that I focus on you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We've been here for over a week, and every day, after I finish with my business with Lauren, Santana or Quinn, I start playing with my dogs and call my friends up during lunch break and read and listen to music and try to learn how to use an oven and a stove… I just want to dedicate more time to you." She tipped upward to kiss him and he gratefully accepted and returned her affection, still caught up in rapture every time their lips touched.

Mercedes was an extremely touchy-feely person, but she was not overly affectionate, usually. When Sam reached for her, he could feel her sometimes tense up, until she realized that he was only trying to touch her, to hold her. For the one who originally initiated sex, she certainly was not a sexual person and seemed uncomfortable about it when Sam seemed to be making a move in that direction. It could be frustrating, but he tried to take into consideration that she did not have much experience and when they had been together – if he would be honest with himself, it was not the right time.

That night, as he held her against himself and stroked her hair, she whispered, "Can you imagine us lasting for a long time?"

"Yes," he said, "It's one of my favorite things to imagine."

"Even with my lack of experience, my overbearing friends, my shady mental condition, routines, habits and our pasts?" She asked.

"Where did all of this come from?" He wondered. She didn't answer. "Did my mother say something to you?" He asked.

"She gave me things to think about," she said quietly.

"Try not to think about anything regarding us that did not come out of you or me," he said and kissed her on the head.

"Does it upset you that we haven't had sex since the time that we did?" She wondered.

"No… not _upset. _I would love to be able to have you like that, again; but I respect you enough to wait until you're ready. Mercedes, I promise you that I am giving you full control of the pace of us. I want you when you want me," he told her. "And all of that lack of this and that is just obsolete, because there isn't anything that I didn't realize about how things would be when I decided that I was willing to walk through fire for you. I never want to hear you say something against yourself and try to push it on me again, okay?"

"I didn't mean to. I guess that I just got used to being reminded of my flaws when things weren't right with a relationship," she said it without any emotion, but Sam knew better. This was some of that sh*t that Puck left behind.

"I'm not Puck, and I don't want to be compared to him. You will never hear me compare you to anyone else or expect from you anything outside of who I know you to be… Don't let Puck's grime sully up what you think of me or of us."

"I'm sorry. It's…" she sat up, but he pulled her back into his arms and rubbed on her back. She continued talking from there, "It's like my mind sometimes doesn't realize that I'm out of that. I know that you aren't Puck and you have never given me any reason to doubt how you feel, but my brain wants to convince me that I need to watch out for your disappointment, or for my own failure and shortcomings. I kind of feel trapped in that mindset, on some days… particularly on days that I'm reminded of the things that I can't or haven't done for you." WTF had Mary Evans said to Mercedes? Sam was more than a little bit pissed off that she had planted these seeds of insecurity. They would have to have a talk…

"I understand what you mean, Mercy." He stroked her hair and felt her tears on him. He knew that she was a strong person, but now, he was seeing her cry again. That meant a great deal to him – because she obviously felt secure enough around him to let her guard down and to show her vulnerable side, but he hated for her to cry out of sorrow.

"The same thing happens to me. Today, Stevie made a comment and I was going to slap him across both sides of his face, on repeat. That's what I would have done on the inside if I thought that my pride was being challenged before an audience. You don't let anyone see your weakness, especially after you've established that you can handle yourself. I'm a gentle person, but I still sometimes want to respond that hard way to certain things. That's what happened with Jesse.I've managed to leave behind most of my hate, but then there's the whole aspect of the fact that I was an inmate from the time that I was a 16 year old boy until a few months ago. Figgins said that the years that I was missing were ones in which people generally figure out who they are. I missed a lot of real world development and it was all replaced with the harsh, grimy reality of prison life and for someone like me, prison life is no quote unquote hard time.

For somebody like me it was a death trap, bound by hate and iced over with abuse and self hate and destruction. It's hard for guys who had the chance to become men in the free world to get used to returning to it. I became a man in a place where men were made into animals, or at least felt that way, because we were always in a cage. That world in itself is a completely different world to have to be conditioned to live outside of and to get out of the chains of, even when they open the doors and tell you that you can go. I let myself feel trapped in that mindset, then when I came face to face with Jesse, I treated him how he would have been treated on the inside… Well, technically, he would have been raped on the inside, probably repeatedly. If I was someone's…" Sam shut his mouth and paused his hands from rubbing her.

"I thought that something like that might have happened to you. You had several signs, and being best friends with people with pasts, I could tell something like that was in yours. Did they ever tell you why they're so afraid to leave me alone when something stressful is going on? Or why Quinn is so adamant about me taking my pills, even though I have literally not had an emotional episode in over five years?"

"No one has said much about that."

"Do you want to know?" She asked in a tiny voice.

"I want to know everything that there is to know about you," he told her as he stared at her face, in the darkness. He knew that she would be able to feel his eyes and attention on her, and he wanted to grant it to her.

"Maybe if I get some of this stuff out in the open, I won't have to feel so insecure about any of it," she said before telling him about every single suicide attempt that she had ever made, why, and why she eventually quit. Sam let out a breath that neither of them knew how long he held and he pulled her tightly to himself.

"I understand so much more, now," he said. She didn't know how to take that. Was that a bad understand or…? "When you and Puck met and got into the thing that would last for years and pretty much soil everything in your path, you were in that before state."

"Before?"

"Before they opened the doors and told you that you could go," he said. "You were imprisoned in that depression and the pain that you felt when you lost both of your parents and blamed yourself. You were trapped in it for all of that time, even outside of the institution; but after that last time, you had an epiphany and the doors of your prison were opened and you were free to go… but, every time you turned to look at it, you saw Puck there, and you did what he did at the institution – you kept going back in so that you two could be together. But he was trapped there. You were free to go, and you continued to keep yourself there." Sam lifted her face to his and said, "I hope that you can realize that you're free, now. You're free, with me." He kissed her and she moved closer and closer to him.

"Sam… I love you, so much . How do you see me the way that you do? Nobody has ever said anything like that to me, and nothing that anyone has ever said about me has ever made such sense to me…" Her hands were on his face, feeling, touching, and _seeing _him.

"I see you as the reflection that I would see in the mirror, if I wasn't always so distracted by what I look like," he whispered. Mercedes fell onto the bed and pulled Sam on top of her body, reaching for his clothes. Sam's entire body was already hot, and unlike before, this time it seemed… right, perfect. "Do you want me to get the blindfolds?" He asked.

"No. I want you to be yourself, this time," she said, as she squirmed out of her night clothes. Sam trembled along with his heavy breathing as he retrieved his protection and removed his clothes. But, before any of that, she did need to know how much he appreciated her, every single portion of her. Everything else in the world disappeared and he hoped that he would be kissing away any of the "prison sleaze" that covered both of them. Tomorrow, he would read her his experiences. He had a feeling that was the last bit of secrecy between the two of them.


	23. The Rutherfords

******_Warning: Chapter contains some brief imagery of graphic violence _**

**The Rutherfords**

_ Matt was the head of the Academic Decathlon, National Honors Society Vice President, President of the Black Students Union, a star athlete – starter on the football, basketball and baseball teams, Glee club junior choreographer and dancer, and a member of the French club, Red Cross, Junior NAACP, Student Council, Yearbook staff, and Student Tutor in several classes. He wanted to end his senior year at Carmel High with a bang that would bust the eardrums of his classmates. _

"_Exactly how successful do you think that you need to be in order to consider yourself successful?" Jesse St. James asked him at the Student Council meeting he came into late because he had to finish up some things for the senior trip that he was heading up the committee for. _

"_Whatever constitutes as the best," Matt said with a shrug. "What'd I miss?" He sat down and the secretary began to cover everything that they had mentioned. The two young men had been academic and social rivals since grade school, yet – they also were always around each other. They weren't friends, but they spent time in each other's company and they weren't "enemies" but they always were competing._

"_Where is the prom committee?" He wondered, "I thought that they were supposed to be getting with us on their plans this meeting."_

"_We are the prom committee, this year," Jesse told him. "No one wants to work with us, because they're intimidated by you."_

_Matt answered, "That's ridiculous."_

"_You shoot down everyone's ideas, because they aren't as good as yours," Jesse told him._

"_See, that's the problem that I have with today's youth. If someone shoots down **my** ideas and dismisses them as not good enough, to me – that means one of two things… either I make an effort to come up with a better idea, or I prove to them that my idea is actually the best. I don't think that I can commit to prom committee. I have too much on my plate and I'm not that concerned about the prom, anyway," Matt admitted, typing up notes on his laptop._

_Anthony held out his hands and asked, "Are you being serious, right now? Your girlfriend isn't driving you CRAZY about this, like mine is?"_

_Matt shook his head and laughed, "She cares about the prom as much as I do. She's like one of the guys when it comes to stuff like that."_

"_She's just like one of the guys, period," Jesse commented with a smirk. Matt rolled his eyes. "Your girlfriend is a closet lesbian. The minute that you accept that, the minute you can move on." He reached over and began pushing buttons on Matt's laptop._

"_You sucka!" Matt hissed and pulled the device out of the President's reach. Jesse simply laughed and Anthony grimaced at him. Matt deleted the random characters as he said, "And on to the stuff of substance, and the only reason that I decided to show up for the meeting, in the first place – graduation speeches. It is a given that I am going to be Valedictorian this year, and Jesse's most likely gonna be Salutatorian…"_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa… back up, Boy," Jesse said._

_Anthony growled, "What is it with you and calling us 'boy'?"_

_Jesse put a finger up at Anthony and made a series of little noises that indicated he wished for silence, to Anthony's chagrin. Jesse ignored him and asked Matt, "What makes you think that I can't make Valedictorian this year?"_

"_My GPA is higher than yours," Matt said… "Routinely. I am smarter than you, in general and more successful in the academic area, on a regular basis. You are more popular than me and more successful in the social area. I'll be Valedictorian. You'll be Prom King, and everyone will expect nothing else."_

"_I can be Prom King and Valedictorian," Jesse said, simply._

"_At what school?" Matt asked, rhetorically, looking up from his laptop with an annoyed and confused expression. "Tell you what – if you really believe that; then may the best man win. I was going to stay out of the social scene royalty for you and let you shine, but since you insist upon challenging me… it is on, St. James. You've met your match, trust me. I am going to be Prom King and Valedictorian and you should be glad that I'm not going to go so far as to boost you out of the Stu Co Presidency." _

_Jesse lifted an eyebrow at his rival and smirked, then pressed more buttons on his keyboard._

_Matthew was the golden child. _

_He had an older sister who still lived at home, while she went to college in Defiance. She had not had any children at an early age or terrible phases while in school, but she was quite mediocre. There was nothing that she really excelled at, she made average grades in school and had gotten into a nearby school, which her parents were paying for her to attend, and making average grades there. _

_He had a brother two years younger than him, who was actually only one grade behind him in high school. While his younger brother was even more intelligent than Matt and his grades were superb, he was shy and lacked the confidence that Matt carried. He was not involved in social clubs or non-academic extracurricular activities. Plus, he was pretty small for his age and not very active, so he wasn't involved in any sports. He was as smart, but not as well rounded._

_Then, there was the baby girl. She was still young and pretty much spoiled by everyone in the family, but especially Matt. He had more photos of her than any other member of his family and when he was stressed out about school or some upcoming responsibility, it was his bright little ball of sunshine that helped him out of any funk that he allowed himself to be put into. He knew that someday, she would follow in his footsteps and be a social, emotional, mental and physical Rutherford powerhouse. _

_At eight, she was already one of the smartest children that he had ever met, and everyone in their family was the open and honest type, so information was never held back from her. It gave her a maturity that many other children her age just did not have and Matt was always proud of her. _

Yet again the phone rang, but Matt was far too involved in his current work to bother with answering it. He had a center on his curved desk of three televisions and three computers. Weeks had passed since he saw Evans at the April Showers Blessings Festival and now, he was starting to worry. He had lost the trail of the other Evans months ago, but had reason to believe that they were in Kentucky or Indiana. He wondered if Sam Evans had not gone to see his family, and if he had – Matt needed to figure out where they were.

After several hours, he heard a knock on his door and he finally allowed himself a stretch of the legs. Andrea Cohen, his ex-girlfriend and current right hand man, entered the room, holding food in her arms, along with some supplies and said, "A friend of mine has been trying to call you."

Matt yawned and reached for one of the phones, "I've been busy."

"Are you too busy to hear the needs of a survivor? That _is _what we're here for, isn't it?" She asked and handed him the white takeout container.

"Definitely too busy to eat, but I appreciate your consideration, he told her as he placed the container on the nightstand near his bed. "Aphasia Something… is that the friend that you mean?" He asked as he checked the caller ID.

"The same," Andrea told him as she began to sort the supplies she had come inside with, out into their rightful places. Matt keyed the woman's name into one of his computers to pull up the file that he had on her.

"She went to school with us. She was a sophomore the year I graduated and claimed that Dave Karofsky, junior, Jesse St. James, senior, and freshman Sam Evans raped her," he read. "But, Jesse rebuked her claims, insisting that Dave Karofsky had sexual intercourse with her while he and Evans watched, but Evans never touched her and she only performed oral on Jesse. What is she contacting me for? Dave Karofsky committed suicide a few years back, Jesse was recently killed and I'm already working on destroying Sam Evans."

"Is that what you're doing? From where I'm standing, there seems to be some self destruction afoot, as well. The backlash from you attacking the character of that blind shop owner hasn't died down any on the site, and you've tripled death threats from the actual Nazi sympathizers."

"The blind shop owner is an _actual _Nazi sympathizer," Matt reminded his partner.

"By my research she's an actual sympathizer, period. It just so happens that this time a Nazi crossed her path. Then, all that stuff with her friends, with your girl, Santana Lopez and the big girl who had her car smashed, the sweet and refreshing Emma Pillsbury who had a cross burned on the lawn of her home and place of business, and of course, poor Shane's community center…"

"You aren't going to guilt trip me, Andrea. The only emotions that I still have are guilt, rage, and determination, and I didn't do or say anything to implicate Shane Tinsley in anything. He's a victim, too." He took a seat and began to call the woman back, "Hi, Aphasia, this is Matthew Rutherford, finally returning your calls."

"I've been seeing those fliers around town of the Free Nazi, Sam Evans. I would like to meet up with you to discuss something about him," she said.

"Is it pertaining to the claims that you made about him years ago?" Matt asked.

"Partially – but it's more to do with Jesse St. James and what happened the night that he died," she said. Matt quickly jotted down some place and time to meet the woman and hung up.

When Matt approached the building, he flung the cigarette that he had been smoking aside and pulled the door open. He saw the woman that he was set to meet, sitting in the corner, hugging her cup of coffee with her fingertips. "Aphasia," he said.

"You remember me from school?" She asked.

"I remember the stories and I remember your face," he said and shook her hand, "Matt Rutherford."

She glanced at the hand, but made no move to shake it and he withdrew the thing as she told him, "I remember you. You were friends with Jesse St. James. I remember you because I was so perplexed, so disgusted by the fact that you could be friends with someone like that… but, you like everyone else probably thought that I was just some lying slut that felt bad about a poor choice."

"All that I thought was that it was unfortunate that there was no proof, on anyone's part as to what really happened. I wanted to believe you, but I knew him and I didn't know a thing about you. It came down to your word against theirs."

"Now, knowing what you know about Sam Evans… you do believe that I was telling the truth," she said.

"I now believe that people who seem perfectly normal and perfectly harmless are capable of some terrible things," he said, and reached for a menu.

"It works both ways. People who seem perfectly terrible and perfectly dangerous are capable of some glorious things," she said.

"I think I'll try the chicken casserole with a grilled chicken cutlet on the side," he said, "Are you referring to Sam Evans? Is this about his likely involvement in Jesse's murder?" He looked around for a waitress, ordered a café au late and his meal, then turned back to Aphasia, "Because if Sam Evans killed Jesse St. James, which I believe he did, I don't see that as a glorious thing. Because I think that Sam Evans deserves to die, but I have not tried to kill him and I won't. But, if Sam thinks that Jesse deserves to die, whether he did or not, Sam has some damned nerve to decide on what night he should."

"Sam Evans didn't kill Jesse St. James," Aphasia said, as a matter of fact. "I was there that night, and Sam Evans left the theatre, right after he got out of the building. St. James and the wife were attacked by someone – someone who seemed like he didn't really want to hurt the wife, someone who attacked St. James, but didn't touch the wife, and ran off with their stuff. Mr. and Mrs. St. James have a talk, then he dies, then she calls for help, but she doesn't get up and leave and she doesn't yell for help the entire time the attack is happening."

"She was in shock," Matt said. "Giselle and I have already discussed this."

"Do people in shock usually talk back and forth with people?"

"Could you hear the words? She may have been rambling to him or to herself," Matt said.

"Why is it so important for Sam to have done this?" Aphasia said.

"Because maybe if he killed Jesse St. James; he could be in prison for the rest of his life. Let me tell you how I feel about prison sentences. I feel that the criminal, after being found guilty in a court of law beyond a reasonable doubt, should be imprisoned until each of his or her victims recover; and my family is never going to recover. Is that so wrong? That I believe that he should have to suffer for as long I have to for what he did?"

"And you also think that blind chick and her offbeat little band need to have to suffer too?" She asked.

"I could have done something worse than making them a little afraid and making them a little uncomfortable. I could have beaten them, tortured them, taunted them, and made them watch as this happened to the others, raped the women, castrated the men, hung them, wrote slurs in their blood and laughed the entire time. I could have driven nails into the back of one of their heads, while he was still alive. I could have pissed on their child's dead body… I think that his little circle of support got out easy on my vengeance scale."

"Matt…" Aphasia started, but she could see nothing but hatred in this man's eyes. She couldn't imagine any sound words penetrating the cell of darkness that he was trapped inside. In a way, she understood. "Don't you think that Jesse St. James probably knew something about what happened to your family? He and Sam Evans were friends in high school. They were really good friends, sometimes. I know from experience."

"Sam Evans was one of the many friends that Mr. Popular, Jesse St. James allowed to follow him around. They weren't actual friends. Did you ever see the two of them have dinner together? Go to a movie? Bowling? Putt – putt? All I ever saw was Jesse calming him down when he said something highly offensive and talking to him, just as casually as he did anyone else in the student body, seeing as how Jesse was the Student Body President."

The woman shut her eyes and said, "I have other women who are willing to share their experience of what Jesse did to them – what the three of them did. You insisting that Sam killed him actually makes him kind of an unlikely hero to some of us." She opened her eyes and said, "Sam Evans came to see me about a little over a week before Jesse St. James died. He wanted to apologize to me for what they did to me. I wanted him to come forward. All I have wanted since it happened was some justice. I didn't want revenge. Just justice… but some of them did want revenge. Some wanted him to pay. Some of us still want some light shed to everything that he put us through."

"Is that why I am here?" Matt asked. "Because I don't know if you keep up with my work, but people are starting to get hurt when things are exposed."

"After Sam and I talked, I was sent into a crazy phase. I started to follow Jesse St. James, again; even though he had a restraining order out on me. I was waiting outside for him that night. The only reason that I have not been arrested for the crime is probably because I'm too short to have been able to stab him where he was stabbed…" She was still talking, but Matt was pulling his laptop out of his bag, and vaguely listening to the rest of her story. "And I had a camera, just in case I could catch St. James doing something wrong…" He looked up at her. "His wife watched him die. She's wasn't in shock. Now, everybody who has ever seen them knows that woman was crazy about that man. Why would she let him die? Couldn't be money, because he gave her every little thing her heart desired."

"You think that he was abusing her?" Matt asked.

"I believe it with all of my heart," Aphasia said. "Jesse St. James was the kind of man that a man like you hunts after and exposes. You talk to that wife if his and see how she responds if you suggest that someone has it on tape… maybe she'll confess to you."

"If she does, I'm certainly not about to hang her out to dry," Matt said.

"I don't want you to. I want you to get her to hang _him _out to dry," she said.

"How can she do that without implicating herself as his murderer?" Matt asked.

"Now, Matt Rutherford – I didn't personally know you in school, but wasn't your motto 'Always has the best solution'? You'll figure something out," she told him.

"Now, tell me the truth… Did you really see Sam Evans leave the theater when he came out?" Matt asked, staring right into her eyes.

"No, I didn't," she said, evenly. "In fact, I think that he did do it."

"Good. Then we agree that he gets to go down for his part in this," Matt said.

"No, we don't agree." She said as she pulled out some news articles that she printed off of her computer, "Sam Evans was raped in prison, multiple times. It made the news, but I don't watch the news, so I missed it, at the time. He knows what it feels like. He's had to walk in a pair of shoes that he's helped to force on other people's feet, and what he did to Jesse was…"

"Vigilantism," Matt said, without a second thought. "I'm sorry that what happened to you happened, but what Sam should have done was come clean and let the system handle it. If you have all of the testimony that you claim, it would have worked. Jesse's money can't save him from being outnumbered with the witnesses and charges." He typed onto his keyboard and said, "But, I will be speaking with Giselle and if I come to the conclusion that Jesse was who you say he was, I will expose him, but not at her expense."

Matt smiled at his computer and said, "And thank you, for that information that you gave me, earlier."

"What information?" She asked, as she had given him a lot.

"That you aren't the right size for Jesse's killer. That means that the police need to be trying to figure out if Sam is. Then you mentioned the prison rape, which resulted in Sam Evans killing his main aggressor. I wonder how similar this guy's death was, if at all to Jesse's." Aphasia took a swallow as the waitress came and set Matt's food down. "Did you have anything else, Miss Aphasia? I could really use someone like you on my team."

"Sorry, that's all I have… except for the tape that clearly shows your friend letting her husband die," she said.

"Are you threatening the security of another survivor to protect Sam Evans, one of the very men who did what was done to you?" Matt asked.

Aphasia said, "More like more concerned about a survivor willing to do something about our aggressors than one who looked me right in my eyes and told me to get the hell out of her face, when she must have known that her husband had done what I was trying to get justice for."

"Possible negotiations to come," Matt said and began to eat his food. "Mmm… this casserole is off the chain. You want some?"

She scoffed, "No, thank you." Matt continued to eat his food and work on his computer as Aphasia sat in silence and finished her coffee. "I'm not after Sam Evans, you know?" Matt said.

"Yes, you are," she told him.

"I believe in what I'm doing, make no mistake of that," Matt told her, "But Evans is not the big picture. He is only one member of the monster that I am at war with… but he's an important enough member that I must deal with him. Maybe if I can get him taken care of, I can feel how you must feel, without Jesse." Matt froze and looked at something beyond Aphasia. She turned to look and saw nothing that would warrant the face that Matt wore. But, when she looked at him again, he was shaking and clenching his fork tightly.

"Matt?" She said. He blinked tears out of his eyes and the little girl with blood all over her faded away, but she had taken his appetite with her.

Matt set his fork down and said, "Everyone wants me to try to understand what Evans must be going through, trying to change his life around… How many damned people do you think want to try to understand what the hell I've been through?"

_The phone calls and hate mail had increased. Matt's mother was bewildered that people were actually still like this – making death threats and calling her and her husband and their children everything but a child of God. Fortunately, she was hiding things from her children very well, but it was starting to get bad. She had gotten an email that read: "You have no idea what we are capable of. You have no idea how far out and how deep inside we can reach." That same week, a car had almost hit her eldest daughter when she was crossing the street to meet up with some friends. Her elder son had gotten his locker vandalized. Her younger son had been summoned to the principal's office, but when he went, had gotten snuck up on, scared, had an asthma attack and had his inhaler stolen. The principal had no record of calling him out of class and didn't understand why he had a summons from the principal's desk. Fortunately, someone had seen him and contacted the nurse. And her youngest daughter had reported that a strange man was trying to ask her for personal information, but she'd refused to talk to him and told her teacher that he was a stranger and bothering her._

_ Mrs. Rutherford was a bit of a mess. But, her husband promised her that as soon as they got done with Matt's graduation, they were moving away. He had the house already set in order and they would be leaving the town soon. She counted the days in terror. She worried each and every day for her children. She knew that something bad would happen if they remained there, but she had no idea that it could get as bad as it did. She never thought that even though they hated her husband and his family that they would ever do the things that were done to her and to them. As she looked up at the boy with the mullet – a young man who could not have possibly been any older than Matt, she croaked out, "Why?" He didn't even understand the question, but he seemed to find it funny as he came at her throat with his hunting knife…_

_ Jesse sighed as Will fussed at him, "You told me that this would be my last chance… that they were moving in another week and this was it!"_

"_I must have gotten the wrong information, Will," Jesse said, innocently._

"_Or, you purposefully told me the weekend that you knew your buddy Matt was out of town, because you're so weak that you can't stand the idea of getting rid of someone that you've been next to your whole life," Will accused._

"_I have to say that I am pleased that he and I will still have chances to compete against each other. I don't know what kind of a world it would be without Matt Rutherford there to rival me," he said, with a small grin._

"_Rival you?" Will asked and laughed as he poured himself a drink, "What Matt Rutherford is going to do is ruin you, because you are too soft. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer' is not just a goddamned classic quote, Jesse! It is an effective and necessary way of life and of war. You do realize that this is a war? The Rutherfords' life goal is to challenge and destroy everything that we value! Do you believe in our cause, or not?"  
"I do," Jesse said._

"_Are our values tattooed on your heart?" Will asked._

"_Tattooed on my heart and flowing through my pure blood," Jesse replied. "This is going to work out, Will. With Matt Rutherford left as the sole survivor of that bloodline, we have the opportunity to form a truce and an alliance with him that was not possible with his father."_

"_With Matt Rutherford left as the sole survivor of that bloodline, what we have is a goddamned monster on our hands," Will corrected him._

"_Maybe, but fortunately for us, the monster craves the blood of the guilty," Jesse said. "And as far as Matt knows or ever will know, the guilty are the ones that were caught red handed." Jesse stood up and went to the window in Will's office to look out of it, "None of those dupes will ever give you up and not one of them will ever make it out of there alive."_

"_That kid that you brought in… the sheer and utter disappointment," Will pointed out._

"_Sam Evans," Jesse spoke his name. "It's unfortunate that he broke ranks and went into a battle that was meant to end in a blaze of glory, but now – that's what will have to happen, isn't it? If Evans really was one of us, he wouldn't have tried to overstep me to try to impress you. They'll all be sentenced to death and they'll be happy to die for this and for you, even Sam Evans. I've made sure that he thinks that we think the damned world of him."_

"_We need to discuss what's next for Matt Rutherford. I don't trust you to just handle him in your own way. I did that before and now, he's still alive and what's worse? He's out of my reach, because of the "heinous nature" of the crime, he will be watched carefully."_

"_He'll certainly be watched carefully if people think that he had something to do with the murders," Jesse said and looked at Will._

_Will smirked back at his budding protégé and said, "Get on the network and make that idea a real option."_

_Jesse laughed and scoffed, "That's what flunkies are for. I'll call Karofsky."_

_Matt was perplexed as the angry crowd yelled obscenities and hate at him. Jesse helped him into the house and shook his head, "This is insane," he commented._

"_Thanks for letting me stay here, but I guess I'll have to be leaving, soon," Matt said._

"_Don't be ridiculous. Where would you even go? You don't have any real friends."_

"_Anthony's folks said that I can stay with them however long I need to."_

"_My parents told you the same thing," Jesse reminded him. "Plus, you've known me longer than Anthony."_

"_Yeah, and until recently I've hated you," Matt said. "I want to thank you for being here for me. This whole thing – I have no idea how I'm supposed to handle it. It's good to just have somebody in my corner." Matt refused to cry in front of Jesse, but the sorrow and sickness were bogged down in his belly. "I know that it's probably hard seeing as how you're so close to Will Schuester and my dad was always trying to take him down."_

"_Will is a politician. I can't base my friendships on who does or doesn't like _him._" Jesse said with a smile._

"_I hate to ask this, but do you think that he could ever have something to do with anything like this?" Matt felt slightly silly even asking that out loud and the way Jesse's eyes widened, he knew that it sounded just as crazy to him as it did coming out._

"_I think that those hateful losers acted alone and out of some horrible rush or thrill or something sick and that they should be punished to the full extent of the law. My father's going to go so far as to actually take on the case, himself," Jesse said. "He hasn't prosecuted anyone in years, but he's made it clear that he wants to see each and every last one of them burn. As for Will, he's promised me that he's going to do everything within his power and influence to help you not have to deal with the backlash that you're getting."_

_ Matt had been accused of possibly having something to do with killing his family and using the fact that there was a growing presence of white supremacy as a scapegoat. His father had pissed off a lot of white supremacists and they were suggesting that Matt used that in order to stage his family's murder. Then, there were those who were angry that Matt had not been killed too. He had not known of all of the hate that his parents had been hiding from them for months, but now – he got that and then some. He could hardly properly mourn, because when he made arrangements, a collected network of Klansmen decided that they would use that time to stage a march, because they had the legal right to do so._

_ While Matt had always been interested in political science, he intended to go to college for computer programming and engineering. Sometime between losing his entire family, struggling with the media and with an unfounded backlash against him as a victim and against his family (claims that they were provoking hate groups and trying to make the white supremacists mad and unfortunately, they succeeded), and having to miss his graduation, because of fear of some type of racial agitation and having to pick up his diploma, as well as watch a video of all of his friends graduating, instead of doing do with them… Matt became more interested in political science, law, government, social sciences, history and criminal justice. _

Matt walked to his car, feeling like someone was behind him and he turned suddenly and saw Aphasia. "Why are you following me?"

"You worried me in there. I know what it's like to be alone in a world that seems to hate you and not give a damn about your deepest pain…"

"If you're going to tell me to let it go, you're wasting your time." He bit his lip and said, "I _tried _to let it go. I tried to just learn the law, know my rights, and expect them. I tried to expect justice and equality, even though I knew it wasn't complete, I didn't know how incomplete it could be! I went to the families of my family's killers and tried to ask them if they had any idea why their children would want to hurt my family. Most of the families were gracious, and felt bad that their loved one was involved. The most common thought was that they knew that there was a little bit of racism, but never thought that they'd take it so far."

Matt took a breath and said, "I went to visit the Evans' family to ask them if they had any idea why their son would want to hurt my family… His father told me I would know before he would… like I had given his kid reason to be _that_ hateful. I tried to tell him that not only did I not even know his son like that, but I couldn't readily think of anything that I could have done to make anybody, anywhere hate me or my family enough to do something like that. He told me to stay away from his family and to get my black ass off of his property. So, I stayed the hell away from his family and I got my black ass off his property, but I made damned sure that if I couldn't sleep at night, neither could he. Things like that begin at home, and I saw that while some of those guys had families in denial, Dwight Evans knew exactly what his son was and obviously didn't care to let me know that he was the same thing."  
Aphasia simply looked into his eyes as he poured all of this out – stuff that she somehow knew that he really never talked to anyone else about. She was digging things out of him that his friends and co-laborers probably always simply let settle, because of what he'd gone through. Matt said, "This is how much the law cares about my plight - I fought having Evans released on parole. Jesse's dad helped. Will Schuester even helped, but the courts allowed Sam Evans parole. I was upset, but I intended to keep an eye on him, to wait for the day that he proved everyone who thought that he deserved another chance wrong. My idea was interrupted, because the day that Sam Evans was released from prison, my families' graves were vandalized. Even their resting place had its sanctity violated! Seven years later!"

"Sam didn't do it, did he?" She asked.

"No, he wasn't even out yet. It's the simple fact that these people do not care who they hurt or offend, well I don't either! All I wanted was justice and if not justice, some answers, and if not some answers, could I have at least had some damned compassion? Do you know how often victim blaming happens to an African American victim of violence or murder? Every. Single. Time." Matt was crying, actually crying in front of her. He wiped his tears and quickly cleaned up, "Stop following me. I'll be in touch," he said and stormed away, lighting a cigarette.

Aphasia sadly watched him walk away, and turned to head for her own vehicle. He was just as lost as she had been when she was attacked and no one cared, but his emotions were eating him alive and she believed that if he kept going, he would implode.

Sam and the others attacked his family... not him. Most people would prefer that you hurt them rather than their family. Matt was one of those people and his counter was to not attack Sam, but to attack the people around Sam, because that's who Sam cares about and because Sam is who he is, Matt doesn't have to touch the people that Sam cares about... the world will do that for him, as long as he keeps Sam on its radar… She worried about Sam, too. She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her lately, maybe the death of Jesse St. James released her from a prison, but the way that she looked at people and things had began to change, and she did not want to see either of these men destroy themselves or each other.


	24. The Return

_My sweet and loving babies! I wanted to post this last night, because yesterday was the story's one month anniversary, but today's not too late. So happy one month, my faithful friends!_

_Special thanks to Alliecattie3, who during our highly fulfilling (at least to me) correspondence brought to my attention a certain song that I was able to incorporate into this chapter. And thank you to ngawai who frequently sends God's blessings my way through her words (I love the Lord)and she ALWAYS tells me thank you for each and every chapter, not realizing how much of a privilege it is for me to write for you folks._

_And I thank everybody for the sometimes seemingly embellished reviews and the correspondence of everyone that I have communications with. I enjoy writing back and forth with some of you more than I even do writing the story. Truly you readers and reviewers make this thing worth everything that I try to put into it._

_Love you and appreciate you!_

**The Return**

Mary watched the woman named Mercedes, moving around in her living room, singing and sort of dancing as her enamored son watched from the couch, playing the guitar that had been his when he was younger, and her nearly equally as enamored daughter watched from the floor, with a huge grin. Mercedes was singing by request, and when Sammy didn't know the song, she simply sang acapella. For the moment, Mercedes was singing Amazed, by Lonestar. It hardly sounded like a country song when she sang it, but Sam was just eating it up and Stacie was not much of a country fan, anyway – so this version worked wonders for her.

A couple of weeks ago, after they had left the house and Dwight and Mary were preparing to go to sleep for the night, she'd asked him, "Do you really think of that girl as family?"

Dwight had simply answered, "Sammy seems to, and I think that we've lost him enough for this lifetime. As far as I'm concerned, she won't last long enough for it to ever even come to that. He's taking this whole living in reverse thing and running with it and she's just a symbol for his change. He'll be really serious and in love for a little while, then either she'll get tired of the issues or he'll realize that it's unhealthy, or whatever is gonna be the end of them; but trust me – Sammy is never going to marry that girl and even if he really wants to, she's not going to do that to herself… sign on for the crap that they'll get for the rest of her life. Doesn't hurt to make him feel good about himself in the meantime."

Mary was still a little irked by it. She was supposed to be the glue that held her family together. She was the only one that Sam really talked to while he was in prison and the only one who wrote back and forth to him. She was the one that kept in touch with him when he got a phone and she had been the one that he confided in about this woman that she was now trying not to glare at in her home. But Mercedes Jones was starting to make changes in her home, for the better – but changes that Mary Evans had been trying to make and failed at.

She knew that she didn't like the sound of things when Sammy first said, "I've been living in this neat little room, bigger than a prison cell, but with a more comfortable bed and a much better smell. Mercedes, the owner of the place lets me sleep here for free and she's allowed me to have some work until someone will take me on elsewhere, but I haven't even been looking to be honest. I'm actually pretty happy here, with her… at her business."

The way that he said her name and the way that he spoke and his voice unintentionally changed when he spoke of her bothered Mary and each time she asked him about her, she could hear the smile in his voice. That might not have been so bad if he wasn't so determined not to come home. All of his reasons sounded like damned excuses and she could only guess that he was making them in order to stay with this woman, this black woman, who for whatever reason he was SO FOND of... for what? Taking him in and giving him a job? Like he would not have been taken care of at home!

Now, this _person _had come into her home, sat on her husband's lap and sparked something inside of him – Dwight hadn't been the one to reach for Mary in YEARS and usually seemed to just be following urges when he did accept her advances. But, after having that big bodied black girl on his lap for a moment, he became Mr. Frisky with his wife! Mary couldn't feel the grimace on her face as she stared at Mercedes.

Then, there was Stacie, who rarely ever connected with her, though – bless the girl's heart, she tried to do things and have talks with her mother… they simply were just so different that it often seemed forced and awkward, unless they were eating. But, since "Mercy's speech" at the breakfast table on day 1, Stacie had made extra effort to try to have a "more natural and loving relationship" with her mother. While Mary appreciated that Stacie wanted that, the fact that it was this woman's words, instead of good old fashioned love further irritated her. Then, there was the way that Stacie acted like Mercedes was some fantastic human being. She was a psychologically unsound, blind, fat, black girl who made up for her insecurities by trying to make everyone else happy and comfortable.

Sam's affections for her were misplaced. She would have done what she did for Sam for anyone, because she had some kind of addictive habit of doing so. A bit of fishing for information during their cooking lessons told Mary that much. But, her son was ready to give up everything in his life to be with this girl, based upon some act of charity that he could have easily gotten if he had just let his parents pay to bring him back to them. Sam had actually _fussed _at her for "interfering" with his relationship. He explained that Mercedes had some problems with depression and that he didn't want her _triggering _anything bad for her. It took everything Mary had not to tell him to send that_ nutcase _back home, on a train, and to stay with his real family! Plus… There was someone else. Just the mention of that Puck person sent Sam into an uncomfortable jealousy and when Mary asked her about it, she tried to brush it off as something in her past. _Baby, I cheated on my husband after years of marriage, I know a cover up when I see it!_

Stevie passed through the living room on his way out for his Friday night plans and he looked t his mother and said, "Yeah, you pretty much look how I feel about it." At that, Stacie and Sam looked at her and she turned red as she attempted to force a smile on, real quick. Stevie could be a real little jerk sometimes. He knew that she wanted to be a good hostess for Sammy and the girl!

Stacie got up from the floor and grabbed her mother's hands, "Dance with me, lovely!" She said.

Mercedes caught her breath and suggested, "Why don't you sing something, Sam?" She took a seat next to him and smiled. "I think that I'm a little more receptive than I was the last time you sung to me."

"You know, there is a song that always makes me think of you," he told her and got on one knee in front of her as he began to play the song. She opened her mouth to comment, but he placed a finger over her lips, and told her, "Just let me sing to you."

She heard Stacie say, "This is so sweet."

Sam resumed playing the song and began to sing at the appropriate time, watching her the entire time, as she sat silently, with her hands in her lap, smiling at the words. "If I could, I would dare. Feed your dreams and starve your fears. If I could light the world, we could sit and watch it burn. We could fall asleep inside the glow." Mercedes' hands begun shaking. Sam knew that she knew the song, because it had come on the country station he frequently listened to when at work and he turned it up, when it did – to the displeasure of all of the ladies in the shop except for Mercedes. But, she had not heard him sing it and this was the first time he sang to her since that birthday fiasco.

"So tell me what I gotta do to win you over? You'll never have to wonder if you need another. You'll never have to wonder if I understand and every time you reach for me, you'll find a hand out…" Mercedes softly cried and gently laughed as he finished the rest of the Blake Shelton song, and just could not help but to join in with him for the last part, which was a repeat of the opening to the song.

He leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips, and she sank onto his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you. That was beautiful. I love you." He rubbed his nose against the side of her face and Mary stared at them while Stacie clapped her hands together and wiped at her eyes. "Y'all are so effing cute! I think y'all are the cutest couple ever." Mary tried not to scoff, as she made her way into the kitchen to check on lunch. That woman was going to be taking Sam back "home" shortly, for a "quick visit" and Mary wasn't sure if she would let him come back, or not!

Santana was lying in the bed when Brittany came in, carrying a tray with food on it. The woman had barely left the bed since Tina had brought her there. When Lauren was released from the hospital, she came along, as well and roomed up with Santana, sleeping in a bed in the same room. The two women had no desire to be anywhere near a car for the moment, and though Lauren would've loved to be outside enjoying the spring weather, she was not able to move around much. "I know that you said that you aren't hungry, but Emma made me bring the tray in, anyway. She pays me, so I have to do it." She set it by the bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. "There are no scary people here," Brittany said and kissed her on the cheek. Then, she said, "Well, that Joe girl is a little bit creepy, but she's been in the room with Quinn and Beth all night. There's supposed to be a prayer circle, tonight."

"I don't pray," Santana said.

"Me neither, but I think that Joe is going to do that part. All we do is hold hands in a circle, like camp," Brittany said. "I have to go. I have to give Lauren some food, too." She played with Santana's hair, then got up and left the room.

Santana glanced at the tray of food, then got up and brought it over to Lauren. "Just in case you're already hungry."

"I can definitely eat," she said and graciously accepted it. "Are you coming to the prayer circle?"

"I guess. Britt seems excited about it," Santana commented. "I feel so out of place everywhere, right now. I keep remembering how easy it was for that guy to snatch me up and put me in Tina's trunk. It's like he was laughing at me. 'Look what I can do to you.' And all that I could do was to take it. I'm more embarrassed than I am afraid." But, she was seriously afraid, too.

Emma looked down at a text that came through her phone as everyone sat at her huge table, eating and she tapped Beiste and showed it to her. The two of them excused themselves and got up. Beth was sitting between Quinn and Brittany, across from Mike and Tina, next to Blaine and Kurt, when the little girl gasped and squealed, "MERCY!" Everyone looked up to see the child rushing into Mercedes' arms as she and Sam came into the dining room. Mercedes' adult friends followed suit.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Tina asked, happily.

"I missed you and I wanted to be a part of the prayer circle," she said.

Sam added, "She was a little homesick and had been trying so hard to deal with my family – I thought that it would be a nice treat to bring her back home for a night or so and let her see everybody." He was looking around the room, sizing everyone up. They looked like they had been through hell in the past couple of weeks, particularly Santana. She was very pale, like she had not been outside in days and she looked thinner, tired and ill.

"Guppie Lips, if I knew that I would be seeing you tonight, I would have written a speech," she said, chewing on something as he moved in to hug her. Lauren and Quinn were still sitting at the table, but Lauren was waving her hands, excitedly, so that Sam could come to her. He imagined that it was hard to move in that neck brace.

"Evans, put those lips on my lips and I might forgive you for not calling me once the entire time that you've been gone!" She told him. Sam acquiesced, giving her a friendly lip smack with an exaggerated MUAH! "What's up with you? You're all glowing," Lauren observed.

"What's up with you? Who was that old lady that hit you?" Sam asked, avoiding the fact that he and Mercedes had used up every single condom that he had left last night and this morning and afterwards, spent the afternoon virtually ignoring his family in lieu of granting each other attention; then, they held hands for virtually the entire trip home, giving each other kisses sporadically at red lights...

Lauren laughed and said, "You are never gonna believe me – it was one drunk old lady Schuester…" She was laughing and describing it, but Sam knew that any glow that he might have had before had drained from his face while she talked about how cute the silly old lady was, and how it might have been funny if she hadn't been half conscious and in so much pain, at the time. "But, that meant me getting a ridiculously fat check, in addition to her insurance paying for my vehicle and my medical bills."

"Will Schuester's mother," Sam finally said.

"The same. They keep calling her an old lady, but she's not THAT old. She was just drunk," Lauren said, "and their argument is that it's her age or eyesight or something. I heard that this isn't even the first time that she's had an accident or a near accident, in her car."

Sam sat next to her, gave Quinn a head nod and asked Lauren, quietly, "What about the guy that grabbed Santana? Did she say anything about him?"

"Only that she didn't get a good look at him, but it definitely wasn't the guy who threatened her because this guy was older… Did you come back to be a detective?" Lauren asked, suspiciously. She had been worried about him the entire time that he was gone, particularly worried about how he might handle things when he got back. She didn't want to see him get caught up in any trouble.

"A little bit," Sam answered his friend. "I'm worried about y'all. What was the situation with the cross burning thing?"

"I don't know much about that. I was still in the hospital and Emma is not really saying much about it, but you can tell when it comes up that it really freaked her out," Lauren said. Sam looked over at Emma, leaning against the wall, watching him. She was on his hit list, for sure; but he had been inconsiderate to not call Lauren, just because he had been spending time with his family. He'd texted her a few times to check on her or send her a lovey-dovey photo of him and Cedes. He owed her some more friendly time. Sam talked to Lauren for a little while longer, while Mercedes talked to all of her friends, except for Quinn; then he moved to sit next to Quinn. Quinn had not gotten up to greet Mercedes, and she really didn't look like she could even handle him sitting next to her. So, he presumed that she was taking things hard, clearly harder than Lauren, who seemed to not only not be worried, but to be happy as a bottle of bubbles, on her pain meds.

"Don't even start with me, Mr. Evans," Quinn said, the moment Sam even parted his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He wondered.

"It means that I found your condoms in the wastebasket after you left town," she said. He blushed, but shrugged his shoulders. "_That_ means that you'd better not be jerking her around, because not just Mercedes, but all of us are going through it because of the fact that she took you in. So, you better mean it."

"I do," he told her. "Is there something else?"

"You'll tell her," Quinn said, shaking her head. Miss Fabray was in full Mother Hen mode and nobody was about to lay a finger on her little chickies.

"She doesn't want to know. She doesn't want to know anything that you guys aren't willing to tell her… it makes her feel even more left out to try to force her way in," Sam said. "And you've already told me that you're going through because of me, so I think _I _should at least know."

"Tina thinks her dad might be involved," Quinn said, very quietly and added, even quieter, "And I _know _that mine is."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked, not knowing how to take this information.

"Because, he contacted me to ask me all kinds of questions about you," she said. "I answered them for a little bit, because I thought he was maybe doing a background check or something – like he found out you were at the shop and was trying to help me with some information that he thought I may need to use. Then he started to ask about stuff that I didn't even know about and I didn't think it too suspicious, at first. My dad's a judge, so he sometimes knows things that regular people don't, and even though we don't really talk, he sometimes warns me about people, just to feel like he's being a dad, I guess. But, when he started to ask me about Jesse St. James, then Tina and if Tina knew him, at all…" She shook her head. "I told him that no one in my life even knew Jesse St. James personally. That you went to school with the guy, but never mentioned him and that Santana went to school with him, but never talked to him. But, from his questions, Sam… it sounded like he might be piecing this together and if he is, we are in for the sh*t storm of our lives."

"Who is your father?" Sam asked, deciding that he knew how to feel – worried.

"Judge Russell Fabray," she said.

Sam thought for a moment. Why did that sound familiar? Then, he remembered – his father had asked if Quinn was related to Russell Fabray. "Do you know if your father knows my father?" Sam asked her.

"I never talk to my father. We have literally had about four conversations since I was fifteen," Quinn said. "And before you ask, I can't call him and ask him. That would be too suspicious and I never will call him, ever."

"When you first called Mercedes, my father asked if you were related to Russell Fabray," Sam said.

"That's not too hard to believe. My dad's always been like a celebrity here. That's why he's never gotten in trouble for… anything." Quinn said. Mercedes ended up next to her, soon. "Cedes!" She cheered and got up to hug her. "I wanted to come love on you, but the crowd was so big, I thought it best to just wait until you waded out of it." Sam watched Quinn hug Mercedes tightly and instantly felt bad for her. It was obvious how much she missed her and how much she needed her. Was it selfish of him that he just wanted to take Mercedes away forever and never have to return to hug and kiss and pray with her friends, or anything else for that matter?

If there were parents of her closest friends involved, he might have to do just that – whether they were estranged, or not. Besides, Quinn said this man was a big time judge. Who knew what kind of power came along with his position? If he had to guess, he would presume a lot, especially if this guy was a friend of Schuester's. So, who was Tina's dad? Did he have something that he did that was important? Sam took the time that Mercedes and Quinn were catching up, knowing that he didn't want to hear the inevitable mention of Puck, to greet Tina. "And how are you?" He asked.

Tina's demeanor tightened up and she answered, "Surviving."

"Since you are the chief of honesty around these parts and since Mercedes does not want to know, I sincerely hope that you'll fill me in on your take on all of the stuff," he said.

"My take on all of the stuff is that you never told me when you came to me for help that you were a rape enabler," she said. "You never told me that you were a supporter of the things that you accused St. James of doing to others."

"That was years ago. I also was a lot of other terrible things," he said.

"I volunteer at a crisis counseling center three times a week. My mother was regularly sexually abused by my father. My friend was regularly sexually abused by her father," she gestured a hand at Quinn. Sam was shocked for a second, but Tina hadn't given him much time to respond or react. "Does the name 'Aphasia' ring a bell? She came to me to ask me about you," Tina said. "She's one of the women that I've tried to help and she's been a difficult one to assist. But, a short while back – say a week or so before Jesse St. James died; she was especially upset, and stopped coming to meetings. If I didn't knowthat you did it, I would have suspected her, because she hated him. Then, she resurfaced, after you disappeared. She told me the full story of her situation, and asked me if I thought that you killed Jesse St. James. I told her that you and I are not friends, but that you were with me at the time that he was killed. I could tell from her face that she didn't believe me."

Sam took a deep breath and said, "No one knows."

"Quinn's dad _might_ and if he does, that means hell for everyone. He wanted Quinn to marry Jesse. He introduced them and wanted them together. All the Nazis want their sons to marry girls like Quinn, but Russell was determined that she would marry only "the best." Quinn wasn't interested. She was with Finn and she had too many friends that she knew that these people would not approve of. Besides, she's not close to her dad, and stopped even trying to be civil with him after Beth was born, because she never wanted her daughter anywhere near him."

"Is the whole lot of them a bunch of abusive rapists?" Sam asked under his breath.

"Yeah. When you think about those types of ideologies… they revolve around control, terror and power. Their entire life philosophy is a system of perpetually victimizing someone. Beiste's ex husband was one of them, too. He used to beat her bloody, until Emma helped her get out of there." Sam just shook his head in sorrow. "He was arrested for one thing and ended up being found out for like a strand of other things. Know why? Because Judge Fabray had his number. Fabray had so much dirt on this guy it was like he flipped a switch and the floor opened beneath Cooter's feet."

Sam choked out, "Cooter?"

Tina nodded and said, "Yeah, that was Beiste's husband's name… though I'm sure he had a real name – that's the only name I've ever known him by."  
"Cooter Menkins?" Sam asked, paling more and more each moment.

"Oh, did you know him when you were a Nazi?" Tina asked, giving Sam an incredulous look. He really had some sh*tty acquaintences! His entire line up a friends really and truly was reversed…

"I killed him," Sam said and reached for a chair as Tina watched him, curiously. She backed away from him as he held his head, which was now throbbing with all of the information he had just stuffed into it. Tina had gone to get Beiste and the woman found Sam and said his name. Sam looked up at her and asked her, "Did you know? _Have_ you known?" She reached out for his hand and helped him up to lead him out.

"Now what the hell kind of drama is happening?" Kurt asked Tina as Sam and Beiste left.

"Sam is the dude that killed Cooter," she said, trying not to sound too excited. "When Matt speaks about him killing someone on the inside, that's who it was."

"Beiste's ex Cooter?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah," Tina said. Mercedes allowed Kissy to take her out of the room and went to find Sam.

She did not remember hearing that when she researched Sam, when he first came to her… but then again, would the news have used the name "Cooter"? They probably would've called the guy whatever his birth certificate said. She had to make sure that Sam was alright. That subject would probably trigger something terrible within him. He had only just shared with her everything that this man did to him inside and cried ferociously against her chest when she didn't judge him for it, or for keeping it from her.

"To answer your question, I knew when I first saw on the news that you were getting out. I knew when it happened. He and I had separated. Well, it was more like I got the hell out of dodge and we never got a divorce before Emma got Will to give him a thumbs down and let him rot." Beiste explained as she poured Sam a drink.

"No," he said. "So, when you saw me in your bar that night, you already knew."

"I knew and I wanted you to know that you were welcome to come to me, with anything," she said. "But, that's not something that I would come to you about. You never opened up and having lived in the shadow of his terror, I knew not to try to open someone else who had to do that up." She asked, "Can I hold your hand, Pumpkin?"

"No," Sam said. "Where's Mercedes?" He asked. He suddenly did not want to be here, around any of these people or any of this mess. This now felt much deeper than what he thought it was. He _thought _that Will and company were targeting Mercedes and that's why her friends were having these issues… but now, he was finding out that exes and fathers and really unnerving unlikely sharers of terrible experiences. He just began crying.

"I'll get her for you…" Beiste said and got up, but when she reached the door, Emma was already letting Mercedes in. "Oh, he was just asking for you," Beiste said, softly.

Sam couldn't bring himself to look up at her as she hovered over him, but he did wrap his arms around her and rest his head on her belly. "Did you have any idea?"

"You never said name, when you were telling me." Mercedes said, "And when I did the background check on you, they never mentioned him by the name that I knew him by." She reached down to cup his face and suggested, "We came here so that I could participate in the prayer circle. Why don't we go ahead and join the others, so that it can start?" Truly, Sam just wanted to leave, but when Mercedes said, "Wouldn't your friend Figgy have suggested that prayer would be good, right now?" He was subdued.

When they went into the living room, Emma asked everyone to get into a circle and hold hands. Brittany cheered in a whisper, "Yay! Just like camp!" Santana snickered and took her hand. On the other side of her, Lauren took her hand and Santana smiled at her. Likewise, Sam reached for Lauren's other hand, while he already had Mercy's hand and Mercy reached for Quinn's and Beth forced her little hand into the handhold between her mom and her best friend. Then, there was Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Beiste, Emma, Shane, his partner, Artie, and Becky, who reached around and enclosed the circle by grabbing Brittany's free hand.

Joe was in the center of the circle and announced, "Okay, this is the first time that I've done this with this entire group. I've prayed one on one with many of you in the past and will do so, if anyone needs any additional prayer tonight. What I generally do in these circle prayers, in case you haven't seen it or been present for one, is I go around the circle and you can tell me to skip you, or to just pray for you, in general, or you can tell me a specific prayer that you would like to be given for yourself. I will pray whatever it is that you request, and if you do not wish for prayer, I will move on." Joe started with Becky, moved to Brittany, when he got to Santana, he halfway expected her to pass.

She surprised him when she said, "Pray for me to get over this fear that I have of like _everything, _right now." Her face fell to the floor, ashamed as she whispered, "I can't function like this. I'm used to being fearless and I don't like that I had to put my foot in my mouth."

Joe wiped away tears that she hadn't even realized were falling, pressed his forehead to hers, and silently prayed for what she requested and some additional prayers for her strength, and the "Beautiful wit and ironic charm she once had to return." Lauren wanted to heal up and be better than ever, then Joe paused in front of Sam.

"Can I do it?" Sam asked.

Joe smiled at him and told him, "Of course. God hears the prayers of all of His children."

Sam nodded, squeezed Lauren and Mercedes' hands and bowed his head:

"Dear Lord… Things have gotten to be so bad that it's really hard for me to see the good in any of it. Then, of course you show me mercy…" They wondered if that was with a big or a little 'M' "And I just know that everything will be better than I can even imagine. Figgins once told me that Jeremiah said you have plans for us – for good and not for evil. Joseph once had to tell his brothers that what they meant for evil, God meant for good. Lord, you know that my entire life has been this huge mass of evil, but I want to trust that all of this will bring forth some good… I am SO sorry for the choices that I made that are now affecting the lives of these people around me, because I not only care about them. I love them. I don't want anything bad to ever happen to anyone in this room and if something happens because of me and things that I've done, I'll feel so much darkness…"

Sam didn't let the breakouts of sobs and sniffles all around the circle deter him. "God, we all need You to enter into this really messed up situation and make a miracle for us. We need something to happen that can somehow help these people to not have to endure the hate. I know what it feels like to be locked up in the dark and not know when someone is coming to get you – not knowing if you'll be left to die or if they'll decide to kill you slow or just hard and rough. I know how afraid that can make someone, so I ask that You protect Santana from her feelings of having to deal with that." Mercedes tilted her head, slightly. She was confused, but Sam kept going.

"Thank you for Becky, who the world thinks has every right to be afraid and try to take things easy – but she shows up to work, everyday and still manages to make the people around her smile and comfortable. They may worry about her, but I'm not. She's a firecracker and I'm glad that she's around to help Quinn with everything. God, let Quinn know that You can empower her to do whatever it is that she sets her heart on. Help her to see that all of the hurt and fear and loss in her past that she may think that medicine and friends helped her to survive – You were the best friend that she could have had. I thank you that she's had people like Mercy and Tina – opposite sides of a pole to help to balance her out when she thought she was losing it. God, I ask that you take it even further and reveal to her heart the balance that turning her mind away from the bad stuff and focusing it on all that she's been through and still came out as a beautiful, smart, capable, and loving friend, mother, and manager, can bring." Quinn began crying hard, ugly tears and Beth turned to hug her tightly.

"Bless her daughter, who has to try to come up in a world full of hateful and hurtful people. We thank You that Beth has the people in her mother's life to show her what love really is, that we can gather like this and be there for each other when things are hard. And for Tina, Lord - I _truly _thank You. This woman has been such a rock for so many people in this circle and I don't know whether or not she knows it, but even her harshness against me in the beginning was helpful. She helps people to remain mindful of themselves and to avoid their bad parts, not so much because she's judgmental, but because she has a strong sense of justice and a firm belief in what is right. Even though the world may not agree, she works based upon her heart, and she always speaks her mind. Things are hard for her right now, so I hope that Mike and all these others will be able to be as great a pillar of strength for her, now that she needs it as she has been for others."

Sam glanced next to him and prayed, "And Lord God, thank You endlessly for Mercedes being in my life. She's just everything that I have ever needed and had no idea that I was missing. The way that You've ingrained her in my life and the way that she fits perfectly into all of my cracks and broken pieces like a soothing salve will never fail to amaze me. Thank You for the famile gathered here today and let us continue to love and support each other, as we patiently wait for You to work out whatever it is You're doing with all of us. In Jesus' name. Amen." He glanced at Joe and whispered, "Thank You." Joe nodded, but the circle had been broken. Tina rushed over and hugged Sam, tightly, as did Quinn and Mercy. It became a big group hug and Joe continued to pray for others, but they would just kind of call out different requests as they heard him wrap up the last. There were tears all around for about an hour, then there was laughter and smiles.

Quinn announced, as everyone was sitting around, cuddling and having conversation, "Mercedes, if you want to know everything that's been going on, and you promise not to let it make you stick around here when you and Sam are supposed to go back to Kentucky, we'll tell you." Tina looked excitedly expectant at Mercedes, hoping for the chance to share with her best friend.

Emma suggested, "We can do it like a session!" Beiste was watching Sam, to see how he was taking these suggestions. He simply sat, calmly and quietly, holding his lady's hand with one hand and stroking her back, with the other. Mercedes let them know that her curiosity had been deeply stirred by the prayers and prayer requests and let them know that it didn't have to be a session, but if they really wanted to tell her, she did want to know. So, Tina and Kurt sat on opposite sides of her, Tina squeezed her way right in between Sam and Mercy and threw him an over the shoulder apology, so that she could tell Mercedes everything, from start to finish, with Kurt's assistance and different add-ins from all around the room.

Santana decided to retire from the room and go back to the room she had been sleeping in for the past week or so. Sam took that time to gather up Beiste and Emma and request a private audience with the two of them. When they went into Emma's office, Sam hugged Beiste and apologized for the way he responded. "You've been a victim of him too, and I don't know – I just freaked out when I realized that you'd known him like that and hadn't mentioned it. But, you had a point – I hadn't mentioned it either and that isn't something that anyone really likes to talk about. Yet, after sharing with my dad and with Mercedes, I'm starting to feel like I can talk about anything." He turned to face Emma and asked her, point blank, "I want to know what the connection is between you and Will Schuester?"


	25. The Regurgitation

**The Regurgitation**

Emma and Beiste stared at each other for a moment, but Sam quickly became impatient and said, "I think that you know much more about me than I do at all about you. Well, that was fine and dandy for you to conduct life that way when you were actually a counselor. But today, you say that you're just the owner of a bed and breakfast, so… Please, tell me what I need to know."

Emma stammered over her words and said, "Well, the thing that has to be taken into consideration with all of that is that things aren't always what they seem to be…" Sam gave her a distrusting sideways glance, then looked at Beiste to see if she was going to be as equally full of it. "Things sometimes seem…"

"Emma, just calm down and tell the man," Beiste said. "I'll be right here, if you need any support." She sat down in the chair in front of Emma's desk, knowing that Emma herself would have to pace as she talked. Emma took a deep breath. She never really had to speak about her own life, before. One of the privileges of being a counselor was the fact that she did not have to share who she was. She could be anybody, but everybody who would look at her would never ask her who she was, because they would be too busy talking about themselves.

_ Emma was always interested in other people's problems and concerns. It was no different for her when the other person was her parents' friends' son – Will Schuester. The Pillsburys did not particular care for Emma's habits and hobbies. Their daughter simply had not been involved in the things that they thought a young lady her age should be involved in. One thing that she did love to do and they were grateful for, was ice skate. She and Will were partners in competitions when they were children, but as he grew older, he went on to focus on other things and Emma did, too – to a certain extent. But they were always "partners."_

_ While she currently could not be too proud of this fact – she and Will made this excellent team when it came to picking up girls. They started it when they were about fifteen. It was sort of a game, at first. "Will Schuester, _**I **_could get a girl to fall in love with me before you could," she taunted when he confessed to her that he had a crush on Terri Dimonico, and wanted to make her fall in love with him._

"_I don't even know why I said anything to you," he complained. "You always tear people down. You're never encouraging, but I guess with parents like yours, it's hard to ever do or say anything positive, he stabbed. It stung, but she kept a cool face on. _

"_You can't PAY her to fall in love with you. Will, you couldn't even _trick _a girl to fall in love with the son of the most ravenous pervert in town. Your father sleeps with every woman that his eyes touch and your mother is a drunk. Now, while we try not to talk about such things in high society and the common people are none the wiser, parents who matter tell their kids who to avoid. A girl's got to consider the genes that she wants to help her conceive a baby," Emma told him._

"_I'm sure that I could trick someone into falling in love with me. I'd just need an avenue, some kind of angle and an opportunity…" he said, looking at Terri, not too far away. She was in her cheerleader's outfit, standing with other cheerleaders, laughing and talking about the upcoming pep rally. _

_ As Will and Emma passed, the red head began to degrade him very loudly, "Furthermore, your constant need to shower me with gifts, declare your love and passion, and be so serious about our relationship is tiresome and pathetic. I don't think that there is a bone in my body that is not sick of seeing your face, Will. So, why don't you just take your sad little heart out of my handbag and throw it in the sea… because nobody is ever going to want you!" She flanked 360 degrees and stomped off. Will stared after her, shocked and shamed. He could hear the cheerleaders snickering and one of them called him a 'loser.' _

_But then, he heard it, "Leave him alone. He's sweet." He turned to face the girls and saw Terri's sympathetic smile as she waved her fingers at him and said, "Hey, Will." He waved back nervously, then took off in Emma's direction. That little red head had gotten into her father's car and left the school, without so much as waving at him!_

"_I should kill you," were the first words out of his mouth when he finally saw her at school the next day._

"_Will, please don't tell me after that tremendous sympathy set up that you still struck out with all of those cheerleaders," Emma complained when she stopped walking and faced him, exhausted. She had another argument with her parents about wanting to be the towel girl for the girls' lacrosse team and was not ready to deal with Will's failures today. After all, the main reason that they were "partners" was because their parents kept forcing them to do things together, even though they no longer hit the ice together._

"_Terri smiled and waved at me, but this was _after _I was called a loser!" Will said. "I've never been so humiliated."_

"_And you really should be, because that was the perfect time for you to make up a lie about how much love you have in your heart and how bad that you want to share it and you might need a friend to talk to in your time of heartache. That's what I would have done with that set up," she complained and stopped at her locker._

"_And I'll bet that you would have done it with that set up with the same group," he said. "You know, Emma – I'm probably the only person around you close enough or I suppose I should say frequently enough to notice the things about you that you get to hide from everybody else. Maybe you should watch how you handle me," Will threatened._

"_Why, what'll you do?" Emma asked, as she tried not to be too distracted by the girls passing by them. After a moment, she rushed away from her locker, crying and covering her face. The girls turned and looked at an angry Will, storming off with his arms folded, then went to follow her into the girls' room to check on her. _

"_Hey, Sweet Pea… are you alright?" The dark haired girl asked her. Emma sobbed and rushed to hug the girl, burying her face in her chest, as she did. "Hey, there, there… I don't know what he did or said. But, you shouldn't let ANY guy make you feel this bad." Emma milked that situation for all it was worth, earning a phone number, a date, disguised as a cheer up event and even a sleepover, in which she worked her magic. Some girls had it in them and just needed a little push. Emma figured that she could always confirm, within three interactions, whether a girl had it. This Shelby babe had it and Emma gave the older girl the time of her life._

_After the first time, she found Will, to gloat. "How are things going with Terri?" She wondered. No success, slow progress. The two of them took their gig to social settings. They would pick up girls from other schools, or girls from school that they never talked to before, with their little show of lover's quarrel/best friend brawl, whichever and score with however many girls that they could – telling them some short time after the fact that they appreciated the girl's kindness, but they weren't ready to get into anything else (or that they had worked things out). _

_ That really wasn't Emma's situation with Shelby, though. The truth was that Emma had a crush on the upperclassman for a while and always wondered if she might be interested, too. Shelby never had boyfriends, but she did seem to have a lot of dates. She was a looker, after all. She was in the glee club and one of its stars. She was magical and Emma was pretty sure that she was in love with her by the time Will announced that he didn't care to play the game anymore. "I finally have a chance at Terri and I just want to work on that."_

_Emma could empathize. They had been playing the game for a year and while she and Shelby were not officially involved, the two still saw each other and she cared about her. When Will dropped out, she thought it a good time to confess her truest feelings to Shelby. Shelby sadly smiled at her and told her, "I've watched you pull the same trick on several other girls for the past year and I let it slide, because you kept things up with me. I figured that maybe I did mean something to you. But, when you never said anything, especially knowing that I'm graduating, I figured that I'd been wrong."_

"_You weren't," Emma told her. "We've got a chance, now."_

"_I'm sorry. We don't. When I turned 18, I made a contract with this adorable older gay couple to have a baby for them. I'm pregnant now. I won't be showing by graduation, and after graduation, I'll be living with them, so that people won't talk. Then, I'm using the money that they give me to go to New York and live out my dreams. I didn't leave any room for you and your games, Emma. I hope that you and Will have fun, though." The girl hugged her and moved on._

_ It was almost graduation time. Terri and Will hadn't worked out. They dated for a few months before Terri decided that he was interested only in her for sex and determined that she would not be that type of girl. He was nothing like the boy that Emma had complained about that loud verbal argument. When she saw that he and Emma were closer than ever after their break up, she washed her hands of him, altogether. Emma had been depressed after Shelby left and her parents tried to remedy her sorrow by forcing her out on several miscellaneous dates with their friends' sons – decent God fearing red haired boys that they knew from the country club, at first. Soon, it became any teenage or young adult male that they knew had a wealthy and impressive family. To eliminate that, she begged Will to pretend that they were courting. Initially, he agreed, because he thought it might make Terri jealous. Didn't work, but he stuck with it, and they had been living that falsehood all of this time._

_ Shortly before graduation, Will overheard his father arguing with Mr. Pillsbury and could not help but to eavesdrop. "That Emma is a LESBIAN, so I don't even see why you are so concerned about this!" Mr. Schuester said._

_Pillsbury fussed, "Emma knows how her mother and I feel about this supposed thing with the girls. That's why she's even going out with your son. But, he's a young man with needs and she may try to pretend that she's something that she's not in order to please us. Can you really live with that? With the two of them getting in bed together, KNOWING that she's his little sister?" Will gasped at those words. He had just been about to ask his father about an upcoming hunting trip – if he should use his new hunting knife… He waited to hear more._

"_To be honest, I'm wondering why you're so wound up about it. I mean – Emma's not even your daughter. She's mine and I'm not worried about a thing. Will is as interested in your little ginger monster as she is in his penis," Schuester said, awarding him a punch in the face._

"_I was at all of the appointments with her mother! I raised her and tried to give her the guidance that you never would have!" Pillsbury fussed. "And I'm not going to let her make a mistake that might damage her for the rest of her life! I'm going to tell her, and while I'm at it, kiss your chances at being a political powerhouse goodbye, because everyone is going to know how you had an affair with my wife, the two of your covered it up for years and how I found out from your drunk wife trying to have sex with me. I wonder what people would think about a man who is not only a liar but would allow his kids to have sex to protect that lie!" When the man came storming out of his old friend' s office, he rushed right into the edge of the hunting knife. He groaned, stammered, clawed at the young man in front of him and fell to the floor._

"_Rusty, don't be so melodramatic…" Will heard his father say, but the man became silent when Will entered with blood on his hand. "Will! What did you do?"_

"_Is it true, Dad?" Will wondered. "Emma's my sister?"_

_Senior Schuester was more concerned about the blood on his son. "Did you kill him?" He asked and went to check on Rusty Pillsbury. "We need to call Karofsky. Will, what have I taught you about reacting out of emotion and on impulse. Had you given me time, tomorrow, Rusty's body would have been discovered with some worthless nigger's prints all over it, motive, weapon, the works – hook, line and sinker. It's harder to stage _after _the fact."_

"_IS EMMA PILLSBURY MY SISTER?" Will screamed out._

"_Yes!" His father hissed as he rushed to his phone and called up the guy that Will hardly ever saw or knew anything about. All that Will knew was that this guy cleaned up and made messes when they needed them, that he was young, not as young as Will, but not nearly as old as Old Man Schuester, and that he enjoyed his work. Will was getting ready to storm out, but his father called, "Don't you dare take a step! You have to wait for Karofsky to fix our problem before you go off making a bigger mess of things." Will waited._

_ Emma was crying and hugging her pillow when Will came inside her bedroom. She quickly sat up, frightened for a moment, then sighed when she saw him. "I almost asked if you're okay, but of course, you're not."_

"_Will, I've known that I was different since I was five, maybe even earlier. But that was the first time that I can remember being drawn to breasts and wanting to touch them," she chuckled. "My parents have always wanted me to not only hate people who weren't like us, but they wanted me to be with a red haired man to ensure that they had red haired kids and Will, they never approved of you. My mother hates you and my father just insisted that I needed a red head. I've thought it was just silly, but I never cared, because I knew that the minute I left this place, I was not setting out to find any type of man, so it didn't matter what kind of man they wanted me with." She sniffled. "I'm so upset right now. My father drove me crazy and he was very offensive to people like me and other different people, but he was my dad… or at least the only dad that I've ever known."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Will asked._

"_He wasn't my biological dad. My mom had an affair. I don't know with who, but I found out when we started high school and had to do a genealogy project. It asked questions about where we were born and all this stuff and in some roundabout way, when I was asking my mom questions for it, she fumbled up. She quickly lied and fixed it, but I was curious and began doing research like crazy. Then, I finally just went for it and had a test taken with money from her emergency stash." She shrugged and said, "But, it didn't matter to me."_

_Will now sat next to her on the bed and said, "Emma… my… dad is your dad," he told her._

"_What?" She asked._

"_My dad told me when we first got together. He was worried about us doing something and wanted to make sure that neither of us ended up scarred. Well, since I was only protecting your secret, anyway – I decided not to mention it. I knew that there was enough trouble between you and your parents, for all their trying to change you and I didn't want to add to it. Plus, like you said, Russell Pillsbury is the only dad that you know…" _

_Emma's lip quivered and she cried, "So, he's known all this time, but he never made any attempt to reach out to me. I'm sure it has _nothing _to do with not wanting any little red headed grandchildren." She shook her head, "You know what, it doesn't even matter, Will. You and I would have been like brother and sister, anyway." She reached out and hugged him tightly. Her mother entered the room and cleared her throat. "Mom, Will was just checking on me," Emma said as she stood up._

"_Will, your murdering father called and wants you to come home," Rose said._

"_Mom!" Emma said._

"_So, I suggest that you return before he has the rest of us killed, just like he had my husband killed. Emma and I don't stand a chance, but I'm sure that's not your problem," the woman ranted. _

_Will approached her and said gently, "Nothing is going to happen to either of you."_

_The woman swished the wine in her glass around as she gave him a glare. "What do you even know? You're still a pup. I'm glad that Emma never had to know all of the mess that she might have married into if the two of you had stayed together." She glared at him up and down. "Get out of here, please. I would like for your father to kill us according to his scheduled plans."_

"_Mrs. Pillsbury, please don't say things like that," Will urged, but the woman simply nudged her head towards the door. He looked at Emma, "I'll see you," he said and left. He rushed into his father's office, where he was in a meeting with some toughies and his young assistant, an intern named Fabray, and some legal associates. "Dad, can I talk to you?" _

_Will was determined that nothing happen to Emma, partially because she was his best friend, and partially because she was his new sister, when he had always been an only child. He also felt terrible for killing her father and knowing that it hurt her so much. His father made him the promise that he wouldn't harm Emma, but Rose simply had to go because she knew too much and was too bitter. But, if Emma ever were to become a problem for the family or the cause, Will was expected to handle her. "Of course, Dad."_

"Of course, with family like ours, things hardly are ever just said or even told. Usually, you have to find things out or sneak around to learn them. I didn't want that kind of a life and I certainly had no usage for things of the, you know – the ugly nature."

"Do they know that he's your brother?" Sam asked, pointing in the other room.

"Of course not. If any of them knew and Will found out, he would do something terrible. The truth would hurt his family name and his reputation. Not only was I the product of an extramarital affair, but I am a known lesbian and I dated him in high school for about two years. Had Will been the man that he is today, I would have been dead, just as my mom suggested."

"How do you sleep knowing who he is and what he does and protecting him?" Sam asked.

"By taking an interest in people whose lives have been affected by him and his causes and trying to help those people. You, Tina, Quinn, Shane…" Emma cleared her throat and put her head down as she mumbled, "Mercedes."

"Mercedes?" Sam asked. "What do you mean Mercedes' life was affected by him?"

"Her family had a really nice piece of property that should have done really well, but for all of his sabotaging the shop, they began to fall under. To make some extra money, it was Will's father who brought Mercedes' father in to do some work for him – hands dirtying type work." She shook her head. "I don't know whether they had him locked up or not, or if they were responsible for that abandoned house that he was sleeping in burning down, but I would not be surprised. Those kids have no idea what kinds of things my brother and his father have done to affect their lives. I was too afraid to stop it, so I did the only thing that I could muster up the courage to do – that was try to help them get over it." She finally sat on her desk as she admitted, "Will thought that I was just keeping an eye on them. When he realized that I was actually nurturing them and trying to help them do better, he pulled me out and made sure that I was never able to work in another facility again. Then, tried to make up for it by buying me a huge home." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You have to tell people what you know," Sam urged. He didn't know if he was pissed off at her in general or because of the glorious mess that keeping the Schuester family secrets had caused so many people that he cared about, including himself. Then again, maybe her opening up would have only resulted in a few speculations about Will's character, then her untimely and gruesome death.

"The fact that I haven't is the main reason that any of these people are still alive. You finding your way to us is _nothing _short of fate. When Mercedes called and asked me if I had any openings for you, I told her that I didn't. It's always easiest for me to reach out to someone when she's had the chance to soften them up a bit with her incredible personality… but I had no idea that she would have this affect on you." Emma let out a deep breath and said, "I know that I could try to sell my brother out, but at the end – he's just so powerful and has so many connections. Do you know what happened to the last person who tried to come up against him?" Emma looked right into Sam's eyes and told him, "Yes, you do, because you were there."

"It's time that we take this to the others," Sam said. "Until we can all pull together and work against these guys, we'll never escape their reign of terror."

Mercedes was rendered speechless by everything and decided that she didn't want to be left out again. "Luckily, we have Will drawing some attention to the terrible things that have been happening to us since that flier circulated," Quinn said.

"Mr. Schuester?" Mercedes said and cringed at hearing his name. "What's he been doing?"

"He's getting his family's firm to make Matt leave us alone and trying to see if he can't stick him with some type of inciting people to harassment," Quinn said.

"Quinn, we don't need Will Schuester's help," Mercedes said.

"Yes, we do," Quinn said. "He's got a reputation and he is a skilled lawyer. This will help his platform against cyberbullying and slander, so he's the best choice that we have for help."

"He's been great," Blaine added.

"I don't want his help," Mercedes said.

"Why the hell not?" Quinn wondered.

"Look, I am making an executive decision that Will Schuester is to in no way shape or form be involved at all in anything that deals with Pieces of Mercy," Mercedes said, only just realizing that she was no longer bawling about the news of what her friends had been going through while she was having a fun and fancy free time in Kentucky. "Have you talked to Puck?" She asked. Quinn smiled, softly and the others began to go off into their own little talks while Quinn caught Mercy up on Puck's current experience and progress.

When Sam, Emma and Beiste returned, it was not to announce Emma's ties to Will. That simply exposed her too much and Sam didn't want to make her feel that uncomfortable. So instead, she just told them that she happened to know for a fact that Will Schuester was one of the main culprits in all of the madness. Shock reverberated all throughout the room. Quinn looked at Mercedes and said, "That's why you didn't want him helping us."

Mercedes said, "Sam knew him from before and I didn't trust him." Then she asked Sam, "What is it that you think that we can do by getting together? Are we going to all go after him or just run our mouths, or what?"

"_You have no idea what we are capable of. You have no idea how far out and how deep inside we can reach,"_ he said, under his breath and Mercedes paused and tilted her head, "It's something that they tell people when they intend to strike." He put his hands over his mouth and took a deep breath. "They do a few more things to shake people up, for the next couple of weeks, then they'll do one big thing to really impact the target."

"Are you the target?" Mercedes asked Sam, with a worried voice.

Sam forced out a labored exhale and said, sadly, "No. You are." He reached for her hand and said, "I'm not going to let them get you, though. I don't care if I have to take you all across the country. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why am I the target?" She asked.

"I was thrown away. I was supposed to die or kill myself inside. That didn't happen. I know things. I have secrets. I'm a threat to certain people. _You _are clearly the thing that matters to me the most. They're attacking your friends to try to sift you out, because you've disappeared from their radar and they want to sift you out to get to me."

"So… are these your old white power crew members, or is this Matt's followers? I am so confused. I don't even know who's against us, right now."

"I'm sure that was intentional. They would have sent in others to draw attention from themselves. There are usually at least two other scapegoats set in place. Misdirection is extremely important and effective with these kinds of things."

"They've been doing some petty things to my friends. Kurt and Tina have been harassed, Santana threatened, Lauren hit, and that huge cross that decorates the front of the community center has been cut down and stolen; they burned it on this lawn. So far, nothing has been extremely harmful… Do you think that they want to _kill_ me?" Mercedes asked.

"I think that they want me to know that they will, if I don't play along." Sam said as Quinn covered her reddening face with both hands and Kurt began to ramble about how nobody was going to let Mercedes or anyone else die. "I'm not going to let anything happen to Mercy. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep everyone safe from this, but the fact is that this is how these people do things and we need to try to figure out a way to protect ourselves and each other."

Mercedes spoke up, "You know how this works better than we do. It would be childish of us to insist that we do it in the way that we want to do it." She took a deep breath and told him, "I trust you." Sam smiled, for a second. His moment of joy was overshadowed by the fact that people's lives were on the line. People that she loved and he cared about. Schuester's mom could have just as easily killed Lauren or permanently damaged her and though he wasn't familiar with "Thad," he knew that it took a special kind of crazy dedication to be willing to threaten someone face to face, and anyone that bold meant to cause very real danger and harm to their target.

"What did Rutherford have on Schuester?" Sam wondered. "If I can find that out, I can expose him, like Rutherford was going to. Whatever it was had Schuester super-duper spooked, at the time. None of you would have to get involved, and everyone else can still be safe. If I perish, I perish," Sam said, wondering why he was in such a biblical mood (probably because of the prayer, because now that he thought about it, he hadn't read his Bible probably the entire time he had been gone.) "That was a quote from Esther," he told them. "It's a book in the Bible." Mercedes smiled to herself at him, even at a time like this. He could be so goofy.

Emma said, politely, "They get rid of things, so that no one can find these things out," she told him. "Whatever it was that you boys killed the Rutherfords to protect will be long gone, now."

"I find that hard to believe for a couple of reasons," Sam said. "For one, I knew Jesse and I met Schuester several times, in a different atmosphere than any of you have ever met him. He gave my dad work, when he couldn't find any. He's smart and brutal, but he's also human. That means he's prone to mistakes, like anyone else. That means that whoever else is in his net would have some kind of arsenal of insurance on him. When I say arsenal, I mean like… Tina told me that Judge Fabray drudges up people's dirt and hammers them with it. I find it hard to believe that when someone defects or something that they just "find" a mountain of evidence, all of a sudden to bury these dudes."

Beiste said, "Well, sometimes they just make things up and fabricate those mountains."

Sam nodded and said, "Yeah, but wouldn't it be more effective when someone is stepping out of line to be able to remind them of what you _actually_ have on them than to have to resort to trying to make them fear the fake mountain of evidence?"

Mercedes commented, "A good enough debater can shoot down real proof, it'd take a genius to always be able to convince a jury that piles of falsified info is beyond reasonable doubt. That might work without fail with undesirables, but when dealing with the cream of society and all of their accomplishments and money – a pile of real evidence can be hard to get people to believe, much more a dupe."

Sam fist pumped at his lady's comments. "These guys are lawyers, judges, politicians – their super-villain status works better when the threat is real," he added. He held up two fingers, "Reason #2 that I don't think that the evidence was destroyed – because I've spent several days looking at and reading Matt Rutherford's website. If Matt's father was half as smart and resourceful as that guy is, then the man left something somewhere for someone to find. The problem with that is that we would need someone who knew him really well to be able to figure out where that is."

Now, he saw disappointed faces all over the room. Beiste chuckled and shook her head, "You really are something special, Sam. That's some genius thinking, and I hope that you're right… but how would we even begin to find any of that? And if we simply can't, what would our options be?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "The option would be that_ I _just come forward with everything that I know." Outrage and disbelief sounded all over the room now, but Sam quickly explained, "What these guys are involved in would be on the level of federal crime. I could testify against Schuester and get in witness protection."

"What kind of a life is that, Sam? It'll be like you're still in prison," Kurt whined.

Sam shook his head and said, "Trust me, it won't. AND, I'll beat another stint in prison, because the things that I will give him up for will be what I've already done time for and am on parole for. They won't try to bring up additional charges for withholding evidence or anything. Besides, if there are charges brought up on Schuester, I'm sure that at least Rick would be willing to cut a deal, so that he can at least have his sentence reduced to life, instead of the death row sentence that he's serving. He'll most likely be executed within the next five years, if he doesn't."

Blaine offered, "Sam, all of this sounds great, but these men have obviously been doing this for ages. They're probably steps ahead of you and they probably mapped out all of the possibilities of things before they even set wheels in motion for a plan."

Sam said, "You know what they wouldn't have mapped out? Matt Rutherford working with us, especially not now, with all of the bad blood between him and us…"

"Know why they wouldn't have mapped that one out?" Mike asked, letting the question and everyone's faces and sounds answer the question for them.

Sam turned to his lady and said, "Mercy, could you come here, please?" She nodded once and got up, allowing her friends to help steer her to him. Sam pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "Do _you_ trust me?"

"With it all," she said, softly.

He kissed her on the forehead and announced, "I am going to face Matt…" Everyone objected, except for Mercedes. Sam waved his arms and told them, "It has to be done, anyway. The worse that he'll do is tell me to rot in hell and continue on the path of trying to ruin my life. Because you know what he isn't going to do – kill me or put his hands on me, in any way, shape, or form. Do you know why he won't do it? Because he believes that any soldier's strongest weapon is his mind. I've read like hundreds of his blogs and gave myself a major headache, because I'm dyslexic and he uses ridiculously big words, like a lot. I even had to get a dictionary, because that was easier than toggling, to me. But, my sister suggested a thesaurus…"

"Topic, Love," Mercedes said.

"Thank you," he said, gently and continued his spiel, "Matt wants to destroy me from the inside out. Death or even physical pain is too good for me, in his mind. We need to be willing to take it to the limits with this, if we're going to get Will Schuester."

"And Russell Fabray," Quinn added, confidently nodding her head.

"And Paul Karofsky," Tina said. Sam started laughing (not because anything was funny) and Tina looked very confused and hurt and afraid. "Please don't tell me that you knew him too," she begged.

"I knew Dave," he said.

Shivers went down Kurt's spine at the mention of that name. "When I attempted to go to Carmel my freshman year, Dave Karofsky terrorized me. I ended up going to Dalton. I heard he killed himself a few years ago."

Tina looked embarrassed as she said, "Yeah… yeah, he did. Guys – Dave was Paul's son, and Paul's… the guy. He's my, he.."

"Her father," Mike finished and rubbed her on the back. Sam nodded knowingly. He presumed as much when she mentioned the man.

Now, Artie spoke up and spoke out loudly, "Hold up! Hold up! Is MY dad a part of this, too?" When Sam chuckled, Artie said, "Naw, I'm dead serious, right now."

"No, he isn't," Emma answered.

Artie sighed deeply and covered his heart. "Y'all don't understand. I love Pops. I thought it was about to be over between us."

Everyone headed for bed, at different times. Sam was writing notes on his scratch sheets of paper and busy thinking when Mercedes asked, "Are you coming to bed?" He smiled and let her know that he had to work on more on his approach to Matt, but held her closely and tightly, kissed her and thanked her for her support. Tina escorted her to the room that they would be sharing with her and Mike, then found her way back to Sam.

Sam looked up and held his hand out to the seat beside him. "I'm not going to ask you anything," he said. "But, if you want to tell me something."

"I thought that Dave was a better guy than our father. He seemed so nice when we met him. He seemed really sweet and caring and like he wished that he could know my sister and I. He found us, after my mom killed herself. I had moved out of Mercedes' POM apartment and gotten my own place and my sister came to live with me. He gave us his condolences and told me that he was trying to get a handle on some things in his life. A girl from high school had been stirring up trouble for him and he had people angry with him. I followed Mercy's lead. I did what I thought she would do. He seemed so nice, Sam and even though I hated Paul, this was supposed to on some level be our brother…" the tears started to fall, but her voice was alarmingly still as she said, "He snuck into my sister's room in the middle of the night, while she was asleep, silenced her and attacked her. She has been in the institution, since. I visit her every other day and she still does not want to leave that place and come out into the world. I found out where that bastard was staying, I went there with my weapon and my rage and I busted the window open. I climbed inside and I found him in there, masturbating to some gay porno."

She laughed and shook her head. "I told him that I would tell everyone and I can be so convincing… He was so worried. I told him that I'd come to kill him, but ruining his world would be just as good, to me. Then, he tried to apologize for what he did to our sister – like there's an apology for doing that to someone." She tried to throw Sam a 'no offense' look, but continued, "He wrote his note and he hung himself. He had tons of gay stuff in that place that he thought I was going to clean up for him. I called the police and told them how I found him…"

"Wait… you were there?" Sam asked.

"Well, I held the weapon, to make sure that he didn't lose his motivation. It was his choice - to die or have everyone find out the truth about him. He preferred to die." Tina leaned forward and clasped her hands in her lap. "No one ever even suspected me, because no one knew about who he really was… except for those girls and women that he hated so much. My father probably knows, but Dave's suicide boosted his reputation. He got a lot of sympathy support and some of the gays in the area donated money to his campaign out of respect to David." She looked at him and asked, "Did you really not know anything about any of that when you came to me for help?"

"Tina, if I had known, I wouldn't have even felt comfortable asking you for help and opening up those wounds for you. I learned my lesson when I tried to apologize to Aphasia. I guess, some part of me wished that my attackers would have at least come to me and apologized, if ever they felt remorse. I have a greater need for forgiveness, so I'm more likely to forgive than someone who needs none from anybody. I was thinking of her in my shoes and not the other way around and it really hurt me to know that I brought back all of that to the surface, because at that time, I had learned how she felt."

Tina was shaking as she said, "This stays between us." Sam gave her a crooked smile and put an arm around her. Tina touched his arm, affectionately, then removed it, cleared her throat, and said, "If you ever get a chance, I think that you should come to the crisis center with me. You're a very good example and might give them hope. If even a man whose had this happen could grow like you have…"

"I'd love to, sometime. I guess, after all this with Matt," Sam said.

Tina reached out and grabbed Sam's hand as she said, "Sam, Joe told Matt that it would be a month. You need to wait until he's expecting you. If you surprise him, he may count that against you, from the start. Besides, Mercedes sounded really excited about being able to cook and bake with your mom and to laugh and listen to music and books with your sister. She didn't have the chance to have a real family for long. I think that its doing wonders for her. She's like a new woman. Of course, the dick might have something to do with that, too…" Sam turned vivid red. "I heard about the three condoms, of course."

Sam shook his head, frustrated and said, "Why was she counting them?"

"She went to try to dump it out and they were stuck," Tina laughed, so she had to get some tissue and grabbed them to put them into the bag!" As embarrassed as that made Sam feel, he laughed. Tina added, "I keep having this vision of her trying to sleep at night and jumping up out of her sleep crying out, 'Condoms!' Because, I know that the thought of Mercedes and anyone having that type of connection scares her silly." She shook her head and said, "It's really hard for her to have to let go of Mercedes, at a time like this."

"I know… but she has to do it," Sam said.

"I know," Tina replied. She had known Mercedes longer than Quinn, having been her roommate for several months before Quinn was brought into the institution.

"Know what I'm getting her for my birthday?" He asked, highly enthusiastic, with this childlike grin that just warmed Tina's heart that a man felt that way about her friend, finally!

"What you're getting her for _your _birthday?" She repeated, to be sure.

"Yeah. I mean; I've got her, that's the only gift that I need, so I figure I'd get her something special. It's been on order for a while, because of course, I've been trying to woo her for a time. Santana had to set it up and take the payments out of my checks…"

"Don't tell me! I want to be surprised," Tina said. "I missed the whole blind gift thing you did for her birthday…"

Tina awoke to the feel of someone collecting her and opened her eyes to see Mike grabbing her from the couch. She and Sam had talked until she'd fallen to sleep… and she had needed it, because she had hardly had a decent night's sleep in the past week. Sam had checked to see if Mike was awake, first, then was going to pick Tina up and carry her to her bed himself… but he was unsure if Mike ever really gotten used to him, after that whole big secret thing that he knew for a fact that Mike still did not know about, and never would. So, he called him on his cell phone and asked him if he wanted to come get her. "I figured that she could use her sleep."

Mike said, "I really appreciate that." He stood up, holding Tina in his arms and added, "I also appreciate the things that you said about her. Sometimes, I think that she gets so underappreciated and underrated with this bunch. Don't get me wrong, I love them and I know they love her, but I don't understand why she always has to be the strong one." Mike carried his woman to the room and Sam followed behind to climb into bed with Mercedes. He even let the dogs stay there. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. He felt like for the first time in his life, he understood what people meant when they said that they had a "calling."

He felt that he had been led to these people to be the key to their freedom from a life of imprisonment. Even though he and Mercedes would be returning to Kentucky tomorrow night, as planned, he knew that he would be back and when he came back, it would be to work. When he came back, he didn't care what it took, he was going to help each and every one of these people get the feet of their oppressors off of their necks. He immediately got off of the bed, fell to his knees, began to pray, and promised God that he would make a better effort to get back to his former dedication. When he got back into bed, the strangest thing happened. God must have been waiting for him to pray to help him with Matt, because he received a text: _**I think that you are the only person that can help free Matt from what he's in, and I think that I can help you to do it…**_It was from Aphasia.


	26. The Rivalry

**The Rivalry**

_ On the way back inside of her home/shop, Mercedes felt someone's hand on her leg and she startled. "Hello?" She called out to the one touching her. He wasn't understandable as he grumbled something. It was probably a homeless person. "Do you need something to eat?" She asked, and reached into her purse. $1 were folded in half, $5 folded three times, $10 folded four times… _

"_Mmmm," he said and she could smell the alcohol all over him. She reached down and helped him onto her shoulder and brought him inside with her. She helped to sit him down at the bar and reached out to touch his face. It was banged up terribly and he groaned when she touched him._

"_Sorry," she said, scaling a hand over his Mohawk. "Let me get my friend to make you some coffee," she said and called Quinn. She never announced that she was blind. Soon enough, people would notice, but it was not something that she would simply say, upon meeting someone. "Hey, there's a guy downstairs who is beat up really bad and he's drunk," she said after memory dialing her friend and roommate._

"_Well… you want me to come kick him out?" She whispered to Tina, "Some drunk guy's in here. How'd he get in?" Quinn asked as she and Tina got on the elevator to come down to the shop. "Tina's got a weapon. Is he near you? Make sure you keep a distance."_

"_He's at the bar. I want you to come make him some coffee," Mercedes said. She heard the elevator door open and Tina and Quinn walking over._

_Tina immediately began, "Sir, I know that you've had a rough night, but I'll need you to leave…"_

_He groaned, "T..T…"_

_Mercedes repeated, "Make him some coffee, and do we have some food that he could have? I'm gonna let him sleep in the backroom and rest up until he heals up some."_

"_Oh my God!" Quinn said. "Puck?" She questioned. He nodded._

_Mercedes asked, "What do you mean, Puck?" Her hands went to his head and she felt the Mohawk on the man. Could this beat up, Mohawked drunken guy really be one of her best friends from the past?_

_Tina said, "This drunk beat up guy that you let in… it's Puck." They had not seen Puck in almost two years. When they left the institution, they heard that he got arrested for fighting shortly after, and they had not heard anything or seen him since. They did not keep in touch with anyone, but Emma, at the time and she had no word on him. Now, here he was._

_They whispered, "I don't think it's a good idea. I mean, I know that we were cool at the institution, but we don't know anything about him, now. He's a drunk. He's beat up. He could have changed. He could be dangerous," Tina said._

"_It's Puck, though," Mercedes said. "And, I'm not putting him out on the street." She touched his shoulder and said his name…_

"Puck," Mercedes mumbled and Sam froze. He had just kissed her neck… then, she said _that._ His heart felt heavy in his chest and he wanted to shake her, wake her up and confront her; but instead, he grabbed her hand and stroked it over his face, the tattoo on his neck and the ones on his chest and arms. She moaned, "Sam," and moved in closer to him snuggling to him and resting her head in his chest.

He didn't know what or why she was thinking about Puck, but at least she realized, even subconsciously who was there with her, there for her… he couldn't expect Puck to go away overnight, or even easily. But, his mother had mentioned that she thought there was still more to the Puck and Mercedes issue than Mercy wanted to admit, and he supposed it got to him. _Shake it off, Sam. She loves and trusts you. Give her the same respect._

Sam awoke to the sound of someone singing "Broken," which was initially by that hot vocalist woman from Evanescence and another guy that Sam didn't know off hand. But someone else was singing this version. He was only partially awake, vaguely hearing Tina and Mercedes talk about walking the dogs and such made him more alert and he jumped up.

"Good morning!" Tina cheered when she saw him. Mercedes and Tina appeared to be in exercise clothes and Mercy was tying her shoes.

"Sammy?" She said over her shoulder and reached for him. He crawled to her and kissed her good morning, chastely on the lips and softly once, on her exposed right shoulder.

"What's this I hear about the dogs being taken for a walk?" He asked.

"They need to," she said. "So, Tina and I were going to…"

"Would you get mad at me if I asked you not to do that?" Sam wondered. "It's just such an unsafe time, right now. I know that you're fearless, but maybe we ought to lay low – not just you and me, but everyone here. Stuff has been going on for a couple of weeks and we don't know that there isn't a plot against us in the works." He laid his head on her shoulder, nuzzled her neck with his nose and rubbed her arm, "So, if you don't mind?"

Tina said, "You know what? I can take them out back and bring them back inside." She nodded at Sam and touched the side of Mercedes' face. "Mike's already gone for work. Hope we didn't bother you guys this morning."

"Sam slept right through it," Mercedes said. Sam shrugged, but he had actually buried his head with a pillow to try to drown Tina's soft little moans out. She was quiet enough that the pillow sufficed. Mercedes added, "And I put on some headphones."

"Is this you singing?" Sam asked, pointing at the CD player on the nightstand, as the female lead sang in the rendition of Broken through the speakers. Mercedes looked uncomfortable as she turned to music down. "Yeah, it's an old CD that Puck made me a while back. I'm on a couple of the songs, but it was mostly an after we broke up thing…"she said, and eagerly added, "Tina put it on!"

"She gave it to me. It's one of my favorites," Tina said with a shrug, and handed Sam the CD case. "Never cared too much for Puckerman, but that guy's got a great voice." He was reading the CD case: To Be With You: Mr. Big, Broken: Seether and Amy Lee, Burning Bright: Shinedown _(They'd sang that at karaoke that night)_, Until the Day I Die: Story of the Year, Absolutely (Story of a Girl): Nine Days, Let You Down: Three Days Grace, Enigma: Trapt, Wasting My Time: Default, Collide: Howie Day. Sam held the case so hard, he thought it might crack in his hands.

When Tina looked at the look on Sam's face, she reached over to just turn it off. "I didn't realize that Puck was a problem," she said. And truly, she thought that Sam had Mercy in the bag and wasn't worried about Noah Puckerman's absent ass one bit. After Mercy's show of love last night, it surprised Tina that Sam would actually have any care in the world about Puck or any other guy.

Sam smiled tightly and shook his head. "About Puck, how is he?"

Mercedes tilted her head and then quietly said, "Sam, you should know that even though I'm done with Puck, I would never lose concern for him. He's recently lost five years of sobriety, and has to be in essence locked up and away from his family and friends…"

"For a month that's almost over," Sam commented handing Tina the CD case back.

"That's almost the same amount of time that I would've been without them and I wasn't handling it extremely well, either…" Mercedes contended.

Tina uttered, "I'm gonna take Cluster and Kissy outside, now," and she made haste to leave them alone.

Mercedes said, "Not everyone is as strong as you, Sam… and I'm gonna need your strength if I'm going to be able to keep myself together while everyone's dealing with their stuff and whatever else is going on. How am I supposed to feel when you get upset about Puck?"

"If I said another woman's name in my sleep, how would you feel?" He asked.

Mercedes froze. She had not realized that she _had _said Puck' s name in her sleep, but she remembered her dream and she remembered that it was completely historical and not remotely a threat to Sam. "I suppose that I would be scared. But, Sam – I would just ask you about it. If you'd asked, I would tell you that Quinn and I talked about him last night and I dreamed about when I took him in after meeting him again for the first time in the real world." She huffed out a breath, insulted and annoyed.

Sam watched her for a moment, and knew that she was angry and upset, so he didn't want to add to that. He certainly didn't want to undo all of the good that he'd done the previous night, either; especially not by acting like _Puck_ would have, in a jealous and possessive manner. That wasn't him, she didn't want that and the best thing to do was to listen to her when she told him how to handle her. "Noted," he said, after a moment. "Please, try to understand that this is the first real relationship that I've had, and you'll have to correct me sometimes." She sighed and nodded. Hell, the same was going to apply for her. All that she knew about real relationships were what she picked up from those around her. She didn't have that whole experience/ application thing under control, either.

"If you need to talk to me about him, I'm here," Sam told her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Quinn said that he hasn't been doing too well. He's felt upset and angry with himself for messing up, because he's worried that he's made a negative impact on Beth's life. Plus, now that he's supposed to be staying clean, he has no idea how to deal with his bad emotions. I hate to hear that. I've known Noah Puckerman at his best and worst and at his best – his is a wonderful man, friend, and father. I mean, when you _first_ met him, you saw how great he was with Beth and with the kids at the center. You saw how great he was with Beth and Artie and me. After he realized that I had feelings for you, he started to regress. He had been doing so well, Sam. I promise that Puck had not been the guy that was provoking you and degrading me for years! He just showed up again and came back so intensely, and he is really doing a number on the Noah that I know and love."

Mercedes was such a loving and caring person that Sam knew that there was no way that she could have ever simply tuned Puck completely out of her life, but it still bothered him that she was worried about another man – another man that she once was in love with. He wanted to believe that her love and concern for Puck was just her usual overabundant love and concern; but he wasn't sure and that made him uncomfortable. Sam said, "Well… I can't say that I want you in each other's lives. You don't have kids together or share property or anything that should tie you to him. It's unhealthy for you to get back into his life, not just for you and your growth, but for his. Mercy, if all it took to make him spiral out of control was for you to move on with someone else, he can't handle your friendship – especially while he's trying to get better."

"I know," she said. "And I don't want to be in his life. I just want to know that he's fine without me in it." Her voice was so sad and sweet that Sam's heart hurt to hear it. He hoped that if someone else was going through something in the midst of her possibly being targeted for murder that she would be so concerned about them and not herself. But, even if she wouldn't be, Sam's main concern was her safety and getting this mess off of their backs.

"He will be," Sam said confidently. He waited for several moments to see if Mercedes had more to say about Puck and when she didn't, he told her, "I received a text message from Aphasia last night, before I went to bed." He then reached for his phone and read it to her.

"You think it's legit?" Mercedes asked. "Last time you saw her, she hated you," she reminded him.

"I saw her once after Jesse died. She looked good; I mean happy, or at least not the depressed angry person that I'd last seen." Sam watched Mercedes as she twiddled with her hands and wondered what made her nervous. "Do you think that I should contact her?" He asked.  
"I don't know," Mercedes said. "It was strange to me when you and Tina ended up on the same team. Quinn still seems to be on the fence about you. I feel really bad about this Aphasia thing. What if it blows up in your face like Mrs. St. James trying to make a murderer out of you, even though she knew that her husband was abusing her? Maybe, if I had a chance to get a feel for this Aphasia person myself, I'd feel better about it."

"Maybe we could ask Tina? Tina knows her from the crisis center," Sam said. He wasn't sure if he wanted Mercedes to have to face Aphasia. What if she was hostile towards his love because of who she chose to be with? What if she was simply a hostile, period?

"Even still, you just said that we should lay low. Maybe you can text her back that you're out of town for the next few weeks," Mercedes suggested. "Tell her that you'd love to hear her idea, but you're busy right now, and you'll contact her no later than Monday."

"Is that like a business type thing?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Mercedes said. "Also, it's a safety thing… Because how the hell does she even _know_ Matt and why would she want _you_ to _help_ him? I don't want to be judgmental, but with everyone finding out all of these different things… we have to be careful. I don't want to lose you. If this is one of Matt's tricks to smoke you out, let them think that you're still out of town, but don't call her back until we actually are."

Sam snuggled himself up, with his head on her lap. _I don't want to lose you. _He smiled and wrapped her arms around himself.

"Breakfast!" They heard Emma cheering from the hallway, repeatedly, probably traveling all of the halls, to let the guests know.

Mary Evans called her son to check on him. "How are things out there, right now? No longer hectic or…?"

"We're just laying low. We're staying at a friend's bed and breakfast. It's lunchtime, when the shop's usually closed, so we're taking the time to entertain each other…" Sam began to laugh, then said, to someone in the room with him, "It was 'an entire vagina,' it wasn't 'all the vaginas!"

Artie laughed, also and said, "Whatever! My girl put you on blast!" Others were laughing at Artie's retelling of the night that the guys went out with Sam for the first time.

Sam laughed some more, then cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry, Mom. Uh.. did you need anything else? We had a heavy kind of night with the prayer thing and some of the guys are atheists, so it wasn't even their deal and stuff. Now, we're doing a bit of something that everyone can truly appreciate and enjoy – chillaying.."

Artie roared, as the others laughed, "Now, who's sounding off? Now, who's wrong? It's 'chillaxing,' not 'chillaying." Mary heard Sam's soft laughter, again.

Then, a voice that she preferred not to have to hear, and from the close proximity, she must have been right up under Sam, "Is that Mary?" Mercedes whispered. He must have nodded, because Mercedes told the group, "Hey, don't say anything obscene. Sam's mother is on the phone. So, be sure to not disrespect her. I've been on the phone with all of you when the room was this full and you all say some things that his mother shouldn't have to hear."

"Evans was just talking right in her ear about a vagina," Artie defended himself. Mercedes threw her head in his general direction. "Oh, alright. Hey, Evans, tell yo' moms I say "WASSAP?" Artie screamed out, eliciting laughter from several people, including Sam.

"Mom, our friend Artie says…"

"Yeah, I heard him. Is he another colored?" She asked, sounding more annoyed than intended.

Sam scoffed and sighed, then said, "No, Mom; and I have to go. I'll call you when we're heading back, tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Sammy," she said before listening to him disconnect the call.

Mary hung up and let out a frustrated groan. When Sam and Mercedes had been at the house and one of these people called, she had watched as one or both of them talked, passing the phone and/or messages from the person on the phone to each other. Now, suddenly, they had to dedicate their attention to the people actually in the room? Stacie came in, wearing a sundress and a headband and asked, "You want to ride to the store with me to get some gardening stuff?"

That should be a good distraction, and lately, it had been nice to be with Stacie. "Sure. I'll get my shoes. I didn't know that you wanted to start gardening again," Mary said. After the family had to move around so many times, Stacie had gotten sick of losing her flowers and vegetables.

"Yeah, but things have been pretty chill here for like a year, now. Maybe we're good. Besides, I told Mercy that I'd teach her some things about gardening, so she can grow her own tomatoes and stuff. She loves tomatoes and she's really big on flowers with strong scents. It could be something therapeutic for her and Sammy after those rough days of other people's hatred." Stacie answered, grabbing the keys from the hook in her mother's bedroom. Mary should have known. Mercedes. Again.

"You two really do like each other, don't you?" Mary asked, following her daughter to the truck.

"Well, yeah. She's family, now, or she will be, some day," was Stacie's answer. The girl got into the driver's seat, started the truck then sighed and looked at her mother, "Mom – I really need for you to give her a chance. I mean, Sam needs it; but I need it too. It is really hard on me to be the only person in the whole house that actually accepts her. Whether or not she notices it, I feel stressed out about it, and Sammy's eventually gonna stop looking at you as his mama and start seeing the woman that's condemning his lover."

"Stacie… I'm glad that you and Sammy's little, or I guess _little's_ a poor choice of words, 'girlfriend' have taken a liking to each other; but don't get too attached. I don't know if you know this, but they've only officially actually been a couple for a couple of weeks, and all of that time was spent with us. We have no idea what's going to happen with them by the time they're away from our family and back with her friends, who all have only ever been disapproving and judgmental of Sam. I don't think that their so called love is going to last any longer than a few months, and neither does your father." Mary said.

"Well, how about in those alleged few months you be the best mother that you can be and be happy for Sammy. Daddy's doin' it." Stacie suggested.

"How can I be happy when I know that girl is just going to break his heart when she decides that her friends are right about him or when she decides that she wants that Puck boy back?" Mary asked.

"Puck? Mom, what are you even talking about?" Stacie asked, frustrated as she drove the little truck.

"She's got an ex-boyfriend named Puck and any time his name comes up, Sammy gets stressed out and upset, she's flippant about it and if you ask her, she just says that it's in the past," Mary said. "And I can tell that it isn't in the past when she says it."

"Mom, please don't take this the wrong way, but everyone isn't you. Some people are uncomfortable when they're answering a question honestly – especially if it's none of the other person's business and she's just giving you the short answer to be nice. She doesn't want to say 'None of your damned business' to her future mother-in-law."

"I'm not," Mary said, shortly, then, "I don't even know why I'm discussing this with you. You _clearly _are biased towards her."

Stacie sighed and shook her head, "I'm so sorry that you feel this way. It says a lot about what you think of yourself," the girl said. "I mean, I love you more than any other woman I've ever known, but for some reason, you always only see the bad side of stuff. You been like this every since we found out the truth about your affair…"

"Don't ever mention that again!" Mary snapped at the girl. Stacie frowned, fought tears, but they began to fall, before she could think of something to make them go away. Mary rubbed her leg, to try to comfort her.

Stacie admitted through her tears, "It has been so good to have Sammy in our lives again. I'm older, so me and him have had the chance to bond closer, now. If you drive him away again, you're gonna be driving him away from all of us, not just you." They remained in silence for the rest of the trip.

"I'm gonna make her a CD," Sam said. Tina sighed and rolled her eyes. Quinn gave him a confused look. Lauren lifted an eyebrow.

Tina said, "You don't have to compete. You _have_ her. I seriously didn't know that the CD would bother you like that. I had it in one of my old bags that I hardly ever use and when we were packing, I ended up bringing it with me."

Lauren asked Quinn, "Do you have any idea what these people are talking about?"

"Not at all, but I can't even stay to find out. I've gotta head back to the shop to reopen." She got up and gave Sam a funny look, before shaking her head and making her way to hug Mercedes before she took off, because they probably wouldn't be seeing each other again for a few weeks. "And Santana's only taking another week off, so by the time you get back, things should be back to normal, business wise…" Quinn called out as she made her leave.

Sam watched as Mercedes resumed dancing with Mike and Brittany to some hip hop music. "I'm not competing. I just think that it actually was a great idea, though I'm gonna make sure that I put the guide in Braille. I need some suggestions on songs to put on it. I know that I'm putting the song that I sung for her birthday and Over by Blake Shelton. I sung that to her at my folks' house and she really liked it," Sam said.

"Evans, are these drugs doing something to me, or do you sound incredibly country, right now?" Lauren asked.

"His Southern accent totally shined through with all that he said," Tina commented.

"That was hot," Lauren commented. Sam just smiled, slightly. Mercedes told him something similar when he was talking while he was inside of her. There was something about her that just brought out of him everything that he truly was – the not so bad stuff, at least. In fact, now that he thought about it; he had not had an inappropriate or culturally, racially or sexually insensitive thought or comment in the past few weeks that he could remember. It was like she was bringing out the best in him and also bringing out good in him that he did not even know that he had. Mercy was shaking her tail-feather and Mike and Brittany were dancing all around her.

It had nothing to do with competing. It was more like – just make sure that there is no room for any competition. Was it messed up that he was slightly grateful for the hardship that they were going through together? Because he knew that a good deal of her connection to Puck had been based upon hardship they shared. Another portion of it was based upon him being there for her whenever she was falling… then there was when he saved her life! Well, Sam intended to save her life, too. He intended to save everyone within his reach! He chuckled to himself… She must've been rubbing off on him.

Sam expected all of the tears that accompanied them getting back into the van to leave again. What he had not expected was for a few of them to be his own as he picked Artie up out of his chair and hoisted him up, then put him back, thanking him for the laughs. He hugged everyone and helped his really, really saddened Mercy into the van. "We'll see them again, soon."

Puck wrote the date on the label to the tape and stuck it on. There were so many times that he had mistreated Mercedes that he wanted to apologize for each and every moment, individually. Being not only sober, but away from the intoxication that was her gave him the clarity that he had been missing, in his attempts to recover, in the past. Puck could now see things with eyes that were not drunk with something – be it alcohol or Miss Mercedes Jones, and he was terrified and repulsed at the things that he saw within himself. All of this time, he thought that he had been loving her… He shuddered again and wrapped himself up in his little blanket.

He put the tape in a holder, with the others. Quinn had refused to bring them to Mercedes for him, claiming that Mercedes was in Kentucky with Sam and his family. As impressed as he had been with Quinn's creativity, he was frustrated that his words would take so long to be heard. What if by the time Mercedes knew that he said all of these things, she would in fact belong to Sam Evans? That would KILL him! He took a deep breath. No, no, no… That will not kill you, Puckerman. You do not need her to live, he reminded himself. You do not need her to function.

The photograph of Beth in her angel costume that she wore in the Christmas play at Quinn and Joe's church last year sat on his nightstand. His counselor thought it wise for him to not have any photographs of Mercedes in his room, but he did hide one beneath his photo of his angel. It was one of he and Mercy, hugged up, with the sides of their faces pressed together and bright smiles. That had been taken the week before Sam Evans showed up. Puck and Mercedes had a long conversation about moving forward and, for the first time in years, she seemed like she was ready to give him another chance. She seemed like she had some hope for a real future for them. She told him that she had to think about it and he waited.

They were to have lunch the next week and talk about "them," but by the time the lunch date came, they ended up talking about her taking Sam in, instead. So, Puck continued to wait. He waited as patiently as he knew how. He mentioned it when she had come by the community center that night to give Sam a message. Puck knew from the start that Sam could be a threat and quickly _thought _he put that mess to rest when he successfully convinced Sam to hit on one of the lovely ladies at the bar. It went better than he presumed, because Evans chose a winner and scored that very night. Then, more perfectly, Mercedes witnessed the fact that he was with someone that night.

When she and Puck took the ride back to her shop, Puck was confident that it was only a matter of time. Just a short wait longer, and Mercedes would _finally _be his again, and _this time, _he would do it right. He had been waiting for this for years and had no intention of messing it up, at all. He had redeemed himself for his past transgressions and finally EARNED the love that he truly desired from her. Then, suddenly… after the whole Sam-kissed-Quinn thing, Mercedes told him that she had decided that they were better off as friends and she never wanted to lose his friendship again – which apparently, she felt she had for the time that they were a couple. Gracefully, Puck accepted her answer and promised that he could live with that, no matter how much it hurt. Naturally, being Noah Puckerman, he _broke _his promise. He found that he couldn't keep it, not while Mercy got increasingly closer to Sam and even seemed like she was actually crazy enough to perhaps fall in love with him!

But, he screwed up. He shouldn't have pushed her. He should have remembered how stubborn she could be. He should have let her see for herself how this thing would end… The only problem with that was that this thing didn't seem to be ending. This thing seemed to be growing. This thing seemed to be real. This thing seemed to be love. Puck wanted so badly to just wish Mercedes the best and see her happy, even if it was with someone else. But, hell – could she ever really be happy with that man? He took a deep breath and got up from the bed to see if there was anything on television in the common room. Maybe he could occupy himself for a bit, before group.

He saw the new dude – some blonde kid with glasses, doing something really suspicious. Puck purposefully looked everywhere else, but at the dude. He didn't want to get involved, but then he saw it. He saw the bottle and he asked, "Hey, Bro – what the hell? Get rid of thate HeH! How'd you even get it inside?"

Thad smiled at him and said, "Actually, I had it brought in, just for you," and waved it around in his face.

"Dude!" Puck said and pushed the bottle from his face.

He tried to walk away but, Thad kept up with him, taunting, "I know more than people think that I do. I don't know everything, of course. I do know bits and pieces and I sometimes can catch things on film." He gave Puck a photo and Puck tried to ignore it, but couldn't resist when he caught a glimpse of Mercedes. He snatched it and looked at it with shaking hands as he recognized the people in the photo, hugging Sam Evans and Mercedes… _his _friends, embracing _that _guy – like he was family… like he was accepted! Puck flicked the photograph and kept walking, with his eyes stinging with tears that he did not want to come out. "Didn't your kid's mom tell you that they were out of town or something? I mean, this had to either have happened since you've been inside, or it happened while you were out there and everyone left you out. Either way, isn't this messed up?" Thad picked up the photo and followed Puck again."

"You can't provoke or manipulate me, Man," Puck told him. "I'm the king of that kind of thing. I hate seeing that, but I have a daughter to think about, and I've already let her down once behind that sh*t. I refuse to do it, again."

"Sooooo… not even a sip, eh?" Thad asked. Puck just kept walking. He didn't even bother to award Thad with a glance. If that was how it was, he could be upset about it, but he couldn't afford to let it devour him. He couldn't afford to let it ruin his chances at being the father to his daughter that he should have reminded himself to be the night that he took advantage f that bottle of liquor that Artie had felt behind. Puck felt something prick his neck and his hand flew up to the spot, as he hissed. He turned around and looked at Thad, who had a syringe of some sort in his hands.

"Bastard…" He muttered, as he stumbled over his feet.

"I apologize, Mr. Puckerman. But, you clearly have no idea of how important you are to Miss Jones. That means that you are important to us and we have plans for you. Unfortunately, these plans are of no advantage to you." Puck feel to his knees and his hands slid across the wall. Thad glanced around. If his timetable was correct, which he was sure it would be, he was still going to beat the crowd. He took a huge syringe of the bottled up concoction and injected it into the vein in Noah's wrist.

Then, he took the bottle and pressed it to the man's lips, to try to get some of it inside of him, least the scent of it. He had never tried this before and hopefully, it would prove alright. He took the photograph of Puckerman's friend's and a tattered envelop, addressed from Matt Rutherford, placed the envelope inside of Noah's shirt and the photograph in his hand. Then, he left, flipping his cell phone open and making the call: "Noah Puckerman has been eliminated."


	27. The Recount

_Just to try to explain something… in the story, the characters are dealing with an enemy who eliminated an entire family based upon what one member may have had proof of or knew. It wouldn't be reasonable that they would continue to just slash tires and bust windows when they have a threat of being made known by Sam on their hands. They're ruthless and dangerous people who only care about themselves. I'm sorry, in advance._

**The Recount**

When Sam awoke on the morning of his birthday, he could already sense that something was off, though he couldn't tell what. Then, he looked at the empty bed next to him and around the room. Mercedes was not there… the dogs were not there… her stuff was not there. He jumped up out of the bed and scrambled to find his clothes as he began to call her cellular phone. "Hello?" She croaked on the other line.

"Hey, I woke up and I don't see you or your stuff. Where are you?" He asked.

"I've been packing up the stuff into the van. After we have your birthday at your folks' house, I need to go back to Ohio. If you can't take me, I need to get on a train…" She exploded into tears and Sam rushed outside to see her leaning against the van, clutching the phone tightly.

He collected her and she jumped at his touch, then leaned into it and fell on him, crying. "What's happened?" He asked. He worried. _Please, don't let anyone have died, _he immediately thought. Another two weeks had passed since they'd returned to Kentucky and in that time period, their friends insisted that there had been no serious incidents. Sam _knew _it wasn't over. This was proof and he feared the worse.

"It's Puck," she sobbed. "Matt Rutherford sent him a picture of us when we were leaving Ohio, and they found him unconscious. Quinn says that he had alcohol poisoning."

"Is he okay?" Sam wondered, honestly concerned.

She sniffled and cried the hardest tears she had cried in quite some time as she shook her head from side to side…

_ After the heartfelt weekend in Ohio, Sam and Mercedes decided to attend church with the Evans family on Sunday morning. Dwight, Mary, Stevie, Sam, Mercedes, and Stacie sat by each other, in that order. It was eerily quiet in the Methodist church, to Mercedes, but she supposed that to Sam her C.O.G.I.C. church must have seemed loud and insane, in comparison to this! Perhaps they should look into finding a happy medium._

_ When the church service ended, Mercedes shook the pastor's hand and spoke with him about how pleased she had been to hear the message. The two of them began to talk, like old buddies, and soon enough, Pastor Lavender was asking the Evans where they had been hiding this 'precious jewel from heaven.' "Sam's bed," Stevie muttered, and Mercedes' head snapped towards him, to everyone's surprise._

"_Did you say something?" She asked. He simply chuckled. No one else seemed to have heard him, but he knew that she did. Sam looked over at his brother and dared him with his eyes to be causing any trouble for her. She was already volatile from having to leave her friends again and it would be all that she could do just to last the next few weeks without them, again._

"_And Samuel, your parents have told me all about you. You were on the church's prayer list from the time Dwight and Mary joined us until they gave us the news that you had been freed," the Pastor said. "I have looked forward to meeting you, for myself."_

"_Mom and Dad are extremely fond of you, Pastor," Sam said, and began to talk with the man, himself. _

_At the end of the conversation, the man shook Sam's hand and told him, "I look forward to hearing you preach, someday." Sam blinked, in shock at the statement, but didn't question it. Nobody said anything about preaching and it was strange for him that the man would say that, because of how he knew he'd felt at and after the prayer circle. But, the family was going to have lunch together. Mercedes had offered to take them out some place, nice and allowed them to decide where._

"_Oh my goodness! Afternoon karaoke!" She cheered when she heard someone singing Hungry Like the Wolf. "Sam?" She said, expectantly._

"_Sure," he said, as the hostess took them to their table._

"_What was the question?" Dwight asked with a chuckle._

"_If we're going to do karaoke," Sam and Mercy answered in unison, hers a bit more excited than his, on the principle that it was KARAOKE!_

"_Order whatever you want!" Mercedes cheered._

"_I want the most expensive thing on the menu," Stevie said, dryly._

"_Go for it," She said. "What do you wanna sing?"_

_Stevie scoffed, chuckled and informed her, "I don't sing," as he looked over the menu._

_Mercedes nodded and said, "Ok, so something spoken. I'm sure they have Cake in there – you could do The Distance. Or, Pepper by the Butthole Surfers may be good for you. You have a suggestion, Sam?" She asked._

"_He could sing Creep by Radiohead," Sam said._

"_That's singing," Mercy told him, with a wave of her hand. "He can look over the list. Speaking of list, I guess that I should let you recommend something for me," she said, touching Sam's hand._

"_They have grilled chicken with sautéed veggies on top. We could split some focaccia bread with heavy tomato…"_

"_I don't want that bread weighing me down when I go to sing," she said._

"_They have crab cakes."_

"_Yes!" She cheered and they kept it up until they'd decided what they would eat. "Everyone else ready?" Stevie was ready. Stacie was still trying to decide. _

_Mary and Dwight just noticed that they had not even looked over their menus for watching the synergy between their son and his woman. Dwight scooted his chair closer to his wife's and asked her if she wanted to share this or that. The woman gave him a sideways smile with squinted, curious eyes. "We haven't shared a milkshake in a long time," he said, "With the two straws." _

_Now, Stevie and Stacie looked at their parents as though they were crazy and as though it was a little gross, but Sam and Mercedes smiled brightly at the comment. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up to hear the voice read the text 'I'm pretty sure we're teaching my folks how love is done' Message from Sam. She simply smiled even brighter and hung up. "I love you," he whispered into the side of her hair and kissed her on the temple._

_Sam and Mercedes decided to start out the singing from their party's table, but it took them a while to select a song, because Sam knew that he did not have the voice rang for some of the things that Mercedes could sing; yet the songs that he might sound pretty good singing did not really say what he would want a duet between he and her to say. "Look – I want to sing Endless Love, I've Had the Time of My Life, or Ain't No Mountain High Enough, with you! You know them all well enough to follow along, so pick one!" She fussed as he threw out every suggestion she made._

"_Why do you wanna sing I've Had the Time of My Life? Me and Quinn sang that together at the shop, into broom handles. You remember? Is that why you wanna sing it?" He teased. She took a deep breath. "Ain't No Mountain is fine," he told her, laughing slightly. _

"_I've Had the Time of My Life is a classic, by the way. That's why I wanted to sing it. I don't care what songs you and Quinn sing along to during closing time!" She snapped, playfully and slapped him on the backside. She laughed and confessed, "I took a lucky swing and guessed where the bullseye was!"_

_Mercedes talked Dwight into singing back up for her Proud Mary dedication to Mrs. Evans. Sam thought that they sounded rather terrific together and liked that Dwight seemed to be enjoying himself. He had not seen his father really let loose and have a good time in a while. They never convinced Stevie to go for it, but Stacie sang a few songs that only Mercedes seemed to know, aside from her – some new stuff the kids were listening to. Sam was tickled that Mercedes knew everything that anyone sung. _

_Mercedes was always a crowd pleaser and somehow ended up having people shout out requests to her when she was on the stage. Someone suggested Betty Wright's Tonight is the Night, to her shock and laughter. She asked if there were children in the building, and there was a resounding "no." This place was more like a blues restaurant. When Mercedes sang the song, Sam readjusted a few times. Stacie laughed at the lyrics, never having heard it before and Stevie simply looked mortified and alarmed. But, Dwight and Mary certainly seemed to enjoy it. Mary was even singing along, in her seat, feeling good after a few drinks. Sam glanced at his mother, a little shocked that she knew such a song. He'd never heard it himself, but it was giving him all kinds of in his pants feelings._

_Mary ended up on the stage with Mercy, by the end of the song – swing dancing a little with her as she sang into the mic, "I love him, I know it. I ain't too proud to show it!" By the end, Mercedes was spent! She hugged Mary and laughed. "I think that I've had my fair share of the stage!" The woman began to guide Mercedes from the stage and the younger of the two fell over, which startled everyone! Mercy yelled out, "Can you believe they put a floor beneath this stage? Who does that?" She laughed into the microphone as an embarrassed Mary helped her up, apologizing for letting her fall. Things were going well._

_When they left, they washed up, changed up their clothes and made their way back to the house. Mercedes, Stacie and Mary hung out in the bedroom, while the guys hung out in the living room. Mary and Mercedes were having drinks together and Stacie was simply enjoying the entertainment while they let some music play and had trivial conversation._

_ Stevie had had enough of his family's bonding time with Mercedes. He left as soon as they got back to the house, so that by the time Sam and Mercy made it back, he was gone. That worked out for Sam, though – because he wanted to talk to his father about a few things. "Dad, in the past few weeks, you and I have bonded even closer than we ever were when I was young."_

_Dwight smiled, nodded and said, "It's been a treat, Sammy. I tell you, when you and that old gal leave, it's not gonna be the same around here." _

"_Yeah, well… I have to ask you some things and I hope that you'll be totally honest with me, because I've been nothing but honest with you, this entire time." Sam said. Dwight looked concerned. This seemed serious. Ih God, is Mercedes pregnant, already? Because whether or not they had a great karaoke lunch, no one was ready for a baby between the two of them. "You asked if Quinn was related to Russell Fabray… do you _know _him, personally?" Sam asked. Dwight exhaled, but furrowed his eyebrows. This might be worse than he even thought._

"_I met him when I worked for Will Schuester in Ohio," Dwight said. "I guess that they are related?"_

"_Yeah, he's her father, and Dad – he's got his sights set on Mercedes and I," Sam admitted. He watched Dwight to see how he would respond to this news. The man stared at him blankly and confused._

"_What do you mean his sights set on you?" He asked, after a while._

"_Like, he's with the people who are terrorizing Mercedes' friends and it is very possible that they are going to try to hurt her," Sam said._

"_Oh my God, Sam! What are you going to do?" Dwight asked._

"_I have to try to fix things for them. What if they stage another massacre and kill all of the ladies at POM? I can't sleep on that."_

"_If you go back, won't they hurt your girlfriend?" Dwight asked._

"_She wants to go back. She's missed her friends and she wants to go through everything with them."_

"_Can I give you some advice?" Dwight asked. Sam nodded. "Talk to Schuester. Make a deal, or whatever it is that you have to do to get him off of your back." Sam stared at him and laughed to himself. Luckily, advice could be taken or left._

"_I have no dealings with Will Schuester after everything that he's done to everyone that I care about," Sam said._

"_Don't be a fool, Son. What do you think that you can do to a man like that? He's invincible. He's untouchable."_

"_He's human, so that automatically disqualifies him for both of those things," Sam said._

_After a crude comment from his little brother, Sam had gotten fed up with Stevie's attitude towards Mercedes and assured him, "You might as well get used to it, because unless one of us dies, you are going to have to see us together for a long time." Sam explained to his brother why Mercedes meant so much to him and while Stevie's support did, too; If Sam had to choose between the two, there was nothing that his heart was willing to choose over Mercy. _

"_Know what happened the time that I said I thought a black girl was pretty when I was thirteen? I got a beating! Sam brings one home and parades her around, and he gets applause?" Stevie barked at his father. "You called me names for just thinking about a black girl, but now that it's him and he's your special prince; suddenly we don't use the word nigger in this house anymore, and Heaven forbid you tell him that you didn't raise any niggerlovers or animalf***ers, like you told me!" Stevie was red in the face and trembling. "I didn't even want to date the girl. I was curious. She was pretty and I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her! And you banned her from the house, even though she was Stacie's friend and she hadn't done anything wrong."_

_Sam blew out a gust of wind at Stevie's explosion on their father. He could see his dad reacting that way and even worse, for sure. Stevie wasn't nearly done, though. "You haven't been so happy in years, just because he's back. But, in another couple of weeks, he's gonna be leaving us, all over again. You'll miss him, all over again. Instead of completely ignoring us, like you've been doing since he's been back, I'll get to go back to being your big disappointment whose not funny or quirky like Sam or sweet and happy like Stacie, and she'll go back to being your substitute favorite child… and that's not going to affect Sam one bit."_

_Dwight quickly said, "Your mom and I have every right to be happy about seeing your brother again and seeing him like this. Sammy's free, healthy, and happy."_

"_Yeah, he has a good, free, healthy, happy life… without us. You and Mom could care less if he just drags you along, because you got your star boy back, if only for a few moments." He looked at Sam and said, "You get to be free to do whatever you missed out on, and despite everything that you went through, you're still standing strong. I'm glad about that, but I'm not going to be glad about the fact that when you do something wrong, there's always an excuse for it. Dwight Evans raised knights, and you decided to be a pawn instead. How are you still the favorite? Why are you so special, Sam? No matter what you do, they think you're so damned great! You brought home one of them. You should be disowned for that, but instead, I'M the one being scolded for not accepting it. When did that become okay?" Stevie asked Dwight. Sam reached for his brother, but the boy jerked away and stormed out._

"_Stevie, talk to me, please!" Sam called, but Stevie rushed into the bedroom and snatched the keys. Sam stopped him at the bedroom door and said, "Don't run off when you feel like this."_

"_Get out of my way," Stevie said through his teeth._

"_No. You shouldn't drive when you're like this. What if you have an accident? Hell no. You aren't going." Sam was barely paying attention to the ladies in the room, frozen and looking their way._

"_You can't tell me what to do," Stevie said and tried to push past his brother. Sam held on to him. "Will you stop? Get out of my way!"_

"_Stevie!" Mary called out._

"_I hate all of you! You're all so stupid_! _Get your niggerlovin' hands off of me!" Stevie barked at Sam…_

_ Mercedes held Sam's hand as he soaked the other in ice. Stacie tended to Stevie's face. That had been totally reflexive. Sam felt terrible for hitting his brother, especially in the face and with so much rage. But, he should not have said that, especially in front of Mercedes. Dwight and Mary were now fussing at both of them. This was a family. They had no business fighting amongst themselves and using their fists to settle things between brothers! Sam and Stevie both listened to everything that they had to say. When they left the kitchen, Stevie glared at Sam. Sam looked at him, apologetically and told him, "I'm sorry you earned it." Things were not going so great, but Stevie did back off, after that._

_As promised, Stacie began helping Mercedes learn gardening. Though, one day there was a catastrophe, when Mercedes ventured to deal with the garden herself and accidentally disturbed an anthill. The woman squealed and began to dance around, swinging and swatting at the little assailants on her arms, neck and chest. Dwight and Sam saw her and rushed to check to see what the hell was happening. "Something is attacking me!" She cried out, fighting out of her dress, with virtually no shame._

"_She's covered in ants," Sam said and Dwight ran to the water hose and began to spray her down. Mercedes let the water pour over her bra and underwear clad, viciously bitten body. She ran her hands through her hair and shook her head as the hose hit her, there, as well. Dwight came closer, to make sure he could get all of the little critters off of Sam's gal. When he couldn't see any more of them, he paused to see if she was going to have another fit._

_Soaking wet and bitten up, Mercedes finally tried to catch her breath and declared, "I'm not going to ever try to do this by myself, again." She sighed and asked, "Is your daddy around me while I'm in my drawers?"_

"_Yes… He hosed you," Sam said. She covered herself lightly, with a shy smile and Sam escorted her back to the house. Would things ever not be awkward between herself and Mr. Evans? Mary gasped when they came in. "She got attacked by ants," Sam explained. "We're gonna borrow a blanket and take off." Mrs. Evans walked her son and his girlfriend to their van and wished that Mercedes felt better, soon. _

_When she headed towards the house, Dwight shot her with the water hose. "Dwight!" She fussed, but he kept at it, laughing. "The neighbors are gonna think your some kind of lecher, or something. First Sammy's girlfriend, then me!" That didn't dissuade him from drenching her in water as she ran towards the porch. Dwight gave chase after his wife. Someone was going to have to help her out of those clothes!_

_ Sam spent the next few days having to actually baby Mercedes, for the first time, ever. She was miserable, with all of those ant bites and he not only had to make sure that they all were tended to, but she obviously went into full throttle overgrown child mode when she was not feeling well, because she needed hugs and tender words and to really be spoiled each and every moment, to distract her from wincing at the pain it caused her when she accidentally forgot not to scratch. Sam kind of loved it, though – not the Mercedes in pain, part – but the nursing her and spoiling her part. She wore a snuggly pair of terri cloth pajamas the whole time and kept her lip pouted, even when cuddled up in her man's arms, on his lap. _

_ Stevie was sitting on the porch with his dogs, strumming something on his guitar when his parents came out of the house with a couple of bags. "Where are y'all going?" He wondered._

"_Oh, we're just going to take a little weekend trip," Dwight said. Mary looked quite excited about that. "If you and Stacie need anything while we're gone, Sammy and Mercy have already promised to look after you guys." He held his wife's hand and helped her into the big truck. Stevie watched them leave and Stacie came out and joined him on the porch._

"_What's going on with them?" Stevie asked his sister._

"_They're patching things up, I guess. I'm happy for them. It's a nice change to see them in love again. Mom's been so much more pleasant, too." She began painting her toenails, but had to shove the dogs away a couple of times so that they wouldn't mess her up. "So, what's been wrong with you, lately?"_

"_Nothing's wrong with me," Stevie said._

"_Stevie… it's obvious to everybody; even Mom and Daddy are starting to come around that Sam loves Mercedes. But you just keep on shutting her out. She wants to inherit a brother and a sister," Stacie said, scraping off some stray polish from the side of her toe._

"_Why? You know that Sam's going back with her. He'll visit maybe once every four or five months, and never for this long again. We'll probably see him three weekends out of a year and we can't go with them," Stevie said. "I don't see the use in even getting so excited about all of this."_

_Stacie sighed, leaned into her brother and laid her head on his shoulder. "We're not perfect, Stevie. But we are family and we have to love each other for the rest of our lives, or it just won't feel right inside of us. Sammy's been through a lot. He won't tell me anything about it, but he trusted you to want to tell you about it. I could get jealous and mope about how you're his favorite or that y'all treat me different because I'm a girl. But, that kind of stuff has never made me feel any better about what I've got a problem with. So, I say my peace or I hold it. Either way, at the end of the day; I did what I thought was best for me." She put her head up and asked, "You think it's best for you to be jealous of Sam and resentful towards Mercedes?"_

"_I'm not," Stevie said._

"_Stevie…"_

"_I'm jealous of her and resentful towards him, okay?" He asked and shook her off of him, so that he could get up. He pointed the neck of his guitar out towards the yard and said,_

"_You know what I've noticed about watching Sam and Mercedes? Any time there's something wrong or bothering one of them – they talk about it. If he's willing to do that with her, I know that he'll do it for you. Just talk to him about this, instead of holding it and being mad all of the time."_

"_Last time I expressed my feelings, I got punched in the face. Sam has big hands and he works out. I don't think you understand how much that hurt," Stevie said._

"_Not more than it'll hurt if you two never talk things out and get on good terms," Stacie said._

_ Mercedes stepped out onto the porch for a breath of fresh air, trying to rest a little from helping Mary cook for Sam's birthday. She heard the dogs bark and she rushed back to the house, but then heard Stevie's voice softly say, "Down. Down, boy." The dogs both calmed and she allowed herself to breathe. Stevie was staring at her. He just really still had no idea what it was about her that made Sam so crazy! "You guys are leaving after tomorrow, right?" He asked._

_Mercedes smiled in his direction and said, "We'll be out of your hair before you know it and you most likely will never have to deal with me again. It's very possible that I'm gonna end up dead. The people that your brother used to spend time with want me dead. This might be my last vacation."_

"_That's not funny," Stevie said._

"_Trust me, it takes a lot for me to muster up a smile. But, I would rather do that than live in fear, or sorrow, or rage, or hate." She smiled brightly and said, "That and a regular intake of psychotrophic meds," she giggled. Stevie gasped and she turned his way. "Oh, you didn't know that, either? For crying out loud, Boy… do they tell you anything?"_

"_They think that I can't handle knowing things. I got a take medicine, too," he said._

"_Something to cheer you up?" She wondered._

"_To calm me down," he admitted. _

_Mercedes sat down next to him and said, "I spent four years of my adolescence in a mental institution, escaped when I was sixteen, lived on the streets, for weeks with my two best friends, who broke out with me and then ducking in and out of a friend's house for about five months before the three of us moved into the place that I live in right now."_

"_You lie," he said._

"_I assure you, it's the gospel truth. I never found a place to live and belong until I was your age. I didn't have a real family growing up. My dad was taken away and locked up when I was seven and he and my mom died when I was twelve. That was when I was diagnosed and locked up."_

"_The only placed I've ever been trapped is with this family. They don't know what the hell they want or who they are. How am I supposed to ever figure it out when my examples are Mom, Dad and Sam?" _

"_I knew people inside who were abused and victimized by their parents. Mary and Dwight might be a little hypocritical at times." She thought to herself, moreso Mary and also a selfish, jealous, dissention stirring, lying… "But, at least it's clear that they love you guys. I know that they seem to have some double standards about things. I've noticed that both of them don't really hold Sam responsible for anything or find any fault in him. I never had siblings, so I have no idea how it feels to live in that kind of shadow."_

"_Sam killed people and went to prison at my age. I play sports, keep up with my grades, never got kept back, and I do all of this while I battle everyday with trying to be a normal kid, despite the stuff that my mom and my brother have done to ruin our family. Do you think that my dad has ever told me that he's proud of _me? _He hasn't. He's never once told me that I've done well. In all of the years that Sam's been gone, never once can I tell you that I thought I pleased my dad, at anything. Sam came back for a day and my father gushed on how much he loves him and how proud he is that Sam's so strong! I mean, it takes strength to have to have been the brother of a famous killer while trying to go to school. It takes strength to be the least loved child and still do your best in the things that you're committed to."_

"_I completely agree with you, Stevie. But, you know what else it takes strength to do? To open your mouth and tell people how you feel about things. Otherwise, they may never know," she advised. "If something happens to Sam when we leave, and you never got the chance to share things in a productive way with he and your parents… It won't be too late, but what would be the point?"_

"_I don't think that there would be a point to say anything else about it today, but I can understand your attempt to assist." Stevie said. "I only have a couple more years, then I never have to deal with any of these people again."_

"_Are you going to school?" She asked._

"_I'm definitely going to be doing great things," Stevie told her, with a proud smirk. She was unsure of what he meant by that comment, and she didn't really like the way that he said it… there was something in his tone that seemed alarming. _

_But, she took a deep breath, smiled and told him, "I'm glad to hear that."_

_ Tina was leaning on the counter, talking to Mike, getting ready to start work again, after having a lovely lunch with her amazing man, when she saw Kurt rushing across the store to get to her. She smiled, confused and wondered what was going on. "Kurt?" She said.  
"T – I saw on the news," he said, looking sad. Now, she panicked. With everything that had been happening, concerning Sam and Mercedes and things related, she assumed that something terrible had happened. "I know that you and your dad weren't close, but to lose him like that!" _

_Tina's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say and she asked, "Holy sh… Are you sure?" She pulled out her phone and saw that her sister had called. Her sister never called. Tina announced, "My sister called!" She began to dial the number back as she took a sip of her drink and hugged Mike, "Call me when you get off of work. I might be with my sister," she told him. He looked slightly disappointed as he waited for her to get off of the phone. "Hi, this is Tina Cohen Chang, my younger sister called me earlier… Oh, oh? Well, what… WHAT?" Tina dropped her phone and threw both of her arms up._

_ Mike reached for her, "What happened, Tina? Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as the tears began to pour from her eyes. "Is it your sister?" She nodded, frantically. "Is she hurt?" He asked. _

_She buried her face in his chest and choked out, "She's dead!" Now, Kurt just about passed out and he reached for her phone and her purse and handed them to Mike._

"_Take her home," Kurt said and Mike nodded, guiding his lady out of her building. Kurt's eyes were red with tears and he had to force himself to catch his breath. He couldn't deal with this, right now. But, now, Tina was about to have to bury her sister! He picked up the store phone and called Quinn, "Hey, you need to leave the shop and go check on Tina."_

"_Tina should be peachy. Her arch nemesis got his head blown off this morning by a prostitute."_

"_Yeah, and I think that her sister found out before she did… and I don't have any details, but her sister's dead," Kurt said._

"_I'm on my way to Tina's," Quinn said immediately. He heard her say, "Santana, I have to get to Tina's right away. Do you think that Brittany could pick Beth up from school this afternoon?"_

"_I need to speak to Mercedes," Quinn said, and Sam could tell that she had been crying. He didn't want her bumming Mercy out, especially while she was helping Mary prepare things for his birthday. Maybe it was something that he might be able to help her with._

"_Is it an emergency, she's kind of in the middle of something…"_

"_Could you just put her on the phone, please? I called her phone because I need to talk to her and if she's unavailable, you could have let it go to voicemail. Obviously, she's available enough to check on the call, in progress, so give her the phone." Quinn's voice had cracked into a million pieces as she talked to Sam. _

"_1/2 cup, ½ teaspoon," Mercedes whispered as she picked up these things. _

_Sam walked over to her and said, "It's Quinn. She sounds pretty bad off." _

_Mercedes collected the phone and said, "Hello, Quinn? What is it? Is it Puck?" She asked and Sam flinched and tried not to look upset by the fact that Puck was the first thing on her mind, or how scared she sounded that something might be wrong with him. "Tina? What about…?"_

"_She's had a death in her family," Quinn said, clearer than when she was speaking to Sam. "There was this rumor all over the news that her dad was shot in the face and her sister tried to call her when she found out, couldn't get in contact with her and killed herself. Paul Karofsky, however is fine and addressing the rumors on tv, right now… of course with no mention of what happened to her."_

_Mercedes crumbled and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears poured out of her eyes as she announced, "I'm coming home. There's a train and I'll get on it, as soon as I can collect my stuff and I'm on my way back!"_

"_What happened to Tina?" Sam asked, worried that he had gotten Mercy's sister hurt. Mercedes wasn't really listening to him, as Quinn was still talking._

_Quinn said, "Tina just wanted to make sure that we let you know, but she doesn't want you to come here. It's best that you just stay where you are, right now."_

"_Quinn, if things were switched, Tina would be there to get to me in a heartbeat!" Mercedes said._

"_Have you taken your medicine?" Quinn couldn't help but ask._

"_I haven't been keeping up with it as well as I should," Mercedes admitted. "I'll take it as soon as I get off of the phone and I'll be on my way back home…"_

_Tina got onto the phone, sounding worse than Mercedes could ever remember hearing her sound, "Mercedes, please don't try to come back here now. It's like Sam said, they're obviously trying to make a big impact and everything is very volatile. You don't need the stress, but I knew that you would want to know, from me. Kurt's going to be taking care of the shop alone while I make my sister's arrangements. I just don't understand. She was never suicidal!" Tina said and cried._

"_Tina, I don't care how volatile things are…"_

"_I do. You're safe right now. I have Mike here. I have Quinn. You don't have to be everyone's superhero, Mercedes. I love you so much, Mercy; and you and Quinn are now my only sisters."_

"_I love you, too, Tina! Sam and I were going to be coming home soon, anyway. We'll just have to leave right after he's done with his birthday celebration, with his family." _

_Tina squealed, "Oh my God, Cedes – I forgot about Sam's birthday. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have called…" Mercedes could hear Quinn flipping out in the background, basically about not being that concerned about Sam's bleeping birthday. "Is there any way that you'll stay gone, for a bit?"_

"_There's more than this, isn't there? What is it that you aren't telling me?" Mercedes asked. She heard the phone shuffling about and waited as Quinn came back on the phone. "Quinn? Is everyone else okay?" She wondered._

"_Are you coming back soon, or gonna take some more time to keep clear of the impact of everything?" Quinn wondered._

"_I'm coming back no later than the day after tomorrow, if I have to hitchhike back! Why? What else happened? Quinn!" Mercedes urged._

"_I'll talk to you when you get back," Quinn promised, trying to control her voice. _

_ Soon after, they hung up and Mercedes stumbled to her purse and fumbled around inside of it, like she had forgotten where she kept things in it. Sam waited, with his arms folded for her to dig in her bag, take a couple of pills and sit down at the table. "I am so sorry," she said. "Tina's sister is dead," she said. Sam automatically softened and he went to rub her back and ask her if she was alright. "She wanted me to know, but she doesn't want me to come back. She doesn't need me."_

_Sam said, "Tina's a very strong woman. She can manage and if she says that you don't need to come, then you don't." She nodded her head, then held it. Sam whispered, "Is everyone else alright?"_

"_No!" Mercedes said. "I don't know what else happened, but I know that Quinn was keeping something from me. I even asked Tina and she just handed the phone back to Quinn; she was so distraught about her sister that she couldn't gather the courage to tell me the rest." Mercedes looked deep in thought for a moment, then sighed and admitted, "I asked Quinn about Puck and she changed the subject. She didn't even say 'fine,' she just went right into the information on Tina's family."_

_Sam nodded, thoughtfully and took a page from Quinn's book. "Had Tina's sister been having any problems?"_

"_No. She doesn't even have a history of suicidal behavior. She was in there mostly because of severe trust issues and fear of people. She hardly ever even left her room. It really doesn't make any sense, like Tina said. There was a rumor that Paul Karofsky had been killed, and she tried to call Tina, but couldn't get in touch with her. Then, she kills herself."_

"_It was a set up. IF Tina's sister committed suicide, the Karofsky rumors would have been purposefully set in place as a trigger for that behavior. But, if she isn't typically suicidal, that probably wasn't the case and they just used her location and frame of mind as a cover up. From their standpoint, it would be a clever idea to attack people close to who you're close to, to get you back within their grasp. It would be smarter than actually attacking Tina or Quinn, because now, you'll try to rush back to console your friend."_

"_Sam, I'm going back, the day after your birthday. Are you coming?" She asked._

"_Where else would I be, Mercy?" He asked and placed a hand over hers on the table and pushed his forehead to hers. She began to cry again. He glanced at his mother, staring at them with a terrified expression. He knew that she would not want them to go if the other side was starting to kill, but that was all the more reason to go, and Sam would only stay through his birthday, for the sake of his family. _

_ She kept her phone on her, in case there was another emergency, or something. Sam had to bring her to the room, early. She was having an episode, and really trying to smooth it over, but the fact that Tina was going through such pain and she was here, amongst people laughing and celebrating was just too overwhelming for her. She insisted that Sam just stay with his family and she was going to catch a cab to the motel, but Sam was worried about her. He heard about her past with depression and had seen her upset and confused, but he had not seen her in a state of depression, and she was claiming that this heartbreaking mess that she was, currently was not even one. He didn't want her to be alone. _

_ But, she did something that she thought she would not do, just because the sense of worry was really unsettling – she called the rehabilitation center. "Hi, my name is Mercedes Jones. I am one of the emergency contacts for Noah Puckerman," she told them. She wondered if he had made that decision, even though they weren't on speaking terms. She once told him that Quinn should be his primary contact, because of Beth and the investment that both of them have in their daughter, but knowing Puck, he might have ignored her._

"_Yes, Miss Jones. We contacted you, initially, but when we could not reach you, we contacted the other woman, Miss Fabray. If you have contact with Miss Fabray, you may call her in regards to Mr. Puckerman."_

"_Why should I call her? I'm talking to you, right now," Mercedes said, with her stomach turning and her head feeling feverish. "If it's an issue over things that you can't discuss over the phone, please check Noah's file. There should be specific instructions that I may receive information over the phone, due to the fact that I am blind and cannot easily make my way to places for face to face meetings." _

_She waited a moment, hearing the woman type on a keyboard. After a while, the woman said, "Hold on, just a moment, Miss Jones, while I connect you to the doctor." After a long wait, someone finally picked up the phone and said, "Miss Mercedes Jones?"_

"_Yes," she said, anxious. "I'm trying to figure out what's happened to my friend, Noah. I don't understand why this is taking so long."_

"_Miss Jones, Noah Puckerman received a very troubling photograph and somehow gained access to alcohol and drugs. This is all still under the scrutiny of investigation, as we have yet to figure out how he managed to get any of what was in his system when we found him…"_

"_Is he okay?" She asked, not concerned about any of these other details._

"_I'm afraid not, Miss Jones. Mr. Puckerman had intense levels of concentrated alcohol combined with antidepressants and pain relievers in his system and his heart was not prepared to handle all of the poison in his bloodstream." She held her breath and waited for the next words, "He's dead." _

_Mercedes dropped the phone and scrambled around. She had to go. How could Quinn not tell her? She wanted to leave, immediately – but she didn't want to disturb Sam, either… Mercedes crumpled over, in the bathroom and allowed herself a chance to have a good cry. When she could breathe again, she began to get ready to leave. _

"Is he okay?"

She sniffled and cried the hardest tears she had cried in quite some time as she shook her head from side to side, "He's dead!"


	28. The Relinquishment

**The Relinquishment**

Matt vanished from his website for a few days and hung out at Giselle's house. He knew that what Aphasia said about her was true and was still working on the plan he promised Aphasia – to expose Jesse for what he was, _without _bringing Giselle down. Shock seemed the best argument. He was studying the effects of being in shock and post traumatic stress, to see if he could somehow spin things in that direction for her, should Aphasia decide to hang her out to dry. So far, Aphasia claimed that she would turn over what she had, _after _Jesse was exposed. The politics of all of this mess was a bit much for her and she knew that this type of stuff would be better handled by Matt, but in due time.

Giselle did yoga each day, several hours of dance practice, and went to the steam room at the country club. Now that Jesse was gone, her time was abundant, but clearly lonely. She came into the house, looking refreshed and energized, but still empty. Matt looked at her as she came into the room, but quickly put his focus back on his computer. "Do you need anything, Matt?" She asked.

"Pretty self sufficient," he replied, dryly. She nodded, sadly and retired to her room.

Matt pursed his lips and looked at the text from Andrea: _**Aphasia wants to see you. **_Actually, Matt felt pretty confident in his avoidance of the woman who had somehow brought out of him a lot of things that he had never said out loud… That scared him, but one would never hear him use such a word to describe an emotion he had. All of the dealings with her, since that day had been done through Andrea. His phone rang and he answered, "Andrea, I have yielded no results for Aphasia. Let her know that I can't produce any if she continues to disturb me."

"Actually, I'm calling about a post on the website… Noah Puckerman is dead," Andrea said.

"Hmm… Uh… I'm not sure why that would be on the site. Am I missing something?" He asked, clicking on the tab to the website and refreshing his page. "Quinn Fabray is blaming me for his death. How did he die?" He asked Andrea.

"Haven't been able to gather that info yet," Andrea said. "Just thought that maybe you should see this. Want me to delete it?" She asked.

"No. Maybe someone will respond with some information on this. I'd like to know how I ended up responsible for it. Forward the office calls to my cell, please?"

"Sure thing. I'm going to see if Anthony can get anything out of Tinsley on the matter…"

"No! Don't do that. Come on. One of his best friends just died. Let them have some peace," Matt said. When he hung up, he shook his head and searched for the news report on the matter. Obviously, it had not been a murder, because he couldn't find it in the local news. He further searched and only found the death in the obituaries… How then was it his fault?

Matt responded to the post on his website – a colorful arrangements of cuss words and all caps that he did not even think Quinn Fabray had in her to share: _Miss Fabray, I am sorry that you feel this way, but I assure you that I know nothing about Noah Puckerman's death and I am truly sad that he has met an untimely end. I extend my condolences, to you, and your daughter. I hope that both of you will manage together through your loss. _Then, he went to find Giselle, "Hey – I don't know if you've been told this, but your friend, Noah Puckerman is dead."

Giselle's eyes widened and she asked, "Did Sam Evans kill him?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it. It wasn't in the news. Murder always makes the news," Matt said. "I'm going to have to take off for a bit…" He turned and collected his things, then left. He called Andrea back and said, "Hey… see where Aphasia wants to meet me. I'm leaving Giselle's and I can't come back to the office, obviously."

"I'll get on that, Mister," she told him and hung up.

Aphasia tried to hand the ice skates to Matt and he frowned as he looked at them, "I'm going to bust my ass," he told her. He had only ever gone ice skating once, in high school – with Jesse, Andrea, and Quinn Fabray – the one time that she had ever gone out with Jesse. They saw Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury skating that night, dominating the ice like a couple of pros. If Matt remembered correctly, Aphasia was a pretty big deal on the ice, when they were younger. He remembered Jesse claiming that she was the only girl in school talented enough to be his partner… but she'd rejected the offer, and Matt had NO idea why he was thinking about any of this as she waved the skates at him.

"You asked me where I would like to meet to discuss our situation and this is my decision," she said, with a little roll of her neck.

His eyebrows remained furrowed, though he forced a tight smile as he snatched them from her hands. "I don't understand why meeting here means that I have to pretend I know the first thing about ice-skating," he said.

"It doesn't. But, with the stuff that we're discussing, I thought that the ice would be a good place to talk without anyone paying us any mind," She said, making sure her own skates were secured.

Matt mumbled, "They wouldn't have paid us any mind in a strip club, either."

"Sexually charged places make me uncomfortable. Cheering men and naked women…" She didn't finish the sentence.

"There's a male strip club out here, isn't there?" He asked.

"We're here now, Matt!" She snapped, now helping him to get into his skates.

"I will never in my life ask you where you would like to meet for another discussion," Matt made the mental note, aloud, glaring at her, as he did. Aphasia just smiled at him got up, took his hand and guided him towards the ice.

"I won't let you fall, Matt. Where are you going to put your bag?" She wondered.

"Right where it is," he told her. "It's padded. When I fall and break my neck, my laptop will still be in perfect condition." Matt finally remembered why Aphasia's ice skate history stuck out in his mind. He remembered it because the night of the ice skate double date, Jesse had mentioned all of it; because Aphasia had been there, too and Andrea began to tease him about having a crush on the magnificent skater, in front of his date and all. Quinn seemed more amused than offended by the possibility but Jesse was livid. "Aphasia… I'm really sorry about not listening to you when you told me about Jesse."

She paused and then stared at him. "I'm sorry that you ever considered him a friend," she said. "It just seems like anyone he touches has their life poisoned."

"It was the opposite, for me," Matt said, sort of shimmying in her arms, worried about striding too broad and hitting the ice beneath his feet. "Throughout school, it was always a fun challenge to know that I had someone to try to beat me at everything and to see him lose, but only just. But, after my family… Jesse really stepped up and was there for me. We actually learned to work together. He helped me when there was no one else around. We were actually good, until…" He laughed and asked, "Why do I keep talking when I'm around you?"

"Because, you know that I'll listen and that I don't have any room to judge you for anything you say. Something came between you two?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah… uh… well – I was coping with my loss at the strip club. I had a favorite dancer. She was nice enough to come over for private dances to help try to cheer me up. I don't know why I was so into her. She was a fantasy, but in real life – right in front of me, you know? She didn't make any of my pain go away, at all… but when I was looking at her, looking at something like what she did; it seemed impossible to think about my family. She was a good distraction. We had drinks one night and she brought me home, worried about how much I had to drink. She called Jesse, because she didn't want to leave me alone and his number was the most frequent one that she saw on my missed calls. I guess when he saw her, his competitive nature against me flared up again, because soon after that, I walked into his apartment and saw him having sex with her on his couch. He had conveniently left the door unlocked and "forgotten" that I was coming over to pick something up." Matt laughed and said, "I still to this day have no idea why he married her. Maybe to further throw in my face that for once, he actually won something over me, fair and square."

"Is that why you didn't want to let her get what's coming to her?" Aphasia asked. "You still care about her? Or that whole – the one that got away syndrome thing?" She asked, hoisting him up a little, on her shoulder, as they skated.

"No," he told her. "I'm not going to do that to her because she's a friend, and those are rare to come by and difficult to keep."

"So, there is some part of you that supports vigilantism," Aphasia said.

"It's not that I support it as much as it is that there is a strong difference between stabbing a bad man that you hate seventeen times and crying, conflicted as you watch a bad man that you love die, because you're too afraid to let go of the chance to finally be free of him. Nobody mourned for Jesse the way that Giselle still is. Even though she was abused, I think that if she could undo his death, she would."

"Love don't do that to somebody," Aphasia muttered.

"So… Did we come here for that?" Matt wondered. "You kept calling the office for me."

"Well, I know that you're working on the whole Jesse St. James thing; but have you thought about the unavoidable Sam Evans thing? I mean, eventually, you'll have to see him."

"I will be seeing him in a few days," Matt said. "I have quite a day in store for him."

"And who will be there to mediate?" Aphasia asked.

"Mediate what? I hope that Sam Evans _does_ have the nerve to attack me!" Matt snapped.

"What about you attacking him?" She queried.

"Would never happen," Matt answered, confidently. "Not only have I never engaged in a physical fight, _in my life, _I'm not about to fight a killer whose been to prison as my introduction to the world of bawling with brawn. If I was meant to do that, I wouldn't have evolved into the intellect that I am."

"So, what do you have in mind for him, Your Intelligence?" She wondered.

"That's personal, and I don't know that you aren't an ally to him," Matt answered.

"Fair enough," she said. "I do have a suggestion, if you want to know it."

"I don't," Matt said, in the coldest and hardest tone he had used with her all day. Aphasia shrugged her shoulders and continued to skate with him, getting slightly better, but only if she was propping him up. "Is there anything else we should discuss, while you have me vulnerable on this damned ice?"

"Whether you had any success with the whole tying Sam to Jesse's death thing," she said.

"Also personal," he told her.

"Why do I feel like you use me for your gain, but when I ask you about it, you don't share. That's pretty selfish, don't you think?" she asked.

At some point, the two ended up at a music store. It occurred to both of them, after they were finished with ice skating that neither of them believed in letting anyone know where they lived and both of them were intent on keeping it that way; whether they still wanted to be in each other's company, or not. In the music store, Aphasia selected a few CDs, while Matt studied the vinyl selection. He'd inherited a HUGE collection from his father, but hardly ever touched them. Now, he was looking to see if there was anything that he simply needed to add.

The woman found her way back to him and asked, "Have you heard anything about any of these?"

Matt collected the CDs from her hand, flipped through them, and laughed, "No, and I wouldn't hear anything about any of this substance free, blissfully ignorant…"

Aphasia snatched them back and snapped, "No' was enough!" Then, she playfully elbowed him. After a moment, a song came on and she began to do a dance called the Dougie, "What you know about this, Rutherford?" She asked.

"You joking, right? Woman, I will Dougie you out of a house and home!" He challenged and began to do his own spin of the dance. Before she knew it, they were challenging each other to a slew of dances, ones from their teenage years, ones from their childhood. At one point, they did the Kid N'Play dance where they click their feet together, and both exploded into laughter right afterwards. Matt had subconsciously collected Aphasia into a loose hug and said, "You are silly!"

She laughed and said back, "YOU are silly, Matt! Had no idea you had it in you." Then, she wiped her eyes with her shirt and announced, "Whoo! It's been years since I laughed myself to tears."

"I can't remember the last time that I just laughed," Matt replied. "Thank you. And not just for the dancing, but for everything. I don't know your angle, yet – but I appreciate the entertainment until I can figure it out." Aphasia just nodded, her chuckles still dying down. To be honest, she didn't really know her angle yet, either. However, she was really enjoying herself.

Matt was back at Giselle's when Andrea called him back. "Yep?" He answered.

"I was able to get some information out of Brittany. Apparently you sent a photograph of Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones hugging all of Puckerman's friends goodbye to the rehab center that he was in and the guy OD'd or alcohol poisoning killed him… Britt was a little fuzzy on that piece."

"Ah, so it's BS. I didn't even realize that Noah Puckerman was _in _rehab. I didn't realize that he even had a drinking problem. Okay. Thanks. You know, for a little while, I was actually concerned that I'd gotten him killed or something. Puckerman could have been an ally. I wouldn't have tried to touch him," Matt said.

"That's not all. The bastard daughter of Paul Karofsky, who just so happens to be the sister of Tina Cohen-Chang, Mercedes Jones' friend has also died. She hung herself, and according to Brittany, that's exactly how their mother died, years ago," Andrea said.

Matt began to type, furiously and tried to pull up the information. "Paul Karofsky's alleged murder seems to have overshadowed the suicide in the mental institution _and _the overdose at the rehab center."

"Think that they're connected?" Andrea wondered.

"There's some reason that people think that I sent Noah Puckerman a photograph that I don't even have. I didn't even know that Sam Evans was gone until Joe Hart told me, when he wanted me to cool down on the exposure. I think that I've been at Giselle's too long. I'm going to get back to my office. Can you try to get Aphasia to come in, tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'm sure that I can, but I can't believe that you actually are going to let somebody else inside of your net… especially when you can't be sure where she stands," Andrea said.

"Yeah, maybe I'm becoming a sucker in my old age," Matt deadpanned.

"Or, maybe you're starting to see that there's more to life than vengeance and bitterness," Andrea stated. He didn't respond, as he began to pack his things away, to move to the office.

Aphasia buzzed herself inside and took the directions that Andrea had given her, virtually anting to have an anxiety attack the entire walk. She found it extremely hard to believe that someone with Matt Rutherford's background would spend all of his time in a shady, shoddy place like this; but with the level of fierce obsession that he put into taking Sam down, it wasn't as inconceivable.

Matt was lying on his back, teetering on his laptop when she knocked on the door. Aphasia heard some shuffling about, then several locks being unlocked before the door opened and he let her inside. "Hey," she said. "This crazy apartment is your office?"

"Yeah. Most of my enemies are going to be upscale white people. They'll stand out in a place like this. They could get someone else to come into the neighborhood, but that exposes them to at least that person, and generally others who saw that person with an upscale white person. I know it seems paranoid." He stopped the statement right there. But, I don't care. But, that's the way it is. But – whatever. She could finish the statement, herself. This is the way it was for him. "I wanted to ask you some questions. I thought about what you said about me using you and thought that I should take some time to get to know you."

"So you can have some dirt on me?" She asked, jokingly, not stepping inside of the apartment. Matt noticed her reluctance and stepped outside. He sat on the floor, with his laptop on his lap and gave her a moment to join him. "What is it that you think you want to know?"

"You studied Jesse St. James for a long time… I'm discovering that even though I was closer to him than you ever were, it's possible that you knew him better than I did. I spent a few days at his home, with Giselle, working on your file, and I've been learning new things about him."

"So… this is not about me, at all, but about Jesse," she said.

"As hard as it may be to admit, Jesse is a huge part of your life. At least seven years of it were suffocated by what he did to you," Matt said. "For a guy to be able to hide something like that and snake his way out of it, on a high school level seems virtually unheard of. It seems like somewhere these guys would have been caught. So, I've been thinking about the facts – the St. James family is a wealthy philanthropist machine that has been funding politicians and causes for the past seven or eight generations. But, I look at Paul Karofsky, father of Dave Karofsky – he's a politician who got into the game shortly after my family was killed…" Matt maximized a tab and explained, "He had a liberal platform about equality and being against hate and all this other stuff. It was very convenient for him to be running, when he did. One of his greatest supporters? The St. James family. That doesn't seem weird to you? Didn't to me, either, because Dave and Jesse were like blood brothers in school… but guess who wasn't fond of the Karofsky's?" He maximized another tab and Aphasia looked at it. "Will Schuester," he said.

"Isn't he going to be the next governor of Ohio?" She asked.

"Maybe. He has good chances. But, I don't understand why he and Karofsky are always at odds with each other in the political world, when in personal, everyday life, they have many of the same friends, and some common links."

"Paul Karofsky never wins anything," Aphasia said, "Unless he's the only guy on the ticket."

"Exactly. Karofsky is never _meant _to win!" Matt said.

"I have no idea what you're trying to tell me," she said.

"The money that goes into his campaigns and elections and all of that is not for him to win, at all," Matt concluded. "These people intend for Karofsky to lose and I think that he himself intends to lose. I think that it is his job to make certain other people look good, by comparison." He wiped his face and said, "I just can't figure out why or why he would agree to that kind of position. I've uncovered a conspiracy and I think that Jesse might have had answers about it."

Aphasia admitted, "I don't know anything about that, Matt."

"You would've been stalking him during one of the election times. I guess, I'm wondering if he kept company with more than one opposing candidate, or…"

"This is not what people are designed for, Matt! To be used as your little playthings, so you can see if you can best the guy on the other side of the table!" She fussed, with tears in her eyes and pulled herself up to leave.

"Aphasia, wait," he called as he got up, too.

"Look, I know that we're two different people, but I felt like we connected and I felt like around me, you can somehow show that you _are _human and that you _have _lost, and that your life isn't just a series of moves in order to defeat everyone that you find responsible for the stuff tht's happened to you!" She was on the verge of crying as she fussed, "I get it, Matt. I understand. I have walked in your shows. No, I didn't lose my family, but I lost something very dear to me and I can't ever get it back, either. I wanted everyone to have to pay for it. I let it eat my life, too. But, you know what I wouldn't have done? I wouldn't have made victims out of other people in order to accomplish helping myself and I certainly was not going to open up to someone, pretend like they were significant enough for me to share with to turn around and make them into an instrument in my self-centered goals!"

Matt jumped in front of her to prevent her from walking away, but did not touch her. He'd already messed up, enough. He pointed a little ways down the hall and asked her, "Do you see her?" Aphasia turned her head. No one was there. "Because, _I _see her. I see her everyday and any time that she's there, she is looking right at me!" He said, angrily. He didn't mean to sound that, way – but that was how he felt when he remembered what happened to the little girl that he knew would have set the world on fire, had she been given the chance. "She was 8, and her life ended, not quick and easy, but in a terror drenched nightmare that I wouldn't wish upon anyone, but the people who did that to her!"

"How does she look?" Aphasia asked, in a small, soft voice.

Matt took a swallow and clenched his laptop tightly as he described, "She's covered in blood and urine. She's hardly recognizable; doesn't even look human, anymore for the way that they've beaten her. There's no life in her, even though she's looking right at me. She's dead and yet, she's still here… right there – looking at me, in pain."

Aphasia looked at the spot where the "ghost" lingered and said, "That's not what I see. I see beautifully colored ribbons in her hair, a smile that brightens the room and makes your heart warm, and eyes that sparkle like stars, because she's looking at you and she loves you so much!"

"You don't see sh*t," he said, angered.

"She's not there, but I _do_ see her, Matt. I don't see her standing in the room. I see her in these (eyes)." She put her hands close to his face, but didn't touch him, as she continued, "Every time you think about how much you loved them, for that brief glimmer, before you think about how you lost them – I see her in your eyes and there is SO much love there that I find it hard to believe that you would want to replace that with something so dark, cold and hard. If she really is watching you, why not believe that she does it from a better place, and without any pain. Maybe the only pain that she feels when she sees you is the pain that you carry around." She backed away from him and tried to step around him, "If you keep on doing this to yourself, you do it to her memory, too. She still looks like that to you because you can't grant yourself peace of mind."

"Will you come with me?" He asked. Aphasia stopped and looked at him, "when I meet Sam Evans. I thought about what you said and maybe it would be good for somebody to be there. I can't think of anybody else that would be willing to do it for me."

"Andrea would be willing, and so would Anthony, I'm sure," Aphasia said. "Or did you go down your list of names alphabetically and they already had plans?" She joked. She turned and walked to him again and stood in front of him, "If I'm going to go with you, you need to tell me what you have planned. I can't be surprised, on the spot. And if you do that to me, after I've done nothing but try to be here for you, because I know that you need someone – not just someone to feed your fuel and follow your orders, but someone to listen and tell you what you need to hear – I'll be done with this. I'll be done with you and I'll take my chances at the truth of Jesse through the release of my tape."

"I need somebody like you around, Aphasia," he said.

"Tell me what you have planned," she told him.


	29. The Requiem

**The Requiem**

Sam cared that it hurt his family that he was leaving early; but it became obvious, after only a few minutes with his family that Mercedes was not going to be able to handle the rest of their time here. She was not going to be able to focus. She was not going to be able to rest, until she got home to her family to deal with the stuff. So, after about an hour, he apologized and explained that he was going to take her back to Ohio. All they knew was that she had a death in the family. Sam didn't want to expound and Mercedes was not saying much of anything.

Those four hours took so long to pass, on the road. It was nothing like the kiss filled, handholding journey taken a couple of weeks before. This time, there was sporadic sad singing, coming from Mercedes' mouth. He knew that was one of her ways of trying to cope with things. There were sporadic moments of her turning on the radio and then deciding that she did not want to hear anything that was playing. After about two hours, that came to a stop when some oldies station played "Crying" by Roy Orbison and she flipped out and started attacking the radio to turn it off. Sam reached over and did it for her. "That's the song that I sung before I tried to drown myself… when Puck rescued me!" She sobbed.

That was when Sam pulled her to lay her head on his lap and she stayed there, for the rest of the ride, allowing him to stroke her hair and wipe her tears when she cried. The moment they got back into town, she had him to head straight to Emma's place. It was only about 6:30 pm, but Sam saw everyone's vehicles outside of the place and told her that they were still there. Mercedes barely let the vehicle stop before she was getting out and marching towards the house. Sam got the dogs out and they went to follow her. He waited for a moment, leaned against the van and covered his face. Everything seemed entirely surreal. He felt like when he walked into that house, there was no more avoiding this. Puck was dead.

Sam soon allowed himself to step inside, unsure of what type of reception he might receive, at such a time as this. When he came in, Mercedes was already hugging Tina and trying to give her some encouraging words. He was impressed, though not surprised that Mercy pushed her own sorrow aside to try to see to Tina's well-being. Tina turned to see Sam and he was immediately heartbroken at how sad and red her eyes were. "Sam," she said and exploded into another round of tears. Sam moved in to hug her and she cried on him for a moment and whispered, "They did this. I know they did." He nodded his head. That had been his thought processing, too… but he had not had much time to focus on it, for trying to see Mercedes through her grief over Puck.

"Where's Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

Tina frowned and replied, "She's with Puck's family, for Beth. Listen… Mrs. Puckerman don't want any of us at Puck's funeral. She says that none of us know enough about Jewish customs and that we've done enough already in Puck's life. The least that we can do is to allow him a proper Jewish farewell."

Mercedes' lip quivered for a moment and she sighed, then said, "I'll call her. Surely she didn't mean that. I mean, surely at least I'll be allowed to come."

Tina cleared her throat and looked apologetic as she mentioned, "Actually, she specifically said especially not you." Now, Mercedes couldn't hold it any longer. She bit her lip and choked on the sobs that she was trying to keep herself from pouring out. Sam quickly collected her into an embrace. "She's still grieving. Give her a little time," Tina advised Mercedes.

Matt's phone alerted him of a text, with a simple beep. He looked at the words: **He's back. **He tucked the phone into his pocket and shut his laptop. Matt looked over at Aphasia and she stopped playing the game on her phone to look at him, "What?" She wondered.

"Sam Evans has been spotted in Lima," he said. "I'll leave it to you to arrange our meeting."

"Don't you think that there will be funeral stuff and such for him to tend to?" Aphasia asked.

"Evans was not a friend of Noah Puckerman and he didn't even know the Cohen-Chang woman," Matt said. "My source says that Jones and her friends have been banned from Puckerman's arrangements, at any rate."

"That's really inconsiderate, Matt."

"_I'm _inconsiderate to him, without remorse. Thank you, in advance," he said and waved over the waitress. Aphasia bit her tongue and reminded herself that she was no longer the kind of person to haul off and punch a sucker in the face. Her hands tingled and she wiggled her fingers. "You want to hit me, don't you?" He asked, somewhat amused.

"It would be unhealthy and counterproductive," she said with a forced, but brilliant smile. He laughed and glanced at the check, before pulling out his wallet. He knew that Aphasia was already working on the text.

_**Hey! Heard that you're back, so please call me at your earliest convenience! **_Sam frowned and the text and set his phone on the nightstand. Mercedes and Tina were cuddling on the bed and he and Mike were sort of just sitting around… on standby, or something. Mike looked like he'd lost a lot of sleep but Sam was antsy. _How did Aphasia "hear" that he was back? _Someone obviously was watching this house to try to spot him. He didn't know who Aphasia was connected to. She claimed to want to help him with the Matt situation, but only a couple of weeks later, Matt did something just _terrible! _

Sam tried with so much of his energy to listen to the advice that Joe had given him, to simply try to think of Matt's feelings and be willing to forgive the things that he was doing, but now, someone had died because of it. So very much, Sam wished that he could blame Puck's alcohol poisoning on Will and associates, but it's impossible to force someone to drink themselves to death. Puck had to make a choice to do this, and he'd made that choice because Matt had pushed him with some stupid photograph!

Tina suggested, "Do you guys think that you could go pick up some things for us?" That might be a good thing, for everyone. Mercedes probably needed a little space from Sam and he still couldn't tell exactly how she was feeling towards him. He was unsure if she blamed him or if losing Puck maybe made her think that she would never be happy with the man she chose, or… what?

Going on a run with Mike was a good way to get more insight on everything as well as not have to see Mercedes in such terrible shape. "Jewish people don't really waste much time dealing with the bodies. Mrs. Puckerman didn't even want to have a full autopsy. She just wanted to hurry up and get the burial handled and mourn," Mike said.

"Full autopsy?" Sam repeated.

Mike shook his head and said, "My dad and I talked about it. Puck hasn't drank in years, with the exception of his mess up last month, and when he drank then – he didn't get alcohol poisoning. He was stinking drunk, and even though his tolerance level became much lower after he stopped drinking, years ago; if the amount that he drank when he fell off of the wagon had not killed him…" Mike shook his head and started afresh, "I was confused as to how Puck would have gotten access to either _A. alcohol that strong_ or _B. how he would have had the time unattended to drink enough liquor for it to affect him that way._ With the suspicious details surrounding Kim's suicide, I'm starting to really feel like Puck's death isn't what they think it is."

Sam stared at Mike. Mike sighed and said, "You think that I'm overreaching."

"No. I think that you've made excellent points. So, Mrs. Puckerman didn't have an autopsy, then?" He asked.

"She did, but she insisted that they do it in time for her to be able to bury Puck after two days," Mike said. "My dad is going to try to see if he can speak to someone and get some details, but the family doctor told Mrs. Puckerman that there were pain meds and sedatives in his system. Tina and I have been together now for _almost_ five years. I haven't been able to see the drunk Puck that they talk about, but never ONCE has any of them ever mentioned pills or drug usage. From what I know, Puck didn't even smoke grass. They wouldn't be medicating him at the rehab clinic. He was there to beat alcohol, not crack or heroine. But, he waits until he's in the place where he's probably had the healthiest program to break before ever even getting out and to do it in such a way that it kills him? All of a sudden, he tries other drugs? He either was trying to kill himself, or had no idea what he was drinking, which I'm still trying to figure out how something that dangerous got into that place. It's too shady, Sam."

"Given the right conditions, people can cross the line. I can realistically see Puck trying drugs, but if he didn't do it when Mercy tried to kill herself, last; or when they broke up the first time, I'm inclined to believe that he wouldn't now that he has Beth to think about. What about this photo that I've heard about, from Matt Rutherford?" Sam asked.

"Matt said that he didn't do it," Mike said, simply. "I believe him. It isn't that he wouldn't do something like that, but if he did – he wouldn't lie about it. He said that he had no reason to want to torture Noah Puckerman and that Puck's death in no way helps his goals." Mike threw something into the basket. Sam had almost forgotten that they were actually there to pick some things up.

Mercedes admitted, "I feel so bad. It's Sam's birthday and I'm spending it crying over another guy, and you already know that he has a complex about Puck. I feel so bad for putting him through this. I don't know what I feel worse about… the fact that I know that Puck did this because of me, the fact that I'm hurting Sam for being so upset over Puck, or the fact that I didn't come to see about you, but when I heard about Puck, I packed up, right away."

"Don't feel bad about any of that. It's not your fault that Puck died. You have every right to mourn a friend that you've lost and I specifically told you not to come running to me." Tina sighed and said, "You know what's helpful to me? Endless bouts of sexual pleasure help things along, even though it doesn't erase anything. You get to forget it for a time. I know that you and Sam are on that level, now."

Mercedes laughed and asked, "Oh, do you?"

Tina laughed and sat up, "Oh, Mercy! Don't hold out on me. We need a moment of lighthearted stuff. If we sit here and dwell on all the bad stuff that's around us we'll drown in a pool of misery. You wait here. I am going to get us drinks. We are happy drunks and I think that both of us could use it."

Mercedes was laughing hysterically with Tina when Mike and Sam returned, pleasantly surprised to hear that lovely noise. The guys came in with the bags and Sam could hear Puck's voice singing on the CD player. "Take it Cedes!" Tina cheered, singing into her brush. Mercedes was bouncing on the bed, singing into an unplugged curling iron, "Well your hair never falls in quite the same way and your clothes never wear as well the next day. You never seem to run out of things to say!"

They both went back in on, "This IS the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world. And while she looks so sad in photographs! I absolutely love her when she smiles!"

Mike clapped his hands, "Bravo! Bravo!" He said and turned the music off. "You two look like completely different women than the ones who sent us to the store."

Tina said, "Mercedes reminded me of the time that I got in trouble at the institution for fighting and Puck stole the keys from one of the orderlies and Puck, Artie, Quinn and Mercy snuck into my solitary room and we locked the door and when the orderly heard us laughing and making noise, he came to try to get to us…" She was cracking up laughing.

"And then he realized that his keys were missing, so he was SO mad that he was cussing, because he'd get in trouble if he had to call someone to unlock the door. So we told him that if he stripped to his underwear and performed 'We Are Family' that we'd open the door."

Tina finished up with, "But, he refused, so Quinn pulled down her pants and mooned him! Then, Puck, feeling like he had to show her up presses ham to the glass of the window by standing on Artie's chair! Then, and then, and then… the chair went rolling and Puck fell. Pants around his knees!" Tina was crying laughing. "He was the trouble maker and the closest that we could get to a class clown in that place! I didn't like him, but God, he could be so funny, at times."

"Especially when he and Artie were together! That was my team!" Mercedes said, guffawing. Sam sat down on the bed and Mercedes took his hand, "But you and me are my team, now, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling.

Suddenly, she gasped and asked Tina, "Do you remember that time when Finn, Quinn, Puck and I caught you and Artie in the stockroom at POM making out?"

"That never happened," Tina said.

Mercedes kept laughing and said, "And Puck had those 'I ships Tina and Artie FTW t-shirts made!" Tina gave Mike an apologetic/guilty look and shook her head. A couple of the guys still had those t-shirts, but she had not been able to convince them to throw them away. They had a wheelchair with ying-yang wheels on it – which always bothered Tina, because that symbol represented her in no way and she considered it Puck being racist and ignorant, though he insisted it was because no symbol really represented her and that the shirts were just for a laugh.

"That happened when we were like 18," Tina defended.

Mike laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "Like I'm really concerned about things in your past," he reminded her. Hell, if some of the stuff that he'd known and some of the stuff that he was gradually finding out, because of living with all of her friends for a month.

Mercedes confessed, "I thought that you and Artie were a good match and was sad that you didn't want to date him because he was my ex from high school. But, that's good, because now you have Perfect Mike, who has been wonderful and more since day 1. And I have Sam, who's the best."

They heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Kurt and Blaine coming in, carrying a cake. Blaine immediately began singing, "There is no future. There is no past."

Kurt set in with, "Thank God this moment's not the last…"

Then Tina and Kurt sang, "There's only us. There's only this. Forget regret. Or life is yours to miss." And Mercy and Blaine joined in on, "No other road. No other way. No day, but today…"

That was when Tina and Mercedes began singing, "I can't control my destiny. I trust my soul, my only goal." While Blaine and Kurt sang, "Will I lose my dignity? Will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?" Tina and Mercy went into the words, "It's just to be without you… The hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats, life goes on, but I'm gone…" While the gentlemen were singing, "There's only now. There's only here. Give in to love. Or live in fear. No other path. No other way. No day but today."

By this time, the ladies began singing a repetition of, "I'd die without you," while the guys sang, "No day but today," and they kept this up for some more reps and all ended with, "No day but today!" Sam had heard this song on Mercedes' "Showtunes" Pandora station before, but he wasn't sure where it was from. It did, however seem a perfect homage to both his birthday and the memory of Puck. Mercedes was crying by the time they finished the song. Tina rubbed her leg as Blaine said, "Happy Birthday, Sam."

Sam tilted his head and saw that the fancy, flashy thing had "Happy Birthday Samboo!" on it. "Is that for me?" He asked, coyly as he tried not to get choked up. He hadn't expected anything, because of what everyone had going on. The fact that they still squeezed something in, especially a pretty expensive looking cake and a beautifully arranged song did get to him.

"Yes!" Kurt said, "We tried to get it to say Sambo, like wordplay on Rambo." Sam immediately started laughing at the problem with that statement. "Imagine _our_ surprise when the baker chewed us out about the word!"

"So, we went with Samboo, playing off of bamboo. You've been really strong for Mercy and for everyone and you've been like a warrior. I know that the cake looks kinda, well, _very_ gay, but Kurt ordered it," Blaine said. Kurt's lip dropped as he threw daggers from his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I love it," Sam said gratefully. "Thanks, guys. Want some cake, Babydoll?" He asked Mercedes. She shivered at the Southern accent speaking to her and nodded. "Mercy gets first piece!" Sam said.

Blaine offered, "I'll go get the plates and utensils."

Tina sobbed and said, "I'm so glad that in the midst of all the death that we can celebrate life; because no matter how hard it's going to be for us, it has to continue without the ones who didn't make it."

Mercedes cried and added, "And the ones who did should not have to be ignored or downgraded because of the ones who are gone." She squeezed Sam's hand and lie on his shoulder.

It took Mrs. Puckerman a few days to settle down, but she called Mercedes and told her that she could take her to the gravesite, but she insisted that the Nazi boy not come anywhere near her. Mercedes was not going to argue the fact that Sam had changed or say anything that might affect the woman's decision. It had been hard enough to have to try to deal for the past few days with not being able to properly see Puck off, and having him constantly on her mind.

Mercedes placed a stone on the grave and started crying, "I'm so sorry for your loss, Mrs. Puckerman. You know that I loved Puck with everything that I had. Our time had just run out. I don't know how it ever got so bad – he'd been doing so well!"

"I knew that he would drink himself to death. When he stopped drinking, for good – I was impressed; but some part of me knew that it would eventually come to this. I was blindsided by the drugs, though… no offense."

"None taken," Mercedes said. She wanted to ask about the drugs, but Mrs. Puckerman was bad off enough and probably just needed to be left alone about all of this.

"Mercedes, I hope that you realize that from this moment on, there is no connection between us. I intend for you not to bother my family or reach out to us. I want to leave you and the rest of your little group in the past. If Quinn Fabray was not Beth's mother, there would be no reason for her to be in my life, either. Joe Hart is the ONLY positive person that you ever brought into my son's world and now that Noah is dead, your poison no longer welcome in _my _world." Mercedes sobbed and Mrs. Puckerman told her, "That time, I don't care whether or not I offended you. Now, you've had your moment to visit. I hope this was enough for you to just say goodbye and move on with your life."

The two women walked back to Quinn's car and Mrs. Puckerman left both of them without saying another word. "She blames me," Mercedes said gently.

"She's always blamed everyone else for what's wrong with her son. Don't pay her any mind, Mercy. Puck was screwed up when I met him, when we were kids. He was screwed up when you first met him in the institution. He got worse, he got better, he relapsed and neither of us had the power to keep that from happening. If she was so great to him, she would have been his emergency contact person." Quinn gave Mercedes a tight hug and suggested, "He left some tapes for you, while he was inside. The center gave all of his stuff to me, as his emergency contact. I still have the key to his apartment and Mrs. Puckerman hasn't been able to obtain her copy, yet. Is there anything that you know of that you want of his, before she gets in there?"

"I want the guitar that he tried to teach me to play. I want the photo album that he made of us – that he would describe every photo in to me in detail, to try to help me imagine it…" She started crying as she said, "I want that sweatshirt that he would wear when we would sit in front of his fireplace and sing to each other, and the CDs that he kept making me, even when I refused them." Mercedes was collapsing onto Quinn's neck. "I want to hug him and tell him that I was just upset with him, that I would never cut him off, not for good and that I would always be his friend and love him as the best friend that I could be, and that he didn't have to throw his life away! Not for me! NOT OVER ME!" Mercedes shuddered, uncontrollably.

"I have you covered up until the hugging him part," Quinn told her, gently. Then, she said, "But, you can hug me, anytime that you feel bad about him. This wasn't your fault, Mercedes. Puck undid all of the work that he'd put in to be a better man. Don't you do the same thing. Not for _him._"

Now, Mercedes straightened up and said, "I won't. I am going to continue living and even if it kills me, I'm going to smile… at least for Sam."

Sam and Aphasia sat in front of each other… she looked significantly different than the last time that he had seen her. She dropped a lot of the weight that she had picked up since school and looked more like her teenage self, except for older, of course and more mature, definitely. "It's like somebody knew the stuff that we had been discussing. We discussed getting together with Matt. We discussed Tina's sister and how Tina felt about her. We discussed _Puck…_and now, all of them have been targeted. Matt says that he didn't send that photo to Puck."

"Which he didn't," Aphasia quickly said.

"But someone wanted us to think that he did. Someone wanted to ruin the chances of us connecting, by linking him to Puck's death. People are _dying, _Aphasia. Do you really want to be a part of that?" He asked.

"People are not only dying, but on a daily basis are being cheated out of basic human rights and some of them being put into the system by the antics of evil men; some being raped and abused…" She shook her head and told him, "It shouldn't even be a question." They sat in silence for a moment, then she asked, "You think that you guys have a turncoat?"

"I can't imagine any of them siding with the threat. Well, I'm uncertain about one of them, but this person was nowhere around when we were having some of these conversations, unless she was spying."

"Or unless she had recorders or cameras in place," Aphasia said. "I know that I'm very supportive of taping folks without their knowledge in order to view weaknesses and use it to try to bring them down. Maybe whoever she is had some kind of recorder or something."

Sam covered his mouth and thought about the conversation that he had with Tina. If he remembered correctly, it didn't actually implicate him, specifically… but the facts against her could really put her away! "I have to go," he said. "I'll meet you and Matt in the place that you said at the time that you said."

"Okay, and you'll take my advice?" She asked.

"Definitely," he told her and rushed away, calling Tina as he did.


	30. The Ravage

**The Ravage**

Sam called Tina to let her know that he was coming to the Magic Mirror. She wondered what the problem was, immediately worried that some other tragedy had befallen their family. "I don't know if we can trust everyone, but I believe that I can trust you with everything."

"You don't know if we can trust everyone? Sam, these are people that I've known my entire life I don't easily trust anyone, and I trust every single person involved in what we're doing, right now."

"I don't. I think that Emma has surveillance in her bed and breakfast and I think that the enemy has access to that surveillance," Sam said, straight up.

"Emma," Tina repeated, incredulously. "Sam, I would have been more convinced if you said Quinn, than Emma. I would've even doubted myself if you called me a rat than for you to accuse Emma. God, that's a bold statement and the implications would make Emma a part of what killed Puck and my sister. Is that really what you're meaning to imply to me, right now?"

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Emma is Will Schuester's younger sister. They have the same father, were born a few months apart, and raised up with each other. They've known since high school that their parents had an affair. Emma told me before we began brainstorming, right in front of her, and spilling everything. Think about it… has anyone ever actually gone after your sister? But, suddenly, after you told me what you did, she's targeted. Puck had been untouched throughout everything, but suddenly – when Mercy and I have a tiff about how much he means to her and I keep kinda harping on it, he ends up dead from mysterious alcohol, laced with drugs…"

"Sam… the only person who was actually around for every single thing indicated here, besides me was _you," _Tina said. "Oh my God… How could I have been so stupid?"

"What are you saying, T?" Sam asked. Tina sounded like she was accusing…

"It's YOU!" She squealed.

"Tina, why would I be the one? _I'm _being targeted!" He practically yelled, getting into the van.

"By who? Who, besides Matt Rutherford has actually reached out and tried to do you any kind of harm, Sam?" Sam heard the crying in her voice.

"Tina, just give me a chance to reach you and I'll explain everything and why I'm following the train of thought that I'm following. You could be in very real danger of being in a great deal of trouble!" Sam said, putting the phone on his shoulder so that he could drive.

"There is no way that Emma would do anything to hurt any of us! But, we already know that _you_ are capable of it, and why would you spare any of us? Why would you want to turn your back on the things you believed in so much that you are covered in tattoos? Do not come to the Magic Mirror. I don't want to see you," Tina fussed and hung up on him. Sam stared at the phone, in a state of shock. His next thought was to call Mercedes. That would be hard, because if Tina' s reaction was that way.. God only knew how Mercy would receive the idea. But, before he could dial out, a text came through, from Tina: **Meet at Mercy's apartment in 20 minutes. I don't know where else is safe to talk. What if Magic Mirror has been bugged? I know that I'm paranoid – but, these people are clearly extreme. Delete this text.**

Quinn and Santana both watched as Sam entered the building and marched towards the elevator. Quinn tilted her head and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Mercy's apartment," he said. Quinn stared at him, confused. Mercedes was not even in her apartment. She was still at Emma's as everyone was. But, within a few moments, Mercedes came into the building with Tina and Kurt, upset and fussing at them. Sam went to greet them and Tina shoved him aside. "Tina…"

"I don't want to hear another word of it, Sam!" Tina fussed.

Mercedes reached around for him, "Sam? Sam, where are you?" He grabbed her hand and she pulled him with her onto the elevator. "Tina, I'm not even trying to listen to this for one minute, but Sam has the right to defend himself against you!"

Quinn began to follow them, but Kurt put his hands on her shoulders and told her, "Now isn't the best time, but – I'll try to keep you posted." They knew that Quinn was sometimes a weak link, if not an absolute drama queen and she was going through enough trying to console her daughter through never seeing her daddy again. Quinn looked very sad, indeed. Tina began to lash out at Sam, on the elevator, as Mercedes defended him and Kurt got into the thing, asking everyone to please try to be calm…

"What. The. Hell?" Santana asked Quinn. "Did Tina just accuse Sam of being a spy?"

"I didn't hear a word," Quinn said, absentmindedly. She cleared her throat and turned around, flipping her short blond hair aside as she did. "Let's get back to work."

If Emma's place somehow was bugged, maybe others' places were too. Mercedes' apartment was probably the only place that it would have been impossible to get inside of, in the past month. Maybe even the shop itself had something inside. Tina was utterly paranoid. It was possible that none of those places had taps or bugs, or whatever; but she couldn't rest on a maybe. Tina set her purse down on the floor of the elevator, took Mercedes' tote bag and did the same. Kurt followed suit with his man purse.

When they got off of the elevator, Sam looked at Tina, still a bit confused as to what she was doing. "Emma's place may have had cameras or recorders inside of it," Tina said, frantically rubbing her arms. "Sam pointed out the fact that things that we discussed seem to have been targeted. It can't be coincidence that Mercy and Sam discuss how important Puck is to her and I talk about how important my sister is to me, then they both end up dead."

Mercedes sat down on her couch and reminded them, "We were in the bedroom when we discussed Puck and I don't remember you talking about Kim, at all."

"Sam and I talked about her, when you and Mike went on to bed without us," Tina admitted. "We had a very detailed and serious conversation, on the couch, about how much I care about her." Tina was shaking, now. "If they have that information, you guys…" She shook her head. Not only might she run the risk of being locked up, but what about the wrath of Paul Karofsky, to find that she was actually responsible for the death of his beloved son?

Sam said, "We have to confront Emma."

"Confront Emma?" Mercedes repeated. "You think that she might have known that there were cameras or whatever in her place, if that's even the case? No way, Sam. You have no proof and she has no motive. Why would she try to get us hurt or worse? Why would she want to try to stop us from getting rid of the people that are trying to do these things to us?"

Sam rubbed his face and said, "I thought that I was doing you a favor, by not telling you this, but Emma is closer to Schuester than you guys even thought. They're family."

Kurt smiled and said, "Yes, she told us, Sam. But, that doesn't mean that she's a part of his system. I mean, technically, Tina and Karofsky are family and Quinn and Russel Fabray."

"That's why we need to confront Emma. We need to get a reading of her and see if she stands up to our testing her. She's the sister of one of the highest up white supremacists in all of Ohio. Her partner is the ex wife of one of the most infamous soldiers for them. Several of you have been victimized by them, already. Did she tell you how she came to be so fond of most of you?"

Tina froze and asked, "What do you know?"

He sighed and said, "The main reason that most of you know Emma is because she had this habit of trying to take in victims of her brother and his friends' evil. Tina – your entire childhood was ruined by one of them, Quinn's abuse, what I did to Shane, and… Mercedes… Emma told me that your father worked for Will's father. The things that got him arrested, he didn't just set out to do them. He was propositioned to do them, and probably set up to get caught." Mercedes fell onto the couch with a flop. Her knees had given away. "So, technically, nearly every problem that you've had has stemmed from them, too."

"Why would you tell her that, Sam?" Kurt fussed and rushed over to Mercedes' side to hold her hand and rub her back.

"Because - we are not dealing with some pesky bully, Kurt. Those guys intend to kick the living sh*t out of us and they've began killing. They fight dirty and they use whatever they can., without any regard to anyone and we have to be prepared to face that, if we want to make it through this together." He rushed to kneel in front of Mercedes and took both of her hands into his. "Babydoll… this is going to be extremely emotional. I'm sure that they know your weaknesses… probably all of your weaknesses. Kim and Puck were just an introduction. Look at how easily they swept them away after doing what they did to them." He stood up and addressed the others, "They wanted us to believe that they can do whatever they want to us and to the people that we care about and not have to answer for it."

"I'm starting to believe them," Kurt said, sadly. "Sam, I don't know how I feel about any of this."

Sam said, "You have money. I strongly suggest that you leave town. It's not safe at Emma's. Don't tell anyone where you're going. You and Blaine just take some time to get away, to give me enough time to square things away." He pointed at Tina, "That goes double for you and Mike. You've lost enough to them."

Tina shuddered and nodded her head, "You're right. I think that it's best that I leave."

"If anyone asks you; you didn't trust me and thought you think that I'm gonna bring all of you down," Sam said.

"I know, Sam. That much was my idea," Tina said. "I don't know that I want to even hear anymore about Emma or any of it. I'm heading back to the house, then Mike and I are going to pack up and make ourselves scarce."

Sam warned, "They might try to lure you back in with something terrible."

Tina smiled sadly and said, "There is nothing worse that they can do to me. I still have Mike and I'm not going to lose him. Please, Sam… whatever you need to do – make them stop." Tears fell from her eyes and she got onto the elevator. When Tina rushed off of the elevator, she was crying and Quinn went to check on her.

"Tina, what is it?" She asked.

"It's Sam! He's… I don't trust him and I refuse to be anywhere near him!"

"Why? What did he do, Tina?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not convinced that he's not still with them. I don't know what his angle is, but I'm not going to stick around to find out!" She hurried out of the place, wondering if she should text Quinn to let her in on the loop, but it was more important for her to call Mike and make arrangements for the two of them to leave. The others would catch Quinn up to speed.

Quinn got onto the elevator and went up to the apartment to hear Sam and Kurt arguing and to see Mercedes, crying, on the couch. "We are stronger, together! We can't manage if we separate, Sam!"

"You'll all be fine! This way, the only person really in jeopardy is me! You just don't tell us where you're going and don't send anything that has an address on it. I don't know if they can check cell phone towers. They may have law enforcement on their side…"

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes blurted out, "Sam thinks that Emma has her place bugged and that she's working with Will to undermine us." Quinn gave Sam a look of disgust and outrage.

"Quinn, you and Beth have any place that you can pack up and go to until I can get things handled?"

"Yes, but… what's this about Emma?" Quinn asked.

Kurt was crying, now, too. "There is no way that Emma would do anything to hurt any of us."

Sam said, "The biggest problem that we have is that if the place was bugged, the enemy KNOWS what we intend to try to do – to join up with Matt and to try to find out what it was that Rutherford had on Schuester. That's them knowing entirely too much and we have no idea if they've already started on an angle against us on Matt's end. That's why I'm meeting with him tomorrow."

"You need a wingman?" Mercedes asked, wiping her face.

"Got one, Babydoll. I don't want you anywhere near this while I know that there's probably a huge target on you, still. Joe's coming with, well – he's meeting me there." Sam told her. "Matt's going to come with Aphasia, and she thinks that after he's had a chance to get everything off of his chest that there might be a chance that he'll try to listen to some reason about Will Schuester and helping us to take him down. I've told her some of the details about what we think of Will and she's supposed to share it with him. After that, if what he wants to do is give me the hell for the rest of his everlasting years, I don't care. I'm ready."

"I'm not," Quinn said. "Look, Sam – I hate that Matt has brought all of this upon you. I'm not ready for any of this, and I'm not looking forward to being willing to die, or willing to lose. I'm not going to be able to do anything that puts my now fatherless daughter in the way of any danger."

"She's already in danger, Quinn…" Sam said.

"I have to take Beth somewhere that I know she'll be safe – away from all of this." Quinn took a deep breath and said, "I'll go stay with my sister and her husband. They don't keep in touch with my dad, and they live out of state. I have to think about Beth's safety." Quinn began crying, very hard. "Mercedes, I want you to come with me, please?"

Sam interrupted to say, "I was going to suggest that you leave immediately, but Mercy's not coming with you, Quinn. I understand that you want to take care of her. I _fully _understand it, but I need you to understand that this is my responsibility, now. You have a daughter to think of, as you said. Let me think of Mercy."

"If you were thinking of Mercy, you would let her come with me, where it's safe," Quinn blurted. She simply just could not deal with the thought of leaving Mercedes here and something happening to her, like it happened to Puck. Puck was supposed to come out better than before, and he didn't come out, at all! The f***ing world would crumble into dust for Quinn if _anything EVER _happened to Mercedes.

"I'm staying with Sam," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes," Quinn began.

"I'm grown, Quinn. I've made the choice. If I close the store, how will I sustain myself? You need the chance to get away and I'll have to run the shop. We'll have a guard here, like the Magic Mirror. I'll be fine." Mercedes reached both of her hands out and Quinn rushed to them to hug her, then quickly took off. She was going to gather Beth and their things up and leave, at once.

Tina simply could not resist confronting Emma, herself. If Sam was right, this woman was a willing instrument in trying to ruin her life – someone that she considered a role model and a friend, but had betrayed her. As far as she knew, there were no current tenants, besides she and her friends, for safety purposes and also because the cross burning made the news and people were hesitant about stopping in. Brittany would be at lunch, right now – probably gone. Lauren would probably be in her room, resting. The others were at work. Emma, if she was there, would be alone and either in the kitchen, reading, in her office, or out in the garden.

The kitchen was closest, so Tina went in and thought that she saw blood on the floor. There was definitely a thick red pool of something. She went to kneel down and was pretty sure that it was blood and not something else. There were drops of it heading to the office. She pulled out her knife and headed for the office. Maybe she should have gotten out of there, but at the time, she decided to check to see if Emma was alright, or if someone else was there. When she got into the office, she saw Emma, bleeding and reaching for her desk. Someone stood over her with a mask on, holding a knife.

Tina rushed at the assailant with her own weapon and he turned around just in time enough to swing his weapon at her. Tina leaned back, and avoided getting cut, but he'd tried to leave. Tina chased the masked stabber and threw herself at him, stabbing him in the neck as she landed on him. The man groaned and fell to the floor. Tina pulled the mask off of his face and said, "You're Thad! The guy who threatened Santana." He held the wound in his neck and bared his teeth at her, in pain. She kicked his knife out of his reach and began to call for help. When she hung up, she heard Emma call out to her in a weak voice.

"You go to see about her, you know that you lose me," he taunted.

"I have a feeling you won't get far, with your little wound," Tina said, with a satisfied grin. "I have a feeling that you might not make it to see tomorrow."

"You just love killing white men, don't you, chink-b*tch? Funny how none of them are _him. _And you know that they never will be. You'll never touch him or any of them!" He laughed, right in her face, like he wasn't the least bit concerned that he was injured and trapped. "We know about what you did to Dave and what you helped do to Jesse. I may fall today, but what they will do to your pre-med dreamboat should not even be put into words!"

Tina bent over and sliced the backs of both of his feet, right on the creases above his heels. Thad groaned and cussed at her, but she felt confident enough to check on Emma. "What happened?" She asked Emma, not wanting to touch her.

"The house. Will's had the house monitored. I didn't know, Tina. I swear. They expected Sam to come and find me. You all would have thought…" Emma paused as her eyes rolled around inside of her head. "Can you call Shannon?" Now, the softie in Tina came through and she bent down to try to see about Emma, "No, no! Don't touch me. I'm barely hanging on, here. I need you to stop Sam from going to see Matt."

"I can't do that," Tina said. Emma's voice was getting weaker as she tried to speak. "Stop wasting your energy," Tina commanded.

"They're watching. They're waiting. You don't understand. We were wrong…"

"Shh, Emma. You're bleeding to death!" Tina fussed.

"Mercedes was never the target. They wanted to…" She ran out of breath.

"Emma, please…"

"Call Shannon," Emma said.

"I will, now you just shut up!" Tina began to call the woman, for Emma and noticed that Thad was crawling away. She almost laughed, but wanted to try something, instead. Something she had been practicing – knife throwing. Just in case someone came after her and she couldn't get close enough to cut them. She threw the knife as he was reaching for the back door and it stabbed him right in the plush of his tight little butt. The man yelled out in pain and collapsed on the floor. Tina could hear the sirens of the ambulance, as Beiste was answering on the other line, "Something happened at the house. The ambulance is arriving now. It's Emma."

Sam was getting all kinds of calls and messages from his friends, but he turned the phone off and put it in his pocket, because they weren't going to distract him from what he aimed to do. Tina asked him to try to delay the meeting with Matt, when they were at the hospital, waiting on word about Emma. Their plans to try to make the enemy think that there was dissention in their midst as well as the plans for several of them to leave town were all misplaced when Emma was attacked.

She had bled significantly and was in critical condition. The doctors could not get her to awaken, and no one was really allowed to see her. However, they insisted upon staying at the hospital, especially to make sure no unwanted enemies came around. The police talked to Tina several times and she was quite nervous about the fact that she knew that somewhere was a tape of her confessing to helping Dave Karofsky kill himself.

Mike and she decided to leave, soon after they convened with the others in the waiting room. She couldn't get over what Thad said about something bad happening to Mike. They didn't even get most of their stuff when they took off. Quinn had already left with Beth. Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine stayed at the hospital, all night. Sam told them that the place should be safe. He was pleased that Tina had been there to catch Thad, because the thug was going to try to set things up to look like Sam had killed Emma… What motive they were going to plant or make up was beyond him, but he did know that there was nothing that would keep him from his appointment with Matt the next day.

Aphasia suggested that Sam bring flowers to the graveyard. Apparently, when Sam was released from prison, the same day – someone desecrated the graves of Matt's family members. Aphasia thought it would be nice of Sam to do something to pay his respects. Matt's dead family was his greatest weakness. Sam did not only get flowers for all of the graves, but he also arranged candles, brought along some other special things that he would share with Matt and said prayers, at the site, before any of the others got there. He looked into the sky and asked, "God, please have Your way with this meeting."

After a while, he saw Joe approaching, from the distance. When he reached the portion of the ground reserved for the Rutherford family, he said, "Sam, don't let your heart be troubled. God is in control." Sam reached out and gave Joe a hug. As he did, he could see Aphasia and Matt, walking up. Aphasia looked amazing. She had on a colorful dress, with a wide belt around her midsection and he thought she looked like she had make up on. Sam let go of Joe and watched the two arrive.

Matt came up to the site and said, "Step away from the grave." He pointed to a more appropriate place for Sam Evans to be. Sam obeyed, along with Joe and Matt threw down a small cushion, sat down on the cement and opened his computer bag. He began to pull out his computer and other things, while Aphasia simply found a spot a little ways away to stand. Joe walked over to join her. Matt was setting something up, but Sam didn't want to interrupt and possibly upset him. He would wait until Matt addressed him. Matt had been there all morning, wondering if Sam had something up his sleeve. He watched as Sam decorated each grave and said a prayer. He watched as Sam set up candles and lit them and looked up to the sky. That was around the time that he saw Aphasia getting out of her car and he walked over to her, from where he had been hiding.

Sam glanced at Aphasia and she turned her face away from him. He raised an eyebrow, confused, but was not so concerned that he didn't wonder what Matt was doing. Aphasia lowered her head. What the HELL was wrong with her? She thought about Sam, more than she should. It was like her mind couldn't separate him from this person who not only owned up to what he did, but tried to do something about it. She thought that she had been impressed by the fact that he had taken care of Jesse, shortly after speaking to her. It made her feel kind of special… Like he had done this thing for _her, _and the others – but he had not talked to or seen any of them, only her.

Now, he had listened to her suggestion to do something nice for the graves AND, he had shared information with her. He shared suspicions with her, just like he would a dear friend. Aphasia found herself thinking more and more about him all of the time and a truce between Matt and Sam was extremely important to her, because she wanted both of them happy… but she wanted more than anything, for Sam to be able to have a life.

When she saw the flier for the first time, she remembered being upset of the things that she read, but the thing that affected her the most were the insinuations that he had something going on with a black woman. Aphasia sometimes checked Matt's website, to read different things he was spouting off about. She mostly enjoyed the hate mail that was posted there. Matt was a terrible person, as far as she was concerned, having the nerve to attack other people for their injustices when she watched him embrace Jesse St. James for years. But she became increasingly interested in the things that he would post about Sam Evans and she knew that if she wanted to learn more, she would have to reach Matt. She simply had no idea that she would look inside of Matt and find an actual person… and a good person.

Her heart _loved _that person and wanted to know everything about him. Her heart wanted that person inside of it, but her heart also seemed to want to reserve a place for Sam Evans – a place that even the person who she was spending most of her time getting to know was not going to take. Aphasia sighed and went to stoop next to Matt, "Hey… you gonna start soon?"

"I'm waiting," he said and looked next to him. His sister was there, she was still soaked in blood, but she looked more like herself. Matt had realized that he hardly ever looked at her photos, the videos, and things that she made for him. He realized that over the years, he had forgotten what she actually looked like. He could remember a girl, but his memory had been toying with him. When he looked at the video of her, he could not remember her ever looking so pretty, ever looking so bright! Had she always been that way? Or did she become more beautiful when he could no longer tell her how proud of her he was? Did she become more talented when she no longer had the chance to become a star? "I'm waiting for him to come over here and look at this," Matt said.

He looked up at Sam, making eye contact with him for the first time ever. God, he looked so incredibly different. Matt realized that whenever he looked at Sam, he didn't generally see this man standing in front of him, either. He saw the teenager with the shaved head who was constantly being admonished by teachers for not covering his offensive tattoos when he came to school, and being either sent home or forced to put on an overshirt. Since then, he had only seen him from afar and could not look at him for very long without becoming nauseous with anger. Joe gave Sam a little push and Sam went to sit on the concrete, next to Matt. "Before you say anything, I just want you to see this. I actually made it just for you, and I'm going to give you your copy." Sam took a swallow and nodded his head. Lord only knew what Matt was about to show him, but he had already prayed about this day.

When the screen read: Remembering the Rutherfords, and Sam heard the music to The Living Years by Mike+ the Mechanics… he already knew that this would be difficult. But, he determined not to look away and to make sure that he would _try _to listen to whatever Matt would say.


	31. The Rendezvous

_**WARNING: I can't lie. This is probably the most gruesome and vulgar thing that I've ever written, in life. Murder. Bloody murder and torture are BOTH in this chapter. **_

_**There is pretty much no good way to look at this chapter. Sorry, folks. Watch out for the ITALIC!**_

_**Also, I apologize to all who have been turned off by the turn of events and the nature of the way that the enemy here decides to deal with their problems. I will try to get the bloodshed to stop as soon as it feels right to the story and to the direction that the story is taking. The next series shouldn't be nearly as graphically disturbing… (That's a hint that I am going to do another story in this universe, after I've completed this one.)**_

**The Rendezvous**

Sam watched, as Matt's voice narrated, "This was my mother." There were photos of the woman, at various stages in life, doing various things and smiling, brightly. "A lot of people claim they have these great and wonderful mothers; you probably do it too, but my mother was listed as one of Lima, Ohio's most extraordinary persons, three times, in her life. At other times, she was acknowledged on a state and national level for great work in the medical field, as well as civil rights activism. She graduated, with honors from high school and college. She went to school on a swimming scholarship, having been a swimmer all of her life and won several awards, but she went to school to study neurological science."

Sam saw the woman getting awards, over and over, in the photos, graduate photos of her and friends and family. She shook hands with famous people and posed with political figures at events. "She was able to balance being a professional and a star mom…" The music stopped long enough for a clip to play:

Mrs. Rutherford opened the door of the house, dressed to the nines in a fancy professional skirt set and a pair of nice high heel shoes. Sam thought she was a beautiful woman. Definitely of MILF status, now that he could see her differently than when he had seen her years ago. She was greeted by a barrage of balloons and cheers of happy birthdays. Her kids ran to her and hugged her and her husband kissed her and welcomed her into the house. "Oh, you all are so sentimental! Especially _you, _with that camera, Matt," she teased. "Thank you. I love you all."

Matt narrated, "We appreciated her and were not taxed to pay her tribute, as she deserved every moment of glory and honor that we ever granted her…"

Presently, Matt asked, "Do you remember the way that your friends treated her? Do you remember what the police reports say happened, actually happening?" He paused the tribute and stared at Sam. Sam looked at Matt, alarmed at how he could see nothing in his eyes.

It was like Matt had turned his feelings off for today (or perhaps Matt's eyes were always this cold), and he was genuinely awaiting an answer to his question. Sam replied, "I remember what happened to her… I… was taping what happened." That was something that had _never _been told before. Sam didn't even know whatever became of the tape, but was pretty sure it was somewhere with the rest of the dirt – not that it mattered, because all of the guilty had already been punished.

"So, what happened? I mean, you were there. The forensic investigators were not. Sure, tests are very reliable, but are they 100% accurate? We can never really know the whole truth – but I am sure that you at least have a better idea of the facts than anyone else who's willing to talk. What did they do to her? Don't leave anything out." Matt pulled out a folder and looked at his copy of the police report. He was waiting.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "They hit her in the knees and knocked her onto the ground. She was on the floor, trying to crawl away. She looked like she was trying to get to her youngest daughter. The little girl was scared, but she wasn't crying. Instead, she looked confused, not yet crying… but I guess that Mrs. Rutherford just wanted to comfort her or to try to protect her. She was trying to crawl over to her and Rick kicked her down to the floor and put his foot on the back of her neck. That was when the girl started… started crying…" Sam seemed to be getting choked up.

Matt's head snapped towards him and he snapped at him, "How dare you try to shed a tear at this point? You haven't earned the right to cry over this, yet. I don't want your trembling voice to interfere with this report!" Aphasia sniffled and covered her neck with her hand. Joe's eyes were moist as Sam nodded his head. Surely, he disagreed, but he would continue. "What happened after Rick put his foot on my mother's neck?" Matt asked.

Sam would say everything that needed to be said. He knew this would be even more difficult than it had been when he faced Shane, and much more hard to withstand than Aphasia was, but he spoke, to try to appease whatever it was that he could, for Matt. "Mr. Rutherford tried to run to her, and someone hit him in his stomach with a piece of metal – a big pipe. He went down, but he turned to fight the pipe away from the guy. He was fighting very well, and wrestled the pipe from him to hit him with it. That was when he was stabbed in the side, with a hunting knife. He fell, dropped the pipe. The pipe was picked up and he was beaten with it. Rick made him stop. Mr. Rutherford was supposed to live to see everything else. He was bound with rope and sat down, facing the scene. His son was going to crawl over to him and Rick yelled, "stop him," so I kicked him. He tried to come at me and I hit him with the camera and punched him down. He backed away and they tied him up, too…"

_ One of the guys ripped at Mrs. Rutherford's clothes, while she struggled beneath Rick's foot and her oldest daughter, who was holding her little sister cried out, "Please – don't do anything to her! Take me, instead!" Rick laughed and moved towards her. The older of the sisters placed her little sister behind her and Rick snatched the older one by the hair and slammed her against the floor, crying. He cut off her clothes with a hunting knife and attacked her. Before he was finished, he began to stab her, repeatedly. She screamed and tried to shield herself, but that seemed to excite him even more as he kept swinging the weapon at her. Sam's eyes were widened at it, but he didn't say anything. For some reason, he didn't think that they would be SO brutal towards the females. He didn't know why he'd made that presumption, but he had._

_ Rick stood up and pushed the woman's body around, with his feet. He looked down at the blood on himself and told the camera, with a shrug, "She volunteered." He turned and looked at the mother. She was screaming, insanely! It was like she could not be controlled. "Choke her to shut her up. We have very little time before the cops come here. Neighbors are going to be calling em', soon." She was being choked while she watched Rick approach her youngest daughter, while she was yet being sexually attacked. The woman squirmed, fought with everything. Her son, even tied up tried to go to her, but he was pressed to the floor and a nail was driven into the back of his head. The little girl screamed, at the top of her lungs and Rick snatched her up from the ground and asked her, "Don't you want me to do to you what I did to your sister?" She cried and shook her head no. "Shut. Up." He told her and threw her to the floor. _

_ The sadist who had the son cut his pants to expose him and used his hunting knife. The kid was barely alive, but when his assailant began to cut him, he writhed in agony and began to have an asthma attack. Rick took the little girl's hand and brought her to him. "Do you want to help your brother stop hurting?" He asked her. She nodded, still crying. "Here, he handed her the knife and told her, "Stick him as hard as you can." He poked him in the heart and said, "Right here. You do that and you'll make him stop hurting." She cried and held onto the knife. "Come on. They say that you're a really smart little nigger. Let's see if you're strong too." She glared at him, shut her eyes and stabbed at her brother, as hard as she could. She stuck him, but he was still having his attack. "I guess you weren't strong enough," Rick taunted her._

"_Rick…" Sam started. It was bad enough she was going to die. Forcing the child to try to stab her brother was just low, even for everything else happening around him. Sam didn't really get a chance to refute Rick, though. The girl took the knife and stuck Rick in leg with it, so near his penis that he currently can't even use the thing anymore. Rick growled in pain and backhandedly slapped her. Then, he held her down, by the throat, with one hand and punched her, over and over with the other. Sam said, "Rick…" And he moved towards the two of them to try to pull his old friend off of the defenseless child._

"_Got to hell, Sam! This little b*tch just stabbed me in my d*ck!" Rick said and began to choke her. _

"_No," her father managed to say. "Please…" He was never a man to beg, but, "Not my baby. Not… my… baby girl."_

_Rick stood up, hunched over and looked down at the dead child. "She asked for it," he muttered and spit on her. Sam looked down at the child, and felt suddenly really bad for even being here. It was like beating a puppy to death, or a harmless little monkey, was more accurate… and it bothered him to see her smashed against the floor that way._

"_Think that's enough?" the one climbing off of Mrs. Rutherford said. "I always have to take a leak after I pop white." He went over and relived himself on the child, looking right at her father, as he did. Rick held himself and said, "We have to make this quick, now. One of you get the kid, one get the papa. I've got this one."_

"_You hate the chicks, don't you?" Sam asked, seriously disturbed, now. Rick just laughed and walked over to Mrs. Rutherford. She wanted to know why. The only answer he gave her was a laugh and death. The son was stabbed in the back and the knife was twisted and Mr. Rutherford was stabbed in the heart… The guys left after that. Sam passed the camera to Rick and they each went separate ways. But, someone else was sent in to embellish the scene – slurs in blood on the walls, hanging the male bodies by the necks, and castrating also Mr. Rutherford. None of the guys involved said a word about any of it and they didn't have to, because the evidence was there. Even though they never saw the tape, they knew what was on it, and their DNA had been all over the place._

_ Sam didn't have much DNA present, but he did have a footprint, with the blood to match his shoe, when he stepped over the brother to get Rick to stop choking the little sister. That and an unused videotape were virtually the only things that ever connected him to the crime scene, for court purposes. But, he would be connected to the event that he witnessed and participated in for the rest of his life. You just don't forget anything like that._

"So… how much fun was it?" Matt asked.

"It wasn't actually fun. There was a bit of a rush, but it was more like when you're excited about being afraid, for me, than anything else," he said. Obviously, he was being allowed to cry now, because the tears were flowing, though his voice was somewhat still. "I hate myself for doing that, Matt. I swear to you, there is not a day that goes by that I am not haunted by nightmares of that night, or by…"

"It's time to resume the memorial," Matt said, cutting off the apology and playing his computer again.

He narrated, "This was my sister. She always thought that there was nothing special about her, because she was in a house full of these great achievers and she was considered an average kind of girl…"

"She wasn't average, was she Sam? Does just any girl beg someone to rape and kill her, if she thinks that it'll save someone else? Even her mother? Would your sister beg to switch places with your mother if that happened to them?" Matt asked, from next to Sam. Sam sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. Probably not, most likely. She would hate to see it happen, but he didn't know if he knew anyone who would sacrifice herself that way, except for maybe Mercy's family. Now, he wished that she was here. She would have _hated _hearing all of that, but it would have been nice to know if she still, _still _loved him after hearing all of the details from his own mouth. It would have been nice to feel her soft, loving hand reach over to squeeze his and give him a boost of confidence and comfort that he now felt most unworthy of, all over again.

The "average" sister was quite a wallflower. She didn't wear makeup or try to dress sophisticated or trendy. "She wasn't a genius or greatly talented, but she was like a saint amongst mere people. When we were little, I remember her holding an umbrella over my brother and I while she got soaked, because she preferred that, instead of either of us getting sick for getting even a little wet if we all tried to squeeze underneath it." For the first time, Matt's walls seemed to break down as he looked at the images of his family, when they had been happy and alive, not knowing what kind of fate would send them to the other side.

"This was my brother. He was a brilliant boy and he would have been even smarter than me. We were going to start a business together, if we ever could have agreed on what we wanted to do. We just knew that no matter what it was, it was going to be spectacular, because I was very well rounded and pretty smart and he was smarter than anyone else that I knew and very diligent and dedicated to intellectual success. He was small, for his age – always having health issues – from eczema, to asthma and a number of allergies and skin problems, he couldn't do a lot of physical activity."

"Like defend himself," Matt said, allowing a tear to fall, but refusing to wipe it away, as though it wasn't there.

"This was my father. I believed that he was a wonderful man. He served in the military, before I was born. By the time I was entering elementary, he was a policeman, and a few years later, a detective. Eventually, he left the force, concerned about corruption and dirty politics. It became an obsession for him. He began to be a private investigator, but spent much of his time working on special cases from his past – special assignments that he personally took on out of concern. He was a hero to me. My mentor. My idol. But, a man who always told me that he looked up to me. I never even understood how that could be, but I cherished it and him."

"This was my baby sister…" Matt paused the recording and handed the laptop to Sam. He got up and rushed over to his little sister's grave and bent over her gravestone. Sam, Joe and Aphasia exchanged glances. Matt shut his eyes tightly and tried to catch his breath. Aphasia had an understanding of what was happening to him. He never took the appropriate time or actions to deal with how he felt about losing all of these people, and now, he had to retry to relive the event to deal with his emotions. Aphasia went over and placed her hands on his shoulders. Matt shook his head and whispered, "I can't stand to watch it again."

"Is she here?" Aphasia whispered, too low for anyone to hear what she said.

"Yes!" He hissed, not lifting his head.

"What does she look like?" Aphasia asked. Matt looked over to see his little sister picking flowers out of the bouquet that Sam left her. She put two in her hair and spun around in her dress. The dress was covered in blood, but her face looked clear, except for some blood on her face. He was startled by the look of her. "If she looks any better, it's because you're finally facing all of this and you're getting better. You can't quit, now – Matt!" Aphasia wrapped her arms around him and hoisted him up to help him stand. "Please don't give up."

Matt went back to sit next to Sam, trying not to vomit or cry, or spontaneously combust. "Play it," he said, hoarsely. Sam did so.

There was the little girl, bright and beautiful, with her curly black hair in a ponytail and butterfly hairclips on the side of her hair. "Take me with you to Paris," she said.

"I can't," Matt said from behind the camera. "It's a school trip and we've already paid for just me. Not that you could have gone anyway!"

She folded her arms and said, "You could put me in your luggage! I'm small enough to fit into a big suitcase, just leave it cracked," she laughed and her laugh was beautiful. Sam began crying serious tears as he watched her. She was light shinned, like Matt. She almost looked mixed, with the texture of her hair and the light colored eyes she inherited from her mother. "You know what? I'm not even mad, because I'm gonna go to Paris, when I get famous! Beyonce goes to Paris."

Matt sucked his teeth at his little sister's mention of her idol. "Tell my friends what your name is," he said.

"I am Wonderful!" She said and laughed, clapping her hands.

Matt muttered, "She calls herself Wonderful, as her 'stage name,' now where she learned stage names, I don't know."

"It's not a _stage name_, Matty. It's my alter ego, like Sasha Fierce!" She told him, quickly, full of sass.

"And why does an eight year old need an alter ego?" Matt asked.

"I don't _need _anything. I can get to where I want to by just my talent. Are you going to show this to somebody in Paris?"

"To my friends when they ask me who is the kid that keeps calling my cell phone, asking what I'm doing, instead of letting me enjoy Paris?" he teased.

"Well, show them me singing. That will make their day," she bragged. "Wonderful's singing makes everyone's day…"

"Girl, just sing and quit with the ego," he said, chuckling.

"I get my smug attitude from you… That's what Momma said." She laughed and said, "Hmm… but what shall I sing? Of course, we know, it has gotta be Beyonce. But, I wonder if I wanna do the happy "Halo" or the sad "Listen."

"How about you start with the sad and end happy?" Matt suggested, sounding playfully annoyed, at the time. Sam could feel Matt's lips moving, reciting silently everything that he was saying on the recording. What they didn't know was that Matt had only seen watched this once after her death, when he put the memorial together. He simply replayed the last time he had a chance to talk to his little sister face to face, all the time.

"Matty – they told me that you were smart. I usually tell them, that's a special effect, but you might be smart!" She teased, cleared her throat, then went straight into, "Listen to the song in my heart.." Sam and Matt both cried at how hauntingly beautiful the child's voice was as she sang the song like a vocal prodigy, and when she got to the end of the song, she belted out the last note, with both hands lifted in the air, dramatically dropped her head, as she closed the song; then waved her hands in a circle as she popped her head back up with a smile that totally contrasted the song she had just sang and she sang, "Remember those walls I built? Well baby, they tumbling down…"

As she neared the end, hitting all of those notes, Sam's heart could barely take it! He covered his mouth with both hands and when the girl ended the song, she smiled and said, "And you act like Wonderful is not the right name for me!" She laughed.

Matt looked down at his lap to see his sister seated there, watching the performance with them. She didn't have blood all over her, or bruises. Or any of it. She had on a pretty, white dress – like he had her wear for her funeral, but instead of the mess of a face that they tried to make look presentable, resulting in Matt having open caskets to show how badly their faces had been attacked, she looked just like she did in the video. "Remember me that way, Matty," she whispered to him. "That's who I was, even 'til the end." She got up, walked over to her grave and smiled as she traced her name, with her fingers… then, she walked away and disappeared.

Matt wondered if she was gone for good, or if he would see her tomorrow. He wondered if she would appear this way, from now on, or if she would return a bloody mess. "Do you know any of their names?" Matt asked Sam.

"Matthew Rutherford Sr., father. Margerie Rutherford, mother. Meaghan Rutherford, oldest sister. Mark Rutherford, younger brother…" he sniffled and said, "Miracle Rutherford…" He choked on his words. Matt took his laptop and opened it to hand him the disc.

"Thank you for the flowers and candles. But, I'm sure that you realize, from at least some sense of rationale that none of that will ever mean anything to me." Matt stood up and began to put his laptop away.

Sam stood up too and asked, "Are you leaving?"

"No, _you're_ leaving. I've showed you what I wanted to show you. I think that you got the idea. I think that now you at least know something about the people that you obliterated."

"Tell me this – why did you do it? Why did you take away everyone who was actually worth something, and you left me here? The only reason I could have ever been a good person was because I had so many great people to help balance me out. Without them, you know who I could have been? Jesse! Why did you kill them and not me?" Matt asked, angrily.

"From what I found out, you were supposed to die too, but Jesse had other plans," Sam said. "Nobody should have died that night and no one should ever have to die like they did. But, I promise you, I know what they went through. I've had to do it all, Matt. I had to watch people be attacked and be helpless about it. I've been brutally assaulted, objectified and used and they tried to kill me, too. There's nothing that I can say that will ever make any of what happened make any sense to you, but there's something that I can try to do to help you find some peace…"

Matt scoffed and began to walk off. Aphasia stepped up and said, "Matt, Sam has something _very _important to talk to you about."

Matt nodded and said, "Investigating Will Schuester, etc. Sure, right. I'm on it. But, just because I agreed to meet you today, does not mean that I agree to work _with_ you. I don't care if you had not laid one hand on them. I don't care if you had never even stepped foot in there. Just knowing and supporting and protecting any of the others is enough for me to never want to be anywhere near you, again!" Matt stressed through his teeth.

Sam offered, "I just think that I could help you."

"No, you think that _I_ can help _you_. You want to be free from your old mess. That's not my problem or concern. I honestly hope it never leaves you alone. I may be able to form coherent sentences and maintain a healthy appetite, but I will never be able to move past what happened to these people that I knew, loved, lived with and intended to share every important event in my life with. I'll never move past what was done and I'll never forgive any of you."

"Jesse St. James, included," Sam said. Matt just looked at him, waiting for more. Sam nodded and said, "I've been trying to tell you - Jesse St. James was the one to tell Will Schuester about whatever it was that your father had on him. He helped Will to plan that night. I wasn't supposed to be there. Jesse wanted me to come out of town with he and Dave Karofsky, so that when the details of what happened to your parents were released, they would not be able to stick it on the most likely suspect – me. That night was supposed to be expendable flunkies and they were supposed to be prosecuted and discarded after they served their purpose. I know for a fact that the masterminds behind it were Jesse and Will and that the fact that they helped you afterwards was more of a copout than you even imagined. They didn't do it just to seem not racist. They didn't do it just to gain political favor. They did it to be able to watch the effect it had on you, up close!" Matt was clenching his bag tightly and backing away.

"Matt… Will Schuester wanted _you _dead too. Jesse gave him the weekend that he knew you would be gone so that he could gloat about the fact that he helped to have your entire family killed and outsmarted you to do it."

Matt took a swing at Sam and Aphasia jumped when he did. Sam backed away from the fist, but put both of his hands up, letting Matt know that he was not here for that. If Matt wanted to fight him, he would take the punches. Especially if that would help Matt to decided they needed each other for this. Matt looked at his own fist, surprised at himself. His emotions had been grated too much, today. He turned and began walking away, saying, "I can't deal with anymore of this, right now. Call me tomorrow, Phai." He was so upset, right now, so ready to break, that he barely saw the car that was cruising up…

Everything happened so fast. He heard Aphasia scream his name and he looked up to see a gun pointed at him, from the passenger's seat of a white car. Matt quickly turned and started to run in the opposite direction that the car had been driving, when he felt someone tackle him and he heard shots, ringing out. He heard Aphasia scream Sam's name and he heard the car speeding away. Matt sat up and knocked Sam off of him. Sam was struggling for breath, with a gunshot wound in his side. Matt looked at all of the blood, and began to have a panic attack. Blood was not something that he could easily look at in small doses, but after having just thought of his family, this was a trigger, today. The car turned and started coming back. By this time, Joe was ducked behind a gravestone, calling for help and Aphasia had withdrawn a small firearm from her purse.

The person in the car was firing, as was Aphasia. Sam and Matt watched in horror as she marched right at the car, firing, with no fear or shame, at the passenger, who was now hanging out of the car, firing. Matt groaned and hit the ground and Sam glanced at him and saw that he had been hit in the chest. "No… no, Matt!" He said and tried to check on the other man. Aphasia hit the shooter in chest and head and fired at the driver, as well… but she only grazed his ear. She cussed and rushed to check on Matt.

Matt sat up and opened his shirt, to show them he had a vest on beneath it. "I never leave the house without this," he admitted and went to check Sam's wound. "That looks horrible," he said, and took Sam's hands to apply pressure to the wound.

"I've never been shot before," Sam said. He laughed and said, "It hurts." His green eyes were watering and he was breathing hard and fast with puckered lips.

"Is it fatal?" Aphasia asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell where it actually hit, because of all of the blood and I don't know if they possibly hit an organ or something. Then there's the fact that I don't know what kind of gun they used or if he might have a reaction to the metal or if the wound might get infected or…"

"Feels pretty serious," Sam said. Joe came over and said, "I got most of it on camera with my phone. I got the shooter and the driver but there was no license plate on the car. The ambulance is on their way, Sam. You want me to call Mercedes?"

"No, not until I'm alright. She'll worry herself to death if she finds out I've been shot." He shook his head and bit down so hard on his lip that he drew blood, "Matt… while I have your attention… could you please reconsider helping me with Will Schuester. I don't know if you noticed, but this bullet was meant for you, and he wasn't aiming for your side."

"Yeah… I'll reconsider," Matt said. He looked at Aphasia, and asked, "You alright, Phai?"

She nodded, but she was still clenching the gun between her fingers. "I practice shooting at the range as a stress reliever. I've been shooting Jesse St. James in the face and chest for years… usually not moving, though. I have a license for it, even though I technically can't just shoot it out in the streets like this… I think that two shot people, in my company, ought to be enough grounds for self defense."

"I don't know. You're black and in Ohio. I'll have my lawyer help out," Matt said.

Sam wondered, "Where is the ambulance, because I am actually in a lot of pain and losing a lot of blood?"

Aphasia watched as Mercedes Jones held Sam's hand and he smiled, softly at her, with loving eyes, promising her, "This will be over soon, Babydoll." _Babydoll… _that was a cute name for her. Aphasia had a brief flash to Sam calling _her _some terrible things, but she pushed all of that away. Not only had Sam come to free her from the haunting of Jesse in her life, included her in his plans and listened to her advice… Now, he had saved Matt's life! Even after Matt said that he would never forgive him! What kind of a superman was Sam Evans?

She jealously watched as Sam guided his blind little beauty to sit next to him on the bed and gathered her into his arms, letting her lay back on him, on the side that was not injured. Aphasia felt guilty for looking at them like that. It was obvious that the do did each other much good. Mercedes was crying and trembling. It hurt Sam to see her so shaken, but he was delighted just to be able to see her again. A few hours before, it was very likely that he might not.

Mercedes had gotten virtually NO sleep the entire night, as she, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Santana and Brittany stayed at the hospital, in the waiting room, to avoid possible threats at home. Sam leaned back, with his head against the wall and fell to sleep. Kurt drifted off to sleep on his honey's shoulder and Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's head, with their hands intertwined tightly. Brittany and Santana remained awake for most of the night, mainly due to the fact that Brittany was unable to really go to sleep anywhere but in her own bed (and had been that way since she was little), unless being in the place for several nights, first.

Beiste remained next to Emma's bed, though Emma still was not waking up. The woman's eyes fluttered here and there and her vitals seemed normal, but she wasn't responding to anything and the doctor was sure that she might take much time to walk again, if ever, and she appeared to have suffered some brain damage due to hypovolemic shock, caused by her massive loss of blood. On the way to the hospital, the woman began to go into convulsions and fell unconscious. Several hours later, she still had not awoken and Shannon Beiste was a mess.

Eventually, Santana knocked on the door and asked if she needed a break of some sort. Shannon shook her head and sadly smiled at the younger woman. "If you need anything at all, Brit and I are still in the waiting room," Santana told her and gave the woman a tight bear hug from behind.

Kurt and Mercedes went back to Emma's and were allowed inside to get their stuff, but they weren't able to go anywhere near the kitchen or the office. When they had everything that belonged to them, and their significant others; both of them got into Kurt's SUV and headed for the shop. Mercedes just wanted to lie down for a while and at this point, that sounded like a wondrous idea to Kurt. So, they went directly to the apartment, carrying personal items with them and straight into the bedroom to rest.

The two of them were snuggled together in the bed, resting soundly when Mercedes heard the buzzing of the shop's doorbell. She jumped up and fumbled around to rush down to the shop. "Cedes… what…?" Kurt began, but she was down the elevator and at the front door before he had a chance to even formulate his surroundings.

Mercedes rushed to the front of the shop and opened the front door, "Hello, welcome to Pieces of Mercy. I apologize for the late opening. We are currently understaffed." She laughed brightly and stepped back to let the couple inside. "What can I help you find today?" She asked.

"Do you have anything left over from Mother's Day?" the male asked.

"Yes sir. Hold please," Mercedes said. She turned to face the shop, from the front door and pointed to her left, "There is a glass shelf on this side of the store, towards the back of the shop, before you get to the door that says 'Employees Only Please." Everything that we have left, aside from flowers is on that display for 50% off. But, if you want flowers, they are on the outside of the building, in the yard and they are all 75% off, and so are the fruit trees."

"Thank you, Miss."

Mercedes went to her company phone and began making calls, "Hey, Santana – is there any way that you might be able to come in for work at all today? I know that you had a rough night and I understand if you can't… Hey, Becky… I know that you aren't scheduled until this afternoon, but if you could possibly come in this morning, too… I would appreciate it…" Mercedes hung up and held her head. She went to the front counter and made sure that the bell was up there, in case someone needed to check out. Then, she called Sam, "Hey… I _really _need some help in the store, so if the meeting with Matt doesn't take too long, please – come back in a hurry. Santana didn't get any sleep last night and is practically dead to the world at the hospital and Becky has a prior engagement at the community center this morning." She took a deep breath and said, "Call me as soon as you get my message." She heard the bell.

Mercedes rushed to the counter and began to ring up items. She pressed the total button and pointed to the screen. "This is your total," she announced.

"How do you know that people are giving you the right amount?" The gentleman asked.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "If they feel that they have to cheat a blind woman, maybe they need the product more than I need the money for it." He handed her some money and she asked him what each bill was, so that she could key in the correct amount and issue out his change. "I know the buttons and the way my bills are set up inside of the register. I just need to know what cash I'm being handed." After about half an hour, she drew up a sign that said "Credit Only." It was too hard to try to get through the cash part, by herself.

After about two hours, Becky finally came rushing in, "Sorry, Boss! I'm here, now!" She cheered.

"Praise!" Mercedes rejoiced as she snatched down the sign and announced, "She can get someone over here!" She said softly, "I hate to do this to you, Becky, but…"

"Chill out, Sister. I've got this," Becky said and quickly began ringing the customers in front of her up.

"Is this a joke? One cashier is blind and the other is retarded?" Someone whispered.

Mercedes' head snapped and she said, "First off, to whoever said that – she isn't _retarded, _and you should feel ashamed of yourself for using such a word to describe someone without knowing a thing about her. Secondly, I'm the owner, not a cashier and if you think that either of our conditions is a reason to doubt our ability to work, I would love for you to show somewhere that pleases you, Sir."

Kurt came down the stairs after a long shower and changing his clothes. The Magic Mirror had called him several times today, but they knew how to make order forms for any custom work and anything else simply had to wait. "Cedes, do you need me to bring you anything or do something for you before I head into the shop?" He asked.

"No, thanks. Just be sure to come back here and pick me up at 7:00," she said and kissed him platonically on the lips.

"You look shaken up, Queen," he said.

"I have to take my medicine," she commented, frowning.

"Well, don't delay," he told her and handed her cell phone to her. "You've been getting calls all afternoon," he told her.

"What song?" She asked.

"What a Friend We Have in Jesus?" he answered in the form of a question.

She tilted her head and wondered, "Who has that ringtone? It's someone that doesn't call often. It's not my pastor, though…"

"Joe?" Kurt asked.

"Joe!" She said and quickly went to her phone to call Joe back. "Hey – Joe… I've been swamped at the shop. I opened up late and I didn't even get to close for lunch today. Becky and I are here now, and Kurt's heading to his place. This stuff is taking a lot out of me."

"I really hate to do this to you, Mercedes, but… Sam is not alright, right now. He asked me not to call until we knew something, but I wouldn't want you to find things out too late," Joe said, gently.

"What happened?" She asked, already afraid.

"He was shot, and he's been rushed to the hospital," Joe said.

Mercedes dropped the phone and literally fainted, fell to the floor and made a huge thud! "Oh my God, Cedes!" Kurt called and bent over to check on her. He grabbed the phone and said, "Hello? Joe?"

"Kurt, hello. I'm sorry, but Sam has been shot and he's on his way to the hospital. If you could bring Mercedes…"

"Yes, immediately." Kurt hung up and called out, "Could someone please help me get her into my vehicle?" One of the customers was gracious enough to do so and Kurt told Becky, "Hey – let him get his stuff for free today, K, Becky?"

"Sure, Mr. Hummel," she said, from behind the register. She was concerned, but she also was about to be the only person working in the shop during the sale after Mother's Day. She grabbed the phone and called Santana, "Look, I understand that it's been a rough night. But, Miss Jones just passed out, Mr. Hummel just took her away, Sam is not here and you know that Quinn is out of town. I need a member of management in this place AND a coworker."

"K, Beck… I'll be there shortly… uh.. I'll get Lauren to come in too. She can do light duty," the woman answered, groggily.

"Thank you," Becky said, rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. She rolled her eyes, thinking, _Hell, they act like just because I haven't been being attacked, that means that I'm Superwoman. Somebody's ass better act like they realize this is a place of business. _She smiled and handed her current customer the purchase receipt. "Thank you for shopping at Pieces of Mercy."

Mercedes awoke in Kurt's car and screamed at the top of her lungs. Kurt jumped, initially, then stared at her with wide eyes. "Did you get it all out?" He asked, in a soft voice.

"NO!" She screamed and began crying. She screamed repeatedly, over and over, as loud as her vocal chords, tongue, and anything else connected to sound coming worth from her could produce. She leaned back in the seat and cried.

"I'm sure that he'll be alright, Mercedes. You believe in a god… that means that you should have some faith," Kurt said and reached for her hand to squeeze it.

After going into the hospital, Mercedes found that the administration would not allow her to see Sam, claiming that only family could visit him and that there was a police officer stationed outside of his room door to ensure that. She had to call his family to tell him that he had been shot, which was terrible for her, because of the pain in Mary's voice as she fell apart and handed the phone to Dwight. Then, the woman was so distraught that she couldn't tell her husband, and Mercedes had to repeat it.

"Mercedes, Hun… Listen to me – we are on our way to Ohio. Put me back on the phone with the folks at the desk." When the nurse got the phone, Dwight said, "Now you listen here, Ma'am, and you listen good. The little woman right there is the woman that my son is gonna marry and if he's in a position where he might not make it. When I get to that place from Kentucky and he hasn't had a chance to spend his last moments with someone that he loves, you people are gon' have hell to pay. Let her into his damned room, thus said his father!"

When Mercedes and Kurt neared the room, Kurt saw the police talking to Matt Rutherford, who had blood on him, and a black woman that he didn't know, who also had blood on her. Joe was there with them and immediately rushed to Mercedes and Kurt, "They were aiming at Matt…"

Kurt finished the statement, "And Sam's hero ass jumped in front of him." He shook his head, "Sometimes I hate that sonofabitch's goodness."

"Is he going to make it?" Mercedes wondered.

"They think so. He's been out of surgery for a short time, but we can't see him…" Joe started, when the doctor came.

"Mercedes Jones?" The doctor called out. She turned to face the woman, who politely said, "Come with me, Miss Jones. The patient's father has insisted that you be added to the list of family allowed to visit." Mercedes covered her mouth with her hands and cried as Kurt helped her to the doctor. "I'm Dr. Hitchens. Your fiancé sustained an injury to…"

Mercedes shook her head and said, "I can't. I can't hear all of that. Is he alright?" She asked.

"He's stable. I'll take you to him," the woman said. She helped Mercedes into the room and the rest of them simply came to the window and peeked inside of the open curtains at her. When Dr. Hitchens came out of the room, she looked at the group of people outside of the room and asked, "Is that really that man's fiancée?" They just kind of looked at each other and she laughed and shook her head, "I just there's somebody for everybody. Call me if you need anything, but may I suggest getting home, washing up, a change of clothes maybe."

"There might be people waiting to shoot us at home," Matt commented, from the seat that he had been in since they got there, on his laptop, with it plugged into a socket in the wall.

"You have on a vest," Aphasia reminded him, looking irritated at his casual nature in this entire situation. Sam could have died for him!

"Not on my head," he said, giving her a wink and placing his earbuds back into his ears now that the doctor was leaving.

Kurt asked, "Should I even ask what happened?"

"If you want to know the truth. The news seems pretty determined to give it a slant," Matt said, replacing his second earpiece.

Mercedes reached for Sam's hand, picked it up and kissed it. This was the first time that she had touched him in his sleep, with her hands. Sam was always so reactive about it that she learned not to ever do it. Generally, if she was awake before him, she pressed her breasts or her other lady parts against him, first. He generally responded pleasantly to that feeling… never choked her for it. She leaned over him and said, "Sam… if you can hear me, please respond." He didn't move, so she gently shook his hand and he squeezed it, softly. Mercedes leaned into his ear and said, "Sam Evans, I love you and I need you. Please, don't… leave… me…" She sniffled and pressed her forehead against the side of his face crying.

"MMmm… what're ya talkin' 'bout. 'M not leavin,'" he mumbled, incoherently. She took a deep breath, unable to see Sam's green eyes, trying to focus on her, but rolling a bit from the drugs and his current state. "Mercy?" He called.

"Yes?" She said.

"I love you. You know that?" He asked.

"Yes, Sam. I know, and I love you too," she said.

"I did this for you," he said and squeezed her hand. She looked completely confused. Why the hell would he _get shot _for her? She didn't want him getting shot! "I thought that you would be proud of me if I put someone else before myself… especially since I owed him. I figured that if I didn't make it, you would at least appreciate my sacrifice."

"Stop figuring," she said, seriously. He chuckled and she pushed her face into the peach fuzz that was his hair.

"Ok, but before I stopped, I also figured that if I survived, Matt might be in this thing with us," he said, pulling her closely, "And I definitely wanted that, for _you. _We need this all settled so that we can just live happily together. And I promise you, that the moment we're able to… I am going to do everything in my power everyday to make you the happiest little lady in the world."

"You stay alive and stay with me and _I _promise, I'll count it all joy, Sam." She wrapped her arms around him and he groaned. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"No, Babydoll. Don't worry." He cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm sleepy, though…"

She smiled and stroked his face. "Get some rest."


	32. The Retrograde

_Y'all, I have written several versions of this chapter, cut, copy, paste, edited and re-edited until my eyes were crossed! I hope that it turned out alright and I apologize for any errors._

**The Retrograde**

Kurt, Blaine, Matt and Aphasia were together in the waiting room, none of them really caring to leave the hospital, unsure if Sam's ambulance had been followed or if anyone was waiting outside for them. _This is that bullsh*t, _Matt thought as he studied the copy of the video that Joe had recorded on his phone and emailed to him, while also listening to the evening news about the matter. **"An act of violent at a place of peace… 22 year old black woman shot and killed… also wounded in the shooting was notorious local ex-convict, former white supremacist, Sam Evans…"** _Love how they missed the part about the fact that the "armed assailant" was white, but of course, Phai's race is pointed out. F**k the fact that the race war has been explained to the reporters… _**"The investigation is still pending on whether or not the initial attack was race related." ** "Kiss my black ass!" Matt snapped, out loud. Aphasia snickered and glanced at him. He had on headphones and had no idea how loud he had been.

"Phai-Phai!" She heard being called, from almost down the hall and she turned to see her best friend/roommate coming to greet her. The thin, tall, white male rushed. "Oh my God! I was so worried about you!" He said and hugged her tightly. He began to check her cheeks and forehead and examine her body to see if she was alright.

"Subby – I'm fine, okay?" She said. Sebastian spun around and glared at Matt. Matt raised an eyebrow at him and took off the headphones, to see if he was trying to tell him something. "You said that she would be perfectly safe and that nothing would happen to her!"

"Nothing happened to her," Matt said.

"She had to pull out that hideous instrument and actually use it on someone!" Sebastian fussed. He glanced at the others in the room and said, briefly, "Hello, Blaine. Kurt." Kurt waved, unenthusiastically at him and Blaine nodded his head, once. "Phai-Phai, are you ready to go home?"

"I kinda wanted to make sure that Sam was alright…" she said.

Sebastian smiled, nodded and looked into the window. Sam had Mercedes cuddled up with him on the bed. "Yep. He looks fine. It's time," he said. Sebastian heard about Sam's change and all, but he was not the one to try to patch things up with a former friend of Dave Karofsky's. Dave had given Sebastian hell in front of everyone, hate-kissed him, then practically sexually attacked him, then threatened to kill him.

Sebastian was so terrified of the bigger boy in school that he _never _went anywhere without someone with him (usually Aphasia), when he was at school but he transferred to Dalton, for a chance to be a star in their Glee club, shortly afterwards. (Maybe it had more to do with the harassment than that, but he never admitted such fear to anyone but his main girlfriend. He found out that Dave had treated Kurt similarly, but Kurt was smart enough to leave sooner. But, when he found out what Dave did to Aphasia, Sebastian tossed his Warblers coat into his car, sped across the distance to Carmel High and fought the bear… and much to everyone's surprise, was handling up on him pretty well. By the time the fight was broken up, Sebastian had made enough of an impact for Jesse St. James, Sam Evans, Hank Saunders and Rick Nelson to laugh and tease David for having gotten "beaten up" by a homo.

Sebastian had in turn, tried to turn on Jesse and Sam, as well, and he still remembered the chill that went through him when Sam Evans said, "You try it and I will kill you where you stand, faggot." Aphasia was on this new thing where she was forgiving and forgetting and that was great! Sebastian forgave ignoramuses on the daily, but forgetting someone calling him that to his face and threatening his life would never happen and he had trouble believing that Sam Evans was worth the effort to try to resolve anything with. It was easier to just let him live his life and for Sebastian to live his, without worrying about or thinking about Sam. Aphasia nodded and decided that she would simply come back after she got herself cleaned up and changed.

When she and Sebastian headed for the exit, Matt got up, as well. "Safety in numbers," he said as he came along.

"Yes, because that completely worked at the graveyard," Sebastian said and rolled his eyes. He waved to Kurt and Blaine and the three left.

"Tell Sam that I'll be back," Aphasia called out.

Kurt forced a smile and when they were gone told Blaine, "She's crazy if she thinks that I'm going to cosign her ogling over Sam." Blaine just laughed. Kurt got up and walked over to the window. "Should I call everyone?"

"Not until after Sam's family has had the chance to come. They might just want to have some family time. I think that they had the chance to bond while Sam and Cedes were with them and I just don't want them to be too overwhelmed, considering, they're driving all this way and their son has been shot." Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt, to wrap his arms around him and kissed him on the side of the face. "I'm really proud of you. You know, Tina is the hard one between the two of you, but you're the more stable. Mercedes is the strong one between the two of you, but you're the more sensible. You handled everything very well in the absence of both Quinn and Tina, and it was clear that Mercedes needed you."

"You have a biased view of me," Kurt said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that what I've said isn't true… and since everyone else was too preoccupied to give proper respects to my adorable little man, I knew that it fell upon me to do so." Blaine turned Kurt to face him and took both of his hands, "Kurt… I don't want to wait any longer to marry you. All of this mess has just shown me that our future together isn't promised. I want to make the most of every single moment that we might have left."

"We don't have to get married to do that, Blaine. We do that every day, anyway. Sounds to me like you want to leave Ohio, which I just can't do, right now." Kurt turned to face the window and brushed his fingers against the glass. "Sam is hurt and she needs me so much, right now."

"_I_ need you, Kurt. Mercedes is not your partner," Blaine said.

"She's my _friend. _My _best _friend and I can't leave the person who accepted me with every single flaw that I had and loved me through every issue that I've ever experienced. I'm sorry, Blaine. I have to be here with her to see this thing through and to be honest; I wouldn't have left her, even if Tina and Quinn had not." Kurt's eyes were red and damp. "Blaine, you've never been in a situation where you were unsure if anyone anywhere loved you. Everyone loves you, instantly. Even the homophobes initially like you, because they never realize that you're gay straightaway." He reached out for his lover's hand and pulled him closely, "But, I promise, as soon as all of this is over, we'll go and do any and everything that you want." Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered, "I promise, Blaine."

Blaine bent in and kissed him on the lips. "Could we at least go home and get some rest?"

"I'll make sure that she doesn't need anything first," Kurt said and knocked on the door of the room.

Sam looked up at him, with Mercedes tucked underneath his right arm, drifting to sleep. "Shh…" Sam said and gave his friend a smile, "She's finally going to sleep." Sam said, gently, "You and Blaine should take off. You've been at the hospital for the past couple of days."

"Sure. I was just about to tell you that we were going to do just that. Call me if she needs anything."

"Absolutely," Sam assured him.

Kurt turned to leave, but paused and said, "Oh," he turned around and reached into the little man-purse that he generally wore, "Joe gave this to me, to hold for you." He held out Sam's journal to him. "You were holding onto it tightly and wouldn't let go. The doctor got it out of your hands after you were sedated."

Sam reached for it and his hand shook. "There's blood on it," he observed. He frowned at that, but quickly faked a smile for Kurt as he thanked him. He stared at his journal and sighed, pulling Mercy in tighter to hold her. It was his second most prized possession, after her. He couldn't remember holding onto it, but didn't doubt it. He struggled to open it, to check on it. It looked like the blood had only touched the edges of pages. Everything inside was safe and there weren't many pages with bloodstained edges, either. He turned to the last of the bloodstained ones and saw that it was the page right after the last one he had written on. Sam stared at the next blank page… the future… without blood being spilled… He smiled softly, shut the book, tucked it under his robe and allowed himself to drift to sleep, again.

Matt sat in the corner of the room, on his computer, with a rack full of files and a clip of thumb drives next to him. Aphasia was standing over his shoulder, sporadically glancing at Sam and Mercedes, asleep on the bed. They had been back for about half an hour when Sam awoke and became startled by the sound of Dwight's voice demanding, "What are _you _doing in my son's room?" Sam and Mercedes both jumped awake by the loud, angered question.

"Research," Matt answered, calmly, with a small smile. "Aphasia, meet Dwight Evans and the Evans clan." His voice held disdain, but he didn't budge from his spot. Sam blinked in surprise when his family came flooding into the room. Mercedes had been tucked underneath his right side arm, sleeping as comfortably as she could in the bed, but upon hearing Dwight's alarmed and angered voice, she shuffled off of the bed and Sam grunted in pain. "I'm sorry!" She quickly told him, and then approached the Evans, "Dwight?" She called, reaching for him, scanning the air with both hands.

Dwight swept the woman into his arms and hugged her tightly. She returned the gesture and he released her, only to rub her shoulders as Mary stared at the interaction, with puffy eyes. "Mercedes, what are these people doing here? Are they friends of yours?" Dwight asked.

"Who's here?" She asked, confused, staring towards Dwight's chest with blinking eyes.

"Matt and Aphasia," Aphasia answered her. Mercedes titled her head, further confused.

Sam quickly said, "They're friends, Dad."

"I wouldn't word my involvement quite that way, Sam Evans," Matt said, not glancing up from his work.

Stevie rushed past his parents and fell onto his brother's chest, crying, "You're ok!" Sam smiled and winced, not daring to let the young male know that he was on the injured side of him and moving far too much for any type of comfort. "When she called us, oh my God… I thought that you were dead or dying… I didn't know if you would be able to walk again, or if you might have permanent damage. I presumed the worse, because I was so ugly to you the last time I saw you and I never apologized." Stevie gasped and sat up, "Oh, God – _are _you okay? Am I hurting you? Can you feel anything?" Stevie saw Sam's pained face and darted back, away from him.

Sam smiled, tiredly and said, "I'll be fine. The gunshot was in the perfect place for them to have to do surgery and remove it without any permanent damage or reaching any vital organs or anything like that. I was _meant _to take this bullet," he said and glanced at Matt.

Dwight asked, pointing at Matt, "So, _he _didn't shoot you?"

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes. Aphasia simply stated, "Wow."

Stacie now went to hug Mercedes and to squeeze her brother's hand and hold it, with happy tears in her eyes. "I knew that you would be alright!" She kissed him on the cheek and shook her head, "I'm so glad it wasn't delusions of grandeur or wishful thinking." She squeed and let out a deep breath.

Dwight's hand was on Mercedes' as he helped her to go back to Sam's side when the injured man reached out for her with his right hand. Mary cleared her throat and asked, "What. Are. All. Of. These. People. Doing. Here? None of you people are family and I only remembering the one being permitted to come in here!"

Matt said, "That was while he was still out and his condition wasn't confirmed. After he awoke and they got back test results and realized that he'll be fine, they weren't as restrictive."

"And so you people just decided to barge in and have a meeting or something?" She asked.

"Mom!" Stacie snapped.

Mary shook her head and went to her son, slightly shifting Mercedes away from him, as she moved closer to touch his face, gently. "Oh, God… Sam. When she called, we assumed the worse." She kissed his forehead and said, "I couldn't be happier to have been wrong!" She turned and looked Mercedes up and down, "Should you have been lying on the bed with him?"

"I insisted," Sam told Mary, giving her a warning look. Sam had gone through hell today and didn't feel like spending the time he should be grateful for surviving having to exhort himself not to fuss with his mother about something he'd already spoken with her about.

Mary nodded and looked at him, "Of course you did. Did you also insist that all of these people be in the room, darkening the place up?"

"Hey!" Dwight said, now. "Mary, don't you dare upset Sam, right now. I'm sure that the doctor wants him to take it easy…"

And as though on cue, Dr. Hitchens entered the room and smiled, as she politely explained, "Hi, you must be the Evans family. I am Dr. Hitchens. I performed Sam's surgery…" Mary made a small scoffing sound and laughed under her breath with disbelief, which simply irritated the hell out of Sam, but he didn't say anything about it. When the doctor finished telling them all Sam's current condition, etc, she added, "And, while I know that everyone cares about him, a lot – from all of the traffic I've seen since he got here," she chuckled, "We have to ask that you keep the visitors down to three at a time, in the room. Decide amongst yourselves," she suggested and left the room, with a smile.

Sam smiled and pulled Mercedes to him, "You have to stay here, Mercy," he whispered. Then to the others he said, "And every so often a couple of y'all can switch out."

"Switch out?" Mary asked. "As in, you want your lil' black girlfriend to stay here with you and you want your parents and siblings to have to take turns seeing you?"

Aphasia folded her arms and looked at Sam. Matt smirked and said, "Welp." He picked up his laptop and files and told Sam, "Whenever you're ready to go over that stuff, I'll be in the waiting room." Aphasia laughed and shook her head, wanting to say something, but deciding against it. They obviously needed a family moment.

"I want all of you Negros to get out of this room, right now!" Mary said. Mary looked towards Mercedes at Sam's side and said, "And don't presume that you aren't included in that request, Mer-SAY-des! You've had enough time at his side."

"Right," she said, throwing her hands up in surrender and tried to leave, but Sam quickly and firmly caught her hand and refused to let it go, just as Aphasia stopped at the door and spun around to face the woman.

"You know what, Mrs. Evans – I was willing to take that mess off of you, because Sam is your son, and he _has _been shot and I'm sure that's a tough thing for you to deal with. But I watched him writhe in pain and call out for that woman standing beside him, several times. I watched her come running in here, nearly out of her mind, having fainted and busted her ass on the floor of her shop, which I hear is a hard ass floor, being carted to and placed in the car and rushing over here. Then, I saw her as a hot mess, trying to pull herself together long enough to be considerate enough to be strong as she called you to tell you what had happened. So, you can kick me out of this room from sunrise to sunset, but you're not 'bout to try to walk over that one, like she doesn't mean anything here!"

Matt grabbed Aphasia's hand and jerked her out of the room, scolding, "Do you realize that just today, you shot somebody? Are you really trying to get arrested?"

Mary took a deep breath and shut the door behind the two of them, "Well, I can already see what this is about to turn into," she said. "Everyone is about to act like I am being unreasonable for not wanting those people in the room, after all of the fear and heartache that I just experienced on the way here."

"That's not the problem!" Sam said. "You tried to put Mercy out!" He took a lot of energy not to cuss at the woman. "And I KNOW that you heard me tell her that _ I _want her to stay here, by my side, where she belongs. How dare you say that she's had "enough" time, like there's to be a limit upon when my woman can be with me? And your comments? These Negros and my lil' black girlfriend?... Don't you think that's inconsiderate and inappropriate?"

Mercedes squeezed his hand and said, "Maybe I _should _leave the room, for a spell. I need to stretch and grab a snack. I'll be fine and I'll be back a little later. Dr. Hitchens might be okay with one extra person in the room, so you can have your family time."

"Mercy – you're family," Sam said.

"I… _am_… gonna step out, okay?" She said and nodded her head.

"Mercy," Sam said, trying to hold on to her hand, but she pulled her fingers free.

"I'll be back," she said, but Sam already knew that she meant _"I'll be back after I've had a chance to cry without anyone seeing me cry, because my feelings are really just that hurt that your mother attacked me that way." _She smiled and touched his cheek, then rushed towards the door. Stacie helped her to it and Aphasia greeted her, to help guide her. Stacie shut the door and turned to look at Sam, glaring at his mother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he said. "I'm disgusted with you, right now. Do you have any idea what she has been through the past few days?"

"Has she been _shot, _Sam? Because YOU have. It's her fault that you're going through all of this insanity and everyone here, including her, knows that!" Mary snapped. Sam opened his mouth to argue, but she fussed, "No! I don't want to hear it! The only reason that you ever began on this road to redemption is because you knew that she wanted you to try to make amends with all the trivial little coloreds that you've offended over the years. You never would have been anywhere near Matt Rutherford or any of the other ones that would love to see you dead, and now – you have been SHOT, Sam! You could have died!"

"You need to shut the hell up, right now," Sam said. He had never spoken to his mother like that, and to be honest, he was shocked at himself for two reasons – 1. For doing so. 2. For not speaking to her as angrily as he felt like doing… but he could hardly give a damn, right then.

Mary feebly attempted to convince him, "Sammy, that woman has been nothing but trouble for you." Her eyes were spilling tears and she seemed so genuine in her evil assessment of Mercedes. Sam wanted to scream!

"She's given me a real chance at a normal life after all of the shit that I've had in the past!" Sam snapped, his blood pleasure rising and his heartbeat speeding up. "I can't believe that you would say these things about her, after she took me in on a whim and let me live with her and fed me and gave me work and never once judged me for anything! She loves me, and I love her and I'm not going to listen to you say any of this about her!"

"Sam, you only love her because she was convenient. God, even your father knows that and we all know that Dwight has no amount of intuition available. She may have took you in, but she would have done it for anybody and the only reason that you're together is because both of you are lonely and both of you are settling. You're a great person, Sam – but you know that girl is not right for you and you aren't right for her. When people have to be shot at to be together…"

"That didn't have SHIT to do with her!" Sam finally yelled, then held his head and tried to catch his breath.

"Sam?" Stacie called and touched his shoulder.

"I'm in pain," he said. He forced himself to look at his mother again and told her, "When you told us that you were attacked, it broke my heart that someone would hurt you like that. Years later, when I found out what that actually.." He whispered, "_feels like," _ He lowered his eyes and continued, in regular tone, "I felt even worse about you ever having to experience that – even just once. All it takes is one time to send a person's world into a hellstorm. But, you lied about it. Meanwhile, people like Aphasia try to tell others when it really happened and they're called liars and are made to feel responsible, even by some that will acknowledge that they've been attacked. But, even though I knew what a terrible lie it was you told, I never, _ever _judged you. I found it disgusting that you would lie, but I chucked that up to you not realizing how horrible that is when you lied and said it happened to you. I was probably the one person who knew the truth, who probably had the most reason to hate you for your lie who never did and never made you feel like I did and I'll love you through anything."

Sam looked directly at her and said, "I forgave you for reacting the way you had and I even forgave you for not telling me the truth and the fact that you probably would not have told me the truth if Stevie hadn't said it. But, I am not going to easily forgive what you just did to Mercedes."

"Sammy…"

"Because if you really loved me as much as you say that you do, you would want what's best for me. Had she been there and able, Mercy would have taken that bullet for me. She would take all the bullets for me! And for you to continue to treat her like an outsider that means me no good, after I've explained to you that she has a history of suicidal depression, is beyond hateful. Do you deny that she actually loves me? Is that the problem? I don't understand your motives! You think she feels like she _has _to do this? She chose this, because she chose to love me, flaws and history and all. You think that because she's got a problem with depression and she's had a rough past that she feels like she has to _settle _for a life of shit with me and my past?"

"That's not how I feel about you, Sam! That's how _she_ is going to feel about you when months or years down the line, this turns out to be a series of trials and tribulations and she realizes that she was comfortable being constantly babied by Quinn and leading Puck along…"

"Puck is dead!" Sam snapped. "He was killed, and I didn't like him, but the fact that you keep trying to use him to make me doubt her is disrespectful to him and to me and mostly to Mercy and I'm not having any more of this, Mom! Mercedes is not going anywhere and neither am I. But,_ you're _going. You have to leave. I'm not asking you. It isn't a request. I feel bad enough right now, and I can't deal with you doing this to her. I can't deal with you doing this to me. I am insecure enough about this idea that one day she'll wake up and realize that she has things, she owns things, she's beautiful and loving and inspirational and any man would be blessed to have her!" Sam was crying. "I know that she loves me, but I also know that it can't be easy doing that and sometimes, I even want her to have a revelation that ends in her turning away from me, so that she can be safe and happy, but that's not what is going to happen. I refuse to harp on those insecurities and the selfish way that you want for me to do that to myself just makes me feel like you are a more pathetic person than I ever would have had the nerve to think that you are."

He shook his head and turned away from her, "I need her to leave, Dad. Will you, please?" Sam covered his head and Stacie and Stevie went to check on him, as Dwight urged Mary out of the room, with his hand wrapped around her wrist. Their children could hear an argument begin between the two of them as they left and Dwight shut the door to the hospital room. Sam couldn't look at his brother or sister for a moment, but offered, quietly, "I hate that I did that in front of you two. I've been trying to ignore her and I know that she's been gunning for Mercy, all along. I was hoping that she'd get to know her and see how great she is. Things are too volatile for me to put up with her doing that any longer. Now, I know that you might be tempted to try to talk me down or defend her, or something, but please, don't bother. I'm not going to do anything but become more upset, if you do." Stacie shook her head and planted a kiss on her brother's cheek. Stevie took a deep breath, but he kept his silence, as well.

Mercedes was lingering in the hallway, when Dwight and Mary came out, fussing with each other in hushed lashes. She tried her best to move in the opposite direction, but the argument kept coming closer to her and she was unsure how far down the hall she was starting to get, so she turned to head back and she felt herself brush past them, hearing Dwight mention that he was tired of dealing with this and it sounded like mentioned divorce. She winced, but kept going, until she met a soft hand, accompanied by dangling bracelets. Aphasia. "Hey… where are you trying to go?" She asked.

"Out of the line of fire," she said. Aphasia touched her shoulders and leaned her against the wall. Mercedes could still hear the Evans arguing, then, Dwight left Mary and headed back for the room.

Then, she heard quite a ruckus. It began with Mary's cold whisper, right next to her, "You enjoy this while you can. Because I know _for a fact, _that this shit won't last, Nigger."

Aphasia slapped the wall, next to Mary's head and cornered her against it, "Didn't I already warn you about that? I promise to whoever _you _worship, that you," Aphasia poked Mary with her finger, in her chest as she enunciated, "Don't. Want. This."

"Get your dirty black face out of my sight," Mary said. Then Mercedes heard a slap and a thud and she jumped and moved along the wall, away of something happening next to her. Mercedes heard footsteps running off and she felt around, until Aphasia's hand caught her and took her to the room, again. "I apologize, Sam – but I just slapped your mother in the face and slammed her against the wall. I think you should hear that from me. She came over to try to intimidate Mercedes one last time and called her a nigger. Then, we had words and I snapped. I'm sorry and if she presses charges, it won't be the first time. I just want to apologize to you for what I did, even though I don't regret putting my hands on her and I probably never will." Sam's eyes went dark with anger and he began to shake. Aphasia sighed and said, "I don't know how things happen where you guys are from, but when I hear that word, I end up in anger management classes." Mercedes wanted to tell her that it was just a word and that she had not been affected by it, but the past few days had been extremely long and Mary's behavior was a vast amount of bitter icing on a sour cake.

Sam stared at Mercedes, looking tired and distant, and he asked, gently, "Are you alright, Babydoll?" Mercedes' lip quivered and she nodded, but then, she turned and ran. Sam cussed at himself. Asking her if she was alright was always almost instantly a way to make her realize that she wasn't. "Catch her, please!" Sam called and tried to move to get out of the bed. Aphasia quickly caught Mercedes as Stevie struggled to keep Sam lying down and Stacie rushed after Mercedes, as well.

Dwight said, gently, "Sam, you have to remain calm. You'll hurt yourself again, if you try to do too much. She'll be fine, okay?" Dwight placed his hands on his son's shoulders and told him, "Sam, I know that you love her, but remain calm. I'll take care of this," and he left the room, too and went in the direction that the ladies had gone. Sam took a deep breath and sat back.

"We're gonna get kicked out of this place," Stevie commented. Sam looked at him and saw that he looked worried.

"No, you won't… Have you been alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Stevie said, and didn't say more. Sam knew that meant no, but couldn't take any more of it, tonight.

Matt reentered the room and asked. "When the staff comes around to remove certain people from the premises, may I not be among them? This really is the best place for us to work, currently, considering that there are no possible spies in the vicinity and more importantly, no possible technologically implanted intrusions."

"Matt… it's an emotional situation, right now, okay?" Sam asked.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want to leave and come back again."

"Fine! Stay in the waiting room!" Sam snapped.

Matt smirked and shook his head, "Andrea is coming up with some information that is likely to kill somebody, as we speak," Matt said and headed for the waiting room, "When you're up to it, we _have _to talk about her findings."

Mercedes said, "I can't take this burden! I'm splitting Sam away from his family and he'll hate me for it!"

Aphasia placed her hands on Mercedes' cheeks and said, "Mercedes, look at me!"

"I…" Mercedes was temporarily confused. "Look? I can't look at you," she said.

"So, you're telling me that no matter how many times I tell you to look at me, you'll never be able to do it?" The woman asked. Mercedes didn't even bother to dignify it with a response. "But, if you don't look at me, should I blame myself? Should I lament and be disgusted that I couldn't get you to look at me?"

"No," Mercedes said, now totally missing the point, though she was distracted from her upset trying to figure out what the hell this point was.

"It's come to my attention, and I can't lie, Mercedes, but it took me a long time to figure this out and I'm still working the gears in my little head about it, sometimes… There are some things that we just don't have no control over. You can't make that fool of a woman sensible and I'm sure that you tried everything in your heart to impress her. She wanted to be that person who just went off on you. It wasn't your fault, and whatever happens because of her being that way won't be your fault, either. You have no control over it, and if Sam ever grew to hate you for any of that, then he wouldn't be worthy of all this love you give him."

Dwight stepped in and reached out for Mercedes, "Mercedes-Hun…" He traced her shoulders with his palms and pulled her into a tight embrace. Mercedes began bawling onto his chest as Dwight assured her, "Mary has been tearing this family apart for years. I promise you, you had little to do with what just happened. You have been a light in Sam's world and I see the way that the two of you love each other. It's all I've ever wanted for Mary and me. I've tried, but I'm giving up on that dream, and you don't need to feel guilty about any of it. Sam loves you. Stacie adores you, and I approve of you, Mercedes. I love you, for Sam. It took me a moment; but I do."

"When they killed Kim, they did that to hurt Tina. But when they killed Puck, they did that because of me. Even if Mrs. Puckerman was wrong about any of that other stuff – that I'm poisonous, that I bring negativity with me; the truth is Puck IS dead because of me and when Mary said it's my fault that Sam was shot, I just got flooded with all of the guilt. I started thinking that maybe if I never took Sam in and gave him a chance, my friends would be safe… but maybe Sam would be, too. Maybe Sam might have made his way to Kentucky, and you could have bonded and became a family without ever hearing of me or ever having my poison enter in. Everybody that I have ever given my all to leaves me or dies!" She was trembling and Dwight did not know what to do. He didn't even know what the hell the woman was speaking about, but she was clearly having some type of emotional and delusional episode.

"Bring her to Sam," Aphasia whispered a suggestion.

"No!" Mercedes snapped and pulled away from Dwight. "Don't do it. Keep me as far away from Sam as humanly possible," she said, backing up until she bumped the wall, then slid to the floor, completely melting down. "He can't see this. He doesn't deserve it. He's been through too much!"

"Mercy?" She heard Sam call from inside of the hospital room.

She sobbed and said, "I need my phone. I need my phone. I need my phone…" She simply kept saying it. Aphasia fought back tears and looked up at Matt, seated in a chair in the waiting room, on his computer. How could he just sit there, like it wasn't _his _tampering that started the chain of events that caused this woman to be in this condition. Aphasia tried to hoist Mercedes up, but did not have the strength to do it on her own, so Dwight helped. They both brought her into the room and she was still repeating herself.

Sam gestured to a purse that was resting on the table and Stacie gave it to him. He reached inside and said, "I have your phone, Mercy. You want to can Quinn? You want to call Tina?" Mercedes reached for the phone, with shaking hands and Dwight guided her forward, while Aphasia couldn't stand another moment of this and left the room. Stevie was quite disturbed as well and muttered something about coffee, before vanishing, too. Mercedes reached the phone and robotically called Quinn and Tina, on three way. Sam waved Dwight and Stacie out of the room, as well and Dwight put an arm around his baby girl and shut the door behind them.

"Mercedes… has something else happened?" Tina asked.

Quinn asked, "What is it, Mercy? Have you taken your medicine?"

Mercedes flopped to the floor, just sat right down, right where she was and said, "I feel so weak and so ashamed. Everyone has seen me crack, now. Everybody knows what I am… that I'm crazy…"

"You aren't!" Tina quickly said, while Quinn asked, "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I want to kill myself," Mercedes said. It was THE FIRST time she had felt like that in over five years.

"I'm coming back," both ladies said simultaneously. Mercedes wanted to argue with them and tell them to stay wherever the hell they were – that it was unsafe and she didn't want them in danger, because of her. But, instead, she just cried, hysterically. "Where is Kurt?" Quinn wondered. "Yeah, call Kurt," Tina added.

"Kurt's been babysitting me too much, lately. I wanted to let him rest and I just needed to reach out and talk to somebody that understands me… Sam's been shot."

"Oh my God!" Tina cried out.

"Is he dead?" Quinn asked.

"He's going to be fine," she said and went into a breathless tangent, "He's in the hospital and his family is here and Mary Evans called me a nigger and told me that it wasn't going to last and Sam's friend Aphasia slapped her, then his dad hugged me and everybody saw me meltdown and I think that they're all here, right now, watching me. I just want to die, on the spot!" Mercedes jumped and yelped when she felt hands tucked beneath her arms and lift her up.

She was frozen, but still shivering and crying as Quinn and Tina took turns trying to console her over the phone. One of her hands was taken into his and he placed it over his heart. Mercedes dropped her phone, realizing that Sam had gotten out of bed, while injured and lifted her up, while she was at her worse…

"My heart beats for you, Mercedes. There is no one here but you and me." He quickly picked up her phone and pulled her close to him. "Quinn, Tina..."

"Sam, what the hell?" Quinn asked.

Tina asked, "How did this all happen? Do you need our help out there?"

Quinn said, "I'm going to leave Beth here with Frannie and I am coming to get Cedes!"

Tina asked, "Are you getting her? Because I was just going to come back. Oh God – this is worse than I thought. How bad off is Cedes, Sam? I thought she was past this kind of thing!" Tina began crying.

Quinn fussed, "Well, she _was _until apparently Mary Evans began calling her names and telling her things won't last, and where were you when this happened, Sam?"

Tina gasped and said, "I'll bet that triggered some guilt that Puckerman's mom out into her about him, and when Mercy gets into a whirlwind, she had to hit the ceiling before she can come down."

"Do not leave her alone!" Quinn and Tina stressed.

"I picked up the phone to tell you that she's fine. She'll be fine. Don't worry," Sam said and hung up.

Mercedes had been simply standing there, feeling Sam's heartbeat, not even paying any attention to the voices speaking into his ear on her device, as his heartbeat gave her so much clarity. _My heart beats for you. _Beats… present tense. Sam was still alive and she still had him, and there she was – ready to give up on life. She became ashamed, all over again. "Sam… I haven't taken any of my medicine," she admitted. Painfully, he struggled back to the bed and settled himself on it. He collected her to himself again and reached into her purse for the appropriate medication. He handed it to her. "I'm sorry," she told him.

"You shouldn't be. Emma had been attacked, Tina and Quinn were gone… I never should have left you alone. Not even in the sense that you can't be alone, but in the sense that I should have considered how important it was to keep you company through all of this. And as for what my mother did to you, she'll never have another chance to do that to you again. I'm going to make sure that she never comes around you or me again. Don't defend her, either. That's just going to make me hate her more and I really hate her right now…" He said, trying not to cry. Mercy needed his strength, right now.

Dr. Hitchens knocked on the door and stared at the two of them, "Mr. Evans, you shouldn't have anyone in your bed. Are you in pain?"

"Yes, but she is, too and I know that I can handle mine," he said.

Mercedes wandered into the waiting room and Dwight approached her. "Hey – you guys should spend the night with Sam. Kurt's on his way to get me to keep me on suicide watch." She chuckled uncomfortably, then added, "But, if anyone wants to come with, my apartment has a guest room and a really snug couch."

Stacie said, "Dad, I'm going to go with Mercy. You and Stevie should stay with Sam and man it out."

"Are you kids safe to leave?" Dwight asked.

"Well, there's a guard outside of my place, right now and Kurt and Blain will be there with us," Mercedes explained.

"Men?" Dwight asked, glancing at his daughter.

"They're gay," Mercedes said, calculating his concerns. Then, considering that he might not be confident in that very much either, she added, "And Blaine is an excellent boxer, while Kurt has star kicks from years of dance. If you want Stacie to stay here, I understand."

Dwight said, "Stacie, it's just one night. The doctor said that Sam could probably leave tomorrow and simply placed on certain restrictions." Stacie frowned. She really wanted to try to keep an eye on Mercedes, herself. The woman's behavior had frightened her to the bone.

Eventually, Kurt and Blaine showed up to take Mercedes home and Kurt assured Sam, "You already know that I have the most experience with handling her when she's in distress. Tomorrow, you'll look at her and tonight's events will seem like a bad dream. Kurt pointed a finger at Sam and said, "Follow the doctor's orders and hurry up and get well!"

Sam gave Mercedes a tight hug and kissed her, taking her bottom lip into his mouth, briefly, when he did. He didn't want to go too far, with others around (like his family.) He whispered, "As soon as I'm well enough, I intend to have a marathon of sucking and nibbling on these things," he said about her lips. Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "Get some real rest. Keep the store closed, put an apology sign on the windows and just get some rest.

"I have this, Sam," Kurt reminded him and locked Mercedes' arm into his.


	33. The Rat

_Hi, Evie! I just wanted to let you (and anyone else who didn't know) know that as much as I have given some background to Aphasia, she actually is not of my creation. Aphasia was a minor character in Glee (only having a short scene, in which she steals Mr. Schuester's wallet when he visits Grace Hitchens, the Glee director at the Jane Addams Academy. But, I am glad that you like the way I've written her, as on the show, she had no personality that we knew of. The only actual OCs that I've used for this story were the Rutherfords in the Rendezvous chapter. Everyone else has been a real Glee minor character or main character._

_To the anonymous reviewers, I love you all! I simply have no way of responding to your questions, because you're anonymous and I don't like to answer readers questions in the A/N, because then everyone has to read the answer. My inbox is always open to those of you with profiles. Ask any of my regular reviewers – I am great about replying to reviews and PMs. I love it! But, I wanted the anons to know that I am not ignoring your questions, I just prefer to answer questions about the future of the story or concerns in a PM._

**The Rat**

_Sam was only kept two nights and on the third day, he was released…_

Mercedes slept for hours! When she finally woke up to the sound of opera music playing softly and the scent of what had to be Kurt's cooking, she was completely refreshed and felt energized. Santana would be running the shop, with Lauren and Becky working. It was doable – as she, Santana and Quinn were the only staff for weeks after Rachel left, and the four of them were the regular staff for a few years, only hiring a couple of temps at their busiest seasons. The building could typically function with two or three people working.

The woman climbed out of bed, suddenly very worried about her dogs! She rushed towards the kitchen and Blaine called out, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are _you _running to?"

"I haven't fed the dogs," she said, seriously.

"Lauren's doing her job, Mercedes!" Kurt fussed, "_Your _job for today is to rest. Here, Queen," he said, cheerily. Mercedes opened her hand and Kurt scampered over to place a couple of pills in it and gave her a cup of tea. "The police have finally finished with Emma's, so Joe, Artie, Brittany, and Shane are there, cleaning up and trying to put it back in order. Brittany gave your in-laws rooms, so you don't have to worry about trying to entertain guests."

Mercedes asked, "What time is it? I have to go visit Sam."

"Sam wants you to get some rest," Blaine told her.

"I've gotten some," Mercedes commented. "He and Matt are going to be going over their information, and I don't want to miss it."

"They aren't going over anything, because after all of Sam's movements and stress last night, he was in a load of pain and completely unable to move without agony, by Midnight last night. The nurse gave him more pain medicine and Phai says that he's been sleep most of the day," Blaine said. Kurt's head snapped towards Blaine at the comment and Blaine looked confused back at him.

"Excuse… Aphasia is at the hospital and if I'm hearing correctly has been there most of the day and you think that_ I'm _staying _here?_" Mercedes asked. She snapped her fingers and went into her bedroom to get ready to leave. "Kurt – I'll need a Magic Mirror Miracle!"

Kurt frowned at his boyfriend and asked, "Seriously, Blaine. Why the hell would you tell her that?"

"…To try to keep her from going to the hospital. There's literally no reason that she should leave the comfort of her home to go up there. She's going to go do what, to listen to Sam sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Whatever she does there, now there's no stopping her. You just told a sensitive, romantically insecure woman that a beautiful girl who saved her boyfriend's life yesterday is at the hospital with him, while he's asleep and Mercedes herself is at home," Kurt said and shook his head. Realization finally crossed Blaine's features. He may have misspoken. Kurt declared, "I know one thing - she better eat this brunch that I've slaved over."

Mercedes walked into the hospital room, wearing one of her most sexy casual outfits, arranged by Kurt, brilliantly decorated with just the perfect touch of makeup and smelling like cocoa butter and white jasmine. She almost broke her stride when she heard Sam and Aphasia laughing softly, together. But, she took a swallow and a deep breath, while following the sound of his laughter to his bed. She heard a choke noise and smiled brightly, "Sam, are you awake?" She asked as she slowed down, only to make sure that she was not going to walk into the bed or anything else in the room. Kurt had even put a pair of her hottest shades on her, to add to her pizzazz. They matched her high heels.

"Yes," he mumbled, "Lucky me. I'd be so upset if I slept through you visiting." She felt her fingers being taken in his hand and he guided her to his side and kissed her. "You look beautiful and I LOVE how different your demeanor is from yesterday."

"Well, I had a chance to get some sleep, I haven't missed any pills, and Kurt dressed me and made me up. Thank you so much for last night. I appreciate how much you care about me, Sam." She leaned towards him to finally give him a longing hello kiss and Sam pulled her tightly to himself, stroking her skin, as he did. After the kiss, Mercedes turned around in the room, with her back to Sam, hoping that Aphasia would see Sam checking her out (because she could _feel _his eyes tracing her up and down), listening for a sign of the woman and asked, "Didn't I hear someone here, when I first arrived?"

"Hi, Mercedes," Aphasia said, feigning happiness. Mercedes forced a smile. She knew fake excitement when she heard it. The fact that her entrance made the other woman unhappy did bring a bit of satisfaction to Mercedes, though.

Sam did the grabby hands at Mercedes, even though she couldn't see him, and he leaned forward and pulled her to him, to wrap his arms around her from behind. Last night had been the first night that he had slept without her next to him or in his arms in almost two months. God, he missed the feel of her, so much, in that one night. "Babydoll, you have to sleep here tonight. I don't think I can do another night without you. When I started having nightmares, the drugs kept me sleep, so I couldn't get up to escape them and I didn't have your soft cuddly embrace to soothe me out of it." Sam inhaled her neck and kissed her on it, "You smell so good. I really missed you, last night." Mercedes giggled softly and Matt looked up at Aphasia's reaction.

Aphasia frowned and said, "I think that I need to go ahead and dip out. I just wanted to make sure that my heroics didn't end yesterday, by checking on you and making sure you were alright. That was a very fun chat, too. I'll see you later. I'm going to head to Matt's office and see if Andrea needs my help with anything before I have to go into the bookstore to work. Bye, Mercedes… Sam. See you, Matt." Matt didn't reply to her. He simply lifted an eyebrow at her and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

Mercedes said, "Oh, hi, Matt. I didn't realize that you were here."

"Hello," Matt said from the corner.

"Have you two gotten anything done today?" Mercedes asked.

Matt sucked his teeth and said, "I've gotten much accomplished. Sam on the other hand has been talking about camping, hunting and guns with Aphasia, for the past hour that he's been awake."

"I love hunting," Sam said.

"Yes, I noticed that when you and Aphasia were speaking so fondly of it," Matt said. "Now that she isn't here to distract you with all of your common interests, hopefully you can contribute to the very thing that you asked me to assist you with."

"Common interests, like what?" Mercedes asked. _And why didn't he call me when he got up, or at least called Kurt or Blaine and checked on me? Was the "chat" that damned interesting?_

"Guns and hunting," Matt said, "But, please – don't get him back on that conversation. I'd prefer productivity while he has some coherence. Fortunately, I was able to get him to tell me virtually everything that he knows about Will Schuester while he was under the influence of pain medicine. Andrea could work with some of it, but she's such an expert that she's probably found out a lot of that stuff, anyway. She was able to tap into the tap," he said, proudly. "So, she might be able to go back and see or hear whatever they did. It's too bad that she can't go in there to see what they're doing."

Sam stroked his hands up and down Mercy's sides, eyeing her backside in the black skirt. This would not work out. He removed his hands and opened his journal, "What has she found out, so far?" Sam asked, trying to focus on business and not the soft round backside that he should have been spooned around last night, but better be spooned against tonight.

Matt said, "Well, for one thing, she knows who the rat is."

Sam asked, "What do you mean _who _the rat is?"

"Well, a rat is slang for someone who tells on their friends when these friends have done something wrong, or gives information to an enemy or authority figure," Matt said. "Andrea has discovered who in your camp has done that."

"So… Emma lied about not knowing about the surveillance?" Mercedes asked.

"I am quite confident that Emma Pillsbury is lying on her death bed," Matt said. "If she was of any use to them, she wouldn't be. Of course, they have been known to dispose of tools, after the expiration of their warranties, but our information indicates that Emma Pillsbury has been on the up and up with all you pups. The rat that Andrea has smoked out is the safest, most unharmed person in the group," he said.

Mercedes thought for a moment, scrunched her face up, and told them, "_I'm _the most unharmed person in the group."

"Actually, you _aren't_, but," Sam said, frowning. "I need the proof," Sam said, to Matt.

"Who are we talking about, here?" Mercedes asked. _Everyone _had been hurt, deeply and severely.

Sam said, "Don't even plant that seed, Matt, until there is some actual proof." Mercedes took a deep breath and folded her arms.

Matt asked, "Sam Evans, do you have _anyone_ that you can trust? Really, truly trust?"

"I have several people that I trust," Sam said.

"That's your problem. Do you know who I really and truly trust? His name is Matthew Rutherford and he is me," Matt told him. "He has _never _hurt me, nor betrayed me." He smirked and said, "But all of the others have, in some way. Hopefully, this will teach you not to trust several people. That goes triple for you, Miss Jones," Matt said…

When Aphasia came back to the hospital, Matt was not there, but Mercedes was there with Dwight, Stevie and Stacie Evans. She knocked gently and greeted everyone. "Sam, I picked up something for you at the bookstore," she said and handed him something. "We have this rack where failed books go to die, so I rummaged through it and after our talk earlier, this seemed meant to be," she chuckled. Mercedes tensed up and Stacie watched her, curiously.

Sam erupted into laughter and said, "This is probably the best get well gift that I've ever gotten! Wow. It's almost like they made it up based off of the talk we had earlier."

"What is this _wonderful _gift?" Mercedes asked, with a tinge of annoyance in her tone.

"It's a graphic novel called 'Adventures of Outdoorsman' – he lives alone in the woods and stuff, but he also fights crime," Sam said, unable to keep a straight face. He placed it on the table and returned his hands to Mercedes' waist. Aphasia's eyes focused on that little gesture and saw him squeeze his _Babydoll _two times on the sides as he told his friend,"Matt went to his office, since my family was coming in. We'll meet up here, later though."

"Sounds like a plan," Aphasia commented and sat down in an empty chair. "I guess I can just wait here. I only had to work a half shift, so I've got nothing to do."

"It's kind of family time," Stacie said, with her face scrunched up in an awkward smile. Sam glanced at her and she nudged her head towards a very frustrated looking Mercy. Of course, Aphasia saw her do this. Mercedes' lips were pouted, but she kept her silence.

"Yeah…" Sam said, to Aphasia, "But, we can call you when they're gone, so the four of us can have our meeting."

"No problem," Aphasia said and got up. "I'll bring you some cool ranch Doritos when I come back." Mercedes chuckled, shook her head, and began to anxiously bounce her leg against the side of the bed. Aphasia paused and looked at her, but decided to leave without saying anything, but goodnight to everyone.

Stacie asked, "What's going on with that, Sammy?"

Sam said, "Nothing." Stacie gave him an untrusting look, while Mercedes scoffed, under her breath. Sam expounded, "We have a lot in common. We like the same stuff. We've gone through some of the same stuff and I don't think that she has very many friends, so… she kinda I guess clings on. But, nothing's going to happen. We've already discussed that."

"Oh!" Mercedes said, in surprise. "You discussed it," she said, with very little emotion in her tone.

He went on to explain, "Yes, she told me that she's not a homewrecker and that if her behavior seems weird or uncomfortable for me to just trust that she wouldn't try to come between us, and I told her that she couldn't if she tried. Is that a problem?" Sam stared at her for a moment.

"It's a problem that the two of you are talking about her feelings for you, in the first place. Whether she acts on them or whether it would prove pointless is besides the point. Why even bring it up if you don't expect it to go anywhere. Somebody involved is lying to themselves," Mercedes commented, before she stood up and said, "I'll be back. I need to get some water." She removed Sam's hands and climbed off of the bed. "Stacie, could you walk me, please?"

Aphasia pretended to forget about the chips, as she really didn't want things to be any more awkward than they already were. "Someone was following us," she said when she and Matt entered the place. Mercedes was on her phone, not seated on Sam's bed, but quickly got off when she heard the other voices.

"Read over this information, to let me know if I've left anything out. I don't know what the unholy trinity plans to do, but I would prefer to be able to convene with Tina Cohen Chang and Quinn Fabray for _any _information that they may be able to provide concerning Russell Fabray and Paul Karofsky," Matt said, handing Sam some paperwork.

"They will be back, soon," Mercedes said. "Quinn is actually already back in town and Tina says that she will be back tomorrow."

"Good. Sam's getting out tomorrow, so the four of us, present, can meet up and go over the information that Andrea has been coming up with. Then, we can meet with your other friends and get some answers out of somebody." Matt pointed to the seat next to Mercedes and said, "Take a sit, Phai. I have the floor." She grimaced, but didn't feel like arguing. Hell, they had just been followed from his office. Sure, it was a big complex and the follower probably didn't know which apartment he was in, but the fact that someone was following them, apparently everywhere, just made her timid.

"Mercedes, when things start to jump off, I think it's best if you go away with my family. Dad and I talked about it and the best thing is to keep you out of the physical stuff. It's gotten as bad as Santana once warned you. Now, they're shooting and following and I don't know what they'll do when they're this desperate," Sam said.

Mercedes sighed and said, shortly, "Matt has the floor, am I right?" No one replied, but Sam looked hurt and confused at her tone with him. _ What the hell?_ Aphasia looked from Mercedes' angered expression to Sam's hurt one, then at Matt. "_You _were saying, Matt?"

Matt began talking, "I am going to do something that I have not done once since my father died – I'm going after Will Schuester." Matt folded his arms as he continued to talk. "I've called him a racist, many times and attacked his politics, but I am going in on him and I won't rest until he's destroyed or I'm dead." The room was silent and Matt continued to talk, "It has been found out through Andrea, that my flier was the pebble that began Schuester's most recent avalanche. I will apologize for that. I honestly did that to make your lives uncomfortable, not to put anybody in the center of a Nazi's warpath."

"Apology accepted, Matt," Mercedes said sweetly. Sam threw a frustrated look her way, but simply huffed out a breath and continued to listen. How the hell did Matt get _that _tone, but he got the other one – the one that he could not ever remember hearing her use with him before?

"I made a mistake. They had been waiting for me to make a move against Sam, to give them an excuse to make moves against Mercedes. Ultimately, according to Andrea's reports, things were supposed to get so bad for Miss Jones that she was either going to end up hurt or dead, kill herself, or back in an institution for losing it. What do you think Sam would have done then?"

"Killed you," Sam, Mercedes and Aphasia all said in one voice, though with different expressions and tones.

"_That's_ exactly what they were counting on and they would have hit two birds with one stone. They want me dead and Sam too, for that matter. But, even better it would be for them to not have to do it themselves. So, they turned up the heat on Miss Jones, not expecting the two of you to skip town, not expecting you to be as stable of an emotional support system to her as you are, Sam and definitely not expecting us to ever make any peace with each other. But, they fired too late. They didn't start shooting until after you'd already spilled the beans about Jesse and Will, to me. They were probably going to shoot me and plant the gun somewhere in your stuff. There aren't cameras at the graveyard and the witnesses were afar off."

Sam exhaled and shuddered. Using Mercedes' life as a trigger to make him kill somebody for them… they were trying to use him as a pawn again! Mercedes asked gently, "You alright, Sam?" She was still upset with him, but she also still loved him.

"Yeah," he said, then, "So, now that their plan has failed, what do you think that they'll do?"

"What did they do the last time their plan failed?" Matt asked. Sam began having flashbacks of the Rutherfords, but his mind was trying to replace the women with Tina and Quinn, the guys with Mike and Joe, the kid with Mercedes… He groaned and shut his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "Yeah, you don't want that for _your _family," Matt said. "We have to act quickly and efficiently. I have been trying to figure out where my dad would have left something on Schuester and drawing blanks. My dad only officially left me a couple of things. A lot of the rest of it was left to other family members (but, as you know – none of them made it, but me. So, I was granted everything, because there's not really anyone who'd fight me for it."

"What's something that he left you that might only be special to you? My parents were both killed, accidentally," Mercedes said. Sam flinched, not knowing whether that was fully the truth, now seeing exactly how sneaky the enemy could be. "When my dad died, my mom didn't want to give me anything of his, but she did give me one thing. She gave me this chest that she said he'd wanted me to have. It was beaten up and old, an antique, actually – but it was decorated with jewels and had so many little compartments in it that it was sort of like my own little puzzle box. Inside of it, a few years later, I found a note that he'd written to me. Tina and Quinn read it to me until I memorized it. But, he wanted me to have that box FOR the letter. Although he had bought the box with his own money and never sold it, even when times got hard, because it was meant for me, the most important thing for me to get out of it was that letter, and he placed it inside of what he knew would be the most sentimental gift for me – that box."

Sam tilted his head. She'd never told him about that. Well, he'd seen the box and she said it was from her father, but that was the end. She didn't say very much about her family life. When she did, it was about how she got a second chance at having a family with her friends. Matt said, "The most sentimental gift that he left me is his record collection. He had been collecting them since he was a teenager and always intended to pass them on to his firstborn son. But, this collection is literally thousands of records…"

"Then we shouldn't waste any time searching them!" Mercedes said.

"We'll be followed," Matt warned.

"Aphasia has a gun and I hear that she's a very good shot," Mercedes said. "We could get Shane, the community center guys, and Anthony to meet up with us and help out, which adds to our numbers, plus – they might be reluctant to attack with so many of us there."

"Or, they might think to themselves, _'What's a room full of dead niggers to us?'_ and send in some of their savage thugs, guns blazing to cut us all down," Matt told her.

"Then, when you meet your family on the other side, you get to not only see them again, but be able to let them know that you died trying to bring justice to the men who had them killed!" Mercedes argued, getting up and making her way towards Matt. "Matt, the fact that you are even able to not only have tried to see to Sam's wound when he was shot, but to have been here almost the entire time that he's been in the hospital says a lot about who you truly are inside. My friends think that you're a hateful person, but I don't think that's it at all. I think that you just had so much love stolen from you that you've been afraid to let your heart love again, even though you have love inside of you. Let that lead you to not be afraid."

"And, what's to be said about _you, _if you get yourself shot down or worse while trying to do this?" Sam asked Mercedes.

Her head snapped in his direction and the honey sweet tone she just had with Matt was out of the window as she said, "Hopefully, they'll say – she was just as strong and helpful and heroic as Tina or Aphasia!"

"No one expects you to be Tina or Aphasia!" Sam fussed, back, now – finally pissed off at her.

"No – that's just my point! Everyone expects me to be the blind girl that pats her boyfriend on the back when he gets shot for somebody, but please – don't let her do any real work in this war. Tina fights off a psycho killer single handedly with a knife, no one blinks twice. Aphasia shoots the hell out of assassins gunning for you and Matt and not only does that make her not regarded as a psycho, but she's given a free pass after slapping the taste out of your mother's mouth and slamming the woman into a wall! I want to try to help someone sift through old records, and _that's_ too dangerous for me?" Sam opened his mouth and shut it. When she said it like that, "You're acting just like a part of the family, now – aren't you. Poor little Mercy, she can't see, therefore, she can't do!"

"That is unfair and untrue!" Sam practically squealed.

Mercedes wasn't quite done, though, "Do you know how hard it was for me to walk on eggshells around Mary Evans for more than a month, wanting to slap her on several occasions, but not wanting to cross that line out of my love and respect for you? And on the day after Aphasia actually does it, there's nice little chats of hunting and outdoorsmen?"

"Mercedes…" Sam started, exhausted already.

"I am not weak, Sam! Just because you saw me at a bad moment doesn't mean that I'm not capable of the same strength and valor as your two favorite sister-friends!"

"My favorite sister-friends are Tina and _Lauren,_" Sam corrected her, in a light tone. "Aphasia saved Matt and me. I can't help but feel some gratitude for her."

"I know all about how grateful you can be to the person that saved you. I understand it more than you obviously think. I also know how attached you can be to somebody that you've had the chance to save. I can _SEE _what is happening here, Sam. I'm _sorry _that I can't ignore it, but I won't be replaced right in front of my face, ever again. It starts with someone else having something that I don't. So, I don't care what it takes, I'm fighting just as hard as anyone else, especially her." Mercedes began to head for the door and bumped into one of the machines, "Damn it!" She hissed and shoved the thing aside to leave.

Mercedes rode with Matt and remained quiet, the entire time that they went to the house, two hours away. Now, it was about 9 pm when they got there, and it didn't seem like anyone had followed them, from what he observed, but they could have simply been very good at what they do.

The group perused through many albums, not knowing where to start or anything of the sort, for about half an hour when Matt said, "Oh my God!" Everyone turned in his direction. "Everyone is about to be so upset with me for this," he said. "Hell, I'm upset with myself!"

"Just tell us, Matt," Aphasia said, tired.

"In the will, my dad left me something else. He called them words to remember him by, but I always got the feeling that they were song lyrics," Matt said, rushing to his laptop to pull up the words that he remembered. "If I can google a phrase from the song that he left (because he didn't include the title or artist, which just makes me that much more confident that this is the one)…!" Matt keyed as everyone else stayed still, watching him. "Aha! It's the lyrics to a song called the Living Years, by a group called Mike and the Mechanics."

Mercedes chuckled a little and said, "Was even written by a guy with the last name Rutherford." She called out, "Anyone see that vinyl?"

"How can we know where to look?" Anthony asked.

"Well, we at least know that we don't have to look inside of every single case. We're looking for Mike and the Mechanics, right?" Aphasia asked.

Joe asked, "Are we looking for the album it was on, or is this a single?"

"Just look inside of any Mike and the Mechanics that you may happen to see and if the vinyl isn't that group, push it aside and move on to the next…" Aphasia said, until she was distracted by Matt shuddering as he read his computer screen. She went to check on him, while the others continued to search. Mercedes couldn't see, so she simply continued to carefully removed the vinyl from its case, dump it over and rub her hands inside and replace the vinyl when she found nothing else in the case. "You alright, Matt?" Aphasia asked.

"I don't need your substitution pity, Aphasia. I'm fine, just like I have been for the past two days that you've been acting like I don't exist because Sam was so important," he said. His voice was not nearly as bitter as his words were. In fact, he said it in that emotionless, casual tone that he would say everything in when she first began talking to him. _Oh no, things have regressed. _Matt said, "I was just re-reading the lyrics of the song that he put in the will." He shut his laptop and made his way to the vinyls near Mercedes, to be sure that nothing was accidentally skipped. As they continued to search, Mercedes began to sing the song, out loud:

_The Living Years:_

_Every generation  
Blames the one before  
And all of their frustrations  
Come beating on your door_

I know that I'm a prisoner  
To all my Father held so dear  
I know that I'm a hostage  
To all his hopes and fears  
I just wish I could have told him in the living years

Crumpled bits of paper  
Filled with imperfect thoughts  
Stilted conversations  
I'm afraid that's all we've got

You say you just don't see it  
He says it's perfect sense  
You just can't get agreement  
In this present tense  
We all talk a different language  
Talkin' in defense

Say it loud, say it clear  
You can listen as well as you hear  
It's too late when we die  
To admit we don't see eye to eye

So we open up a quarrel  
Between the present and the past  
We only sacrifice the future  
It's the bitterness that lasts

So Don't yield to the fortunes  
You sometimes see as fate  
It may have a new perspective  
On a different date  
And if you don't give up, and don't give in  
You may just be O.K.

Say it loud, say it clear  
You can listen as well as you hear  
It's too late when we die  
To admit we don't see eye to eye

I wasn't there that morning  
When my Father passed away  
I didn't get to tell him  
All the things I had to say

I think I caught his spirit  
Later that same year  
I'm sure I heard his echo  
In my baby's new born tears  
I just wish I could have told him in the living years

Say it loud, say it clear  
You can listen as well as you hear  
It's too late when we die  
To admit we don't see eye to eye

Say it loud, say it clear  
Say it loud  
Don't give up  
Don't give in  
And don't know what you can do next

It took about two hours more before Aphasia said, "Mike and the Mechanics!" Everyone rushed to where she was. Joe helped Mercedes to get there, too. Matt snatched the record and opened the pocket that it was inside of. It looked almost brand new, except for a little slit at the top, where his father obviously must have slipped something inside. Matt felt like he was going to have a panic attack as he tore the plastic off of the record and reached into the pocket. There was a disk in a small sleeve and the sleeve read: _ To Matt, please do the right thing._

Mercedes had washed up and found her way back to Sam's hospital bed. He snuggled against her and squeezed her tightly. It was 2 am, by this time. "I was worried literally the entire time that you were away. The nurse had to give me something for my nerves," he said, burying his face in her neck.

Hearing the love mingled with fear in his voice tore her core apart. God, she felt guilty. It wasn't his fault that Aphasia seemed to be falling for him, but she did honestly feel like he should have set boundaries and put more distance between himself and the woman after she confirmed her feelings. Yet, she said, "Sam, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you earlier. I just didn't like the way that Aphasia was getting so much time and attention from you and it felt like it was only because she'd saved your life and showed how you know, how tough she could be. I wanted to be appreciated like that, too."

"Mercedes… I do appreciate you. I love _you. _I don't have these kinds of feelings for anyone else, and I think that you know that I believe that you're strong. I think you are strong and tough and heroic. You always have been, to me. But, you also are able to flawlessly combine that with gentleness and sincerity and femininity. You are perfect how you are and you never have to prove anything to me. But, if something had happened to you and I had lost you; I would be lost forever. I can't take that. So, please – not because I think you're weak or incapable of it, please stay out of all of this and just leave with my dad and them tomorrow."

"I can't do that to you. Sam, you said that you sleep better with me there. You cope better with me near you and I feel like it would hurt more than help for me to go," she said. "So, please, don't ask me again." Sam sighed and nodded. He couldn't lie – he did feel like he needed her near him, but he didn't want it to be at the expense of her comfort and self worth. So, he hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be at the expense of her life, either.

_Sam was only kept two nights and on the third day, he was released…_

Matt held on to the disk, making copies of it the first night that he had it, from the waiting room of the hospital. It was very possible that things would take a turn for the worse and someone would get to him before he had the chance to expose whatever secrets were there. He and Aphasia were in the waiting room, as Sam was supposed to be getting out today and they were going to be going to Matt's office to go over everything that Andrea had come up with.

Aphasia tensed up when Matt answered an incoming call with, "Giselle, now is not particularly a good time…" but then he stopped talking as the women on the other line began to frantically say something to him. "Okay, alright. I'll be right there, okay?" He put his phone in his pocket, began to pack away his things and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, right now?" Aphasia asked.

"Giselle's having some emotional issues and I gotta check on her," he said and continued.

Aphasia leaped up and followed him, protesting, "You've just uncovered the most important piece of information in your life and you're about to risk it by actually going out right now? Matt, what in the actual f*ck could be so troubling that you would do this?"

"My friend needs a friend and I'm going to be it," Matt said.

"She's still got you wrapped around her finger, I see," Aphasia snorted.

Matt stopped and faced her, directly, "Aphasia, I don't remember saying a GODDAMNED thing when I saw you running to and from Sam Evans' bedside each and every time that you had a chance, gazing at him while he loved on his lover and made such an obvious routine of it, that not to even be facetious, even a blind woman saw it. So, while you think you have reason to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel about a woman that I have been friends with for the past six years, why don't you examine that unhealthy shit that I have had exposure to for the past few days. You know the shit I'm talking about – this obsession that you seem to have developed for Sam Evans, despite the fact that not only does he not want you, but you shouldn't even be looking at him like that, considering your past with him and I think you need some counseling." Matt turned again and left, slamming the door behind him.

Aphasia grabbed her purse and was out of the door, just as quickly.

Giselle was crying when she opened the door and she threw her arms around Matt's neck. "Oh my God, Matt! They know about Jesse and me. They have videos and photos. They have old videos from his high school days. They know that you're on to them and they're willing to throw Jesse under the bus and release his bad side to the world, to try to do it before you and they're going to ruin his legacy!" She shook with tears.

"What the hell? Are you serious, right now? Get off of me!" Matt snapped and removed her from his person. "I've iscovere dthat a man who was supposed to be my friend was really my enemy, and you're upset because that very same man, Jesse's going to be exposed as a rapist? Then, you have the nerve to call _me _to cry about it?"

"If they release that, do you know what it will introduce into my experience, Matt?" She gave him a moment, then answered, sadly, "Motive." Giselle ran her fingers through her perfect hair and asked the sky, "Why did I let him die? Why didn't I fight that bastard Sam harder, or die trying? My life has literally gone to hell every since Jesse left it!" She covered her face and cried, "This is my punishment for not helping him."

"I do not think that there is any force in the universe that would punish you for letting something like him die. However, unless they have something that indicates that you purposefully let Jesse die, their plots are not going to be more than hearsay and speculation," Matt told her. "Stop crying. This needs to be out in the open. Now, you'll be able to deal with it, instead of dancing to pretend it never happened."

"They… they told me that I could do something to avoid it all. Jesse doesn't have to be shamed after all of his years of hard work and charity. Motive doesn't have to be established for me, and even my in-laws will leave me the hell alone about all of it and let me live in peace!" Giselle cried and shook her head, "But, I don't think that I can do it!"

"I would advise you not to do anything that they request," Matt said.

"But, I want a life. I want my life back and I don't want to be remembered as the woman whose husband raped her all of the time. I don't want Jesse remembered as that person! You and Sam Evans look like you're possibly around the same size. I mean, if you were dressed in all black and had on a mask…" She sniffled and faced him, holding a gun that he had not seen her withdraw. "So… they're content with pinning Jesse's murder on you, and I'm not positive of the full story, but it obviously involves you doing something to make me have to kill you," she cried. "I'm really sorry, Matt." She shook her head and said, "I just… I don't know how to get myself out of this mess."

Matt nodded his head and told her, "Do what you have to." Giselle's fingers were shaking as she prepared to shoot the gun and it was obvious to Matt that she did not have much experience with the thing. She wasn't pointing it at his head, either – so that was a good sign, because it meant she would hit the vest. But, before she had the chance to fire, she heard a loud noise and her window break. She screamed and dropped her gun, and heard the loud noise again, before she fell. Matt looked towards the window and saw Aphasia, with her gun, turn and take off running. He checked on Giselle. Aphasia had shot her in the arm and she was crying harder.

"They're going to kill me for failing. They'll kill me!" She said, crying. "Maybe I'll see Jesse again."

"Plan on going to hell?" Matt asked and got up to call an ambulance for her.

"Maybe," she told him. While Matt was on the phone with 911, another shot was fired and he jumped at the sound of it. When he looked at Giselle, she was sprawled out on the floor, with blood and fragments spilled from her face. "Oh, God!" He yelled and turned away from the sight. He had not gotten used to excess blood and the fact that it was Giselle made things even harder for him. He covered his mouth and said, quietly, "She just shot herself."

Matt heard struggling and grunting outside, and he could have sworn that he also heard cussing. _Oh God, not Phai! _Matt rushed out of the house to see his friend being strangled so hard by a masked man from behind, that she was lifted off the ground. e

Her legs were kicking and she managed to even break the window of her car as she fought with her assailant. Matt ran over to him and pulled him off of her. The guy had a rope or string or chord… it wasn't a gun or a knife. Matt wouldn't have cared, either way. He attacked, with rationale, without warning and without contemplation of any of his former hesitations.

The man was not a fighter, but he had just watched one of his closest, albeit maybe not the best of friends die a bloody tragic death. There was no way that whoever this was going to take Phai away from him, too and he punched that sucker in the face and continued to pound him. "That's how you live? By the fist? By the sword? By the gun?" Matt was asking, punching the masked man repeatedly in the face.

Aphasia pulled him off and said, "Yes, Matt! That's how he lives, but you don't have to! Don't stop to they level, Matt. You better than this!" She could hardly talk for her breathing and strained voice. Matt yanked the young man from the ground and snatched the mask off of him, then slammed him into the car as Aphasia gasped and shook her head, with her hand on her throat. They could hear the sirens and Aphasia said, "You could run, but you know how they handle failures where you were sent from? They kill your ass," she choked out.

"Enemies are handled the same way," He said.

"At least with us, you know that somebody on this side actually loves you," she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"He's not going anywhere," Matt said. "If he does, we lose the information that he can and will provide."

When the police arrived, he asked Matt all of the questions and turned to the young man and asked, "And who are you?"

"Steven Evans," he replied.

"What happened to your face?" The cop asked.

"He was attacked," Matt interjected.

"So basically – Mrs. St. James shot herself, you came outside to see this one being attacked and then, this one was attacked, what – as well, or afterwards?"

"I'm fuzzy on that much, Officer…" Matt looked at his badge and finished, "Goolsby. It's dark and I just witnessed something very troubling."

Goolsby looked at Stevie and asked, "How do you remember it?"

"I got the shit punched out of me," Stevie said.

"How do you know these people?" He asked.

"We're friends with his brother," Aphasia said.

"And is the brother here?" Goolsby asked Stevie.

Matt interjected with, "Officer Goolsby, I thought that I told you when you first arrived that this is a kid. You cannot question him; because he's sixteen. If you have questions, direct them at myself and my partner. If we need to take this someplace else, I will need to contact my team of lawyers as representation for everyone you see here." There were more questions before Goolsby told Stevie that he needed to contact his legal guardian. Stevie didn't have his phone on him, so Aphasia called Sam.

Sam jumped at the loud ringing of the hospital room phone, and shuffled to try to answer it over Mercedes' soft, sleeping body. He picked it up and glanced at the clock. "Hello?" He answered, hoping that this wasn't a tragic call. It was 4:00 in the morning, after all.

Matt snatched the phone out of Aphasia's hand and said, "Sam, we need your dad's phone number. There's been a situation that I can't discuss, right now and Stevie's here with myself and one Officer Goolsby, if you can believe that," Matt said, recognizing the name from his obsessive studies of Sam prison life, during his quest to pin him for Jesse's murder.

"Sam Evans?" Officer Goolsby repeated and shook his head with a laugh. "Have him meet you all at the station."

"He can't, Officer. He's in the hospital, after having been shot, but I am contacting the teenager's father. Sam – have Dwight meet us at the police station. Just tell him that Stevie's with us, I've instructed him not to say anything and I'll have a lawyer in place for whenever he wants to talk."

"Oh my God, Matt. What did Stevie do?" Sam asked, getting up out of the hospital bed.

"As I said, I can't discuss it right now," Matt said. He didn't tell him that Giselle was dead. That would make Sam jump to the conclusion that Stevie did it. Right now, he needed to find his center and take charge of this issue. Stevie Evans could not go to jail or be put into the enemy's hands. He might have some valuable information that could help with things, and Matt was done with playtime. All damned bets were off.

Dwight had picked Sam and Mercedes up from the hospital and took them back to Emma's with him. Mary had been staying there, in a separate room than Dwight and Brittany had been running everything in the place, except for cooking. Mary helped with that, because quite frankly, Brittany was not much of a cook. Dwight admitted that he and Mary had not been talking, but she had been communicating with the kids. "We're going to let them decide who they want to live with for the next couple of years," Dwight said, sadly. Mercedes reached over and rubbed his shoulder, and he patted the hand that touched him.

Upon coming back to Emma's, Mercedes was greeted by a concerned and excited Tina and Quinn. The two of them quickly snatched her away from Sam and Dwight, Sam noted – hardly even seeming to realize that this was their first time seeing him _after _he had been shot. He sighed and glanced at his father. "How has everything been, though? What's been up with Stevie?" Sam asked.

"He had an occurrence at the school, just after the two of you left. Luckily, they were at the end of the school year and it didn't affect his grades or acceleration, but we had to pay a fine for him fighting. His friends were bothering him about looking at some black girl, and were teasing him, telling him that he'd grow up to be like his brother and he snapped… But, this thing this morning – with whatever he did out there… Your friends weren't being straight up with me about his being at that house. I know there was more to it than they were leading on."

Sam sighed and said, "I'll talk to him." The two men came into the house and Sam saw balloons and smelled food. "What's all of this?" He wondered.

Tina cheered, "It's the welcome home, so glad that you didn't die party!" She rushed to give him a big hug and he winced. Tina quickly backed away and frowned, "Sorry." Sam smiled and nodded. Others gave him handshakes and pats on the back.

Lauren said, "It's kind of like a family gathering in which both sides of the family are here." Sam looked around and that was exactly what it was. The people that Mercy loved and cared for and the people that he loved and cared for, all here for him… and he loved all of them.

Stevie and Mary were sitting a little set aside from everyone else and after Sam had spoken to everyone and eaten, he made his way to them. He sighed and said, "Hi, Mom." But, he quickly moved on to say, "Hey, Stevie, can you come outside with me for a moment?" Stevie shrugged and got up to come with Sam. When they got outside, Stevie watched as Mercedes ran around in the yard with her dogs for the first time in days. Sam saw all of the bruises on Stevie's face and was saddened that his brother was getting into fights, probably because of his influence in his life. But, he didn't know that Stevie even knew anyone in Lima, still. They had not lived in Ohio since Stevie was thirteen, and that was only after they had come back after leaving Tennessee, trying to safely fall back into society without notice. "So, dad told me that you got into a fight about a girl…"

"The fight was not about the girl. I really didn't give a damn about the girl. I was just trying to read her shirt. She had on a shirt that had a really cool, long movie line on it," Stevie defended. "It was the opening and closing of Trainspotting – this really awesome movie…"

"I've seen it," Sam said.

Stevie added, "I love movies – so I remember thinking, that's a cool ass shirt, after I realized what was on it and I guess that I seemed to be looking too hard, so they started to give me crap."

"Stevie, even if you were looking at the girl, there wouldn't be anything wrong with that," Sam said.

"Like there's not anything wrong with those homos that were at the hospital to see you?" He asked. Sam didn't answer and Stevie kept talking, "I'm not like you, Sam. I never was, but I always wanted to be. I have recently realized that I never will be and I'm never going to try to be, again."

"Good, because I'm sure that the real Stevie Evans is far more interesting than a Sam Evans impersonator." Sam offered the teenager one of his trademark smiles, but Stevie clearly was not here for that.

"I tried to be like you, but really, you were supposed to try to be like me," Stevie said, thoughtfully. "Instead, you broke ranks and you ruined everything. There was a masterpiece in the making and you ripped it to shreds."

"What masterpiece is that?" Sam asked, wondering what in the world kind of propaganda and foolishness Stevie was about to grace him with.

"One friend was supposed to be destroyed by the life, unable to handle it, because of his horrible past. One friend was supposed to be exactly what the life is intended to be. And one friend was supposed to be the one who shouldn't have made it, but had the heart and the talent to rise in ranks, even though he wasn't expected to by normal standards. That should've been _you_!" Stevie fussed.

Sam's green eyes were widened in confusion and he admitted, "I genuinely have no idea what you mean."

"Hank's memoirs. Hank is going to be the most influential rook to come out of this place, and you were supposed to be with him!" Stevie said.

"Hank? Hank Saunders?" Sam asked. "Have you talked to Hank, or something?"

"Of course I've talked to Hank. Unlike you, Hank thought that it was nice to keep in touch with us after you were locked up. He's a writer and a speaker. He goes to different conventions and gatherings to speak with brotherhood members about uniting the forces and to help understand there advancement options."

"That sounds like Jesse St. James," Sam said, irritated.

"Yeah – he and Jesse did the same thing. They were both Schuester's rooks. You and Rick seemed like you would just drag Hank down, so he transferred to Dalton, where he could make the most of himself, without either of his futureless childhood friends ruining things for him. Jesse was supposed to handle you, to help you remain on the path of greatness. You were one of Schuester's knights, but you could have been so much more. You could have been great!"

An unsettling feeling rumbled in the pit of Sam's stomach as he looked at his younger brother. He knew that look. He understood it. Hank _obviously _had inducted, or at the very least tried to induct Stevie into the life. "Stevie… what happened to your face?"

"That nigger Matt punched me," Stevie said.

Instead of harping on Stevie's usage of the word, Sam merely asked, "Why would he do that?"

"I was trying to strangle the other one. The cunt with the foul attitude that slapped Mom," Stevie answered, fearlessly.

Sam took a deep breath, shut his eyes and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"It was my assignment," he said and smirked at his brother. Sam opened his eyes and stared at Stevie in horror. Stevie shook his head and said, "I may have been delayed. But, I'm not going to fail." Stevie began to walk away, but Sam caught him by the shoulder.

"Stevie, if you try to continue down this path, these people will destroy you. I know, from experience. That is what I have been trying to get through to you!" Sam stressed.

Stevie shook his brother's hand off of him and said, "What you know from experience is not to break ranks. You bit the hand that was feeding you and you got disciplined. You don't have anybody to blame but yourself."

"So, you would side with the people that are trying to ruin me. You hate me so much for how much Mom and Dad loved me that you actually can live with seeing them try to and possibly succeed at killing me?"

"When you came to Kentucky, I was so excited. I thought – oh God, my brother has returned from the dead! Then, I saw her and how you were looking at her and touching her and the things that you were saying about her and I had to mourn all over, because it was like you were gone, all over again. I just had to finally accept that my brother died a long time ago. You were dead to me when you broke ranks and messed everything up," Stevie said, trying to ignore the tears forming in his former hero's eyes.

"How can you say something like that to me?" Sam asked, sniffling. "How could you look at me and tell me that I'm dead to you?" Sam began to full-out cry and Stevie took a guilty swallow, biting his lip to keep himself from reacting to the man in front of him.

"You're a ghost, Sammy. You are the ghost of someone that I used to know and love and I can hardly stand to look at you, because all I can think of is how you could have been so great…" Stevie was saying, when Sam gathered him into his arms and held him tightly. "Sam.."

"Please, don't do this. Don't do this, for yourself. They don't care about you, Stevie and they'll let you die! You are too young to throw your life away, like I did, for these people!" Stevie cried now too and hugged Sam in response.

"You just can't imagine how confusing everything is when the person who taught you so much is the same one to try to undo it all. I feel like you're trying to break me. They're at least giving me stability." Stevie moved away from Sam and finished his thought with, "And I'm going to live with Mom." He backed up and walked away, to go find his mother again, wiping the hot tears off of his face as he did. Sam simply crumpled to the grass and held his face in his hands.

Mercedes had her arm wrapped around Sam as they made their way to the apartment that was Matt's office. He had been highly upset for most of the day, starting with the alarming call he'd gotten from Matt at 4 am. Then, there was the hour long wait to be given the details, and even then, all he knew was that no one was being charged with anything and that no one was seriously injured. She went back to sleep, he couldn't and after they left the hospital at around 11 am, his joy lasted for about half an hour of the party – then, he talked to Stevie and had been miserable, ever since. He wouldn't tell her what the problem was, though.

Now, they were about to find out something that was supposed to be life-changing and some other such stuff. When Matt let them into the apartment, Andrea turned from a desk with several computers in front of her and said, "I am so glad that we're moving our office. I can't even stomach Sam Evans being in this room."

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"As Lez-bitch Sammich," she said. Sam chuckled and nodded, then straightened his face. That wasn't funny. It had simply been a laugh of realization. Jesse had coined it in school but, everyone _but _Jesse actually called her that, especially Sam – who she was in synchronized swimming with for a while, when Jesse had convinced him that he needed to try to build up his transcript. She picked up a pair of headphones and said, "Come hither. Matt said that you demanded some proof of my findings, and I have worked extremely hard to ensure that I give you just that, Lips Tyler."

He chuckled again, "Sounds like something Santana would say," he mused. Andrea did not find it remotely entertaining as she offered a pair to Mercedes, as well.

Sam pulled Mercedes over and handed her the headphones. There was an adapter with several jacks and when both Sam and Mercedes put on the headphones, Andrea warned, "Please try not to throw a fit or have a psychotic episode in this place." Mercedes tilted her head and blinked, confused. Sam simply nodded and took his woman's hand in his. If this was what Matt suggested it was proof of a rat and of one close to her…

Mercedes and Sam listened to the phone call. "What's wrong?" Emma was asking someone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. It was never supposed to be like this," she said. Mercedes recognized the voice right away and her heart sank. _Surely, _there would be no proof against her. That was impossible! "I just wanted them to leave Mercedes alone and so I tried to make a deal with them…"

"Please explain to me what you mean, Sweetie. You're scaring me," Emma said.

"The phone's not a good place to talk. They have your house phones bugged. They have your house bugged. It wasn't supposed to lead to all of this!" She was crying, hard.

"Who has the house bugged?" Emma asked, "Will?"

"Yes," she sniffled. (Mercedes began to tremble and tried not to cry, but tremors were taking over her entire form. Sam rubbed her arm to try to soothe her as they listened on.)

Emma tried to speak sternly, but gently to her, "Honey, come over and talk to me, then, alright? I need you to tall me exactly what's what."

"We can't do it there. We have to meet outside. They can't hear us outside."

"Just tell me this – why do you know all of this?" Emma asked.

She cried, "Because, I wanted to make sure that Cedes was okay, and… I made a terrible mistake."

"What did you do?" Emma asked.

"I told my father everything that I knew about Sam Evans. I let someone in to tap the place, to find out any secrets that he was keeping and all of this is because I did that!" She screeched.

"Calm down, okay? Come over and I'll meet you outside, Quinn." Mercedes took the headphones off and dropped them. Andrea quickly darted for them to catch them from hitting the ground.

"We have to go," Mercedes said. "We all have to go, right now." She shook her head and bit her lip as tears welled up in her eyes, "She owes every damned body in this room an explanation and an apology."

"And we owe her an ass whipping," Aphasia said.

"I owe her one," Mercedes corrected.


	34. The Ripple

_I cannot tell a lie. This chapter has some foul language in it. I'm presuming that much cussing would be done in a real life situation like this. Plus, mentions of abuse in this chapter._

**The Ripple**

Sam was unsure of how the hell this happened, but Mercedes was tired of hearing him tell her that she needed to remain calm, and she ended up telling him that she was going to ride with Aphasia and getting into the big, old car with the woman, leaving Sam standing in the parking lot, confused. Aphasia was not about to tell her to be calm, even once. In fact, Aphasia turned up her music and Sam jumped when he heard the words, _"If you don't give a damn, we don't give a f**k! If you don't give a damn, we don't give a f**k,"_ blasting out of her windows. Sam frowned and went to the van. Hearing something like that was only going to make Mercedes even angrier. Aphasia obviously was doing this on purpose, and now, she sped down the street – driving entirely too fast to get to the destination! Sam was now pissed as he got into the van, knowing that he couldn't make it go as fast as Aphasia's car and who knew how soon she might get to Emma's before him?

Mercedes could not help but to bounce to the music playing in the car, although she didn't really know the songs – listening to them were pumping her up. The next song was just as hype,_ "Wanna go to war with me baby? This gangsta bitch can get crazy. Don't you deceive this lady. Don't f**kin' play with me baby…" _"What are we listening to?" She called out to Aphasia, bouncing up and down with an angry grimace, pointing her finger and singing along.

"My battlecry playlist! I turns this on when sh*t gets real and I'm 'bout to go ham in dat ass!" Aphasia answered, with a snarl.

Mercedes reached over to turn the volume down some and replied, "I don't really know what "go ham" means; I mean – I understand the concept, I guess? But, let me straighten something up, right now – this is _my _fight." Mercedes placed her hand over her chest, for emphasis.

Aphasia scoffed and argued, "Mercedes, I know that you have the reason to be the most pissed off, but everybody involved has the right to feel like we owe Quinn Fabray a slap."

"Yeah, but you volunteered to be involved, didn't you? If you wouldn't have gone to Matt about Sam, you wouldn't be anymore a target than some random guy in the lobby of a motel. I think that you got involved for Sam and you probably already know what I think about that. But, in case you don't – I shall clear that up, as well. I can't make you not want Sam and I wouldn't even try to, because I know how wonderfully irresistible my man is. But, I can tell you that you can't _have _him, _won't_ get him and _should_ think about staying away from him, for your own sake. As far as Quinn goes, just like I'm not letting you have Sam or interfere in our relationship… I'm not letting you at Quinn. Too many people have seniority on that slap you feel like you have the right to owe her… and you can do whatever the hell you want after we're done with her."

Mercedes turned the music back up and started singing along to the song that she actually knew, rocking her head from side to side, "_I beat that bitch with a bat. I beat that bitch with a bat._" Aphasia glanced at her, but had become silent. All she knew about Mercedes Jones' condition was that she was once in a mental hospital and that she had been on medication for more than half of her life for mental conditions. For all she knew, this woman was about to flip the hell out and it made her a little nervous. Assholes and bullies Aphasia could easily deal with – but she didn't know a thing about going toe to toe with someone crazy. Aphasia kept her eyes on the road, so she didn't notice when Mercedes began clawing at her own wrists. She didn't notice that Mercedes had drawn blood.

Mercedes rushed into Emma's, with her wrists bleeding and scratched up, crying and calling out to Quinn, frantically. Mike was outside with Kurt and Blaine when Aphasia's car pulled up, booming "Ante Up" through the speakers. They saw her wisp passed them and followed her inside, confused and nervous, as Aphasia got out of her car. "She's hurt herself," Tina said, softly but loud enough. Mercedes held her wrists out in front of her to display them, calling Quinn's name.

"Oh God, Cedes," she heard Quinn say, "Let me get the first aid kit…" Emma generally kept one in the kitchen, so Quinn rushed to get it while Tina grabbed some tissues to pat the marks for Mercedes.

"What happened?" Tina asked, worried, but calm, for her crying friend.

"Oh Tina, it's just horrible…" Mercedes said, seriously upset. Quinn was rushing to her assistance, but she was still pissed and she had no idea where to even begin to tell Tina. She was going to try to let them see to her arms, then confront Quinn like an adult. Tina's voice and Quinn's rush to help her was mingling in with the anger she had in her heart.

But, then – Quinn returned, carrying the first aid kit and said, "This is exactly why I don';t trust Sam to take care of you –" The tiny palm that connected with the blond woman's jaw forcefully, not only hurt and shocked her but it knocked her backwards and sent bandages, ointment, and alcohol pads flying in multiple directions.

"How dare you even say his name to me after what you've done to him!" Mercedes roared. Her fists were clenched as she ignored the chaotic chorus of her name and requests and demands for an explanation as to what was going on. Tina had been the first to gasp and step back. Mercedes was never the violent one. That was Tina's issue and she was surprised and puzzled that Quinn could have done anything to pass Mercedes' boiling point. She knew that Mercedes had slapped Puck a few times over the years, but she also knew that Puck probably deserved that and more, and had hit him herself before at different periods. But Quinn?

"What happened?" Tina asked, waving her arms to silence everyone else.

"Tell them!" Mercedes shrieked at Quinn. "Why don't you tell them either you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, and I've gone crazy, or tell them why I am so pissed off sat you, right now!"

"Mercy…" Quinn's desperate, guilty voice called softly, from the floor. But her voice was the sign that Mercedes needed to reach out and grab her by the hair.

"How could you, Quinn?" She asked, wrapping the short blond hair in a ball around her left fist. She tugged the woman around by it and repeated, "How could you do that to us?" The entire room stood still and stared at the women in front of them – the image of Mercedes. Not being able to look directly at Quinn as she yanked her hair and thus her head in different directions as she raged at her – something none of them had ever seen before.

Quinn held on to Mercedes, trying to move with the pulls so that she wouldn't lose any hair from her throbbing head as she snapped, "No one was supposed to get hurt but Sam and Matt!" Now, the room went quiet and Mercedes paused as Quinn finished confessing, "My dad called me to talk about Sam and at first I told him to go to hell, I swear I did. But, they were attacking _us. _And Sam was relaxing with his family. When you got back, they were going to come after _you _in order to get to him. I thought that if they got him, first – there'd be no need for you to have to be hurt, and whenever he was removed, Tina and I could do what we always do and help you to heal. He and Matt were disposable to me…"

Now, Aphasia tried to charge at Quinn, but Blaine quickly caught her and held her back. Just as well, because Mercedes had slapped her in the mouth, this time with the back of her fist, for that terrible admittance. She still held Quinn's hair in a fist ball and shook her head as they fussed. Kurt's eyes were filled with tears. _I must be having a nightmare. Cedes being violent… Quinn being a traitor… I can't! _Then, something occurred to him about all of this. If it was true, Kim's death was because of Quinn… "Oh my God, Tina!" He said and turned to look at his friend with worry, sorrow and fear.

Tina was staring at Quinn and Mercedes with a look of agony frozen onto her face. She had felt this way before and forgot how alarming and haunting it could be… _Paul had come to visit. She could hear her mother crying, hear him grunting. She walked in, clenching the knife in her fist – 14 years old. He had her mother in a headlock and was not showing her any mercy. Tina hadn't thought about consequences or danger when she had grabbed the knife. She hadn't thought about his reactions or her mother's response when she entered the room. As she shrieked and went running at the man, armed to try to kill him the only thing that she thought of was just that… killing him. She stabbed him in the back and he backhandedly punched her. She fell to the floor and he pounced on her and began to choke her. She could see her mother, trying to fight him off. Oh? Now she has some fight in her? She remembered thinking before she passed out. She woke up in a straight jacket at the institution…_

But, today, as Tina's fists took turns striking whatever portion of Quinn she could touch, all she could think about was her sister. Mike was trying to pull her off of Quinn, while Mercedes wouldn't let go of the handful of hair, worried that Quinn would run away and she wouldn't get a chance to finish telling her off. Kurt was trying to pry Mercedes' hand from the tangles of hair, especially since it was making it nearly impossible for Quinn to defend herself against an already more skilled in fighting Tina. Aphasia just wanted one punch, just that – for both Matt and Sam being "disposable." What kind of despicable person bargains with someone else's life? Who did Quinn think that she was?

Sam came running into the living room and placed his hands on Mercedes' cheeks, "Mercy… baby… let Quinn go, okay?" He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs and she bit her lip, crying. "I know that you're upset, but this is not how you want to handle this. You don't want to hurt Quinn this way," he told her. "Let her go, for me?" He cupped her face and she let go of Quinn with a violent shove to her head. Quinn fell back on the ground and Tina got one last punch off in her throat before Mike was finally able to yank her far enough away that she couldn't reach, now that Mercedes was not in his way.

"You should be dead!" Tina fussed at her, "Puck should not have gotten killed. Kim should not have died, it should be you, you spineless bitch!"

Quinn cried, her face not nearly as bad as the side of her head, the top of her head and the back of her head. She had been trying to shield her face, therefore ended up literally getting beat all upside her head. She had a handprint on her cheek from Mercy's slap, as well as a busted lip from the backhand. She had blood in her hair, a busted eye, and a scratch across her cheek. "Tina, I _know _that you must hate me right now, but I swear, I never thought it would happen the way that it did. I thought I was protecting you two, like old times," she sniffled and shook her head, "It all got fucked up and I didn't know what to do."

"You should have told us!" She fussed. "You at least owed that to us, you snaky coward!"

"I couldn't! Do you know how hard it's been for me to have to watch you mourn and see how sad Beth is and know how Mercy's been so anguished and to know that I helped to cause that, when I promised you both that I would always look after you? That's been my punishment, and that's not to say I didn't deserve this. I just don't want you to hate me, forever."

"Too bad, bitch. Too damn bad," Tina said and ran at her, getting in one last slap across her face before Sam snatched her up and restrained her with both of his arms. Mercedes reached out towards Quinn and Quinn jumped, thinking she was going to be attacked again, but when she saw that Mercedes was trying to help her up, she accepted the hand.

Quinn was still trying to explain herself to Tina, and everyone else, "Matt Rutherford was willing to just shit all over us for his revenge and Schuester and the others were willing to do anything to get Matt and Sam out of the way! I didn't want to hurt Sam, but I had to make a decision. Love him, or not, he deserved everything that came back around on him, but Mercedes _didn't_. She shouldn't have had to be in the crossfire. Her business was attacked, Emma's business was attacked, Shane's center, Tina and Kurt's store, Santana being thrown into a trunk, Lauren being hit… I _wanted _to reason that this could somehow blow over with us pulling together and helping out and being in Sam's corner, but then again; what made Sam Evans so goddamned important that we would be willing to have all of our lives terrorized in order to keep him in it?" She cried and shook her head, apologetically at Sam, "He wouldn't leave. None of you would let him go. They were willing to pluck him away and leave the rest of us alone. I did it for us. For you, Tina, and for Mercy, and our _family_. I just wanted the shit to stop raining down on us."

"Look at how that turned out for you," Tina said coldly, still restrained by Sam, "your daughter is never going to see her father alive again, my sister, even though she's in heaven and no longer has to have fear or pain, died a death that she didn't deserve, and the two people in this world who would have cut or got cut for you are both cutting you the fuck off. Let go of me, Sam. I can't look at her for another second." Tina said. He put her down and Mike took her hand, but she pulled away and shook her head. "Get out," she told Quinn.

Quinn moved to gather her purse, but Sam said, "She can't leave."

Mercedes said, "Yes, she can and it's best that she does."

"If Quinn walks out like that, by herself, they'll know that we found out about her. She's going to be useless to them and in all probability be killed, maybe even on sight… and I don't care how pissed off y'all are at her right now, nobody wants to see Quinn dead."

"No, that's where you're wrong, Sam. _You _don't want to see Quinn dead, because you, like Mercedes are a very forgiving and loving person. I commend you for it. I commend Mercedes for helping the bitch off of the floor. But, I can tell you with all the honesty of a thousand damned Lincolns that I couldn't give a shit if Quinn dies," Tina said. "And if she doesn't leave, I'm going to, because there's no damned way in hell that I am going to stay in the same place as her and not just kick the shit out of her…"

It was like her words reminded her that they should be fighting and she rushed at Quinn again, but Mike caught her and told the others, "We'll leave."

Quinn said, "No, no… no, I'll leave. That's what's best for everyone. If something happens, hell – I brought it on myself. This is what I deserve," she shook her head.

"It may be what you deserve, but Beth doesn't!" Tina snapped at her. "Thanks to you, you're the only parent that she has left." Tina snatched her purse and started storming for the door. Mike was beside her, with his hand on her elbow to keep her standing as they walked to the door. She needed some time to think, to breath and to rage a little more. Maybe she could go practice throwing her knives, or viciously stab to death a piece of furniture, pillow or undeserving stuffed animal.

"Let's go to the gym. I'll let you punch the hell out of a punching bag, then we can get some shortbread cookies with nuts and…"

"Mike, I didn't just have a bad day at work. I just found out that one of the people that I loved the fuck out of with so much of my heart beat the shit out of my heart and got my sister killed. Kim was the only damned real family that I had left, and they killed her, because they heard me say something that Quinn helped them to hear me say!"

"She said that she thought the taps were only in the bedroom and Emma's office. I think that Quinn, as warped as it is meant well – that she really wanted to protect you and Mercedes…" Tina turned on the balls of her feet and glared at her man. "Baby – I know that you're mad, but has Quinn Fabray _ever _deliberately done anything to hurt you or Mercedes? Did you not tell me that Quinn may be bitchy, but she loves the two of you more than anything in the world?"

"I did say that, but I am not ready to feel like that about her, right now – Mike. I can't stomach it." She shook her head and sighed. "Where the hell are we headed? I don't have anywhere to go."

"We can go visit Kim," Mike suggested. Tina began to cry and fell on his chest, doing so. "I'm sorry. I thought that might help."

"No, don't be sorry. That's a beautiful idea." She allowed Mike to escort her to his vehicle, and open her door for her. How the hell had things come to this?

_From the moment that Tina realized why Quinn was in the place, her entire view of the girl changed. She was still a bitch, but now – her bitchiness made sense. Hell, Tina was always confused about how her mother was _not _a bitch after everything that her father put the woman through. People react to different things in different ways. Quinn reacted like she was tougher than she really was. She was one of the softest, most vulnerable and sensitive people that Tina had ever known. However, Quinn took on the sneaky bad girl persona. She flirted with everyone, or played hard to get when she really wanted to have sex. She exposed herself, a lot and pretended not to care when people called her Lucy Caboosey, for being so "loose" with her "caboose." But, at night, Tina could hear Quinn crying. One night, she went over to her bed and whispered, "Need some company?"_

_ Quinn reached for Tina, for the first time ever and Tina sat in the bed with her and let her rest her head on her lap. "You didn't deserve that. Noone deserves something like that. The most terrible, horrible person in the world doesn't deserve it. The only people who I'll say do deserve it are those who have done it to someone else. You're safe, now," Tina whispered. "Now, he can't touch you and you don't have to feel so bad that he's done this to you."_

"_He never goes away. He hides behind my eyelids. He'll never be gone," Quinn cried._

"_Fuck that, yes he will be gone. Pain is not eternal," Tina said and Quinn sat up to lay her head on Tina's shoulder and cry, instead. This was usually Mercedes' thing, but hell – Tina had shoulders too and she reserved special spots on them for people like Quinn. To her, all of them were her mother, whether they looked different, talked different, and acted different; each survivor was a woman that she loved with her all…_

_Puck and Artie came through the community room to see Mercedes laying on her belly, with her head on Quinn's lap – nothing strange about that… but Tina and Quinn were laughing together as they played cars, instead of arguing or glaring at each other. Tina slammed a card down and said with a huge smile, "WAR, Beeotch!" Mercedes shook her head and laughed at the girl and Tina slapped her across the butt and said, "Don't laugh. I'm about to take this girl to war. War is no laughing matter…" _

_Puck asked, "How come Tina gets to always call girls "bitch" and slap them on the ass and that kind of stuff, but if I do it – I'm facing charges? Isn't it just as offensive when a cute chink does it?"_

"_A cute what?" Tina asked, throwing her cards down._

"_A cute chick – what's wrong with that? Is _that _offensive, too?" He asked, backing away from her, hiding behind Artie's chair. "If she comes near me, bump her with the chair, Art."_

"_Really?" Artie asked, in disbelief that Puck had the nerve._

"_You called me a chink!" Tina fumed at Puck._

"_I did NOT," Puck said, jumping up and folding his arms, "I don't say stuff like that!"_

"_Actually, you did," Mercedes told him and Artie nodded. _

_Puck covered his mouth with a hand and said, "Sorry…"_

"_Fuck you, Puckerman," Tina said and stormed off. _

"_I meant to say chick! I thought I said chick," Puck called out, sadly. Quinn patted Mercedes two times on the back and Mercy got up, along with Quinn and they held hands as they went to go looking for Tina. Puck shook his head, "Did I really say that?" He asked and Artie nodded again._

_ Tina was sitting in her bed, hugging her legs and trying not to cry. She was pissed off, but she would be even more pissed if she began crying. Quinn sat on one side of her and Mercedes sat on the other side. Tina said, "When he said that; it made me think about my dad. My dad is the reason that I'm here. My temper is too much. It's a weakness. If I'm ever going to be able to defend myself in the world, I have to be more solid… more stable, you know?" Tina nodded her head, looking straight ahead of her and said, in all seriousness, "Because one day, I promise you two… I am going to kill that motherfucker. I'll make it look like an accident or a suicide, or something that can't be traced to me, and I'll do it without a shred of remorse. I've been waiting and planning it my entire life." She finally blinked away a few tears, glanced at her friends to see their reactions, then started laughing at herself. Neither of them were laughing, but they didn't seem shocked or upset or judgmental. In fact, they both simultaneously leaned over and covered her in a hug sandwich. "Oh shit… I think this is the first time that I've cried since I've been here…" She mused._

"_We cry all the time, you can too, if that's what you need to do," Quinn told her and kissed her on the hair. Mercedes squeezed both of them tightly and Quinn announced, "You two are my sisters. I know that I'm just a few months older than you guys, but I feel like I have younger sisters and if either of you ever need me, I'm here for you." Tina fell on Quinn's shoulder and cried hard, with Mercedes lying on Tina's back during the hug. "Cry it out, Tina. You don't have to keep holding that stuff in. Sometimes, you'll have to cry, and Cedes and I will be there to help you and hold you up. That's what sisters do."_

Tina cried as she laid back in the passenger's seat of the car. "You have no idea how much faith I put in Quinn, Mike. She broke it when she broke Mercy's heart by cheating with Puck. It took me two years to forgive her for that. I could hardly stand to look at her. Now, after this… do you think that I could ever even think of glancing her way? Mike – she's a horrible fucking bitch of a person and I can't ever love her again!"

"I think that if you didn't love her so much, it wouldn't hurt so bad. You don't have to hate her in order to be upset with her," Mike offered. "You can be the most pissed off person on the face of the planet and her and still love her, and I think that you do. But, I also believe you when you say that you'll never forgive her, and to be honest – she doesn't deserve your forgiveness."

"I would expect her to do shady stuff for us, but these people wanted Sam dead. I don't care for Matt, but they started that shit against him and even though he did us wrong, he was still responding to the shit they started with him. They wanted him dead. They wanted Sam dead, and this bitch was going to not only allow that, but give intelligence to assist those goals. I want to punch the shit out of her, all over. I don't feel like I have enough fists to punch this bitch the way that I want to for this shit, Mike. I'm so sorry for all the language."

"You're upset. Let it out," Mike said.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Tina said and wiped her face.

_ The girls didn't have anywhere that they could go. Mercedes had no home, Tina could not go back home without risking being taken back to the institution and Quinn… "I have an idea. I need you two to just stay put and I'll be back," she said._

"_Hell to the no, Quinn. We aren't splitting up. What if the cops pick you up and you end up back at the institution alone. Wherever you're going, we're going!" She fussed._

"_Well, alright… but you'll have to stay outside," Quinn said. They walked several miles until they reached a fancy mansion and Quinn told them, "Just sit right here, and I'll be back. It might take me a while, but I promise, I'll be back."_

"_We'll be here," Mercedes promised._

_But Tina asked, "Where is this place, Quinn?"_

_Quinn gave her a small smile and said, "A place that I know that I could score us enough cash to get on our feet."_

"_How the hell?" Tina wondered. _

_Quinn buzzed into the gate and said, "It's me."_

_There was a long pause, then the male's voice said, "Quinnie… I never thought I would have you searching me out." The gate opened and he said, "I've missed you. Can't wait to see you."_

"_Quinn, where is this place?" Tina asked again, now extremely worried. But Quinn placed a finger over her lips and went into the gate, leaving her two friends outside of it. Tina walked a short distance and saw the elegant script on the gate which read: Fabray. "Q!" She called out to her, but Quinn made a run for the house, where the door was being opened. Tina covered her mouth with both hands and shook her head. "Oh my God!"_

"_What?" Mercedes wondered._

"_This… This is her family's house. I think that she's going to her dad!" Tina said, in anguish._

_ Several hours later, Quinn came out of the house and met back up with her friends carrying a couple of bags and wearing makeup and perfume… though Mercedes could smell it on her… that godawful smell… She began to cry. "Stop it, Cedes. Something had to be done. We need to find a motel room. I just need to clean up for the night and sleep in a real bed. I don't want to waste all of the money… but just for tonight, I think.." She blinked tightly to release some tears, "I think we deserve a real place to sleep." Tina and Mercedes wrapped an arm around her, but she squirmed from their hold and said, "Please, not until I've had a chance to clean up."_

"_Quinn, I don't care if we have to sleep in cardboard boxes in alleyways, don't EVER take it upon yourself to save us again, not if it's going to be like this!" Tina fussed._

_Quinn took a deep breath and nudged her head forward, "There a kind of shoddy place not too far from here. I say maybe we spend two or three nights there, then we tough it out on the street, again… to make sure we don't waste our money. In that time, we'll have to try to find Miss Pillsbury. She'll be willing to help us out." Quinn began walking, her mind in a distant and cold place. Tina and Mercedes grabbed each others' hands so that Tina could lead their blind friend along the road. _

_ By the time they were in a room, all clean and changed into new clothes, as they had brought a few with them… Quinn got Tina to order a pizza, Mercedes turned on the clock radio to play some music and Quinn hugged a pillow tightly to her chest and cried. "I did it for you two. I just love both of you so much. You're my real family, and I'm always going to do whatever it takes to protect you guys."_

"_We'd never ask you to do something like that, Quinn," Mercedes told her._

"_I know," Quinn said, sobbing, "But, I couldn't think of a single way that we might have been able to get some money tonight. At least with him, I know what to expect. Had a picked some guy up on the street, he might have tried to do something to you two, or cut us all up or something. I had to go with the lesser of two evils." She shrugged and said, "I don't really have much of an appetite. I… I'm just going to go to bed." Quinn curled up on the edge of the bed and hugged the pillow tightly. Mercedes was crying softly, and Quinn told her, "And don't cry, Mercedes. I'm a strong girl. I'll be alright."_

"_This is all my fault," Mercedes said._

"_No it isn't. Don't start this," Quinn said._

"_It was my idea to run away, even though we have nowhere to go and nothing to use. I should have just shut up and toughed it out…" Mercedes cried. Now, Quinn got up and crawled over to her. _

_She tucked Mercedes into one arm and said, "Cedes, there's not a damned thing that I wouldn't do for you and Tina. I know sometimes I mess _everything _up, but I really do love you both. You would've been miserable without Miss Pillsbury. We all would have been miserable. I left because I wanted to leave with my two girls."_

That was why Tina had been so shocked when Quinn had sex with Puck. Quinn had sex with many guys, but she had stopped her promiscuity… right around the time that they became officially homeless and she forced herself to go crawling back to her father. So, when Quinn and Puck had sex, Tina thought that Quinn must have purposefully consciously decided to just do the worst possible thing imaginable to Mercedes. Quinn insisted that she just "broke" the night that she and Puck had sex… but later, she admitted that she wanted to make Puck detestable to Mercedes, forever. She succeeded in that, at Mercedes' expense. Tina wanted to put a hurting on her, then.

_ Whenever they became friends again, and it came up between Tina and Quinn, Tina had to know, "How could you do that to her?"_

_Quinn made this stone face, though her blue eyes were emotionally distressed as she said, "I believed that he wasn't good enough for her. I thought to myself, if he would do that with me, he would do it with someone else, definitely. She would end up hurt. But, after I did it, I didn't have the heart to come clean. You know me… I never have the heart to come clean. I'm always afraid that if I tell her something that upsets her enough – she'll try to kill herself and what if she succeeds?" Quinn shed some tears and exhaled. "I knew that once she found out, she would hate me, but I thought that it would be worth it, if she was more careful about shielding her heart and if it got Puck the hell out of there." Quinn clapped her hands together once and said, "I don't think that I'll ever not be completely fucked in the head, because any time that I say what I feel out loud, I seem to sound like a basketcase." She shrugged, "That's why I rarely talk about how I feel." _

"_You could always talk to us," Tina said. "What you did was wrong and you hurt her worst than anyone ever has."_

"_I know. It broke my heart to do it. I'll never do it again. I'll never hurt her and I'll never let her get hurt again. And this time, I damned well mean it, Tina," Quinn said._

"_You are totally obsessed with her, you know that, right?" Tina asked, partially joking._

_Quinn said, "I feel like my life would be incomplete without her. I have no idea how to deal with this concept of maybe losing her one day. I am obsessed, in a way."_

"_Quinn, Mercedes can't be your special case and sacred cause for the rest of her life. She wants to live, too," Tina said._

"_I know," Quinn said, but that never changed the way that Quinn treated her – like she needed constant supervision, constant sheltering, and constant protection. Between her and Puck, it was a surprise that Mercedes was not a vegetable…_

Quinn stared at Sam, rubbing Mercedes' shoulders as he held her close. She glanced at the Evans, who had simply been staring in shock and horror at the entire scene before them. They were supposed to be leaving today, but they didn't look like they planned on going anywhere. Sam looked at Quinn and tried not to glare at her. He wasn't even pissed at her for what she had done to him. He was pissed at her because, once again, she had completely broken Mercedes' heart, and _this _time, he was going to be the one around carefully trying to place the pieces back together.

Stevie was staring at Quinn, with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes at him and got up to leave the room, where her friends were all relatively silent and her bestfriend was hurt again, thanks to her. Stevie got up a few moments later and followed Quinn out. She jumped when she saw him walking behind her towards one of the bathrooms, "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I had a question," he said.

"And now you don't?" she asked, because of his choice of words.

"I do… You said that you tried to make a deal – that they would leave your friends and Mercedes alone if they were able to get Rutherford and Sam…" he said.

"That's not a question," she told him, keeping her distance.

"It's just that… I was told that Sam wasn't a target – that they no longer cared about him and they wouldn't mess with him. I was told that they just wanted to get Rutherford out of the way," he said. "I feel kind of stupid."

"You are. We both are stupid and we've gotten gotten the hell beat out of us for being stupid. Anything else that you're confused about?" Quinn wondered.

"No. Thank you," he said and turned to return to the other room. Quinn sighed and continued into the bathroom. She stared into the mirror, at her bruised, busted lip, the red swollen mark on her cheek, the scratch on her other cheek, and the black eye in its red stage. She placed her hands on the sink to steady herself. Her head hurt like hell and was spinning. She shut her eyes and thought about everything.

"_You're doing the right thing, Quinnie. You feel bad about it right now, because you don't know all the details. You only know what they said during the trial and the person that Sam Evans is pretending to be. Men like him are professional actors."_

"_Men like you are professional actors," she retorted to her father._

"_Yes, he learned his skill under men like me." Russell Fabray smiled and folded his hands over each other, "Quinnie… you believe Sam Evans when he tells you that Jesse St. James was a rapist and a dominant rising star in the ranks of a white power structure. Didn't he seem to be something totally different? He had the black wife, the charity missions, the hospitality efforts and humanitarian acts. Now, if Jesse could pull off all of that and still manage to be who you believe that he was beneath the surface, why should you think that Sam Evans is any different? Do you think that he isn't smart enough, not talented enough? How the hell do you think he survived in prison, with a conviction like his? The man is one of the best chameleons there is and I'm sure that his relationship with your little friend is a definite sham to cover up whatever his true plan is. Let us get him out of your hair. I just want to know what you know about him."_

"_But bugging the place?"_

"_It'll just be the room that Evans is going to sleep in and the office – two places that he'll probably be most likely to talk," he assured her._

"_And what if you hear something about someone else?" She asked._

"_Our only concern is Sam Evans and Matt Rutherford." Quinn sighed and took a swallow, "What do you want to know?" She asked._

It felt bad, but she wanted him gone and this was the easiest way. When her father started asking about Tina (who was Sam's alibi), that was when Quinn got antsy and began to insist that was exactly why Sam couldn't have possibly killed Jesse – because Tina never would have lied for him and to leave Tina out of it… but it was too late. They already knew enough to set more wheels in motion and by the time Puck and Kim died, Quinn cowered from confession.

She came out of the bathroom and bumped into Sam with a gasp. He lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You alright?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Evans," she sassed and tried to step around him, without making eye contact. Sam blocked her from walking and she looked up at his face. "What do you want?"

"I prayed for you… for good things for you. I've never meant you any ill will," he said. "But, you were never able to see me as a good person. I somehow have the feeling that it has nothing to do with me, though." Sam said. "It's your father, isn't it? When you look at me, you see him?"

"What difference does it make?"

"I guess that I care why the hell you hate me so much that you would threaten Mercy's happiness to be rid of me…" Sam said.

Quinn scoffed, first, then chuckled, laughed hysterically and until she guffawed herself to tears, "Her happiness? Sam Evans… What makes you think that you are the key to the happiness of a woman? Because you come in and do some reckless things with her to show how much you respect how capable she is at doing things? Because she was willing to turn her back on everyone who ever meant anything to her to be with you and your, at least 2/5, hateful ass family? Or is it because she chose you, after years of faithful abstinence to finally give her virginity to?" She snarled, "You and your fucking three condoms! At least you cared enough to play it safe, but how about overkill? How about maybe not using three condoms the first time around? Were you even gentle with her? Did you even care what you might be doing to her psychologically? No! Because, despite everything that you wanted us to believe with how much you've changed and how much you care, she still is an object to you, for you to do with her whatever you want!"

"I'm not your father!" Sam snapped. "And Mercedes is not your little girl!"

Quinn shook her head and said, "Nor is she your wife. You had no right to use her that way. She wanted to wait until she was married. It has been important to her since she was a young girl!"

"She initiated it," Sam said. "And this has nothing to do with that!"

"That is a representation of who you are! She gave you everything – food, shelter, work, friendship, love, and the moment she was vulnerable, the moment she was too hurt to think properly and you got her alone you took advantage of her. Everything wasn't enough for you. You wanted everything and more!" She cried, "Then, you have the nerve to come here and pray with us, pray for us – like you actually care!"

"I cared about you, so much, Quinn. You were Mercy's best friend, her _sister. _I considered you family…"

"Mercy is my family! She is THE ONLY family that I have ever had who _always _loved me, no matter what! Even Tina hated me after the Puck thing, but Mercedes kept me in her heart. She wouldn't let me go! But, then you come along and not only does she let me go, but she pushes me away, ignores me, gets angry with me. All I wanted to do was protect her. I fucked my sick fuck father to make sure she could eat when we left the fucking home! Do you think I did that because I just loved it so much? I did that because I love her! And you've done nothing but bring her calamity."

"I'm sorry that you have the issues that you have with your dad, but that has nothing to do with me or Mercy. If I could take away all of the junk that makes you this way, I would, trust me," Sam said.

"Like, if you could do something to help Mercedes, you would? Why have you not thought of going to Schuester and saying, 'Hey, I can't help but notice that you're trying to intimidate or kill my girlfriend's loved ones. Since you have beef with me, why don't you just take me instead?'" Quinn asked. Sam stared at her. "You know what I did when I saw my friends were in trouble? I went into the goddamned lions' den and I faced the lion. Sure, I was ripped to shreds, because they weren't trustworthy, but at least I tried. I believe, to this moment that had you and Matt been taken care of, Mercedes would no longer be on their list of concerns anymore than Aphasia was on Jesse St. James' before you killed him. She could have had a chance to bounce back."

"You're right, Quinn," Sam said, nodding. She narrowed her eyes to glare at him. "I'm not kidding. When they started this, I should have stepped up and faced them. I knew that they were after me and I should have dealt with that. But, you know what you could have done, instead of 'going into the lions' den' as you put it? Talked to me! You've never had any qualms about being a bitch to me in the past. You could have bitched at me and told me that I need to face them. Instead, you betrayed _Mercedes, _by making her think that you'd accepted me, when you wanted me destroyed."

"That's not what I wanted…" she corrected. "But, I didn't want our bodies everywhere, us in hospitals, us in hiding. I wanted the beef to be settled between those who it was between, without me and mine being collateral damage. I can't apologize for that. I can only apologize that in my desperation, I rationalized something completely crazy. Now, nobody wants me here and as Tina pointed out, I have a daughter to take care of. I should be getting back to her." She started to walk away, then paused and faced him again. "I just want to say… I told Emma about what I'd done. We talked and she was going to try to arrange a session, for me to tell everyone. She got attacked before she could do it. But, I knew that they probably know that I told her. My coming back here was a danger, and that's why I left Beth with her aunt. But, Mercy called me and she was having a breakdown, and for the first time since she got with you, she actually needed me. And I ran to her. I always will." Quinn wrapped her arms around herself and left.

Tina knocked on the door of the room that Quinn had been staying in and got no answer. She opened it and all of Quinn's things were gone. She shut it and went into the room that she and Mike were sharing with Sam and Mercedes "Where's Quinn?" She asked.

Mercedes said, "She decided to leave."

"In what – her car is still outside," Tina said. Mercedes flinched at that and she pulled herself up from the bed to rush outside with Tina. Tina added, "I remember thinking, she was brave enough to stay…" They walked out to the car and Tina opened the car door. Quinn's stuff was inside of the car, and her keys were on the floor of it. "Mercedes… I think that Quinn's missing."

"What do you mean, missing?" Mercedes asked.

"I… think that maybe someone took her," Tina said. Mercedes covered her forehead with her hand and put her head down. "Let's go see if she's in the house. Maybe I'm overreacting." But, then, Tina passed by Aphasia's car, too… wondering why she would still be here. "Did the Evans' leave?" She asked.

"No. Stevie took off in the truck and they haven't been able to get him on his phone," Mercedes answered. Tina broke into a sprint to the house and Mike, Matt and Sam all jumped at her entry.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Have any of you seen Quinn or Aphasia?" She asked.

"They left," Mike said.

"No… Quinn's car..." Tina shook her head and said, "I think that someone got her. I think someone got Aphasia, too." She ran a hand through her hair and said, "Sam, I think that your brother might have taken them somewhere, and that's why you can't contact him."

Sam asked, "Where's Mercy?" He jumped up and rushed outside.

Tina said, "She was right behind me," shaking her head, about to cry. Sam hurried to the street and didn't see any sign of her. "Oh God, did they take her too? That quickly?" Tina asked, covering her heart.

Sam put a finger up at Tina to silence her for a moment, and asked, "You hear music?" Tina looked towards Quinn's car and they saw Mercedes sitting inside of it, listening to music and crying. Sam let out a sigh of relief and scampered to her, "Mercy! God, you scared me."

"Sam, why didn't you tell me that Stevie is with these people?" She asked.

"Stevie's a good, smart kid. He's just going through some things and I thought that for sure, he was just trying to get a rise out of everyone and prove some kind of point…"

"I think he is, too," she said and handed her phone to Sam, "He called me and told me to show you something." Sam took the phone from Mercedes and opened the alert that she had picture mail. When he opened it, he saw Quinn and Aphasia, tied to each other and gagged, with the message: _Hank would like to see you._


	35. The Rescue

**The Rescue**

Stevie had his arms folded in front of him as he stood behind Hank, watching the very same set of screens that Hank was watching. Hank was a voyeur. He loved to watch, sometimes from right in the midst of things and sometimes he watched, like he was doing right now, on camera. He smirked to himself. He made a visit to the Pieces of Mercy gifts and antiques shop after the report of the failed shooting murder of Matt Rutherford at the gravesite. He watched as she opened the store and began to ring up customers. He waited, practically for hours, making rounds in the store, filling a basket with things that he never even intended to purchase. He didn't support black owned business – but he did take the items… After all, Kurt Hummel had ordered the downs girl to give him his things for free after he helped get the woman into the vehicle.

Hank chuckled to himself, at that thought. If they _only _knew! Stevie glanced at Hank when he chuckled and glared at the back of his head. Hank wanted to see the look on Mercedes Jones' face when she found out that her prince had been shot. He was not disappointed. The woman hit the ground with one of the biggest thuds he had ever heard a body make when connecting with a floor. He had even had the chance to make a slight against her and the other girl when they were the only ones working. The look on the cashier's face when she had to give free merchandise to the person who made such an offensive comment about her and criticized her and Mercedes had the young lady's face red.

Stevie watched the screen, not even realizing how sophisticated the set up had been – they had not set up the devices when Quinn let them in… they actually had simply turned them on. Will Schuester had those things in the house the entire time – but he had not had any reason to activate the system, previously. However, Schuester obviously realized that Emma Pillsbury would become an issue, eventually. Hank looked at Stevie and asked, "Have you gotten a response?"

"No," Stevie said. "They know the place is bugged, so they won't even be planning anything in that house…"

"You should shut up, Stevie," Hank suggested. He turned on the balls of his feet and ordered, "Get the ladies a drink. I'm sure that Aphasia needs some water and Quinn could probably use something for her headache." He looked at the screens. "Wasn't a question…" He sang out. Stevie rolled his eyes and went to do what he'd been commanded.

When he reached the ladies, he said, "I have water and pills. You want it?" Aphasia spit the biggest collection of saliva she had ever collected on him. Stevie wiped it away and glared at her. "You, Quinn?" He asked.

"Stevie, what the hell are you doing? I mean… did you or did you not have a damned conversation with me about these people? I thought we agreed that we were stupid to ever get into bed with them," Quinn said.

"Yeah, I think that you said that, but it doesn't matter now. We're here," Stevie said and stuffed a pill into her mouth. He let her drink from the cup, then went to Aphasia and tried to get her to drink too, but she tightened her lips and moved her head in every direction, trying not to ingest anything that he was trying to give her. "Fine!" He snapped and splashed the water in her face. "You're going to die and it'll probably be a horrible death. Maybe you should have just drunk the water."

"Maybe you should just kiss my ass, Stevie. You tried already and if I wasn't tied up, let's be real, I'd beat that ass. You're a little damned sorry piece of shit!" Stevie shrugged his shoulders and left the room. "And you… why did you try to help me?" She asked Quinn. "Truth be told, I would've let them take you."

"I thought that I could reason with Stevie. If it were one of the others, I would've stayed out of it," Quinn said. She sighed and added, "I'm not as bad as everyone thinks. I just may not be as good as most other people might be."

"You're a traitor and a horrible friend," Aphasia told her.

"Well… that's between God and I," Quinn said. Aphasia scoffed and groaned, ignoring the sound. "We need to try to figure out a way to get out of here."

"Sam will come for us," Aphasia said. Quinn nodded. Sam probably would come – but that just meant that they would all be dead sooner. Aphasia added, "All we really need to do is get ourselves out of this tape and make a run for it. By the time Sam and Matt get here, we can all get the hell on."

"This tape's pretty tight," Quinn observed.

"Yeah, but I haven't been unconscious yet… and as far as I remember; that rookie didn't find the blade that I keep on me," Aphasia said in a baby soft whisper, in case they were being monitored. "You should be able to reach it, since we're back to back…"

Mercedes and Tina had an unfair amount of emotional struggle… Here they were, not even over the fact that one of their best friends in the world had done something heinous to them all, but instead of being given an appropriate amount of time to deal with all of those feelings of outrage and hurt and mistrust… they quickly had to flip the switch and worry about that very same person. Tina wanted to think that she didn't give a damn what happened to her "sister," for the simple fact that it was her betrayal that led to the death of her true sister; but truth be told, Tina had been much closer to Quinn than she ever had the opportunity to be to Kim. She loved Kim, with a strongest, deepest crevices of her heart, but she and Quinn had a _relationship. _She and Kim shared blood and past experiences and abuse… but they didn't share secrets and dreams. Tina had tried, but Kim had always been isolated and withdrawn – that was probably why David had targeted her instead of Tina. He probably assumed that she would keep it all to herself. Tina groaned thinking about everything that Kim had gone through before dying and looked at Mercedes.

Mercedes was a mixture of every horrible emotion that her mind could find words for. She hated this feeling, like quicksand, like being vacuumed into the abyss. She was picking at her forearms when Sam came up to her, obviously just noticing the scratches. Sam reached over and grabbed her arm, more roughly than he intended, for his upset about the condition of her, examining her forearms, "What the hell happened to your arms, Mercedes?" He asked.

"Nothing," she croaked, dryly.

"Nothing? And I guess 'no one' is who did 'nothing' to you? What is this? Did you do this to yourself? I don't remember seeing Quinn grab you in that scuffle. She was too busy trying to shield herself from getting punched in the head by Tina." He checked her fingernails, and there was blood underneath them. "Oh, God… Mercy…" his voice was practically pleading. She frowned and her lips began quivering, though they were tightly pressed together.

"Just leave it, Sam," Tina said. Then to Mercedes, she said, "I'll patch it up for you. The stuff is still all over the floor and I'm sure we have time, because they haven't contacted us back with any details of how they expect this visit to go down."

Sam bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Now might not be the time, Mercedes, but we will come back to this topic." She shut her eyes and tears began to fall, but she wasn't sobbing.

"I said leave it!" Tina snapped at him. It was the first time that she had done that in a while. Sam rolled his green eyes and went to check on his family.

Stacie was crying into Mary's neck and Dwight was assuring them that he and Sam would get Stevie back and they would get him some help. "What if he's killed those women?" Stacie asked. "What if there's nothing we can do to get him help? What if he gets killed, Daddy?" Stacie sniffled.

"I hope that the good Lord doesn't allow that to happen, Stacie," Dwight said, sadly and turned to look at Sam. "Sam, has he contacted you since he called Mercedes?"

"Not yet. They're probably trying to make us squirm. I'm so sorry that I didn't say something about Stevie's involvement with them. I was hoping that either through the course of what was happening, especially after what happened with Quinn that he would wise up, or that if he didn't y'all would be heading back to Kentucky and he couldn't be involved, if he tried to. This is so heavily my fault. I'm the one who taught him everything, and when he told me that he was going to try to kill Aphasia, I didn't take him seriously. I thought that he was just venting. I thought that he was certainly smarter than to try at her a second time, and I just have no earthly idea why they have Quinn, too." Sam rubbed a hand down the length of his face and Mary reached for him, but he forced a small smile and waved her off. He was still pretty raw about what she had done to Mercedes, and now, having seen the scratches that Mercy put on her body from wrists to elbows, he couldn't help but to hold Mary partially at fault for this beloved's current anguish.

Dwight asked, "Are we going to leave the ladies here?"

"Nobody's staying here. We're going to go somewhere that we know they don't have any eyes or ears… all of us are going to go, even though we aren't all going to meet up with Hank," Sam said.

Matt seemed to have complete control of the situation and Sam was quite impressed with how totally smooth the man could be, even in the face of chaos… because Sam believed with everything that Matt could not have been more troubled or worried about Aphasia. "So, call everyone and let them know that we need to meet at the spot. Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina can ride with me. I'll have Sebastian, Shane, Andrea and Anthony to meet us there."

"I'll call Joe and Artie," Mike volunteered and pulled out his phone. "Santana, Lauren and Becky should still be at the shop."

Sam caught Matt as he was making sure he had all of his necessities in his bag. "Hey, Matt… about Aphasia… I promise, I'll do whatever it takes to get her back to you."

"You mean to get her back. It's not exactly like she and I are anything special." He shook his head and waved a hand.

"Well, maybe the two of you aren't together, _yet…_ But Mercy and I, before we were ever together, everyone else saw something there, and I'm almost pretty sure that it's there with you two… something special. She helps to center you and you help to keep her head cool. The two of you bring out the absolute best in each other and even if it's just friendship (which I doubt), it is definitely something special, Matt."

Matt clenched his fists and bit his lip, "Are you done, Evans?" Sam nodded and Matt rolled his eyes and walked away from him.

Mercedes was putting food into the dog bowls before they left, and when they were going to Matt's car. Sam tried to walk her, but she avoided his touch and Tina helped her to the vehicle, giving Sam a sympathetic look. He got into the passenger's seat of Matt's car and Mike helped Tina and Mercedes into the backseat and got in behind them. Sam couldn't stop looking back at Mercedes, wondering if she was alright. Tina was smoothing her hair and holding her hand. He felt like _he _should be doing these things for her, but she obviously didn't want him to. That hurt him, very deeply. He touched his bandage and winced. He might have done something to hurt himself with the struggle that he was trying to keep handled.

Matt pushed his items onto Sam's lap, then went to investigate Aphasia's car. He grabbed a few things out of it and touched the photo that hung from the rearview mirror, of her and Sebastian, four different poses, from one of those booths. He fought off this urge to panic and cry, and shook his head, balancing himself out. "Please be alright, Phai… I need you to be." He took the chain off of the mirror and got into his car, placing it into his jacket pocket. If he saw her again, she could have it back.

Mercedes led them into POM, all of them walking, on a mission. They were completely focused on getting to the elevator. Becky, Lauren and Santana looked at them and Santana came rushing up to Mercedes, "Hey… what's going on?"

"Those bastards took Quinn," Mercedes said. Santana's face immediately distorted. She looked like she might explode into tears. She knew the deal – the bad people had one of their friends… a woman that she had known and loved for years was now at the mercy of some pretty hateful and merciless killers.

Sam patted Santana on the arm and said, "We'll get them back."

"Them? Who else do they have?" She wondered.

"Aphasia," Matt said, and his jaws clenched.

"If you see any of the guys, send them up," Mercedes said, while as many of them who would fit got into the little elevator. The Evans had rode with Blaine and Kurt and they all were right behind Mercedes and those she rode with. On the first trip on the elevator, it was her, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Matt, Sam and Mike. The Evans came up right afterwards.

Matt nearly immediately set up his computer and called Andrea to meet them with more equipment. "Alright, Gentlemen, Ladies… Hank Saunders – currently a graduate of Ohio State University, enrolled for his masters degree and most likely going to get a PhD in psychology, of all things. He writes about how to use psychology as a tool in the war against white power…" Sam and Mike both leaned over his shoulder to look at the screen, as Matt pulled up the file that he had on this guy.

Kurt gasped and said, "You guys… this man was in the shop the day that Sam was shot. He's the one who helped me to get Cedes into the car after she fainted."

"He _touched _her?" Sam asked, suddenly, extremely pissed off at Hank for even the nerve to enter the building, much more to… he clenched his fists, then rubbed the side of Mercedes' arm.

Matt went on to say, "Looks like amongst his known associates was Thad."

"Good riddance," Tina muttered and hugged herself, shivering at the thought of the things that bastard said to her, threatening Mike's safety. She glanced at the elevator when she heard it ding and saw Joe pushing Artie's chair, walking in next to Shane. They all gathered around the computer and obviously decided to just catch up as things went along.

Matt continued, "Jesse St. James, Rick Nelson, Sam Evans…"

"Do you think that I can be scratched off of this list? I haven't had anything to do with Rick or Hank since high school and when was the last time that I was a known racist?" Sam asked. Matt rolled his eyes, but Sam watched as he made quick work of deleting Samuel Evans from the record. Sam smiled, gently.

Matt was quick to return to his train of thought, "Other associates include: The Giardi triplets: Kyle, Max and Joshua – teenagers, related to Schuester by marriage…" Phil's kids, Sam immediately thought. They would probably want to personally see to it that he was hurt or harmed during all of this… Matt was still reporting, "one of his former Warbler friends named Nick, and…" Matt began to type, "Steven Evans." It instantly became a link and Matt opened it.

"You have a file on my brother?" Sam asked. Dwight folded his arms and bit his lip.

Matt's response had obviousness in his tone, "Of course, I do. Your brother is a known racist and I am updating his file to include what has been done."

"How long have you had this file?" Sam wondered.

"He came across my notice when he was thirteen… but I waited until he turned sixteen to upload it," Matt said with a shrug. "We can't do much before Andrea gets here, because she's the techie and the one who can get us into the tap undetected." Matt began to open tabs, pulling open the files of all of Hank's known aliases. "I'm willing to bet that the Giardi triplets are the ones that initially hit this place, but of course after Santana challenged them, Saunders sent in a specialist – Thad."

"And we know what became of him," Tina commented and sat down on the couch. Mercedes joined her, now delicately touching her bandaged forearms. Stacie joined them, as well and Mercedes held the younger girl in one of her arms and let her cry against her.

"If we're going to be able to get Quinn and Phai out of wherever they are in one piece, each – we'll have to go in there with some numbers. We have no idea what he is planning, but surely, he must realize that the rest of us won't just wait around thumbs inserted into anuses, waiting for Sam to sacrifice himself to the likes of their purpose on the unlikely chance that they would actually trade his life for theirs, or even one of their lives… They would still kill Phai and Quinn. We… we may have to resort to illogical and forceful action."

"We may have to resort to some gansta shit," Artie said, with a serious nod.

Matt stopped working on his computer and looked at Artie, gravely, "Mr. Abrams, while I and surely everyone here appreciates your willingness to cooperate, I have to tell you that you cannot come with us. It's simply going to be too much of a risk and most of us would be too concerned with trying to make sure that you aren't targeted because of your unfortunate disadvantage." Matt returned to the computer as Sam patted Artie on the shoulder, nodding at him. "That goes for you too, Miss Jones," Matt added.

"I'm going," she said. "If you leave me here, I will go crazy and will probably throw myself off of, in front of or under something deadly." That made Stacie cry harder and Mercedes tried to rub her shoulders, but really, the way she felt, she just wanted Stacie to get off of her and let her sulk, herself. She regretted having that thought, though.

"You won't, because Sam won't let you," Matt said. Sam's head jerked back and without even facing him, Matt told him, "Don't give me that look. You're disadvantaged, too. You've been shot, had surgery, and are on medication… need I add that you're supposed to be lying down? Plus don't think that I didn't notice you holding yourself on the ride over. You've probably already reinjured yourself trying to break up the girlfight, earlier. Sorry, Evans. The _gangsta shit, _as the colorful Mr. Abrams worded it is going to be reserved for us able-bodied men."

Tina's head snapped towards him now and she asked, "Excuse me?"

"And Miss Cohen-Chang," he quickly amended. She nodded her head once and he asked, "You know how to fire a gun?"

"I know how to throw a knife as quickly as the average shooter can fire a gun," she said.

"I'm satisfied with that report," he told her and pointed to his screen, "I know that we may have at least six dangerous hostiles in the place… if only his known associates are present. There are sure to be unknowns present, unless when we make the move to go to him, he makes a move against us. If he'll attack, he's most likely to attack here. If they have surveillance on the bed and breakfast, they'll realize that we aren't there. I recommend everyone moves into the hospital waiting room. Everyone who will not be with us needs to be somewhere safe. Miss Pillsbury is still in the hospital and the staff is quite familiar with most of us, so it won't be a stretch for them to think that you're all simply visiting."

Sam laughed, incredulously and said, "Matt, these people have my baby brother. I really don't care if he thinks they're his friends, or not – he's not staying with them and I am the only person who can get him out."

"Isn't your fathr coming along?"

"Stevie would never listen to him. He'd only listen to me."

Matt nearly pointed out the fact that he was certain that Sam had tried to reason with the boy before, but instead of reducing productivity with an emotionally charged argument, he said, "Suit yourself. I am not going to jump in front of any bullets for your previously shot ass, though. The closest I am coming to heroics on your behalf is insisting that you stay your ass away from the warzone," Matt said.

"I'll handle me, Matt. I'm not as fragile as I guess I look," Sam said. He turned to see Mercedes sniffling and Tina taking her into an embrace. Mercy was messing with her bandages, but Tina took her hands from them and held her hands tightly. Stacie sat up and dabbed at Mercedes' perspiration and tears with a cloth. Sam backed away from the computer while Matt went over plans with the others and went to check on Mercedes. "Tina, maybe you should stay back and keep an eye on her, for us?"

Tina glared at him, first, then nodded. "If they plan on attacking us, I might be just as useful here as there. Plus… if you don't make it back…"

"Shut the hell up, Tina," Mercedes said, hoarsely. She reached out for Sam and he met her embrace. "I have to talk to you," she whispered.

"Yes, sure," they vanished into the bedroom and Tina went up to the guys.

"I need to stick around Mercedes. She's unraveling. She has had more episodes in the past couple of weeks than she has had in the last five years… and today, she did something that I haven't seen her do since we were sixteen years old. I can't leave her, right now, Tina told the others.

"What did she do?" Shane asked.

"She clawed herself," Tina said.

Shane's head dropped sadly and he said, "I'll stick around here, with you. We can't have all of the men going into that place. Sure, we could… but I think that a few of us should be here too. There's a blind woman and a teenage girl here to think about."

"Blaine and Kurt," you two stick around here, too," Matt said.

The elevator opened again and everyone turned to see Sebastian and Andrea enter, dressed in all black and carrying huge duffel bags. "Supplies and equipment have arrived. There's more in the vehicle. Santana and Lauren are helping to bring things up here. They've just closed the store for the night, so there shouldn't be any interruptions," Andrea announced and threw the bag on the couch, in between Tina and Stacie.

Sebastian glared at Matt and shook his head, "Alright, there's no time for me to blame Matt for doing the exact opposite of what he promised to do in making sure that nothing happened to Phai-Phai. Instead, let me say this – the way that the place that they most likely have the ladies stored up in, you need to be a damned stealth attack agent to get into, undetected. Phai and I have dabbled in incognito recon missions enough in the past with investigating St. James that I think I may know a way in. They'll only be really expecting a couple of you – Sam and Matt… where the hell is Sam?"

"Other room," Tina said, as Lauren and Santana now came off of the elevator with more bags. "Keep talking, Sebastian."

"So, I know a few of their places pretty well. If this is a Hank Saunders operation, he and I were Warblers together and I had no idea that he was even in this kind of thing until after we graduated and he began writing those books… BUT, I have intel on one of his main places, as well. You people have no idea how down for my girl I have been over the years, even when her ass was hell-bent on revenge and it didn't even make any sense to allow her to obsess over these details. It's fortunate that I was always worried that she would get caught and killed an therefore went along with her. Sam and Matt can go into the meeting, the rest of us can just get into the building."

Andrea began pulling some things out of her bag and told them, "I'll try to guide you guys in from the roof of a nearby place. Take these headsets, so that I can communicate with you without you hearing me."

Sebastian opened his bag and said, "And these people have excellent ties, so as much as we will want to turn them into corpses, nonlethal attacks are the wisest choice." He began tossing cans of mace, tazers and brass knuckles around. "Those who are staying here should have some, too."

"No, no… you will need them. They come inside of _this _place, and you should believe with all your heart that there will be nothing non-lethal about our defenses. Cedes and I never got all the ass-whupping out of our system and I have been carrying around my knife collection since all the crazy shit erupted."

Dwight wondered, "Why do you kids have all of these things?"

Matt said, "I've been expecting to eventually be in the middle of war with white supremacists since I was a teenager. In speaking of which, Dwight Evans – _you _know how to fire a gun, correct?"

"Of course," he answered.

"You own one?" He asked.

"Yes, but it would be in the vehicle that Stevie stole from us," Dwight answered.

"Great, so that crazy little bastard has a gun," Matt said under his breath. He snapped his fingers at Andrea and asked, "What do we have, as far as guns?"

She frowned at the gesture as she collected a bag from Lauren and told him, "We have dart guns a plenty, I have the dart rifle that has the scope on it, for the rooftop endeavor. But, don't get it twisted – anyone who will likely see Hank Saunders and company face to face needs to take the the pistols, yes the ones with the bullets, yes the real bullets."

Sam sat next to Mercedes on the bed and held her to his chest. "Did you really reinjure yourself?" She asked him concerned.

"It's not too bad. I may have ripped the skin around my stitches a little bit. Did you do that to your own wrists?" He asked back. She sighed and nodded. "Mercedes, I don't know what prompted you to do that. I mean, I know that things are really hard for you right now and it seems like so much is falling apart… I even realize that a good deal of it is because I'm in your life." She gasped at him saying that, but he simply continued, "But, please don't do anything like that to yourself. It kills me to see you have done something like that. All of this is going to pass. There is no doubt in my mind that we are going to defeat these people and we will have freedom to live, laugh and love again. Think of how great the testimony will be. You thought that your testimony about making it through the institution was something… Wait until we're telling the kids how we defeated a chapter of the Aryan brotherhood and brought a bit of balance to this place."

"The kids that I'm most likely never going to be sane enough o stop taking medication long enough to give birth to?"

"It's gonna be another testimony: 'I used to think that I would be stuck taking medication my entire life and never have kids, but now I have my own little clubhouse full…" Mercedes broke into a fit of laughter and Sam held her close, "Yeah, that's what I needed to hear. That's good stuff, there, Babydoll. I love the way you laugh."

"Clubhouse full," she repeated with a snort. "Sam, I am so scared of losing you. I've never been so afraid to lose anyone before."

"Trust me, my fear of losing you is as bad, if not worse; but please have some faith. I promise that I am going to do everything within my power and hopefully, some things will also be done by divine intervention from the Lord Almighty for me to return to you. I.. want that clubhouse, Mercy. I want this little hand with a humble little ring on it, intertwined with mine everyday and I want to see you every morning that I wake up. I have something to give you!" He said. He jumped up from the bed and she heard him moving around, as he said, "I was going to give it to you for my birthday. I had you, so I had everything that I could have wanted…

After all of the tragedies, I wanted to give you time to cope. I know that it still has yet to happen, but since you're afraid of losing me, I want to make sure that I have the chance to give you this." He sat back down next to her. Sam took her hands and placed something in them.

"It's some kind of book," she said.

"Yeah. You pretty much know what I look like, well… you have a general idea and you also know what your face looks like to some extent, but since you'll never have the mirror or photograph recollection, I had this made for you." He opened it and she strummed her hands across a raised, three dimensional image and gasped. Sam smiled at the smile that came across her face. "This company makes books and diagrams and stuff for anatomy classes and other science kind of stuff, but Santana was able to custom order this photo album for you… it's photos of you and me, mostly, and they made it three dimensional, so that you can see our faces, like I can see them when I look at the photos; and there's some others with the gang and a couple of your baby photos and your parents…" Now, she burst into tears and shook as she read the Braille at the bottom of the page. "And I had to have the words done by a different company.

"How much did this cost you?" She asked, gently.

Sam flipped a page and ran her hands softly across it. She felt it, and was a little confused, because the faces were too small for her to be able to determine who they were. He brushed her hands slowly across the inscription, _Mercy, Tina and Quinn, the first day in our new home, Pieces of Mercy… _She began to cry harder and she felt the faces again, sniffling. "You'll have normal days again. Happy days, where your family is together and none of them are going through any of this. I promise you, that I will make it happen, or I'm going to die trying."

"Why did you do this, Sam?" She sobbed. "If you never come back…" He handed her his journal and she touched it, knowing what it was. She tilted her head.

"I never go anywhere without this. To me, this is my symbolism for who you are to me, what I am willing to do for you… If I don't come back, I don't want to take any piece of you with me. I want you to be whole, without me."

"That doesn't even make sense. I'll never be whole without you. I never was. I don't know if I am whole, now… but you definitely make me more than I have ever been," she cried.

"Well, hold on to it, anyway," he said and pressed it to her chest. "Hold it for me, so that it won't get even more damaged while I'm out there." He stroked her face and leaned in to kiss her. "I _love _you," he whispered into her mouth. The words caught in her throat. She didn't know if she wanted those to possibly be their last words to each other.

So, instead of saying it back, she whispered to him, "Look forward to hours of sex when you get back." Sam's eyes widened and she laughed, even though she couldn't see him. "That was incentive…"

"You're incentive enough, but I like what you did there… and I intend to hold you to it," he said and pressed his forehead to hers. Sam's phone rang and he looked at it. It was Stevie's phone.

Tina, Stacie and Mercy were looking through Mercedes' photo album. Mary was seated at the bar in Mercedes' kitchen, shaking her leg, nervously, while Brittany, Artie, Kurt and Blaine sat at the table in the little den, trying not to worry too much, as Kurt had on one of the headsets, and was listening to Andrea, as she talked to everyone else.

Hank had been on the phone, instead of Stevie, seeming very excited to have the chance to talk to Sam again. He invited him over to a building and told him, "Fell free to try to execute any plan running around in your head. It should be entertaining to see what you came up with."

"Actually, I left all that planning type stuff up to Matt," Sam told him. Hank was silent for a time and Sam knew that meant that he was panicked, whether he would ever admit it.

"Well then, let's see what he thinks he might be able to come up with," Hank said and hung up.

When Sam told the others the place, Sebastian said, "I knew it! I know the place – entry plan is in effect!" He and Andrea slapped hands. The two of them had been friends for a long time (well, the three of them, including Aphasia), and both of them were concerned and eager to get her back. Sebastian could hardly give any cares about the rest of this mess and when Aphasia was out of that damned building, he had every intention of whisking her away from this crap. They'd once said that after she got justice for herself concerning Jesse St. James that they would move to Santa Fe and live in a little adobe house together… this heifer better be ready for some red ass clay!

Mike and Tina were testing out the little sets, because he would be switching to channel six to tell her things, ever so often. She didn't want to hear from anyone but Mike, while this thing was on. "I wish that we would have your circuslike ninja skills with us," Mike said.

"Are you kidding me? With your dance training, you're totally agile and light on your feet. Now, just use those strong ass legs to kick the shit out of a fool, if you have to and do not hesitate to use any of this," she said, tucking into his clothes the tazer, the brass knuckles and the mace. "Also, for good measure," she told him, "Here's one of my favorite knives. You don't bring it back to me and I'll never forgive you. Lips, here and now," she said, placing her finger over her own lips.

"I love it when you're bossy and demanding, even in the event that I may be going to my death," he joked and immediately cringed at the crestfallen look on her face. "I'm sorry. That was tacky," he admitted.

Tina simply forced a smile and said, "Don't forget your dart gun." She leaned closely into him and said, "Shoot Stevie Evans in the middle of his ass."

Shane asked Mary Evans, "Where are you going?" when she got up and began to head for the elevator.

"I need a cigarette," she claimed.

Mercedes asked, "When did you start smoking?" At the same time that Stacie insisted, "You don't even smoke."

But, the woman snapped, "I need something to hold me over when my son kicks me out of his life and my husband wants to get a divorce."

"Stop being a bitch," Tina suggested, under her breath, as though it was the solution of solutions. Tina did not feel like hearing from this dusty ass tonight.

Shane told her, "There's a balcony on the other side of the room. I told your husband that I wouldn't let you and your daughter out of my sight."

"Do you know my husband?" Mary asked Shane, pulling out her cigarette.

"I know that I gave him my word," Shane told her.

"My husband thinks of you as a nigger and I don't care what he tries to tell himself or Miss Mercedes Jones, he'll always think of you that way. You don't owe him any favors and I'm going downstairs. Good luck keeping an eye on both of us, at the same time," she said and got onto the elevator.

"Please, let that bitch go, so we can BREATHE!" Tina suggested to Shane.

"Hey, language," Shane said to Tina and pointed at a very upset Stacie.

Mercedes added, "You don't need to disrespect her like that in front of Stacie."

Tina smiled at Stacie and said, "I'm sorry, Girl. You are a sugar dumpling. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't. I mean, I know how my mom has been being to everybody here. I'm just surprised that she's being so damned rude when literally every man in our family might be in danger of dying tonight!" Stacie cried and wiped her tears away. "I feel like I am taking crazy pills."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Tina and Mercedes both said, exaggeratedly.

Stacie laughed and whimpered, "Sorry. I didn't mean to say…"

Mercedes and Tina chuckled and Mercedes said, "I want a drink."

"I'll make you one, Cedes," Tina told her.

Hank saw the women struggling and thought that they would be lucky to get out of that duct tape, until of course, he saw them break loose and Quinn began to slice at the tape around her ankles with a blade. "Stevie, how does that tramp have a blade at her disposal?" He asked. Stevie started and rushed to get into the room they were keeping the women in. When he got there, Quinn was just finishing slicing the tape off of Aphasia's ankles and when he came rushing at them, Aphasia kicked him in the shin, from the floor.

Stevie bent over in pain, and Quinn elbowed him in the head, to knock him down. Aphasia got up and kicked him in the ribs. "You basic bitch! I knew you couldn't hang without that tape!" She kicked him in the back and knocked him down. "Fool, do you _ever _win a damned fight?" She asked.

Quinn said, "I hate to remind you, but we need to try to get out of here!" Aphasia nodded and they began to go when Stevie grabbed the woman's ankle and she fell, landing right on her knee with a loud cuss. Quinn kicked Stevie in the face and helped Aphasia up. Aphasia was limping and wincing, so Quinn helped her, on her shoulders. "This is not good," Quinn said as they tried to rush out, even with Aphasia's injury.

Hank sighed and shook his head. "Boys, please collect that loser from the floor, then find those bitches and bring them to me." Quinn and Aphasia were hiding in shadows as they heard voices of someone collecting Stevie. They ducked into a random dark room and crouched, Aphasia hurt with every damned step, but refused to make a sound or quit. Both she and Quinn were barefoot. They had been taped at the wrists, back to back, with their ankles taped together, seated on a cold, hard floor. Quinn's legs and feet were numb and tingly, but at least she wasn't hurt… well… her legs were working. Her head was killing her. Even to blink was torture, but she refused to get caught. She refused to die here, at these peoples' hands.

Sebastian and Santana were creeping through the route that he had indicated for them. Andrea was on the headset, directing Mike and Joe to a certain entrance. She fired a dart at an enemy nearby it and told them to make sure to hide him. Mike whispered to Joe, "We need to put him somewhere that isn't too open."

Joe asked, "Where would we find a place not too open outside?" They settled for pushing the guy next to the building and proceeding inside.

They split up into groups. Anthony and Lauren were trying another route, one with more guys there, but t had been decided that they were probably the toughest fighters, so they went that route. "I do not have a clear visual on all of the guys that way," Andrea let them know. "I'll get who I can and I recommend withdrawing weapons…"

While all of the others were on their way to getting inside of the building, with Andrea's rooftop coaching, Sam, Matt, and Dwight were simply entering the front of the building. They were searched, right away and escorted to Hank, where he watched several screens. "Oh, hey!" He cheered happily, when he saw them. He rushed to hug Sam and patted him on the shoulders, firmly. "It is good to see you, after all of this time, Sam." Dwight reached out and socked him right in the lip. Hank stepped back and touched his mouth, "Mr. Evans, that was extremely rude. Boys, show Mr. Evans why he should watch his actions."

The red haired triplets were enthused to present to the men Stevie, beaten up and Mary Evans! "Mary!" Dwight said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She volunteered to come," Hank said. "She said that she would give herself over for her son… as if anybody would want _her."_ Dwight looked miserable at the sight in front of him. Mary looked terrified and while he no longer felt the way that he once did about her, he definitely still regarded her of importance, as the mother of his children and the woman he had tried to make his marriage work with for 24 years.

"Gentlemen," Hank began, "I am not a tyrant. I believe in this thing called options. I love allowing people the right to choose. So, when Stevie contacted me, upset and pissed off that I had _lied _to him about something, that I technically did not lie about, I gave him a choice. He could choose to his family or he could choose the Brotherhood."

Stevie quickly said, "I chose you!" To his family, "I chose my family," he sobbed.

Hank pointed his head at Stevie and one of the triplets slapped Mary across the face and she yelped. Sam and Dwight both moved forward. No matter how pissed either of them were at her, this kid wasn't just going to be slapping her the hell around. "Before you proceed, know that any attempt against me will result in a slight against her." They paused. "Thank you. As I was saying, I am giving all of you choices. Right now, your POM is surrounded by people willing to blow it the hell up. I can give them the green light, or you can have anyone who might be with you turn themselves in, right now."

Andrea murmured, "Shit… guys… there may be a goddamned situation," into her headset.

"What type of situation?" Mike wondered.

"A hank just threatened to blow up Mercedes' place if you guys don't surrender type," she answered.

**Kurt gasped, and the others in the apartment looked at him. He repeated it to them and Mercedes said, "Tell them to stall." She waved all of her friends with her and went into the breaker room, to cut the power. They had noticed that Mary Evans never came back and presumed that she either left or had been taken – either way, it was her fault. "Join hands, everyone and follow me," Mercedes told them. None of them could see, but she was fine with that, because she knew exactly where she was going. All they had to do was follow.**

"Hey… whatever you guys do, Mercy says to stall," Andrea told them.

Sam was shivering. _What the hell did she mean stall? _Matt raised an eyebrow and asked Hank, "What makes you think that there is anyone else with us?"

"Because you're Matt Rutherford, and you are not stupid by a long shot, nor do you ever enter into any situation unprepared. So, I know that you have every able bodied man and maybe even a woman or two to accompany you here and I want to see them, in my presence. Particularly Mike Chang," Hank said.

"Why particularly Chang?" Matt wondered.

"Because Tina Cohen-Chang owes us a man," he answered simply.

"Well, damn – by my count you owe us a few," Sam said.

"Sammy, the grownups are talking. Why don't you do me a favor and sit at the kiddie table, Hun?" Hank taunted. He looked back at Matt and said, "I'm starting to think that you are trying to stall, so I wonder why you would attempt such a thing." He unlocked his phone and said, "Blow them up."

"No!" Sam cried out and moved forward. "No, I choose to turn us over."

"**Tell Sam to stall!" Kurt said.**

Andrea answered, "They've got Sam's balls when they threaten Mercedes. I guess that the other guys are going to have to stall. Mike, you think that you can show up in that room?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way there. I have been since he first said that he was blowing the place up," Mike admitted. "I know that Mercedes said stall, but I just can't imagine them getting killed on a whim. Joe is coming with me, too."

"**Abort that plan, I repeat, abort that plan!" Kurt said into his headset.**

"**Ahh, we're here. Go down and watch your step, guys," Mercedes said. "Someone help Artie." **

**Shane said, "I have him."**

"**I'll get his chair," Blaine said. **

**Mercedes asked, "Is everyone here?"**

"**Yes," they answered. Kurt reported to Andrea, "We're safe. Tell them proceed, as planned."**

Andrea repeated that, but Sam didn't understand until he got a text from Mercy. **I have a bomb shelter in the lower part of the basement. I have my album and your journal. DO NOT let any of the guys surrender! **Sam said, "No… no – I change my answer."

Matt said, "No one surrenders," knowing that Andrea would spread the word to everyone else. But, by that time, Joe and Mike had already gotten there.

Quinn gasped, softly and covered her mouth. She and Aphasia had accidentally wandered closer to the others than they wanted to. They hid outside of the room, and tried to see if there was a way out, without having to pass it or to get caught. They both leaned back against the wall, right outside of the door.

Hank smirked and said, "I am not sure what game that you're playing at… so I am just going to do what I initially thought to do. Kyle…" he said simply and the red head pointed a gun at Mary Evans. Sam's heart went into his throat, and he moved towards them, but the kid fired and Mary took the bullet right to her stomach, with a loud cry. Stevie's eyes widened at her and he rushed to check on her. Hank sighed and said, "I guess now I owe you even more," to Sam.

"She used to give you baths. You've known her since you were three," Dwight said, watching his wife kick her legs about in agony and his son try to comfort her.

"Yes, so what does that tell you about how I feel about the rest of these people?" Hank asked. "I was going to allow you to choose between her and Stevie, but I figured you would choose him, and even if you wouldn't have, he would have said that he'd be with us, and to be honest, he kind of sucks. You see how he looks – we didn't even do that to him. Two injured females did that to him, after having been bound for two hours." He shook his head. "He's a bigger letdown than you, Sam. Because, he had such potential. He was going to restore honor to your family…" Stevie growled and tackled Kyle. The two began to fight and Stevie ended up with the gun.

"Oh, shit," Matt said and dodged towards the door, because everything else was wide open. There was enough commotion of Sam and Dwight trying to calm Stevie, and Max and Joshua pointing guns of their own at the Evans boy.

"Someone shoot him," Hank said. But, Mike and Joe both fired their darts at the Giardis, while Hank watched Stevie approaching him with the gun in hand.

"Stevie, calm down, Son. Please, you don't want to do this," Dwight urged him. Mary was trembling and still writhing on the floor.

"I am tired of not being good enough for anyone," Stevie said, starting to cry. He pointed his gun and Mike and Joe and ordered, "Drop those!" Mike appeared to be about to try to shoot him with a dart but Stevie shot at his hand and he dropped the dart gun.

Aphasia urged, "Drop them shits, for real!" from the door. Matt jumped at the sound of her voice and just as Stevie fired at him, he ducked out. Aphasia Saw Matt and she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, God, Matt!" She cried out and squeezed him tightly.

Matt smiled against the side of her face and reported to Andrea, "Tell everyone to abort mission. We have the package." Quinn and he helped Aphasia to walk and he handed Quinn a tazer and Aphasia his mace, just in case they ran into trouble on the way out. Sam's ass wasn;t supposed to be here, anyway, so he could deal with his crazy ass family in there. Quinn peeked inside of the door to see Joe ducked, but not leaving the room. She wanted to call out to him, but didn't want to alarm the troubled boy holding the gun.

Meanwhile, inside of the room… "We can talk about this Stevie," Dwight said. Mary reached for her younger son's pants leg and he glanced down at her bloody hand, clutching him.

Hank said, "Stevie has not been taking his medication." He smirked and said, "It was affecting his ability to focus."

Sam glared and shook his head, "You sonofabitch!"

Hank shrugged and said, "Maybe I shouldn't have convinced him to stop. He hasn't been very helpful, lately."

"Shoot that little shit," Mary groaned and Sam tried to yell no, but before it was out of his mouth well, Stevie had fired and fired and fired. He was emptying the gun into Hank and others in the room were moving about, nervously. Stevie threw the gun down and reached for one of the others, but Dwight quickly restrained his son and held him in his arms, seated on the floor, crying. Mary crawled over to them and laid her head on Stevie's lap and he stopped struggling with his father as Sam called 911.

Sam and Dwight both tried to encourage Stevie, as the police took him away. Most of the others had left, but the Evans were all still there and Joe and Mike had waited, with Sam, as he went through a flurry of emotions. He had not lost anyone in this thing. It was sad that Puck and Tina's sister, Kim had been killed, and he felt badly for having to see his friends mourn over it, but his heart simply was not prepared for what had happened right before his eyes. He thought that losing Figgins in front of him was tough… thought that losing that great man had been traumatic… He had just lost two people that he really loved.

Mary didn't make it. She was dead by the time the ambulance got there. Stevie – Sam saw himself more in the boy now than ever before. The way that he'd snapped when Mary had been shot. They way that he had attacked Hank, but beyond that, Sam didn't recognize the damned kid that was probably going to end up in a psychiatric hospital He looked like an empty shell, with cold blue eyes. Sam tried to not cry in front of him. He tried to be positive and tell him that they loved him and they would do whatever it took to help him. Stevie was nonresponsive. Stevie was moving, but he might as well had been dead. When the car was gone, Dwight and Sam hugged and Sam cried on his father like a small child. "I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm so sorry that I messed Stevie up like that!" He cried.

"Sam, it was _my _responsibility to teach both of you how to be men," the man told him and pat him on the back. They ended up at the police station, answering questions and such. All of the others were gone, so Sam and Dwight Evans, Joe Hart and Mike Chang pretended that they were the only ones involved in the night's events and that they had only gone in to try to bring the sixteen year old home, because he was mixed up with these dangerous people.

After a while, Sam saw a familiar face and Holly Holiday entered the building, insisting that none of them answer any more questions and told the police that if they weren't being charged, they needed to be let go. As they left the station, she spoke, seriously to Sam, "You are most likely going to be facing violations of parole for being involved with this thing," she said.

"I didn't violate anything," Sam said.

"Sam, you aren't supposed to be around guns and…"

"I didn't have a gun. It isn't my fault if someone else does and I happen to end up in the building with them, with the gun pointed _at _me," he fussed. "How did you even know that I was here?"

"Matthew Rutherford called me, in the middle of the night and filled me in. Since I'm familiar with your history, your case, and your parole conditions, he felt that I was the best person to call for this situation," she told him. "How are you?"

"Horrible," he said. "My mother is dead and my brother just lost every last ounce of innocence that he had left." Sam fought the urge to begin to cry again.

"Well, I have already interceded with Miss Sylvester on your behalf, on this thing. She seems to feel like you don't take your delicate situation seriously. So, I hope that you'll take the time out tomorrow to give her a better understanding of how difficult others have made your time of alleged freedom and expect to hear from me, tomorrow." Sam walked the woman to her car and noticed that Matt's vehicle was waiting across the street. When he went to it, he saw that his dad, Joe and Mike were already inside.

"I brought you guys some burgers," Matt said. Joe and Mike were eating, but Dwight wasn't and Sam knew the feeling. Neither of them had an appetite and neither of them knew how to break the news to Stacie.

Matt was helping Sebastian pack Aphasia's things up. With that busted knee, she didn't need to be anywhere near any of this mess. Besides, she had gotten involved because she wanted Matt and Sam on the same side, and not, she felt damned fine with the thought of retiring from the hero stuff. When everything was ready, Sebastian went to bed and Matt went to rest next to Aphasia on the futon in her room. "Before I leave, I have to give you something," he told her. He pulled the photo charm of her and Sebastian from his pocket and handed it to her, "I didn't know if I was gonna see you again, and I realized that I didn't have any photos of you." Aphasia gave him a small smile and asked him for his phone. When he handed it over, she maneuvered herself to where her back was pressed against him and she took a photo of the two of them together, then, she began trying different poses and smiles with his camera. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Just… giving you the natural and real me," she said and shrugged her shoulders. She handed him the phone back and he looked through the photos. He selected one and showed it to her. She smiled at how she was smiling brightly at his phone and he was staring towards her, almost entranced. "That's a good one," she commented, collecting his arm around her. Matt didn't resist.

In fact, he even said, "You look beautiful." She glanced at him. She had washed up and brushed her hair up into a large clip, which it flowered out of at the top and her bangs were swooped across her face. She was completely natural, as she had said. He thought that she couldn't have looked more lovely. He shrugged and said, "Or maybe I'm just glad that my partner is safe."

"It's so weird… I know that I'd been sort of putting you on the backburner lately, but when Quinn and I were trying to get out of that place, I was so afraid of getting caught. I kept wondering, 'Who's going to look after Matt and keep him cool? Who's going to care that he's not the person that people think he is? Who's going to understand him and try to be there for him?" Her eyes were watering.

"That's along the lines of what the hell I was thinking… form the more selfish aspect, of course."

"Of course," she said and stared at him. He wasn't looking at her as he wrapped his other arm around her.

Aphasia turned and laid back on her friend. "You are SO in love with me," she teased and elbowed him, gently.

He didn't respond, immediately. But, when he did, he responded with, "I don't want to go back to what my life was before we became friends," and he squeezed her. Aphasia smiled, slightly and fell to sleep, right where she was. "Did this woman just fall asleep on me, like I'm a piece of furniture?" He asked himself. He sighed and shook his head, and allowed his exhaust to take him out, as well.

Stacie was asleep when Sam and Dwight got back to Mercedes' place. The teenager was curled up under Mercedes, hugging her tightly, on the couch. Tina was asleep on a pallet of blankets, next to the couch, and Quinn was in a fetal ball on the loveseat. The others had all left, by then. Only Mercy and her "sisters" (including Stacie) remained. Joe went to check on Quinn and Mike went to check on Tina. Both women hugged the men tightly and they each looked over the males' shoulder at each other. Tina rolled her eyes and shut them, burying her face in Mike's neck and telling him how glad she was that he was alright. They left, shortly after and Joe and Quinn were right behind them, hand in hand. Tina and Quinn looked sadly at each other, but didn't say a word. Tina still hurt too much and Quinn didn't want to do anything to disrespect her friend's feelings about her, right now.

Dwight gathered up Stacie in his arms to take her into the guest room and he was going to take the couch, but warned Sam not to try to pick up Mercedes with his wound. He would bring her to bed. After Stacie was rested in the guest bedroom, Dwight gathered up Mercedes and placed her in her own bed. Sam allowed him to wash up first. When he was done, Sam washed up and addressed his wound. He went into the bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed. He glanced at Mercedes. According to the others, the ones they left behind had spent roughly a couple of hours in the bomb shelter, but Hank obviously was bluffing about blowing anything up… at least he hoped, because they were settled back into the apartment, now.

The others gushed on how quickly Mercedes had thought about the unused space beneath her underground stock/garage area and how bravely and efficiently she had led them to the safety of the space. Sam was proud of her, and he really wanted to hold her, but he felt like every inch of him was in pain and like he might suffocate from his own sorrow. He began to cry, softly, but soon, felt the bed moving and Mercedes' soft little hands snaking around him from behind. She kissed his shirtless back and rubbed his chest, lovingly. The tears began to fall more. He really didn't want to do this to her, but he couldn't hold it any longer. "Let it all out. You've earned the right," she whispered.

Why did she have to say that? Sam shifted to turn to collect her into his arms and collapsed onto her neck, crying. She stroked his hair and held him close, kissing the top of his head and singing to him, softly. Sam sobbed and whimpered against her skin and shook in her arms, unable to stop himself from doing so. Fortunately, this was when his Babydoll was able to muster up her greatest strength – when someone she loved needed it.


	36. The Relocation

_So, Samcedians and other friends… we have only five more chapters to this particular story including this chapter, then we have to say a temporary farewell to them. I don't know how frequent these next five chapters will be, and I may take a bit of a break between AFAECS and the sequel… but I promise that there will be a sequel!_

_Look on the Bright Side will continue and even stretch out to include drabbles that may be requested for the sequel, as well. I am still accepting drabble prompts, though I haven't had the chance to write them all up yet(working on it)and I may wait until I've had the chance to complete Right Before My Eyes, an unrelated Samcedes fanfic, until I begin the sequel to this. After chapter 40, I intend to have everything pertaining to the main story arch of this thing wrapped up and I'll need a little break from the angst and drama that I have swallowed up my brain and heart with writing it. But, I am SO GLAD to have gotten so close to so many of you through this and I hope to continue all such friendships in the future, through other stories and such. Love you folks!_

**The Relocation**

Matt had called Mercedes as soon as he had details and information. It shocked her to find out that Mary had been killed and it hurt her to know that no matter how badly things had been between Sam and Mary, he was elsewhere, hurting inside over his loss. When she felt his movement in the bed and woke up to the soft sounds of his tears, she immediately went to comfort him. It was going to take him some time before he would be alright… and that truly damaged the shape of her heart…

Stacie was balled up on the couch, crying to herself, wishing that she had a room of her own, for the moment, because this was one of those days where she needed complete solitude. Her body literally hurt with pain, from the sorrow and rage that she felt for the entire situation that led them all to Lima and for the fact that her family had been ripped to shreds. Why would God do this to her? She had been so nice and kind to other people. She had been caring and open and loving. She did everything that she thought was right and it just did not seem fair to her to have to hurt this way on account of other people's hatred.

Mercedes hand wrote a detailed letter explaining all of the evil that had befallen the Evans family through the underground white supremacy movement in the state and submitted it into her church's prayer request box. She instructed Santana, "Use my personal savings account, instead of the charity account and I don't care how much it costs, I am going to pay for all of Mary Evans' services." She also let Dwight know that if he or Stacie needed any financial assistance with anything, she would cover it, as well. He was a little too numb to debate with her on whether or not he would be willing to ask her for any help, so he simply agreed and just decided not to bother her for anything.

After Mercedes' letter, her pastor formed a special prayer band for not only the Evans family, but for her family, as well. A group of concerned church members decided to take up watch around her shop, scheduling hours for several of them to be present, because the police did not seem to be concerned with these people. That gave Sam the chance to get his proper rest, which only came after having drugs for his pain. Sam spent a great deal of time sleeping during his healing process. Mary's body was being sent back to Nashville, where her family would make arrangements for her services. Santana spoke with Mary's mother to let her know that there was a beneficiary for all of the services and to simply call her when she needed the process a payment for any of the arrangements.

The woman sounded terribly miserable and Santana felt exceptionally bad for her. She remembered how terrible it was for her family when her mother died, and they had known that it would happen, because the woman had been sick for a while. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for this woman to lose her daughter and to lose her so suddenly. Santana also wanted to try to be there for Stacie, if she needed it. She was around the age that Santana had been when her mother got sick and she knew that it was tough to lose a parent when you're still figuring out who you are in that teenage mindset. She sighed and got onto the elevator, with the key that Quinn had been forced to turn over.

The girl was still on the couch, not sleeping, but simply laying there while the dogs cuddled up against her feet. Santana went to check on her and she looked up and sat up when she saw her, "You don't have to get up, Sweetie. I just came to see if you needed anything. It's about lunchtime and we're probably calling an order in at Breadsticks."

"I'm not very hungry, Miss Santana, but for my dad's sake, I'll have something. You can just order me something cheap and light," she answered and shrugged her shoulders. Santana nodded and took the hint. The kid wanted to be left alone, so she wouldn't bother her too much, but she definitely intended to keep checking in to see if she hadn't lost her mind. Then, she went to peek in on Sam. Mercedes was seated next to him, as he sleep on the bed.

"Stacie?" She called out softly.

"No, Boss Lady – it's me. I came to see what you wanna eat. Calling an order in to Breadsticks."

"The usual, I guess and get Sam's usual, too. He's able to eat a little more, now," Mercedes said, gently strumming her boyfriend's back with her fingertips as he rested.

"I talked to Mary Evans' mom today. She said that she'll be calling me or getting the merchants that she'll use to call for the financial purposes." Mercedes could hear the sorrow in Santana's voice as she reported this.

"Thank you, so much, Girl. You have no idea how much it means to me for you to handle all of these things for us," Mercedes said.

Sam then groaned, "Yeah, thanks Santana…" Then he slept again. He had been in and out of consciousness. Mercedes smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him on the shoulder.

Santana looked at the tattoos, and it was the first time that she had seen them. They made her frown. Hell, he needed those things removed. They were just a reminder of all of the shit that had been happening to the people that she loved and the heartbreaking mistake that Quinn had made. "No prob," Santana said and left the apartment.

Dwight approached his son and asked, "How are you today?"

"It's been a fair day," Sam said with a shrug.

"The drive to Tennessee is gonna be one long drive. I'm not really ready to see your grandmother. I don't know how she'll feel about things. I don't even know if Mary told her about where we stood."

"Knowing Mom, she didn't tell her a damned thing. I'm sure that Mom intended to do everything in her to try to make sure that you didn't leave her," Sam said, with bitterness in his tone. "Everything but be the mother and wife that this family needed. I can't believe that after all of that – she _still _was selfish enough to prompt Stevie to shoot!" Sam sniffled and wiped the tears that snuck from his eyes. "Just because she was shot, did that mean that Stevie should have to ruin his life, too? Did she ever give a shit about any of us?"

"I think that she did," Dwight said with a shrug. "She certainly cared about you guys more than she ever did about me."

"But, why? You were so good to her, Dad."

"I think that she was angry with me for being the kind of man who wanted to make an honest woman out of her. Mary got pregnant with you before we were even considering marriage, and for me, that was enough. I wanted to be the kind of father that was there every step of the way and I didn't want people to look at her and think that she was the kind of girl that just slept around with guys. I talked it over with her parents, with my parents and we all came together and started making things happen. Nobody ever really asked her if she wanted it and when she talked to her mom about not being ready, she was called out of her name and kicked out. We had to take her in and at that point, she kind of felt like she didn't have a choice."

"Well, the moment that she realized that she did have a choice – like say, before she decided to cheat, before she decided to cry rape, before she decided that she was going to be the biggest bitch that she could think to be to Mercedes, to me, to Stevie, to Stacie and you, she could have just decided to walk the hell away. Instead, she fucks all of us up in the head and gets herself killed before any of us have the chance to resolve this stuff in our minds." Sam groaned. "I would've forgiven her for the things that she helped to happen in my life. It would've been hard to forgive her for hurting Mercy, but I know that eventually, I probably would have, but for her to direct Stevie to shoot, when I know she could hear us telling him not to do it… It's like she just wanted to prove to herself one last time that she was more important than everybody else… I'm not going to Tennessee, Dad."

Dwight wasn't going to push Sam. It was obvious that he had been going through enough, and Mary certainly had done nothing recently for Sam to want to pay her proper respects. Stacie and he could take the truck to Tennessee, have the ceremonies, spend some time with Mary's family and the rest of the Evanses and return to Ohio to try to get started on rebuilding their new life without Mary Evans in it.

Mike's hand was still hurt from where Stevie had shot the dart gun out of his hand, but he was able to go to work at the hospital, with minimal disturbances of pain. He took something none drowsy for the pain that he was feeling, but he was more worried than he was in pain. He worked as a tech in the place, and his hours had changed after he and Tina came back, so he worked overnights and he was always wondering if his lady was alright. She had gone through so much, without having the proper time to get over it. After the mess with Quinn, he simply did not know how she might bounce back.

Currently, she was spending her time volunteering in overdrive at the crisis center and teaching self defense classes. Mike admired that she had also taken teaching Stacie Evans some moves to defend herself and she was venturing into deeper relationships with the women in her crisis group. He knew that she was battling with heavy trust issues after Quinn and the fact that she wanted to continue to try to build upon her trust abilities just made him so damned proud of her. He gave her a call, when he knew that she would be getting ready to head home. He was always her phone escort to her car and to Emma's.

"Hey, Lovely," he said.

"Hey," she said, sounding strange.

"You… alright?" He asked.

"No, but I don't want to get into it, right now. I have Joe and Shane with me. Paul came to see me while I was at my volunteer job," she said, angrily, with a shaky voice.

"Baby… Do. You. Need. Me?" Mike asked, with his stomach in knots.

"No, please do not leave that hospital. For all I know, he's trying to lure you out. You hang tight there. I'm picking up some things and I'm going to spend the night in Emma's room, so that we can just leave together when your shift is over. Plus, it was fortunate that you were able to keep working with all of the crazy mess that has been making you have to leave or call in. I don't want you to have any more issues. You need to focus on getting your standing back to good at that place."

"Ok, then. But, when I go on my break, I'm coming to visit you."

"That's fine," she said with a slight squeak in her voice and he knew that she was trying not to start crying. "I feel like I can't even remember what life was like before all of this started!"

"It's okay to feel that way, because I know in my heart that we'll have so much to appreciate after all of this is over. The media and the public have caught wind of all of these attacks and occurrences, and even though we can't just flat out accuse them, right now – they'll have to keep their distance, because so many eyes are on each of us now that it's impossible for them to get at us. We just have to tough it out a tad longer and give Matt and Sam the chance to nail those bastards to the wall." Tina was quiet for a while, so Mike called her name, "Tina?"

"Mike… I know that it's not usually done this way and it isn't usually over the phone and there are so many reasons why this isn't sentimental or sweet or the perfect way and stuff, but… I want you to marry me. Um… Is that okay? I mean… do you say yes to this totally unconventional proposal?" Tina bit her lip and bounced up and down nervously as the words took longer for Mike to process than she imagined, and just when she was about to dismiss her word vomit, Mike replied.

"I cannot believe that you've finally decided to make me the happiest man alive." Tina laughed on the other end of the phone and Mike promised her, "I'll stop by Emma's room when I get a chance, alright? We'll… we'll be okay, Tina. I love you." Tina was crying softly, now. "T?"

"I love you too, Mike," she replied.

Sam rode with his father to Kentucky, even though he couldn't do much to help him pack everything, as he was still injured and on several restrictions (and drugged and drowsy). However, Joe, Artie, Lauren, and Mercedes were pretty good help as far as putting things into the moving truck for him. Tina and Santana stayed with Stacie while they were packing up all of the Evans' things. Dwight and Stacie would be staying with Sam and Mercedes, for a time and any of the possessions that Dwight didn't want to try to get rid of with a garage sale would be stored in the POM downstairs stock room.

Joe and Mercedes were carrying some boxes to the moving truck, when she asked, "So, how is Quinn? I know that you've talked to her."

"She's feeling extremely bad, but letting her face heal completely before she returns to her daughter, so she won't have to try to explain why she's bruised up," he said. "She feels terrible and she misses the two of you," he added.

"Well, we feel terrible too, but we feel terrible because she betrayed us and didn't own up to it. We had to find out through someone else that she got people that we care about killed," Mercedes said.

"I understand your perspective," Joe said. "What Quinn did was wrong, even if her heart was in a better place than her mind."

Mercedes set her box down and Joe positioned it to line up with the others. "Puck was one of your best friends. You helped him and watched him clean up his act and get it together. You were the one that he'd call up to help him out when he and I weren't talking and a person that he trusted with his life… how did you feel when you found out what she had done?"

"I was disappointed. I was hurt and angry. But, at the same time, I love Quinn just as much as I loved Puck, and I knew that my reacting in a harsh way towards her wouldn't help to bring him back or for her to repent. Quinn is never going to be able to fully heal until she takes the time to care about herself long enough to know that she's worth getting help and receiving love. I think that she just saw you slipping away from her and it brought back up a lot of her old emotions that she didn't mean anything to anyone – that she's just a component of other people's lives. She was concerned about you, but this probably had more to do with her desperate need to be important to someone. You've always been the person to fulfill that need for her. Quinn needs serious help, not condemnation," Joe said. "I can't expect you to forgive her, but I do hope that you'll try to understand."

"I'm not to that point, I guess," she said. "I just hate that there are so many people out there willing to hurt you and do you wrong and you find people that aren't like that and you get close to them and let them in and love them… then something like this happens and it makes you fear and question every relationship that you have," Mercedes said, with a low, shaky voice.

"Mm hmm… How are things with you and Sam?" Joe asked.

"They've been better. I'm trying to be there for him, but he just wants some time to himself. I try to give him time to himself, but he needs help because he's still injured and can't do everything for himself." She sighed, "Plus… I keep worrying and wondering if I hadn't been so damned stubborn and would have just not got involved with him, or if I would have just passed him off on Emma, if things would have ever happened the way that they have. I feel… I feel like everything that has taken place, from Quinn's decision, down to Puck and Kim and everything everybody's been through has been because I decided that I didn't care what anyone said – that I was going to take this person in and do everything that I could to help him. He could've lived without my help. None of this ever would have happened."

"You… _regret _taking Sam in?" Joe asked, seriously in disbelief.

"I regret that I wasn't more careful about this matter," Mercedes said. "I love Sam. I've never loved anyone like this." She shook her head and said, "I just don't know if I maybe shouldn't have taken the steps that I took."

"It would break Sam's heart to hear you say that," she heard Joe say.

"I know," she whispered, sadly. "It breaks my heart to think that way. But, everyone told me in the beginning that it would be a big mistake and that there would be suffering. Now, the person that I love more than anything is hurting worse than anything." She took a deep breath and shook her head, "I feel like _I _brought all of this on him."

"You didn't. The people responsible for all of this evil are going to be brought down, very soon," Joe reminded her. She nodded and felt his hand on her back to help her get to the house, again.

The ride home was Joe driving the truck and Dwight in the passenger's seat, with him. Sam, Mercy, Artie and Lauren sat in the back of the moving truck with the stuff, seated on a pallet. Sam rested on his good side, laying his head on Mercedes' lap. There was a light in the back of the truck and between the four of them, they kept each other entertained. Lauren told a few ghost stories. Artie told some jokes. Mercedes sang some songs. Sam did some impressions. After a moment of silence, Lauren commented, "I'm really grateful for another chance to just be with friends and enjoy their company."

Artie agreed, "I feel like I haven't seen most of you in a long time. It used to be all day, everyday chillin'. We gotta get this thing under wraps so people can begin to live again."

Mercedes felt Sam tense up beneath her hand as she stroked his hair. "You know what, Art? Let's not even talk about any of that," she said. "Sing with me, my Artie, baby."

Artie thought for a moment, then said, "Oh! I know… Girl change into them Victoria Secret things that I like. Alright, ok. Tonight you're having me your way…" Mercedes laughed at Artie's choice of song, but noticed that Sam still seemed tense. Artie kept singing, though Mercedes had not joined in with him. "When I put my fingers in your hair, wrap me up in your legs and love you 'til your eyes roll back I'm trying to put you to bed, bed, bed. I'ma put you to bed, bed, bed."

Now Mercedes took over, "And I'll rock your body, turn you over, Love is war, I'm your soldier…" Sam stared up at Mercedes singing that song, having him feeling some kind of way. He smirked and buried his face in her thighs. But, she noticed that he was a little more relaxed.

By the time they got to the end of the song, Lauren fanned herself and said, "If the two of you do that again, I don't care which one of you it is, somebody's gonna have to deal with the mess in my pantalones!" Mercedes gasped, Sam burst into laughter and Artie raised an interested eyebrow.

Artie said, "And with that challenge extended, might I just introduce performing You by Lloyd and Lil' Wayne…"

"No," Mercedes said. "That song gets to me." Sam sat up and looked at her, then at Artie, with a smile. Mercedes was confused. "Sam… what you doing?"

"Oh – I know that song. Artie and me will do it for you ladies," he said.

"How the hell do _you _know that song?" Mercedes asked, sounding genuinely not prepared to hear her man and Artie perform it. "I mean, you were locked up when it came out and you told me you don't listen to stuff like that… so, so, how, how you know that song?"

Sam laughed at her nervousness and said, "I've heard it and I liked it. Me and Artie will do great with that song. I'll sing, he'll rap. It'll be cool. You'll love it."

"My body is not ready…" Mercedes said under her breath.

Lauren smirked and said, "_Mine _is, gentlemen!"

Artie jumped into the beginning rap without further delay. When Sam began singing, Mercedes entire body stiffened up and she involuntarily held her breath as he could hear from his projection that he was looking right at her as he sung… Whenever she let go of her breath, she felt like she was melting. Sam was close to her, singing against her skin and she was pretty much dead by the time they got to the end of the song.

"Damn, Artie," Lauren said, dabbing playfully at her chest with a cloth. She smirked, looked him up and down and winked. She licked her lips, blew a kiss and giggled.

Artie looked at Sam and made a legit face. "I think that I'm being propositioned."

Lauren laughed and asked, "So… ever hook up with a big girl before?"

Mercedes said, "I think that more ghost stories are in order!"

Lauren told her, "I can't remember any, right now."

Mercedes felt Sam getting close to her neck and she gasped when she felt his lips on it. "Where are Lauren and Artie?" She whispered.

"They hid behind some of the boxes," he whispered back.

"No way!" she whispered.

"Yes way. I think they're trying to give us a little privacy. We get to act like teenagers for a day and make out with my dad in the other room," Sam said into her neck and bit her.

"This… is not… aw, hell!" She said when she felt tongue on her skin. She cooed and asked, "No, for real… how you know that song?"

He whispered, "I've seen your reaction to it when it comes on your Pandora, so I looked it up and learned it." His hands were near the button on her pants, undoing it and Mercedes laughed, lightly, unable to make herself resist his advances any further.

Joe pulled the moving truck up to the front of the building, because it was too tall to go down the ramp to the underground delivery pit. But, it was Sunday, so there would be no one in the building. Dwight opened the back of the truck and Lauren helped Artie get down. Sam was snuggling in Mercedes' neck, but when the truck opened, he sat up and Dwight noticed that she had some marks on her neck that had not been there before. He was glad to see that Sam wasn't still completely depressed. It was hard to see his son with such low spirits the past few days. Dwight helped Sam out of the back of the truck, then they both helped Mercedes. Sam's hands glazed over his woman's shape and caressed her down to her buttocks. Dwight's eyebrow raised and he turned away.

Blaine, Kurt, Mike, and Tina all helped them to move the stuff into the building. It took hours for them to get everything either into the backroom or the stockroom. Sam went to lie down, alone, while Mercedes and Tina were out on the balcony, talking. "He asked me general stuff. How is my boyfriend, and telling me that he was sorry to hear about my friends and especially Kim. Mercedes, my hands were shaking and my heart was racing. I thought that I might just snap and attack him. Fortunately, since I hold my crisis group meetings at the community center, I had friends around to come see about me. But, it made my skin crawl."

Mercedes looked thoughtful for a time, then admitted, "I'm worried about Quinn, too." Tina scoffed, but Mercedes said, "No, seriously. I think that she needs to be seeing somebody again. If she did something that reckless with us still in her life, can you even think of what kind of Tom Foolery could be birthed with her being kept at a distance from us?"

"I can – but she'll be at a distance, so I couldn't give a shit," Tina said.

"T…"

"I lost my sister. You know how important you guys are to me, and I met you as a teenager. I knew Kim her ENTIRE life. I helped my mom to look after her when she was a baby. I'm the one who tried to cover her body with mine when our dad would go into one of his aggressive violent rages and beat us. I hid in closets with her, covering her ears and singing songs to drown out the shit that would be going on a room or two away to our mom whenever he stopped in," Tina said. "I did all of that so that she could have a chance to be okay, someday, Mercy. That day didn't come. All of that work, love and protection went to ash when Quinn's assistance gave those people incentive to go after Kim, and I won't lose Mike, too." Tina sighed and said, "I love her, Cedes. I always will, but I can't forgive her, right now. It's too soon. My feelings are too raw and this thing isn't even over, yet. When I've had the chance to pause and take a deep breath that feels free, then, I'll consider my next steps with her."

Mercedes nodded and said, "That sounds fair. I don't want to make it hard on you, but I've decided that I just can't shut her completely off. I hate what she did, but like you – I still love her. I don't want to let these people take anybody else away from me."

"Do what you feel that you have to do, Mercedes," Tina said, with an annoyed shrug. "I want to go down and see if there are any croissants left from breakfast."

"I'll walk with you," Mercedes said and they headed down the elevator. "Don't be upset with me. This shouldn't be an issue that I have to pick sides on."

"I don't expect you to pick sides. I'm just a little disappointed that you're willing ot let her off easy, again and I hope that it doesn't blow up in your face," Tina said.

Tina and Mercedes had been trying to help organize the mess that had been formed – separating what would be sold and what would be kept and such other tasks when Kurt scampered up to them and said, "The first good news that we've gotten in months!" He held out his phone to show Tina something as he announced, "Barbra Patti Berry Hudson has been born!" Tina gasped and Mercedes covered her mouth in excitement at what she was hearing. Tina took Kurt's phone and gushed at the baby, as their friend continued his report, "She was born this morning (well… I don't really know what time it is in Hawaii), but she's 6lbs and 7oz, and 20 inches long!"

Mercedes cheered, "Carol must be so happy!"

"She and Dad are gleaming all over the place, getting ready to rush to Hawaii for the visit," Kurt said. Tina and Mercedes both stopped smiling and Tina glanced at Mercy, knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you visit, too?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "Well, it's a rough time, right now…"

"More of a reason for you to go," Tina said. "I've decided that I'm not doing anymore running. I'm riding the rest of the storm out. You're due for a vacation, Kurt and how often do you get to see your newborn niece and vacay in Hawaii, at the same time? It'll be a nice getaway for you and Blaine."

Kurt considered her words for a moment, then said, "Well… his boss did tell him that he could take some time off, after our current issues made the news."

Mercedes slapped Kurt on the back and said, "Kurt, you need to snatch up the love of your life and high tail it to Hawaii with your parents! Think of how great it'll be for Rachel to have you all there to celebrate the new addition to the Hudson-Hummel family with her?" Kurt looked excited, but he felt guilty. As though she could read his mind, Mercedes said, "We've all taken a break from this. Sam and I did. Quinn and Tina did. You and Blaine have been here for the bull, nonstop."

"I really do have several diva baby outfits that I designed myself to give her!" Kurt cheered.

"Cedes and I will help you to pack up your stuff," Tina said. Kurt and Tina began to jump up and down, flailing their hands at each other for the possibilities of his vacation. They began to gather up their purses and Mercedes began to collect her dogs when Sam noticed them leaving and approached.

"Hey – where are y'all headed?" He asked, with a bit of concern in his features.

Mercedes cheered, "Rachel and Finn had their baby and Tina and I are gonna help Kurt pack up so that he can go see them in Hawaii!"

Now, Blaine approached, laughing and asked, "Are you serious?"

Kurt jumped up and down again and waved his hands to cool himself, "I was going to surprise you, but , yes! We're going to go to Hawaii… I mean, that is – if you want to do that?"

"Of course, I do, Kurt!" Blaine said and rushed to his man to wrap him in a tight hug and kiss him, lovingly. "Let me see her!" Blaine fussed when he released him. Kurt pulled the photo out again and Blaine gushed, "Daww! She is going to totally ROCK that diva baby outfit number 20 you made, with the gold and pink bows!"

"I know that she is! And what about the diva baby outfit number 12, with the silver and green? I was worried that if she had Rachel's nose, that one would be far too comical, but seeing as how she doesn't, it might prove to be stunning beyond measure. She'll get her first photoshoot at the hospital, so that when she's famous…" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and they began to leave the building together with Tina and Mercedes standing back. The guys were to the vehicle before Kurt noticed that his girlfriends weren't with them and he looked through the window. Tina waved a hand at him and shrugged. He smiled, and mouthed "Thank you," to her before getting into the SUV.

"God, we really have a bad habit of leaving our guys out of our stuff, don't we?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I think that we do," Mercedes said. "But, it's just because we've all been together so long and we've always done it this way. I mean, I tell Sam everything, but there is a very different you know dynamic when we share things with each other."

Tina said softly, "I feel like even though we've been leading separate lives and that all these years have been like when you live in your parents' house. All of our issues and stuff have been like it is amongst siblings and now… we're finally coming to the point where we're becoming adults and moving out of the house. It's a little bit frightening, but the look on Kurt's face when he left with Blaine… They're supposed to get married next year. They're going to be having a family of their own, soon. It's only right that we stop getting in the way of that and let them love each other without our interruptions."

"We don't interrupt," Mercedes said, offended.

"I totally invited us to help Kurt pack, and didn't even think about telling Blaine, Mike or Sam," Tina said. "I don't know how these guys even put up with this mess from us, sometimes, but they do. They love us. They've proven it time after time again, especially recently." Mercedes bit her lip, unsure of where this conversation was going. Tina sighed, pulled off a glove that she had been wearing and reached for Mercedes' hands to place on her left hand. "I want to tell you about this before someone notices and makes an announcement." Mercedes touched Tina's hand and felt the ring on her finger.

"Oh my God! When did…?"

"I proposed to him the night before last and the next day, he gave this to me. He's been sitting on it for two years, trying to get me to the point that I'd say yes!" Tina laughed.

"Wow…" Mercedes said, unable to breathe. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I knew this would be the results one day!" She pulled her friend into a tight hug.

Tina said, "I wanted it to be a special announcement, like we invite everyone over for dinner and tell you all how it happened, with Emma and Quinn there and in my dream world, Kim and Puck would've been there too. Hell, it'd even be cool if Rachel and Finn were there. But, since things have changed so much, but the one thing that hasn't and better not ever is my friendship with you, I had to tell you first. I'll wait until Kurt's gone, because I don't want to seem like I'm trying to overshadow his family's news."

"Oh God. Rachel's a mama and you're about to be a wife! All of my babies are growing up. What the hell am I gonna do with the empty nest?" Mercedes asked.

"Fill it back up with babies of your own," Sam finally spoke. Mercedes and Tina both laughed, but Sam raised an eyebrow at them. Hell, he was serious. He smirked and poked Mercedes in the side with one of his fingers, causing her to giggle and bounce a little.

Stacie came up to them with a tired smile and asked, "What's all of the celebration for?" Tina smiled at the girl and showed her the ring. Stacie covered her mouth and squealed, "Oh my God! My second favorite real life couple is gonna get hitched? This makes my day, today! Have y'all set a date? Do you got a florist? I could literally grow and arrange all your flowers with my bare hands!" Stacie offered. "There's room in the backyard for a garden…"

"We haven't set a date," Tina said. "We want to be sure that all of the mess is over with first, and we don't really want the planning to overlap with Kurt's planning for his and Blaine's wedding next year."

"They're getting married, too?" Stacie asked, eyes bright and wide with tightly clasped hands.

Mercedes waved a hand and said, "Oh, honey, they've been engaged for the past five years, waiting until their ten year reunion to make it official." Stacie, Tina and Mercedes all latched hands together and rushed off, "We need to call Rachel, first off, but don't tell her that Kurt's coming, but we also need to tell her about you and Mike! I haven't wanted to call her, because there's been so much bad news and I didn't want her stressed out while she was pregnant, but now we have some good news!"

"Does she know about you and Sammy?" Stacie asked.

"She knows that I have somebody," Mercedes said, and the three of them made way to the elevator. Sam stood, alone and was at least glad that Stacie was being fully integrated into the sisterhood (and kind of glad that Quinn wasn't there during the integration, Stacie didn't need any of Fabray's negativity, right now).

Quinn and Beth sat on the porch swing of her sister's house, and the little girl was resting on her mother's chest. Quinn had been gone for several days and Beth had gotten terrified during her time away. She was never gonna get to see her dad, again and being away from her mom was a terrifying ordeal for her. Quinn heard her phone buzz and reached for it. The photo of Mercedes smiling brightly before they went out for her birthday shown on the screen and Quinn took a deep breath and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey… I was calling to check on you and to tell you that Finn and Rachel had their baby today," Mercedes said gently.

"Yeah, Rachel keeps me in the loop. I don't know how much Kurt has told her, but I'm pretty sure that she thinks that I'm still your girl," Quinn said.

"You are still my girl, Quinn. I'm just hella disappointed in you and frustrated with you. You… really outdid yourself with betraying me," Mercedes said, making tears fall down Quinn's cheeks.

"Well, I am a goal setter," Quinn said. She winced, thinking that she'd just made a huge mistake.

"It's not safe, still. But, when things are better here, I want you and Beth to come back. She doesn't need to be separated from her family and neither do you," Mercedes said.

Quinn smiled and said, "That's really sweet, Cedes; but… we have family where I am. With what happened with Tina and Kim, I guess it's finally hit me that maybe I should try to make things better between my sister and I while I still have the time. It might be hard for Beth, at first, to get used to the move, but I think that'll be better for her in the long run, than going back and forth. Plus, I don't want her to ever have to deal with the stigma of belonging to me. She won't have that, here. Frannie's getting me set up with the psychiatrist that she saw to help her out with all of the unresolved issues from our childhood, and hopefully – she'll be able to help me to become a better person."

"You aren't a bad person, Quinnie. You've just got a lot of demons," Mercedes told her. "I want what's best for you and Beth." There was a long pause, then Mercedes asked, "Will you at least come to visit us sometimes?"

"I'll definitely have to visit every now and then. I want Beth to have the chance to see her grandmother and to set a stone down for Puck. I want her to see you all, whenever you're ready, too." Quinn whispered, "She misses Tina, so much." And stroked her little girl's hair.

"I'm sure that Tina misses her… and I can't imagine her selecting anyone else to be her flowergirl," Mercedes said.

Quinn was silent for a moment, then laughed, and asked, "They got engaged?"

"Yeah. T proposed to him and he responds by pulling out a ring that he's been waiting to present to her for the past couple of years," Mercedes said.

Quinn fought off the tears and said, "I am so happy to hear this. I wish that I could take back everything. I should've been around for this. But, we all know that before I ever have the right to ever step in front of Tina again, it has to be after I'm squared away, psychologically and emotionally, and most importantly, when it's convenient for Tina."

"She'll come around, Q. I know that she will. She's the only person in the world that I know for a fact loves you as much as I do," Mercedes said.

"I take comfort that I don't even deserve in hearing you say all of these things to me… but it's probably best if I don't communicate with you too much either, until I'm better…" Quinn said, and waited for Mercedes' response.

"Alright," she said, softly and sadly. "Take care of yourself, Quinn."

"Of course, Love." She paused, then asked, one last time, "Have… you been taking your medicine?"

"Yes, Mom!" Mercedes said, mockingly and laughed sadly. "Goodbye Quinn."

"Bye, Mercy."

_ Y'all, I know that the last chapter had so much action and stuff, but I just wanted my bbs to have a small level of peace, so the church folk helping to keep an eye out for them was my way of doing that and next chapter, we can start in on more excitement, as they wrap up the last bit of mess with their sticky situation. Ready to start seeing the big boss men? It's about to go down. Karofsky. Fabray. Schuester. The secrets. The solution… it'll all come to a head very soon. Thanks for reading and all of you reviewers thank you so much for the continuous feedback and the correspondence that helps me to stay on my toes as much as possible with this crazy thing. I love y'all dearly and I appreciate all of you other readers, too… just for being willing to remain on this journey with me!_


	37. The Revelation

**The Revelation**

Was it possible to lose everything? He had worked so hard to become the man that he was and to be honest, to keep the things that he had been given. There was no way that he could be brought down by the likes of people like Sam Evans and Matthew Rutherford! Will Schuester glanced at his pregnant wife, Terri, as she passed by his office, getting ready for some type of event. He sighed. That baby… It wasn't his, but he didn't care. He couldn't have a baby with her, but damn if anyone would ever find that out. His father, on the other hand, whose sperm was clearly still alive and kicking, gladly donated to the cause of another Schuester heir. Will just didn't want that heir to have to inherit shambles, if Matt Rutherford was to succeed.

Already, questions were being thrown in the politician's direction – questions of his ties to known white supremacists, when he has a peaceful platform against hate… and other very annoying bullshit! Matt Rutherford was one bothersome nigger, but he certainly specialized in results, even if they were merely speculation and suspicions. Will's father barely said anything positive to him, every since Rutherford began broadcasting the ANTI-SCHUESTER=ANTI WHITE POWER campaign from his website.

Much of the information that he was putting out were things that Will and family already had alibis, scapegoats and etc for. Will did NOT expect to be greeted with the most current and ruthless information that Matt offered: _ White Supremacists in bed with Will Schuester… You have NO idea who it is that you're dealing with! _That was so bizarre and baffling. Of course, Will could easily say that Matt was just trying to stir up trouble in their community, but he needed to make sure that Rutherford was silence, before his biggest secret came out. He stood to lose too much…

Matt and Andrea walked into POM, with their laptops, and Sam looked at the two of them, puzzled. Andrea immediately began talking, "We've finally figured out exactly how we're going to get this thing situated."

"Y'all need to come up to the apartment?" Sam asked.

Matt gave him a look, "Duh?" The two followed Sam to the elevator and went up. They begant o set their things up and Matt asked Sam, "It's going to sound like a trick question, but would you prefer that Will Schuester died a horrible death or watched everything in his life be completely destroyed?"

"It's not a trick question. I'm tired of seeing anybody die," Sam said and sat down at the table, next to Matt.

"Well, with what I have on him, it may be that both things happen. He's been keeping something from his buddies, and it's something that can shake the very foundations of their infrastructure in this area. He could singlehandedly destroy everything that they've worked so hard to build," Matt said, excitedly. Sam could not ever remember seeing Matt be this thrilled about anything.

Andrea smiled and said, "These terrorists are about to learn today."

Sam clapped his hands together and asked, "So, what is it that we're working with?" Matt smirked and pushed the laptop in front of Sam.

Sam stared at it and tilted his head. "It means exactly what you think it means," Matt told him.

"Normal" no longer even seemed like an actual thing, but Mercedes supposed that she at least did not feel like she was in a constant state of panic. Matt's website listed her and her friends by name as endangered citizens, targeted by white supremacist terrorist organizations; so naturally, they were not going to attack blatantly. The buddy system helped to minimize the possibility of subtle attacks, as well. For instance, at the moment, she was out with Tina, Santana and Stacie.

They were in Santana's jeep, listening to music and heading back to the shop, after Tina's self defense class, eating and shopping. They planned on having a huge garage sale, soon – for things from the shop, as well as things from the Evans house that had been separated as items no longer wanted or needed. Stacie was looking inside of a magazine and Tina was looking out of the window, routinely checking the rear view for bogies and drifting into her own thoughts as the mundane scenery passed them by.

Tina had been troubled in the recent days. While she and Mike had gotten back into a somewhat regular day to day, she still would see suspicious vehicles pass by them too slowly when they were getting out of one of their vehicles, or get the weird vibe that someone was watching them, at other times. She was getting calls from a private number, frequently and the current news announced that Dave Karofsky at the moment withdrew from the public eye and the political trail for "personal reasons." That made him harder to keep up with and THAT made Tina wary as hell…

Mike came out of the hospital walking with one of his coworkers. Tina had this thing about him not being alone when he went to his vehicle and things of that sort. The two guys were talking about what they would do when they got home and what they would eat. "I just want to take a shower and cuddle with MY FIANCEE until I fall asleep in a lanky ball of Mike wrapped around her," he said. Mike had been calling Tina his fiancée like the word was running out of style and generally got louder when he said it. He couldn't have been happier with his woman wanting to marry him as much as he had been wanting to marry her.

_ Tina had been so damaged when Mike met her. She had gotten into a fight and smashed her fist pretty badly. Some jerk trying to get into Mercedes pants at a club one night and actually was prickish enough to shove Quinn when she tried to cockblock him. Tina saw her father when that happened and her fists spoke to the man who she hated more than anything. Mike was working as a paramedic, at the time and his truck responded to the call. Tina held out her hand and he examined it, "Did you decide that you no longer needed this hand?" He asked._

"_I decided that I would risk losing it to put a woman beater in his place," she said. _

_Quinn patted her on the shoulder, "You really shouldn't have. He was just a drunk idiot."_

"_He shoved you!" Tina snapped. "I can't sleep on that."_

_Mercedes folded her fingers into each other and asked, "Is Tina going to be able to use her hand again? She works with her hands."_

_Mike smiled at her and said, "She'll probably be alright. I'm not a doctor, and she needs one, but let's hope for the best."_

_ When Mike saw Tina again, she was at a forced community service gig at the community center. He was wearing a volunteer firefighter outfit and noticed her right away, as she out away her belongings into a locker, getting ready to head out for the day – glad that Shane allowed her to take care of her stint here. "How's the fist?" Mike asked her._

"_I've heard it doesn't taste too good, so don't test me," she answered and shut her locker. When she turned around and saw him smiling, in that uniform, she froze. She recognized him, but he looked different. She was too livid when she had seen him weeks ago in the ambulance to pay him much attention aside from her typical memorization of faces, for her own safety and mental security. But, now, especially in that uniform, "Wait a damned minute… are you a paramedic or a fireman?" She asked, flustered that this man was having some kind of effect on her._

"_I am a paramedic who volunteers as a firefighter," he answered, "And my name is Mike, Tina."_

"_You remember everyone's name that you respond to a call for?" She asked, suspiciously._

"_No, but I remember the pretty one who was too scary for me to ask for her number," he laughed and backed away a little bit. "So, they gave you community service, even though that guy shoved your friend?"_

"_I got community service and anger management. Anger Management is a pain and a joke, but the community service alright. My friend owns the center, so I basically just hang out with him all day and run errands here and there for him and I get my credits."_

"_You're friends with Shane?" Mike asked, surprised._

"_Yeah. I've known him for years," she said with a shrug, before clutching her purse and hurrying away, "I have things to do. A real job to be at…" After that, they both began to ask Shane about the other one until it drove him crazy and he finally set them up, making both of them think that he was asking the other to meet him, and sneaking a double date upon them with he and Mercedes. He and Mercy were long over, but for this, she had to observe herself – Tina actually having a crush on somebody did not happen too often._

_It took months before Mike got Tina to be his girlfriend and it had taken years and a heap of mass trouble and confusion for her to finally open up to him, fully… which he still wasn't sure if she was completely honest about everything. Sometimes, it seemed that she was still hiding things from him…_

"Michael Chang Jr.?" He heard a voice call.

Mike peered into the darkness and did not recognize the gentleman, so he continued towards his vehicle with a polite, "No thanks!"

"I have something for you!" The gentleman yelled. Mike's coworker stopped and looked at the man.

"Keep walking, Chandler!" Mike urged, now panicking. Both of them rushed to their vehicles and the man threw something towards Mike's car. It landed on the windshield, but Mike jumped into his car, and let Chandler into the passenger's seat.

"Who is that, Mike?" The male asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know, but that means it could be trouble," Mike said and waited for the man to retreat into the darkness before stepping out of his car and retrieving whatever it was, in case it was important. He drove Chandler to his car and waited for him to get inside before pulling away. As he waited, he opened the envelope signed to him. There was a disc and some paperwork in it. When he pulled off, he slid the disc into his player and drove listening to Sam and Tina talking.

_"I'm not going to ask you anything," he said. "But, if you want to tell me something." _Mike listened as he turned to leave the parking lot and kept it playing while he wished the lady at the gate goodnight.

_Tina was saying, "I thought that Dave was a better guy than our father. He seemed so nice when we met him. He seemed really sweet and caring and like he wished that he could know my sister and I. He found us, after my mom killed herself. I had moved out of Mercedes' POM apartment and gotten my own place and my sister came to live with me. He gave us his condolences and told me that he was trying to get a handle on some things in his life. A girl from high school had been stirring up trouble for him and he had people angry with him. I followed Mercy's lead. I did what I thought she would do. He seemed so nice, Sam and even though I hated Paul, this was supposed to on some level be our brother…"_ Mike tried to ignore the jealousy and hurt that threatened to creep up as he heard Tina be so open with Sam when it had taken her so long to do the same with him, but he told himself that it was because he had so faithfully and loyally loved Tina so openly the past few years that she was comfortable enough to open herself up sooner. But… she didn't really do that with very many people. It made him think about how he felt when Tina and sam had been suspiciously together on the night of St. James' death. He pushed that aside, too and continued to listen.

Mike screeched to a stop when he heard the words, _"__I held the weapon, to make sure that he didn't lose his motivation. It was his choice - to die or have everyone find out the truth about him. He preferred to die." _ He stared at the player and barely noticed cars blowing their horns angrily at him as he threw his emergency lights on. _"No one ever even suspected me, because no one knew about who he really was…" _Mike covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head. _"Did you really not know anything about any of that when you came to me for help?" _"Help?" Mike repeated, trying to compute it as Sam assured Tina that he didn't know. "Help. Oh, God!" Mike said and clenched the steering wheel. He didn't want to hear another word, but he couldn't bring himself to cut it off. _"This stays between us,"_ he heard Tina say… then nothing.

"Help…" Mike repeated. He put together the pieces. Sam went to Tina for help… when he killed Jesse St. James, and she helped him. Besides that, she killed her brother, and she confided in Sam about it. Mike placed his head on the steering wheel and cried for a moment, then, he headed fro home. _No wonder she had been so shaken up about the place being bugged. No wonder she blamed the bugging for Kim being killed! _Try as he might, Mike could not think of one way to push these thoughts from his head.

Becky and Santana were arguing about placement as they readied the tables for the sale. Lauren and Artie shook their hands and laughed, then went back to handling their duties of pricing things, according to a long, ridiculous comprehensive list that Santana had made. Stacie couldn't stand the thought of being out there and saying goodbye to so many things that had been a part of her now shattered family life – even the miniscule things that no one too much thought about… Like the box of assorted photo frames that Dwight had taken all of the pictures out of, stating, "A photo book will be easier to keep up with." Stacie had gone into the box and kept a few of them; for instance, there was the one that Mary and Dwight's wedding picture had been in, and the one that had kept a recent photo of her parents in the middle and had three other circles – which were generally updated as the three children got more recent photos. She hoarded a few items that Dwight said they wouldn't need. He noticed her do it to a few items and of course, he didn't grieve her about it. Stacie deserved to be able to hold on to whatever made her feel just a little bit better about all of the changes and all of the loss they were dealing with.

Presently, she waited in the backroom, still decorating it for her father, to make it more homey to him. She was staying in the guestroom in Mercedes' apartment and Dwight had taken the backroom that Sam previously slept in. Stacie had gotten closer to Mercedes, Tina and Santana, and wasn't even offended or hurt when Santana started calling her their "token blond" (though Mercedes didn't appreciate it.)

Nobody had heard from Quinn, but everybody noticed that Joe began taking frequent trips out of town… and everyone speculated as to who he was going to go see. Sam was not completely healed, but he had gotten much better and was trying to help out with whatever he could – which frequently resulted in Tina wrapping on his knuckles with something and scolding him for trying to take things too far.

Dwight and Sam stood together, talking about how they both wanted to do something extra special for Mercedes and her friends for all the help that they had been giving them with everything when a familiar face appeared before them and he said, "Dwight and Sam Evans! As I live and breathe – it has been years…" Dwight's lip dropped and he stepped forward, with Sam actually being the one to place a hand in front of his father to stop him from getting closer to the man.

"Will Schuester," Dwight said with venom in his voice.

"In the flesh," Will commented. "Look, I heard about your wife's passing." The man placed a hand over his heart and said, "I am truly sorry for your loss. We all know that Mary Evans touched everyone that she ever met." Dwight stormed forward, now, with Sam not trying to hold him back, namely because Sam was stepping forward, too. However, Tina, Lauren, Artie, and Matt all jumped in front of them, staring at Will.

"What the hell do you want, Schuester?" Tina asked and folded her arms.

"The hatred that the news has been reporting happening to you people and this place is unnerving. I just want to help," Will offered, politely. He looked in Matt's direction and said, "Matt – you know how helpful I can be to people in need. You should warn your friends… Excuse me, I meant tell your friends."

Matt looked at Will with hate in his eyes, feeling it all get stirred up inside of him as he responded, "I don't know what you expect me to tell my friends about you, but you know damned well that I have a thing or two to tell _your _friends about you."

"Matt, after all that I've done for you, you repay me with slander and rumors and discord. I would think that all of you would want to go back to your normal lives, but all of you seem to insist upon ruining yourselves with these hopeless acts of violence and crime against me," Will said, shaking his head. "When some of you have so much to lose," he said, directly to Sam, then cut his eyes over to Mercedes, who was playing with her dogs, none the wiser of what was happening some feet away from her.

Sam tried to break through his shield of friends to attack Will for even the suggestion that he might do something to Mercy! Matt caught him by the chest and shoved him back, towards his father. Matt faced Will again and said, clapping his hands together to accentuate his seriousness, "You think that you are untouchable, but you are not. Your threats don't have power here, Schuester."

"I would never threaten anyone, Matt. That's something that you don't seem to understand about me." The insinuation was clear. Will was _promising _them. "That's it. You people hate reason. You hate rationale. You are animals with no home training. Launch your smear campaign, if you wish, but trust me – I have a far more convincing campaign and you've given me no choice but to move forward with it. Good day to you and yours," Will said. He walked off, placing a hand around his wife, who Sam had just noticed was talking to Mercy and petting the dogs. He glared at both of them as he rushed over to his terrified Mercedes.

"Mercy?" He called. She threw her arms around him. "What did she say to you?"

"She told me hi and I recognized her voice. I tried to play it off, but I was so terrified. I didn't know where anyone was or if she was alone." Mercedes was trembling in Sam's arms. "She complimented the dogs and asked me if I've went to see Emma recently – all really general stuff… but she sounded so menacing. It sounded off, just like when Stevie told me that he was going to do great things, when we were in Kentucky. It wasn't what was said but something in how they said it!" She said. Her voice was shaky, but she wasn't crying.

Sam rubbed her back and said, "Come on, I'll take you inside and you can just hang out with Stacie."

"No. I don't want her to know about this. I don't want to scare her. Give me a moment to collect myself, then I'll go inside, alright?" She suggested.

"Okay, Babydoll," Sam said and squeezed her tightly. Will had outright threatened her. It was nonverbal, but it was a threat against her. He didn't know what that bastard had planned, but Mercy seemed exposed being outside and unguarded, so he stayed near her and Dwight, Lauren and Tina came over, as well.

Matt was collecting his things, Sam noticed and appeared as though he would leave. "Matt!" He called and made his way to him, "Where the hell are you going, Man?"

"If he's planning something, I have to be inside of my office, Evans. I don't know what he has in store, so all of my eyes and ears need to be on guard for whatever it is that he's got up his sleeve," Matt said.

"Matt – how do you know that his plan isn't to shake you up and have you rush out of here and get smashed up by a whole bunch of cars on the way to your office?" Sam asked.

"I don't, but this motherfucker killed my entire family, Sam. You lost your mother. Are you willing to just sit around and wait, afraid to be ready to fight back?" Matt posed. He looked intently at Sam with a determination in his eyes even stronger than any that Sam had ever seen, even in Matt. "Of course you aren't. So just imagine how I feel about this. I'm too close to what I have been striving for since my family was butchered, and I am not going to let the shit fall apart, now." He waved his hand in the air and a car pulled up that Sam had not even noticed. It was one of Matt's personal cars. "If I don't see you again, Sam… You better not ever quit until he gets what's coming to him," Matt said, pointing a finger at Sam. "You owe it to the people that you care about."

"And I owe it to you," Sam said.

"You don't owe me, anything, Evans," Matt said and shook his head. "I don't even want anything from you. You're a blip in comparison to that man. _He _owes me something. He owes everybody here something – a piece of his natural ass… and I intend to collect my chunk and pass the rest around." Matt climbed into the back of the car and it pulled away.

Tina rushed up to Sam and held her hand out, "Where the hell is he going?"

"Back into his extreme revenge mode, I think," he said.

Tina rushed into Emma's with her bag on her arm. Brittany was sitting on top of the counter , swinging her legs and listening to a CD composed of the voices of cats "singing." Tina forced a smile and said, "Hey, Britt." Brittany held a finger up at her to silence her, then tilted her head and began to nod it, pointing her thumb to the CD player, with a huge smile. Tina sighed, shook her head and made her way to the room. Mike was sitting in a chair, seemingly just waiting, but she was so fueled up that she hardly noticed his odd behavior, at first. "You will never believe what happened today!" She said, frustrated and shaken.

"There is more and more that I'm finding unbelievable, but I don't have much of a choice _but _to believe," Mike said.

Tina stared at him for a moment, then asked, "What's wrong, Mike?" Mike was never one for depression or even much sorrow, to be honest. But the way he looked – he looked like he had lost someone or something that meant so much to him. She was fearful for his answer. _ Oh God, have they touched his family?_

"I don't really think that I'm in any condition to talk about it, right now," Mike answered, honestly. Tina went to sit on his lap and was bothered when he tensed up at her touch. "Could you give me some space, right now, please?" He asked, politely. She got up and put her hands behind her back, looking down at him.

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean, like real space. I don't feel like being bothered," he said.

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. "Er… okay. I mean, over the years, I've asked you so many times. I can't help but grant you space the one time that I can think of that you've ever actually asked me for space." She nodded her head, now seriously worried about what might be bothering him. She offered, "But, if you need to talk, you know that you can come to me with absolutely anything and I'll always be here for you."

That seemed to flip some type of switch inside of Mike. He went from being calm and polite, to short and snappy, "I suppose that works both ways in our relationship?"

"Of course it does, Mike!" Tina said, willing herself not to rush to him and shake him. What was going on, anyway? Mike scoffed, chuckled, then laughed. His face went through a display of emotions which told her a lot about the inner battle he was having, at the moment. Mike wanted to give himself time to think and to cool off before he spoke with Tina about this, but after he got home from his overnight shift, he still couldn't sleep. She had been at the yard sale at Pieces of Mercy, for Sam's family and the thought of them bonding even more kept Mike away for most of the morning and the fact that she had ever trusted Sam more than him, in the first place kept him up for most of the afternoon. "Mike, if you still don't want to talk, I'm going to respect that, but just know that you are the one good and true thing in my life. The only constant that I have ever been nothing but happy about…"

That did it! Mike got up from the chair and reached for something. It was a disc, "Listen to this for me," he said.

Tina's heart caught in her throat with the range of possibilities of what might be on this thing. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's a surprise! Though, I'm sure it was more of a surprise to me than it'll be to you. Listen." Mike put it into her CD player, and pressed play.

All Tina needed to hear were the first few words and her heart now sank. That tricky little organ was all over the place. "Turn it off," Tina said.

"Oh, but the best part is the end, Tina!" Mike said, feigning excitement, with the hurt all over his voice. He waited as the conversation cut into him all over again and Tina let tears fall down her face. Mike was never supposed to know this. He was never supposed to know these things about her… "Oh – here it is, T! It's the best part!"

"_This stays between us." _Mike lifted both hands into the air, making a spectacle out of the line. He stared at her, stopped the disc and waited. "I love you…" She started. Mike slapped the CD player off of the table and it flew across the room and crashed into a wall.

"You trusted him more than me. You actually told him, what is probably your biggest secret, instead of the man that you asked to marry you!" Mike vented. "I have been jumping towns and watching my back and living a life in fear and nervousness to be with you and you fail to tell me something like this?"

"It was before we met. When I fell in love with you, I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life, Mike. But, I have never been able to know if you could love me for the rest of yours… not if you knew the truth about me and who I really am inside!" Tina cried.

"You say you love me, but you would be selfish enough not to let ME decide whether or not I could love you, with all of your flaws? I've always known that you weren't perfect. I've always _accepted _that you live with secrets. I've always realized that some of those secrets might go to the damned grave with you, but what has me blindsided here… the thing that hurts so much about this is the fact that you TOLD HIM!" Mike's fists were clenched and he was yelling. In all their time together, she had never seen him this way. They had arguments, but he had never yelled at her, before. When she yelled, he generally shut her down in a regular voice and left until they could both cool off. But… Mike was yelling… at her.

"I had to get it off of my chest and Sam was the only person that I knew could understand what I did and why I did it," Tina was sobbing. "Mercedes hates violence and even when it's justified, she feels bad about it. Quinn would've understood, but she had a lot going on with trying to wrap her head around Mercedes' growth and the relationship with Sam and taking care of the shop and you… I _never _wanted you to ever know this about me. Mike, you're a _volunteer_ firefighter. You're going to be a doctor. You believe in the Hippocratic Oath. You don't even kill insects. You cup them into your hand and release them outside! You'll never be able to look at me the same, and I knew that if I told you your view of me would change."

"Tina, the only thing that has changed my view of you is the fact that you reached out to another man with more faith that _he _would accept you than you had in me. I thought that you knew by now that I love you so much that I would do anything for you! Finding out that you don't realize that hurts more than knowing that you forced a rapist to kill himself. Would I have done it? I hope not, but it's not that you did it that hurt me. It's that I had to find out by one of them throwing it in my face!" Mike covered his mouth with both hands. "I can't deal with you, right now. I can't deal with the way that I feel about you, right now."

"Okay. That's understandable. Just, don't be caught alone. They want you upset and they want you to storm out and isolate yourself so that they can get to you and hurt you, to make me suffer," Tina said.

"I think that they want me to be so pissed off at you that I go to the police with all of their information on how Sam killed Jesse and you aided him in covering it up. I was given an entire damned packet of information on it. Did you know that Sam killed another guy in the exact same way? How stupid could he be? All they have to do is match up the angles and style of the murder – the same way they do with serial killers and they have him. And you let him suck you back into that. You let him pull you into his shit and you became a killer, again." Mike said.

"Mike, I understand if you can never forgive me for keeping this from you, but please… Mercedes needs Sam. Right now, we all do. If we lose him, they _win." _

Mike's eyes widened and he stared at Tina. She stared back, wiping her eyes, but refusing to break eye contact with the man she loved. "Are you suggesting that I would turn Sam in? Even though I know that could mean you would be in trouble, too? I…" he shook his head and the tears began to flow from him. "I don't think I can do this with you anymore, Tina. I have been loving you on _your _terms in your way, all of this time, and you still…" His voice faded into a soft, sad whimper, "Have no idea how much I love you." He shook his head and said, more certainly, "And now I guess you never will." Mike grabbed his tote bag and left, crying softly. Tina's cries were much louder and harder.

When the police came to Sam, he was confused, but not frightened or shocked. He presumed that they were following up on the incident at Hank's place, or something. They began to ask him about Jesse, though. Why had he not mentioned that he and Jesse St. James once terrorized girls? "What?" Sam suddenly asked.

"Several sordid recordings have come into our possession of the late David Karofsky sexually violating a variety of young ladies, all of which African American. These are recordings which feature the voice of Mr. St. James instructing Mr. Karofsky of what to do to the young ladies and your voice can be heard on these recordings, as well. Do you care to comment on this?" The detective asked.

"No, I do not," Sam said and took a swallow.

"Mr. Evans, if you are worried about rape charges, unfortunately, we have no way of bringing charges against you without the confirmation from the females on the recording that what was happening to them was indeed rape," the handsome detective said.

"As interesting as that fact is, I still do not care to comment," Sam said.

"Do you realize what is happening to you right now?" The detective asked.

"Of course I do. You are trying to establish motive for me, to bring back up this idea that I killed Jesse St. James, as you were trying to convince yourself when he was initially killed," Sam said. "But, I didn't do it. I'm not the only person that you could _perhaps _set up a somewhat believable motive to have wanted him dead, and you don't have anything to back up this theory that I did something to him but some recordings that my voice is allegedly in… recordings that are not confirmed rapes in progress," Sam said. "Besides, even if I had been involved in something like that, that doesn't mean that I killed Jesse and all you would have me on is what? Being in the room while someone was allegedly raped?"

"You are not cute, Sam Evans," The man said. "But, it is kinda snug in your little world of being there for the crime without getting your hands dirty, isn't it?" Sam flinched and shut his eyes, shaking off the reminder of Matt's family. Thinking about them had become even more painful now that he and Matt were… in communication.

The detective gasped, like he suddenly remembered something, then looked at his partner and asked, "Do… do we still have those reports from the woman who INSISTED that we do something about the sexual attacks against her?"

"I believe that we do. Aphasia Bricks," the other detective said looking down at his notes, "She complained several times that the police force was not doing anything about her rape claims from several years earlier against Dave Karofsky, Jesse St. James and.. yes, one Sam Evans. It's here, in the notes."

"Now, tell me, because you know that I'm still fairly new at this whole detective thing… does that count as a confirmation?"

"Only if we have the tape of Miss Bricks being raped accompanied by her claims," the partner answered.

"And do we have that?" Sam's heart beat in his chest as he looked at them. "That's right, we do. Sam Evans, You are under arrest." Sam nodded and placed his hands behind his back. Aphasia would clear this up for him. All she had to do was drop the claims and he would be released. She would… she would do that for him, wouldn't she? But what about Mercy? Oh God… they would attack her when Sam couldn't be there to protect her!

"What's going on, Cooper?" Tina asked, rushing up to the detectives.

"Tina! You will get a kick out of this. Your friend, Sam Evans is a rapist and he's being arrested for it, and held, while we search for proof of his murder of Jesse St. James…" Tina reached for the older man's arm and pulled him aside. He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Why aren't you thrilled? This is a victory for survivors all over the city!"

"Cooper, that shit is slanted. There's too much going on. It isn't as simple as it seems," she told him. "I mean, what – do you think that I covered up for Sam? I'm his alibi from the night that Jesse was killed."

Cooper said, "Tina, I think that you probably wanted to try to help a friend and either had no idea what you were getting yourself into, or you got confused on the time at which he arrived at your place."

"Cooper, that's not the case!" Tina snapped.

"Well, what is the case, Tina? Did you know about Jesse St. James' video collection? You decided good riddance and teamed up with Evans for the alibi because you had no idea that he was Team Rapist, as well?" Cooper Anderson asked her.

Sam called out, "Tina – contact Aphasia. Get her to tell them that she's dropping the claims and they have nothing. You don't have to say anything else to any of them." Tina watched him go and turned to look at Mercedes and Stacie. Stacie was watching and Mercedes was holding onto Stacie's arm… Tina figured that Stacie had told her something. "Take care of your sisters, for me," Sam said. He nodded his head at Stacie and Mercy and went along with the detectives.

"Tina, you have a great head on your shoulders. Even though I never really approved of Kurt for Blaine, I've always thought of you as a great friend for him. You don't need to be involved with people like Sam Evans and please tell me that my brother isn't!" Cooper said.

"Just go pretend to do your job, Cooper. Pretend that you aren't in their pocket," she said.

Cooper's eyebrows raised, "Their pocket?" Whose pocket, Tina?"

"Will Schuester, Paul Karofsky and Russell Fabray… amongst others." She bit her lip and shook her head, "Sam Evans is a good man! Even if it was possible that he killed Jesse St. James – you're telling me that St. James was a rapist, and that you have proof of it, and I heard he was abusive towards his wife…"

"Where'd you hear that?" Cooper asked, taking something down in his notes.

"From… Noah Puckerman, before he was assassinated by the people whose pocket you're in," Tina said. _Sorry, Puck! _That was the first reasonable lie that came to her. They couldn't check it, so it would be hearsay, but at least IF Cooper was on the up and up, he might be off of Sam's ass with some prodding.

"And let me ask you this, Tina… if Paul Karofsky is a part of this, why would he allow for his son to be made a spectacle? His son was involved with these attacks – the same son whose suicide gained him sympathy votes and financial contributions for campaigns? Paul Karofsky would be _ended _by something like this, Tina. Be reasonable. This Evans kid deceived you all and you bought it." Tina looked like she had just realized something, as Copper got into the car with his partner and they left with Sam.

When she came into the shop, Stacie asked, "Tina, what's happening? Where are they taking Sam?"

"It's alright, Stacie. They won't have him for long…" She bit her fist and said, "But, something that Cooper just said…"

"Cooper? Blaine's brother Cooper?" Mercedes asked, panicked. Cooper Anderson was not just some cop. He was a very successful and prolific detective who took on special cases and always got what he was working towards. She bit her lip and tried to play off her fears, for Stacie's sake.

"He just said that something like what's going on… what they think is going on… would destroy Paul Karofsky. That means that either my father has been booted out of the special club or Schuester has taken his destiny into his own hands, not considering his comrades."

Mercedes asked, "Which one of those is best for us?"

"Depends on who's included in the 'us,'" Tina replied, sadly, as she called Matt. He might not answer Sam or Mercy, right now – presuming that they'd slow him down with sentiment or something… but he knew that if Tina was calling, that was worth his attention. If Tina was calling him, shit was real. When he answered, she said, "They want to divide and conquer. We need some leadership. Sam's been arrested for Aphasia's rape."

"That's that bullshit," Matt said, but she could already hear him scrambling around. "I'll handle it," he told her.

"Are you coming around?" She wondered.

"No can do, Miss Cohen-Chang. I am on the verge of piecing together the final piece of the puzzle. I am about to reach out and touch Will Schuester's ass!" He said. On any other day,that comment might have been a little comical…

Tina hung up and called Mike. She thought that he might not answer, but to her surprise, he did. "Hey… I know that things went badly yesterday and you were upset, but you say that you wouldn't go to the police about Sam. You meant that, right?"

"Tina, if you really called me to ask me about Sam, you missed the entire point of our talk yesterday and I can't be bothered with this," he said and hung up on her. The next time she attempted to call., he didn't answer.

Matt contacted Holly Holiday. He had Andrea to collect all of his notes on Sam's possible involvement in Jesse St. James' murder and meet Holly Holiday at the police station. He contacted Aphasia.

"I thought that I was out of all of this," she complained.

"I wish it was that easy. I know that you care about Sam. You wanna let him go down, or you want to get him out of this? The choice is yours. You'll have to drop the charges and you'll have to do it in person, if you want him to be released," Matt explained. "I'm happier with you staying right the hell where you are, but I knew that if I didn't at least tell you about your opportunity to help, here – I would never hear the end of it."

"So this has nothing to do with you caring about Sam, now?" Aphasia asked.

"To hell with Sam. This comes down to a choice. They made a move, now it's our move. If you leave him there, he'll be destroyed, one way or another. If you come back, you might be a target, because I'm sure they've caught wind of how important you are to me and you know they want my ass to fall," Matt said. Aphasia on the other line smiled softly about Matt actually _admitting _that she was important to him, even thought she already knew. It was nice to hear. Just as quickly, he continued speaking, "Tina was right. This is an attempt to divide and conquer. They just still don't realize that there are non-whites who can pull together and be strong… Tina had to call and tell me about this. You know, if Sam stays where he is, Paul Karofsky's career and life are over. That thought gives her life."

"But, she would never want Sam to have to go down so she can have revenge," Aphasia said.

"They don't know that. They're hoping that she would be willing to sacrifice him. They think that we're not capable of doing what's honorable and right for each other, which is hilarious, if you ask me, because they're the ones who are currently hanging Paul Karofsy out to dry after years of service; that is, assuming that you wouldn't come forward for Sam."

"But, they know that I've risked my life and killed one of their men for this. They know that I would come out, so in a way, they aren't hanging him out to dry. They just trying to make it look that way, probably to trip us up on what our next move is gonna be. These bastards are some snakes," Aphasia said.

"I have a feeling that they'll try to stop you, before you ever get down there. That way – they take out you and Sam, simultaneously," Matt said, worried.

"My damn, this is tense, Matt," Aphasia admitted. "What will you do if that does happen?"

"If you get killed?" He asked. She nodded, like he could see her, "Going for broke. I'd have to stop trying to do this the legal way and just kill every last one of them." Aphasia laughed nervously. "But, I don't think it'll happen. At least I hope that you and Sam will be alright."

"Me _and _Sam?" She asked.

"Stacie Evans is still just a kid. It's bad enough that this stuff is making her have to deal with things no teenager should, but it would be a tragedy if another child is broken by these people. That girl loses Sam after all of this, she'll break. Plus, Mercedes Jones loves him and she's gone through all of this for that reason… and her friends that rally around him. They're all very faithful and loyal people (except Quinn Fabray), they've all stuck together in their times, like a family. None of them should have to lose more of their family."

"And you know that Sam is a good guy and you don't want to see something happen to him," Aphasia said.

"Are you headed this way, or not, Phai?" He asked, completely ignoring her last words.

It took a full twenty four hours for Aphasia to get back into town to drop the charges she had filed, so that Sam could be released. She, Matt, Mercedes, Tina, Stacie and Dwight were all waiting for him when he was let out. Matt masked well the slightly hurt feeling he got when Aphasia watched Sam tackle Mercedes into a hug. Aphasia, Tina and Matt stood back while Sam hugged his woman, sister and dad, then he came to hug them, too. Matt resisted Sam's touch and shook his head, "Germs," he told him. Honestly, Matt was never one for very much human contact, and he didn't feel comfortable hugging Sam, either.

Sam was not even going to point out that he applied pressure to his gunshot wound a few short weeks ago. Instead he just chuckled and thanked Aphasia, "For saving my life, again." Mercedes tried to hold back her sigh, but it came out pretty strong. Sam looked at Tina and noticed she looked odd. "Mike couldn't make it?" He asked.

"Let's not even get into that," she said and turned, with her arms folded to head out of the door. The others followed and they all got into the cars that Matt had waiting for them.

"So, how close are we to cutting this bullshit short?" Sam asked Matt, in a low voice.

"Closer than close," Matt replied, with a smirk. Sam glanced at Tina and grabbed her hand to get her attention. She looked up at him, then down at her hand and he noticed that it was empty… that her engagement ring was gone. She saw the question in his eyes and she turned away from it, pulling her hand back to herself.

When Matt, Sam, Mercy, Tina, and Aphasia were back in Mercedes' apartment, Matt admitted: "The bad thing about your arrest is that it was simply a tactic. They are trying to stretch us out in different ways, divide and conquer. They wanted to either get rid of you or bring Phai out to target her… neither of those things have happened. I'm almost a believer in some kind of higher power or something with how things are starting to turnout."

"Whoa – things haven't turned out yet. You speak a little too soon, Sir," Aphasia said.

"Yeah, but they didn't accomplish either of those goals. The only thing that's left is that I was the one who was trying to stick it to Sam for Jesse's murder. I am the one who provided the research and viable evidence to back up my theory." Matt sighed and shook his head, "And if they continue to pursue Sam for this murder, I can't go back on my findings, or else they'll try to discredit all of the information that I have on Schuester, as well."

This conversation was bothering Tina. She was unsure if Mike had anything to do with speaking to the police about Jesse. Even though Mike didn't seem to know everything about the Aphasia-Sam history, the police probably used that to reel Sam in for the bigger thing… something that Mike did know about and admitted to her that he had been given proof of. Trying to get her mind off of him, Tina asked, "Ever tried lying? They do it. Weren't they going to try to pin Jesse's murder on _you_ when they wanted Giselle to kill you?"

"Who do we have who around Sam's height and maybe build that it can be put on?" Aphasia asked, thoughtfully. Usually, she was not the one for lying, but Tina had a point. If they didn't start playing and fighting as dirty as these dudes, all kinds of shit would be hitting multiple fans for them.

"When outta luck, I vote blame Puck," Tina said. Mercedes gasped. "Come on Mercedes! Don't you think that he would rather take the blame for this and have that help us to tackle the bad guys or to honor his oh-so-fantastic name and let it tear apart major components of our attack? As a matter of fact, I think that the Lord is blessing this lie, because I lied on Puck, already; before the idea of blaming him for this and now I see, it'll fit. I told Cooper that Puck was how I knew that Giselle was being abused. Everyone knows that they reacquainted some short time after Sam started messing around with her friend. Now, if Puck told me, what if he told others? Why can't he have been the one to kill Jesse St. James for Giselle?"

Aphasia corrected, "To team up with Giselle to kill Jesse St. James for Giselle. Time to break out the footage."

"Footage?" Sam asked.

"Yep. I have it on tape. Giselle straight up let him die," Aphasia said. Sam tensed up at this, but she didn't even notice. "It will look like she knew about it and why wouldn't she know if her old friend Puckerman was involved?"

"I don't feel right about dishonoring dead people like that," Mercedes said.

"None of this feels right, Mercy. But, damn – we just have to do what we have to do," Tina said. "We have a story that gets Sam off of the hook, and since it's Matt's research, he can come to the conclusion, that he was trying to pin it on Sam until he realized it was Puck. Hell, he could even say that Giselle TOLD his ass before she killed herself."

"All the hearsay will do is to stir up misdirection, but I approve of misdirection," Matt said. "What other potential problems did we face that need to be addressed?" Tina didn't say anything else, not about Mike, not about herself. Matt gathered his things and announced that he was taking Aphasia back to the bus station and after the two left, Sam looked at Tina.

She got up, too and grabbed her purse, "I'll see you two tomorrow," she said and headed out.

Tina didn't know if it was wise or safe to even go back to Emma's, alone. There was a couple there that she didn't know and Brittany and Santana would probably eventually be back, but it was Friday… They always did something on Friday nights and it would be late before they returned. She turned the light on in the bedroom and saw Mike's bag on the bed. Tina put her purse down and went to the bathroom to see Mike in there, with a towel wrapped around him. He jumped when she peeked in. "Tina!" He covered his heart with his hand.

"Sorry," she said and rushed out.

A few minutes later, he emerged, clothed and told her, "Chandler has a date over, and I've had a chance to cool off." Mike sat on the bed and the previously pacing Tina sat on it, too, putting one of her feet beneath her. "We need to talk… Where is your ring?"

"Folded into a tear stained six page letter of why I don't deserve you and never did," she said and looked up at him, shyly. Mike shook his head, moved closer to her and wrapped her in his arm.

"Tina, things are not just going to go back to normal between us… mainly because they never were normal. But, let me tell you one thing, Tina… I put that ring on your finger and I am the only one who can take it off." She reached into her purse and took out the letter, which Mike tore open, tore the paper in pieces and made them rain, then returned her ring to her finger. She cried. "Tina, we have a lot to work out. I want to start by you telling me _everything. _After that, I want to lay down and cuddle, and in the morning, I want biscuits." Tina laughed at Mike's request for biscuits, but she knew that he was joking. He just hated seeing her cry and now he was less mad than he had been the past couple of days.

Tina started from the beginning – from her mother and father… most of which he knew about both of them. She went on to tell him how she ended up in the institution, the promises that she made herself, and everything along the way that related to her personal growth and her demons. At the end, Mike was in tears, "Baby… why would you ever think that I would want you to carry this alone? Let me be here for you, in any way that I can."

"You _have _been, Mike. You have been there for me from the start. You are the key to the cage around my heart," she said. "I can't ever lose you, Mike!" Tina said and threw her arms around him.

"You never will. You never will," Mike assured her.

Cooper Anderson slid all of the mess on his desk aside. Things had gotten out of hand. Things had become spectacularly troubled, and when he thought that he had a break, things always shut down! He thought that he finally had a shot at taking down Will Schuester. If he could have made Sam Evans take a deal, Sam's testimony could have put Will away forever. Now, not only was Sam Evans a dead end in the cases that he thought he could dangle over his head, but he had no leverage whatsoever to make him want to participate in taking Schuester down.

Detective Anderson grabbed his coat and rolled his eyes at the desk. Everything would be there tomorrow. On his way out, he ran into a young, light skinned black woman, "Detective Anderson?" She said. Cooper studied her. "You don't know me, but I have reason to believe that you'll want to look at this information. It concerns Will Schuester." He accepted it and Andrea turned, pulled her hoodie over her head and left. Anderson looked at the note on the top of the envelop and read_: Justice awaits inside._


	38. The Revoke

_In all of my time of researching all of the minor characters from Glee, so I could use them relentlessly in this story and not have to create any… I could not find a first name for Will's dad anywhere. (Many don't have last names, but he didn't have a first name. Smh. So, I had to give him one.)_

**The Revoke**

Cooper rubbed his face and smiled at the dark tinted Filipino lady behind the desk at the records department as she handed him a crate of files. "Detective Cooper, I was able to find most of the files you requested, but some of them were misplaced and I really had to search for them… then, some of them were just obviously lost."

"Oh, no, pretty lady. I can't settle for lost," he announced, checking over the list hehad given her and noting which ones she marked as lost. "I'll need you to look again, please? Extra hard… I know that it's asking a lot, but this is very necessary." He flashed her a Disney prince-like smile and she sighed.

"For you, Detective Anderson, I will comb through this entire place inch by inch to try to find those records. But, you OWE me, Mister. My payment is dinner, on you, and a Dexter marathon, at your place."

"Certainly, Shoshandra. But, that's ONLY if you find the files." He winked at her, picked up the box and reaffirmed, "Depending on you, Foxy." As he left, she sighed again and fanned herself. It made no sense for somebody to look that good to be a detective.

Cooper hardly allowed himself any portion of rest as he worked on following up on all of these allegations against Will Schuester. If these were correct, Schuester was a damned domestic terrorist! He made his charts, made his notes, posted sticky pads, and basically let constructing his case(s) against the man eat up his life, but he fully believed it was worth it…

"What the hell am I smelling?" Mercedes asked. Sam looked around, then looked down and his eyes widened. "Sam?"

"Hey… Um…I think that maybe the dogs are sick. There's what looks like throw up on the floor, in here and they both look pretty down," Sam replied.

Lauren came up, with a broom and some grit to pour over the mess. "I just noticed it, before you came down and I have already called the vet. As soon as I get this cleaned up, I'll bring them in."

"We'll take them, Lauren," Sam said.

The assistant nodded and pushed the two holding carts towards him, "I was gonna put some newspapers down in their taxis and load them up." Sam nodded and got right on it while Mercedes fell deep in thought.

"Have they been sick?" She asked, suddenly realizing that she had not been paying much attention to her babies in the past few days, with all of the stuff that happened with Sam and Schuester and the arrest and such… But, she had suddenly remembered Terri Schuester asking her about the dogs. Had that been a threat or promise? Oh God, had that woman done something to her babies?"

"Uh… they've seemed a little off the past few days, but I figured they were just tired or something, and this morning they both just started with this. But, now that you mention it, they hadn't been eating as much," Lauren said.

"Has Terri Schuester been in here or anywhere near them? Or anyone had access to their bowls or their food?" Mercedes wondered.

"Not to my knowledge, Boss Lady," Lauren said, sweeping up the now coagulated pile into a dust pan.

Sam said, "She may have slipped them something when she was petting them the other day… or she could have had someone come through to give them something when the shop was busy." He lifted Kissy into her pink and gray taxi and commented, "But, we're bringing them to the vet – so they'll be fine." He moved to help Cluster into his taxi, but the dog began to get sick all over, again and Sam waited until he finished before sliding him into the cart. Lauren sprinkled her bag over the new puddle and gave Sam a sad look. He went to load them into the van and Mercedes hung back.

"Why are these people so evil? Why would they hurt perfectly harmless dogs?" Mercedes asked, suddenly severely sad.

"Because they're cowardly ass bitches, Miss Jones," Lauren told her and offered her an escort to the van while she waited for the liquid to solidify under the sawdust. She helped Mercedes into the vehicle and asked, "Have you taken your medication, Missy?" Mercedes reached into her bag and felt around for it. It wasn't there. She would have to take it when they got back. Her babies were sick!

She couldn't believe it. Sam stared at her, waiting for her reaction. It seemed like Kissy was going to be fine, according to the vet, but Cluster's vitals were really messed up and when the vet tried to give him treatment and he went into a seizure and when rescue was attempted… they ALMOST lost him. His condition was still questionable when they had to leave him with the vet for observation. Sam was upset enough for both of them. Cluster was actually his favorite – but he wouldn't have wanted anything to happen to any of their dogs. Stevie's dogs had been taken to a dog trainer who was supposed to be unlearning their behavior, but he did warn them that it might take quite a while.

Even though Mercedes couldn't really go around the dogs, Sam thought that they were really sweet guys, when they weren't trying to pounce on dark skinned people and he wanted them to get the help that they needed to be able to be friendly and affectionate to everyone, except for intruders. They were guard dogs, first. So, they would still be able to guard the home front, but he didn't want them to be hate-based guards. On the ride home, Sam looked over at Mercedes. Mercedes had Cluster since she was seventeen and Kissy since she was nineteen. Both of them were close friends of hers. Both were members of her family. "Are you alright, Babydoll?" He asked.

"I'll be fine," she told him.

"So will Clusterfrak, okay? He'll be okay. Stevie's little monsters will be okay. _We'll _be okay."

"I feel like I should have known that something was up when Terri Schuester was all up in my grill and I was literally afraid for my life and Cluster wasn't making her back the hell up. I should've smelled something, or kneeled down to check to see if he was eating something that I hadn't given him… or… something," Mercedes said. "And if something happens to my dog, that's the last straw, I'm gonna beat the living hell out of her entire face."

"Babe – she's pregnant," Sam said.

"I wouldn't hurt her baby by beating her upside the face!"

"The stress, though. Besides, that's not you, Mercy. Don't stoop to that level. Not to mention – Cluster's going to be fine."

"Oh my God! She also asked me about Emma!" Mercedes said. "We have to check on her!"

Sam and Mercedes approached Emma's hospital room and a nurse immediately cut them off and told them that at the request of Emma's family, only family members were allowed to see her. Mike saw them and came up to ask, "What's up, guys?"

"Mercy thinks that the Schuesters may have something bad planned for Emma. They sort of threatened her the other day, along with the dogs, and Mercy herself. Well, now – it seems like the dogs have been poisoned, without us noticing it and we're worried that maybe something's gonna happen to Emma, too," Sam spouted out.

Mike folded his arms and took a deep breath. "It's been a sad situation. She isn't getting any better. It seems like she's regressing, to be honest and with them forbidding none family members from seeing her, there's nothing I'd be able to do to get any of you in, but I could get myself in there and check on her. I'd just have to find a reason, which I'm sure I'm smart enough to… Then, I'd have to sneak a peek at her records to see if there's anything weird." He shrugged and said, "It's Emma, so – I don't mind risking a little trouble to make sure she's alright. You two can go to the waiting room, if you want?"

"I'm going outside, because I need to call Shannon," Mercedes said. When she got on the phone, she caught Beiste's voicemail and left a message, but before she finished, she was getting an incoming call. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mercy! I haven't heard from you in weeks," the woman said sadly.

"Shannon – we just tried to come check on Emma and we were told that only family could see her. When did this happen?"

The woman on the other line let out a deep breath and admitted, "The other day. Emma seemed like she was getting better, and so's I'm sitting there, holding her hand, when Terri and Will come into the room. Now, I try to be cool, though I know that there's all the crazy going on between you kids and the Schuesters, but in case you haven't noticed – my lil' Pumpkin and I usually stay out of it. But, Schuester takes one look at me and he asks, 'Who said that it's alright for people like you to be anywhere near my sister?' And at that point, I'm taken aback – for a couple of reasons. One is that he never claims that she's his sister. Up until then, I had never heard him use the word to describe her and he shouldn't have even known that I knew.

So, I look right at him and I say, 'Now, Will – I think that you know what Emma and I are to each other and any kind of brother would want me here for her, because you know that she would want me here.' And that's when Terri Schuester opens her little trap and tells me, 'Emma has no idea what she wants, so we're making a decision and you need to leave.' After a pretty heated argument and the nurses calling security, I was sent away and I haven't been able to see Emma, since. I'm talking to a lawyer to try to get something done about it, as the woman that she's shared finances, a home and other contracts with for the past decade, there should be some way that I'm allowed to see her. I'm not even trying to make any kind of heavy decisions or anything. I just want to be there if my woman wakes up, or be there if she passes on."

The sorrow in Shannon's voice hurt Mercedes' heart. They talked for a short while longer, until Sam told her that Mike was headed that way and she promised to call the woman back. Mike jogged up to them and said, "You have every reason to be worried about Emma. She's been stable for all of this time, then suddenly, in the past few days, things started declining. If it gets any worse, she may have to be put on life support and guess who will have the legal right to decide what happens to her?"

"Not her undocumented brother, I know!" Mercedes said. "I mean, it's a SECRET familial relationship, isn't it? Nobody knows because it could hurt his reputation!"

"Technically, no one knows because it could have hurt his father's reputation, but old man Schuester's not really a politician these days, is he? Will is the politician. Daddy Schuester is the CEO of some huge corporations, now and Will is probably is political leverage for his shady business shit," Mike said. "Whatever the case, I guess Will no longer cares about people knowing about Emma, as long as whatever it is that he's trying to do benefits, in the end."

"I think he's running scared. That means that we're close!" Sam announced, excitedly.

"What about Emma?" Mercedes asked.

Sam asked Mike, "Is there any way that you can get your dad to look over her information and try to do something for her?"

"She isn't my dad's patient. He doesn't really have the right or reason to do something like that."

"Can't you just ask him, Mike? I mean – maybe other doctors won't appreciate it, but if he checks it out because he got a tip and a woman is saved because of it, he can't really get in trouble, can he? And what about if you or he decides not to do anything and Emma ends up getting killed by Schuester, in the meantime? Can you live with that on your conscious?" Sam asked. "After Puck died, you told me that you and your dad looked over his information and your dad saw how messed up the stuff was. Just, let him know that it's some of the same kind of danger, but this woman actually may still have a chance!"

Mike nodded his head, "You're right, Sam. I'll talk to him."

Mercedes was unsure if she even wanted to try to do anything today. She woke up to the feel of Sam's strong arms around her soft body and damn it if there was any other place that she would rather be. She snuggled closely to him and felt that familiar poke that made her heart skip a beat. She heard him moan against her skin and she pressed closer to him. "Sam?" She whispered, in case he was asleep. He didn't make a sound, so she presumed that he was, until he let go of her and started moving around. "Sam?" She said a little louder, but he didn't respond. When Mercedes heard the familiar sound of a condom being opened, she smiled and said, "It seems like an inconvenience to have to dig for that and put one on."

"I'm not inconvenienced much, because I know that once I put one on, I get to have you," he whispered in her ear as he pushed himself inside. She gladly acquiesced to his longing. He needed her. She loved him. Things were very unsettled, at the moment and she really never knew what to do or say to make anything any better, for him. So, she sort of had just taken to doing whatever he wanted. "I love you, Mercy. I love you so much," he would frequently tell her as they made love and for those moments, nothing else in the world mattered, at all. But, afterwards, their problems are still alive and well and their danger and fear was still very real. Not even an innocent dog was safe.

Sam rolled out of bed and looked at Mercedes, snuggled up in the sheets, slightly glistening from her perspiration and settling back into a sleepy mode. "You gonna stay in bed today, Babydoll?" He asked, stroking her arm. It was her third day and he was worried, but he didn't want to push her. She shut her eyes and nodded her head. Sam stroked her face and kissed her, "I wish I could stay with you, but I got a weird text from Matt, so I have to meet up with him this morning. When I get back, I'll check on you before I start working in the shop." She simply nodded again and turned over on her side to go to sleep. "Mercy… I love you," he said. She shuddered. Every time he was going to leave and he told her he loved her, he made it sound so final and that only put weight on her fears of something awful happening to him, out there.

"I love you too, Sam. Come home with your shield, or on it," she told him. Sam smirked at her Spartan reference and gave her another kiss on the side of her head. She placed her hand in his hair and brushed his short tousled spikes with her fingertips. She heard his phone sound and he answered it as he got up and began to get ready to leave. When he left, he let Kissy into the room. Kissy had been depressed Cluster had been away, but the vet assured Mercedes that he looked better and would be home, soon.

Mercedes held her medication in her palm for longer than she even knew, blankly facing nothing in particular in front of her. She felt so lethargic. Everything that she did began to feel like it was a tiring task… even lifting those little pills to her mouth. Eventually, she simply went back to sleep, leaving them on the table, next to the bed. What she didn't realize was that this had been the third day that she had done this thing. Whenever she did get up, she turned on one of her Puck CD's and listened to him singing, _Paint It Black_ by the Rolling Stones, on repeat. With Cluster leaving her, her mind went to Puck and she ended up listening to a number of these CDs in her free time.

She was laying in bed with Kissy on her lap, petting her and listening to Puck sing _One Thing _by Finger Eleven and play his guitar when she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" She called and he stepped inside of the room.

"Mercy… the elevator wasn't locked," she heard Dwight say. "You know it isn't safe to leave it like that. Do you know where Sam is?"

"Somewhere with Matt," she said, apathetically. She heard him coming closer and felt the bed move slightly as he sat on the foot of it. She reached over and turned her music down.

"How have you been holding up?" He wondered.

"Um… Fine?" She replied, not meaning to sound so unsure. "Fine. It's rough, because I raised Clusterfrak from the time he was a puppy. I sat in with him at all of his guard dog training classes. I kept him healthy, eating the best of things, and gave him the best toys and treats. I made sure he had regular vet visits, refresher courses in guarding, regular grooming and maintenance, wonderful hygiene to almost lose him like that. What kind of person could do that?"

"Terri Schuester didn't marry Will because they're so _different, _that's for sure. Those two were meant to be together," he said.

"Yeah, well, I hope that she falls along with him," Mercedes said. "By the way, do we know anything more about how these things are coming along?"

"I don't, but I'm sure that Sammy and Matthew are working it out. Listen, I wanted to thank you and your friends for all of the help and support you've shown us. I know that neither myself nor Mary even deserved for you to be so kind to us after how we handled you when Sammy first brought you around, but you didn't hold that against either of us. I even think that if Mary had made it, you'd have her in your home recuperating. So, first off – just thank you, for being a loving woman. Thank you for loving my son. He needs you. He needs someone like you to help him stay this optimistic and hopeful young man that you helped him to become, after he was released from prison." Mercedes started crying into Kissy's fur. "I don't mean to make you cry, Hunny. I just want you to know that you're just as important to Stacie and I as anyone else in our family. We love you, Doll." Dwight squeezed Mercedes' foot, gently.

She nodded, "You are my family, Dwight. I accepted all of you into my heart the moment that I accepted Sam into it, faults and all. And of course, I would've taken Mary in. Sam loved her more than anybody in the world. He was mad at her and I think maybe even still is, but he loved his mama with the biggest part of himself."

"Well, he did at one point in time. But, I think it's safe to say that the biggest part of himselfhas been shifted to love another," he smiled at Mercedes and told her, "I was thinking to thank you that maybe we can all have a fun night, and I know how much you love karaoke, so I wanted all of you and your friends to join Stacie and me at Coach's."

Mercedes frowned, then forced a smile. "That's sweet, Dwight, but I don't know if I can handle that, right now. Shannon's having struggles with the Schuesters over Emma and Dr. Chang has warranted a guard and an investigation to be launched at the hospital. I know that Coach's is still open, but I haven't been able to be there since my friend Puck died, and now with Emma's life on the line and Cluster being as sick as he's been, I kind of don't want to do anything that's going to make me feel all happy and hopeful until we get all of this mess taken care of. I feel like if I do that, I'll get all excited, then when the next disaster strikes, when we face the next loss, when we go through the next wave of terror… I'll have a longer way to fall down. I'd prefer to stay down here and let the next tragedy just fall on me."

"That don't sound like the woman that Sammy's constantly bragging about. That don't sound like the little lady that I met and got to know pretty good in Kentucky and I don't recognize the gal laying in this bed, sulking with her doggie," Dwight said.

"It's me, Dwight. This is who I am, underneath all of the strong fronts and illogical leaps of faith. How am I supposed to continuously run a marathon if I can't even get a splash of water? Why do these people get to do stuff like this? They've killed our friends, members of our family, and been so wicked as to prey on pets! We are getting stomped down. Why would I _want_ to keep getting up to get kicked right back down?"

"To make those chomps sweat. If they want to beat you down, don't make it any easier on them, Hun. Make them work at it. Make them bleed for it," Dwight suggested. She sighed, because she still felt defeated. "How about after they're dealt with? It'll be the karaoke celebration of the year," Dwight said, sounding hopeful.

"Dwight, after they're dealt with, I will sign up for karaoke, honky-tonk night, amateur stripper showcase…" Dwight began laughing and she joined in for a brief moment, even though – hell, she had been damned serious. "I just don't feel like doing anything and I won't be able to focus on enjoying anything until this is over and done…"

"Babydoll?" She heard Sam call out, sounding worried. He rushed into the bedroom and started at the sight of his father on the bed, but then he let out a relieved sigh. "Mercy – you never locked the elevator after I left! What if someone would have come up here and did something to you?"

"Sorry…" She started, but he cut her off.

"Is that Puck singing?" Sam asked, trying not to sound as bothered as he was by that. Why the hell would he actually be worried about Puck? He was dead… but then again, that probably made him even more of a threat… a threat that could never officially be settled. He still didn't know exactly how she felt about losing Puck the way that she had, but he knew that Quinn had given her several possessions from their late friend and it seemed like Mercedes was revisiting some of those sentimental things. He walked over to the CD player to cut it off. He had a long morning with Matt and he couldn't handle these thoughts of Puck, right now.

"I was just…" Mercedes started, but Sam cut her off again, with a gasp.

Then, he asked, "Mercedes… are these pills on the stand some pills that you were supposed to _take?_ Please tell me that you have been taking your medication and not just leaving it here on the table!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked, through her teeth, "Isn't Dwight still here?"

Dwight told them, "I'll be on my way. Just know this, Mercy – I meant everything that I said. And Sammy, I just got finished gloating about how in love y'all are. Don't give her reasons to doubt me by overreacting or something." Dwight gave Mercedes' foot another squeeze and got up to leave the room.

When they were alone, Mercedes was about to beg Sam not to fuss at her or start an argument, but he fell onto her shoulder and fought off the desire to cry, "Why haven't you been taking your pills, Mercedes? There's so much going on right now and I don't want you to be depressed through it. I don't want you to have another breakdown."

"I'm not going to have one," she tried to promise, but her voice cracked from hearing the pain in _his_ voice. "All of this has just gone too far. I'm not as strong as I must've thought that I was when I took this on." Sam sat up and stroked her face.

"Took this on? You… you mean being with me?" He asked, sounding even more hurt than before.

"I mean putting up a fight with people who obviously fight better and dirtier. They're grittier and more ferocious. An eagle is strong, but does it stand a chance against a pack of wolves?" Mercedes bit her lip and said, "I'll never regret what we have, Sam… unless I lose you. I'll regret it all, if I lose you. Because if I lose you, nothing was ever worth all of this!" Sam tackled her lips with his and she cried into his mouth. "I just want all of this to go away," she whispered softly.

"It's about to," he told her and rubbed his nose against the side of her face. "Matt and I talked to Detective Cooper Anderson today. Matt's gathered up all of his father's research, accompanied with my testimony, the testimonies of others who knew of some of his plans firsthand, we're close, Baby. We're so close. I need you to hang in there, for me. I know that you can do it. I know it's tough, but I swear that after this is over, I'll never let you go through anything so tough again. You'll never have to hurt like this, again." He grabbed a couple of the little scatter of pills off of the nightstand and reached for her glass of water that may or may not have been sitting there for the past few days. He felt bad. He felt that he should have paid more attention to her.

Of course, he wanted her to have her space, but sometimes maybe he wasn't protective _enough._ He simply didn't want to be like Quinn had been. In speaking of which, "I spoke to Quinn today," he said as he handed her the pills. Immediately, he noticed her face brighten at the sound of her former best-friend's name. She took the pills and drank the water he gave her without questioning him. He answered, "She and her sister are willing to testify against Russell Fabray – even up through her admitting that he shared with her conspiracy to commit murder."

"What else happened today?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"It's been quite a day," Sam said.

Matt heard several alerts coming from his phone and computers. Something had clearly happened. He rushed to the computer and opened the first message that he saw from Andrea. She was out for the day, but promised to come in later on. However, in this message, she was promising to meet him at the police station and she attached a link. Matt opened it and saw breaking news that Preston Schuester had been arrested for… and there was a list! He leaned over his work center and began to pull up the story on different sites, then reached for his phone. **You and I are needed at the police station, ASAP. I sincerely hope that you have some personal testimony on Preston Schuester. **He texted to Sam while he reached for the laptop that he took with him everywhere.

He had taken to wearing his vest ALL THE TIME, except for when he was in the shower (not that he showered as often as a person probably should), but things were getting SO close. Detective Cooper Anderson had been on Matt's radar for years. The young detective had gotten involved in a scandal a few years earlier when he dared to investigate the connection between one of his colleagues and a white supremacist outfit that was starting up. From what Matt read about it, he had come up with a lot of pertinent information and even attached Schuester's name to the claims, but lawsuits and settlements were involved, he faced disciplinary action and ultimately could not do anything about anything. Yet, Matt had faith in the man's honor and in his attention to detail and desire to do his job properly. He had been Matt's choice for whenever he found something that they would be able to use against the Schuester syndicate, since that time.

Now, Matt pulled on his hoodie and packed away his weapons. He prepared his bag and hit the road. If anyone was watching him, they were probably apt to open fire in the middle of the morning, without a mask, without a good goddamned and while he should probably be paranoid and/or afraid, he was basking in this feeling. For once, he felt like he actually had an upperhand in this fight. For once, he felt like he had some level of power that intimidated and alarmed those bastards and he was going to go in for the kill. No more smart, clever moves. No more chess. It was time for Battleship.

It took Sam longer to get to the station than it had taken Matt, but when they saw the purple van approaching, Andrea began to smile and nodded her head, "I know that they never actually did anything _personally _to me, but is it weird that I really feel this great sense of victory for the two of you and everyone else that they have hurt or harmed or robbed or raped?"

"Any decent person would be happy about it. Less not celebrate just yet, though. It's not gonna be complete until we get those guilty verdicts and slash or they start killing themselves or each other off… But _you _should be extra proud, because I promise, I never could have gotten this far without you in my corner."

"You're my best friend, Matt. You've always been my best friend. Maybe I couldn't give you the kind of comfort that my girl Phai has seemed to or the kind of closure that this dude walking up has, but I always knew that I was going to ride out this entire fight with you, even if we got arrested or killed in the process, which we haven't. Knock on wood," she said and knocked on a plaque outside of the station as Sam reached them. "What's good Lemon Drop?" Andrea asked.

"Why are we here? Where are we in the mission?" He asked back. Both Andrea and Matt held out their phones towards him and he looked back and forth between them before simply taking Matt's out of his hand to read. "He's… Is he inside?" He asked, looking up, excited.

"He is inside and he is PISSED!" Andrea said, laughing. I sped my ass over as soon as I got the text earlier, and I was one of the first folks here. I have snapshots. Then, I walked in there, big and bad and snapped some more photos before that Officer Goolsby snatched me up and threw me out. He almost made me drop my damned camera!"

"Do we know if he's affiliated with them?" Matt asked Andrea.

Sam said, "I don't think so. I think he's just an asshole. He was an equal opportunity asshole when he was a corrections officer."

"Badges make a man think he's superhuman, though," Matt said. "I want more info on him," he told Andrea, who quickly added that to her to do list. Matt shook his head at Sam and announced, "I just don't know enough about this man and he could be a ghost skin. This town is creeping and crawling with ghost skins."

Andrea confessed, "Well, whether or not he is, I know it's safe to presume that he will not be letting me back inside. You two should get a move on, so you can cut through the press crowd."

Officer Goolsby was one of the policemen trying to keep the area clear in front of the doorway. When he saw Sam and Matt. He rolled his eyes, but allowed them to come into the station.

Sam sat in the room with Holly for a while before Cooper finally came in and smiled at him. He and Blaine both had stunning good looks, Sam thought. They both looked like they could be models or actors or something. The detective shook his hand and said, "I am glad to be meeting with you today on different circumstances than last time. I am Detective Cooper Anderson and this is my partner, Detective Bryan Ryan. I understand that you have information that you are willing to share and even testify in court regarding Will Schuester's involvement in political corruption, white supremacy terroristic ties and even conspiracy to commit murder."

Sam took a deep breath and glanced at his lawyer, who he saw eying Anderson pretty hard, but she didn't seem to think he shouldn't speak, so he nodded and clearly answered, "Yes, I have personal testimony that can confirm all of those things and the names of others who may be willing to speak, as well."

Cooper smiled and took a seat while Detective Ryan simply stood in the shadows, against the wall. "We can get to others, soon enough. For right now, I would like to know what type of information that you personally have. I need to know details, and as I record this conversation, I am not going to try to bait you or lead you into any answers. It has to be clearly established that I did not force any of the testimony out of you or lead you to conclusions that help my case." Sam nodded in understanding. "Alright. Good then, I want you to tell me everything. While I may not use it all, I do want your version of the entire nature of your relationship with and knowledge of Will Schuester. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sam said.

"Please, start from the beginning," Cooper said.

_ The first time that I ever heard the name Schuester, my family was living in Tennessee – where we're from. My mom had these two best friends – Mrs. Nelson and Mrs. Saunders and I was best friends with both of their sons: Rick and Hank. When the three of us were eleven, Mr. Nelson tried to kill Mrs. Nelson and got arrested. So, she and Rick went to live with the Saunders. It was supposed to be until she could get back on her feet, but about a year later when Mr. Saunders got this really great transfer of his job to come to Ohio, the Saunders took the Nelsons with them. Mr. Saunders was going to be doing some kind of pretty big deal PR work for the Schuesters and at the time, my mom and I both thought that we weren't ever gonna see our best friends again._

_ My mom accused someone of a rape and a kind of huge scandal revolved around that for a while, so my dad started trying to get a job transfer out here so that we could be near our friends again – I mean they were closer than family and Dad thought that a change of scenery couldn't hurt, with all of the mess behind the rape allegations and stuff. He and my mom had been having some problems and he thought it had a lot to do with her friends being gone, while she was going through her big situation. The company that Dad worked for eventually allowed the transfer to happen and when he got the transfer approved, a few months later, we were in Ohio, as well. It was definitely different for us, but we enjoyed it, because we had old family friends to enjoy it with. I got to continue growing up and hanging out with my best friends and Mom got to hold on to hers, as well. _

_I began to get familiar with Will Schuester, through word of mouth. My buddy Hank really looked up to the guy and he would tell me all of these stories about how the Schuesters were champions for the white man. Rick's dad had made it to Ohio and he and his mom ended up living with him. Rick had a lot of messed up stuff going on in that house, and Hank would constantly explain to us why all of the problems that white men in America was the fault of all of the minorities, in particular, black men. He had these really interesting ways of spinning it. He was very good at repeating these things that he was learning from his dad, who became a very good friend and confident of Will Schuester. At the time, Schuester wouldn't talk to me about such things. It was years before I would actually hear these kinds of philosophies and teachings come directly from him._

_We were doing pretty good, in life – until my dad lost his job a very short time after we got here. We'd used up all our resources to get here and it put a lot of stress on he and Mom. It put a lot of stress on the family, and Rick started in on how this was the… to quote him only… "the niggers' fault," in his opinion, just like with his family's problems. Then, at home, even though my folks tried to keep me out of their business, I could overhear dad talking and he seemed to feel like it was because of blacks taking jobs and stuff that he was out of work too. With me feeling the way that I did already about them, because my mom said that black guy raped her, and with Rick's verbal attacks and Hank's philosophies, I quickly started getting engulfed in these white power ideals and in the belief that we needed to take our country back and put them all back in their place, beneath us._

Sam cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had not talked about these things in a while. He had not thought about how it all got started and about the passion that he had at that time, for a period. Thinking about it, remembering it, and speaking about it made him feel sick. Admitting these things made him feel guilty and exhausted. He felt so foolish and he was greeted again by the terrible things that he allowed to come about from all of this. He was tortured by the fact that he had a beautiful woman at home that he _loved so much, _who might have been a victim to the same hatred and he shivered. "Are you alright, Mr. Evans?" Cooper asked.

"It just hurts to think about the influence that I let these people have over me and the impact that it had on my life… and impact that I am still having to deal with, right now," Sam said.

"Well, hopefully – with your help, we can prevent his influence from impacting others in that way," Cooper said.

_ I got familiar with him when I was fourteen. There was some kind of education fair or something and the Schuester family was one of the big contributors of the thing. Hank signed up for volunteering for some extra credit or something in his National Junior Honor Society, so Rick and I went along and we were all gonna hang out and fun stuff when it was over. Hank introduced us to Will and his wife, when he was about to leave the place. Rick and I were acting like a couple of teenie bopper girls or something, commenting on how much his teachings meant to us through Hank and whatnot. He quickly silenced us and told us that those kinds of things were not supposed to be openly discussed, because our country was in such bad shape that people might side with the, you know, N words and that he could face scrutiny and even maybe some type of punishment if people heard such things said about him. That was the first time that I actually heard him say anything about the ideology that Hank had been passing on for the past couple of years._

_ Shortly after that, he was asking Hank about us – how close we were and stuff like that and Hank pretty much told him the history of our friendship and our families. Then, Shuester contacted my dad and told him that he had met me and that I was a bright kid and showed a lot of promise for life. He told him of how impressed with me that he was and how he would love me to enter into one of his many learning and development programs for young people. We couldn't afford it, so Schuester gave me one of his family's generous grants (basically allowing me to become a part of his group for free) and he even gave my dad a job at one of their places. And it was pretty much the best job that my dad ever had and I was eternally grateful to the man for being so willing to help us out. He told me that I was worth it, because I was the future of white America and this country needed young boys like me to become the men that too many white men weren't man enough to become._

_ The learning program was really cool and gave me a chance to hone my artistic talents and helped to tutor me and stuff in school and I loved Will Schuester like he was an idol god. Rick, Hank and I were crazy about him. But, I got even more exposure to him by the time I got to high school. I'd failed the first grade and I failed sixth grade, because of problems with my dyslexia. But, by the time that Will Schuester got a hold of me and had me in these programs where I kind of had to do better in school and stuff, I was passing – even though it was hard work. I thought I owed it to my country and the white race to do and be better than the inferior ones, so I tried harder and worked harder. I hated when one of them was better than me. _He shook his head again, thinking about Shane and about Matt and Matt's family.

_ My freshman year in high school, I was sixteen. I met Jesse St. James the summer before, through Rick and Hank, at one of Schuester's events for his favorite youths. Schuester insisted that I meet Jesse and told me that I could learn a lot from him. He practically made it law that Jesse take me under his wing. Well, as everyone knows, Jesse was Schuester's poster boy, his pupil, his golden child. I think he loved Jesse more than his own family did. He was like a son to the guy. When Jesse took me under his wing, I became privy to everything that Will Schuester had going on at the moment. Much of it was through Jesse's sharing, but I do have many, many personal details and stories that implicate Will Schuester in various acts of hate crimes – the most detailed account that I have is that of the conspiracy to commit the murders of the Rutherford family._

Cooper seemed to hold his breath for a moment while Sam admitted this last part, then he asked, "Are you certain that you can implicate Will Schuester's involvement in that crime?"

"I'm positive," Sam said. "As you well know, I was involved and I have served prison time for my involvement, but I know details of how it was planned. I have personal witness testimony of Will Schuester's fear and hatred of Mr. Rutherford and I am willing to tell it all. And, Rick Nelson may be willing to speak, if he could get off of death row."

"We've attempted to speak with Mr. Nelson, and he is not willing to turn on Schuester," Cooper replied. "But, we do have someone else with personal eyewitness testimony that implicates Will Schuester and others in a plot against _your _life and Matt Rutherford's," he admitted.

"Really?" Sam asked.

Cooped smiled slightly and said, "Quinn Fabray. She is willing to testify that her father tried to gain information from her in order to use it to frame you for the murder of Matt Rutherford. Will Schuester's name is tied into it."

"Quinn is testifying?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She arrived earlier to give me her statement. We are going to have her family in the witness protection program." Cooper waved over his partner and said quietly, "Let them move in on picking up Will Schuester, now." Detective Ryan nodded his head and made a move for it. "We have a problem," Cooper admitted to Sam, "These people are particularly good with tearing down and picking apart witnesses. Usually, they have scapegoats and flunkies actually _willing _to take the fall for them for a chance at white power glory…"

"Yeah, but they aren't going to be willing to do that for Will Schuester," Sam said, very certainly.

"I'm sure that he already has something in place," Cooper said. "I have seen him do it before, though we've never had someone willing to turn on these people like you are brave enough to do, so that will help and I honest to God think that this is it. We're finally going to be able to nail him."

"Yeah, but he's really gonna get nailed. The entire time that I've been in here talking to you, Matt's been out there, broadcasting the last bit of information that his dad dug up on Will Schuester. It's his dirtiest secret, so far," Sam said and chuckled.

"What is that?" Cooper asked. Sam smirked.

Matt listened and read as the many comments came through and virtually reveled in the hate that he was getting. But, as he sat in the waiting room of the police station and watched as the police brought in one irritated Will Schuester, he took the headphones off and tucked them away. He shut his laptop and put it into his bag as he headed for the man, slowly. Matt pulled his phone out of his pocket as he watched Will fuming, though refusing to say anything to the police. He was smart. He knew the law and he was not going to act a fool… yet. Matt approached him and said, "Schue! I released those records. You know, the ones that you killed my family over." Will's eyes widened in shock and horror and it brought the greatest joy to Matt on the inside as he held his phone up to him, recording the reaction. "Smile for the camera, Nigger," Matt said.

Now, Will became irate and began trying to struggle with the police as he yelled, "Go to hell, you nigger! Nobody will ever believe your lies! You go to hell!"

"Unfortunately for you, there are historical libraries and information open to the public, when they know what they're looking for and that they're looking for it. My father saved everyone the work. Checkmate, Motherfucker." He backed away and smirked, still filming Will's reaction on his phone. Just by the way that he was behaving like a crazed animal, Matt knew. We got him. We _got _this bitch. Sam came rushing out of the interrogation room to see the guy acting like a madman.

Cooper Anderson was something else. He took this time to begin escorting Preston Schuester out of holding, accompanied by his lawyer. "Dad!" Will called, "Dad!" The man would not even be bothered to turn his head towards him.

Will began to cry as they took him towards a cell and Preston informed him, "Mr. Schuester will not be communicating with you. Do not attempt to contact him or our law offices. You have been dropped as a client and disinherited verbally, soon to be officially."

"Dad, don't do this! Dad!" Will called out.

The man turned abruptly and fussed, "You've dragged MY family name through the mud. As of this moment, you are cut off! You and your mother who I was ignorant enough to knock up!" He snarled, then turned and left.

Cooper patted Sam on the back and said, "Don't worry, we have a lot on Preston Schuester. None of them are safe, especially not Will."

The police escorted Will Schuester away and Matt came to meet up with Sam. Matt had a joyous look on his face and laughter in his voice as he said, "I got that entire scene recorded. Sending it to Andrea, right now. In a few moments, it'll be on the website. That fool fell apart, Sam!" Matt laughed happily and gave Sam a playful punch in the arm. "I am going to go answer some mail and make sure the blast fliers are distributed throughout the city." He was practically bouncing as he walked away. Sam raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, but froze when he saw Quinn being led out of an interrogation room.

She had her hair cut even shorter and she looked like she had picked up a little bit of weight. It looked good on her. He caught her eye and gave her a small smile, but she purposefully avoided his eye contact and brushed her hair behind her ear as she was led out of the building. There was no way to tell where they might be bringing her and now, Mercedes and the others would probably not be able to contact her, if she was going into witness protection… and Mercedes had told him that Quinn did not want to speak to her while she was getting better. He wondered if she intended to talk to Mercedes, ever again. He figured that he would have to be the one to tell her that Quinn was going into witness protection and most likely going to disappear forever, if not - for a while, maybe a long while.

"I don't get it. Why is this even any kind of scandal?" Brittany asked as she, Santana, Tina, Lauren and Becky hung over the bar in POM watching the TV from the Evans home that had been put in.

Tina explained, "Because he is one of the highest up leaders in a white supremacist movement… and he isn't fully white."

Santana just smirked and shook her head at the news report that in the same story of how Will Schuester had been arrested for alleged involvement in white supremacy organizations, in fact has traceable African-American DNA in his bloodline. Santana commented, "The sad thing is that I know that somewhere down the line everyone probably has a pinch or two of something else of anything else… but he's got a sizeable pinch. His pinch is more like a little slice."

"So… he's like a little black, but he hates black people?" Brittany asked, seriously trying to understand what was happening in this story.

"His great-great grandmother on his mother's side was fully black. His great grandfather, his grandmother and his mom all married the whitest person that they could find to try to flush it out and to be honest – they did a pretty good job. Some people, especially when they come from those fancy old families and shit used to try to pass to make life easier for themselves and their kids. I'm willing to be that his asshole father had no idea that he was marrying a fourth generation passer and by the time he found out, whoopsie fuckin' daisy – he's been raising him and fathering him to be a super white soldier. Gotta keep such shit under wraps!" Santana said.

"But, isn't that only a bad thing to the bad people? Why is it on the news? They should be talking about how mean he and those _really white_ white guys have been to all of you," Brittany said, frustrated and confused.

Tina explained, "It's news because it's scandalous that someone with his genetics would actively participate in such shameful and simultaneously shameless displays of self-hatred and persecution. But, according to Matt, the ones that have been passing for white are generally worse racists than whites who hate others. Think about it. They hate that part of themselves enough to hide it."

"Is it kinda like being in the closet?" Brittany asked.

Tina commented, "Only if you're in the closet and terrorizing gays, at the same time. But, for these guys, everything was in hierarchy. There are levels and positions, ranks and titles. They have just found out that one of their top guys is actually 'the enemy.' To me or you being whatever he is – 1/8th black or whatever is black. He identifies as white and he is mostly white, but to them, if you have but a DROP of black blood, you're not pure. You're tainted."

Lauren said, "I once heard somebody justify that by saying a little leaven spreads through the whole lump of dough."

Tina shook her head, "Yeah, they _will_ try to back their issues up with the Bible. This business with Will Schuester's true identity is shaking their entire foundation," she practically giggled.

Brittany shook her head and gathered up her purse, "I have to get going. Shannon's been allowed to go back to the hospital with Emma and now that she's got new doctors and stuff, she's seems to be improving. I have a lot of work to do around the bed 'n breakfast that I've been ignoring while Emma's been out. If she wakes up and comes around, I don't want to get in trouble."

Santana reached for Brittany and kissed her and nuzzled her with her nose, "Whenever we close up the shop, I'll stop by and see if you need any help."

"Cool or hot beans… whichever beans you like best," Brittany said and kissed Santana back before leaving.

Lauren said, "The best thing about all of this, aside from the fact that the Schuesters are getting raked across the coals is that with Will's recent scandal, his former so-called friends don't want to have anything to do with him. They're trying to distance themselves from him. He has no more friends."

"I feel bad for that damned baby," Becky commented and shook her head. "Well, ladies, it's about time to reopen the shop. Get ready to get to work." She clapped her hands twice and they turned the television off and prepared to open POM back up for the day.

Tina grabbed her purse, as well and told them, "I'll see most of you ladies tomorrow. Guess I'll see you tonight at Emma's Tana. Lauren, tell Stacie to call me if she needs anything and Mercy to just call me when she gets back and tell me all about how great Cluster's doing."

"For sho,'" Lauren said then blinked and shook her head, "Artie is rubbing off on me."

Tina hardly had a chance to get out of the door before Mercedes, Sam and Stacie came into the shop with a chipper couple of dogs and wide smiles. She smiled too and rushed over to give Cluster a hug. "I was just thinking about you!" She cheered and playfully began to smack him on the backside. "How is the baby?" She looked up and asked her friends.

"Good as new!" Mercedes excitedly reported.

Tina stood, squeezed her friend into a tight embrace and said, "God, Cedes, you must be so relieved! I can't even imagine what these days must've been like wondering about him." She let go and added, "Now, let's just pray that Emma is so lucky. So far, they say her vitals have improved, but they're worried about permanent brain damage and she's still not responding to anyone." She shrugged sadly and looked over at Sam. "How's your bro?"

"Dad and Stace went to see him and tell him about Will," Sam said and glanced at Stacie.

"He's not so good, right now – but then again, he's in a mental hospital and still grieving over seeing our mom you know… die," Stacie answered.

Tina nodded and said, "Well, we'll continue to pray that there's hope for him too." She hugged Stacie and kissed her on the cheek, "I've gotta get back to the Magic Mirror. Stacie – call me if you need anything." Tina said, as she made her exit and pointed at the girl.

While she left, Mercedes and Stacie headed for the apartment, with Cluster and Kissy happily running around and Mercedes commented, "I'm so glad that they're better, but I will be so relieved when we can just take them for regular walks again!" They got onto the elevator and Sam quickly began to get to back to work on bringing the delivery stock from downstairs into the stockroom.

Tina locked up the shop and after she finished with all of her closing procedures, she made her way towards the exit. Her security was on the lookout and she wished him a good night and called Mike, as she typically did on her way to the car. From the time, they would be able to spend two hours, maybe even a tad bit more time together before he had to go in for his overnight shift. "Hello, you've reached Mike's phone," a male voice answered and she froze and dropped her keys before she had a chance to put them into her car door. Tina rushed to pick them up from the ground when he said, "And I need to talk to you, as soon as possible. Meet me at the house."

"What house?" She asked, scared, but trying to sound strong.

"Your mother's house," he answered.

"If you hurt Mike, Paul Karofsky…" She began to warn him, but he cut her off.

"I don't have much else to lose, Tina. You on the other hand, I need to see before I forget my manners and this young man has to suffer for it," he said, coolly.

Tina finally got into her car and told her father, "I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

"And if it seems like anyone else is in the loop on this, Girl…" He said, then she heard Mike let out a loud cry and she began to try to call out, but heard a click. Tina covered her mouth and started her car. But, her momma didn't raise no fool. She texted Matt. **Paul has Mike at my mom's old house. I'm headed there, but I have no idea what to expect. **She began to drive and heard her phone buzzing a couple of minutes later, and at the stoplight, she read Matt's reply:

**Keep both of your asses alive… I'll figure the rest out. **


	39. The Retaliation

**The Retaliation**

Tina had side-eyed the hell out of Sam when he gave her this CD – a CD that was the Japanese version of several anime openings. He was trying to figure out how to make CDs, so that when he started trying to make Mercedes' CD, he wouldn't mess it up. "And, since you're Japanese, I wanted to make your CD work for you," Sam had said, so proud of himself.

"My mom was Korean," she said, trying not to sound _too _pissed, because she knew that despite Sam's changes, there were some things that his ass had not been taught to understand – like not to assume that all Asians had the same heritage. Sam stared at her blankly and proceeded to hand her the CD that she couldn't understand one damned word of. She kept it in her car, where she kept most of the music that she didn't listen to, too much. But, there were a couple of Scandal songs from Bleach that she enjoyed and some of these songs, even though she had no idea what they were saying, portrayed a high level of emotion and some of them, she even researched the lyrics to. The song that she had on repeat on her way to Mike was a Bleach opening, as well. Bleach was one of Sam's and Mike's favorites and this particular song –Uverworld's _D-Technolife_ was totally appropriate for this current situation.

She couldn't PRECISELY remember the English words, but she remembered much of them, because they appeared on the screen when the show was coming on, and now, she was recalling certain parts. She stopped her car a few blocks away from her mom's old house and made sure that she had every stashed knife that she could think of.

At this point, she had no idea who, if anyone, was still on Paul Karofsky's side. She figured that he was probably alone, seeing how his political career had fallen apart, Will Schuester hung him out to dry and none of the others probably wanted to bother with picking up the pieces to his life, not while trying to keep themselves hidden and undetected after the shitstorm that Schuester's true heritage brought upon them. She guessed that supporters in other cities and states probably would have withdrawn their loyalties and alliance from all of the Lima and maybe even all of Ohio's brotherhood, after finding out the kind of operation that was going on. Imagine the nerve of them letting a slightly black-blooded man into their noble work!

But, there were loyal soldiers. Rick Nelson proved that when he refused to turn on Will Schuester (however, Rick eventually turned, of course, after he found out that Schuester was "one of them" and had been "playing the white man for a fool," and Rick had much more affirmable dirt on Schuester than anyone would have thought, being a flunkie – Rick did a significant amount of dirty work for the man. Grunt work. The filthiest kind… He was worse than Thad had been. Tina remembered Sam saying, "No wonder it was nothing for him to do what he did to that family…" Now, the brotherhood was going to let the Schuesters take the fall for all of that stuff. Russell Fabray and Paul Karofsky might not even be touched by some of it, if the brotherhood backed them up in it. Tina sighed and shook her head at the thoughts fleeting all the hell through her head, distracting her from her focus… Mike. She had to get Mike out of there!

Mike stared straight ahead, wishing he knew some of the stuff from those old kung fu movies that he had been obsessed with since he was a child – where the protagonist could program himself not to feel pain. He kind of wished that he was a ninja, at the moment. Then, realizing that Tina was going to come here and possibly be killed just made him sick to his stomach, but if Tina were to live and have to live without him, after everything that they had been through, and the new things that they were working through, things that Sam and Mercedes told them would be their testimony someday… Mike gagged. Paul looked at him and asked, "How's everything with the whole medical school thing?"

"I'm doing well, despite the fact that last semester I ran into a few road blocks here and there. But, I'll be done with medical school in a year and after that, I intend to get married," Mike answered, calmly – really wanting to tear the man in front of him apart. _This _was the reason why it took months for Tina to loosen up whenever they were alone. _This _was the reason why it took years for her to even try to trust a single word that came from his mouth. _This _was the reason that even after she agreed to marry him, she thought that he could never love her for who she really was! And Mike wanted to kill him.

"Really?" Paul asked and took a seat, crossing his legs as he asked, politely, "Have you decided on colors? Going to dress like a ninja and a geisha?"

"Well, neither Tina, nor myself are Japanese… so…" Mike said.

Paul chuckled and asked, "Do you think that only the Japs should be allowed to have Japanese theme weddings?"

"I was under the impression that you made those suggestions because you presumed that we're Japanese. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know the true nationality of the woman you had two children with, but she was South Korean. And I have lived in America and have American citizenship, but I was born in Costa Rica and my parents are of Chinese decent. I'm Chinese American and Tina is Korean American. I'm not familiar with these "Japs" that you speak of, but if what you're trying to ask me is if only Japanese people should have Japanese themed weddings, then – yes. Because for anyone else to do it, and not be some percentage of Japanese, that's called cultural appropriation and it's insensitive to the culture, mainly because the rest of us don't really understand much of why such things exist in those cultures and we can't bring them the same honor. Some things are not to be toyed around with, because they are important to certain groups and for the rest of us to just handle them however we feel, because we're trying to be trendy – that really hurts some people."

"Tell me about it. Hurt: That's the way that I feel when I leave my house in the morning. I have this gook neighbor to my right, gardening, a nigger across the street with my flag hanging above his house, and I move a little ways down the road, there's the spic and his hot blonde wife, jogging around the neighborhood, waving at passing cars with smiles. That's what you mean, right? That sounds like this cultural appropriation that you described."

Mike sighed and grunted, then replied, "Are they not American and just doing these things to be cool? Because the Asian woman net door could be an Asian American, like Tina and just love flowers and fruit. The Black man across the street might be a Black American who loves _his _country. Hell, for all we know, he served in the military to protect it. For all we know, he has a son overseas right now fighting to do what he thinks is protect this country and protect democracy and whatever lies that he's been fed when he enlisted. For all we know, that Hispanic man could be a Hispanic American who fell in love with a woman, because of who she is on the inside and they make each other happy, so they do things together and they wave, because they're friendly and would like to acknowledge other people, even though they're perfectly happy together. Have you ever had just one portion of joy in your miserable life, Mr. Karofsky?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. My greatest portion of joy was perfect. He was beautiful, and your bitch took him away from me!" Paul snapped, his polite politician gone away completely, now as he jumped up from the seat and rushed over to Mike, "And I am going to see to it that she suffers."

"You don't think that she's suffered enough? Watching how you treated her mother all of those years… Feeling the big hands that were supposed to help her learn to tie her shoes and ride a bike, instead, pull her hair and throw her across rooms when she cried? You don't think it was hard for her to try to convince Kim that she had some worth, despite the fact that one of her parents told her that she didn't and her other parent cosigned it with her silence? It was utter shit for T to have to try to gather her sister up and make a full person out of her after their mother hung herself because she thought that they would never come back, because of fear and hatred of you and how you treated them. That woman was so messed up in the head that she didn't know how to just walk away with them. She thought that you would find them. She thought that they were better off with her dead, so that you would leave them alone, but no… Then here comes your son…"

"Don't you talk about him," Paul warned.

"He comes along, pretending to be a friend, for what? To _further _torment these women that never deserved any of that in the first place? They were just starting to have some semblance of a normal life together, when he restrained and sodomized his own baby sister, in her own bedroom. So, yeah – Tina did make him answer for that, but though her retaliation was warranted and though she earned herself some justice – when you found out… You made her suffer more. You _killed_ her little sister, who was still suffering from the victimization of the son that you were allegedly seeking justice for…"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HIM!" Paul roared.

"FUCK HIM!" Mike shot right back, "And fuck you," Paul stuck Mike in the side with something sharp and tiny and Mike groaned at the pain of it. But, through his groaning, he said, "Fuck you. You can torture me all that you want, you will never hear this man beg or ask you for anything!"

Stacie, Dwight and Sam were sitting at the bar watching TV together. Mercedes had gone up to the apartment, for the night. She was tired, for running around with her dogs all day and had taken them and herself to lay down, after having taken them to Sandy's shop for their excellent grooming needs. Dwight looked over at Sam as he took off the turtleneck, for the night and changed into his t-shirt. Those tattoos were still so hard to get used to, especially when Sam kept them covered, at all times – even in the heat of the summer. He knew that they made his son feel ugly. He knew that they made him feel insecure and that they were a constant reminder of everything that he had done wrong in life and everything bad that had happened to him and he wanted so badly for them to be gone from his body. "Have you looked into the surgery?" Dwight asked, gently.

Sam didn't even glance his way as he commented, "It's expensive. It's worth more than I'll be able to even save up in years. I'll be aging by the time I can get enough to get rid of them all."

"What about seeing someone about maybe target areas? You could get a quote at least on that one they forced on your neck…"

"I don't want to talk about that stuff in front of Stacie, Dad,:" Sam said, uncomfortably, as he turned red.

Stacie commented, "I'll go up, then. I think it's worth a discussion and even though you ought to trust me with information, by this point, I'll respect your wishes."

"It's not about trust. It's about the fact that you've already had to hear and see and live through too much. What's wrong with me wanting to baby you a little bit?" Sam wondered.

"I ain't a baby, for one," she told him, "And like you said, I've been through a lot. Babying me at this point is putting a band-aid on a busted skull. But, like I said, I'll respect your wishes. I'll see if Mercy's still up and maybe cuddle with her and the doggies." Stacie marched off and Sam could tell that she was angry, but he just couldn't bring himself to ever share the prison stuff with her – probably not for as long as they both shall live.

When she was on the elevator, Dwight said, "I care about you and Mercedes' future together. You can't wear turtlenecks everyday of your life, for the rest of your life."

"I can and it's worth it to not have people look at me the way that they did when I first got out, before Mercy was gracious enough to get me turtlenecks. I can't stand the thought of people looking at us and seeing her with me, like this. She'll be ridiculed and ostracized. I've put her through enough to last a lifetime."

"You didn't put her through this, Sam."

"I put _all _of them through it. You know what I found out, from Andrea? There's a guy named Nick – blonde guy, handsome features, good breeding, good background, jock… they tried to induct him in high school, too. They tried to get him to get into some of the stuff that I was getting into and he not only told them to go to hell, but he told his parents and the cops about it. They thought he was playing some kind of prank, because he had a few run ins with Karofsky, but this guy made the right choice and he's now got a successful career, a wife, kids, and all that. I could have done that, Dad. I could have had a real life. My friends could have had real lives."

"Sam, what if you had made that choice? What if you ended up never going to prison or enduring all of that and you found yourself a nice little girl in high school and married her and had all of that? Do you think that Mercedes and the others still wouldn't have had this stuff going on with Schuester? Quinn, Tina and Emma brought these guys into her net before she even knew you existed and eventually, they would have fought back. Maybe they wouldn't have lost friends to murder. Maybe Mercedes could have been married to that Puck kid. Maybe she could have been married to Quinn," he said with a shrugged, "But, however it would've been without you – they STILL would've had to eventually deal with these people and having you here while they are doing it has been a significant amount of help. What if without you, they'd all been dead, by now, and what if Stevie had chosen to be with them, even without your help?" Dwight shook his head, "You can't go living and basing your life around what ifs, Sammy. You gotta do what you can do with what you've already got. You've got another chance and you have a shot at real freedom. You have a woman that loves you with her everything and friends that will die for you, just because."

"In what messed up world would Mercedes be married to Quinn?" Sam asked.

"In Quinn's messed up world and please don't tell me that's all that you walked away with?"

Sam laughed and said, "No. I hear you, Dad. And TRUST me, I appreciate everything. I don't think I did, at first. I thought that Mercy was overbearing. I thought that I would just be some charity case for her. I mean, she just gave me this job, without any application or interview or anything. When I asked her about it, after the fact, she said something like – I sounded so down and defeated and she just had to help out – not something I wanted to hear. But, she fell in love with me, and I'll be eternally grateful for that. I just can't get the tattoos removed. Maybe, I'll think about the target thing. It's kind of distracting when I'm with Mercy and her hands or arms are wrapped around my neck and I can feel her skin brush against it. It makes me feel so… dirty, Dad." He shook his head.

"We'll look into some specialists and get you looked at for some quotes," Dwight promised. They talked for a while longer before they heard a knock on the door and Sam went to answer it.

Matt was standing there, dressed in all black – kind of like he was when they went to rescue Quinn and Aphasia. Sam didn't like this, already. It got worse when he noticed the stressed look on Matt's face as he asked, "Is right now, when all of us are in this bullshit together really the time to not have your phone handy?"

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Matt came inside, glanced at Dwight, but didn't acknowledge him as he said, "Paul Kaforsky has Mike Chang and Tina is either on her way or already there, alone – to try to rescue him or trade herself for him. Both of them will end up dead if we don't get there, soon." Sam nodded and left out of the door.

"Sam! Aren't you going to tell Mercedes?" Dwight called.

"We have no time to lose," Matt said.

But Sam nodded and said, "My dad's right." Sam rushed up the elevator to let Mercedes know that he had to leave and to give her a kiss and an 'I love you' while Matt waited, annoyed. "Never been in love, have you?" Dwight asked him. Matt rolled his eyes and Dwight went on to say, "It takes over a great portion of your life and has you wanting to do for the other person, even if it kills you."

"I don't need any filler, okay Evans? I can completely wait in silence and be absolutely fine with that," Matt informed him. He didn't feel like going into anything with Sam's father. For one thing – he liked him less than he liked Sam. For another, he was worried about Tina. Honestly and truly, aside from Santana, who he had been pretty cool with since they were children, Tina was the person out of this group that he connected with the most. They were extremely different folks with extremely different backgrounds, but they thought alike in a number of ways and generally saw eye to eye on a lot of things too. She was an ally, a true ally. She meant a lot to Aphasia and she was a friend. He felt that for her. Matt may have been a lot of things – many bad things, but one thing that he always did pretty well was being a friend, even if he didn't let his friends in all the way or if he wasn't extremely close with them. Sam was wasting time! "I have to go. I can't wait on love," Matt said and left the shop. When he was getting into the vehicle, Sam came rushing out and caught him, just in time to pull the door open as the car was about to speed away.

"Really, Matt? Tina's one of my best friends!" Sam fussed.

"Yeah, mine too – that's why _I _was trying to hurry up and save her. And let's not forget that Mike and I have been friends since high school," Matt complained. Sam didn't know if he had ever learned that information, but now that he thought about it – Mike and Matt seemed kind of friendly with each other. But, they didn't seem close. They probably fell out when all the stuff started happening to Tina, because of Matt's flier.

Sam felt odd being in a vehicle with Shane and Anthony, but Shane was in the passenger's seat, next to Andrea and Anthony and he were on opposite sides of Matt. Still, rushing out, he hadn't had the chance to grab his turtleneck, and now he felt so exposed with his tattoos… Especially being in a vehicle full of black people. Matt said, "We shouldn't drive to the house. We should park elsewhere and meet at the house. We still don't know who's with him or what, but we have our gear, just like we did before. Will Schuester is behind bars, awaiting trial, Russell Fabray is on the run, and Paul Karofsky has been in hiding. When we go in there, let's make sure that whatever we do to try to get him does not involve Mike or Tina getting hurt." Everyone agreed.

Tina crept into the house. It was dark and she couldn't hear a thing, but surely, Paul would be there. How the hell did he even GET Mike? That was not the important part. The important part was that she had been waiting for this shit her whole life! Tina crept through the old, familiar hallway. Even in the dark, it was familiar, because all of her time there had been dark. After Kim died, Tina tried on numerous occasions to remember better days. She tried to remember the happy times that she had with Kim and with her mom. All that she could really remember was being afraid any time that she thought she might be happy. She was afraid, because she knew that these moments did not last long and even if they did, he would eventually return and when he returned, he would hurt her again. "This is the last time," she said to herself, then began to call out, "PAUL! PAUL!"

She realized that she saw a tiny bit of light – in the one room that she dreaded above any other. Her mother's bedroom… the place that he always took her to brutalize her. The place that she finally gave up on life. Tina held one of her knives tightly in her grasp and she kicked the door open and swung it, just in case. Paul was not in sight, but she saw Mike, immediately.

His mouth was taped up, so she assumed that Paul was behind the door. She withdrew another knife, made her way quickly around the door and threw it, making it stab into the wall. When she shut the door to check, Paul came storming out of the closet and charged right at her. Tina quickly turned around and stabbed him, but he'd knocked her hard enough that she was flung half way across the room. "This little bitch has been playing with knives since she was a girl," he said, removing the knife that she stuck into his forearm, as she shuffled about to get up from the floor and scurried to Mike. "I don't think that I ever taught her," he said as she started to cut the rope off of Mike, "Never bring a knife to a gunfight. Back away from him, you little gook bitch."

At the mention of the word "gun," Tina paused and when she looked at Paul, she saw that he had pulled one out. "Mm hmm… Daddy came prepared, just like you did, all those years ago when you went to see Davie."

"Davie?" She repeated, "You actually call that big ape something cute and affectionate, like Davie?"

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped at her. "Davie was a great boy. He loved to laugh and play and dance. He was excellent at football and he was going to be a great sports agent, some day."

"Funny… Kim was a great girl. She _actually _was, not just in my mind, but to other people, too. She loved knitting and decorating. We were going to go into business together, but she ended up in a psyche ward and so I went into business with a friend of a friend, instead."

"David was fed a lie," Paul defended.

"Yeah – I wonder who served it up," she said, unphased by the man's tears.

"I taught him everything that he knew, but I couldn't make his decisions for him. I couldn't stop Jesse St. James and Sam Evans for bullying him into the things that he was doing with them," Paul said. "It was because of them that he ever had those types of urges."

"Nnnn-not because his father was exactly the same way?" Tina asked, judging Paul with every muscle in her face.

"Davie never saw me hurt a single fly."

"But, you did teach him that non-white people's lives were worthless. You did program him to have faith in the omnipotence of white privilege. David could have been a human being, but thanks to you, he was a monster and he had to be slain." A shot was fired and Tina froze at the sound of it. Mike began to shake and move around. He was desperately trying to free himself, while she seemed to move in slow motion. Tina's face fell to look down at herself. "You shot _me_?" She asked and laughed as she reached to hold her chest.

"It was always my intention to kill _you. _Your boyfriend was just the bait to get you here," Paul said. "I hate you more than I ever hated your mother. She was so pretty. She was so perfect, but she was wrapped up in that gook flesh and I could never forgive her for it. But, I just couldn't leave her alone. I was hooked on her. She was like a drug to me. I never knew that Davie sought you and Kim out. He'd always wanted to know about my secret life. He'd always been curious about what I was hiding from him."

Tina leaned against Mike and whispered, "This asshole really wants me to suffer, making me listen to this bullshit before I die," she said and ripped the tape from Mike's mouth.

"Hey!" Paul screamed, but Tina ignored it to tell Mike, "Say something worth hearing."

"You aren't going to die," Mike said, softly as Tina snuck a knife into his hands, which were bound behind his back. Paul rushed over to grab her and threw her on the floor. "You asshole!" Mike snarled, trying to cut himself free.

"When he sought you out, he just wanted to know who you were. He saw that I had a secret, just like he did and mine was worse, because you and Kim existed. He was gay and he could hide it forever, if he wanted to – but the only way to hide a couple of gook kids was to kill them or abandon them. I did you a favor and let you live and you took my boy away from me!" Paul whined.

"This is some bullshit. Mike, will you promise me to fuck him up? I am so light headed…" Tina said and shut her eyes. Paul leaned down to check to see if she was dead… and Tina elbowed him in the side of the face. He stumbled and dropped his gun, which gave her a window. Tina punched him in the groin, then shoved him down and kicked his gun out of his reach. "Are you that off of it, right now? You think I'd come in here without some protection?" Tina pulled her shirt open and showed the blood bag bullet proof vest. "I have friends, too, Motherfucker!" She snapped and kicked him in the side. Just then, Mike was cutting himself free.

As soon as he was free, he rushed at Paul and pulled him by the shirt, "Stand up, you coward!" He ordered, pulling the heavier man to his feet. "You get up and fight me!" He urged.

"Mike…" Tina started. But, Paul found his way to his feet and he and Mike began to legit fight. Tina backed out of their way and went to retrieve the gun. She heard someone coming into the house and she stealthily went to check to see who it was. It had better be friendlies. No… it was two of those damned red-head triplet bastards. She pointed her gun at them and asked, "Are you two alone?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. One thing's for sure though – _you _are!" They rushed at her and Tina fired the gun, unloading it, though her aim was not great, because a gun has that bounce in it that made your hands go all crazy if you didn't know what the hell you were doing. She simply didn't have the time to think about it. She saw that one of them fell, but the other reached her, punched her and disarmed her.

Mike heard the gunshots and rushed to check on Tina, damned near forgetting about the man that he was fighting, who used that time to grab the rope and try to strangle him. Mike opened the door and began to crush Paul against the wall behind him. He could see Tina wrestling with a red head teenager, even though it was dark, there was a bit of light from the moon outside and the open door that he and Paul had waited for Tina inside. When Paul fell to the floor, Mike jerked the rope from himself and used it to wrap around that redhead demon that had the upper hand on Tina. He tightened the rope around his arms and tried to restrain him, warning him, "You're a kid – and I don't want to hurt you."

"You go to hell, Chink." He said and kicked at Tina, hitting her in the side of the face with his foot. That made Mike slam him, face first into the wall. The kid was dazed, but conscious when Mike dropped him.

He checked on Tina and she pointed at the other one, "I think I shot him."

Mike went to check on him and sure enough, he was laying down with wide open blue eyes, not breathing. "I thought they had been arrested," he said.

"They were, but the one that shot Mary Evans took the blame for everything and these were let out on probation or something, because they never technically kidnapped Quinn or Aphasia – Stevie did, and they never technically hurt anyone either. They're in a family of lawyers. They knew how to spin it," she said as she saw Mike trying to work on the teenager, to try to revive him, if possible. "Did I kill the kid?" She wondered. Mike stopped his efforts and she looked sad, but it was quickly replaced by anger and she turned it towards Paul. "People like YOU, who program your children to hate and to build an empire upon hate… now a what – sixteen, seventeen year old boy is dead?" Paul was breathing hard and still seated on the floor. "Get up," she said and reached for the rope. "Get! Up!" She insisted, pulling out a knife, as she did.

"Tina," Mike started.

"No. You've had your piece of him!" She fussed. They heard someone else, approaching and Tina quickly grabbed Paul and put her knife to his throat as the door opened and an unofficial tactical unit entered. "Matt?" She called out. Matt quickly rushed to her and paused when he saw the scenery. She nudged her head at the boy on the floor, "I shot him. The other one got knocked against a wall. Mike is safe. You can get the police, now."

"Tina, what are you doing with that man?" Matt asked.

"We are going to have some father-daughter time," she said.

Sam stepped forward and shook his head, "Tina, let the police sort him out."

"The police?" Tina questioned. "The same police that sorted him out when my mother, my sister and I were being tormented? No, no – I am sorting him out!" She said. "Mike, I need your help." Mike quickly rushed to help her to tie up Paul's wrists.

"Don't do anything crazy, Tina," Matt warned.

"We're going to talk!" She snapped and shoved him, towards the door, with the knife to his throat. Mike followed, as Sam and Matt watched.

"She's going to kill him," Matt whispered to Sam.

"I think so, too," Sam told him.

Matt shook his head and told him, "That's not how I want us to deal with our problems."

"Everyone isn't you, Matt," Sam said, shaking his head. "We need to try to get the police here to sort this out."

"And tell them what?" Anthony asked, annoyed.

Matt said, "That we came to try to rescue our friend; that these kids were like this when we got here, but no one else was, and we don't know where they went."

"Sounds like a job for anonymous caller," Andrea said and pulled out one of her prepaid phones. The others made their way to the vehicle.

"You do realize that some of this might have been prevented if you had kept your phone on you?" Matt asked Sam. Sam simply sighed.

Tina was crying as she drove her car and Mike simply didn't know what to think or to do. What the hell was he doing? He should be trying to talk some sense into her. She was going to do something that might destroy her life. She might get caught and be in prison for the rest of her years. He turned D-Technolife down and asked, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I've been waiting on this shit my whole life, Mike… and my father has finally come to a point in his where he wants it too," she answered. Tina drove out to the cemetery and let Paul lead her and Mike to David's burial. "Matt and Sam made amends at the graves of the Rutherfords. I figured that this is the perfect place for me to make my peace." She pushed Paul to his knees and said, "He always wanted to know about your secret life. Tell him. Tell him everything. Tell him about how you promised my mother the world and let her fall in love with you. Tell him how you got her pregnant with me, then tried to beat me out of her. Tell him how when you got her pregnant again, you stabbed her in the stomach, because you knew that a beatings might not work – I was proof that the beatings wouldn't work! Tell him!" She cried. "You weren't too shy to tell me this shit! I was just a little girl when you told me! I think that Davie can handle it!"

"Tina," Mike said, but she ignored him and kneeled next to her father.

"I think that Davie should hear about the time that my mother tried to kill herself, convinced that maybe if she was dead, we would go into the system, and you wouldn't come find us, because you didn't care enough to bother. Tell him how she failed and when you came to see her, you told her, right in front of us that if she ever tried to leave you again, she could at least kill us first, because we were never wanted, anyway…" There were tears in Paul's eyes, but he was still silent. "Why the fuck are _you _crying, you piece of shit?" She asked.

"Because, no matter what I've ever done, no matter how terrible of a person I am, I loved my son," he said. "Just being here always reminds me that if I did the things that I did and I was never killed for them, he should not have been, either. Why didn't you kill me, then? When he hurt her that way… when you found out what Davie did, why the fuck didn't you kill me then?" Paul asked, the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Because I didn't know how the fuck to find you, that's why I have never killed you, in all o0f this time. I could never get my hands on you. But, it is somewhat rewarding to know that you got to suffer. Frankly, I didn't think that you had any capacity to give a shit about anyone but yourself."

"You and I aren't that much different, Tina," Paul said.

"This fucker actually knows my name," she announced to whomever.

"Don't mock me. I was going to let your boyfriend watch you die, because I knew that if you died knowing that he would have to suffer here without you, that would be the ultimate punishment. I think that some part of you killed David _because _you knew that I would be somewhere, suffering because of it. It was very well played. If you weren't wrapped in all of that gook flesh like your mother, I might be proud of you," he said.

Tina stood up and handed Paul the knife. "You can kill yourself, like I suggested. You know that you don't have shit left to return to in the world. Or, you can go on living without him and just suffer somewhere. It's your choice, and either way – I'll feel like I won. But, what you will never have the chance to do again is hurt me or Mike. We won't give you that kind of power. Our love for each other is stronger than all the hate that you shoveled over me for all of those years. I only just realized it. You destroyed your children's lives with that shit… but you won't continue to destroy mine with it. Fuck you, Daddy." She stepped a good distance away from him, so that if he did try one last time to injure her, she would be able to dodge it. Then, she walked off, and reached for Mike's hand.

Mike stared at Paul, saying something to the gravestone and he took Tina's hand. "God, T – I was so afraid that I was about to watch you kill him or make him kill himself, like you told me you did to… I'm relieved that it didn't happen. But, what makes you think that he won't come after us again?" They heard Paul make a groaning sound and they both turned and saw him topple over. Mike presumed that he'd stabbed himself.

"I hate to admit it, but – he was right. We are sort of alike… and if I didn't have you, I probably would have killed myself. It's very hard to have to face someone that you loved and wanted to protect and to show them that there is a monster somewhere inside of you, especially if the monster inside of you has made them have to hurt." She glanced back at the lump in front of Dave's gravestone, "I took into consideration the guilt that he would have for David dying and played on it by revealing the deplorable things that he's done, somewhere that he never wanted it brought out – in front of David. Now, they get to burn together," she said, and kept walking.

**The English lyrics to Uverworld: DTechnolife – **

**You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness  
We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden  
Don't throw life away  
I hold your hand**

Will I lose it someday?  
I want to protect your fading smile  
Even the echoing voice that calls me gets hoarse  
And is sometimes blown away by the wind  
I'll find you

You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness  
Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity  
There's a meaning to everything that happens in the unforseeable future  
Now just stay as you are; I'm sure the day will come when you realize  
Just like a rusted person

Just making love is empty  
You said you can live alone  
You're aching with the words of overflowing tenderness  
That won't reach you now

Wow the hand I hold  
Wow is longing for casual tenderness  
Do you remember  
People become gentler by knowing pain  
Drive your life

You've been hurt by incurable pain and sadness  
Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity  
There's a meaning to everything that happens in the unforseeable future  
Now just stay as you are; I'm sure the day will come when you realize

How can I see the meaning of life  
Disappearing, your're the only...

You pull away from me, saying it's so you won't break  
Don't say you can't smile anymore or that you hate humanity  
Now by and by even if you can't see it  
There's a meaning to everything  
We can't erase the past, so let's share the burden  
Don't throw life away

You'd better forget everything  
Remember...your different life?  
You'd better forget everything  
Remember...you can't go back  
Wow but someday, like a warped memory  
You'll understand

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Tina and rested her head on her shoulder. "I always thought that when Paul Karofsky died, you, me and Quinn would have ourselves a celebration," Tina said. "I thought – everything important that I go through is gonna be gone through with them. I miss her, Cedes. I miss Quinnie," Tina said. "I was so angry with her because she didn't tell us, but since then, I thought about how I didn't tell Mike all that stuff, and when he found out, it took him practically no time to forgive me. I feel so bad that I wasn't willing to do that for her, when God knows how much I love her, too."

"One day, we'll see her again," Mercedes promised.

"Yeah, but the three of us should have been seeing each other through this, and I shoved her away," Tina said, sadly.

"She needed it. She'll get some help that she should have gotten a long time ago. Soon, you'll be branching out and getting into some things for yourself that only include you and Mike and you'll see that you did her a favor when you pushed her away. By the time we see her again, she might be more relaxed. Maybe, by then – she'll love herself, like a person is supposed to."

Mercedes heard the balcony door open and Tina said, "Hey, Girl."

"How are you?" Stacie asked, setting down on the concrete.

"I'm fine," Tina said. "Honestly and truly. I feel like so much weight has been lifted off of my chest. I feel like everything is right in the world… except for one thing and I really can't do anything about that, so – I've just decided to have peace with that thing, too."

Stacie asked the two women, "Are we going to have a chance to just rebuild and heal our family, now, or is there more mess that has to be sorted through?"

Tina said, "Well, Paul Karofsky honestly and truly killed himself. That one Giardi triplet that didn't get shot has disappeared into obscurity, the one that did get shot – the only prints on the gun were one Paul's hand and nobody else was around after the cops got there. I think that whoever is left – they've most likely decided that having dissolved a chapter of the brotherhood that had already been tainted is good enough for them… They probably will all honestly and truly leave us the hell alone."

Stacie let out a relieved sigh and said, "I can't lie to you – I was really worried that tomorrow or next week or something, that missing Fabray dude was gonna jump out and try to sew us together or something."

"I think that they found him," Tina said.

"Did they?" Mercedes asked.

Tina said, "Well, I don't want to make a liar out of myself." She pulled out her phone and pulled up Matt's website on it. "Yeah – Russell Fabray found and taken in for questioning on alleged connections to Will Schuester and Paul Karofsky on conspiracy to commit murder and acts of domestic terrorism… It's on Matt's site. You know he wouldn't just post something there." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "Oh, and Kurt and Blaine will be back in a couple of days, so – seems like we should have a welcome back?"

"I don't feel like celebrating," Mercedes said.

"Are you kidding? We've gotten justice for all of us! What's not to celebrate?" Tina asked.

"Emma's still in a coma," Mercedes said.

Stacie offered, "Well, my mama's dead and my brother's in a mental hospital, but as long as we know that the people responsible are being dealt with – there's still a reason to celebrate!"

"They haven't been proven guilty, yet," Mercedes reminded them.

"It's a damned done deal," Tina said, "And Matt and Andrea's genius asses have fixed everything in such a way that no residue of any of the things that we did to protect and defend ourselves will ever come back on us. I know that they probably felt that safe and untouchable at some point, too… but they were covering up for evil. All we want to do is live." Tina began to stand up and Mercedes and Stacie followed her lead. "My butt hurts, and I hear that there's a couch inside," Tina said. "Tomorrow, Mike and I will be moving into our new secret-free apartment." Mercedes and Stacie both snickered a little at the description as they went inside. The three of them got comfortable on the couch and Tina began to flip through channels.

"Something has changed," Stacie said.

"What do you think it is?" Mercedes wondered.

Stacie commented, "It feels like a normal night. I don't feel like someone that I know and love is going to die tonight." Tina smirked and landed on Alice in Wonderland on Disney. "You're actually going to watch a Disney movie?" Stacie asked, chuckling.

"I'm actually going to allow myself a nice retreat into fantasy, since reality is not currently demanding anything at all from me," Tina said, with a smile. Clusterfrak and Kissy-Kissy-Bang-Bang came rushing to the couch and settled themselves, one on either side of Mercedes, so that Kissy was between Mercy and Stacie and Cluster was in between Mercy and Tina. Mercedes didn't comment, but she felt it too… Tonight was different. Maybe all the hell was truly over.


	40. The Restoration

_I can hardly believe that this story has become 40 chapters strong! I hope and pray that this conclusion grants justice to the rest of the story and that many if not all of you will return for the sequel: Do You See What Eye See? _

_Quick notes – I thank each and every reader and reviewer of As Far As Eye Can See, because you've all made this a wonderful journey for me and that has helped me with making sure the characters each took the journey that I intended for them. To all of the special, wonderful people who kept my inbox filled with love and companionship – you know who you are and I love you all. I know that I say it kind of frequently, but I do. I love all of you!_

_Now, let's see where this road that Babydoll, Sam and the Gang has led to…_

**The Restoration**

Tina's make up and dress was already fixed. She attempted to help Mercedes with hers, but her friend insisted that she had everything under control. "Why does Kurt Hummel take being gay to a whole new level? All of the time?" Santana asked as she rushed into the dressing room, with her Disney princess dress on and her hair hanging down. Tina quickly gathered up the materials to fix the woman's hair for the ceremony. Kurt would KILL them if anything was out of place. "Let me help you get this hair squared away," Tina said.

"This is all insane and I promise you kids – when Britt and I tie the knot – you will not know that you aren't at a party, except for that whole exchanging vows and rings part," Santana fussed.

Brittany, dressed beautifully as Cinderella asked, "What knot are we tying?"

Mercedes chimed in (all of them ignoring poor Brittany's very honest question) with, "Kurt says that this is a Princess Paradise. He's always wanted to have a Princess wedding… so… get Princessy."

After all of the racial hatred and abuse that the group had faced for months, several months of court cases, trials, and testimonies, everyone simply wanted to have a reason to come together and celebrate. Mercedes had not felt like doing much celebration at all, but for Kurt and Blaine's wedding, they knew that she would finally be both prepared and excited to join in the joy. Kurt planned his wedding revolving around Disney princesses, but he made sure that the princesses were randomly selected.

Disney never had a Korean Princess, or a Latina Princess for Tina and Santana, respectively, and he wasn't going to try to ask them to be Mulan and Pocahontas, just to get a somewhat similar appearance. SO, he had them all select names.

Brittany was Cinderella, Santana was Belle, Lauren was Aurora, Rachel was Ariel, Stacie was Snow White, Tina was Jasmine, and Mercedes was Tiana… all randomly. The princes matched their lovers, except that Brittany and Santana were the princesses whose princes were being dressed up by Blaine and Kurt. Blaine would be Prince Adam and Kurt would be Prince Charming. One thing that Kurt did not do, however, was have a slew of gowns and suits in various colors. "It's a Princess Paradise, not a Rainbow Warehouse, he'd said as he had the gowns and dresses ordered in white and gold. They still looked like the Disney Princess,' but in white and gold.

"I would have been happier with a Disney Villain Theme," Tina said. Kurt had decided against even using Mulan and Pocahontas… simply because they had been based off of real people, instead of fairy tale characters – and Tina had given him such a hard time about how poorly Disney portrayed the stories that he gave up on them when they were making the names to go into the raffle.

But, they had not expected and had not been told about Rapunzel, until she showed up… "Is this where the Princesses prepare for the party?" She asked softly from the doorway. Tina gasped. Mercedes turned and held out her arms, with joy and excitement.

Santana jumped up from the chair, ruining Tina's attempt at doing her hair and squealed, "Quinnie Q!" She ran to hug their M.I.A. friend and as much commotion and ruckus fired up and died down. Quinn stared upon Tina, who had found her way to Mercedes and rested a hand on Mercy's shoulder. Mercy's arms were still extended for the hug she expected. The other ladies allowed Quinn to break through them and she cautiously approached.

"Mercedes… Tina…" Quinn's lip shivered and both of the women tackled her into a hug and the three of them held each other and cried for several beautiful minutes.

They started to talk and apologize and encourage each other, up until Carol Hudson-Hummel, Kurt's stepmother came in and reminded them all, "Kurt is flaring out into full Bridezilla mode. He thinks that all of the Princesses should be meeting in his private chambers, now," she said, with a eight month old princess on her hip.

Rachel rushed over to collect her and propped her up. "Quinn, would you like to meet Babs Hudson?" Quinn gasped and reached out for Rachel and Finn's daughter. The girl looked so much like a miniature Finn, though it was obvious that her mother and/or Kurt dressed her for this event. Barbra easily went to Quinn and began to mess with the flowers in her hair. "Please do not pull those, Babsy. It took hours to accomplish this hairstyle," Rachel said and poked her daughter in the cheek.

"Rachel, you knew?" Tina asked.

"Well, of course I did. Kurt is my brother-in-law and I helped him with every details of the preparations," she said with a nod and a smile, and her currently bright red hair dipped forward a moment.

"Princesses!" They all heard Kurt roar.

Quinn winced and handed Barbra back to Carol, when she reached for her and said, "I'll tell him that you'll all be there in the next ten minutes!" The woman rushed back to her anxious stepson and the ladies hurried to put the finishing touches on everything, while they talked.

"How did Kurt find you?" Tina asked.

"Networks. Cooper Anderson was involved in my father's court case and he passed on some contact information for them and let me know when the wedding would be. Things have toned down, now. I mean, my father's trial is over and he's locked up, so I'm not afraid anymore." She said and clasped her hands together. "I have a really amazing job in business solutions and recently was given a transfer, back into town." She smiled and shook her head, "I missed my sisters, so much!" Mercedes and Tina went in to hug her again.

Stacie, who was not as familiar with Quinn, but happened to know for a fact that she had nearly gotten her brother killed commented, "Princesses, this is Kurt's day, so we'd better make sure that we get our focus on it."

"Right!" Mercedes said and held her arms in front of her, "I don't know what I did with my corsage." Quinn quickly found it and picked it up, to put on her. When she did, she noticed a very small, elegant and shiny ring on her left hand. She put the corsage on, then took Mercedes' hand into hers to study the article of jewelry.

"This is lovely," she said, with a smile.

Mercedes blushed and said, "Thank you. I told him that I didn't care what it looked like, since I can't see it, anyway. But, you should know that he still took forever to pick it out and have it custom to "fit my personality," anyway.

"He's a good man. He always was. I'm happy for you," Quinn said.

"Well, getting married is a long ways away, but he wanted to make sure that people knew that I was officially spoken for," Mercedes laughed.

_It was the night before the trial began. Mercedes had been worried about everything and Sam wanted to make her feel better. She didn't feel like having sex, and to be honest, he really didn't either. "I just want you to let me hold you," he told her and pulled her into the bedroom. Stacie was going to be entering her senior year soon and was already gone to bed. Mercedes arranged a homeschooling program for Stevie, even though he was in the hospital. "I can read you some poems and imaginary short stories that I wrote about you from my journal," Sam offered._

"_Aww, that sounds sweet," She said._

_Sam got settled on the bed and pulled her into his lap, with his journal in his hand. He opened it and said, "I wrote this when I first started calling you Babydoll." She smiled and made sure to listen to this. "Mercy and I were at the flea market today. She was so adorable, with this bright yellow babydoll dress on and a pair of tights. She had her hair in one of those Lord of the Rings elf styles, with the top part in a ponytail and the bottom hanging down. I don't know if there's a name for that style. But, I thought about the elves. The elves in Lord of the Rings are the most beautiful of the creatures, so it totally fits her. She's just the prettiest thing in the world. Oddly enough, while we were in the flea market, we passed by this stand with all of these dolls and I saw this little doll that looked just like her. I mean, it had her facial structure and was a little bit lighter in shades of brown – but it looked enough like her that it seemed like it was custom made for her. "Hey, babydoll," I said, unable to get my sentence out right and she went, "Hmm?" It was adorable. I said "babydoll," and my sweet little baby answered to it. It was really cute. I didn't end up telling her about the doll. It was so expensive and I didn't want her buying it, like she probably would have. Knowing her, she probably would have bought it just to have it to remember the day that I started calling her Babydoll. I'll remember for us. I'm even gonna write it down. Plus, I have every intention of going back when she's not with me, to get it for her. She's more of a stuffed animals kind of lady, but I think she'll accept it with open arms when she knows how special it is to me for her to have it."_

_Mercedes smiled softly and she asked, "Did you ever get it?"_

"_Mm hmm," Sam told her. I pulled it out of storage tonight."_

"_Why?" She wondered, with a laugh._

"_Because, I wanted to finally give it to you," he told her. Sam shuffled a bit and let Mercedes hold his journal as he reached over to get the doll. He placed it in her arms and she smiled towards him. "You going to take a picture?"_

"_Yes, of course, I am," he told her and snapped a few of her and her new doll. Mercedes smiled and set her doll down beside her. Sam put his arm back around her and pulled the doll close to them, again. "You didn't even play with her," he pouted. She laughed and started to examine the doll as Sam continued to read. _

"_I went shopping today. I knew that I wanted to get this special something for my Babydoll, and I couldn't rest until I got it right. I looked at sets and singles. I looked all across the store. I needed something that called out her name. It might seem like it's too early, but in the past four months, Mercy and I have been through more together than most couples are going to go through in years… I'm willing to g0o through anything with her. I'm willing to go through anything for her. I want to be able to replace the little doll that I bought for her one day with a real baby. I want to be able to wake up next to her and be able to say, "Good Morning Mrs. Evans." Mercedes heard him reading as she was feeling the doll and she'd found a pouch attached to it. When she dug inside, she found a small jewelry box._

"_What's this, Sam? Did it come with the babydoll?" She asked._

"_No. That's what I went shopping for," he told her. "This entry that I'm reading…" She furrowed her brows in confusion and poked her lips out. Sam smiled at her adorable face and finished reading while she opened the box and discovered a little ring, as Sam read, "I wanted something dainty enough for her little hand, but not so small that other people wouldn't notice it. I wanted something that sparkled like her smile, but not so much as to try to outshine her face." He saw her lip quivering as she took the ring out of the box and felt it, in her hand, seeing it as he read about it. "I knew that she would love anything that I chose, but I wanted her to know that I chose it with her in mind – my woman, my heart, my love…" Sam shut his journal and collected her hands, "Mercedes, I bought this with the mind and the will to ask you to become my wife. Will you marry me?" Mercedes' hands and lips were both shivering as she nodded her head, frantically. _

_ She knew that Sam loved her and they had casually discussed marriage and had pretty much admitted that they knew that each other was going to be it for them. They spoke of kids and marriage and a future together… in that way where they let each other know that they couldn't imagine it happening with them and anyone else. But, now, he was actually ASKING her – with a ring and all! And he had gone out of his way to be romantic with it! "Why are you so amazing?" She asked._

_He scoffed and asked back, "Why are you?" She laughed, then started crying as she felt him putting the ring onto her finger._

"_I forgot how romantic you are. So much has been going on…" She said and shook her head. "I love you, Mr. Amazing." She cupped his face and kissed him._

"_I love you, future Mrs. Amazing," he replied and kissed her again, as she laughed._

Mercedes smiled to herself and asked, "Are we all set to go, ladies?"

"It appears so," Tina said and they began to head for Kurt in his changing room. "Where is our niece?" Tina asked Quinn.

"Oh, she's out there, sitting with Joe and Shane," Quinn answered, "She's doing very well."

Kurt was pacing. "This is all wrong. This is all wrong. It's tacky and immature and just wrong and we've planned it and approved it and moved forward!" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt!" Mercedes called out. She was led to him and she held his hands, "This is going to go the way that you always dreamed. I can't imagine this not being perfect."

"We have made sure that everything is totally perfect. Rachel even dyed her hair mermaid princess red."

"And it has not pleased my wonderful husband and thoroughly confused my small daughter," Rachel announced. Santana looked at her beautiful Cinderella, making silly faces at little Babs and she smiled to herself. They could have something like this, one day. But… not exactly like this. This shit was a bit much, she thought as she looked around Kurt's lavishly decorated _dressing room _and tried to even imagine what the rest of the building must look like. Stacie was not part of the actual bridal party, even though she was dressed like a princess, too. She was helping out with things such as straightening out cascading trains, for them to be able to march, making sure they had their flowers and what have you. Carole brought Babs to her grandfathers so that she could help the girl with these little details that Kurt was spazzing out over.

"Tina, please don't let Kurt be like this for my wedding," Mercedes whispered to her friend as Stacie handed them their bouquets and took from them anything they had in their hands that they did not need.

"This is a give and take, Girl. Mike and I might have to elope if Kurt's going to be this way for ours." They giggled and Quinn watched them fondly. Then, she looked up at the decorations… this place _really _looked like a palace ballroom. Blaine was absolutely stunning at the altar, with his white and gold Adam suit and his award winning smile. Tina stared at Cooper, right next to him and asked, "Who is Cooper supposed to be?"

"He's Flynn Rider," Quinn answered and looked away, shyly. Mercedes was smiling, oblivious as Tina's lip dropped and she smiled at Quinn with questioning eyes. "Okay… I wasn't going to bring it up, until after the wedding, but – yeah. We got kind of close during preparing for my father's trial and he was sort of my doorway to my old life while I was in witness protection. He's a very good person, smart, successful… deliciously handsome."

"Deliciously handsome," Tina repeated, then asked, "But, what about Joe?" She poked out her lip, sadly.

Quinn smiled softly and said, "Joe has been the best friend that I could had through a lot. But, we never would have worked out. He's just too sweet and innocent. Cooper's very sweet too, innocent? Not so much!" She said and she and Tina began to laugh together. They heard Kurt make a bunch of 'Tut tut tut tut' sounds and silenced themselves.

About half a minute later, Mercedes gasped and asked, "You're seeing Blaine's brother, Quinn?" The three of them laughed, only to be tutted again. The instrumental Disney medley was beginning and the bridal party was set to enter.

First, Lauren entered, dropping flowers along the sides of the aisle, as she did, smiling at the princes lined up across the front of the ballroom. One very dashing Prince Philip in a wheelchair came to meet her and she smiled, took both of his hands and they bowed to each other before he escorted her to the party line up. Then, Tina as Jasmine, met Mike as Aladdin. Rachel as Ariel met Finn as Eric. Quinn as Rapunzel met Cooper as Flynn and he placed her in her position and returned to his spot, next to the groom. Kurt allotted for the couples to p[air up, even though Mercedes was his maid of honor.

She entered, with a microphone in hand, singing Elton's John's _Can You Feel the Love Tonight. _When she reached hallway up the walkway, Sam came to collect her and the entire wedding party began to resume the song while Brittany and Santana came down the aisle, arm in arm, each holding crowns on pillows, with Prince Charming Kurt following them. They separated at the altar, took the crowns from the pillows, quickly passed the pillows along to Carole and Burt, seated right at the front, and placed the crowns on their friends' heads. Cinderella took Charming's hand and Belle took Adam's and they placed their hands into each other's. Then, the two ladies walked to their spots in the line-up and Blaine and Kurt approached the altar together, two princes.

After the wedding, all of the wedding party was seated at a seemingly endless royal table and the guests were seated in tables, on the outer walls of the ballroom. Mercedes stroked Sam's hand beneath the table and told him, "I am so happy right now. I can't imagine ever being happier."

"You kidding? You better be happier when we do this… though I have to say… we are not doing this like this. This thing is exceptionally fancy. It's so Disney like, I expected a villain to interrupt it in the middle of the floor in a huge ball of smoke…" She began to laugh. She had never actually seen it happen, but she watched movies with a narrator describing the actions, so she knew that it could happen in one of those films.

"I'm sure that when we do it, I will be the happiest woman in the world," Mercedes told him and gave him a kiss on the lips. The last time that she had been as happy as she was to be "seeing" the first of her best friends get married, was the day that Will Schuester was sentenced, in January…

_ After the last day of Will Schuester's trial, as she sat next to Sam, holding his hand, Sam watched the man that helped convince him to ruin his life at a young age smugly and comfortably chat with his lawyers before being escorted out, safely. The way that the trial had been going, Sam was bothered that Schuester may possibly get off. A lot of the evidence was circumstantial. A lot of the testimony was hearsay. The most compelling parts of the trial were the testimonies of Rick Nelson (who did not seem at all sad or ashamed of the things he did, even though they were cruel and hateful), because it tied Will directly to many heinous crimes, Matt's testimony about his family, because he was emotionally unraveled, and possibly Sam's testimony, because it was hard for anyone to look at his face and not feel rage at someone who would want to use him as a weapon._

_ Cooper presented much evidence. Schuester had fantastic lawyers, but they weren't as good as the lawyers that his family had and in order to try to separate themselves from the mess that was on Will, they had nothing to do with him. Matt sat on the other side of Sam, with Andrea and Aphasia on the other side of him. Tina and Mike sat on the other side of Mercedes. The trial had been long and emotional. Now, it was over and left up to a jury to decide the man's fate. The St. James and the Saunders expressed how they thought that something was odd between their sons, Jesse and Hank, respectively and Will Schuester, but they guessed that it was harmless and/or a phase. They pretended that they had no idea their sons were being made into soldiers for some type of white power movement and blamed Will personally for their deaths._

_ After that trial day, Matt had his party leaving the courtroom in a limousine, when a woman called out to Sam and came rushing over. Matt's security guards grabbed her and stopped her from moving forward. "Sam Evans! I want to talk to you about your story!" She called out. Mercedes tightened her grip on Sam's hand, but he kissed her on the side of the face and walked to meet the woman, from behind Matt's guards. "I am with a publicist company. We were most interested in your story after we saw how you testified in this trial, as opposed to how you testified in your own, years ago. We simply would love to know more about the story of how things changed for you… and we know that the world would too. Plus, the world should know, shouldn't they? Wouldn't you like to tell people who Sam Evans really is, after all of this?" She handed him a business card and said, "My name is Missy. If you think that you'd like to be represented – give me a call."_

_ Sam stared at the business card, then got into the limo with his group. Aphasia gave him a smile and said, "Somebody's gonna be famous! Get it, Sam." Mercedes grabbed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder. Sam didn't want to add any additional stress to his life. He wanted to wait until he could exhale (after Schuester's verdict), before he decided anything at all._

_Andrea commented, "She was cute. Wonder what team she plays on."_

_Matt threw her and Aphasia incredulous looks and told them, "Both of you probably think that what you're doing is lightening the mood in this vehicle. You're both wrong. You two should just be quiet." Sam bit his lip. He knew, as everyone else did that Matt was even more stressed out about this trial than he was. Matt had been short and snappy with everyone, lately, and they generally let it slide. They knew how much this meant to him and they presumed that his current mood was connected to the way that he fell apart on the witness stand. Matt didn't like to show his emotions like that, and now the entire country had seen it. They understood that would be uncomfortable. Aphasia sighed and touched strummed the back of her hand up and down his arm for the rest of the ride._

_ Emma had come out of her coma, after three months, but she could not remember much of the most recent things that happened, before her attack. She could remember the group, Shannon, Will… but she couldn't remember all of the things that had been happening to her friends. She couldn't remember the situation with the bug, or Noah's death or the harassment, the cross burning… In a way, she's lucky, Mercedes thought as she brushed Emma's hair as they rested at the bed and breakfast, her first day home. The woman was going to need a vast amount of physical therapy to ever walk again, and her understanding seemed to have diminished with her brain damage. She was sort of like a little girl, at times._

_ Sam entered through the front door, now having a key of his own to the place and brought them food. Mercedes called out, "Sam?"_

"_It's me, Babydoll," he confirmed. "Emma, you ready for your fruit platter?"_

"_Yes," Emma answered, with a smile._

"_Babydoll, you ready for your tots?" He asked._

"_When am I not?" She wondered. "Have my tea?"_

"_Of course!" He said and joined them on the couch. Emma was slumped down, so he put the food on the table and helped her to sit up. "Alright, Emms," he said and set up the tray that they used to help her keep her food steady. He placed the fruit platter on it and placed the plastic ware in her hand. She waited for him to set the dip and her drink into the little cup holes on her tray, then she began to eat, slowly, and carefully trying to wield the plastic fork. Mercedes had found her order, on her own and began eating, as well. Sam left the ladies there to go outside and feed the dogs. They had all of them, now, even though Stevie was still in the hospital. (The doctors said that it might take years before Stevie was ready to be amongst people again.) Feeding the dogs was exactly what he had been doing when he received Matt's text: __**Congratulations. **_

_ Sam thought that he might fall out on the ground. He heard Mercedes scream out loud and he rushed into the house, only to realize that it had been one of those happily excited screams. "Sammy!" She cried out, but he had already seen what her excitement was about. He saw on the television, Will Schuester, being carried away, with the caption beneath the screen reading: Guilty on all counts. They decided not to attend the reading of the verdict. Sam was worried that he might try to kill Will if he was released, and preferred to find out in the comfort of his own home, or at Emma's, where he and Mercy had been spending time since she came home. "Sammyyyyy!" Mercedes repeated, louder._

"_I'm here, Babydoll. I'm here. I.. I know!" He said, happily. Sam threw his arms around Mercedes from behind, squeezed her tightly and rocked her from side to side. He lay a wet smack on the side of her cheek and nuzzled at it with his nose. He pulled out his phone as the calls and texts began to flow in. Many of them were __**On my way to Emma's, now! **__Stacie had been at school, and he wondered if she had heard, yet. So, he began to text her, flustered at all of the contacts that were interrupting his text. Emma was frozen, with wide eyes, staring at Mercedes, as she hopped up and down in her seat on the couch. Sam rubbed Emma's shoulder and smiled at her, which helped her return to eating her lunch, even though she still looked confused._

_ Sam was outside, walking back and forth, answering some calls and making others when Tina's car swung into the driveway. She opened the door, threw both fists into the air and screamed, "WOOOOOOO!" Sam smiled brightly at her and ran to pick her up, out of the car and squeeze her, spinning her around. "I feel like firing shots in the air and setting off fireworks and such. I want to have a damned parade!" Tina cheered. _

_Sam opened his mouth to respond, but saw Stacie's name on the phone and answered it, "Hello?" He sang._

"_Are you kidding me? My entire Economics class is going BERSERK right now! They've ripped up paper and threw it in the air like confetti!" She said and laughed. "So, the teacher says that he'll be in prison for the rest of his life, right?" _

"_Yeah… but the thing about it is that the reason that he's gonna be locked up for the rest of his life didn't even have anything to do with us. It was because of some evidence that surfaced that linked him to the murder of Rusty Pillsbury years ago and his father cut a deal for a shorter sentence by turning him over."_

"_Wait… so his father gets a shorter sentence? That sucks."_

"_He gets 25 years. The dude is old and he's an ass. He won't make it 25 years," Sam said._

"_Good. I hate to sound bitter, but they can all not make it," Stacie said. "I'm gonna leave school early. I'm gonna meet up with Daddy and we'll come to Emma's…"_

Kurt looked at Blaine as Cooper stood up and he guffawed, "How many speeches are on the program? I thought that it would be our dads, Finn and Cedes."

"Finn and Cedes are both members of your party, though. Cooper is my best man. He's my brother…"

"Yoo hoo!" Cooper sang out, causing Quinn and other guests to laugh. Beth was seated on her lap as Cooper made his speech for the married couple and the things that they and all of their friends had been through. He closed out with, "And now, here's to all of the celebrations they all will be able to have in the future!" Quinn clapped Beth's hands for her as Cooper took his seat and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

She smiled at Joe, who was seated at a table, smiling brightly about Cooper's speech and applauding. She looked at Cooper, who was chewing his food thoughtfully, before he whispered to her, "I don't know that I like the flavor of this," then he dumped it onto her plate and snickered. Quinn rolled her eyes and looked over at Tina. Tina was feeding Mike something off of her plate and her gave her the thumbs up and nodded as he chewed. She heard laughing and looked over to see Sam, talking very closely to Mercedes' face, making her laugh. She smiled at him and he noticed her, froze, said something to Cedes, then nodded politely at Quinn. She still owed him an apology. Her therapy had been helpful.

The last time that she saw all of them, they looked like completely different people. Joe helped her to have faith and relax. Cooper helped her to try new things and not to be afraid. Now, she had to relax and have faith that this time around, she could be a new friend to them and not be afraid of what the future might bring, even if it was out of her control. She missed Cedes and Tina, so much and now that she was back, and they both seemed to want her back, she was going to make sure that she honestly, this time, never hurt them again.

_Quinn kept Beth away from all of the trial. She had never known her grandfather and Quinn did not want to try to have to explain ANY of this to her until she was old enough to understand it. It was bad enough that there might come a time when the girl asked her to try to explain what happened to her father. Quinn often tortured herself with what-ifs. If she hadn't entered into that agreement with her father, might Puck have lived? She had to push those types of things out of her mind. She had no way of changing the past – but the future. The future, she could change! And she intended to. She intended to go forth and have a full life, but she knew in her heart that she could never attempt to have one without first making amends with her old friends. He day that she heard the foreman say, "Guilty," she realized – __**Today is the day. **__She vowed to go back to Lima and return to her loved ones. If they didn't love her anymore, she would at least know that she tried and she would leave them be._

"Is it cheesecake time yet, or what?" Kurt asked, after Cooper finished his speech.

Blaine laughed and kissed him on the nose, "You are so cute when you're feening for cheesecake!"

"I've spent the past six months denying myself cheesecake in order to prepare for today's cheesecake orgy in my mouth, so – no offense, but I've been looking forward to this more than anything else," Kurt complained.

Blaine smirked, hit Kurt's knee with his own knee and said, "Liar."

"So, _maybe _I was looking forward to being Mr. Kurt Hummel-Anderson more… but all of that will change if there is not cheesecake in front of me, soon!" Kurt teased, playfully tousling with Blaine's collar. "Mr. Anderson!" Kurt said and gave Blaine a sad, pouty face.

"Ok, Mr. Anderson," Blaine said. Kurt clapped his hands joyously, then fixed Blaine's collar back. Blaine held out his hands, exhibiting himself and Kurt nodded his approval. Then, Blaine stood up, lifted both hands and said in a loud voice, "Bring in the cake!"

Kurt yelled out, "My prince has spoken," and slapped the table, which caused everyone to laugh. A crew of "servants" came marching in, carrying all of these platters with domed silver tops into the ballroom. The last of them carried in, on a litter, the wedding cake… which was a beautifully built fancy "cake" that looked like a castle, but was made of cupcakes, with two loving princes dancing together on the top. Beneath all of the silver covers were cheesecakes of all assortments. Kurt bragged, "I didn't save up a wedding fund for 10 years to NOT have the most fabulous wedding ever in Lima, Ohio."

Blaine removed the custom made cake topper, picked up the cupcake at the top and Kurt grabbed one as well. All the while, the photographer and many friends snapped photos. Blaine said, "I know how you are about your skin, so I won't shove this in your face," with a loving smirk at Kurt who nodded. _You better not, _his look seemed to say. But, then Blaine, dipped his finger in the top of his cupcake and held it out towards Kurt's lips.

"Blaine," Kurt said, blushing and leaned forward to quickly suck the icing from his husband's finger while others cheered like a studio audience. Kurt glared playfully at Blaine, held out the cupcake and SPLAT! "Yep – I hit you square in the face with the cupcake!" Kurt said, with a playful giggle.

"Why you!" Blaine joked and pulled Kurt to him to rub cupcake on his face.

"No! No!" Kurt said.

"I… think that they forgot that we're here," Mike said to Tina. She smiled, shrugged, then stood up and began to clap her hands.

"Alright, alright… cheesecake!" Kurt cheered, wiping the cupcake mess from Blaine's mouth and nose with a lacy handkerchief. "I need a slice of each flavor, stat!" He began to snap his fingers at the servants as he took his seat. Blaine laughed and shook his head, sitting down next to him, again.

_ Dwight took the microphone and announced, "I just want to welcome everyone to this thank you party from the Evans family. We've wanted to throw this for y'all for a while, but we were told to wait until after we were all through with all of that horrible mess with those jokers that won't be named tonight! Where's the next future Mrs. Evans?" He asked and held a hand out towards Mercedes. Tina and Kurt happily helped her over to and up the stage. He took her hand and showed her off in her lovely, floor length sparkly red dress and matching headband and said, "You look lovely, Doll. You're a wonderful woman, as I've told you. We all love you, I love you, personally, and Sammy loves you with the biggest part of his heart. You were the first one to give Sammy another chance. You were the person that he credits as to how he's managed to survive…" Dwight got choked up and heard several "awws," as well as cheers of encouragement for him to continue._

_Mercedes could hardly take it. "Dwight!" She pleaded, wanting him to stop, now._

_But, Dwight found his voice and continued, "The way that I see that you are with him makes my heart just melt, Gal. You're so perfect to him and for him. You love him, so much and it just makes me so happy, because I know my son deserves it, even though he didn't know that he did until you helped him to learn that. I'm always going to be grateful to you. This celebration is mostly in your honor, but Stacie and I also wanted to thank all of your friends for learning to accept and love Sam, too. It could've been so easy for them to tell you that they told you so and tried to hang him out to dry, but they stuck with him and with you and hell, they even stuck with us – even Matthew!" He said and pointed at Matt, which made Matt uncomfortably fold his arms and sigh, because now, people turned to look at him. Dwight concluded with, "So, to get this party kicked off, I want you to sing us a little song and Shannon's gonna let us wear out the karaoke machine all night long!" Everyone cheered._

_Mercedes accepted the microphone and a big hug from Dwight, then said, in a soft voice, "How this man can say all of those things to me, then expect me to just sing is a mystery."_

"_Just sing to Sam!" Kurt screamed out from wherever he was in the bar. She laughed, along with a few others. _

_Mercedes thought for a moment, then laughed and went over to the karaoke station, knowing exactly where it was, after so many years. She took to the stage again and said, "I'll sing to Sam, sure enough. But, really, I want to get the party started with a little dedication to everybody in the room right now, because we all have a reason to be happy to celebrate and I want to celebrate all of you." The music began and she bobbed her head happily and began to sing, "We've come a long, long way together. Through the hard times and the good. I have to celebrate you baby. I have to praise you like I should!" _

_When she was done with that fun song, she laughed and said, "Okay, you all. I know you don't want me on this mic all night…"_

"_YES WE DO!" Blaine screamed. _

_She puit her hand on her hip and said, "Well, _**I **_don't want me on this mic all night, but I do have one more to sing and I'll, of course, end up back on this stage again, at some point (probably taking requests)…"_

"_Ain't No Way!" Blaine yelled._

"_Try a Little Tenderness!" Artie yelled and others began to call out stuff, until one voice silenced everybody's and grabbed her attention._

"_Babydoll!" She paused and waited for Sam's next words. "I love you!" He said, with a huge grin, causing everybody to coo at them and applaud._

_The music for her next song began to play and she smiled and began to sing, "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm whole again… " Lauren let out a loud catcall and wrapped her arms around Artie, from behind. "Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm fun again…" Sam had not realized that he had been moving towards the stage as she sang _Lovesong _by Adele,_ _but by the time she reached the line, "However far away, I will always love you," he was standing right in front of the stage, gazing up at her with love and passion in his eyes. _

_He remained there the entire song, and reached up to touch the hem of her garment when she was done, "Mercy…" he said and she smiled and leaned down to let him help her off of the stage. "I will always love you, too," he said and pulled her in closely to him to kiss her and hold her._

"_I missed this, so much," she said. "Just being able to enjoy our life together."_

_He looked down at her and told her, "Well, get used to it, because we'll be doing this for the rest of our life – enjoying it together."_

_ Their friends began taking the stage at different times, singing songs of their choice while others sang along, danced along, or drank in happiness. Mercedes rested in Sam's arms and pointed out, "This is the first time that we've ever done this," she said._

"_What?" He asked, wondering if the liquor was getting to her._

"_Not karaoke, but… this is the very first time that we've gotten together, as one big family – your people and mine and just enjoyed each other's company and had a good time together," she slurred, dancing against him while Blaine and Santana sang, _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. _"It's not the same without Puck and Quinn here, but it's a nice change from the past several months."_

"_I'm sorry that Puck's gone, but, Quinn'll be back, at some point," he said._

"_You think she will?" She asked._

"_Of course, she will. The things that she did for you and tried to do – she could never just stay out of you life forever."_

"_But, I don't want her in my life, like _that," _Mercedes said._

_Sam laughed and said, "Don't worry. She won't be. I'd never allow it." He nuzzled against her and said, "You look so good in that dress…"_

"_Thank you, Mr. Amazing," she said. "I will be out of this dress later on and I wonder what I'll look like then?"_

"_Like a late night snack for a very hungry Mr. Amazing," he told her and pulled her to a kiss. _

_Aphasia and Matt had been drinking – something that Sam didn't think that either of them did very much and he had to admit, Matt probably could use more of, because he was so loosened up that she got him on the stage with her. They performed Where My Party People At by Nelly and Fergie. The rest of the crew was totally feeling it, or totally drunk. Dwight and Shannon watched the young ones with amusement. Stacie was hanging out with Tina and Santana, dancing and rocking with them, though she had not even tried to sneak a drink, she was having the time of her life._

_Mercedes thought it was funny that Aphasia personalized the song by rapping, "Well it's Phasia, I'm the duchess, coming straight from L.I.M.A…" The two of them were gold! Sam was rocking out to it, himself. Then, they performed an Erykah Badu/Common song, Love of My Life… and they kissed, which made people cheer, but Aphasi backed away from him quickly and got off of the stage. Matt followed her and they talked for a moment, before he found Sam and told him that he was going to see Aphasia to her hotel safely, because she was drunk._

"_You are too. Are you calling a driver?" Sam asked, concerned._

"_I have a driver available," he reminded Sam and slapped him on the back. "Tell your dad, thanks for the party."_

"_Coming to Kurt's wedding next month?" Sam asked… not sure if Matt would care to see him casually at any other time._

"_Yeah. I'm going with Phai, Sebastian and Andrea. I guess I'll see all of you, then," he said._

"_You know, you could see us before that. You can see us, anytime. We've ALL gone through a lot… together," Sam said._

"_Yeah, I know. That's why I don't want to see any of you," Matt said, trying to retain his former snarky-ness, but not quite achieving, because of a smile in his eyes. Sam noticed that he looked a lot different, now… or maybe Sam was drunk. _

"_Well, y'all have fun and be good in Santa Fe!" Sam said and threw his arms around Matt for a tight hug._

_Matt turned up his nose and said, "Sam. Evans. Stop it." He placed his hands on Sam and escorted him to Mercedes, "I found this drunk man who wants to hug people and I'm relatively sure that he belongs to you," he told her. Mercedes wrapped her arm around Sam and laughed into his chest. He held her tight as Matt turned to leave for the night. _

"_See you at the wedding! I love you, Matt!" Sam called out. Matt shook his head and kept going, fighting off a smile that only Dwight noticed, as he left._

When Kurt and Blaine stepped out into the middle of the ballroom for the first dance, there were cameras flashing and teary eyes all over the area. Sam was looking around, almost still expecting a villain to appear in a ball of smoke, or at the very least, an enemy to come in and start firing or something. He still had a stigma about things like that. He still had nightmares. He still woke up in a sweat, at times. He still saw victims' faces and cringed when he looked in the mirror, unclothed… but he knew that things would get better. He had been hopeful of that for quite some time, and when he looked next to him at his precious fiancée, he believed it with all of his heart. Sam collected Mercedes to himself and kissed her on the temple. "Would you judge me if I told you that I've always wanted to get lucky with a Disney princess?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, with a smile.

"Okay, then… I never have… until now," he told her. Mercedes kissed him on the bottom lip and shook her head at him.

When the reception was over and Blaine and Kurt drove off in the just married vehicle, Tina put one of her arms into Quinn's and one into Mercedes' and announced, "It has been too long, and we have much to share."

Quinn smiled and said, "Actually, could you collect Beth from Cooper for me. I wanted to talk to Sam, for a moment." Sam froze and stared at her. He looked at Mercedes and saw her wrap her arm around Tina as they went to get Beth for their friend. He looked at Quinn and she said, "Hello, Mr. Evans."

"Hello," he said, keeping his distance and staring at her with a slightly sideways turned face.

"I'm Lucy Quinn, an old friend of your fiancée's," she said and wrung her hands. He just watched her, turning to face her completely, now. "I believe you met the woman that I used to be. She was cruel to you. She judged you. She hated you. She blamed you for things that were outside of your control and she betrayed you. You… you were a good friend to her, but she was never one to you. On her behalf, I'm hoping that you could befriend the woman that she's become. I love Mercy. I love Tina. I hope that I'll be in their weddings and at all family gatherings, again. I know that it's a hard thing to forgive what I did to Mercedes, but – I am sorry for it. I'm sorry for what I did to you and I'm sorry that I never apologized before. I owed you an apology, all along. You… you _saved _them, just like you promised to and maybe if I hadn't gotten into it – you could've saved them without us losing people that we loved and without Emma getting hurt."

"Quinn… I don't even know why you think that this is a question. Of course, I forgive you. That's pretty much what this entire group dynamic is based upon – forgiveness, acceptance and loyalty… I hope that this time around, you've learned some," Sam said. She nodded, with a small smile.

"I've been praying about this. I've prayed about being welcomed back by my friends, and by you. I kept thinking about that night that you prayed for us and my heart told me… I should have treasured a friendship with him. I guess, now I have all the time in the world, seeing as how you'll be in my sister's life for the rest of her life."

"Yep!" Sam said and wrapped his arms around Quinn. She let out a deep breath and returned the hug. Then, they walked to meet the other ladies.

Tina touched Sam's arm, concerned and asked, "Everything alright?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "Everything's great. So… I guess that Mike and I are having dude's night and the three of you are doing some kind of sister-friend sleepover, or something?"

"Excellent idea, Sam. I am glad that you thought of it," Tina said, pushing him towards Mike, with a chuckle. Beth wanted to go spend the night at her Uncle Shane's house, so that worked out for Quinn. She knew that the girl would be sleep before she even had the chance to enjoy herself, anyway, so that meant she could collect her later in the day, tomorrow.

Sam waved down Dwight and asked, "Where's Stace?"

Dwight called out, "She's sleeping over at Emma's tonight, with Brittany and Santana!"

"I'm going to Mike and Tina's to have an anime marathon with the Mikester!" Sam called back. "Guard the ladies!" Dwight stopped in place and folded his arms at the audacity of Sam to feel the need to give him that instruction. Quinn watched as Tina and Mercedes gave their fiancés kisses goodnight, then they separated vehicles to go where they would go.

Tina spent quite some time detaching Quinn's hair from the insane wig that she'd worn for Rapunzel and fussed, "Kurt better enjoy those photos. He will never see me do some stuff like this again." Quinn told them about her therapy and gave them proper apologies that they were now both prepared to accept. Mercedes told her about the trial, the dogs, and the Evanses. Tina told her about opening up to Mike, the proposal, the fight, and how they were working on it… she even told her about Paul. The three of them got a lot of tears out of the way and after showers and dressing down made their way to Quinn and Mercy's old place, the all night café for lattes.

When they awoke in the morning, having shared the same bed, they found Sam asleep on the couch, with Cluster and Kissy both on top of him. Stevie's dogs were generally downstairs, with Dwight. The ladies agreed to meet later on with the dogs and Beth and Mercedes wanted Stacie to get familiar with Quinn, too. It felt good to be making plans and doing things together again.

When they first began visiting Stevie, he would not say much and only respond when Stacie talked to him. As time went by, he began to respond more, still only to Stacie. But, now, he was at a point where he was mostly responsive, if it was a good day. If it was not, even Stacie was lucky to get a peep out of him. He sat, staring out of the window as Stacie told him how the school year had been going and wondering how his homeschooling was working out, in here. "It's easy when I'm in my room," he said.

Sam told him, "I'm gonna need you to be well by the time I have my wedding. I want you in it." Stevie didn't respond or turn to look at Sam, or Mercedes – who Dwight and Sam forced to come with them, because Stevie would have to get used to her being a part of the family, eventually – better now, while he's surrounded by people to help him. There was a loud black girl, fussing with someone in the room that they were seated in. Stevie winced at the sound of her voice and Sam noticed and looked at the girl. One of the orderlies was trying to keep her from coming over to them. "Are you having trouble with that girl, Stevie?" Sam asked.

Stevie simply rolled his eyes, but wouldn't answer. He responded to Sam less than everyone. Sam tried a new approach, "There's going to be a book and a movie about me!" He cheered. Now, Stevie finally turned from the window, with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Stevie loved movies. "Yeah, this publicist found me after the trial and I ended up calling her and she's booking me and Mercy and some of the others on these different shows and stuff. They did one of those major news networks inside scoop on us, and I'm working on a book that they say they'll be turning into a movie. You're a big movie guy. Who do you think should play me?" Sam asked.

"Ryan Reynolds," Stevie said. "I think that he would do you far more justice than the desecration that was his portrayal of Deadpool."

"Hmm… I don't know him, but I'll keep him in mind," Sam said.

"You know him! We watched that movie, Sammy. It was the Wolverine movie!" Stacie said.

"I… don't remember that movie being very memorable. That's besides the point. Hopefully, you'll be out while some of it is going down, so that you can see it being made. I know you love movies. Maybe we can make it onto the set, or something."

"I don't know. I kinda like it here. There aren't any huge demands on me. People don't expect me to be anything, one way or another. The other kids are nice," Stevie said. And, as if on cue, that girl broke past the orderly, ran over and sat down next to Stevie. He sighed and glanced at her, with an amused look, even though he seemed to be trying to portray annoyance. "I'm with my family," he said, sternly.

"So?" She asked and laughed at how red he turned. "You know that I'll be snatched up in a few seconds, anyway."

"Sedated," he said.

"Yeah, sedated!" She said, then looked at the others and asked Sam, "Can I have your autograph?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Cornflake told me that you brought down a big group of hateful honkeys!" She cheered.

"Cheerio!" Stevie snapped.

"No, no, no, no… you owe me one, Cornflake. You used the n word last Tuesday. I wrote it in my notes, right next to where your brother's going to sign my pad." She shoved a notepad and a pen to Sam and said, "We watched you on the news. Why are you so much hotter than Cornflake?" That did it! Stevie snatched her notepad and her pen and threw it across the room, which made her squeal. She fumed and glared at him. "God, for somebody that hates me, you sure always get jealous when I pay somebody else some attention!" She fussed and shoved his head.

"Cheerio!" The orderly called, finally reaching her with a needle.

"No, no… My notepad. Cornflake, make sure you get my pad, Man!" She said as the orderly gave her the shot, through her struggle. Sam was watching a series of emotions pass through Stevie's eyes as the girl was taken away , then he got up and retrieved the notepad he had thrown. He sat down and looked out of the window again.

Dwight asked, "Is that one of your friends?"

"I hate her," Stevie said, turning redder, as he did. Sam glanced at Mercedes and saw that she was practically clawing the table.

"Babydoll?" He called and collected her hands. She took a deep breath and now, the whole table looked at her.

"Sorry. It's just the sounds in here… remind me of my not so great childhood," she said, embarrassed to admit it.

Stevie looked down at the table and said, "It's not so bad in here. I like it."

"You like that girl, Cheerio?" Stacie picked. Stevie threw a glare at her and rolled his eyes.

"I hate her," he repeated. His family could tell that wasn't true, but they left him alone about it. Stevie didn't want to say much more after that. Mostly, he listened to his family talk to him about things to come and current stuff, while he wrote in Cheerio's notepad. Sam smiled to himself at his brother, until Stevie glanced up and caught him. Then, he shut the notepad and put it away. They all walked outside, when the family was getting ready to leave. Stevie had the freedom to go a certain distance and he stopped when he got there, like it was a forcefield.

"We're gonna come see you again, Stevie – real soon. We're able to do that now that nobody's out to get us," Stacie said. At first, they were worried, because of what had happened with Puck and Kim. Though those incidents occurred at different places, Sam made everyone extremely paranoid about the possibility. She wrapped her arms tightly around her twin and they both fought the urge to cry. He really did feel more comfortable with other people with issues, teams of people to keep up with his medicine for him, and not having to look at them every day and think about the fact that he wouldn't also be looking at his mom… but he missed his family.

Sam reached out to hug him, next and he squeezed Sam, but let him go easier than he had released Stacie. Dwight gave him a very tight and strong hug that sort of crushed him some, but he dared not complain – not when he felt like he had waited his entire life to have his dad love him like he did now that he couldn't see him every day. They were about to head away, when Stevie grabbed Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her, too. She wore a surprised face, but tightly hugged him, back. He let go of her quickly, then made a dash for the door, to go back inside.

Mercedes hugged herself and Sam slid an arm around her back. Stacie joined her arm to Dwight's and let herself cry, now that Stevie couldn't see her. "Did… Did Stevie just hug _me?" _Mercedes asked Sam, quietly.

"Yes, he did," he told her and squeezed her tighter. "See? Things are only going to get better now, Babydoll. We might not have 'happily ever after,' but I know that we'll at least end up with a 'pretty damned good." Sam smiled at her smiling face, reached down with his left hand to intertwine it with hers, admiring the engagement ring that she proudly wore, and rubbed her arm, with his other hand as they made their way towards the van, ready to head home for the day.


End file.
